Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio
by JulietaPotter
Summary: Historia alternativa a la trama del libro 6... Harry y Hermione son mandados por Slughorn a obtener cuerno de unicornio, tarea que les dará a ambos algo más que una buena nota en Pociones. Por fin! CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. La Tarea de Slughorn

_**Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio**_

por

Julieta

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

**Summary: **Esta historia empieza semanas después de que Harry inicia su sexto año, cuando Hermione está furiosa con él porque utiliza las anotaciones y los hechizos escritos por el misterioso y autonombrado Príncipe Mestizo... entonces, una tarea les cambiará la vida a ambos. Y de qué manera.

**Género: **Romance/General.

**Clasificación: **NC-17 por situaciones sexuales.

**Pareja: **Harry/Hermione.

**Disclaimer: **El libro _"Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo"_ (en el cual se basa esta historia) es propiedad intelectual de la talentosa señora JK Rowling, así como todos los personajes, lugares y demás.

**Advertencias: **

**o** Spoilers del libro mencionado.

**o **Lenguaje adulto y situaciones sexuales. Algunos capítulos contienen escenas _lemon (sexo explícito)_... Por lo tanto, no te recomiendo la lectura si eres menor de edad.

**o** Una última cosa... los primeros capítulos (exactamente del 3 al 7) encontrarán a un Harry_ muy_ diferente. No les diré más, solo les pido que si lo que leen (respecto a su comportamiento) no les gusta... me den una oportunidad, ya que todo tiene una razón de ser. Deberás seguir leyendo para averiguar porqué se porta como un... bueno, como se porta. ¡Jaja!... ¿A poco creías que te lo iba a adelantar?

**Nota de la autora:**

Escribir este ff ha sido mi alivio y mi terapia para soportar la decepción de comprobar que la mejor escritora de fantasía del siglo XXI no sabe escribir romance. Claro, algún defecto tenía que poseer. Pero la perdono porque ella nos ha dado cinco libros maravillosos dónde nos obsequió pasajes completos en los que yo leí que Harry amaba a Hermione y ella a él. Así que dedico este ff a todos los ilusos del mundo que, como yo, creen que el amor es algo más que una bestia rugiendo en tu estómago.

Mil gracias a las betas que me han ayudado durante el desarrollo de los capítulos, ellas son: **Sky, Hibari, NewSunrise** y en la edición final: **Allalabeth**. Su ayuda y paciencia incondicional ha logrado que este fic sea mejor.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La tarea de Slughorn**

Aunque no era que se sintiera culpable, Harry no podía dejar de sentir cierto remordimiento por superar a Hermione en clase de Pociones. Suponía que para ella había sido un golpe muy duro darse cuenta de que en la primera sesión le correspondería ganar la poción _Felix Felicis_ si Harry no hubiera contado con la ayuda del Príncipe Mestizo, ya que (siendo honestos) la poción de Hermione fue la mejor después de la de Harry... y ésta no hubiera salido nada bien si hubiera seguido los pasos del texto como todo el mundo.

Pero. ¿cómo le pedía ella que dejara de seguir los consejos de aquel misterioso personaje si esto le convertía en el mejor alumno en esa materia, en la cual siempre había sido un desastre?. ¿No era eso lo que quería Hermione?. ¿Qué se comportara a la altura de las circunstancias y fuera mejor alumno? Harry refunfuñó mientras se acomodaba en su lugar de siempre, entre ella y Ron, pensando que nunca lograría comprender a las mujeres y decidido a seguir usando las anotaciones del Príncipe.

Hermione se mantenía seria, pero ya no parecía muy enfadada, pensó Harry al mirarla de reojo. Los tres sacaron sus libros y se acomodaron frente a sus calderos sin decir palabra. Ron, notó Harry, les echaba furtivas miradas a los dos como esperando que estallara otra discusión en cualquier momento. Pero dijera lo que dijera su amiga, Harry no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Pero, para su buena suerte, aquella clase transcurrió con cierta calma, ya que la primera hora el profesor Horace Slughorn la dedicó completa a hablar sobre antídotos para venenos y hacer de vez en cuando alguna pregunta, las cuales, Hermione contestaba correctamente, como siempre. Esto parecía haberle devuelto su buen humor y su habitual sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Harry la observaba divertido, le alegraba verla de nuevo segura de ella misma.

-¡Bien, jóvenes! –Exclamó el profesor sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones. -Ahora… ¿Quién puede decirme algo sobre las aplicaciones mágicas del cuerno del unicornio, específicamente hablando de antídotos? –Slughorn volteó hacia Hermione, aún antes de que ella levantara su mano. –Díganos, señorita Granger.

-El cuerno de unicornio tiene muchas y muy variadas aplicaciones mágicas, especialmente purificatorias. Se dice que su sola inmersión en agua envenenada o contaminada la devolvería a su estado puro –Hermione tomó aire antes de seguir. –Su presentación en fino polvo es muy apreciado por los magos para elaborar antídotos contra varios venenos, pociones de la buena suerte, de la abundancia y potajes de larga vida, entre otros. Es difícil de conseguir, escaso y de precio muy elevado –concluyó como anotación final.

-¡Excelente señorita, otros diez puntos para su Casa! –dijo Slughorn moviendo su gran bigote con emoción. Harry disfrutaba enormemente de la cara que ponía Malfoy cada vez que Hermione ganaba puntos para Gryffindor, motivo por el cual lo observaba siempre que esto ocurría.

-Se suponía que tendríamos que realizar alguna de las pociones mencionadas por la señorita Granger –escuchó decir al profesor sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy, -pero debido a los altos precios de la principal materia prima, tendremos que omitir esa práctica. Creo que los tiempos no están para despilfarrar ingredientes que en una emergencia real nos pueden salvar la vida, jóvenes –agregó para acallar las exclamaciones de decepción que hicieron algunos estudiantes.

-Pero... –agregó después de un momento, como quien no quiere la cosa, -si alguno de ustedes lograra conseguir un _poco_ de cuerno de unicornio por sus propios medios... –miró a la clase. Algunas chicas se ruborizaron, entre ellas Hermione. Harry no entendía por qué. Slughorn continúo con una sonrisa misteriosa -En ese caso podríamos elaborar nuestras pociones sin remordimiento y aquella pareja que nos dotara de tan valioso material tendría asegurada una muy buena nota. Después de todo, no es ningún secreto que en nuestro querido bosque hay unicornios. Debemos aprovechar nuestra buena suerte. ¿No creen?. ¿Alguna pareja voluntaria?

¿_Pareja?. _¿Cuerno de unicornio?. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Slughorn? Harry se encontraba sumamente desconcertado. Miro a su alrededor y vio que Ron lucía, como casi siempre, igual de despistado que él mismo. En cambio, Hermione estaba extrañamente encogida en su lugar, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida. A Harry este comportamiento le pareció muy extraño, ya que su amiga no desperdiciaba oportunidad alguna de ganar puntos extras en cualquier materia. Además. ¿no se suponía que los unicornios eran muy difíciles de ver, y ni hablar de atraparlos?. ¿Cómo se _atrapaba_ un unicornio, después de todo?. ¿Eso no estaba prohibido?. ¿No morían si se les quitaba el cuerno?

Aunque nadie parecía dispuesto a ofrecerse voluntario, el profesor no dejaba de sonreír. Al contrario, parecía esperar aquello. De repente se giró hacia Harry, para desconcierto de éste.

-Bueno, en vista de la falta de gente valiente creo que será una tarea especial asignada al alumno más brillante del curso – Harry notó que Hermione lo miraba con furia al escuchar a Slughorn decir lo último. – ¡Así que, la misión te será otorgada a ti, querido Harry!

Todos voltearon a mirarlo, algunos parecían no poder aguantar la risa. Harry deseó saber en qué consistiría _la misión_, pero si preguntaba no parecería el alumno brillante que Slughorn pregonaba que era. En ese momento deseó fervientemente haber leído algo sobre captura de unicornios, algo que le dijera porqué todos lo miraban con sorna. Sonrió tímido al profesor y asintió con la cabeza apenas perceptiblemente. Notó de reojo la mirada asombrada de Hermione, como si ésta no creyera a Harry capaz de aceptar hacer algo así. Pero... ¿algo así, _QUÉ_?

-¡Muy bien, querido muchacho, sabía que tú lo harías! –Slughorn pareció un poco abochornado al preguntarle: -¿Y quién será tu pareja?. ¿La elegirás de entre esta clase?

El primero que a Harry se le vino a la mente fue su amigo de siempre.

-¿Puedo elegir a Ron Weasley?

Casi la clase entera (o por lo menos lo que sabían de lo que se estaba hablando) estalló en carcajadas. Hasta Hermione se rió con ganas. Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas y parecía quererse meter debajo del pupitre.

-¡Ay, mi querido muchacho! –dijo Slughorn con lágrimas en los ojos. –Eres igual de bromista que tu padre... es obvio que esta tarea sólo la podrás realizar con una compañera. Ya sabes, del sexo femenino –le cerró un ojo con picardía. -Dudo que el señor Weasley tenga los atributos necesarios para atraer al unicornio.

Todos volvieron a reír. Harry miró con pena a Ron que ya estaba tan rojo como su pelo. Le pidió perdón con la mirada, cómo diciéndole: _no sé de qué diablos están hablando_...

Pero bueno, si de pareja femenina se trataba...

–Entonces elijo a Hermione Granger, profesor –dijo Harry de repente, acallando la risa de su amiga que lo miró horrorizada.

Al profesor pareció costarle bastante trabajo dejar de reír, lo mismo que al resto de la clase. Cuando lo logró, dijo:

-¡Perfecta elección! –miró a una ruborizada Hermione, como evaluándola. –Sí, supongo que la señorita Granger tendrá _aún_ lo necesariamente imprescindible para cumplir la misión.

Para sorpresa de Harry, éste comentario despertó una hilaridad mayor entre los demás. Malfoy en particular parecía disfrutar mucho del momento y se reía ruidosamente. Hermione enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos y miró de soslayo a Harry, de una manera tal que éste tuvo la funesta sospecha de que lo asesinaría en la primera oportunidad que se le presentase.

Slughorn permitió salir a los alumnos antes de que finalizara la clase para afinar detalles con Harry y Hermione sobre su "tarea especial". Ron se quedó a acompañarlos, ya que al profesor no parecía molestarle. De hecho, daba la impresión de que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Harry, que seguía ignorando lo que tendrían que hacer, no quiso pasar la vergüenza de decírselo a Slughorn, por lo que no mencionaba palabra. Por la actitud de Hermione, ella sí parecía estar muy enterada del asunto, así que decidió preguntarle más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas. Bueno, si es que no lo golpeaba primero.

-Ambos de Gryffindor... ¿verdad? Bien, tendré que hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Seguro entenderá las condiciones especiales… -Slughorn parecía hablar más con él mismo que con ellos. Harry y Ron se dirigieron una mirada de asombro. -Sí, ella es un encanto de dama. ¡Ah! Supongo que el guardabosque tendrá que ayudar. Claro, él conoce el terreno, podrá llevarlos a algún lugar frecuentado por unicornios y quizá pueda ayudar a Harry a sujetarlo… -en este punto Hermione movió frenéticamente la cabeza en un gesto negativo. -¿No, querida? Bueno entiendo, quizás no estés cómoda… Entonces mejor que los deje solos. Creo que Harry podrá… ¡Harry! Supongo que conoces el hechizo para cortar el cuerno. ¿Verdad? Recuerda que es sólo un pequeño pedacito, no vayas a trozar de más, no queremos matar al pobrecito.

Diez minutos más tarde los tres se encontraban fuera de la mazmorra encaminándose hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena. Harry se sentía profundamente mareado por el largo monólogo de Slughorn, además, tenía la extraña sensación de que se había metido en un problema gordo, arrastrando consigo a Hermione. Ésta caminaba muy tiesa y erguida, sin voltear a ver a sus amigos. Harry presentía su enojo, por lo que se abstuvo de hablarle en el trayecto. Primero el libro del Príncipe, ahora esta tarea. Total, que su amiga parecía estar eternamente molesta con él. Súbitamente se volteó hacia Ron.

-Oye, Ron. Perdona por lo que pasó hace un rato. La verdad no sabía que _la pareja _tenía que ser mujer y no hombre. –Ron se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada. –Para ser sincero, no sé nada sobre captura de unicornios. ¡No recuerdo haber leído nunca nada al respecto!

Hermione bufó. Ron sonrió un poco más animado.

-Bueno, Harry… Yo tampoco he leído nada, pero por lo que he oído en mi casa, el atrapar un unicornio requiere algo más de maña que de fuerza bruta –miró a Hermione y se rió por lo bajito. –De hecho, creo que a Hermione le tocará la parte difícil. Pienso que Slughorn es un viejo pícaro, si quieres mi opinión. Él sabe que los está poniendo en una situación embarazosa, pero bueno, quizá piensa que no habrá problemas gracias a los años de amistad… -Harry estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo para pedirle que le explicara a que se refería con _situación embarazosa_, pero Ron dijo: -Para atraer un unicornio se necesita una chica virgen y… pues, este… es obvio que Hermione lo es –terminó de decir Ron volviéndose a poner rojo. Hermione se paró en seco y giró con brusquedad a ver a sus amigos, que también se detuvieron.

De repente Harry entendió de qué hablaba Slughorn cuando mencionó que Hermione todavía tendría… ¿cómo dijo? Ah, sí, "lo necesariamente imprescindible". Harry encaró a la chica y creyendo saber que era lo que le molestaba, le dijo:

-Pero Hermione... ¿Cómo pudiste haber pensado que dudaríamos por un momento de tu… este, de… bueno, de tu virtud?

Para su sorpresa, Hermione pareció enfurecerse aún más con el comentario. Por la manera en que parecía resplandecer de furia, a Harry le recordó a Dumbledore cuando se enojaba. Parecía que quería decir algo sin lograr encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Tú… -dijo por fin, dirigiéndose a Harry. –Eres tan… arrogante, incapaz de decirle "no" al único profesor que te ha llamado "brillante"… Me das… -se mordió los labios con rabia. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. –No tienes idea en lo que me has metido. ¿Verdad? En la vergüenza que siento… y como si eso fuera poco, hablan de _mi virtud_ como si fuera algo dado por sentado. ¡Claro! –Harry y Ron dieron unos pasos hacia atrás intimidados. -¿Cómo no iba a ser virgen todavía Hermione la fea, la sabelotodo, la… la…? –Hermione sollozó, y dijo, casi en un susurro: -¿Realmente creen que me conocen?

Hermione corrió en sentido contrario al parecer rumbo al baño más cercano. Harry se sintió el peor amigo y el más estúpido de la Tierra.

-¡Espera! Nosotros no creemos que seas fea. ¡Hermione! –pero estaba seguro que ella no lo había escuchado. –Pero. ¿por qué se pone así?. ¿En qué la ofendimos? –le preguntó a Ron.

-No lo sé Harry… Anda, vamos al comedor, si no, no alcanzaremos ni postre.

Pero, ciertamente, Harry no disfrutó de esa cena teniendo a un lado el lugar vacío de Hermione y preguntándose por qué estaría tan furiosa. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho porque, al final de la comida, un chico de primer grado le avisó que la profesora McGonagall lo esperaba en su despacho. Se despidió de Ron y se encaminó hacia allá. Aunque realmente tenía esperanzas que así fuera, no dejó de sorprenderse al ver que Hermione ya estaba ahí, sentada muy digna y sin voltear a ver a su amigo cuando éste pidió permiso para pasar y se sentó a su lado. Por un momento creyó absurdamente que la profesora lo reñiría por molestar a Hermione o algo así, cuando la primera habló:

-Bien, señor Potter y señorita Granger… -ambos la miraron. Lucía francamente avergonzada. –El profesor Slughorn me ha pedido un permiso especial para que ustedes puedan internarse en el Bosque Prohibido teniendo como guía a Hagrid, quién les dejara solos para que se puedan dedicar a la tarea encomendada… Sinceramente esta situación me parece inadecuada, pero si ustedes han aceptado, pues… -miró fijamente a Harry y le dijo: -Sólo espero que tu comportamiento siempre sea el digno de un caballero, como buen Gryffindor que eres, Potter.

Tanto Harry como Hermione volvieron a ruborizarse. Harry se preguntó por enésima vez de qué diablos estarían hablando todos. En eso estaba, cuando Hermione dijo:

-Por favor, profesora. –parecía muy tranquila y su tono era de resignación. –Yo le aseguro que Harry me ve sólo _como una_ _hermana_, por lo que sé que sabrá adecuarse sin problema.

Harry estuvo seguro de que había amargura en su voz cuando dijo "como una hermana", y se estaba preguntando por qué sería cuando la profesora les informó que la tarea estaba programada para el sábado al mediodía y los sacó de su despacho.

Ya fuera, Hermione caminó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor a paso veloz ignorando a Harry que se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-¡Hermione!. ¡Espera! –le pidió, pero la chica no aminoró el paso. -¡Quiero disculparme!. ¡Escúchame, por favor!

Aparentemente, había dicho las palabras mágicas, ya que Hermione caminó más lento y lo miró a los ojos, aunque todavía de manera indignada.

-¿Y bien?

-Esteee… -en realidad no sabía ni que decir. –Mira, tienes razón. Soy un patán por haber aceptado esa tarea sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo, y fue todavía peor haberte incluido a ti sin preguntarte. Pero cuando Slughorn dijo que tenía que ser una chica mi acompañante, en la primera que pensé fue en ti. – Harry vio que Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa y se alegró de hacer las paces con su amiga. –Además, como ya te lo dije alguna vez, yo nunca he creído que seas fea. De hecho, creo que eres tan atractiva como para atraer a cualquier chico, Hermione. De verdad.

El rostro resplandeciente de la chica al oír sus palabras le demostraron a Harry que, después de todo, ya estaba empezando a entender a las mujeres.


	2. El Cazador cazado

**Capítulo 2**

**El cazador cazado**

El resto de la semana transcurrió en relativa calma, y en la normalidad a la que Harry y Hermione estaban acostumbrados. Y es que en realidad no les molestaba demasiado que todos cuchichearan y se rieran despacito a sus espaladas, o por lo menos eso creía Harry de Hermione, ya que ella lucía seria y no hacía comentario alguno al respecto, ni siquiera cuando Lavender y Parvati se estaban burlando de ella sin ningún recato. Pero aunque a él también le importaba poco lo que pensaran los demás, había una sensación rara que no lo dejaba tranquilo, como si todos supieran algo que él ignoraba.

Además estaba el hecho de tener que soportar a todas esas chicas pesadas que se reían como tontas y murmuraban al paso de Harry, y más de alguna le pidió que la llevara al bosque en lugar de Hermione.

Su amiga había estado hablando con él entre clase y clase, informándole lo necesario para poder atrapar al unicornio; pero Harry no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que llegaba un momento de la conversación donde ella se ponía súbitamente nerviosa y cambiaba de tema.

Así, Harry supo que una chica virgen podía atraer a tal punto a un unicornio que éste podía dejarse cortar un pedacito de su cuerno sin inmutarse, era como si el animal cayera en un tipo de encantamiento por la pureza de la doncella. Y como ninguno de los dos conocía el hechizo para cortar mágicamente el cuerno sin dañar al unicornio, tuvieron que pasar un par de horas en la biblioteca hasta que lo encontraron en el libro "Criaturas Mágicas Indomables".

Había otro detalle que incomodaba a Harry y tenía que ver con Ron. Éste se estaba comportando un poco huraño tanto con Harry como con Hermione desde el momento que sugirió que tal vez él pudiera acompañarlos para ayudar a Harry y no perderse detalle de tan singular cacería, y Hermione se había negado rotundamente a ello. Harry recordó que tampoco había querido que Hagrid se quedara, y se preguntaba porque ella prefería estar sola con él en un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque, donde entre más personas fueran todos estarían más seguros. Pero decidió no insistir en el tema aunque deseara que Ron los acompañase, ya que en el fondo se seguía sintiendo culpable por arrastrar a Hermione a esa tarea.

Por fin llegó el día sábado, encontrando a Harry inexplicablemente nervioso. Después del almuerzo estaba con un malhumorado Ron en la sala común, esperando que Hermione bajara de su dormitorio para encontrarse los dos con Hagrid afuera de su cabaña. En eso Dean y Seamus entraron riéndose por el retrato.

-¡Ah, Harry! –Exclamó Dean al verlo, -Aquí estás todavía... –Ambos se rieron tontamente mientras Ron los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Justamente veníamos comentado lo afortunado que eres, Harry... ¿nos contarás a tu regreso _todo_ lo que viste? –preguntó alegremente Seamus.

Harry estaba por preguntarles que era lo que les daba tanta gracia, cuando Ron, furioso, les gritó:

-¡Paren ya! Debería darles vergüenza... ella sólo cumple una tarea, además es prefecta. ¡Y yo también! Así que dejen de burlarse o los castigaré. Y tú Dean. ¿no se supone que eres el novio de mi hermana? Le diré lo que están haciendo.

-¡Está bien, Ron! No lo tomes así –se disculpó Dean. Los dos subieron al dormitorio sin dejar de reírse. Ron estaba tan furioso que Harry temió preguntarle que era eso que había pasado.

Entonces Hermione bajó rápidamente por la escalera. A Harry le sorprendió la manera en que iba ataviada: en vez de sus jeans de siempre tenía puesto algo que parecía una… ¿toga?. ¿O era vestido? En color blanco perla y con mucho vuelo, como si fuera de gasa. Pero aparte de eso en lo demás iba como siempre: su cabello suelto y revuelto, su rostro sin pizca de maquillaje y mientras bajaba se estaba colocando una chaqueta de mezclilla.

-¡Harry! –Se ruborizó al verlo, -Ya estoy lista, vamos que se hace tarde. Bueno, hasta pronto, Ron –le dijo al pasar.

Ron respondió un "adiós" que sonó como un gruñido y se tapó la cara con una historieta de su personaje favorito, "El muggle loco".

Harry siguió a Hermione por la salida del retrato y le preguntó el porqué de la prenda que llevaba puesta.

-Bueno, no es que te veas mal, pero... –dijo y ella lo miró suspicazmente.- Simplemente es diferente. Pero te ves bien, de veras. –agregó para que no se enfadara.

-Es por la ocasión, Harry. Leí que a los unicornios les atraen más las chicas que se visten de manera... romántica... por decirlo de alguna forma. Además, este vestido es más fácil de… -se calló de repente, poniéndose roja de nuevo. –Olvídalo.

Se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, pero en cuanto atravesaron la gran puerta de roble, una voz arrastrada les gritó desde su izquierda:

-¡Hola, "parejita"!. ¿Ansiosos por llegar? –varios Slytherins que acompañaban a Draco se rieron. -¡Oye, Potter! Espero que lo que vayas a ver sea TAN HORRIBLE que te _mueras_ de la impresión.

-Después de aguantar mirarte a ti durante tantos años nada podría ser peor, Malfoy -le respondió Harry casi con desgana.

Se alejaron de ellos mientras se continuaban riendo y Harry notó que el comentario de Malfoy había afectado a Hermione, porque estaba más seria que cuando salieron de la Torre. Harry se detuvo y la tomó del brazo suavemente para que ella también se parara.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –preguntó tristemente.

-¿Qué qué pasa? –repitió Harry. -Justamente eso es lo que yo quiero saber. ¿Por qué te afecta lo que dice ese idiota?. ¿Y porque todo el mundo se ríe de nosotros? No es que me importe, lo sabes, pero... simplemente quisiera saber. ¿Va a pasar algo que no me hayas dicho? – Harry buscó la mirada de Hermione, pero ésta volteó el rostro. –Es que en realidad todo esto parece hasta cierto punto una aventura emocionante: atraer a un unicornio, encantarlo con tu simple presencia y cortarle un pedazo de cuerno... estoy seguro que mucha gente no presumirá de haberlo hecho. Y por si eso fuera poco. ¡nos mejorará la nota en Pociones! Bueno, aunque no creo que a ti te haga mucha falta. -agregó para halagarla.

Ella sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué, Hermione?. ¿Por qué todos se burlan? –insistió. -¿Dónde está lo horrible de esta situación?

-¡Ay, Harry!. ¿De verdad no lo sabes?. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? Es que...

-¡Hey, ustedes! –les gritó Hagrid desde la puerta de su cabaña. -¡Si no se dan prisa nos agarrará la noche en pleno bosque!

Harry y Hermione se miraron y sin decir palabra caminaron hacia su amigo. Era una suerte que hubieran hecho las paces con él la semana anterior, después de las pruebas del equipo. Porque de por sí ya eran bastante incómodas estas circunstancias, Harry se imaginaba que hubiera sido peor si Hagrid todavía no les hablara, molesto como estaba porque no siguieron con su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Curiosamente Hagrid se comportó muy normal, como si los estuviera guiando a una divertida excursión por el bosque. Harry, que había esperado la misma actitud de bochorno y vergüenza que les habían demostrado todos los demás, se sintió muy feliz de que por lo menos Hagrid no pensara que lo que estaban haciendo fuera algo embarazoso o gracioso. Hermione también pareció relajarse ante la actitud despreocupada de Hagrid y pronto, los tres estaban platicando muy alegremente mientras se internaban en la espesura. Como siempre, Fang, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid los acompañaba

De repente, Hermione pareció acordarse de algo.

-¡Hagrid!. ¿Y los centauros?. ¿No nos atacarán? –le preguntó muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hermione. –la tranquilizó Hagrid moviendo una de sus manazas. –Siguen enojados, no lo niego, pero al parecer han establecido una tregua con nosotros. Yo ya he entrado varias veces al bosque y lo único que hacen es vigilarme de cerca, pero nada más. Así que no temas.

Harry notó algunos movimientos a lo lejos entre los árboles y pensó que esos debían ser los centauros. Esperaba que no les molestara lo que iban a hacer con el unicornio.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un pequeño claro por el que pasaba un minúsculo riachuelo. El sol caía a raudales entre los pocos árboles que había. Era un hermoso lugar, para tratarse del bosque prohibido.

-Bueno, muchachos. Aquí es. –les dijo Hagrid muy satisfecho. –Yo he visto más de una vez pasar unicornios por aquí, así que les aseguro que no hay mejor lugar para encontrar uno. Para regresar al castillo no tienen más que seguir este mismo camino de tierra. ¿Lo ven? Es imposible que se pierdan. Bien... ¡suerte con su cacería!

Harry de pronto se sintió muy desamparado al ver irse a Hagrid, pero recordó que Hermione estaba con él y decidió tomar coraje para estar preparado por si sufrían un ataque de centauros o algo así.

Hermione se tomó algunos minutos para asegurarse de que Hagrid se hubiera ido, mientras se iba poniendo más y más sofocada. Harry la miraba con curiosidad, preguntándose que seguiría a continuación.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Hermione con fingida alegría. –Mira Harry, tú tendrás que esconderte tras de algún árbol grueso, ya que el unicornio no debe verte. Yo me acostaré aquí, junto a este árbol. Se supone que un unicornio de alguna manera se dará cuenta de que yo... bueno, sentirá mi presencia y entonces vendrá. No salgas de tu escondite hasta que veas que él se tiende a mi lado y cierra sus ojos. Entonces te acercas y dices el hechizo apuntando a la punta de su cuerno, eso hará que se desprenda un pedazo. Lo tomas y lo guardas aquí –le dio una pequeña botella de boca ancha. -¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió pensando que eso era muy fácil. Buscó con la mirada algún árbol grueso y se dirigió a él. De repente se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Hermione!. ¿Estás segura de que no es peligroso para ti? – le preguntó. Hermione sonrió ante su temor y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Harry se acomodó detrás de un grueso roble mientras Hermione se dirigía a donde había dicho que esperaría al unicornio. Harry la vio quitarse su chaqueta y acomodarla en el húmedo suelo junto a un manzano, a modo de que le sirviera de almohada. Le pareció que estaba temblando, quizá fuera de frío. Entonces la miró tenderse y la perdió de vista, sólo alcanzaba a apreciar parte de su blanca indumentaria.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y Harry pudo apreciar por primera vez una belleza indómita en aquel bosque, belleza que nunca había tenido oportunidad de observar. Y es que, al decir verdad, todas sus incursiones habían estado siempre enmarcadas por algún hecho peligroso, a diferencia de esa ocasión donde ya estaba empezando a aburrirse de estar ahí oculto. Hasta le dio la impresión de estar en otro bosque muy diferente. De nuevo se preguntó dónde diablos estaba el peligro en aquella tarea, el motivo por el que todos se burlaban de ellos. Estaba imaginándose que quizás el unicornio le daría una patada o algo así al cortarle el cuerno, cuando lo vio acercarse.

La única vez que había visto un unicornio adulto había sido en su primer año en Hogwarts, pero éste estaba muerto. Después, habían estudiado algunos en clase, pero eran pequeños. No tenían comparación al que estaba viendo en ese momento. Era de un blanco tan puro que casi parecía brillar, tenía sus pezuñas doradas y el pelo de la crin y la cola se le ondulaban hermosamente con la suave brisa. Estaba asombrado de que un animal pudiera ser tan bello. Lo miró trotar suavemente hasta Hermione y observarla con atención. Entonces, tal como ella había dicho, la sublime criatura se recostó a su lado y posó su nívea cabeza en alguna parte de Hermione.

Harry esperó un minuto para asegurarse de que el unicornio cerrara sus ojos y entonces dejó su escondite. Silenciosamente, se acercó a ellos por atrás del manzano y pudo observar que, efectivamente, el animal parecía dormido sobre el vientre de Hermione, aunque a ella todavía no la veía completa.

Entonces salió de detrás del árbol con la varita en una mano y la botella en la otra, dispuesto a terminar la misión, cuando lo que vio lo dejó pegado al suelo e incapaz de moverse de la impresión. Sintió como si la sangre le abandonara sus miembros, dejó de percibir sus manos y piernas; y además parecía como si algo le oprimiera el cuerpo, ya que no podía respirar. Sólo era consciente del fuerte latir de su corazón, que parecía que se saldría de su pecho.

Y así se quedó como petrificado, observando la escena más bella que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás.

Hermione estaba acostada sobre las raíces del árbol y se había bajado su blanca túnica hasta la cintura. Estaba desnuda de ahí hacia arriba, con sus pequeños pero bien formados senos al descubierto, así como su diminuto ombligo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si creyera que no viendo a Harry tampoco él la vería. Su rostro estaba divinamente enmarcado por su cabello arremolinado y enredado entre las hojas secas, y sus mejillas lucían enormemente sonrosadas, quizá por la vergüenza que sentía.

Por más que quiso evitarlo, Harry no pudo negarle a sus ojos detener su mirada en los senos de Hermione. Fue algo superior a su voluntad. Todo lo demás perdió valor ante la belleza del cuadro que le presentaba la chica. Harry jamás creyó que los senos de su amiga de tantos años fueran tan magníficos, tan perfectos, tan... ¿acariciables? Parecían ser tan suaves pero a la vez tan firmes que deseó con todo su corazón poderlos tocar, sentirlos en los huecos de sus manos, descubrir con el tacto que lo que veían sus ojos era verdad... pero se contentó con acariciarlos con sus verdes ojos, tallando esa imagen en piedra para atesorarla en su mente y en su corazón, deleitándose con cada curva del torso de Hermione: su vientre, su cintura, sus brazos, su cuello, sus senos... cuyos pequeños pezones rosados estaban curiosamente erguidos...

Harry experimentó en ese momento algo que no había sentido jamás: un deseo casi irrefrenable y urgente por tocar, besar, probar, morder... Fue consiente del calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y que se detuvo en su parte más intima. Sintió que estaba empapado en sudor. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al igual que Hermione, pero él lo hizo porque temía que si seguía viendo esa escena no podría aguantar más... y no quería echar a perder las cosas con su amiga.

-Harry... ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Hermione en un susurro. -¿Te sientes bien?

_¿Bien,_ se preguntó Harry. No lo sabía. Abrió sus ojos obligándose a mirar a Hermione sólo a la cara pero eso resultaba muy difícil, sus ojos querían ir hacia más abajo. Observó que ella tenía los ojos abiertos también y que estaba desconcertada.

-Harry... –repitió ella y él pensó que su voz nunca le había sonado tan dulce. -¿Qué esperas? El unicornio puede despertar y yo tengo frío.

El muchacho pensó irreflexivamente darle calor con su propio cuerpo pero se contuvo, y sin contestarle palabra se forzó a mirar al unicornio (que ya no le parecía tan hermoso) y tuvo que ordenarle a su brazo apuntar a su cuerno con su varita. Por unos segundos no pudo acordarse del hechizo, era como si todo lo que sabía antes de ese momento hubiera sido borrado de su mente.

-_Cornus scindere_ –murmuró con la boca seca, cuando consiguió recordar.

Un diminuto destello dorado brotó de su varita y cortó limpiamente un pequeñito pedazo del cuerno, que era de un brillante color plateado. El buscador de Hogwarts más joven de todos los tiempos y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, por alguna extraña razón, no tuvo los reflejos necesarios para estirar a tiempo su brazo y coger el pedazo antes de que cayera justo _ahí_… entre la hendidura formada por los senos de Hermione. Sintió que algo ardió en su cara y miró que su amiga levantaba su propia mano para tomarlo, pero pareció arrepentirse y le dijo en voz queda:

-Olvidé que yo no puedo tocarlo, Harry. Debes hacerlo tú.

Se vieron a los ojos y Harry trató de descifrar lo que Hermione le decía con su mirada, y sólo leyó una absoluta confianza hacia él. Totalmente desquiciado por los nervios, dejó caer su varita y con su mano temblando sin control (imploraba que Hermione no se diera cuenta de eso) intentó tomar el trozo tocando lo menos posible la piel de ella, lo cual se le ponía difícil pues no sabía si ver fijamente su objetivo o mirar hacia otro lado. Era imposible de otro modo, sus dedos rozaron una piel que se le antojó exquisitamente suave, como la tela más sedosa que hubiera tocado jamás.

Sintió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo a partir de esos dedos que palparon a su amiga… Se incorporó tan bruscamente que casi se cae, y volteando hacia otro lado, metió el pedazo en su frasco y lo cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria. Atrás de él, sintió a Hermione y al unicornio levantarse y escuchó los murmullos de la tela que ella se volvía a vestir mientras el animal huía a todo galope. Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró profundamente intentando controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

-¡Gárgolas trepadoras! Eso sí que fue mágico. ¿Verdad, Harry?

Harry volteó hacia ella y se sorprendió por la naturalidad de sus palabras. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue, que aunque Hermione se hubiera cubierto su cuerpo de nuevo, él la seguía viendo desnuda. No podía quitarse de sus ojos la imagen del bello torso de Hermione. Lo podía ver en ella como si tuviera rayos x en sus anteojos. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un momento. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Caminaron en silencio buena parte del trayecto. Harry esquivaba la mirada de la chica, la cual lucía preocupada y triste.

El silencio le sirvió a Harry para tranquilizar su cuerpo y su corazón, que le dolía de tan rápido que le había latido. También le sirvió para reflexionar y entonces le encontró sentido a todo. A la vergüenza de Hermione, a todo lo dicho por los profesores, a las burlas de los demás, al enojo de Ron, y sobre todo, le encontró sentido a las crueles palabras de Malfoy. "Espero que lo que veas SEA HORRIBLE". Sintió una rabia asesina contra él, y juró vengar a su amiga.

Lo que no entendía era porque Hermione se había mostrado antes tan apenada por lo que iba a pasar y ahora estaba tan normal, como si ellos hubiesen ido al bosque a recoger moras. En cambio, él se sentía tan desconcertado: era la primera vez que veía una chica desnuda, y por Merlín, que nunca se imaginó que sería su mejor amiga la primera que vería.

Se aseguró a él mismo que si hubiera sabido de antemano que Hermione tenía que mostrar sus senos al unicornio quizá entonces se hubiera preparado mentalmente y no se hubiera asombrado tanto. ¿O sí? Se trató de convencer a sí mismo que todas sus reacciones fueron a causa de la sorpresa...

-¿Harry? –dijo Hermione tímidamente. -¿Tú crees que nuestra amistad pueda superar esto? Es que... no te quiero perder. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es que me moría de la pena.

-Pues yo no te noto muy apenada ya, Hermione. –contestó Harry un tanto molesto y sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Es que me has demostrado que he tenido razón siempre.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que siempre he dicho que eres un gran mago, una gran persona, un caballero y lo mejor: un gran amigo.

Pero desde ese día, Harry no pudo volver a ver a Hermione sólo como a una amiga.

Jamás.

La obsesión había empezado a hacer mella en su corazón, aunque él no lo notó.


	3. Recuerdo prohibido

**Capítulo 3**

**Recuerdo prohibido.**

Aquella noche del sábado que regresaron del bosque fue una de las más memorables que Harry recordara haber pasado. No porque hubiera sucedido algún hecho extraordinario, sino porque su vida pareció partirse en ese punto. De ahí en adelante su alma ya no tendría paz.

Además, todo parecía haberse volteado de cabeza, curiosamente las personas parecían actuar al contrario de cómo lo venían haciendo todos los días anteriores.

Por increíble que parezca, al llegar ambos al castillo fueron recibidos con aplausos y vítores por varios Gryffindors que los esperaban en los terrenos, como si estuvieran retornando de una misión altamente peligrosa. Harry se sentía totalmente abochornado cuando sus compañeros le preguntaban pícaramente que _cómo_ le había ido, por lo que contestaba sólo gruñidos inteligibles. Las chicas felicitaban calurosamente a Hermione por haber sido _tan_ valiente y le hacían preguntas de todo tipo.

-¿Cómo se portó Harry contigo al verte... ya sabes, así como estabas? –escuchó que Ginny le preguntaba en voz bajita a Hermione volteando de reojo hacia él.

-Pues… pienso que lo tomó de lo más natural, Ginny. Yo no esperaba menos de él. Ha sido todo un caballero... –Hermione miró con cariño a Harry. -No me hizo sentir avergonzada en ningún momento.

_Es que no me viste devorarte con la mirada... y el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no tocarte,_ pensó Harry con aprehensión al oírlas.

Harry le dio el frasco con su pequeño trofeo a Hermione para que se los mostrara a todos, ya que él no tenía humor para seguir con esa situación. Y en cuanto empezó a escuchar a Hermione hablar sobre el cuerno del unicornio y su relación con los genitales femeninos y masculinos, pensó que esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso y salió corriendo de ahí.

Se dirigió a su sala común con la esperanza de encontrarse a Ron, pues no lo había visto en los jardines. No lo vio, así que subió al dormitorio para huir de unas chicas de segundo que empezaron a hacerle preguntas impertinentes. Cerró la puerta y recargó su frente en ella tratando de refrescarse la cabeza, la cual sentía arder. Le parecía difícil de creer lo que había pasado, y peor era que todo el colegio lo supiera. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era recordar que allá, en aquel claro, estuvo a punto de perder el control y arrojarse sobre su amiga... no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de ello. Se preguntó si hubiera sentido lo mismo si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra chica...

-¿Y bien?. ¿Se divirtieron? –dijo Ron, quien estaba sentado en su cama y tenía cara de pocos amigos. –Supongo que la pasaron muy bien. ¿No? Sobre todo tú, me imagino. –concluyó con resentimiento.

Harry dejó la puerta y se acercó a Ron con una tanto enojo en la cara que hizo que el pelirrojo se arrepintiera de lo que le había dicho.

-Tú lo sabías –afirmó Harry furioso señalándolo con un dedo. –Lo supiste todo el tiempo y no me lo dijiste. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me divertí si casi muero de la impresión de ver a Hermione... así?

Ron se ruborizó y dijo en voz queda:

-Pero... ¿es que cómo querías que yo te dijera algo así, Harry? Creí que alguien más te lo contaría, como todos parecían saber...

-¡Claro! –estalló Harry. -¡Cómo siempre, soy el último en enterarme!. ¡El secreto a voces que todos sabían menos yo! –se dejó caer en su cama derrotado. –No tienes idea de cómo me siento avergonzado. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si hubieras visto de esa forma a tu mejor ami…? –De repente recordó algo y miró con suspicacia a su amigo: -Pero si tú querías ir con nosotros, Ron... y _tú sabías_ lo que iba a pasar.

Indudablemente Harry nunca había visto a su amigo tan colorado. De pronto Ron pareció muy interesado en una mosca que estaba peleando con el vidrio de la ventana y no le respondió. Enojado, Harry se sentó de modo que le daba la espalda a su amigo y trató de pensar. Al parecer Ron habría deseado estar en su lugar y ver lo que él había visto.

Bueno, eso no debería de sorprenderle. Era algo que de cierto modo había esperado que pasara desde que conocía a sus dos amigos. Harry siempre había creído que se gustaban y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que iniciaran una relación romántica. Antes esto no le habría importado, pero hoy... ¿Todavía le daría lo mismo?

¿Sería posible que Ron estuviera enamorado de ella?. ¿Y ella de él? Trató de recordar detalles en el trato que les prodigaba Hermione a los dos intentando encontrar alguna diferencia que le dijera en cuál de los dos amigos estaba ella más interesada...

Harry recordó que la semana pasada había descubierto a Hermione ayudando a Ron en la prueba de quidditch, sin importarle que fuera trampa... pero esa misma mañana ella lo había adulado a él durante el desayuno diciéndole "que nunca había estado tan _guapetón_ como ahora"… Y el año anterior ella lo había acompañado al bosque para librarlo del castigo de Umbridge... y no sólo eso, había sido la primera en creerle que Sirius estaba en peligro (sintió un estirón en el estómago al recordar _aquella_ noche en el Ministerio)...

Cerró los ojos y se desplomó en su cama deseando más que nunca tener a su padrino todavía con él... Sirius sería el único en el que Harry pudiera confiar los extraños sentimientos que surgían en su interior y brindarle algún consejo.

Después de un rato, Ron se levantó y le habló para bajar a cenar, pero Harry no le respondió y fingió que dormía. Su amigo bajó y lo dejó solo con sus deseos y reflexiones.

¿Cómo podría Harry tener hambre en ese momento después de haber visto lo que vio? Había descubierto que su amiga de toda la vida era una mujer hermosa y deseable, y por Dios que no podía sacarse de la cabeza su imagen de desvalida desnudez.

Por un momento decidió dejar de luchar contra ese pensamiento que exigía aflorar en su mente y se rindió a él, disfrutándolo y liberando también sus instintos.

Cerrando los ojos, se deleitó recreando aquel momento como si rebobinara una película y la viera una y otra vez. Dicen que la mente es tan poderosa que puede despertar a los demás sentidos, y esa noche Harry descubrió que era verdad. Fue como si se transportara a ese instante, podía oír los sonidos del bosque y oler la hojarasca, pero sobre todo, podía ver de nuevo la virginal imagen de Hermione acostada indefensa bajo aquel árbol, con el bello unicornio a su lado y la cabeza de éste sobre su vientre. Pudo apreciar con gran nitidez su desnudez, sus senos que le tentaban a tocarlos, su rostro encantadoramente ruborizado, su cabello revuelto con la naturaleza del lugar... y experimentó de nuevo todo ese mar de sensaciones que habían invadido su cuerpo en el bosque, y que hasta ese día eran desconocidas para él. Estaba excitado por segunda vez en su vida... era muy agradable y decidió seguir hasta el final.

Apretó sus puños y se recostó boca abajo, invadido por una caliente y envolvente sensación que le exigía un desahogo urgente. Sintió su cuerpo sudar al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se hacía más rápida, mientras se imaginaba a él mismo en aquella escena bajando sobre Hermione... tocándola... primero suavemente y luego con furia, besándola, probando el sabor de su piel y sus labios, mientras le bajaba su blanca túnica para dejar al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo... debía de ser tan bello como se lo estaba imaginando.

-Hermione... no tenía idea... que fueras tan hermosa... –murmuró.

La deseaba tanto que le dolía. Tuvo que morder la almohada para ahogar los gemidos de placer que emitió mientras la sola imagen de ella lo llevó a la culminación de esas sensaciones, usando su propia cama en sustitución del cuerpo de Hermione e imaginando que sus manos eran las de ella. Y después... la gloria...

----------oOo----------

Al despertar en la mañana, se asustó de él mismo al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche antes de dormir y sintió un terrible remordimiento por haber usado el recuerdo de Hermione para... bueno, para eso que hizo.

Levantó un poco su cabeza y miró a Ron todavía roncando en su cama y se preguntó de nuevo si su amigo estaría interesado en ella. Si no era así, quizá no le molestaría que Harry intentara tener algo con Hermione. Pero... ¿Qué tal si sí estaba enamorado?. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?. ¿Sería capaz de competir con él?

_No, claro que no_, pensó. La amistad que tenía con Ron iba más allá de cualquier romance, lo único que haría sería echar a perder lo que tenía con ambos pues ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Hermione sintiera algo por él... y pensándolo bien, tampoco estaba seguro de lo que él sentía fuera amor.

Trató de convencerse a si mismo de que sólo había sido la impresión de verla así como la vio, y que después de _lo que hizo en la noche_ todo volvería a la normalidad.

No podía estar más equivocado.


	4. Después del partido

**Capítulo 4 **

**Después del partido. **

Con el pasar de los días Harry se encontraba cada vez más desconcertado; y era que, por más que trataba de fingir normalidad en su relación con Hermione, le parecía imposible dejar de recordar su cálida desnudez cada vez que la veía, sintiendo después un terrible sentimiento de culpa con ella porque en vez de prestarle atención cuando le hablaba, su mente se perdía en los recovecos de sus senos, intentando imaginar cómo sería tocarlos.

Y como si eso no fuera poco, durante las noches el recuerdo del bosque visitaba con regularidad a Harry en sus sueños... y a veces también Harry lo invitaba a venir cuando aún estaba despierto.

Aún con todo esto se aseguraba a sí mismo una y otra vez que pronto pasaría de esos sentimientos y volvería a ver a Hermione sólo como una amiga, quien por cierto jamás volvió a tocar el tema de esa tarde en el bosque y aparentaba estar de lo más normal con Harry, con sus constantes enojos por que el muchacho seguía experimentando con los hechizos anotados en su libro de Pociones.

A Harry lo hería un poco la actitud distante de su amiga, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Estaba tan seguro de que Hermione le ocultaba algo que podía haber apostado su Saeta de Fuego.

Ron también estaba un poco malhumorado, y Harry creía que era porque estaba celoso de no ser un invitado en las famosas fiestas de Slughorn... ni tampoco en las cazas de unicornios.

Pero Harry no estaba seguro de que su pelirrojo amigo estuviera celoso de ellos, pues lo había atrapado más de una vez mirando a Lavender Brown de un modo especial... Entonces. ¿eso quería decir que no estaba interesado en Hermione? Pero ese era un asunto que no debía importarle... ¿o sí?. ¿Y porqué no podía dejar de alegrarse con ello?

Para no pensar tanto en Hermione y sus atributos recién descubiertos, Harry pasaba mucho tiempo practicando los hechizos no verbales y leyendo su copia misteriosa del libro de Pociones. Por cierto que Slughorn estaba fascinado con el pedazo de cuerno que pudieron conseguir, y le prometió a la clase que en próximas fechas les asignaría proyectos especiales en donde le darían un interesante uso al escurridizo material.

-¡_Pulveris!_ - dijo Slughorn convirtiendo el pedazo en partículas ultra finas, que parecía ser plata pulverizada. –Así nos rendirá más. ¡Ah, mis queridos muchachos! –se dirigió a Harry y Hermione. –Realmente son dos magos valientes y brillantes. ¡Gracias a ustedes esta clase aprenderá más este año! -concluyó visiblemente emocionado.

Sí, y gracias a eso Harry le debía haber perdido la imagen inocente que tenía de Hermione... Draco y la mesa de los Slytherin no paraban de reírse y señalarlos durante todas las clases, y Harry ansiaba poderse vengar de él, pero no había encontrado momento oportuno.

Miró a Hermione y la encontró tan impasible como siempre. En ese momento deseo saber Legeremancia para poder explorar la mente de la chica y averiguar porque se comportaba tan fría con él... ¿Existiría la mínima posibilidad de que Harry le gustara aunque fuera un poquito?. ¿De que Hermione pudiera experimentar alguna vez sentimientos como los que él sentía hacia con ella? Harry no pudo evitar bajar la mirada del rostro de la chica hacia las curvas que sus senos formaban en la blusa, pero volteó rápidamente a otro lado reprimiendo por enésima vez la excitación que surgía en todo su cuerpo... y que se hacía notable bajo sus pantalones. Y de nuevo, se sintió culpable.

----------oOo----------

Los días pasaron haciéndose cada vez más fríos... Harry se mantenía ocupado en las prácticas de quidditch con el flamante equipo del que era capitán, y por cierto en el cual Ron no estaba haciendo un muy buen papel. Pero Harry estaba seguro que lograría sobreponerse al hecho de haber visto a su hermana besarse apasionadamente con Dean y a la noticia de que Hermione se había besuqueado con Víktor Krum. A Harry le había sorprendido la reacción furiosa de Ron, que llegó al grado de ignorar a Hermione y estar molesto con todo el mundo. Y no era que a Harry le agradara saber que la chica se hubiera besado con el famoso buscador búlgaro, pero eso era algo que ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Y además, él también se había besado con Cho. En cierto modo ellos estaban a mano. ¿No es cierto?

Por suerte también tenía las clases particulares con Dumbledore, donde éste le mostraba en su pensadero recuerdos de Tom Ryddle, que decía, le servirían a Harry para vencerlo.

A Harry se le ocurría que un pensadero le vendría muy bien a él mismo, así podría sacarse de una vez por todas de la cabeza el bendito recuerdo del bosque... aunque también le podría servir para recrearse la pupila viéndolo desde otra perspectiva. El muchacho se desesperaba por no encontrar un sosiego a su inquietud, y le alarmaba el hecho de que el tiempo pasaba y no parecían disminuir sus ganas de ver un poco más del cuerpo de Hermione...

Con todo esto llegó el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, dónde Ron se lució como guardián y en el furor de la fiesta de celebración se lió con Lavender.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago al ver que Hermione salía de la sala común bastante triste después de contemplar un beso entre Ron y su nueva acompañante. Aunque Harry fingía que no le importaba, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al comprobar que su amiga se deprimía por la nueva relación de Ron. Sintió en su interior una punzada caliente y desagradable, algo que lo hacía sentirse tremendamente infeliz: era el monstruo de los celos.

Pero... de repente supo que quizás esa era su oportunidad de saber de una vez por todas si ella sentía algo por Ron o no, y si Harry podía aspirar a una mínima posibilidad con ella. Así que salió corriendo por el retrato y la buscó frenéticamente, encontrándola sola con su alma en un aula abierta.

Se quedó un momento parado en umbral cubierto por la penumbra del pasillo, contemplándola casi sin respirar. Hermione estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor, con la cabeza gacha y semblante triste. Harry la observó de arriba a abajo, deleitándose con su esbelta figura resaltada en sus ajustados jeans y ceñido suéter rojo. Pensó que si pudiera elegir un momento para pasar la eternidad, sin duda elegiría ese... su amiga le parecía extremadamente sexy.

Decidido a saber la verdad de una vez por todas, caminó en silencio hacia ella. Se sintió torpe y nervioso, como su primera noche en Hogwarts cuando había caminado hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

Ella lo escuchó venir y volteó. A pesar de la media luz, Harry estuvo seguro de que su mirada brilló por un momento.

-Ah, hola Harry... –sonrió levemente.

-Errr... hola. – Harry se detuvo justo frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar que tenía las pestañas húmedas: había llorado. Harry sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior.

Pero aún así, tenía que preguntarle; sólo que no sabía cómo comenzar. Empezó a sentir que sudaba frío y que las manos le temblaban... las metió en las bolsas de su pantalón para que Hermione no se diera cuenta.

-Buen partido... ¿verdad? –_Dios mío. ¿Podría ser alguien más torpe?_, pensó de él mismo.

-Aja... se ve que Ron está celebrando a lo grande. –contestó ella con amargura.

_Otra vez Ron_... entonces sí le gustaba... Harry sintió una envidia repentina de la suerte de su amigo y se preguntó que vería Hermione en él que Harry no tenía. Decidido a ganar o morir de una buena vez, le soltó:

-Hermione... –la voz le temblaba. –Lo que pasó en el bosque... ¿recuerdas? –ella lo miró intrigada. –Yo... este... no he podido olvidarlo, si entiendes a que me refiero.

Estuvo seguro que ella entendió perfectamente de que estaba hablando, por algo era la mejor del curso, pero le respondió fingiendo que no comprendía:

-Bueno, Harry... ver a un unicornio no es una experiencia que le suceda a uno muy seguido. Yo también estoy fascinada... –algo en la mirada de Harry la hizo detenerse. –Harry. ¿qué pasa?. ¿Porque me ves así?

Harry dio dos pasos adelante franqueando la distancia que los separaba y le dijo con voz ronca:

-Tú sabes que no estoy hablando del unicornio... hablo de ti...

Incapaz de resistir más, sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y temblando tomó la cara de Hermione con ellas, asombrándose de la sedosidad y frescura de su tez... mientras bajaba su rostro sin dejar de verla a los ojos, rogando que no lo rechazara.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a besarla. Sentir sus labios con los suyos fue superior a todo lo que hubiera podido esperar. Estaban tan suaves y eran tan cálidos, además sabía tan bien... con enorme alegría se dio cuenta que ella le correspondía el beso, su boca se abrió levemente y él aprovechó para probar el interior con su lengua... saboreó sus dientes y cuando rozó la lengua de ella, la sintió dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de placer.

Esto lo animó a buscar más. Sin dejar de besarla, bajó sus manos y los colocó en sus hombros. Los sintió pequeños y frágiles, y la suave tela del suéter lo invitaba a seguir acariciando. Poco a poco, sin dejar de acariciarla con gentileza, bajó por su espalda y llegó hasta su cintura y esperó un momento, esperando su reacción.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione levantó sus manos y tomó a su vez la cabeza de él, enredando sus dedos entre su pelo. A Harry le encantó el gesto, y aprovechando que ella tenía los brazos levantados empezó a subir sus propias manos desde su cintura hacia la base de sus senos, donde se limitó a acariciar los bordes de los mismos con sus pulgares. Era una sensación indescriptible, tocar sus senos por fin después de haber soñado tanto con ellos... Harry no podría describirlo con palabras... eran tan blandos pero a la vez tan firmes como ninguna otra cosa hubiera tocado antes, podía sentirlos aún sobre la tela del suéter.

Se entretuvo en esa caricia lo que le pareció una eternidad, sin atreverse a ir más allá, pero Hermione parecía estar disfrutando tanto como él... como si ella también hubiera esperado esto desde siempre.

-No te imaginas cuánto te he deseado... –le susurró Harry. –Desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ti...

-Oh, Harry... yo… –musitó ella, pero no terminó su frase porque Harry no se lo permitió.

Cubrió de nuevo su boca con la suya, y sin poder soportar un segundo más, abarcó sus senos con cada una de sus manos, sintiendo como si estuvieran hechos a su medida. Hermione se arqueó de placer. Era infinitamente mejor de como lo había imaginado... Empezó a masajear con toda la suavidad que fue capaz y de repente sintió la dureza de los pezones erguidos de Hermione en las palmas de sus manos.

Esto lo excitó tanto que sintió que se quemaba por dentro. Instintivamente, se acercó más y pegó su cuerpo al de Hermione, sintiendo como la dureza bajo su pantalón tocaba el vientre de ella.

Lo que más placer le daba era la manera en que Hermione reaccionaba. Estaba totalmente entregada, aceptando cada caricia y acercamiento que le daba Harry sin protestar. Éste empezó a besarla con más pasión, mordisqueándole sus labios mientras ella emitía gemiditos que eran música para los oídos de Harry.

Decidido a llegar hasta el final y ponerle fin al deseo que lo estaba devorando por dentro desde hace tanto, Harry dejó su boca y empezó con su cuello, el cual era suave y tenía un olor y sabor que Harry jamás se imaginó que podría ser de una piel. Las manos de Hermione dejaron su cabeza y las deslizó por su espalda hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura, y para gran asombro de Harry, sintió que ella lo jalaba más hacia su cuerpo, como si esto fuera posible. Se podría haber dicho que entre los dos no cabía un alfiler.

Sin dejar de besar su cuello, bajó sus manos hasta llegar al borde de la tela de su suéter y la levantó, introduciéndolas entre la prenda y la piel de ella. Se maravilló por la suavidad del torso de Hermione mientras sus manos subían de su estrecha cintura hasta su sostén. Sabía que las chicas lo abrochaban por atrás, por lo que dirigió sus manos a la espalda de ella y con gran torpeza y después de varios intentos logró desabrochar la prenda.

Y así, aún sin quitarle su suéter, regresó su boca a la de ella y sus manos al frente para obtener el trofeo que por tantas noches había anhelado: sus senos... Al sentir a Harry tocándolos, Hermione empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y a besarlo con más pasión.

Gratamente sorprendido por el sometimiento de ella, Harry disfrutó por fin la lisura y voluptuosidad de sus firmes senos, sintiendo que toda la eternidad no bastaría para cansarse de tocarlos. Los acarició con la mayor delicadeza que fue capaz, disfrutando su redondez y tibieza... conociéndolos... mimándolos... se deleitó palpando sus pezones mientras Hermione se quejaba suavemente emitiendo su cálido aliento en la boca de él.

Estaba pensando si sería mucho tentar a su suerte si intentaba bajar su boca hacia ellos, en un desesperado deseo por probar su sabor, cuando de repente una voz lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

-¡HARRY!. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?


	5. Locura y traición

**Nota de la autora:**

Como ya te había advertido al principio del ff... en este capítulo leerás un Harry que te hará decir: "¡Hey! Un momento, éste no es_ mi_ _Harry_... ¿qué diablos le has hecho, Julieta?"... Y yo te diré: "Tranquilo (o tranquila), por favor... sólo sigue leyendo y lo averiguarás...¿ok?" ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**Locura y traición **

Si en aquellas noches de desvelo dónde se deleitaba con el recuerdo del bosque y se imaginaba a él mismo haciendo cosas innombrables con Hermione desnuda, había creído por un momento que encontraría paz al cumplir su anhelo de tocarla y besarla aunque fuera una vez, había estado en un gran error, como ahora se daba cuenta.

Aquel encuentro con Hermione en el aula vacía no había hecho más que incrementar el enorme deseo que sentía por ella, al grado de que se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión y lo estaba haciendo temer seriamente por su salud mental.

Y a esto se le sumaba la certeza que tenía Harry de que Hermione disfrutó tanto como él de ese apasionado intercambio de besos y caricias, cosa que no dejaba de sorprenderlo porque había estado casi seguro de que para ella Harry era sólo un amigo y que quizá por el que sentía algo, era Ron y no él.

Curiosamente, esta cuestión había dejado de importarle... estuviera enamorada de Ron o del profesor Flitwick, a Harry le daba igual. No era el amor de Hermione lo que le interesaba ya. Lo importante sería lo que obtendría de ella, hablando de _otras cosas_. La respuesta apasionada de Hermione en la otra noche no dejaba de ser una noticia grata pues le daba esperanzas de poder culminar lo que habían dejado empezado aquella vez.

En el fondo, Harry presentía que algo andaba mal con él, pero era demasiado débil para luchar contra ello. Era más fácil dejarse llevar; era placentero... era excitante... era como un juego. Una cacería. Pero ahora la víctima no era un unicornio.

El extremo afán por disfrutar plenamente del cuerpo de Hermione se había convertido en su motivo de vivir. Ya no le importaba nada... no ponía atención en sus clases por estar soñando despierto mientras la miraba. Tampoco le interesaba que Ron no le hablara, Harry creía que el pelirrojo sólo era un perdedor celoso sin importancia para él. Hasta había olvidado la profecía y el hecho de que él era "El elegido"... ahora le parecía graciosa la idea. Sí tenía que ser un elegido, sería el elegido de Hermione y nada más.

El punto era encontrarla a solas en algún lugar propicio, pensaba Harry... la seguiría hasta hallar esa oportunidad... sabía que dadas las circunstancias, Hermione no se negaría a darle lo que Harry anhelaba... sólo era cuestión de cazarla... acorralarla... y atraparla.

El problema era que ahora Hermione parecía haberle cogido miedo. No habían cruzado palabra desde el incidente del aula vacía, y de eso ya hacían varios días. Harry notaba que le rehuía la mirada... que al término de las clases escapaba a toda velocidad y procuraba no encontrarse nunca cerca de Harry y mucho menos a alguna hora del día cuando hubiese probabilidad de estar a solas. Pero la actitud renuente de ella sólo hacía que Harry encontrara la cacería más interesante. Y el trofeo de caza era mucho más tentador que un pedazo de cuerno, obviamente.

Y pensar que aquella noche pudieron haber llegado tan lejos como Harry hubiese querido, ya que parecía que Hermione estaba dispuesta a todo... de no haber sido por el estúpido de su ex amigo que interrumpió su momento de intimidad...

----------oOo----------

_-¡HARRY!. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? _

_Hermione y Harry sintieron como si los despertaban de golpe de un hermoso sueño, y separaron sus labios con brusquedad al mirar los dos hacia la puerta que, desafortunadamente, Harry no cerró. _

_Ron los miraba atónito y furioso, con cara de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Centraba su atención en el punto donde las manos de Harry aún permanecían bajo el suéter de Hermione. Al darse cuenta de eso, ella empujó al ojiverde para que las sacara de donde habían estado brindándole caricias un momento antes. _

_Harry miró que Hermione se ponía roja y un segundo después, se bajaba de la mesa de un salto y salía corriendo de la habitación sin mirarlo a él a los ojos ni a Ron a la cara. _

_Harry, que todavía no asimilaba bien que era lo que había pasado, sintió en su interior un brusco cambio de sentimientos: del deseo y la excitación a la frustración y el enojo. Pero como si se tratara de una poderosa droga que causa adicción desde la primera vez que se prueba, sintió nacer en su cuerpo una extrema necesidad de culminar a toda costa aquello que había empezado con Hermione. Estaba tan molesto por la interrupción que no se percató que una sombra oscura llamada obsesión envolvía su corazón de manera abrumadora. _

_Ron, quien había observado con tristeza a Hermione hasta que ésta se perdió de vista, volteó su rostro hacia Harry y lo miró con gran decepción. Pero a Harry no le importó... ya nada tenía valor en el mundo para él mientras no hiciera suya a Hermione. _

_-Sabes que no está permitido hacer eso en el colegio, Harry – le dijo Ron quedamente. –Los podrían haber expulsado a ambos. _

_Una furia ciega se apoderó del alma de Harry y culpando de su fracaso a su amigo, le contestó con crueldad: _

_-Cómo si te importara... lo que pasa es que no soportas que te la haya ganado. Yo no tengo la culpa que tengas el cerebro de un troll... te enojaste con ella y corriste a los brazos de Lavender. ¡Inteligente estrategia! Así que considérate el perdedor del juego, Ron. Ella será mía. _

_El pelirrojo lo miró incrédulo como esperando que Harry estuviera diciendo una broma, pero debió haber notado que su rabia era auténtica. Agachó la cabeza y con gran tristeza se dio la media vuelta y parecía que se marcharía. Pero antes le dijo: _

_-Es verdad que a mí siempre me gustó Hermione, pero yo sabía que te prefería a ti... me pude haber alegrado de que estuvieran juntos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no la mereces... _

----------oOo----------

En el exterior del castillo el clima era tan frío e inclemente como la nueva actitud de Harry; soplaba un viento gélido que azotaba todos los cristales del castillo y se colaba por doquier, como un terrible augurio.

Harry espiaba a Hermione escondido detrás de un estante lleno de libros de Encantamientos. Lo venía haciendo de manera habitual en los últimos días. Espiar, seguir, acosar... cazar.

Hermione estaba estudiando en una mesa de la biblioteca, tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta que alguien la observaba con avidez apenas a unos metros de ella. Leía un grueso tomo titulado "Enfermedades y Virus mágicos de la Antigüedad" y parecía bastante interesada. Arrugaba la frente, clara señal de su concentración.

Harry pensó que el momento era oportuno y se dirigió hacia ella. Había perdido todo atisbo de timidez en sus movimientos; ahora se manejaba con seguridad, como un león dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su presa. Se sentó en una silla justo frente a la chica, quien levantó la mirada del texto y al verlo se sobresaltó tanto que casi rompe el libro al cerrarlo con fuerza.

-¡Harry!... –susurró asustada. A él lo excitó el efecto y la fuerza que tenía su presencia sobre ella y sonrió... casi con malignidad. -¿Qué hay? –preguntó Hermione en un tono que ella deseó sonara casual.

Harry no le respondió de inmediato, se limitó a mirarla con profundidad, desnudándola con sus verdes ojos... Hermione pareció darse cuenta lo que pasaba por su mente, porque súbitamente se sonrojó. La muchacha miró a su alrededor con temor, como para asegurarse que hubiera alguien que pudiera ir en su auxilio en caso de que lo necesitara.

-Oye, Hermione... –dijo lentamente en un tono seductor. -¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de Navidad que dará el profesor Slughorn? Tengo entendido que no tienes pareja, y pues... ya ves, Ron sigue enredado con Lavender. ¿Verdad? –añadió con crueldad.

Hermione se puso más roja si eso pudiera ser posible y agachó la mirada. Levantó su labio inferior como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesta, gesto que Harry encontró bastante sensual. Pero la chica se recuperó rápidamente y lo volvió a ver a los ojos.

-Entonces me estás invitando por lástima, porque no tengo a nadie más, según tú. –lo miró desafiante.

Harry no dejó de sonreír, lo divertía provocar a la chica. De hecho, últimamente encontraba mucho más divertido que antes molestar a las personas hasta hacerlas rabiar.

-Pues no estoy interesada en ir contigo... gracias. Preferiría ir sola… o no ir –le dijo ella. Harry no respondió nada, sólo la miró con sorna. –Pero no creo que encontrar pareja sea problema para ti... ¿verdad? –continuó Hermione, con su voz cargada de amargura. -He escuchado que hay un montón de chicas que están dispuestas a todo, hasta de darte una poción de amor para que las escojas a ellas. Supongo que te sobran opciones.

-¿Acaso estás celosa, linda Hermione? –le preguntó divertido.

Ella soltó una risotada que sonó muy fingida y evitó mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Vamos, Hermione... ¿Ahora vas a negar que estás interesada en mí?. ¿Qué yo no te gusto?. ¿O me vas a decir que no disfrutaste lo de la otra noche? –preguntó Harry y Hermione lo miró nerviosa. -A mí me dio la impresión de que la estabas pasando muy bien.

Harry vio indignación e incredulidad centelleando en los ojos color marrón de ella, pero no le importó.

-No sé quién eres, Harry. Te desconozco totalmente. –le dijo furiosa. –Tú ya no eres el chico del que yo... ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. –añadió con voz triste.

Hermione se levantó abruptamente, cogió sus cosas con rapidez y salió casi corriendo de ahí, dejando a un regocijado Harry sonriendo y planeando el siguiente paso de su cacería.

----------oOo----------

Aunque realmente no tenía ojos para ninguna otra chica, Harry decidió invitar a Luna como acompañante para la fiesta, más que nada para no ir solo. Por un momento había pensado invitar a Romilda Vane sólo para poner celosa a Hermione, pero al final decidió que eso no era conveniente para su propósito.

Se presentó en la repleta reunión con su amiga Luna tomada de la mano, y respondió algunos saludos por mera cortesía. A su lado, Luna hablaba sin parar pero Harry no escuchaba palabra. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba toda su mente: buscar a Hermione entre la multitud.

Sabía que venía con McLaggen... ¿En qué estaría pensando Hermione al invitar a semejante perdedor?. ¿En ponerlo celoso? Harry rió entre dientes... cómo si ese imbécil pudiera representar alguna competencia para él.

En el desayuno había escuchado a Parvati y a Lavender hablar encantadas sobre ello. Tanto Harry, que estaba sentado cerca, como Ron, que estaba envuelto en los brazos de Lavender, se dirigieron una mirada cargada de furia. No se hablaban desde que Ron los había descubierto aquella noche en plena acción... Y sinceramente Harry se sentía muy bien así... era un estorbo menos que se quitaba de en medio. No lograba entender porque Ron seguía con Lavender si en el fondo estaba enamorado de Hermione. Pero bueno, así le dejaba el camino libre a él.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá un poco de rivalidad le haría más emocionante la conquista, si eso fuera posible. En eso estaba pensando cuando de repente la vio: ella venía caminando junto a McLaggen, ambos con sendos vasos de ponche en la mano. Se dio cuenta, con malvada alegría, que Hermione tenía cara de estar pasando muy mal rato.

Harry sonrió por la actitud de la chica que demostraba que estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber ido con McLaggen, pero tuvo que tragar saliva por la impresión de verla tan primorosamente ataviada. Llevaba una túnica de seda de un pálido color azul que se le ajustaba al cuerpo con cada paso que daba y mostraba el contorno de sus piernas. Su cabello lo traía recogido en un moño que parecía hecho al descuido y dejaba muchos mechones sueltos que caían sensualmente sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

La mente de Harry voló y de repente se sintió fortalecido y valiente... tendría que ser esa noche. Esa chica tan bella tenía que ser suya. Ahora sí se aseguraría que Ron ni nadie estuviera cerca para interrumpirlos... y entonces...

Justo en ese momento McLaggen miró hacia arriba y con una estúpida sonrisa, tomó con rudeza a Hermione del brazo y la volteó hacia él. Harry no pudo dejar de apreciar que su túnica se abrochaba en un nudo tras la nuca de ella y que dejaba la mitad de su juvenil espalda descubierta. Pero, un momento... ¿Porqué McLaggen la estaba jaloneando y tratando de atraer cerca de él?

Harry miró a la parte de arriba de sus cabezas y entendió que McLaggen estaba tratando de aprovechar un inoportuno muérdago que había quedado justo sobre ellos.

El ojiverde sintió la fría daga de los celos atravesarle el alma, no iba a permitir que le hicieran eso a su chica. Era suya y de nadie más. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y volteando hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie lo viera, la levantó apenas lo suficiente apuntando a McLaggen y murmuró:

-_Rictusempra._

Todos alrededor se volvieron para observar con indignación a aquel joven que de repente soltó a Hermione y empezó a estremecerse en una risa histérica. Hermione lo miró con horror, seguro pensaría que se había vuelto loco.

-Luna... –dijo Harry. –Regreso en un momento. ¿Sí?

-Está bien.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y McLaggen, que por cierto ya estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago con sus brazos, sin poder parar de reír. Harry tomó la mano de ella sintiendo escalofríos al hacerlo. Hermione lo miró sorprendida por un segundo, pero permitió que él la alejara de ahí.

-Parece que ya tomó demasiado ponche. ¿Verdad? –le dijo a Hermione divertido. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, indudablemente Harry había llegado a su rescate en el mejor momento. _Que conveniente es jugar el papel de héroe_, pensó él con perversidad.

Regresó a dónde había dejado a Luna llevando consigo a Hermione. Ambas se saludaron de buen agrado. Pasaron un buen rato los tres hablando pestes del Ministro de Magia, y Harry intentó comportarse encantador con ambas chicas como una estrategia para recuperar la confianza de Hermione, teniendo que desviar la mirada del escote de ella en muchas ocasiones para evitar ser descubierto. Hermione pareció relajarse y disfrutaba de su compañía, así como de las tonterías que hablaba Luna. Harry sonrió con diabólica satisfacción... su plan estaba dando resultado.

Después de un rato, los tres acordaron que ya habían tenido suficiente. Se despidieron de Luna frente al Gran Salón, y entonces Harry y Hermione subieron las escaleras juntos hacia su sala común. Ella parecía feliz, reía con ganas recordando la escena dónde McLaggen, sin dejar de carcajear, era arrastrado por Filch para ser sacado de la fiesta.

Harry astutamente sabía que Hermione pensaba que él habría vuelto a ser el de antes, por lo que seguramente había bajado sus defensas y se encontraría descuidada.

_Craso error, Hermione_, pensó el chico.

Fingiendo que escuchaba lo que la muchacha conversaba, la mente de Harry volaba buscando un lugar propicio para estar a solas con ella. Recorriendo uno de los pasillos, la inspiración lo iluminó de repente.

Al pasar ante la puerta de lo que él sabía era un armario de escobas, usó sus rápidos reflejos de jugador de quidditch y abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que jalaba a su amiga tomándola con un brazo por la cintura.

Se introdujo al estrecho lugar junto con ella, quien de la sorpresa no pudo ni reaccionar… Cerró la puerta de golpe y sacando rápidamente la varita, dijo:

-¡_Fermaportus_! –y un ruido de succión le indicó que la puerta se había sellado.

Por unos segundos, se quedaron los dos quietos y mudos en una oscuridad casi total. Quizá Hermione pensara que corrían peligro o algo así, y por eso Harry los había ocultado ahí. _Demasiado inocente para su bien._

Harry murmuró "_Lumos_", y ante la nueva luz, le sonrió maliciosamente a una atónita Hermione. Seguramente ella en ese momento leyó las verdaderas intenciones de Harry dibujadas en sus ojos y su sonrisa, porque pasó rápidamente del asombro al terror. Obviamente ella no traía su varita.

-_Nox –_susurró Harry sin dejar de sonreír y la penumbra los envolvió.


	6. El despertar

**Capítulo 6 **

**El despertar **

-Harry... no lo hagas –le pidió ella con voz trémula.

-¿Hacer qué, Hermione? –le preguntó con cinismo.

Harry sólo alcanzaba a distinguir los contornos de la esbelta silueta de la chica a través de la oscuridad, pero eso le bastó para darse cuenta que estaba temblando.

_Me tiene miedo_, pensó. ¿Y qué? Peor para ella. Eso no debía importarle. _Claro que te importa... es tu amiga... y la quieres_, le dijo algo o alguien en su interior. Se llevó la mano al pecho, ya que tenía una curiosa sensación en el corazón... era como si le cosquilleara. Se sintió extrañamente conmovido por su temor.

_No te atrevas a hacerle daño... no hagas nada que ella no quiera..._

-Hermione... –le dijo con voz suave, -no te asustes, yo sólo quería... hablar contigo.

-¿Para hablar conmigo tenías que encerrarme aquí? –exclamó ella casi al borde de la histeria. -¿Y podrías encender una maldita luz?. ¡No soporto no poder ver tu cara ni nada!

-_Lumos_... –el armario polvoriento se volvió a iluminar. -Siento si te sorprendí, lo que sucede es que quería hablar sin interrupciones y... sin que escaparas corriendo. –mintió Harry.

Con la luz ya encendida, Hermione aparentemente se serenó, ya que suspiró aliviada y agachó la cabeza... Desgraciadamente, su hermoso rostro y sugerente figura volvieron a despertar los bajos instintos de Harry, que sintió palpitar en todo su cuerpo el deseo que sentía por ella.

Excitado hasta la médula por saberla a su merced, dio un paso adelante con la varita encendida en la mano derecha, y usando la otra mano para tomarla por la barbilla y levantarle el rostro, le dijo:

-Mi infortunio fue haberte probado, Hermione... porque ahora ya nada me importa más en el mundo que saciar mi apetito de ti... ¿Comprendes? Necesito hacerte mía...

Hermione le miró a los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa, horror y... ¿tristeza?

Ella retiró la mano de Harry de su cara mientras la movía haciendo un gesto negativo.

-No, Harry –le dijo con una voz que a él le sonó infinitamente desconsolada.- Así no. Tú no me amas. Ni siquiera me quieres. Sólo estás obsesionado. Y no sólo eso... estás completamente desquiciado. Me has estado acosando sin piedad los últimos días y has roto tu amistad con Ron. ¡Tu mejor amigo, Harry! –exclamó levantando un poco la voz. Tenía desesperación en su mirada.

-Ron es un idiota... pudo tener algo contigo pero no te supo valorar. Prefirió a una niñita estúpida. Además, es un entrometido –le espetó Harry, quien ya empezaba a enfadarse.

-De acuerdo, es un imbécil, no lo niego –contestó Hermione, quien parecía querer entretener a Harry para que se olvidara de sus intenciones. –Pero tú no estás bien... estás... tan diferente. Pareces otro... Eres cruel, no te importa lastimar a los demás... es como si ya no tuvieras corazón.

-Eso es una tontería, Hermione. ¿Cómo no voy a tener corazón si siento que se me quiere salir del pecho cuando estoy a tu lado? –Harry se estaba comenzando a impacientar... ¿porqué ella no comprendía lo mucho que él la deseaba?

-¡Lo que tú sientes no es amor, Harry!. ¡Yo no quiero una relación así!... y menos contigo –suspiró profundamente. Parecía a punto de soltar el llanto.

Pero Harry no podía darse por vencido. Al otro día iniciarían las vacaciones de Navidad y ella se iría a su casa. No podría soportarlo. No podía dejarla escapar. Tenía que hacerlo ya. Pero no a la fuerza... jamás la obligaría, por más que la deseara. Tendría que seducirla...

Le acarició con suavidad su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre y se mordió sus propios labios, deseando poder besar los de ella otra vez. Hermione lo miró a los ojos con expresión triste y cansada, parecía decirle "por más que intentes, no funcionará".

-¿No recuerdas lo de la otra noche, Hermione? –le dijo en un susurro. –Te estremecías... y eso que sólo fue un beso. No me puedes negar que tú lo deseabas tanto como yo.

-Lo de la otra noche fue un error, Harry. Nunca debió de pasar... yo... no sé que me sucedió –concluyó ella, haciendo su rostro a un lado para evitar la mano de Harry.

Pero Harry sabía que no era sincera. Él la había sentido temblar y disfrutar con su beso y sus caricias...

-No, Hermione. No me lo puedes ocultar... tú me deseas también... lo sentí...

-¡No, Harry! –replicó, súbitamente furiosa. –¡Lo que yo siento por ti está por encima de la pasión y del deseo!... y fuera de tu alcance de comprensión, por lo visto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo _que tú sientes por mi_? –le preguntó él con la voz temblorosa aunque ya había adivinado la respuesta. La vio en sus ojos que brillaban indignados bajo la tenue luz de la varita.

_Ella me ama_... un súbito calor crecía invadiendo su pecho, como si algo acariciara suavemente su mismísimo corazón... era mucho más de lo que esperaba obtener de ella, ya que no sabía si podría corresponderle.

-Ahora te pido, por favor, que abras la puerta y me permitas salir de aquí... Harry.

_Vamos, déjala que se vaya... ya le has hecho suficiente daño... _

Pero algo le impidió escuchar a su propia conciencia. Algo helado que sustituyó el cálido sentimiento de ternura que acabada de experimentar. La sombra de la lujuria invadió su alma de nuevo. No, no podía dejarla ir. Tenía que intentarlo hasta el final.

-No, Hermione... tienes que ser... – la tomó con su mano por la nuca y alcanzó su boca con la suya. –...mía –dijo exhalando su aliento sobre los suaves labios de Hermione.

Pero antes que pudiera darse cuenta si Hermione correspondía a su beso o no, sintió algo caliente a un lado de la cabeza, luego un dolor explosivo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y desfallecer.

Lo último que vio antes de perderse en las brumas de la inconsciencia, fue a Hermione mirándolo horrorizada mientras sostenía una escoba en la mano.

----------oOo----------

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al despertar en la enfermería al mediodía siguiente... sonrisa que le costó un dolor de cabeza.

_Si que pega duro esta chica... mi chica. Bueno, por esta vez logró escapar, pero ya nos veremos las caras cuando terminen las vacaciones._

Por la posición del sol en la ventana, supo que hacía mucho rato que todos los que irían a sus casas a pasar Navidad, se habrían marchado ya. Se sintió un poco abandonado, pero inmediatamente sustituyó ese sentimiento por otro de indiferencia. _Que se vayan todos, yo no necesito a nadie._

Antes de que se molestaran, Ron lo había invitado a su casa a pasar las fiestas, pero era lógico que después de los últimos acontecimientos eso era ya impensable. Sintió nostalgia al recordar los ricos guisos de la Sra. Weasley y lo divertido que era estar en la Madriguera. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. _¿Qué diablos me pasó con Ron? _

La Sra. Pomfrey lo dio de alta un rato después, y cómo Harry fingió no saber que le había pasado, ella le dijo de muy mal humor que una chica la había despertado a medianoche para reportarle que Harry había confundido su dormitorio con el armario de escobas, cayendo entre ellas y haciéndose daño.

-¿Mucho ponche en la fiesta, eh? –preguntó molesta.

Harry no le dijo nada y salió rápidamente de ahí.

----------oOo----------

Quizá al principio fue reconfortante tener el dormitorio para él solo, y compartir la Torre de Gryffindor con unas pocas personas que cómo él, se habían quedado a pasar Navidad en el castillo. Pero con el paso de los días empezó a hastiarse de la soledad y de no tener con quien hablar...

Visitó a Hagrid varias veces, pero cuando éste empezó a insistir que lo acompañara a visitar a Aragog, quien estaba enferma, dejó de hacerlo por su propia seguridad. Pasaba largos ratos mirando por la ventana del dormitorio, pensando en la actitud que lo había llevado a quedarse solo.

En la mañana de la víspera de Navidad, estaba hundido en un sillón totalmente deprimido, con la mirada pedida en el fuego en la sala común. No tenía apetito para bajar a desayunar, y estaba pensando tampoco bajar a la cena de esa noche. No estaba de ánimo de celebraciones.

El hecho de no tener a Hermione cerca le ayudaba a ponerle más cerebro al asunto que cuando ella estaba por ahí y despertaba su locura sólo con verla pasar. Así estuvo pensando las cosas y se dio cuenta que hasta antes del encuentro en el aula, la atracción que sentía hacia ella era hasta cierto punto normal. Pero después de eso, era como si _algo_ se hubiera posesionado de él, _algo_ que reaccionaba de manera animal y llevaba sus sentimientos al extremo._ Demasiado odio, demasiada crueldad, demasiada pasión... _

Por un momento pensó si sería conveniente hablar con alguien al respecto. Quizá Dumbledore... pero de inmediato supo que no podría decirle lo que había estado a punto de pasar con Hermione... se puso rojo con tan sólo pensarlo.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. Era Hedwig, parada sobre el alfeizar y cubierta de nieve. A Harry le extrañó sobremanera, pues nadie le había escrito en tanto tiempo...

Llegó de un salto a la ventana y la abrió para dejarla pasar, y vio con un creciente sentimiento de expectación, que traía una carta en la pata. Se la quitó con los dedos temblorosos... _Que sea de ella_...

Pero no era de Hermione. Era de Ron. La abrió pensando que estaría llena de insultos e improperios, pero no era así.

_¡Hola, Harry!_

_Espero que estés bien. Y espero que aún tengas ganas de venir a mi casa, ya que mi mamá ha solicitado un permiso a la profesora McGonagall para que te dejen llegar el día de hoy por la red flu. Toma tus cosas y ve a su despacho. ¿Está bien?_

_Hermione me ha escrito y me contó que es lo que te pasa. Ella lo encontró en un viejo libro de maldiciones. Quiere que sepas que tienes cura y que en cuanto regresemos a clases te ayudará._

_Entonces, te esperamos amigo. Date prisa, porque no aguanto la lata que me da mamá por no haberte traído conmigo._

_Ron._

Harry leyó la carta un par de veces más sin poder creer lo que decía... ¿Maldiciones?. ¿Cura?. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? Entonces... ¿estaba enfermo o algo así? No, no era posible... ¿o sí?

En todo caso. ¿Sería buena idea ir a la Madriguera de todos modos? Pensó en Ron y creyó todavía que era un tonto por no haber aprovechado su oportunidad con Hermione, además era un metiche que le había arruinado el momento con ella. Un frío odio recorrió su alma, pero sintió una voz en el fondo que le dijo "_extrañas a tu amigo… ¿para qué negarlo?"_

Corrió al dormitorio, cogió algunas pocas cosas y salió casi volando por el agujero del retrato hacia el despacho de su maestra. Llegó casi sin aliento y tocó la puerta. La profesora le abrió y Harry notó algo extraño con ella. O estaba de un inusual muy buen humor o el ver a Harry le causaba mucha gracia.

-¡Potter! Pasa, ya estoy al tanto de las noticias. Estuve hablando con Molly, y me informó de tu mal. –sonrió con picardía y le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro. –No te sientas apenado, Potter, con algo así es normal que pierdas la cabeza.

Harry se sintió enrojecer súbitamente y se preguntó que tanto sabrían la profesora y la mamá de Ron.

-De hecho, me sorprende que no te hayas comportado de manera peor. Se ve que has podido dominar la maldición... quizá tu nobleza de corazón se ha sabido imponer, Harry. Estoy orgullosa de ti –lo miró con ojos brillantes.

Harry ahora sí que se sentía agobiado... no entendió palabra de lo que decía la profesora, ni se atrevió a preguntar nada.

-Aunque debo confesarte que me preocupa que vayas a la casa de los Weasley si todavía no has curado... pero Molly insiste, cree que todos ayudarán a controlarte. También me ha dicho que Hermione Granger encontró en un libro la receta de la poción que te ayudará... Se ha ofrecido a elaborarla, pero creo que lo conveniente es que el profesor Slughorn la haga. Así que le escribiré hoy mismo y le pediré que me mande el libro vía lechuza... Molly me comentó que se necesita polvo del cuerno del mismo unicornio. Es una suerte que todavía no lo hayan usado –esto último lo dijo más bien como para ella misma. –Ya decía yo que esa situación no era conveniente.

Harry la miraba con la boca abierta y las cejas levantadas, parecía que le habían robado todo sonido que pudiera salir de su garganta. Dejó que la profesora lo dirigiera a la chimenea mientras le decía que seguramente la poción estaría lista para cuando volvieran después de año nuevo.

La profesora casi lo arrojó hacia el fuego verde de la chimenea, y con la boca llena de hollín, Harry masculló a duras penas: "La Madriguera"… Viajó por la red y cuando llegó a la cocina de los Weasley se sintió más mareado por lo que la profesora le había dicho que por el viaje en sí.

Cayó de bruces sobre el suelo de piedra y lo primero que vio al levantar la cabeza fue a Ron y a Ginny que lo miraban muy divertidos. Verlos a todas luces burlándose de él, hizo que una gran irritabilidad invadiera a Harry, y estuvo a punto de preguntar de manera nada amable cual era el motivo de su risa. Pero entonces, recordando su "supuesta maldición", respiró hondo y cerró los ojos... se concentró en su interior para volver a escuchar... _son tus amigos, reconoce que te alegras de verlos_.

Ahora entendía... después de saber que algo estaba interfiriendo con sus sentimientos, sería más fácil controlarse.

Ron le tendió la mano sin dejar de sonreír y al levantarse, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oye, amigo... –empezó a decir Harry, con la clara intención de disculparse.

-Olvídalo –lo atajó Ron. –Nada fue tu culpa, digamos que estabas un poco... desaforado.

-Bueno, de hecho todavía lo estoy... se supone que me van a dar una poción o algo así –dijo Harry. -¿Dices que Hermione te escribió y te lo contó?

-Aja... sube a mi recámara y platicamos.

Una sombra pareció cubrir el corazón de Harry como las nubes al sol. _¿Porque no me escribió a mí?_ se preguntó desalentado.

Entonces Ginny, que no había dicho palabra, se acercó a Harry y mientras le sacudía el hollín del pelo con gesto cariñoso, le dijo:

-Qué bueno que viniste, Harry... me alegro de verte.


	7. La poción Purificadora de sentimientos

**Capítulo 7 **

**La poción "Purificadora de Sentimientos" **

Harry y Ron subieron rápidamente a la recámara del pelirrojo, donde éste trató de ponerlo al tanto de los detalles de la maldición que supuestamente lo aquejaba. Aunque en realidad no tuvo mucho que decirle aparte de lo que ya le había informado McGonagall, porque Hermione no había sido muy explícita en su carta.

-Sólo dice que disculpe tu comportamiento, ya que según ella tienes esta maldición desde el día que buscaron al unicornio, que realmente no eras tú y por lo tanto nada de lo que dijiste fue en serio.

Harry no le contestó palabra, sólo suspiró ruidosamente suprimiendo la tentación de fastidiar a Ron diciéndole que lo que le había dicho sobre que tenía el cerebro de un troll sí había sido en serio.

-También dice que a ella le extrañaba mucho la manera cómo actuabas, que creía que algo te pasaba y se puso a investigar. Ya ves, típico de ella. ¿no? Tiene una duda y corre a la biblioteca. Entonces, después de mucho buscar, parece que encontró una maldición que coincidía con todos tus síntomas, y que tiene que ver con unicornios. Hace que te obsesiones por la chica que... bueno, la chica que te acompañó a la cacería. Aparte de que te pone de un genio de todos los diablos –dijo sonriendo Ron, quien parecía realmente incómodo por algo.

Harry le miró a los ojos, sabía que algo molestaba a su amigo... y creía presentir lo que era.

-Harry... este, tú y ella... bueno, aquella noche, que los vi en el aula solos... en realidad tú solo estás _como_ enfermo. ¿no? Quiero decir. ¿ella no te gusta realmente, verdad?

Miró anhelante a Harry, quien se tomó su tiempo para responder. De hecho ni él mismo lo sabía. En este momento estaba loco por ella… ¿Cómo podría saber si no lo estaría después de "curarse" la maldición?. ¿Cómo saber si no lo había estado todo el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta?

-Sinceramente Ron, creo que aún no me siento tan relajado para hablar de eso... ¿te parece si lo dejamos para después? –dijo cansinamente.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro compañero. No hay problema.

En ese momento muchas cosas hirientes para insultar a Ron acudieron a su mente, y casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlas. Luchar contra esa maldición estaba resultando extenuante... Era como pelear todo el tiempo una batalla contra él mismo. Esperaba que la poción verdaderamente le ayudara, por su propio bien y por el de las personas que quería. Especialmente por Hermione…

-¡Ron! –exclamó Harry, recordando una duda surgida en el despacho de McGonagall. –Dime, por favor… ¿Qué es lo que tu mamá y los demás saben de... esa noche, precisamente? De la noche que nos viste a Hermione y a mi… ¿Que les contaste?... Porque McGonagall mencionó algo sobre de que no me debería apenar, que era normal que perdiera la cabeza y otras cosas...

Ron lució molesto de repente, parecía que recordar aquella situación le desagradaba sobremanera. Harry lo vio resoplar enfadado.

-No le conté a nadie, Harry. –dijo tristemente. -Sólo le dije a mi mamá que estabas… _hostigando_ a Hermione, y supongo que eso fue lo que le dijo a la profesora... ¡Por cierto que McGonagall se asustó bastante al saber lo que tenías! Mencionó que había oído hablar de esa maldición, pero que hacía mucho tiempo que no se presentaba un caso. Y que le sorprendía mucho que no hubieras atacado a Hermione u a otra persona.

Harry levantó las cejas y se rascó la cabeza nervioso... esperaba que Hermione no le contara a nadie que había tenido que recurrir a un escobazo para quitárselo de encima en aquel armario.

----------oOo----------

Después de la cena navideña, ya tumbado en la cama extra que colocaron en la recámara de Ron, Harry se preguntó que hubiera pasado si a su amiga no le hubiera extrañado su manera de comportarse... Lo qué hubiera sucedido con él si ella no hubiera investigado y encontrado el motivo y la cura... ¿Dónde hubiera parado todo esto?. ¿Cuánto sería la duración de la maldición?. ¿Sería para toda la vida?

¿Qué tal si nunca nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que Harry no era él mismo y simplemente lo hubieran creído malvado y cruel? Quizá se hubiera quedado solo, sin amigos… y pudiera haber llegado hasta convertirse en Mortífago. La idea le puso los pelos de punta. Pero lo que más que nada le atenazaba el alma era pensar en que pudo haber llegado el día que, desesperado por poseer a Hermione, la hubiera lastimado y hecho un daño irreparable.

Le dolió el estómago sólo de pensarlo. _Merlín, soy una verdadera amenaza para ella_, se dijo. Si Hermione no hubiera tenido aquella escoba a la mano, no quería ni pensarlo... ¿De qué hubiera sido capaz él?

Y sobre todo, le dolía tanto hacerle daño a _ella _más que a nadie, pues Hermione era la única que se preocupó por él... quizá consultó cientos de libros hasta encontrar la respuesta. Y no sería la primera vez que hacía algo así por Harry. De hecho se la pasaba ayudándole todo el tiempo. Pensó que seguramente él ya estuviera muerto desde hace mucho si no hubiera sido por la entregada presencia de Hermione en su vida.

Suspiró, preguntándose cómo estaría ella... si estaría enojada con él. Después de todo, cuando por fin averiguó lo que le pasaba a Harry se lo contó a todo el mundo, menos a él. Y le mandó una carta a Ron, a pesar de que estaba molesta con el pelirrojo por su noviazgo con Lavender.

Ron preocupado por saber si ella le gustaba... Hermione enojada porque Ron estaba con Lavender... entonces. ¿Harry sobraba?

Aferrado a una leve esperanza, Harry recordó lo que ella le dijo en el armario: "_¡Lo que yo siento por ti está por encima de la pasión y del deseo!... y fuera de tu alcance de comprensión, por lo visto". _En aquel momento, él había estado seguro de que la chica le estaba confesando que lo amaba... pero quizá ahora todo estaba perdido. Si Hermione alguna vez sintió algo por él, seguramente lo había echado a perder.

Harry estaba tan ocupado disfrutando su depresión que no se percató que ninguna emoción negativa había interferido con lo que sentía en ese momento por Hermione. No se dio cuenta de que no hubo lujuria, ni cólera, ni obsesión... sólo un cálido sentimiento que lo hacía sentir vivo e ilusionado; y que al mismo tiempo le torturaba el alma con un dolor que no se hubiera podido expresar con palabras, que le hacía sentir un vacío al saber que ella estaba tan lejos de su alcance y quizá perdida para siempre...

Harry no tenía idea, que eso que empezaba a sentir por ella, es lo que los demás solían llamar _amor_.

----------oOo----------

Aquella semana que pasó en La Madriguera, realmente fue un periodo difícil para Harry. En muchas ocasiones se arrepintió de haber ido y deseaba haber permanecido mejor en la seguridad de Hogwarts, donde no hubiera tenido que soportar tantas pruebas para controlar su recién adquirido temperamento. Y es que en la casa de los Weasley, conviviendo entre tantos bromistas que había en la familia, Harry se pasaba más de la mitad del tiempo respirando hondo e intentando escuchar a sus verdaderos sentimientos para no decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Los Weasley encontraban la situación de Harry muy divertida, especialmente Fred y George. A Harry le parecía que lo asechaban por toda la casa, esperándolo con alguna broma o comentario gracioso con la intención de hacerlo rabiar y verlo despotricar contra todos.

La Sra. Weasley intentaba ser más amorosa que nunca con Harry (cómo si esto fuera posible) y regañaba todo el tiempo a Fred y George; en cambio, al Sr. Weasley le parecía que estos ejercicios de autocontrol beneficiarían en mucho a su carácter en formación.

Ginny también se portaba muy amable, hasta en cierta forma, demasiado _cariñosa_, según apreciaba Harry. Pero eso no lo ayudaba mucho más que las bromas de los gemelos, ya que en más de una ocasión tuvo que tragarse las ganas de gritarle que se fuera con sus palabras empalagosas a otro lado y que lo dejara tranquilo. Pero se conformaba con suspirar fuertemente y llevar su mente hacia otro lado para dejar de oír la cháchara de Ginny, quien constantemente se quejaba de su noviazgo con Dean, al que consideraba muy inmaduro para ella.

Era una fortuna que ni Ginny ni nadie pudieran leer los pensamientos de Harry cuando éste se desconectaba para dejar de escucharlos... con regularidad estos estaban llenos de recuerdos de una ya lejana escena en un claro del bosque y un beso inolvidable en un aula vacía.

Dichosamente, las vacaciones terminaron y Harry pudo tener esperanza de que por fin la tortura de morderse la lengua acabaría de una vez. Él, Ron y Ginny viajaron de nuevo por la red flu hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, quien, adustamente y sin saludar, le dijo a Harry que tenía que irse de inmediato a la enfermería.

Ante la cara de espanto del chico, la profesora lo tranquilizó.

-Es mejor así, Potter. Hermione Granger ya está aquí y lo conveniente es que no la veas más hasta que estés sano de nuevo –suspiró y continuó. –Parece que el profesor Slughorn ya tiene lista la poción y se la mandará a madame Pomfrey para administrártela… Así que. ¿qué estás esperando?

-Suerte, compañero –dijo Ron mientras le daba un leve golpe con su puño en su brazo.

-Adiós, Harry... te veré cuando ya estés curado –dijo Ginny dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

_Sí, claro_, pensó Harry agradeciendo poder alejarse de ella y sintiendo pena por no poder ir a la sala común y ver a Hermione. Pero sabía que era mejor así. Aunque ya se sentía más tranquilo, no podía saber cuál sería su reacción al verla otra vez.

Mientras caminaba a la enfermería se preguntaba que sentiría al verla cuando ya no estuviera hechizado... y si Hermione le hablaría de nuevo y sin temor.

Al llegar, madame Pomfrey lo mandó a que se colocara unos pijamas y se acostara en una de las tantas camas.

-¿Pero... por qué?. ¿Me voy a quedar mucho aquí? –preguntó molesto. -¿No voy a tomar sólo una poción y ya?. ¿No me puedo ir?

-¡Claro que no te puedes ir! –le respondió ella con su habitual mal humor. –Al tomarla te sentirás enfermo por varias horas... es preciso que te quedes. Quizá en la noche ya te haya hecho efecto y te puedas retirar, pero eso dependerá que todavía no sea muy tarde. Pero te aseguro que mañana ya podrás asistir a tus clases.

Cómo si eso fuera lo que le preocupaba... Harry no tuvo más remedio que resignarse y hacer lo que le indicaron. Por si no fuera poco todo lo que le pasaba, todavía tuvo que aguantar las miradas divertidas de la enfermera, quien le comentó que ella nunca había tenido que usar esa poción, ya que esa maldición no era muy común.

-Poción "Purificadora de Sentimientos" –dijo al mostrarle una botellita con un líquido incoloro. –Es una suerte tener al profesor Slughorn otra vez entre nosotros, no cualquiera sabe elaborarla.

_Sí, mucha suerte_, se dijo Harry recordando que todo esto no habría sucedido si a Slughorn no se le hubiera antojado mandarlos a buscar el unicornio. Además, ni siquiera tenía el crédito de nada... sintió un renovado orgullo por su inteligente amiga, quien había sido la que averiguó todo y había dicho que era perfectamente capaz de hacer la poción ella sola, si la hubieran dejado.

Sonrió al pensar en ella y comprender su molestia al verse superada por Harry en la clase de Pociones... ella realmente era la que merecía todos los halagos que el profesor injustamente le dirigía a él.

Suspiró y se tomó el contenido de la botellita de un solo trago. Tenía un sabor dulce y picante. _Qué curioso_. A pesar de estar a temperatura ambiente, lo sintió caliente al pasar su garganta, y casi creyó que le quemaba al llegar a su estómago.

Y tal como madame Pomfrey le había vaticinado, se sintió muy descompuesto casi de inmediato. De no haber estado en cama, seguramente se hubiera desplomado al suelo pues una repentina debilidad lo invadió. Percibió su cuerpo helado, como si se hubiera sumergido en el lago, e inmediatamente después se sintió arder como si estuviera afiebrado. Se sintió congelar otra vez y de nuevo, calor.

Agobiado, cerró los ojos y tuvo que dejarse perder en una bruma oscura que le envolvió la mente, por la cual desfilaban recuerdos de su vida, como si estuviera viendo una película... no alcanzaba a percibirlos bien, pero estaba seguro de que Hermione aparecía en todos ellos.

Trató de desconectarse de las terribles transiciones de frío-calor que sufría su cuerpo e intentó concentrar su atención en lo que estaba pasando por su cerebro.

Hermione tirada en el Departamento de Misterios... Harry volvió a sentir el horror de creerla muerta. Ella y él en el lago tratando de invocar sus _patronus _para repeler cientos de dementores que los rodeaban... Un abrazo de una Hermione de doce años mientras le decía: "_eres un gran mago, Harry_..."... Ella temblado de terror en los brazos de Harry al ser casi cogida por Grawp... Hermione y él volando en Buckbeak para salvar a Sirius..._y a ella no le gusta volar, pero aún así me acompañó..._ Hermione enseñándole el hechizo _Accio..._

Cuántas horas pasaron así, Harry nunca lo supo. Quizá se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, pero cuando despertó ya era de noche y, aparentemente, muy tarde, pues no se oía el rumor que hacían los habitantes del castillo. Harry notó que madame Pomfrey ya se había retirado a su despacho, por lo que se resignó a quedarse a dormir en la enfermería.

Pero como acababa de despertar y lo que menos le apetecía era volver a conciliar el sueño, intentó despabilarse un poco para tratar de averiguar si la poción había hecho efecto o no. Decidió analizar sus sentimientos hacia Hermione y Ron, con la finalidad de detectar algún cambio en ellos. Al pensar en Ron sintió renacer el cariño fraternal de siempre sin atisbos del rencor que había experimentado antes.

_Bien, entonces sí resultó_, pensó con alegría. _Veamos, ahora con Hermione_... lo primero que sintió al pensar en ella fue una enorme tristeza por saber que le había hecho daño... así como una enorme ansiedad por averiguar si lo perdonaría o no.

Se estaba preguntando si eso significaría que estaba sanado, cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar que se cerraba la puerta de la enfermería. Miró hacia ahí, pero no vio a nadie entrar ni salir.

-¿Dobby? –preguntó tentativamente, al recordar a su amigo elfo que siempre se preocupaba por él y lo visitaba cuando estaba en ese lugar.

Nadie respondió. Harry forzaba la vista tratando de ver algo en la penumbra. Nada. Pero _sentía_ pasos ligeros. _Sentía_ que se acercaba. Y entonces lo supo.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó divertido.

Y para su agradable sorpresa, Hermione se quitó su propia capa de invisibilidad enfrente de su cama, y radiante, le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry.


	8. Almas al cielo

**Capítulo 8 **

**Almas al cielo **

Al verla, Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire y el corazón se le detuvo por un momento. Se sentó en la cama mientras se ponía sus anteojos y abría los ojos lo más que podía para aprovechar al máximo la tenue luz brindada apenas por una antorcha. Miraba a Hermione de arriba a abajo, casi sin poder creer que de verdad fuera ella.

Y lo más sorprendente era que le sonreía... entonces...

-¡Harry! –exclamó ella en un susurro anhelante. Dejó la capa sobre la cama y para asombro de él, se acercó con rapidez y lo envolvió firmemente entre sus brazos.

Harry, que todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión de verla, sintió que un calor subía por todo su cuerpo y se estacionaba en sus mejillas. Por un momento se quedo con los brazos fláccidos sin atreverse a tocarla, pero su cálida y agradable cercanía le hizo imperioso el hacerlo... lentamente, también él la abrazó.

Se quedaron así minutos enteros, reconfortándose el uno al otro. Harry cerró los ojos para apreciar en su totalidad el frágil abrazo de ella, y sumergió su rostro entre su cabello enmarañado, aspirando su dulce aroma.

Hubiera deseado que no terminara nunca, pero ella se separó y tuvo que dejarla ir. Se sentó al borde de la cama a su lado y entonces él miró que en sus ojos brillaban un par de lágrimas.

-Hermione... –le dijo en voz baja, para evitar que madame Pomfrey escuchara. -¿Por qué lloras?. ¿Pasa algo?

Ella sonrió y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-No me hagas caso, soy una tonta –murmuró. –Estuve toda la tarde con los nervios de punta, esperando que la poción no te hubiese hecho más daño... Es que. ¡Oh, Harry! Tenía miedo de que fallara algo, cualquier cosa... Es muy difícil de elaborar; si Slughorn se hubiera equivocado aunque sea un poquito...

Harry se sintió tremendamente halagado de haber sido motivo de preocupación para ella, pero no pudo evitar a la vez apenarse por hacerla sufrir.

-Mira... estoy bien. ¿Ves? Parece que la poción sí me sanó... por lo menos no me he arrojado sobre ti. ¿Verdad? –sonrió al verla a ella hacerlo también. Y añadió con ternura –Lo lograste, Hermione... de nuevo me has salvado... gracias.

Hermione levantó su rostro y miró a Harry profundamente, como si tratara de adivinar lo que pensaba.

Harry se cohibió por la intensidad con que los ojos de la chica lo observaban... Parpadeó nervioso, y de repente se le ocurrió que quizá Hermione supiera Legeremancia, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea al darse cuenta que era absurda.

-¿La pasaste muy mal? –preguntó ella suavemente.

Harry pensó que hablaba de los días lejos de ella...

-¿Perdón? –dijo asustado.

-Que si la pasaste mal con la poción... En el libro describía que... bueno, que no era muy agradable... creo que dolía o algo así.

-¡Ah! Bueno, no... No tanto... sólo un poco de climas extremos, pero nada grave –Harry se preguntaba por que la presencia de Hermione lo alteraba tanto. -¿Cómo supiste que esa era la cura para la maldición?

-Al salir a casa para Navidad me llevé algunos tomos prestados de la biblioteca, porque yo estaba segura de que algo no estaba bien contigo... –pareció recordar el último día antes de salir de vacaciones y se ruborizó. –Perdón por el golpe, Harry... espero no haberte hecho mucho daño.

Lentamente, Hermione estiró su brazo y con delicadeza, pasó su mano entre el cabello de Harry en aquel lado de la cabeza donde su amiga le había colocado su "estese quieto" en el armario. El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca de puro placer, pero lo mejor de todo fue que ella no retiró su mano.

-No te preocupes... me lo merecía -dijo trémulamente Harry intentando parecer indiferente. -¿Y entonces?

-Entonces leí y leí... hasta que la encontré... la maldición de la... -miró a Harry de reojo y dijo rápidamente: -_lujuria_. El castigo del unicornio por violar la pureza de la doncella.

-¿Por violar qué? –preguntó Harry parpadeando incrédulo. -¿Yo cuándo te violé _algo_?

-Bueno, Harry... ¡es una expresión, más que nada! –dijo ella retirando su mano del cabello de él, para desencanto de Harry. –Fue el momento que me tocaste... ¿recuerdas? –miró a Harry con algo que él estaba seguro era coquetería.

Y por supuesto que recordaba… ¿Cómo olvidar aquello, por Merlín? _Sus dedos temblando mientras tocaban la suave piel de los senos de ella al recoger el pedazo de cuerno que cayó entre ellos._

-¿Sólo por _eso_? –preguntó muy ofendido.

-Pues sí... no me mires así Harry, yo no inventé esa maldición. Se supone que tu castigo por tocarme en ese momento de "indefensa pureza" era trocarte en un... bueno, pues, en un "obsesionado" por mí; de alguna manera te congeló tu corazón.

-¿Se me congeló el _qué_? –exclamó Harry en voz más alta de lo que era prudente.

-¡Shhhh, Harry! –lo calló Hermione, mirando hacia el despacho de la enfermera. –El corazón... tus sentimientos puros fueron sustituidos por... instintos, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione soltó una risita.

-¿Y me podrías decir que te causa tanta gracia? –dijo haciéndose el indignado.

-Lo que pasa, es que la maldición no te hubiera afectado nunca si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos... –Hermione lo miró a los ojos antes de decir: -_besado_. ¿Recuerdas, en el aula… después del partido?

Si Hermione hubiera sabido que él no había pensado en otra cosa en los últimos quince días más que en ese beso... Harry sintió que sudaba un poco ante la mirada inquisidora de la chica... _¿porqué me ve así?_

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no me hubiera afectado? –alcanzó a decir con voz alterada.

-Quiero decir que el detonante de la maldición era cualquier acercamiento con la doncella, o sea yo... mientras no pasara nada... no besos, no caricias... –siguió mirando insistentemente a Harry. –La maldición nunca hubiera existido y cada cual su vida normal...

Harry sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera en la cabeza. Había creído que _todo_ lo que había sentido por Hermione había sido provocado por la maldición... pero entonces... lo que sintió después del bosque y antes del beso...

-Me estás queriendo decir... -Harry trago saliva muy apenado, -que a partir de ese momento... fue cuando la maldición me tocó... –vio a Hermione asentir. -¿Y entonces, lo que me llevó a seguirte al aula... y a besarte así...?

Hermione levantó las cejas sonriente, esperando que Harry completara la frase.

-¿...era porqué de _verdad_ yo lo deseé?

-Y a partir de ahí, supongo que cuando_Ro-ro_ llegó y nos interrumpió... la maldición te hizo efecto y ya no fuiste responsable de tus actos.

Harry se sintió extraño e irreal... había creído que todos sus sentimientos de atracción hacia Hermione habían sido provocados por el unicornio y su dichosa maldición... pero ahora se daba cuenta que al principio el deseo por su amiga había sido natural. Se sintió ruborizar por la vergüenza.

-Vaya... Hermione, lo siento –dijo quedamente evitando la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó ella y su voz sonó triste.

Harry la miró sin comprender. ¿Qué no había dicho ella que lo que pasó esa noche había sido un error y _nunca_ debió pasar? Entonces. ¿por qué actuaba así?... _Qué difíciles de entender son las mujeres._

-Tú sientes algo por Ron. ¿Verdad? –se oyó decir Harry, quien se asombró de su propia osadía.

Hermione miró a Harry y le pareció que los ojos de ella sonreían.

-Lo siento, no quise ser tan directo... pero es que aquella noche, tú estabas... porque lo viste a él con... –_mejor ya cállate_, pensó para él mismo.

Hermione sonrió para asombro de Harry, y murmuró casi como para ella misma:

-Así que ese es el problema...

_Sí_, pensó Harry con amargura, _ése es el problema_... El motivo por el que no la atraía hacia él y la volvía a besar aunque lo necesitara como al aire... era ese... creer que ella prefiriera a Ron y que Ron correspondiera a eso. ¿Cómo podría interponerse entre su mejor amigo y Hermione?

Hermione se levantó de improviso y tomando la capa se despidió:

-Me voy, Harry... me da mucho gusto que estés mejor. Te veré mañana en clases –le sonrió de manera enigmática -¡Ah, siento haber tomado tu capa sin permiso! Espero que no te haya molestado.

Harry sintió que si la dejaba ir en ese momento la perdería para siempre... el sólo pensamiento de quedarse sin ella era asfixiante...

La tomó de la mano y le susurró:

-No te vayas... todavía. Me siento incompleto sin ti... Te necesito.

Hermione volteó a verlo a los ojos con incredulidad por lo que había dicho. Hasta el mismo Harry se asustó de sus palabras... _pero es la verdad_, pensó.

La chica volvió a sentarse en la cama, pero ahora lo hizo más cerca de Harry. Él pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a su pierna, aún a través de la sábana.

Sin soltarle la mano, Harry sintió que no podría soportar un segundo más... y olvidándose de todo, incluso de Ron, acercó su rostro al de ella y posó sus labios sobre los suyos... y sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, dónde no importaba nada más que probar de nuevo el dulce sabor de su boca.

Hermione le respondió de inmediato, como si también ella hubiera estado anhelando eso desde que entró a la enfermería. Ambos se entregaron a ese beso que era suave, cada uno explorando los labios del otro... reconociéndolos... respirando su aliento... Harry sintió que renacía en él la necesidad de estar con ella en cuerpo y alma; que resucitaba la urgencia de palpar y adentrarse en cada recoveco de su piel; de aprisionarla en un abrazo y no dejarla ir jamás...

Al tiempo que su beso se hacía más apasionado, que sus lenguas se buscaban una a otra; Harry la soltó de la mano para tomarla por los hombros, como si temiera que se le escapara. A su vez, Hermione levantó sus manos y volvió a tocar el rostro de Harry, deslizándolas desde sus mejillas hasta su nuca, y luego bajando por su dorso. Harry sentía electricidad con las caricias de la chica, cuyas manos se movían seductoramente por toda su espalda.

Harry decidió corresponder y también llevó sus manos de los hombros de ella a través de sus brazos delgados, regresando a los hombros y bajando por la delicada espalda de ella. La sintió estremecerse y se dio cuenta de que iba por buen camino. Hermione lo deseaba tanto cómo él a ella... ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego todo este tiempo?

Suspiró aliviado y la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura... sus manos le quitaron la chaqueta que traía puesta sin dejar de besarla. La arrojó a un lado y buscó frenéticamente el borde donde terminaba la blusa, para empezar a levantarla con lentitud.

Hermione separó sus labios de los de él, y por un doloroso momento Harry creyó que se había sobrepasado. Pero al ver su rostro sonrosado y sus ojos brillantes mirándolo con pasión, supo que ella sería de él... esa noche... en esa cama.

-Espera un momento, Harry –susurró ella al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita de un bolsillo de su pantalón. –Ya no salgo sin ella –dijo sonriendo. Apuntó a la puerta de la enfermería y dijo: -_Muffliato._

Harry la miró divertido.

-Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con los hechizos del Príncipe... ¿qué, no estaban aprobados por el Ministerio o algo así?

-Oh, Harry... cállate... –le dijo dulcemente.

_Bien, me callaré_. Notó que Hermione lo animaba con la mirada a continuar dónde se había quedado, y levantó los brazos para ayudar a Harry en la tarea de quitarle su blusa. Al verla sólo con su prenda íntima, Harry tragó saliva sorprendido por la belleza de la chica.

La tomó por sus mejillas para acercar su rostro hacia él, mientras ella le quitaba sus anteojos y los colocaba en la mesita de al lado. La volvió a besar, casi sin poder creer la suerte de tenerla así a su lado. Pasó sus manos hacia su espalda, y sin dejar de disfrutar el contacto de su suave piel las dirigió hacia el broche de su sostén. Ahora no se tardó tanto tiempo para abrirlo como la última vez. Deslizó los tirantes por los hombros de ella y los dejó caer entre sus brazos. Sin ver, sintió a la prenda caer entre los dos.

Enardecido de deseo por ella, dirigió sus manos a sus senos... al tocarlos de nuevo, sintió que la emoción lo sobrepasaría... gimió de placer sobre la boca de ella... Hermione se excitó tanto con sus caricias que empezó a morder los labios de Harry mientras su respiración se hacía más rápida y entrecortada.

Harry dejó su boca y se prendió del cuello de la chica, sin dejar de darle suaves caricias en sus senos desnudos. Sentía que ella se estremecía con cada mordisco que le daba, y cada reacción de ella lo excitaba a él todavía más.

-Eres tan hermosa, Hermione... si supieras cuánto te necesito... no soy nadie sin ti... –le dijo en un suspiro. –Te amo.

Harry no se quedó con ganas de nada: probó el sabor de su cuello, de sus orejas, bajó hasta sus hombros y entonces, suavemente la inclinó hacia atrás quedando su torso sobre las piernas de él.

Cerrando los ojos, se inclinó sobre ella y empezando de nuevo en el cuello, fue bajando sus labios y su lengua hasta sus tersos senos, y con una sensación de felicidad indescriptible, los pudo probar por fin.

Los besó con la mayor dulzura que fue capaz, maravillado de que su piel pudiera ser tan sedosa. Mientras exploraba uno con su lengua, acariciaba el otro con su mano, sintiendo que cada segundo sin tocarlos era tiempo perdido. Llenar su boca con ellos fue delicioso y no se cansaba de hacerlo.

Hermione lo tenía sostenido de su cabeza con sus manos, acariciaba su cabello, a veces suavemente; a veces, con desesperación. Harry la escuchaba gemir quedamente, mientras la respiración de él se hacía más rápida y un deseo urgente se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Oh, Harry... –la escuchó susurrar. –Eres tan dulce... yo tampoco puedo concebir mi vida sin ti.

La dejó por un momento, no sin pesar, y se levantó de la cama. Mirándola a los ojos pero sin decir palabra, le quitó sus botas y desabrochó su pantalón. Hermione aceptó todo sin protestar. Entonces Harry se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella besándola entre los senos y bajando su lengua hasta su vientre plano. Escuchó a Hermione gemir un poco más al acercar su húmeda caricia al borde de su pantalón, y Harry supo que podía quitárselo.

Gentilmente, lo deslizó hasta dejarlo fuera y por vez primera, Harry miró las esbeltas y bien torneadas piernas de la chica. Su mirada se detuvo en sus lindas pantaletas y se sintió ruborizar. La miró a la cara buscando su aprobación, y dichoso vio pasión y deseo en los marrones ojos de ella, que parecían peguntarle que estaba esperando para continuar.

Dulcemente, subió las piernas de Hermione a la cama mientras ella estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarlo y desabrocharle la parte superior de su pijama. Harry la miró cómo le abría botón por botón lentamente consiguiendo por fin quitársela.

En ese momento, Harry creyó que se volvería loco con las sensaciones ardientes que le producían las manos de Hermione al deslizarse por su torso, por sus hombros, por sus brazos. Le daba la impresión de que ella quería recorrer cada rincón de su piel...

Harry se colocó sobre ella, cuyas manos le rodearon la espalda y lo atrajeron hacia abajo... sintió, con una explosión de emociones en su mente y corazón, la tibia y aterciopelada piel de ella en contacto bajo la propia piel de él.

Deslizó sus brazos entre su espalda y la cama, para retenerla en un abrazo que no admite separación alguna. Alcanzó de nuevo sus labios con los suyos, pensando que no podría seguir soportando esas sensaciones que parecían matarlo en un momento y revivirlo al segundo.

Aún a través de la tela de su pantalón, logró sentir la suavidad del vientre de Hermione... ese contacto lo volvió loco, y sin darle un respiro a su pasional beso, bajó sus manos por la cintura hasta quedar al borde de sus pantaletas.

Se detuvo un momento ahí, sin dejar de besar, morder, conocer. Hermione, cuya respiración era agitada, deslizó a su vez sus propias manos por la espalda de Harry hasta llegar a su pantalón, introduciendo sus pulgares entre la tela y él... bajándolo suavemente.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por la audacia su chica y se separó un poco de ella para ayudarle a bajar la prenda. Fascinado por su atrevimiento, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió sus manos introduciéndose dentro de su bóxer.

-¡Hermione! –Murmuró divertido... –conque esas tenemos...

No queriendo quedarse atrás, también metió sus pulgares entre la tela de la chica y su piel... sintió a Hermione estremecer y arquearse de placer. Terriblemente excitado por la respuesta de ella, y sintiendo una desesperada necesidad de conocer la parte más intima del cuerpo de su chica, terminó de bajarle la prenda, y separándose de la miel de sus labios por un momento y alejando su cuerpo del de ella, se tomó un segundo para admirarla en su desnudez total.

Bajo la tintineante luz de la antorcha, se admiró de la increíble fortuna de tener para él a la chica más hermosa del mundo: Hermione lo miraba anhelante pero pacientemente esperó a que Harry pudiera terminar de creer que lo que estaba pasando era verdad y no un sueño.

Acostada y en deslumbrante desnudez, con el rostro sonrosado por la pasión y enmarcado por su pelo revuelto sobre las sábanas, a Harry le recordó el día del bosque... el día dónde se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había convertido en mujer y donde descubrió una verdad que estaba latente desde hace mucho entre ellos: que la amaba, que era parte de él y no podía vivir sin saberla sólo suya.

Aparentemente Hermione consideró que se tardaba mucho y lo jaló suavemente hacia abajo, al tiempo que le daba espacio entre sus piernas. Harry se dejó llevar de nuevo por la magia de estar en total contacto con la piel de ella, de sentir sus pezones contra su pecho... pero nada lo había preparado a lo que sintió cuando tocó la húmeda cavidad de Hermione con su miembro.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron inmóviles, Harry buscó sus ojos y los encontró tan llenos de amor y deseo, esperando que la llevara a lugares donde sus almas nunca habían estado.

Ambos respiraban ruidosamente y sin control, concientes de que la sed que tenían el uno del otro no se saciaría hasta completar... terminar... llegar al final. Entonces, supo que ella lo deseaba tanto como él... y lo hizo.

Si Harry pensó que alguna vez fue feliz, ahora estaba seguro que había estado engañado. Eso que vivió con Hermione se convirtió en la única verdad de su vida... sintió que ambos eran el universo, que no había nadie más que ellos, que eran eternos... y juntos... llevaron sus almas hasta el cielo.


	9. Revancha y recompensa

**Capítulo 9 **

**Revancha y recompensa **

Cualquiera que hubiera sabido que Harry acababa de tomar una poción para curarse una maldición, estaría seguro de que en vez de aliviarlo le había ocasionado algún tipo de daño cerebral. Eso fue exactamente lo que pensó Ron cuando vio a su amigo la mañana siguiente.

Harry notó que Ron se alegró de tenerlo de nuevo con buen humor y con su auténtica forma de ser, pero también se dio cuenta que éste lo miraba extrañado cuando ambos se quedaban en silencio. Si Harry se hubiera mirado en un espejo la cara de bobalicón que ponía, también creería que algo no le funcionaba bien en el cerebro.

-Harry… -preguntó Ron preocupado, cuando se dirigían a su primera clase del día. -¿Te sientes bien? Te noto un poco raro.

-Pues, sí… de hecho, me siento de maravilla –contestó Harry ensoñadoramente dirigiéndole a Ron una sonrisa digna de un huésped lunático de San Mungo.

Se encontraron a Hermione ya sentada dentro del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Harry sintió que el corazón le bailaba dentro del pecho. Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice, y Hermione, ruborizada, se sumergió de cabeza en uno de sus libros.

A Harry nunca le pareció tan hermosa como esa mañana. Ni siquiera notó las pequeñas ojeras que se le habían marcado, fruto del desvelo de la noche anterior. Mirarla vestida con su uniforme escolar le producía una pícara satisfacción, pues sabía que él era el único que la conocía sin él puesto; el único que había visto y sentido cada rincón de su cuerpo… Y poseer ese secreto, lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Ni siquiera se enteró cuando Snape le restó puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de su distracción… toda la clase se entretuvo deleitándose con los recuerdos de la noche mientras le echaba furtivas miradas anhelantes a Hermione.

Era excitante pensar que apenas un par de horas atrás la había tenido entre sus brazos, desnuda y extenuada como él mismo. El amanecer los había sorprendido aún juntos, ya que la noche completa no les había bastado para repetir una y otra vez la maravillosa experiencia de entregarse el uno al otro.

Harry notó que Ron miraba también de reojo a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que Hermione se fue a algún lugar soleado en las vacaciones… -le susurró a Harry. -¿Ya notaste que colorada está?

Harry fingió sordera ante la pregunta y miró hacia otro lado evitando a su amigo…

No pudo evitar que una punzada de culpabilidad le vibrara en su interior. No quería saber qué pasaría cuando Ron se enterara que Hermione y él… estaban juntos ya. Decidió que llegado un buen momento se lo confesaría, pero por lo pronto creía que hacerse el loco era suficiente.

A la hora de almorzar, tuvo que sentarse alejado de Hermione, ya que ella todavía no se hablaba con Ron. Era difícil, pero creía que así sería mejor, pues se sentía temeroso de que la cercanía con la chica pudiera delatar las emociones que intentaba ocultar ante el pelirrojo. Y mientras Ron sostenía una charla sobre lo idiota que era Percy, plática que en realidad Harry no escuchaba, Parvati se acercó a Hermione para decirle que a la profesora McGonagall le urgía verla en su despacho, y entonces, para desilusión de Harry, su chica se marchó… no sin antes sonreírle seductoramente.

-También tengo algo para ti, Harry –le dijo Parvati al tiempo que le daba una de las cartas de Dumbledore, en la que lo invitaba a su despacho esa noche. Con tantas emociones nuevas en su vida, se había olvidado de sus clases particulares con el director.

La reunión de esa noche fue novedosa porque su maestro le asignó una misión: recuperar un recuerdo del profesor Slughorn que les ayudaría a comprender el concepto de las Horrocruxes, usadas por Voldemort para hacerse inmortal.

Harry aceptó la misión bastante abochornado, pues de algún modo estaba casi seguro que Dumbledore _sabía_ lo que había ocurrido durante la noche entre él y Hermione.

No era la primera vez que a Harry se le ocurría que Dumbledore podía, de alguna manera, saber todo lo que ocurría en el castillo. O pudiera ser simplemente que la felicidad de Harry por su encuentro con Hermione estaba a tan flor de piel que alguien tan suspicaz como el Director se daría cuenta con facilidad.

-La profesora McGonagall tuvo la amabilidad de enterarme de la pequeña maldición que te aquejaba, Harry –le dijo al final de la entrevista, con su acostumbrado tono pausado. –Ella comenta que está admirada de tu fuerza de voluntad por no dejarte doblegar por los "bajos instintos"… –sonrió. – Supongo que sabes que esa maldición solía volver violenta a la gente que la padecía… Y tengo entendido que tú no atacaste a nadie ni buscaste pleito. Muy bien hecho, Harry. –Harry se sintió muy avergonzado y miró hacia el techo. -También me mencionó la heroica hazaña de la señorita Granger al descubrir lo que te sucedía y encontrar el antídoto. Muy admirable para tratarse de una jovencita… Pero creo que lo más notable es que haya sospechado antes que nadie que te ocurría algo extraño. Tienes una joya en su amistad, Harry. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta.

Harry asintió vigorosamente tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido en la enfermería… pero después de todo, nunca fue muy bueno en Oclumancia… el profesor sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ay, Harry… amistad y amor… son tesoros en verdad, invaluables –concluyó guiñándole un ojo. –Especialmente en tu caso.

----------oOo----------

Al otro día, Harry salió con Hermione a los terrenos del castillo aprovechando que Ron estaba pasando un momento "envolvente" con Lavender. Caminaron un poco entre la nieve y se sentaron en un banco, alegrándose de que el frío mantuviera alejados a los demás estudiantes de los jardines.

Estuvieron charlando sobre el tema de los Horrocruxes un rato, mientras Harry admiraba embelesado el rostro de su chica. Hermione estaba primorosamente sonrosada por el frío, y Harry no resistió la tentación de robarle un beso ahí mismo. Los dos se rieron como tontos al sentirse sus narices heladas tocarse. Harry se quitó uno de sus guantes para poder acariciar los mechones del cabello de Hermione que sobresalían de su gorro invernal, mientras que con la otra mano tenía tomada una de las suyas.

-Es increíble que todo este tiempo que hemos sido amigos te he amado y apenas me di cuenta… -dijo Harry apenas perceptiblemente. –Creo que soy un poco lento…

Hermione sólo sonrió y por unos segundos no dijo nada. De repente miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Me amas, Harry?... ¿De verdad?. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

Harry se extrañó de la interrogante de Hermione, pero le sostuvo la mirada al mismo tiempo que le respondía:

-No sé como estoy seguro… sólo sé que lo estoy. No puedo vivir lejos de ti… te necesito como el aire… me vuelves loco y sólo junto a ti me siento completo, me siento feliz… si eso no es amor no sé que es, Hermione.

Ella agachó la mirada, dejando a Harry un poco confundido. Éste volteó hacia el lago preguntándose que sería lo que le pasaría a Hermione cuando de repente vio a alguien quien desde hace tiempo le debía algo... Sonrió con malicia mientras le decía a Hermione:

-¿Quieres ver algo _realmente_ divertido? –ella lo miró sin comprender. –Mira, hacia allá… -Harry le señaló con un gesto hacia dónde se veían venir Draco Malfoy y una chica de Slytherin que no conocían.

Estaban todavía a una distancia considerable, y se veían agotados por el esfuerzo de caminar sobre la espesa nieve que cubría los terrenos.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido ver a ese idiota? – preguntó su amiga mientras veía a Harry sonreír.

-Espera y verás –dijo alegremente. Sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ellos.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione. -¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

-¿Recuerdas a mi tía… la que inflé sin querer en el tercer año?

-Sí, pero… -Hermione parecía luchar entre la indignación y la risa.

-Pues. ¿qué crees? –Harry rió entre dientes. –Ya sé cuál hechizo provoca ese efecto… ¡_Turgidum!_

Hermione volteó entre escandalizada y divertida para mirar como Draco recibía el impacto del hechizo de Harry, y al instante parecía engordar y se inflaba como globo a punto de estallar rompiendo su abrigo y túnica, mientras su compañera lo observaba horrorizada.

-¡Harry! –gritó Hermione entre risas. -¡Te van a expulsar!

-Sólo que tú me delataras… y no creo que lo hagas. ¿o sí? –le preguntó provocativo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los minutos siguientes se rieron hasta cansarse al observar los intentos desesperados de la amiga de Draco de conservarlo lo más cerca posible del suelo mientras trataba de correr a tropezones entre la nieve de regreso al castillo. Pero lo mejor de todo fue la cara hinchada y roja de Malfoy cuando pasaron junto a ellos, quien al ver a Harry se dio cuenta del responsable de su estado.

-¡Potter! –Dijo pujando furioso.- ¡Te lo juro… me las pagarás!

Hermione y Harry estuvieron riendo muchos minutos más después de que esa chica y su globo viviente pasaran las puertas del castillo. Al final, emocionado por haber vengado el comentario ruin que Malfoy había hecho de Hermione y extasiado por escuchar la armónica risa de ella; Harry no pudo aguantar más y tomándola por sus mejillas la besó.

En eso estaban cuando escucharon pasos en la nieve justo atrás de ellos. Hermione se apartó bruscamente de Harry y le quitó las manos de su rostro. A Harry le dolió un poco el comportamiento de su amiga, pero entendió que quizá no quería que nadie se enterara de que los dos estaban juntos.

Los pasos se acercaron y ambos voltearon para ver a Ron venir. Harry no creía que hubiera alcanzado a ver nada, porque no manifestó enojo hacia él cuando le dijo inexpresivamente y sin mirar a Hermione:

-Harry. ¿podrías decirle a tu amiga que la profesora McGonagall la busca urgentemente?

Hermione se levantó indignada, y se alejó de ellos dando grandes zancadas en la nieve. Harry la miró irse con pesar… estaban pasando tan buen rato.

Ron se dejó caer pesadamente en el banco junto a él y empezó a quejarse de lo asfixiante que se había vuelto su relación de besuqueo con Lavender.

Harry lo oía a medias, ocupado como estaba pensando que había algo que no terminaba de encajar del todo con Hermione.

----------oOo----------

Las cosas empeoraron para Harry al pasar el día, ya que Hermione se enfadó con él al creer que hacía trampa al seguir usando los consejos anotados en su libro de Pociones. En la clase de esa tarde, Harry salvó su reputación al sacar un bezoar en vez de elaborar un antídoto como lo hizo Hermione, situación que la indignó sobremanera.

Pero por la tarde, aún molesta y todo, no dejó de ayudar a Harry a buscar en la biblioteca información sobre las Horrocruxes, aunque la búsqueda resultó totalmente infructuosa pues parecía que ningún libro hablaba de ello.

Hermione, completamente incrédula de no encontrar la información que buscaban, se llevó tantos tomos como pudieron cargar ambos hacia a la sala común para seguir con la lectura; dónde los dos estuvieron leyendo hasta muy entrada la noche. Y el día siguiente, también usaron sus ratos libres para seguir investigando.

Harry se cansó pronto, se percató que no encontrarían semejante información oscura en un libro de Hogwarts, pero en cambio, Hermione estaba bastante empeñada en hacerlo. Al final, ya en la noche, estaban los dos en la sala común rodeados de la pila de libros que la chica insistía en consultar al revés y al derecho. Harry, quien tenía rato que había dejado el libro a un lado, estaba totalmente embobado observándola leer… Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido mientras leía, claramente indignada por considerar que su biblioteca le fallaba. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones frente al fuego, con las piernas dobladas hacia un lado sobre el mueble. Harry, desde el suelo, la miraba pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver ni con libros ni Horrocruxes.

Como comúnmente pasaba, los estudiantes se fueron yendo a dormir de poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron ellos dos. Harry pensó que era una suerte que Ron y Hermione no se hablaran, por que en caso contrario, su amigo estaría en ese momento con ellos haciendo mal tercio.

Hermione daba vueltas a las hojas del libro sin darse cuenta de la hora, de que el fuego de la chimenea se consumía y menos de la mirada fascinada de la que Harry la hacía objeto.

Creyendo que su chica merecía una compensación por el enojo del día anteriory el trabajo de dos días completos, Harry se acercó gateando por la alfombra sin que ella se percatara de ello. Se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y sonrió regocijado de que estuviera tan ensimismada que no lo vio venir.

Harry suspiró al mirar de tan cerca las lindas piernas de Hermione, cuyas pantorrillas quedaban al descubierto con la falda que llevaba puesta. Levantó una de sus manos y rozó apenas con las puntas de sus dedos la piel de ella. Hermione sonrió sin levantar la vista del libro.

Divertido, Harry la acarició tocándola apenas, con movimientos suaves del tobillo a la rodilla, en la pierna que tenía encima de la otra. Hermione soltó una risita leve.

-¡Harry! Me haces cosquillas…

_Conque cosquillas. ¿eh?_... pensó. Acercó su rostro a la pierna de Hermione y empezó a darle besitos suaves por la misma zona… Sintió que la piel de la chica se erizaba. Sonrió al sentirla reaccionar, y entonces llevó sus dedos por debajo de su falda, despacio…

Al sentir la tibia piel de su muslo no le bastaron los dedos… usó toda la mano para acariciar la hermosa pierna de su novia mientras seguía besando y probando. Levantó la vista un momento y con satisfacción miró que Hermione ya había dejado el libro a un lado, mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y placer.

Harry llevaba su mano arriba y abajo por la torneada pierna de la chica, deteniéndola en la zona dónde ésta se dejaba de llamar así. Alcanzó a tocar la suave tela de sus pantaletas y escuchó a Hermione respirar más rápido al tiempo que se estremecía.

Harry mismo estaba al borde de la excitación. Separó a sus labios de la piel de la chica y se incorporó, quedando de rodillas frente a ella. La tomó con sus manos por su cuello y la besó lenta y profundamente, como para no dejarle dudas de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle.

Exploró con su lengua todos los rincones de la boca de Hermione mientras bajaba sus manos de su cuello y las llevaba a sus piernas, para bajárselas con suavidad del sillón, de modo que Hermione quedó sentada frente a él. Con gran osadía, Harry dejó su boca y saboreó la tersa piel de los muslos de Hermione, levantándole la falda conforme avanzaba hacia arriba.

Harry notaba a Hermione temblar de placer, y con gran satisfacción la escuchó gemir al llevar sus besos hasta el borde de su prenda íntima… y más adentro, también.

Esa noche Harry descubrió maravillado algo nuevo: un sabor que nunca había probado, el sabor de la pasión, el dulce gusto del sexo… se sorprendió de comprobar que solamente con su boca y lengua pudo llevar a Hermione a una explosión de sensaciones que sólo un chico enamorado sabe conseguir.

Esa noche, en ese sillón de la sala común…no dejó rincón sin descubrir ni explorar… Ahora sí podía presumir que le había besado hasta la sombra a la mujer de su vida. Y pudo estar seguro de que Hermione quedó bien recompensada por la ayuda brindada.


	10. El silencio de Hermione

**Capítulo 10 **

**El silencio de Hermione **

Regularmente solía ser en la sala común a medianoche, cuando ésta ya estaba desierta. Pero también había sido en aulas vacías, cuyos muebles eran testigos mudos de aquel acto de entrega. Una vez, se atrevieron en el baño de las prefectas, cuya palabra secreta ella conocía… Por lo menos una o dos veces a la semana, siendo cada vez más difícil la despedida y más insoportable la espera de la siguiente ocasión, ya que ese parecía ser un alimento del que entre más se probara más se quería y necesitaba… entre más le hacía el amor, más desesperadamente la deseaba.

Acostado y completamente desnudo sobre el tapete de la sala común, él se dejó quitar lo último que traía puesto: sus anteojos… que ella puso suavemente sobre el montón de ropa recién despojada. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el beso suave y lento que ella le dio, mientras sentía su perfumado cabello caer sobre su rostro. _Dios, cuánto la amo…_

_-Estos dos meses han sido por mucho el tiempo más feliz del que tengo memoria…-le dijo Harry en una ocasión. –Es verdad que la vida me ha quitado mucho… a mis padres… a Sirius… Pero. ¿sabes qué?... Me pagó contigo._

Ella se subió sobre él, también desnuda, mientras lo besaba con una pasión que crecía a momentos… sintió su piel suave y tibia como si le quemara la de él… Desesperado por poseerla de nuevo, la acariciaba con frenesí… deslizaba sus manos por su suave espalda hasta sus caderas, intentando llevarla hacia él… como suplicándole que lo liberara de la tortura de su deseo.

_-Quisiera decirles a todos lo que somos tú y yo… _

_-¡No, Harry! –le dijo ella tajante. –Dejémoslo así… piensa en Ron._

_-¡Pero se tiene que enterar!... Al menos… que tú pienses que no tenemos futuro –le dijo Harry. Ella no respondió._

Ella jugaba con él, le mordisqueaba los labios y deslizaba sus manos por su torso con pasión… acariciaba sus piernas con las suyas… pero evitaba llegar a él… Simplemente lo excitaba, lo volvía loco. Mientras él gemía de placer al borde de la desesperación, le suplicó:

-Hermione… sé mía…

Ella le sujetó las manos contra el suelo, para evitar que la siguiera acariciando. A él, este gesto lo exasperó aún más, si eso pudiera ser posible.

-¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir? –le preguntó él sonriendo.

-No lo sé…

_Sería muy tonto de mi parte negarme el hecho de que Hermione nunca me ha dicho lo que siente por mí… ni un te quiero, mucho menos un te amo… simplemente está conmigo… durante el día es mi mejor amiga, mi compañera… y en las noches que hay posibilidad se entrega a mí… juega conmigo, me lleva por laberintos de pasión… de los cuales me libera un día y otro me abandona de nuevo… _

_No puedo vivir sin saber si mañana la podré abrazar como hoy. ¿Por qué nunca me dice lo que siente por mí?. ¿Será que sólo soy para ella noches de pasión?... No, no lo puedo ni lo quiero creer… Sé que me ama, que siempre me ha amado como yo a ella… Lo sé, lo siento… Pero parece que es ella la que no lo sabe… Tengo miedo…_

Ella le mordisqueó su cuello, y fue bajando con su húmeda lengua hacia su pecho, su estómago, su vientre… él sentía estremecer su cuerpo sin control, la ansiedad lo devoraba... ella sus manos no soltó.

Hermione había llegado con su boca a ese íntimo lugar… la parte más sensible de él… Harry casi se muere de la sensación del calor de su lengua en esa parte de su ser. Sentía que iba a enloquecer… Sintió inmensas oleadas de placer con cada beso que ella le daba… con cada caricia que sus labios le otorgaban.

Cuando creía que no podría soportarlo más y sobrevendría el final, ella dejó de estimular… él se sintió abandonado como un naufrago en alta mar.

-¿Porqué juegas conmigo? –murmuró él.

-No lo sé… -ella sonrió.

Pero el sufrimiento no duró mucho… Hermione deslizó su cuerpo por el de Harry, acercando de nuevo su rostro hacia él. Él recibió anhelante su beso, como si fuera el aire que un hombre bajo el agua esperara para no morir. Entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió a Hermione dejándose invadir por él… Era terrible, a la vez de excitante que ella tuviera el control… sintió a la chica manejarse a su antojo, subiendo y bajando sobre su cuerpo a voluntad, suavemente… perdió la noción de todo, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Logró liberar las manos justo antes de sentir que su alma y mente explotaban en una luz brillante que no admite pensamiento alguno… era como dejarse morir… y luego, volver a la vida... más pleno, más feliz.

Hermione descansaba sobre su cuerpo, recostada sobre él y su cabello revuelto en todo su pecho. Harry tardó varios minutos en volver a la realidad y recuperar el aliento, mientras la abrazaba con suavidad intentando prolongar el momento.

-Eso fue increíble, Hermione… ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo más que a mi vida?

La escuchó reír levemente.

-Por lo menos cinco veces –dijo ella y suspiró… -¿Harry?

-¿Mmmm? –Harry esperó ansioso, quizá ella se lo diría por fin…

Ella levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, parecía querer decir algo… pero solamente arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los labios, en un gesto que a Harry se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Volvió a recostarse en Harry para evitar su mirada.

-Nada… olvídalo.

**----------oOo----------**

Aún con su silencio y sus miedos, Hermione le había dado a Harry lo que nunca había tenido en su vida: una presencia segura y constante… y su amor incondicional, aunque ella nunca se le dijera… No era posible que se le entregara con esa pasión si no le amaba… No pudiera haber sido posible que ella le obsequiara su primera vez si no hubiera sentido que Harry era alguien especial… Además estaba toda su historia, todo lo que Hermione había hecho por él a lo largo de sus años de amistad. Pero de todas formas, su silencio no dejaba de lastimar.

Si Hermione ya era importante para él antes, en los últimos meses ella se había convertido en su motivo de vivir… en su razón para levantarse todos los días… Su amor era el que le daba ánimos para aprender, para luchar, para cumplir su misión…

Lo que antes hizo por él, por la humanidad o por lo que fuera… ahora todo era por ella y para ella. A veces se sorprendía soñando con un futuro… un futuro con ella. Se olvidaba por un momento que él era El Elegido… que tendría que matar o morir… simplemente, era como cualquier muchacho enamorado… planeando su vida junto a ella… Porque si algún día, el destino le regalaba una familia, tenía que ser con ella con quien la formaría. No podía visualizar su vida sin ella.

Hermione era un alivio en su soledad y le hacía más fácil encarar al destino que le aguardaba. Por eso la amaba. Aunque ella no se lo dijera.

**----------oOo----------**

Pasaron los días sin mucha novedad… la nieve por la que solían dar largos paseos Harry y Hermione desapareció… dando lugar a un tiempo húmedo y ventoso.

Intentando continuar con su vida normal y no tener todo el tiempo en su mente reviviendo el último encuentro con ella mientras su corazón anhelaba el siguiente, Harry se dedicaba a otras cosas. Entre ellas estaban las clases de Desaparición, en las cuales estaba cada vez mejor, aunque esto no le preocupaba mucho ya que no cumpliría los 17 hasta julio. También estaba el tratar de persuadir al profesor Slughorn para que le diera su recuerdo… y en esto no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

Pero lo que más le interesaba por el momento era averiguar que hacía Malfoy en los ratos que desaparecía del Mapa del Merodeador… constantemente revisaba el mapa buscándolo, pero no lograba averiguar que era lo que se traía entre manos… Harry sabía que planeaba algo malévolo, pero no podía averiguar lo que era.

Esa mañana de marzo intentaba no pensar que Hermione y él cumplían dos meses de estar juntos… sonrió con ternura al recordarla y suspiró. De nuevo se dejaba llevar.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en la búsqueda. Por fin encontró a Malfoy, quien aparentemente no estaba haciendo nada raro, ya que estaba en el baño de los prefectos, al que Harry una vez entró.

Miró la etiqueta con el nombre de Ginny pasear por el corredor que quedaba fuera de estos baños. Iba sola. Harry sintió una punzada de ansiedad al pensar en ella, pues le había notado un comportamiento raro que rogaba ni Hermione ni Ron se dieran cuenta.

Últimamente no se le veía con Dean como antes, de hecho parecía que ella lo evitaba… en cambio, Ginny hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para coincidir con Harry, ya fuera a solas en la sala común o en los corredores; o sentarse junto a él en el Gran Comedor. Y a Harry no le podía pasar desapercibido que ella hacía todo lo posible por hacerse notar por él… miradas seductoras, agitar su lindo cabello frente a él, hablarle en un tono suave y sugerente.

En esas ocasiones Harry ponía pies en polvorosa, inventando cualquier excusa y mirando con aprehensión a Hermione deseando que no se diera cuenta del franco coqueteo de Ginny hacia él.

Esta situación le hacía desear todavía más que su relación con Hermione saliera a la luz, pues así Ginny sabría que el corazón de Harry ya estaba ocupado. Pero Hermione insistía en mantener todo en secreto… aunque Ron continuaba con Lavender creía que podía dañar su amistad con Harry. Y Harry creía que tenía razón, pues estaba seguro de que su amigo no estaba tomando en serio a Lavender.

**----------oOo----------**

Llegó el cumpleaños de Ron, plagado de acontecimientos atroces. Resultó primero afectado por una vieja poción de amor que había sido originalmente destinada para Harry, y posteriormente se envenenó con una copa de hidromiel que Slughorn les ofreció.

Afortunadamente para Ron, Harry recordó el bezoar y prestamente lo introdujo en la garganta de su amigo salvándole la vida, ante la mirada atónita de Slughorn.

Harry y Hermione esperaban fuera de la enfermería, pues los Weasley en pleno se encontraban dentro con Ron, quien, aunque todavía inconsciente, ya se encontraba mejor.

Hermione lucía pálida y preocupada, y suspiraba con profundidad de vez en cuando. Harry la miraba intrigado. Era de suponer que estimara a Ron y se preocupara por él, pues habían sido amigos tantos años… pero sentía la espinita de los celos introduciéndose lenta pero segura en su corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Harry suspiró también. Pensó que era un tonto por tener celos de Ron. Después de todo era él quien tenía a Hermione a su lado… era él quien le hacía el amor. Y precisamente en ese lugar había sido su primera vez. Sintió nostalgia de aquella noche, y estaba a punto de acercarse a ella para pasarle su brazo por los hombros, cuando repentinamente Ginny salió por la puerta de la enfermería.

Tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro preocupado, y al ver a Harry se le arrojó a los brazos con tanta fuerza que casi lo derriba, al tiempo que hundía la cara en su pecho. Harry y Hermione se miraron desconcertados, él ni siquiera le correspondió el gesto, sino que simplemente se quedó con los brazos laxos a los lados.

A Ginny no pareció importarle que Harry no le respondiera… levantó la cara y él observó que tenía los ojos húmedos mirándolo con algo que iba más allá del agradecimiento.

-Oh, Harry… -susurró ante él, sorprendiéndolo. –Eres un verdadero héroe… haber salvado así a Ron… si no fuera por ti… -hizo un gesto melodramático. -¡Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo!

Harry intentó zafarse del abrazo de ella empujándola con suavidad, incómodo porque Hermione ya parecía enfadada. Miró a su chica por encima de la cabeza de Ginny, que estaba pegada como lapa a su cuerpo.

Hermione levantó su labio inferior enojada y bufó al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos con furia. Harry le suplicó con la mirada, como pidiéndole ayuda porque no podía hacer nada… trató de quitarse los brazos de Ginny de alrededor de su cuerpo, pero ésta no aflojaba ni tantito.

-Está bien, Ginny… -decía Harry poniéndose rojo a instantes. –No es para tanto, de veras… Ginny, por favor… ¿qué ha…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ginny se había parado de puntitas para alcanzar a Harry y ahogó su pregunta con un beso que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Abrió los ojos con pavor mientras trataba de quitársela de encima y sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione, quien estaba detrás de Ginny.

-¡GINNY! –Exclamó Hermione totalmente encolerizada, -¿QUÉ HACES?

Pero Ginny la ignoró olímpicamente. Siguió oprimiendo su boca contra la de Harry aunque éste no le correspondía el beso en absoluto. Intentando no ser muy brusco, la empujó tomándola por los brazos hasta que logró separarla de él.

-¡Ginny! –dijo Harry indignado limpiándose la boca con la manga de su cazadora. -¿Porqué hiciste eso?

Ginny se acercó seductoramente a Harry mientras le sonreía, todavía aparentando que Hermione era sólo un tapiz en la pared.

-No me digas que no te gustó…

-¡Pues no!... Digo, pues es que… ¿qué no eres novia de Dean?

-¡Ah! Ese… mmmh… pues… -miró provocativamente a Harry, dándole a entender que si él quería, Dean podía pasar a la historia.

Aparentemente Hermione pensó que ya había visto y escuchado suficiente, porque se dio la media vuelta y Harry la vio caminar rápidamente rumbo a los jardines. Sintió una angustia crecer en su interior y la urgencia de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Y eso hizo. Tuvo que volver a empujar otra vez a Ginny que de nuevo estaba intentando abrazarlo, y sin decirle nada voló hacia las escaleras para alcanzar a Hermione. Llegó hasta las puertas de roble y miró frenético hacia todas partes buscándola… pero no la encontró.

Sólo vio a un numeroso grupo de Slytherins haciendo corrillo en torno a algo y riéndose con ganas. Malfoy y sus amigotes estaban ahí… Harry tuvo un atroz presentimiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos. Al llegar, tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones para poder ver el motivo por el cual estaban tan felices.

Era Hermione. Harry sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies. Ella estaba sentada en medio de un gran charco lodoso, completamente empapada y sucia. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas y se tapaba la cara entre sus brazos y piernas. Con angustia, Harry supo con seguridad que estaba llorando. Si se había caído o la habían empujado, no lo sabía.

Por un segundo se quedó inmóvil, lívido y desconcertado.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON? –les gritó cuando pudo reaccionar.

-¡Así es cómo terminan los asquerosos sangre sucia! –rugió Malfoy con crueldad, parecía que reventaría de tanto reír. -¡Inmundos como ellos mismos!

Harry sintió que una ira fría y asesina le recorría la sangre, y miró a Malfoy con todo el odio que fue capaz… pero antes que hacer nada corrió hacia Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse. Con rapidez, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-Hermione… -le dijo con suavidad intentando tomar sus manos. –Soy yo, Harry.

-¡Vamos, Potter! –le gritó Draco. -¿_También_ te gustan las sangre sucia? De verdad, qué mal gusto tienes…

-¡CÁLLATE, MALFOY!. ¡Te lo advierto…! -Harry sentía que sería capaz de matarlo en ese momento, su mano le urgía a buscar su varita para silenciar a Draco de una vez por todas. –¡Una sola palabra más que salga de tu…!

Pero Draco lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué no te basta con la pelirroja Weasley? Sí el otro día los vi a los dos saliendo de un aula… muy acaramelados… -Draco también lo miraba con furia -¿Qué estarían haciendo los dos ahí solitos?

Harry se sorprendió tanto por lo que decía Draco que por un momento se quedó mudo, pensando de qué diablos hablaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Hermione ya no tenía el rostro escondido… lo estaba mirando con incredulidad. A Harry le partió el corazón verla así: su linda carita estaba manchada de agua sucia y lágrimas. Pero lo peor era la mirada de infinita decepción que le dirigía a él.

Harry abrió la boca para asegurarle que Malfoy estaba mintiendo, que estaba tratando de engañarla… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió su mejilla arder súbitamente con la tremenda bofetada que ella le dio.

Fue tan inesperada y tan fuerte, que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó hacia un lado sobre el lodo, ensuciándose también. Los Slytherins se desternillaron de la risa. Y antes de que Harry se pudiera incorporar, Hermione se levantó, y salpicando lodo por todos lados y en medio de las burlas de Malfoy y sus amigos corrió alejándose de ahí.


	11. La sospecha de McGonagall

**Capítulo 11 **

**La sospecha de McGonagall **

Harry se quedó tumbado de costado sobre el charco lodoso, completamente sobrecogido… se llevó la mano izquierda a su mejilla, que sentía caliente y adolorida. Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco… no supo ni lo que estaba haciendo ahí, mojado y con un golpe en la cara.

De pronto, su cerebro empezó a procesar todo con una rapidez sorprendente: el beso de Ginny… Hemione corriendo… ella en el mismo charco donde ahora él estaba… Draco diciendo cosas que no entendía… los Slytherins burlándose de ellos… Hermione golpeándolo…

Harry reaccionó de nuevo a su medio ambiente y escuchó las estridentes carcajadas del grupo que lo rodeaba, algunos hasta se doblaban del ataque de risa que parecían estar sufriendo. Draco, en particular, estaba gozando de lo lindo: tenía el pálido rostro completamente colorado de tanto reír y se le veían lágrimas en los ojos.

Después del aturdimiento, el siguiente sentimiento que invadió a Harry fue una inmensa rabia… apretando dientes y puños, se puso de pie de un salto al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita. No le importaba en absoluto que se estuvieran riendo de él… lo que le enervaba el corazón era lo que le habían hecho a Hermione y lo que Draco había dicho.

Draco sustituyó su risa escandalosa por una mirada fría cuando Harry le apuntó con su varita en la cara. No le tenía miedo, solo parecía estar tremendamente satisfecho de él mismo. Los demás Slytherins dejaron de reír poco a poco al ver a Harry levantado y dispuesto a hechizarlos.

Por unos largos segundos, se quedaron ambos viéndose a los ojos: Harry jadeaba de furia mientras su ropa escurría, Draco tranquilamente lo retaba con la mirada.

-No sé a que juegas, Malfoy –le dijo Harry lentamente y casi en un susurro. –Pero los dos sabemos que lo que dijiste es mentira…

Draco levantó las cejas y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ya lo sé… -dijo en tono burlón. –Pero el propósito está logrado. ¿o no? Creo que la sangre sucia no está muy feliz contigo…

-¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! –rugió Harry al tiempo que su varita despedía chispas rojas. –¡Te equivocaste al meterte con ella!. ¿Qué DEMONIOS le estaban haciendo?

Draco soltó una risita breve y se encogió de hombros al decir:

-Absolutamente nada. Ella solita decidió que era tiempo de volver a de dónde salió: de la inmun…

-¡CALLATE! –le gritó Harry completamente fuera de sí, y pensando que Malfoy estaba yendo demasiado lejos, dijo apuntándole: -¡_Palalingua_!

Malfoy se llevó las manos a la garganta mientras abría los ojos como platos y se quedaba mudo de repente. Harry le había pegado la lengua al paladar. Draco sacó su varita pero no pudo decir ningún hechizo… Al verlo en apuros, sus dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle se arrojaron sobre Harry, pero antes que pudieran tocarlo, él les apuntó y gritó, primero a uno e inmediatamente al otro:

-_¡DESMAIUS!. ¡DESMAIUS!_

Crabbe y Goyle salieron disparados hacia atrás en medio de un estallido de luces rojas, llevándose a varios Slytherins con ellos. Cayeron en el pasto mojado aplastando a los demás.

Draco, totalmente rojo pero ahora de ira, aparentemente intentaba hechizar a Harry porque agitaba frenético su varita ante él pero no pasaba nada.

Ahora le tocaba a Harry reír.

-No eres muy bueno en los hechizos no verbales. ¿Eh, Malfoy? –se burló. –Espero que eso te enseñe a respetar a mis…

-¡Por Merlín!. ¿Qué pasa aquí?... ¡HARRY POTTER!

La profesora McGonagall pasaba por ahí en ese momento. Harry escondió su varita pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. No se libraría de una detención, a la profesora no le importaría saber que lo habían provocado.

La profesora lo miró furiosa, y sin decirle otra palabra, sacó su propia varita y revirtió el hechizo que le había hecho a Draco, al tiempo que con sendos hechizos despertaba a Crabbe y Goyle.

-Acompáñame a mi despacho, Potter –le dijo visiblemente muy molesta.

Harry siguió a su profesora en silencio, escuchando a sus espaldas las burlas de los Slytherin, quienes gozaban de antemano por su ineludible castigo.

La profesora y él no hablaron palabra hasta que llegaron a su oficina. Ella lo invitó a sentarse con un gesto, pero al verlo mojado y sucio, le dijo:

-Espera, Potter. _Tergeo_.

Harry se sintió seco y limpio otra vez, por lo menos por fuera. Por dentro se sentía terriblemente frío y vacío… deseaba fervientemente poder hablar pronto con Hermione. Suspiró resignado y se sentó.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la profesora muy seria. -¿Qué ocurría ahí?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia ella y empezó a hablar calmadamente. Le narró que al parecer Hermione había resbalado y caído en el lodo, que los de Slytherin la habían rodeado y se estaban burlando de ella a lo grande. Que Malfoy la llamó hasta el cansancio "sangre sucia" y otras sandeces del estilo y… Y eso era todo.

La profesora se quedó en silencio un minuto acomodándose las gafas. Suspiró profundamente y le dijo a Harry:

-Bien, Potter. Entiendo tu postura. La señorita Granger es tu amiga y simplemente la defendiste de graves insultos. Me imagino además que estarás aún nervioso por lo que le sucedió al Sr. Weasley… Pero no logro comprender porque te dejas alterar tanto como para responder lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Harry no respondió. ¿Cómo decirle a la profesora que estaba enamorado hasta la locura de Hermione y cualquier cosa que la ofendiera a ella era una afrenta también para él?. ¿Cómo entendería ella que había perdido el control porque Malfoy había dicho algo que podía arruinar su relación con Hermione?

-Sabrás que tengo que castigarte, además de restarle diez puntos a Gryffindor –dijo ella, pero su tono no parecía severo. Harry asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra.

-¿Me podría retirar ya, profesora? –sentía la terrible urgencia de salir a buscar a Hermione.

-De hecho, no. Me gustaría hablar contigo de otro asunto, que por cierto también atañe a la señorita Granger.

Harry la miró directamente a la cara preguntándose de que se trataría ahora. Notó que la profesora le rehuía mirarle a los ojos y que lucía un poco ruborizada, algo bastante extraño en ella.

-Siento una responsabilidad moral al respecto… quiero decir, me gustaría saber… en realidad, necesito que me digas… si entre tú y la señorita Granger ha habido… -en este punto la profesora McGonagall definitivamente estaba sonrojada. Parecía no poder articular la pregunta. –…Me es imperioso saber si has mantenido… una relación… con ella… -movió sus manos nerviosamente. –tú sabes… del tipo _sexual_ –dijo rápidamente.

Harry abrió la boca tanto que después le dolió la quijada. Estaba seguro de haber oído mal, de que entendió algo que no era. No era posible, de ninguna manera, que la profesora le estuviera preguntado aquello. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza… debió haberle entrado lodo por las orejas y por eso estaba escuchando cosas que la profesora realmente no decía.

Pero realmente McGonagall lucía tan abochornada que cabía la posibilidad que sí hubiera preguntado aquello. Pero Harry se negó a creerlo.

-¿Cómo dijo profesora? Creo que no escuché bien.

-¡Potter, por favor! –exclamó ella exasperada. –No me hagas repetirlo. Sé bien que sí me entendiste.

Por supuesto, el primer impulso de Harry fue negarlo. Por todos los dioses... ¿la profesora realmente pensaba que Harry aceptaría confesar algo así a la primera?. ¿Y sobre todo, _a ella_?

-¡Claro que no, profesora!. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? –dijo Harry completamente ruborizado, pero tratando de parecer indiferente. –Ella y yo sólo somos amigos. De veras.

La profesora clavó su felina mirada en Harry, quien intentó no parpadear para no delatar sus nervios. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de descubrir el porqué de la pregunta de la maestra… y el porqué la sospecha de que ellos tuvieran una relación que iba más allá de la amistad, y que por obvias razones estaba prohibida entre estudiantes de colegio.

_De seguro alguien nos vio y nos delató_, pensaba Harry. _Pero no, nunca nos ha visto nadie. Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Ron… Entonces…_

-¿Estás completamente seguro, Potter? –le preguntó perspicaz.

-Profesora, con todo respeto, creo que si hubiera pasado algo así, me hubiera enterado... ¿no cree? –dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto.

-Y, debo suponer entonces –continúo ella sin reírse de su comentario, -¿Qué no tienes ningún interés romántico con ella?

-Profesora, recuerde que ella le dijo que éramos como hermanos. Nada más… -mintió Harry descaradamente.

La profesora McGonagall pareció quedar satisfecha con las respuestas de Harry, quien notó que la mujer lucía más relajada.

-Profesora -dijo Harry con la boca repentinamente seca. -¿Puedo preguntarle por qué usted cree que Hermione y yo… pues… eso que dice?

La mirada de la profesora cambió. Parecía que estaba realmente preocupada por algo.

-No tiene caso que te lo diga… si ustedes sólo son amigos… no importa.

Harry salió de su despacho cinco minutos después, al terminar la profesora de decirle cuál sería su castigo por lo que había pasado en los jardines. El chico iba pensando en la buena suerte de que las sospechas de la maestra se quedaran sólo en eso, y que no hubiera descubierto que su relación con Hermione era algo más que simple amistad, ya que las consecuencias pudieron haber sido terribles.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry sintió escalofríos de tan sólo pensar en la reacción de Hermione si un profesor se enterara de lo que ellos hacían cuando nadie los veía. _Posiblemente le quiten su puesto de prefecta_, pensó. _¡Y a mí, la capitanía del equipo!._ se aterrorizó. _Y eso si no nos expulsan primero_…

Meneó la cabeza con incredulidad al pensar en la ingenuidad de la profesora. ¿Cómo puede ella haber creído que Harry le diría: "_oh sí, profesora, Hermione y yo hacemos el amor una o dos veces a la semana desde hace dos meses"_…? Se rió ante esta posibilidad. Tendría que haber estado loco o tonto para confesar algo así.

Pero la risa le duró poco. Llegando a la sala común no vio a Hermione por ningún lado. Y en cuanto miró que Ginny se acercaba rauda y veloz hacia él desde un sillón, corrió hasta la seguridad de su dormitorio.

Se acostó en su cama deprimido por no haber podido hablar con Hermione esa noche. Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana. Y para colmo de su soledad, Ron tampoco estaba, ya que aún se recuperaba en la enfermería y por lo que madame Pomfrey había dicho, tardaría una semana más o menos en salir.

Se quedó dormido después de un rato, mientras le rondaba en la cabeza la pregunta de porqué la profesora McGonagall sospechó que él y Hermione mantenían una relación… del _tipo sexual_, como había dicho ella misma.

----------oOo----------

Los siguientes días fueron casi de pesadilla para Harry. El chico se la vivía buscando una oportunidad para hablar con Hermione, pero ésta parecía haberse vuelto una experta en el arte del escapismo. Nunca la pillaba sola, simplemente desaparecía antes de que Harry la alcanzara.

Desesperado y extrañándola como condenado, Harry se atrevió a intentar explicarse ante ella en una clase de Pociones, en medio de un azorado Enrie MacMillan que estaba sentado entre los dos y miraba extrañado, a Harry primero y luego a Hermione.

-¡Psssss!. ¡Hermione! –susurró Harry, pero la aludida ni siquiera volteó. –Por favor, escúchame… tienes que creerme que lo que dijo ese caradura de Malfoy no es verdad. Jamás hice ni haría algo así.

Hermione lo miró como quien observa a un bicho asquerosamente desagradable.

-Por favor… -le pidió Harry en voz baja, intentando que el profesor Slughorn no escuchara. –Dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo… Yo sé que parece mucha casualidad… que primero Ginny… y luego Malfoy diga aquello… pero te aseguro que no es lo que parece…

Enrie levantó las cejas asombrado y miró también a Hermione esperando su respuesta al igual que Harry. Pero ella no dijo nada. Sólo suspiró profundamente y siguió agregando ingredientes a su caldero.

Harry se sintió derrotado ante su actitud. Miró de soslayo a Malfoy que estaba en el otro extremo de la mazmorra, y con creciente odio vio que éste se había dado cuenta del intento y fracaso de Harry por hacer las paces con Hermione, y por lo visto estaba disfrutando de su obra ya que se reía por lo bajito. Harry deseó fervientemente haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad que tuvo para hechizarlo y haberle hecho algo mucho peor que sólo pegarle la lengua al paladar.

Y como si no fuera poco que Harry tuviera que pasar esos días en soledad, sin Hermione y sin Ron; tenía que estar todo el tiempo huyendo de tres personas que parecían dispuestas a utilizar cualquier momento para acosarlo. Se trataban de McLaggen, de Lavender y, por supuesto, de Ginny.

McLaggen estaba más que entusiasmado porque jugaría en lugar de Ron en el siguiente partido de quidditch, por lo que se la pasaba importunando a Harry con tácticas y mejoras para el equipo. Lavender, en cambio, molestaba a Harry hasta hacerlo sentir repugnancia contándole detalles de su relación con Ron y quejándose que cuando lo iba a visitar, éste siempre estaba dormido.

Pero lo peor, definitivamente, era el acoso de Ginny. Ésta parecía buscar oportunidades para tomar a Harry desprevenido y pegar su cuerpo al de él, tratar de platicar usando un tono de voz demasiado sugerente y lo peor de todo, era que siempre que lo hacía, Hermione estaba cerca.

Harry tenía tanto miedo de que Ginny intentara abrazarlo y besarlo otra vez, que siempre salía huyendo. Si se iba a algún lugar donde estuviera Dean, y como Ginny seguía siendo su novia, delante de él se comportaba de manera más normal.

El único lugar donde sentía una paz momentánea era en la enfermería, cuando visitaba a Ron. Se quedaba en silencio mientras su amigo le contaba de las personas que lo visitaban, y le hacía preguntas sobre los entrenamientos de quidditch y el desempeño de McLaggen.

Harry deseaba poder sincerarse con su amigo y platicar con él sobre su relación con Hermione y el problema que tenía con ella, pero sabía que era imposible. Implicaba muchas cosas que sabía no le agradarían a Ron, como el comportamiento extraño de Ginny y, por supuesto, el que Harry y Hermione sostuvieran un noviazgo a escondidas de él.

-Hermione me visita a diario, igual que tú –le dijo Ron un día. Harry lo miró sintiendo algo doloroso en su corazón al oír el nombre de ella. -¿Por qué no vienen los dos juntos?

-Pues… ya ves como es ella –titubeó Harry. –Supongo que viene cuando tiene horas libres, y yo… los entrenamientos de quidditch… no coincidimos, ya sabes.

-Ya veo –concluyó Ron quedamente, mirando de manera extraña a Harry.

Llegó el sábado y el partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff se llevó a cabo en medio de una interesante narración de Luna Lovegood y con un Harry nunca menos interesado en jugar quidditch que ese día. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le parecía imposible concentrarse en el partido. Había estado a punto de no asistir al juego para poder seguir a Malfoy y tratar de averiguar que diablos hacía en el castillo mientras todos estaban en el estadio.

Estaba determinado a atraparlo con las manos en la masa, podía apostar lo que fuera a que estaba llevando a cabo un plan ordenado quizá por el mismo Voldemort. Harry estaba seguro de que Draco ya era un mortífago como su padre. Lo descubriría y aparte se vengaría de lo que les había hecho a Hermione y él.

Sintió unas esperanzas renovadas al ver a Hermione entre la multitud del estadio. Sabía que ella aún lo quería, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que le diera oportunidad de hablar y todo volvería a ser como antes. Jugó con más ímpetu al saber que ella estaba mirándolo.

Pero los problemas empezaron pronto. McLaggen le estaba dando bastantes dolores de cabeza… no cumplía con su puesto de guardián y daba órdenes a gritos a los otros jugadores, incluido Harry. Y cuándo éste le exigió que le devolviera el garrote que le había arrebatado a uno de los golpeadores, McLaggen se encargó que esto fuera lo último que Harry viera del partido, ya que lo golpeó con una bludger en la cabeza.

Harry despertó horas después en la enfermería y en compañía de Ron, y tuvo oportunidad de enterarse de que habían perdido el partido y de que Ginny había ido a verlo mientras estaba inconsciente con el cráneo facturado.

Después de hablar por un par de horas, los dos amigos por fin se quedaron dormidos. Harry lo hizo con el corazón bastante acongojado de saber que había sido Ginny la que lo fue a ver y no Hermione. Se estaba preguntando si algún día podría tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella y aclarar todo… claro, mientras ella todavía quisiera seguir con él.

Quizá por dormirse pensando en ella (como lo venía haciendo todas las noches desde hace tanto tiempo), creyó que estaba soñando cuando, aún antes de abrir los ojos sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Supo que ya era de día porque distinguía la luz solar aún con los párpados cerrados, aunque todavía oía los ronquidos de Ron en la cama contigua. Sonrió y suspiró… había sido tan real el sueño. Podía jurar haber sentido aquel beso.

Reuniendo fuerzas, se estiró cuan largo era en la cama y abrió los ojos. Pegó un respingo y se sentó de un tirón al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado. Aún sin sus anteojos y cegado por la luz de la mañana pudo distinguir esa silueta. Era quien lo había besado.


	12. Del cielo al infierno

**Capítulo 12 **

**Del cielo al infierno **

Hermione se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para indicarle a Harry que guardara silencio. Sus labios tenían una sonrisa pícara, clara señal de la travesura que acababa de hacer: besarlo mientras éste aún dormía.

Harry sintió como si una hoguera se prendiera en su interior y le calentara todo su cuerpo en oleadas de felicidad. Alargó la mano para tomar sus anteojos y se los colocó: quería estar completamente seguro que era ella en realidad y no una mala pasada de su imaginación. Le sonrió deslumbrado... Hermione se veía hermosísima, parecía brillar con los destellos que el sol matutino le arrancaba a su castaño cabello. Sin decir palabra, el chico supo por su mirada que las frases salían sobrando: para ella, ya todo estaba olvidado.

-Nos sacaste a todos un susto de muerte, Harry –susurró Hermione apenas audiblemente para no despertar a Ron.

-¿A quienes? –preguntó él todavía sonriendo.

-Bueno, a tus amigos, a mí... yo me asusté mucho, de verdad. Fue horrible. Por un momento pensé que te perdería. Un cráneo roto y una caída de tantos metros no es cualquier cosa... –arrugó el entrecejo al recordar el accidente de Harry.

Harry creyó que bien valía la pena quebrarse la cabeza si eso le traía a Hermione de regreso… de repente ya no se sentía tan enojado con McLaggen. Hermione le tomó una mano mientras le acariciaba la frente con la otra, deslizando sus dedos entre la piel de Harry y el vendaje que tenía colocado.

Harry se recostó de nuevo y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia de ella; por el momento nada importaba más que eso. Fue como si los días anteriores hubieran sido sólo una pesadilla y acabara de despertar, cómo si nunca hubieran existido.

Ninguno de los dos notó la mirada de Ron, quien acostado y fingiendo que dormía, los observaba desde su cama.

**----------oOo----------**

Harry y Ron pudieron salir de la enfermería el lunes por la mañana, y por un momento parecía que volvían a ser, junto con Hermione, el trío inseparable que antes fueron. Harry, ignorante de que Ron ya sospechaba lo de él y Hermione, seguía fingiendo como ella que sólo eran amigos; pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para tener que sincerarse con el pelirrojo si quería conservar su amistad. Hermione había vuelto a ser la misma con Ron, quizá el verlo cerca de la muerte le había hecho recapacitar que no tenía caso estar molesta sólo por que él sostenía una relación con Lavender. Además, eso no era de su incumbencia, ya que ella amaba a Harry... o por lo menos eso era de lo que él trataba de convencerse a si mismo, ya que ella no se lo había dicho nunca.

Iban los tres caminando por un pasillo del castillo cuando se encontraron con Luna. Buscaba a Harry para entregarle otra nota de Dumbledore donde lo citaba para esa noche en su despacho. Harry notó sorprendido que Ron se portaba inusualmente agradable con ella, hasta le dijo que su narración del partido de quidditch había estado muy bien. Al parecer Luna se sintió muy halagada por las palabras de Ron.

Mientras Luna entretenía a Ron obsequiándole amuletos para los Gulping Plimpies, Hermione se acercó a Harry.

-Esta noche... ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos? –le murmuró cerca de su oreja.

Harry percibió el calor de su aliento y se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca... sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba, sumado al pensamiento de poderla tener entre sus brazos de nuevo cuando ya la había sentido casi perdida lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

No le contestó nada, por lo menos con palabras. Sólo la miró y con los ojos le dijo lo mucho que la había extrañado y que se moría por verla a solas.

Hermione soltó una risita coqueta y le dijo:

-Te estaré esperando en el baño de las prefectas. Después de tu cita con Dumbledore. La contraseña es: "rosas rojas".

-Listo, chicos –dijo Ron al acercarse. –Ya podemos irnos. Esta chica me está empezando a agradar, de verdad... ¿Y a ti que te pasa? –Le preguntó a Harry -¿Porqué de repente estás tan contento?. ¿No te molesta haber perdido el partido?

-Sinceramente Ron, creo que en la vida hay cosas más importantes que el quidditch... –miró de reojo a Hermione, que lucía muy orgullosa de que su chico por fin la considerara sobre su deporte favorito.

-Pues no sé de que diablos hablas, pero yo... –se interrumpió Ron. –Oh, no... Lavender.

Harry y Hermione se alejaron riéndose de su amigo, que quedó atrapado en el abrazo de su empalagosa novia con cara de gran infelicidad.

-Me parece que estaba más contento de ver a Luna que a Lav-Lav. ¿No crees? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione. Pero para su desconcierto, Hermione dejó de reír y no contestó. Sólo miró a sus zapatos mientras caminaban.

Harry sintió como si una oscura nube tapara el sol de felicidad que había recién conseguido en las últimas horas. ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?. ¿Por qué sentía que ella le ocultaba algo?

Bajaron a desayunar en un incómodo silencio, algo bastante inusual en ellos.

Pero conforme transcurría el día, el ánimo de Hermione pareció mejorar y ya antes de que Harry se fuera a su cita con Dumbledore le estaba ayudando de muy buena gana con su tarea.

-Me voy ya, Hermione –le dijo. Y agregó temeroso de que ella hubiera cancelado su cita: -Entonces. ¿te veo dónde quedamos?

Hermione lo miró con algo que Harry no pudo interpretar. Por un terrible momento le pareció que veía un intenso... ¿odio?... Pero al segundo Hermione pestañeó y su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Por supuesto... tomaré tu capa invisible. ¿vale?

Harry asintió sin decir nada y salió de la sala común muy consternado. Estaba pasando algo raro que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Con Dumbledore no le fue mucho mejor. Le mostró dos recuerdos más de la vida de Voldemort, pero también lo hizo sentir terriblemente culpable por no haber conseguido aún el recuerdo de Slughorn, ya que según el director, era de vital importancia para comprender aspectos de la inmortalidad del malvado. Harry sintió que entre tantos problemas no le había dedicado la debida atención para convencer al profesor Slughorn de que se lo diera.

Salió ya noche del despacho de Dumbledore sintiéndose todavía un poco apenado por no haber cumplido su tarea con el director, pero enormemente entusiasmado por que sabía que Hermione esperaba por él.

Se dirigió al baño de las prefectas, donde ya una vez ella lo había llevado, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera pues por la hora se suponía que no debía andar por el colegio y menos entrando a un baño de chicas.

Al llegar ante la puerta cerrada, murmuró: -"Rosas rojas" –y entró con el corazón saltando de expectación. El baño era enorme y tenía una gran piscina cuadrada al igual que el de los prefectos, sólo que éste estaba adornado con motivos más femeninos; con un hermoso azulejo color coco y algunos jarrones con flores naturales. Harry sintió un poquito de envidia de no poder usar él el otro baño, el de los prefectos, que según recordaba también era muy confortable.

Al entrar, notó que había un par de antorchas encendidas, pero la tina estaba vacía y no había rastros de Hermione. Buscó por los rincones, también para asegurarse de que Myrtle la llorona no anduviera espiando por ahí.

Confió que a Hermione sólo se le hubiera hecho un poco tarde y que estuviera a punto de llegar... casi no podía esperar a tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y poderla besar. Era tanta su necesidad de ella que creía que el corazón se le detendría de tanto que le dolía, por la incertidumbre de todos los días anteriores sin saber si ella y él volverían a estar juntos.

Estaba revisando entre los cubículos cuando el ruido de los grifos abriéndose y del agua caer lo sobresaltaron e hicieron que se volviera bruscamente buscando al responsable de abrirlos. Pero no vio a nadie... y entonces lo supo. Era ella, seguramente aún bajo la capa invisible. Sonrió y se sintió tan feliz de que hubiera acudido que tuvo que reprimir un grito de júbilo.

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías –le dijo divertido. -¿Dónde estás?

Nadie respondió nada, pero Harry estuvo seguro de haberla escuchado reír. También él rió. _Conque jugando a las escondidas. ¿eh?_

Caminó hacia la tina, específicamente a donde los grifos abiertos estaban empezando a llenarla de agua caliente y burbujas perfumadas. Tanteó el aire y aguzó el oído tratando de encontrarla, pero ya no estaba ahí. Cerró los grifos para evitar que el agua se derramara, y en medio del silencio intentó buscar algo que delatara la presencia de ella.

Entonces descubrió a unos metros sus pantuflas quietas, Hermione no se había dado cuenta que éstas no estaban cubiertas por la capa. Conteniendo la risa, Harry se acercó disimulado hacia ellas, haciendo como que veía para otro lado. Al pasar a su lado, repentinamente se volvió a donde ella tendría que haber estado parada y cerró sus brazos intentando atraparla, pero azorado se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nadie, sólo sus zapatillas... lo había engañado. Sorprendido, rió con ganas por la manera en que ella jugaba con él.

-Ya verás cuando te encuentre... –le dijo seductor. –Te voy a cobrar con creces lo que me estás haciendo sufrir.

De nuevo la escuchó reír... trató de localizar el lugar de dónde venía su risa y, entonces, vio como si de la nada cayera al suelo una bata de dormir color salmón, que él identificó como de Hermione. Se dirigió hacia ahí pero ya no encontró más que a la prenda tirada en el suelo. Totalmente deleitado por lo que ella estaba haciendo, miró alrededor, esperando...

-¿Ya te cansaste tan pronto de buscarme? –escuchó que ella le reprochó sensualmente, en algún lugar a su derecha.

Al voltear, observó regocijado que su pequeño y blanco camisón de dormir aparentemente caía de sus manos... _cada vez falta menos_, pensó travieso. Se acercó y tomó la suave prenda con delicadeza. Se la acercó a su rostro y se regaló con el dulce aroma de ella. Aún con el camisón en la mano, caminó un poco tratando de encontrar al amor de su vida.

-Espero que no tengas frío –le dijo sonriendo. –Aunque si así fuera, yo te podría ayudar complacido a solucionarlo.

Ella rió. Harry miró hacia el lugar de donde creía que provenía su risa y se acercó con rapidez. Ahora sí la había atrapado. Levantó sus manos y sintió el inconfundible tacto de la capa invisible, pero antes de que pudiera aprisionarla entre sus brazos, unas manos que no pudo ver lo empujaron con fuerza hacia atrás.

Desprevenido, no pudo sostenerse y cayó completamente vestido en la tina llena de agua y burbujas. Al sacar su cabeza a la superficie, escuchó la risa franca de ella que llenaba por completo el cuarto de baño. Se quitó las gafas y las sacudió, al igual que la cabeza para secarse un poco el pelo. Aunque intentó hacerse el indignado, no pudo evitar reír por la pillería de Hermione.

-Creo que tendrás que quitarte todo, Harry –escuchó que le dijo sugerentemente.

-¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas? –le contestó sonriendo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la aventaba a un lado, empapada. –Creo que es lo menos que merezco después de todo lo que me haces.

Aunque ya estaba esperando y desesperando por verla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su belleza cuando ella se despojó por fin de la capa invisible y la vio sólo vestida con su ropa interior. Pero no era cualquier ropa, Harry nunca le había visto prendas tan sensuales como esas. Se quedó con los ojos desorbitados cuando ella se acercó hacia la tina sonriendo, totalmente consiente del efecto que ejercía sobre él... sus hermosos senos parecían más lindos que nunca al estar arropados con un sostén de satín y encaje blanco. Además, llevaba unas braguitas pequeñísimas que le hacían juego.

Ella se quedó un momento parada a la orilla de la tina del modo más seductor posible, como dejando que Harry se llenara la vista con ella... que la deseara más que nunca, si esto pudiera ser posible. Entonces, dio un paso adelante y se introdujo limpiamente en la tina. Harry cerró los ojos para evitar el agua que salpicó, y al abrirlos casi se muere de la impresión de verla a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Hermione! –murmuró asombrado por su sensual audacia, y se retiró un poco hacia atrás torpemente haciendo mucho ruido en el agua.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –le preguntó lentamente y en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a él. –Voy a creer que me tienes miedo... ¿No querías que te ayudara a algo...?

Harry creyó que era un tonto por sorprenderse y huir de ella, después de todo. ¿no tenía días deseando este encuentro?. _¿Qué estoy esperando?_, pensó.

Dejó que ella lo alcanzara mientras se quitaba su camiseta y la arrojaba fuera de la tina. Se maravilló de la suerte de tener a una chica tan bella y sensual como Hermione a su lado, y con este pensamiento la tomó por el cuello y la besó con toda la pasión que había refrenado por la última semana.

Ella respondió su beso casi con furia, mientras sus manos buscaban desesperadas el modo de abrir los pantalones de él. Al lograrlo, se soltó de Harry y se sumergió para ayudarle a bajar su prenda por las piernas y emergió con ella para sacarla del agua. Inmediatamente, se aferró a la boca de Harry de nuevo y franqueó cualquier distancia que separara su cuerpo del de él. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y tremendamente deleitado de sentir su cuerpo caliente tan cerca, mientras sentía las manos de Hermione bajándole su bóxer hasta las rodillas, y de ahí, terminó de quitárselo con uno de sus pies.

Harry sentía un calor y un placer que no había sentido nunca, cegador y alucinante... le producía cierta sádica complacencia que Hermione estuviera actuando así por él. Deslizaba sus manos desesperadamente por todo su cuerpo, por su espalda, sus senos, su cadera y lo que alcanzaba de sus piernas... como si fuera de nuevo la primera vez y al mismo tiempo, la última.

Impaciente, se apresuró a quitarle su sostén mientras su lengua no paraba de explorar la boca de ella, intentando decirle sin palabras lo mucho que la había extrañado... lo terrible que era estar sin ella.

Al lograrlo, totalmente enervado de pasión, la tomó con fuerza y la dobló un poco hacia atrás para poder alcanzar con su boca uno de sus pezones mientras que con una mano estrujaba el otro. La escuchó gemir mientras su boca mordía, lamía y probaba... era diferente... el hecho de estar dentro del agua lo hacía más excitante. Sentir su piel mojada con su lengua lo volvía loco. Cambió de objeto de exploración, ahora devoraba el otro pezón de Hermione como si eso fuera lo único en la vida.

Prolongó estas caricias minutos, sin cansarse... deleitándose el gusto con el sabor de su piel y el oído con las exclamaciones de placer que ella emitía, quien parecía estar totalmente rendida al abrazo de Harry... dejando que él explorara a voluntad... besando, acariciando... amando.

Sin darle descanso, se aferró al cuello de ella con su boca, mientras la tomaba de las caderas y de golpe la acercaba a él. Ella gimió al sentir la dureza de Harry sobre sus bragas, y tomándolo de sus nalgas, enroscó sus propias piernas a las caderas de él.

Era imperioso... Harry sentía que moriría si no la hacía suya en ese momento. Mirándola por un momento a los ojos, depositó de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella y mientras los acariciaba lentamente con su lengua, llevó una de sus manos hacia las bragas de Hermione, que en ese instante le parecían el objeto más estorboso e innecesario del mundo. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de sus demás sentidos... acarició las suaves y pequeñas nalgas de Hermione antes de dirigir uno de sus dedos hacia la parte de adelante donde, sin reservas ni permiso, invadió su tibia intimidad.

Harry se sintió desfallecer de placer y gimió sobre la boca de Hermione... nunca se imaginó que alguna piel pudiera ser tan suave como aquella. Sintió a Hermione expectante y la escuchó respirar rápido y de manera entrecortada, hecho que lo instó a buscar más. Introdujo su dedo delicadamente, maravillado de la sensación... era como suaves pétalos de flor, húmedos y tibios. Hermione gimió totalmente complacida y abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que Harry.

Harry se sorprendió de verla... tenía el rostro totalmente sonrosado y no era precisamente por el agua caliente. Lo miraba anhelante, como pidiéndole más... Harry dudó por un momento, pero no pudiendo evitarlo, y como si de alguna manera supiera que era lo que tenía que hacer, invitó a la tarea a un dedo más...

Delicadamente para no lastimarla, sintiendo su excitación y goce, masajeó su íntima parte disfrutando de la suavidad y de la manera que ella parecía gozar de la caricia. Por instinto, empezó a introducir un poco más... y luego afuera, y de nuevo dentro... Hermione se arqueó en sus brazos gimiendo de placer, mientras sus uñas se aferraban a su espalda haciéndole un poco de daño. Harry se asombró de verla disfrutar tanto, que sintió que su propia excitación crecía a momentos. No se detuvo... entonces... algún par de minutos después, supo por una repentina calma que ella había llegado al final... prácticamente Hermione se desfalleció en sus brazos, agotada pero totalmente complacida.

Ella abrió sus lindos ojos y le sonrió... y Harry devoró su boca con un beso lleno de amor y pasión, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de bajarle sus bragas que ahora le estorbaban más que nunca.

A pesar de acabar de llegar al clímax, Hermione pareció dispuesta a ir por más y respondió el beso de Harry con la misma pasión que él. Harry la dirigió a una orilla de manera que ella quedó de espaldas al borde de la tina, y al haberla despojado de su última prenda y sin dejar de besarla con fiereza, la tomó de las caderas y la embistió.

Lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que por un momento temió haberla lastimado, pero notó que ella disfrutaba igual que él y eso lo excitó aún más. Hermione volvió a enroscar sus piernas entre las caderas de Harry, mientras éste la tomaba de su cintura y la miraba doblarse y gemir de placer con cada golpe que Harry le daba.

Totalmente desquiciado, Harry se olvidó de todo y se transportó a un lugar donde sólo importan las sensaciones... cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentado grabar en piedra la felicidad y goce que sentía en ese momento al lado de ella. Escuchaba y sentía el agua salpicar entre los dos, arrojada con fuerza hacia arriba por cada vez que él arremetía con fiereza contra el cuerpo de Hermione. Incapaz de resistir más, bajó su rostro para sumergirlo entre sus húmedos senos al mismo tiempo que se sentía a su mente abandonada de todo pensamiento, a su cuerpo de todo dolor, a su alma de toda preocupación... era la belleza del orgasmo.

Se quedó ahí sobre el cuerpo inclinado de ella, respirando con dificultad mientras recuperaba poco a poco la noción de la realidad. Entonces, tristemente, todo alrededor volvió a hacerse notar por él... pero por lo pronto no importaba mucho... aún la tenía entre sus brazos y mientras así fuera, el mundo podía caerse a pedazos y a él no le importaría en lo absoluto.

Levantó su rostro y la miró... le pareció tan hermosa que se lo tuvo que decir.

-Hermione... que bella eres... –ella lo miró también. –Toda tú... quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca y como a nadie... –cerró los ojos y la besó en la boca mientras murmuraba: -Dios, es tan doloroso vivir sin ti que no podría soportarlo otra vez... eres todo para mí...

Le levantó la cabeza sosteniéndola con suavidad de la nuca, y sin dejar de besarla con creciente pasión se la llevó de nuevo dentro del agua, deseando con toda su alma repetir lo que acababan de terminar.

Su respiración se volvía a tornar agitada conforme sus manos se deslizaban por el torso de Hermione, la deseaba tanto que podría hacerle el amor mil veces sin cansarse.

Pero para su sorpresa, Hermione metió sus manos entre ellos y lo empujó, con más brusquedad de lo necesario, según creyó Harry. Desconcertado, se dio cuenta de que ella no parecía estar deseando repetir la experiencia... su respiración era normal y su semblante estaba serio.

-Harry... –dijo ella quedamente. –eso que acabas de decir... ¿es verdad?

Harry tardó unos segundos en recordar que era lo que había dicho...

-Por supuesto... ¿es que no lo sabías ya? –susurró. -Tú eres mi vida, Hermione... yo no soy nada sin ti.

Se acercó un poco a ella dentro del agua, pero para su desconcierto, ella se alejó más. Molesto por su actitud, él se detuvo... _Aquí pasa algo raro. _

-Hermione... –su voz tenía un dejo de desesperación contenida. -¿Qué pasa contigo?. ¿Por qué me huyes?

Ella suspiró ruidosamente y como si tomara valor, cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se dirigió a una de las orillas de la tina y salió del agua. Horrorizado y sin saber que pensar, Harry la vio colocarse su bata. Se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir y tratando de pensar que había hecho mal para hacerla irse así.

-Harry... –dijo ella por fin. –_tengo_ que terminar... no debo seguir contigo. Tenía que esperar a que te enamoraras, que estuvieras loco, que no pudieras vivir sin mi... y entonces... Adiós, Harry.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y salió a paso firme y seguro por la puerta, sin mirar atrás... dejando a Harry aún dentro del agua sintiendo que el baño se le caía encima y que la tina se abriría a sus pies tragándoselo por completo de una vez.


	13. Desolacion

**Capítulo 13 **

**Desolación **

Al despertar el día siguiente, Harry se quedó más de media hora tumbado en su cama tratando de recordar si lo que sucedió en el baño de prefectas había sido un hermoso sueño que se convirtió en pesadilla; o la espantosa y cruda realidad. Llegó a la conclusión que era lo segundo y un sentimiento de negación e incredulidad lo invadió.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando se levantó y se vistió su uniforme como un autómata. Estaba seguro que esto no podía ser real. No podía ser que después de un momento como aquel, tan lleno de pasión y entrega, Hermione hubiera finalizado su relación... Se exprimía el cerebro tratando de adivinar que llevaría a la chica a hacer algo así... tenía que ser una broma o un grave error. O tal vez, ella aún creyera que Harry había tenido algo que ver con Ginny y lo estaba castigando. Sí... eso tenía que ser.

Con el ánimo un poco más arriba, Harry tomó sus cosas y salió del dormitorio temprano, aún antes de que los demás se despertaran. Iba determinado a buscar a Hermione y aclarar las cosas con ella. Si era necesario, recurriría a Ginny con la esperanza de que ella le asegurara a Hermione que entre los dos no había ocurrido nada... estaba seguro que la pelirroja no se negaría a decir la verdad.

A paso resuelto, bajó a la sala común pero no vio a Hermione todavía por ahí. De hecho, por la hora, era probable que aún no se hubiera levantado. Se sentó nerviosamente en el sillón más próximo a la escalera que daba al dormitorio de las chicas, estaba decidido a hablar con ella en cuanto bajara a desayunar. Tendría que escucharlo... por lo menos eso se lo debía.

Si Hermione creía que Harry se daría por vencido sin ninguna explicación de su parte, estaba muy equivocada. Mientras hubiera una esperanza de que ella lo amara, de que fuera un malentendido y todo pudiera ser como antes... no la dejaría huir sin darle pelea.

En este momento era lo único que le interesaba. Harry pensó que tal vez estuviera equivocado en las prioridades de su vida... quizá había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse... el recuerdo de Slughorn, Voldemort, el plan de Malfoy... pero en este momento no le importaban. ¿Cómo pensar en todo eso si el motor que lo impulsaba a salir adelante y enfrentar su vida estaba por abandonarlo?. ¿Cómo afrontaría a todo lo demás si se sentía deshecho por dentro?

El simple pensamiento de perder a Hermione le producía un dolor desesperante en el alma y en el cuerpo... algo le dolía físicamente... era como si le hubieran quitado una parte de él y la echara de menos. Podía sentir el vacío...

El ruido de pasos y voces proveniente de la parte superior de las escaleras, hizo que pegara un brinco del sillón. Miraba ansioso hacia arriba, esperando verla bajar. Vio primero a Lavender y a Parvati, y detrás de ellas, con el semblante inexpresivo, a Hermione.

Dejó que las primeras pasaran de largo para acercarse a Hermione. Con infinita desazón, se dio cuenta que ella le miraba con indiferencia, como si Harry fuera _otro cualquiera_... como si todo su tiempo juntos, el sexo ardiente de la noche anterior y la ruptura sólo hubieran existido en la imaginación de Harry. Se le partió el corazón y tuvo miedo, pero se armó de valor y detuvo su marcha tomándola por un brazo con suavidad.

-Hermione... ¿podemos hablar? –miró a sus ojos suplicante y sólo encontró hielo en la mirada de ella. -Por favor.

Hermione suspiró como resignada.

-Está bien... ¿de qué sería?

Harry empezó a sentir que se estaba pasando de lista. Por primera vez, la miró con enojo y no respondió inmediatamente. Respiró hondo y miró hacia otro lado para no perder la paciencia... si quería arreglar las cosas lo menos conveniente en ese momento era discutir con ella.

-¿Bajamos juntos a desayunar? –le preguntó intentando ser amable.

-Me parece, Harry, que lo que tengamos que hablar no ocupara tanto rato. ¿o sí? –le contestó ella fastidiada. –Creo que prefiero pasar mi tiempo con otras personas más _interesantes._

Harry la miro incrédulo. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, y más que sentirse enojado experimentó un terrible dolor... fue como si le golpeara el estómago, sintió que le faltó el aire. Apretó los dientes y miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo escuchara, y le dijo en un tono desesperado:

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. ¿Qué _diablos_ pasa contigo? –susurró totalmente alterado. –No entiendo que está pasando entre nosotros... si es por lo que Malfoy dijo, sé que hay manera de demostrarte que mintió. Déjame ha...

-¡Harry! –lo interrumpió ella. –No me quites más mi tiempo... Lo que dijo Malfoy no tiene nada que ver en esto... de hecho, no me interesa si te enredas con Ginny o quien sea... eres libre de hacer lo que te dé tu gana –y concluyó con crueldad. -Entiende... _ya no me interesas._

Harry abrió la boca pero no encontró palabras que salieran de ella... después de todo. ¿qué le quedaba por decir? Él ya no le interesaba... ella no lo amaba, nunca lo había amado. Pero, no era posible... una parte de él se resistía a creerlo...

Pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Hermione lo empujó al pasar junto a él y reunirse con _Ginny _para salir de la sala común juntas... quien por cierto ni siquiera volteó a ver a Harry después de haberlo acosado durante semanas.

Harry creyó que se había equivocado de planeta ese día. _Por todos los malditos demonios. ¿qué está pasando aquí?_ Las observó salir a ambas por el agujero del retrato sintiendo como si su vida entera se fuera detrás de Hermione. Se quedó parado, viendo sin ver... resistiéndose a creer... totalmente descorazonado. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? Si la necesitaba como al aire...

Agachó la cabeza al sentirla demasiado pesada como para sostenerla... de hecho, todo su cuerpo de repente le pareció muy pesado. El corazón le latía con rapidez y de manera dolorosa... empezó a respirar agitadamente pensando que diablos haría a continuación...

-Harry... ¿qué te pasó?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ron, quien lucía preocupado. Al ver a su amigo de tantas aventuras sintió algo que jamás había experimentado: tuvo ganas de refugiarse en su hombro y contarle lo que había sucedido... todo.

Pero claro, los hombres no suelen hacer eso aunque lo deseen. Y menos con un alguien que no debe saber que es lo que acongoja su atribulado corazón. ¿Cómo le iba a confesar a Ron que a pesar de saber que a él también le gustaba Hermione, se había aprovechado de su visita a la enfermería y le había hecho el amor?. ¿Y qué se había estado viendo con ella los últimos meses a escondidas de todos? No tenía caso... de todas maneras ella ya lo había abandonado.

-Harry –insistió Ron, -en serio, me estás preocupando. Tienes una cara... pareciera que te acabas de enfrentar con un dementor.

-No pasa nada... –Harry sacó valor para no dejarse dominar por su pesar. –Es que creo que dormí poco... será cansancio.

Bajaron al desayunar en total silencio. Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza ni por un segundo a Hermione. Pensaba de todo: a un momento recordaba los cálidos momentos pasados a su lado y al segundo intentaba esclarecer si ella alguna vez lo habría amado o no, y el porqué se habría ido de él. _Ella nunca me dijo que me quisiera... pero me lo demostraba. ¿No es eso más importante? _No lograba entender nada...

En el comedor y en las clases de ese día y de toda la semana, Harry siguió pensando lo mismo. Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: _sabía_ que ella lo había amado, pero no tenía idea de porqué lo había dejado de hacer.

No volvió a buscarla, ni intentó hablar con ella más... era conciente de que ya no había oportunidad. Ella había sido muy clara, él ya no le interesaba. Si Harry hubiera notado algo en su comportamiento que delatara algún sentimiento hacia él, quizá hubiera luchado por reconquistarla. Pero la veía durante las clases y en el gran Comedor y la miraba feliz, despreocupada... charlando de lo lindo con Ginny o con Neville... Harry podía jurar que más de una vez la descubrió mirándolo de reojo, pero sus ojos parecían brillar de satisfacción... cómo si le alegrara que él estuviera destrozado.

Entonces recordaba sus palabras en el baño aquella noche: "_Tenía que esperar a que te enamoraras, que estuvieras loco, que no pudieras vivir sin mi... y entonces..."_ Pero no podía, no quería creer que _su_ Hermione le hubiera hecho daño a propósito... que lo hubiera enamorado hasta la locura para dejarlo así sin más, sufriendo por ella... eso quizá era de otro tipo de mujeres... ¿pero ella?. ¿_Ella_, qué había sido su mejor amiga y que tantas veces arriesgó su vida por ayudarle?. ¿Estaría vengándose de Harry cuando éste la acosó? No, no podía ser eso... ella sabía que había sido por los efectos de la maldición... _ella sabía_... que Harry no era él mismo... Entonces...

Otra cosa que Harry no acababa de entender era porque de repente Ginny había dejado de seguirlo... ¿era mucha coincidencia que el mismo día que Hermione lo mandó a la goma, ella también? Harry supo por Ron que había terminado con Dean, lo que hacía más inexplicable el asunto. Había momentos que sentía que se volvía loco intentando descifrar el extraño comportamiento de las dos chicas. Ahora si estaba convencido de algo, las mujeres eran criaturas que _jamás_ entendería.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su dolor que no se percataba de las miradas llenas de preocupación de Ron, primero hacia él y luego hacia Hermione... y quien entonces, aparentemente ataba cabos. Se quedaba en silencio acompañando a Harry en todo momento, aunque éste apenas percibiera que lo tenía a su lado.

**----------oOo----------**

Si esa semana sin Hermione se le hizo larga y dolorosa, no era nada comparada con lo que le esperaba. Quizá el sufrimiento de haberla perdido fuera grande, pero por lo menos no tenía la tortura de verla a ella con un nuevo novio o interesada en alguien que no fuera él... hasta ese día. Si de por sí, ver a alguien a quien amas en silencio con otra persona es lacerante... ¿qué pasa cuando ese alguien es tu _mejor amigo_?

Como Ron y Hermione ya se hablaban desde el envenenamiento del primero, ella ya le ayudaba a corregir algunas de sus tareas de vez en cuando, y Harry de repente se dio cuenta que era ella la que se ofrecía a hacerlo, cuando antes era Ron quien se lo solicitaba...

Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry estaba sentado en una butaca frente al fuego. Sentía una dolorosa ansiedad en el estómago porque sabía que Hermione estaba ahí, detrás de él aunque no la pudiera ver. Era consciente de que se hacía daño al permanecer cerca de ella, pero no podía evitarlo... sentía necesidad de esos momentos: saberla cerca, oír su voz, verla... aunque ella ni siquiera reparara en él.

Ron estaba también ahí, en una mesa alejado de Harry, peleando con un difícil ensayo para Snape. Sin ver, Harry sintió la presencia de ella acercándose a Ron.

-Ron –escuchó que ella le dijo suavemente. -¿Te gustaría que te ayudara a corregir esos espantosos errores?

-¿En serio, Hermione? –oyó a Ron contestar. –¡Caramba, muchas gracias! Ya no daba una...

-No te preocupes... déjame usar mi propia pluma, creo que la tuya ya no sirve bien... Veamos.

Harry escuchó el rasgar de la pluma mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda... ¿sería posible que Hermione estuviera coqueteando con Ron? Tuvo el impulso de voltear a verlos pero se contuvo... no quería que Hermione se diera cuenta que ella todavía le dolía... aunque quizá eso era demasiado obvio de todas maneras, así que volteó medio cuerpo para observar sobre el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba.

Lo que vio, insignificante tal vez para los demás, para él tomó proporciones gigantescamente angustiosas... mientras que corregía por aquí y por allá en el pergamino de Ron, Hermione lo estaba mirando y sonriéndole a éste de una manera que antes había reservado exclusivamente para Harry.

Aunque Ron no parecía darse cuenta del sutil flirteo de su amiga, ya que estaba observando distraídamente las correcciones que hacía Hermione, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse devastado. Él sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione... y por lo visto, ella le correspondía. _¿Porque me haces esto, Hermione?. ¡Él es mi amigo, _pensó desolado mientras la miraba sonreírle a él.

Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí... se volteó de nuevo hacia el fuego y consternado sintió que los ojos le ardían... lágrimas calientes pugnaban por salir. Eso ya era demasiado... no, no lloraría por ella... no le daría ese gusto.

Se levantó de golpe decidido a irse, cuando, de repente, un ruidoso "¡CRACK!" sonó justo frente a él, seguido de otro. Eran Kreacher y Dobby. Habían llegado en el momento más oportuno, pues su aparición había sorprendido tanto a Harry que por un momento se olvidó de Hermione y Ron.

-¡Harry Potter, señor! –chilló Dobby mirando preocupado los ojos húmedos de Harry. -¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerle algún daño?

Harry se limpió furiosamente los ojos con el dorso de su mano, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo veía a Ron acercarse hacia él y los elfos.

-Nadie, Dobby –susurró para que su amigo no oyera. –Es efecto del calor del fuego... olvídalo, por favor.

Dobby obedeció pero pareció quedar muy inquieto. Sabía lo que había visto, pero no preguntó más.

Su presencia y la de Kreacher se debía a que acudían a rendir un informe de las actividades de Draco, ya que Harry les había solicitado que lo siguieran todo el tiempo para averiguar a dónde se iba cuando desaparecía del mapa y saber que era lo que tramaba.

-¿Por qué les ordenaste que hicieran algo semejante, Harry? –dijo Hermione indignada. –Eres un necio.

Harry la ignoró completamente, pero le dirigió una mirada de intenso resentimiento cuando ella ya no lo veía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes después de lo que le había hecho y cuando tenía una semana que no le dirigía la palabra?

Su enojo fue tan evidente, que tanto Ron como Dobby se percataron perfectamente de lo que pasaba. Harry no dejaba de ser tan transparente como un cristal, en lo que a sentimientos se refería, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

-Bien, Dobby –se dirigió al elfo. -¿Me decías...?

Así fue como Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy pasaba su tiempo libre dentro del Salón de los Menesteres, pero haciendo qué cosas, los elfos no lo sabían. Eso le tocaba a Harry averiguarlo.

**----------oOo----------**

El resto del tiempo libre que tuvo la siguiente semana lo estuvo empleando en intentar entrar al cuarto de los Menesteres cuando sabía que Malfoy estaba ahí. Usando su capa invisible, pasaba una y otra vez frente a la pared donde sabía estaba la puerta guardando a Draco y su secreto... pero ésta nunca se abrió para Harry.

No se daba por vencido, esto se había convertido en su obsesión... ya sin Hermione a su lado, el descubrir a Malfoy y desenmascararlo se había convertido en su motivo de vivir. Aunque quizá no fuera así, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que Draco era el culpable de su rompimiento con Hermione y tal vez, cuando lo viera expulsado de Hogwarts se sentiría un poquito mejor. Definitivamente, eso ayudaría, pensaba esperanzado.

El siguiente domingo fue un hermoso día de primavera, soleado y fragante. Ese día, los alumnos con diecisiete años cumplidos se fueron a Hogsmeade a una sesión especial de entrenamiento de Desaparición, en vistas a su próximo examen. Entre ellos iban Hermione y Ron. Harry, en cambio, se tenía que quedar por tener aún dieciséis.

Intentaba no mirar por las ventanas para no ver el magnífico clima que hacía ese día, al ir caminando por los pasillos del Castillo solo. Se dirigía de nuevo al séptimo piso a vigilar la entrada del cuarto de los Menesteres, tratando de no pensar en Ron y Hermione juntos en Hogsmeade.

Era tan difícil... por más que trataba de hacerse el fuerte no sabía cómo resistiría ni que cara pondría el día que Ron llegara informándole que él y Hermione tenían un noviazgo... porque Harry lo sentía venir. Por la forma en que ella se comportaba con Ron, era obvio que lo estaba enamorando.

Miles de veces estuvo tentado a hablar con ella y preguntarle si lo estaba haciendo sólo para lastimarlo, pero no tuvo el valor. No entendía porque si siempre había estado interesada en Ron y no en él había sostenido un noviazgo con Harry... y no cualquier noviazgo. Ella se había entregado a él, le había regalado su virginidad... Harry sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse de ella la imagen que acudía sin parar a su mente todo el tiempo: Hermione desnuda sobre aquella cama de la enfermería, a punto de hacer el amor por primera vez...

Era tan doloroso recordar esa ocasión... y cualquiera, al decir verdad. Pero era infinitamente peor imaginarse a Hermione compartiendo un momento así con otro que no fuera Harry... especialmente terrible si fuera Ron.

Se concentró en su tarea de intentar entrar al cuarto de los Menesteres para olvidarse de Hermione por un rato, aunque en esta ocasión, al igual que en las otras, resulto infructuosa.

Así que desistió de su tarea cuando se acercó la hora del almuerzo, y quitándose la capa invisible se dirigió al Gran Comedor sabiendo que quizá Hermione y Ron ya estuvieran ahí.

Al entrar los localizó desde la puerta, ambos estaban sentados juntos y al parecer, llevaban una plática muy amena. La mirada de Harry se cruzó un momento con la de Hermione, y como si ésta estuviera esperando a verlo a él para actuar, acto seguido y ante la estupefacción de Harry y asombro de Ron, tomó a éste por las solapas de su camisa y le plantó un breve beso en la boca.

Harry se quedó como de piedra por unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta. Fue como si todo alrededor desapareciera, dejó de oír ruidos y ver estudiantes. Sólo esa escena cobraba valor: Hermione besando a Ron. Tragó saliva y sintiendo que ya nada tenía razón de ser, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Qué bien le hubiera venido morir.


	14. Amigos

**Capítulo 14 **

**Amigos**

Sin saber lo que hacía en realidad, Harry se dejó ir quizá por costumbre al lugar donde se sentía más a salvo cuando tenía ganas de estar a solas. Lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies pues sentía que la energía lo había abandonado, sus pasos lo encaminaron a la orilla del Lago, donde se desplomó sobre la banca aquella en la que se había sentado un montón de ocasiones con Hermione.

Totalmente derrotado, se sentó encorvado recargando sus codos sobre sus muslos, agachando la cabeza para evitar que miradas indiscretas vieran las ardientes lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ese era el fin, de un golpe había perdido a su mejor amigo... y a su más grande amor. Cerró los párpados con fuerza intentando evitar llorar más, se sentía estúpido por hacerlo. Pero era difícil... a su mente acudían imágenes de Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano, besándose por los rincones, haciendo lo que antes era sólo de Harry y de ella. Eso era asfixiante, Harry sabía que tenía que dejar de lastimarse...

Así que decidió cambiar de táctica... si antes la había amado hasta la locura, ahora se dedicaría a odiarla... eso haría todo más fácil. Levantó la cabeza y quitándose sus anteojos se limpió la cara, decidido a no sufrir por ella ni un poco más. No se lo merecía... ella era realmente _cruel_, cómo si no fuera la misma chica que Harry creía conocer y de la que se había enamorado...

_"Eres cruel..." _

_"No te importa hacerle daño a los demás..." _

_"Es como si ya no tuvieras corazón..." _

Un momento...

Esas palabras...

_"Ya no sé quien eres..." _

Ella se las había dicho a él, hace tiempo ya.

Cuando Harry, sin saberlo, estaba bajo la maldición del unicornio. Y Hermione, perspicaz como siempre, supo que algo no estaba bien y había investigado para ayudarle... Harry sintió como si se le abriera la mente y un rayo de esperanza iluminara su corazón... _¿sería posible que también ella estuviera...? _

-¿Qué hay, Harry?

Azorado, Harry se puso sus anteojos pero evitó la mirada directa de Ron que en ese momento se sentaba a su lado. Por un minuto o más, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ron parecía muy tranquilo, y con paciencia espero a que Harry lo mirara. Pero éste no tenía intención de desviar sus ojos de la superficie del Lago... no estaba listo aún para soportar escuchar a Ron decir que él y Hermione tenían algo. Y por supuesto que no mencionaría que los acaba de ver besándose en el Gran Comedor.

-Harry… –escuchó decir a Ron lentamente, -creo que tenemos un problema de comunicación y confianza...

Harry no contestó nada, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Si se refería a que le confesaría sus sentimientos por Hermione, prefería seguir incomunicado.

-¿No crees –continúo Ron, -que ya es tiempo que me digas que ha pasado con Hermione y tú?... ¿Porqué han terminado?

Harry lo miró asombrado a los ojos pero siguió sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué _diablos_ le hiciste? –preguntó su pelirrojo amigo en tono preocupado. –Hermione está completamente _loca_... y tú... pareces tan triste. Por todos los demonios, Harry... entre los dos me están desquiciando. ¿Qué les pasa?

-No-no entiendo de qué me hablas, Ron –tartamudeó Harry.

Ron bufó desesperado.

-Harry… ¿De veras creías que yo sería tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que ustedes se traían algo?... Está bien que a veces soy un poco distraído, pero de eso a no notar que _mis dos mejores amigos_ se pasaban todo el tiempo mirándose como bobalicones y sonriéndose de manera cursi –Ron hizo una mueca exagerada de una sonrisa, -hay una gran diferencia.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y pensó si de verdad habían sido tan obvios. Ron le miró como si esperara que dijera algo, pero al ver que no, continuó:

-Todo empezó a partir de la maldición del unicornio. ¿verdad? –Harry lo miró de nuevo pensando que encontraría enojo, pero sólo notó pena en su mirada.

-Yo siempre pensé –prosiguió Ron quedamente, -que Hermione te prefería a ti... pero que tú nunca le harías caso. A mí me parecía bonita, inteligente... quizá por eso albergué esperanzas hacia con ella, esperaba que con el tiempo me miraría como te miraba a ti... Pero ella ya te gustaba. ¿no es así? Y después de lo de la maldición te diste cuenta y empezaron a andar juntos. ¿verdad?... ¿eran novios?

Harry pensó que no tenía caso seguirlo negando y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron? –preguntó Ron un poco decepcionado.

Harry agachó la mirada para evitar los ojos de su amigo. _¿Y por qué tú no me dices que ella te acaba de besar?. _pensó tristemente.

-Pensábamos que te haría daño saberlo... lo siento, Ron, de verdad. En ese momento creí que era lo mejor.

Harry miró de reojo a Ron voltear hacia el Lago mientras el pelirrojo hacía unos de sus característicos gestos de concentración, como cuando está enfrentando un examen particularmente difícil. El ojiverde esperaba con angustiosa expectación que en cualquier momento le dijera que, en vistas de que la relación de Harry con Hermione no había funcionado, ahora era el turno de Ron.

-No es gran cosa... –dijo Ron después de un momento. –De cualquier modo siempre supe que sería así... se veía venir. Hermione _siempre_ pareció tan enamorada de ti, todo era cuestión de que tú te dieras cuenta y le correspondieras –sonrió con tristeza. –Me hubiera gustado que me tuvieras confianza... me hubiera alegrado por los dos, en serio.

Harry se asombró de lo fácil y lejano que ahora se escuchaba eso... Hermione _siempre_ enamorada de él... Ron feliz por ellos... pensó que tal vez las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si él y Hermione no hubieran llevado su noviazgo a escondidas... quizá todavía estuvieran juntos.

-¿Y supongo que tampoco me contarás que fue lo que le hiciste para que ella estuviera tan enojada contigo?

Harry salió de su letargo al escuchar eso y se giró rápidamente hacia Ron.

-¿Enojada? –Exclamó incrédulo -¿Qué qué _le hice yo?. _¿A ella?. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? –dijo a su vez Ron. –Ustedes eran novios. ¿no es así? Pero terminaron y ahora ella está completamente trastornada... algo le hiciste. ¿verdad? Por eso se quiere desquitar.

-Ron... –contestó Harry lentamente, como para que su amigo captara cada palabra, -Es verdad que fuimos novios... pero yo no le hice nada. Ella me terminó hace semanas sin ninguna explicación... simplemente me dijo que yo ya no le interesaba. El que debería estar enojado y buscando desquite sería yo, no ella.

-Entonces... ¿por qué demonios _me está usando_ para darte celos? –preguntó Ron con cara de perplejidad.

-¿Te está... usando? –Harry sintió una repentina alegría que no pudo explicar... -¿para darme celos?

-¿Es que no lo ves, Harry? –Ron parecía desesperado por hacerlo entender. –¿No la observas cómo me trata _sólo_ cuando tú estás cerca de nosotros?. ¿Qué no viste que me besó en cuando entraste al Comedor cuando en Hogsmeade sólo me estuvo ignorando?

-Pensé que no me habías visto... como me fui en cuanto los vi...

-¿Pero qué no viste cómo yo la empujé para quitármela de encima? –dijo Ron y Harry negó con la cabeza. –Entonces miré hacia la puerta porque deduje que estarías allí ya que Hermione sólo habría hecho eso contigo cerca, y te vi yéndote. Debiste haber visto lo que pasó a continuación... –ante el asombro de Harry, Ron se rió. –Lavender también vio todo y le vació a Hermione una jarra de leche en la cabeza... Yo tuve que salir corriendo cuando se acercó a mí con el platón de la avena.

A pesar de todo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la escena... pensó que era un malvado por alegrarse, pero quizá Hermione lo tuviera merecido... después de todo, Ron aún no terminaba oficialmente con Lavender.

Pero, un momento...

¿Ron la empujó para quitársela de encima? Entonces...

-¿Hermione no te interesa?... –preguntó Harry esperanzado. -Quiero decir. ¿ella ya no te gusta más?

Ron miró a Harry con exasperación, como si no creyera que fuera tan lento para entender.

-Harry... francamente. ¿qué _tipo_ de amigo crees que soy?

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, y Harry no necesitó más palabras para comprender que su mejor amigo jamás se interpondría entre su chica y él... entendió que Ron había renunciado a Hermione al verlo a él enamorado de ella, que su amistad era más importante que cualquier romance.

-Ron... no sé que decirte.

Ron sonrió satisfecho de que por fin Harry hubiera entendido.

-¿Qué te parece si me cuentas lo que pasó entre ustedes y armamos un plan para que regrese contigo y a mí me deje en paz? –dijo Ron alegremente.

Harry también sonrió y por primera vez en varias semanas sintió la cálida e iluminada llama de la esperanza arder en su corazón. Aunque de repente recordó que Hermione ya no quería saber nada con él y sintió como si un globo se desinflara en su interior.

Pero de cualquier manera, ya nada era tan terrible, por lo menos ahora sabía con certeza que Ron jamás tendría algo con ella, que seguía contando con su amistad y, lo que era mejor: le podía contar toda la verdad con tranquilidad y contar con su apoyo y ayuda.

Suspiró y sintió como si le hubieran quitado un _yunque_ de la espalda: era un alivio poder hablar con su mejor amigo sin necesidad de ocultarle nada.

Fue así como le narró a grandes rasgos la manera en que, después de tomar la pócima y librarse de la maldición, había caído en la cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, y que Hermione le correspondía. Por supuesto, por respeto a la chica y por propio pudor no le comentó del episodio de la noche en la enfermería ni ninguno de los otros encuentros con ella. Simplemente le dijo que habían decidido ser novios a escondidas de todos para no dañar su amistad con Ron.

No se podía decir que Ron estuviera realmente alegre de saber eso, pero parecía resignado y escuchaba con atención a Harry sin hacer preguntas.

Al llegar a la parte de la historia donde Ginny lo había besado fuera de la enfermería, Harry titubeó un poco y decidió omitir eso, así que sólo le contó lo de la caída de Hermione en el lodo, las burlas de los Slytherins y lo que Draco había dicho.

Ron interrumpió el relato de Harry por primera vez, parecía muy airado.

-¡Demonios, Harry!. ¿Malfoy dijo eso?. ¿Qué Ginny y tú se veían a escondidas? –lo miró receloso. –Eso no será cierto. ¿verdad?

-¡Ron, sinceramente! –se indignó Harry. -¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso?

-Bueno, te has estado viendo con Hermione así por varios meses. ¿qué no?

-¡Pero es diferente! Yo tenía el compromiso con ella, yo la quiero a ella... si me hubiera visto con Ginny hubiera sido un engaño para todos: para Hermione, para Dean, para ti... y no te ofendas, pero a mí no me interesa tu hermana –bajó la voz y añadió tristemente: -no me interesa nadie más que Hermione. La amo, Ron... como un completo idiota.

Ron sonrió conforme con la explicación de Harry, aunque lucía un poco abochornado por haberlo escuchado decir que amaba a Hermione.

-Ese imbécil de Malfoy –dijo Ron. –No entiendo con que fin inventaría algo así... después de todo. ¿cómo podría saber que tú y Hermione eran novios? Y aunque lo supiera. ¿qué ganaba con molestar así?

-Yo también me lo he preguntado miles de veces... parecía tan feliz de ver que ella no me hablaba... tal vez sólo fue por fastidiar. –caviló Harry.

-¿Entonces Hermione dejó de hablarte?. ¿Por lo que dijo Malfoy? –Ron parecía escéptico. –No puedo creer que ella se haya tragado lo que dijo ese idiota... cómo si no lo conociera.

-Pero después del partido contra Ravenclaw me habló de nuevo –dijo Harry intentando no recordar lo ocurrido en el baño de prefectas. –Aunque sólo duramos dos días... y después viene lo inexplicable.

-¿Lo inexplicable?

-Sí, Ron... –Harry lo miró, feliz de poder hablar por fin del tema con él. – La manera en que terminó conmigo. Simplemente dijo: "lo siento Harry, tengo que terminar, adiós". Justo después de que habíamos pasado un rato –Harry dudó, -... este, pues... un buen rato.

-Pues a mí me suena como que nunca te perdonó lo de Ginny... –concluyó Ron, haciendo como que no había oído lo último.

-No, no creo... es difícil de explicar. Ella dijo algo raro. Yo lo llamaría cruel. Me dijo que "tenía que enamorarme, que volverme loco, para entonces dejarme"... ¿porqué demonios haría algo así?

Ron pensó por un momento mientras se ponía de pie y miraba hacia el castillo.

-Caracoles, Harry... eso suena como si nunca te hubiera querido realmente. Como si hubiera fingido con el único propósito de hacerte daño.

-Exacto –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie también. Sentía una energía renovada. –Y la cuestión es, que la Hermione que tú y yo conocemos no me haría algo así... yo era su amigo, ella ha arriesgado su vida por la mía. Entonces. ¿por qué me haría daño a propósito?

Harry y Ron se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo a paso lento mientras continuaban su discusión.

-Además, ella sigue intentando lastimarte, Harry... –dijo Ron consternado. –Pretende querer algo conmigo para ponerte celoso y hacerte daño... Caramba, nunca pensé que Hermione pudiera actuar así. Está tan extraña.

Harry se quedó con ese pensamiento mientras entraban por las enormes puertas y empezaban a subir las escaleras rumbo a la Torre. Sí... Hermione estaba tan extraña... no parecía ella misma. Era ella... pero sin corazón... era...

-¡La maldición! –gritó emocionado Harry y se paró en seco. -¡Es eso, Ron!. ¡Hermione es víctima de la maldición, como yo lo fui!

Agarró a Ron por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo con fuerza. Se sentía tan feliz que creía que iba a explotar. Si estaba en lo correcto, entonces...

-¡Ella puede curarse!. ¿Te das cuenta? Cómo yo... quizá con la misma poción... Dios, quizá si me ame después de todo...

Ron no contestó, tal vez porque su cabeza se movía de atrás hacia adelante. Tuvo que quitarse a Harry de encima y recuperarse del mareo antes de decir:

-Bueno... pues no suena tan descabellado. Tú también actuabas muy raro, y sinceramente yo ya estaba empezando a odiarte por como nos tratabas a Hermione y a mí. Puede ser, pero...

-¿Pero...? –preguntó Harry, aferrado a su esperanza.

-Pero –continuó Ron, -hay que estar seguros de que le pasa eso. Y supongo que tendremos que pedirles ayuda a los profesores para hacer más pócima. ¿En qué momento sería afectada por la maldición?. ¿Y por qué ella?

Harry no lo pensó, en este momento no le interesaba. Creyó que lo más urgente sería confirmar que Hermione realmente estaba siendo víctima de la maldición... para eso, ocupaba encontrarla en algún libro.

-El libro, Ron –le dijo mientras reanudaban la marcha. -¿Cuál libro sería dónde ella encontró los síntomas de la maldición?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, Harry. Nunca me lo mencionó.

Harry pensó que ahora le tocaría a él investigar en todos los tomos de la biblioteca hasta encontrarlo, pero cualquier trabajo le parecía poco con la recompensa que sería tener a la verdadera Hermione de regreso.

_Dios, que sea eso. Que sea la maldición, por favor_, rogó mientras entraban a la sala común. Se encontraron cara a cara con ella, quien evidentemente se había dado un baño para quitarse la leche que Lavender le había vaciado encima.

Harry la encontró tan provocativamente bonita con su cabello aún mojado cayendo sobre sus hombros. No pudo evitar emocionarse enormemente al pensar que tal vez pronto pudiera abrazarla y besarla de nuevo. Y lo mejor: ya no tendrían que hacerlo a escondidas.

Hermione se dirigió hacia Ron y, ante la sorpresa de éste, se le paró enfrente y le dijo:

-Eres un infame, Ronald. –le dijo melosa. -¿porqué no te quedaste a defenderme de la loca de tu novia? O qué. ¿no te gustó _mi beso_?

Al decir esto último, miró de soslayo a Harry. Pero Harry no se molestó ni se sintió mal, al contrario, sintió pena por su chica pues sabía (o por lo menos quería creer) lo que era estar poseído por la maldición del unicornio y no poder controlar los impulsos malvados.

De cierta manera, hasta ya le encontraba el lado divertido a la situación. Miró a Ron y la cara de espanto que ponía, y se rió fuertemente.

Hermione y Ron lo voltearon a ver como si pensaran que se había vuelto loco. Especialmente ella, lucía bastante desconcertada, cómo si su plan le estuviera saliendo al revés. A Harry le fascinó tener el poder de saber que era lo que estaba pasando y poseer el control de su vida otra vez.

Totalmente despreocupado por hacerlo delante de Ron y de todos, se adelantó hacia una estupefacta Hermione y tomándola por los hombros, tranquila y descaradamente, la besó en los labios profundamente. Quizá fuera la sorpresa u otra cosa, pero Harry estuvo seguro que ella le correspondió de manera total.


	15. La busqueda de el, la confesion de ella

**Capítulo 15 **

**La búsqueda de él, la confesión de ella**

Respirar su aroma, estrujar sus hombros con sus manos, sentir sus dulces labios en los suyos, saborear su aliento... apreciar con infinita felicidad que ella le permitía explorar su boca con la lengua... Por un momento Harry creyó que estaba soñando.

Es increíble lo que un beso bien dado puede ocasionar en el ánimo de quien lo da o quien lo recibe, y Harry se dio cuenta que esa lenta y candente indagación de la boca de Hermione estaba provocando que su mente volara lejos y que su cuerpo empezara a experimentar cierta excitación que no era conveniente en ese momento.

Así que antes de que el público presente notara algo, Harry tuvo que finalizar su beso y soltar a una anonadada Hermione, aunque no sin pesar. Se dio cuenta que los pocos testigos de aquello, incluyendo a Ron, presenciaban la escena asombrados y expectantes. Hermione y él se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, y Harry podía jurar que veía pasión y amor en los castaños de ella.

No se sorprendió cuando Hermione parpadeó y al abrirlos de nuevo lo miró con intenso disgusto... al contrario, Harry se alegró de ello, pues era una pista más que le demostraba que ella sí se encontraba bajo los poderes de la maldición.

-¡Cómo te atreves... Harry Potter! –le dijo furiosa al mismo tiempo que levantaba el brazo derecho y descargaba su mano en dirección del rostro de Harry.

Pero ahora no lo cogió desprevenido como la otra vez. Esperando tal reacción de su parte, y gracias a sus buenos reflejos de jugador de quidditch, Harry levantó a su vez su mano y detuvo al vuelo el brazo de ella, acto que la enojó más.

Le sonrió con picardía mientras ella forcejeaba por liberar su muñeca del fuerte apretón de Harry, y le susurró lo mismo que había dicho ella a Ron un momento antes:

-O qué... ¿no te gustó mi beso?

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry se llevó la mano de ella hacia sus labios y rozó con ellos el dorso de ésta sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente por la manera en que la verde mirada de Harry parecía atravesarle el alma. Intentaba decirle sin palabras lo que haría con ella cuando estuviera curada...

Hermione volvió a tirar de su mano liberándola por fin y, bufando de indignación se dio la media vuelta para subir a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Harry la siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdió de vista, suspiró profundamente y entonces, miró a su alrededor. Los pocos Gryffindors que había en ese momento en la sala y que no se habían perdido detalle de nada, rápidamente volvieron manos a la obra a lo que estaban haciendo antes del beso.

Volteó hacia Ron, quien le sonreía entre divertido e incrédulo. Parecía sinceramente asombrado de la osadía de Harry.

-Es eso, Ron –le afirmó Harry con seguridad. –Lo sé... lo siento. Sólo me queda confirmarlo. Y no descansaré hasta lograrlo.

Fiel a su palabra, Harry pasó el resto de aquel domingo en la biblioteca, buscando entre miles de libros, según le pareció. Ron le ayudó un rato, pero después de la comida se desapareció con la excusa de ir al baño y ya no volvió.

Harry no lo culpaba, ni se molestó por ello. Ese día primaveral era hermoso y cálido... un verdadero desperdicio era pasarlo dentro del castillo. Pero por razones obvias, a Harry no le importó invertir toda la tarde leyendo tomo tras tomo de viejos libros de maldiciones, animales mágicos, pociones y hasta de trastornos mágicos de la conducta. Tuvo que desistir cuando la señora Pince lo corrió de la biblioteca porque era hora de cerrar.

Se dio cuenta desilusionado que no iba a resultar tarea fácil después de todo. Trató de imaginar cuánto tiempo estaría Hermione buscando los síntomas de Harry y en cuántos libros hasta haberlo encontrado. Ahora valoraba más que antes ese esfuerzo y empeño que había realizado la chica por él. _Ella me ama... sólo eso lo explica_, pensaba con dulzura. _Estuvo leyendo antes de salir de vacaciones... y después, se llevó varios tomos a su casa y fue cuando lo encontró_, recordó.

Harry se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano¡lo tenía! Si la bibliotecaria aún conservaba alguna lista de los libros que Hermione se llevó en vacaciones, su rango de búsqueda se reduciría mucho más. Eso haría su trabajo más rápido y sencillo. Sería la primera cosa que haría en la mañana temprano: hablar con la señora Pince.

Se sintió un poco más ligero y se fue feliz a dormir pensando que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas con Hermione se arreglaran. Mientras tanto, tenía fresco en su memoria un beso con el cual soñar...

**----------oOo----------**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes Harry tuvo que alternar su tiempo libre entre la búsqueda bibliotecaria, intentos fallidos de sonsacarle a Slughorn su recuerdo, y tentativas de averiguar que hacía Malfoy dentro del cuarto de los Menesteres. Tuvo que resignarse a seguir leyendo libros de a montones, pues la bibliotecaria se rehusó a darle ninguna información sobre los tomos que Hermione sacó en las vacaciones de Navidad. Alegaba argumentos ridículos sobre secretos profesionales que Harry no pudo debatir.

Era desesperante y agotador, sobre todo porque en ninguna de las tres empresas tenía éxito alguno. Pero los fracasos no lo desanimaban, seguía empeñándose en ellas con tanta energía como el primer día. Después de todo, su felicidad y su esperanza dependían de ello.

Afortunadamente para Harry y para Ron, Hermione parecía haber desistido ya en su empeño por molestar al primero coqueteando con el segundo; después que dos o tres ocasiones más que lo intentó. Seguramente se percató que no estaba sirviendo de nada, pues Ron salía huyendo y a Harry parecía hacerle gracia más que enfadarle.

Así que ella pasaba sus días metida en sus cosas de siempre: sus clases, sus libros, sus deberes. No les dirigía la palabra a ninguno de los dos. En los ratos libres que ella tenía, Harry (que no le quitaba los ojos de encima nunca) la notaba alejada de todo y de todos, con un gesto de profunda impotencia, como si no se le ocurriera que otra cosa hacer para molestar a Harry. Él se entristecía hasta el alma de verla así, y rogaba porque ella no pensara que sería buena idea tratar de darle calabazas a Harry con algún otro chico.

Obstinado en encontrar la manera de ayudar a Hermione, Harry se quedaba a veces hasta muy tarde en la sala común hojeando libro tras libro, hasta que el fuego de la chimenea se extinguía por completo.

Una noche en eso estaba, sintiendo que los ojos le picaban de cansancio y que la cabeza le iba a estallar por el sueño que tenía. Así que decidió que por esa noche era suficiente y cerró de golpe el libro que tenía en las manos, determinado a subir a dormir. Se levantó del sillón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y estirando los brazos, bostezó ruidosamente.

Casi se muere del susto cuando al abrir los ojos vio a Hermione parada justo frente a él, de espaldas al fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Demonios, Hermione! –exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho. -¡Qué susto me diste!. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no respondió. Le pasaba algo raro. Sorprendido, Harry se dio cuenta que en los ojos de ella brillaba algo que no era precisamente el reflejo de las llamas... era malicia pura. Tragó saliva al notar que le sonreía provocativamente y ver que estaba ataviada solamente con aquel pequeño camisón blanco que Harry le conocía tan bien. Aparte de eso, nada. Era una noche cálida, después de todo.

Harry, que no estaba hecho de piedra, empezó a dejarse llevar por un abismal deseo al ver a su chica presentársele en esa incitante forma que no dejaba lugar a dudas cuál era su intención. Por un momento se vio a él mismo tomándola en sus brazos y haciéndole el amor de manera casi feroz.

Pero el cerebro del chico, quizá ejercitado después de tanto leer, pudo imponerse sobre los impulsos de su cuerpo y le mandó una clara señal de advertencia. _Recuerda que probablemente esté bajo la maldición... y si es así, sus intenciones no son lo que parecen._

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para dejar de ver su casi desnudez y recuperar su ritmo cardiaco. Intentó dominar las reacciones de su cuerpo, y entonces los abrió de nuevo, más seguro de él mismo y enfrentando la dulce mirada de miel de ella, que parecía preguntarle que qué estaba esperando.

_Seguramente intenta seducirme de nuevo para volverme a dar plantón, _pensaba. _Cómo lo de los celos con Ron no le funcionó, está buscando otro plan. _

Tenía que evitar a toda costa caer en su juego. De repente se le ocurrió que podía aprovechar su súbita amabilidad. Se aclaró la garganta nervioso, y tomándola de los brazos, la hizo sentar en el sillón junto con él, pero cuidando de guardar las distancias ya que no estaba muy seguro de poder resistir si sentía su cálido cuerpo cerca del suyo.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Hermione –le susurró sonando más alterado de lo que quería. –Precisamente deseaba hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

-¿Hablar? –se burló ella seductoramente. -¿Estás seguro de que quieres _hablar_?

-Sí, de hecho, hay algo que quiero preguntarte –dijo Harry intentando no mirar hacia la sugerente forma de los senos de ella. -¿Recuerdas cuándo estuviste leyendo en busca de la maldición que me aquejaba? –ella lo miró extrañada. Él, esperanzado. -¿Me pudieras decir cómo se llama el libro dónde la encontraste por fin?

-Creo que no recuerdo eso... _Harry_ –contestó poniendo un incitante énfasis en su nombre. El muchacho se estremeció de excitación y empezó a sudar copiosamente. Ella le preguntó: -¿Qué importa eso ahora?. ¿No te gustaría hacer algo más _emocionante_ que leer?

Harry puso todo su esfuerzo en conservar la mente clara y sacar ventaja de la ocasión de tener a Hermione dispuesta a escucharlo. Aunque se moría de ganas de hacerle el amor, no quería ni podía abusar de la situación; le parecía que no era justo ya que ella no estaba bien. _Ya tendremos tiempo para eso cuando esté curada_, pensó.

Titubeó un momento pensando si sería conveniente informarle a ella sus sospechas de que quizá estuviera bajo la maldición del unicornio, recordando que a él le había ayudado saberlo pues así pudo entender lo que le pasaba y había logrado controlar hasta cierta medida sus sentimientos negativos.

Así que decidió decirle lo que pensaba que le ocurría, con la esperanza de que ella le dijera qué libro era y poderla ayudar.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? Quisiera preguntarte algo... –ella levantó una ceja curiosa, era un gesto que Harry adoraba. -¿No te has sentido un poco extraña últimamente?. ¿Así como si tus sentimientos por los demás hubieran cambiado para mal?. ¿Cómo si algo te obligara a... a hacer cosas que antes no hubieras hecho... porque les hacen daño a otros?

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento, mientras Harry trataba de no dejar rodar su imaginación al pensar en lo que pudieran estar haciendo en vez de estar hablando.

-Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas... –dijo ella por fin. -Si me siento un poco diferente. Pero la verdad, estoy mejor que nunca.

-¿Mejor?. ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Recordaba lo emocionante que era ser malévolo y no sentir remordimientos.

Hermione sonrió y suspiró, mientras miraba a Harry con un gesto triunfal.

-Porque ya no sufro por ti.

Harry se quedó helado. ¿De qué hablaba ella, si el que había sufrido desprecios y engaños había sido él?. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo sin darse cuenta?

-¿Has sufrido por mí? –se sentía realmente mal. –No lo sabía, Hermione... lo siento tanto de verdad. Si pudiera, regresaría el tiempo y evitaría hacer todo lo que te dañó.

Para su desconcierto, ella rió con ganas antes de decirle:

-¡Entonces tendrías que regresar seis años y evitar haber venido a Hogwarts, Harry!

-No te entiendo... –estaba perplejo.

-Ya sé que no. Siempre el mismo despistado. Un gran mago, un gran amigo... un gran amante, también –le cerró un ojo sin dejar de sonreír. –Pero un distraído total, que nunca se enteró que su mejor amiga lo amaba desde el día que, aún siendo un niño, arriesgó su vida para salvarla del troll.

Harry sintió cómo si la tierra se abría a sus pies, no lo podía creer. Se sintió halagado y conmovido por sus palabras. ¿Desde entonces tenía su amor y no se había dado cuenta?. ¿Desde hace _años_? Recordó lo que le había dicho Ron: _"Hermione siempre pareció tan enamorada de ti". _Era increíble que hasta Ron se hubiera dado cuenta y él no.

-Caramba, Hermione... –se sentía un imbécil por haberla hecho sufrir. –No lo sabía. ¿Desde entonces?... eso quiere decir que cuando Cho y yo...

-Exacto, Harry. Cuando tú y ella... fue una época que no quisiera recordar, la verdad. No tienes idea lo terrible que era tener que fingir que me alegraba por ti cuando lo único que quería era que me miraras como la veías a ella. Sentía que ni ella ni nadie te querría como yo lo hacía desde hace tanto.

Harry bajó la mirada realmente consternado. El saber aquello hasta le había hecho olvidar el ardiente deseo que sentía momentos antes. Era verdaderamente desgarrador para él saber que todos estos años Hermione había sufrido en silencio por su causa, y más ahora que sabía lo que era amar a alguien y no ser correspondido. No supo cómo pedir perdón.

-Nunca me lo imaginé. Y para ser sinceros, yo creía que te gustaba Ron –le dijo y ella sonrió condescendiente. –Cuando pasó lo del unicornio y yo descubrí lo bella que eras... y me di cuenta que me gustabas, pensé que nunca te fijarías en mí. Además, estabas tan molesta cuando Ron salía con Lavender... parecías celosa de él.

-Bueno, sinceramente Harry... tendrás que entender que yo no te iba a esperar toda la vida. ¿O sí? No te voy a decir que me enamoré de Ron, pero es cierto que había abrigado algunas esperanzas con él, ya que tú me parecías tan lejano –miró a Harry profundamente, y por un agradable momento él creyó ver en sus castaños ojos la calidez de la verdadera Hermione. –Nunca me imaginé que tú buscarías de mí algo más que mi amistad... fue una total sorpresa que aquella noche me siguieras al aula y me besaras... Me hice ilusiones, pero al otro día tu actitud cambió. Parecías obsesionado por llevarme a la cama solamente.

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero ella prosiguió:

-Claro que ahora sé que estabas bajo los poderes de la maldición, pero en ese momento no tenía idea. Por lo tanto, volví a sufrir por ti. Era desolador que tú sólo desearas mi cuerpo cuando yo deseaba entregarte mi alma. Después, me imaginé y confirmé que estabas hechizado, encontré la cura... pero no dormía pensando si después de tomar la poción todavía querrías tener algo conmigo. Necesitaba saberlo, por eso tomé tu capa de invisibilidad y salí a verte, no podía esperar. Me dolía el alma por saber si realmente me querías, si me volverías a besar. Por eso cuando te visité en la enfermería, y me dijiste "te necesito", y me besaste con pasión... fui tan feliz que no lo podía creer. Pero seguía teniendo miedo. ¿Qué tal si en la mañana ya habías cambiado de opinión?

Hermione suspiró, y Harry no la quiso interrumpir. Le parecía extraordinario que ella por fin se estuviera comunicando con él. Era doloroso, pero necesario.

-Entonces, esa misma noche, extasiada por tus besos y caricias, sintiendo que por fin se cumplía mi sueño de tener tu cariño, me dejé llevar por la pasión... permití que me hicieras el amor. Fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado. Como la recompensa a todos esos años de amarte en silencio. En verdad que no me arrepiento, Harry... fuiste tan tierno y gentil. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? –lo miró a los ojos y Harry notó con espanto de nuevo una sombra de malignidad en los de ella. –Que después de que me hiciste tuya, me sentí... liberada. Sin miedos. Sin tristeza. Fue como si ya no dependiera de ti para ser feliz.

_La maldición,_ pensó Harry. Así como en él se activó con el primer beso, al parecer con ella había sido al hacer el amor.

Aunque todavía Hermione parecía dispuesta a seguir hablando, Harry la interrumpió. Obedeciendo un impulso, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, Hermione. Pero si tú me dejas, puedo compensarte... déjame ayudarte a librarte de la maldición, así podrás saber si en realidad aún quieres estar conmigo o no.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Harry? –dijo ella soltándose de sus manos. -¿Cuál maldición?

-La del unicornio... creo que tú también estás afectada por ella. Creo que debemos cerciorarnos y pedirle a Slughorn que nos haga más poción, y entonces...

Hermione se puso de pie bruscamente mirando a Harry espantada.

-Estás loco... no sé de qué hablas. Yo no tengo ninguna maldición sobre mí... ¡es absurdo! Te aseguro que nunca en mi vida me había sentido mejor...

Dicho esto, se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a Harry agotado y con una rara mezcla de sentimientos.

Por una parte, estaba casi seguro de que la maldición pesaba sobre ella, lo que en cierta manera lo tranquilizaba, pero lo había asustado su negativa a reconocerlo y su rechazo a querer cambiar.

¿Qué pasaría si no quería tomar la poción?


	16. Ayuda con sombrero de lana

**Capítulo 16**

**Ayuda con sombrero de lana**

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón totalmente apesadumbrado, convencido de que había metido la pata con Hermione. Se lamentó haberla espantado al grado de que ella saliera corriendo, al haberle contado su sospecha de que estuviera hechizada. No debió decirle aquello, por lo menos no tan pronto; había perdido quizá su única oportunidad de hablar con ella y de que le confesara sus sentimientos.

_Estúpido que soy, apenas que ella me estaba revelando su verdadero sentir y pensar... parecía todavía dispuesta a decir más, no debí interrumpirla. Yo que me moría por escucharla decir que me ama... debí esperar. Soy un idiota precipitado..._

Era verdad que de momento arruinó la naciente comunicación con ella, pero esa conversación le daba nuevas esperanzas a pesar de que no había logrado que le dijera el nombre del libro. Sus ilusiones ahora se centraban en el hecho que Hermione parecía, a momentos, hacer predominar sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre la maldición del unicornio. Si no hubiera sido así, no le hubiera declarado que lo había amado desde los once años y que había estado padeciendo por él desde entonces. La cuestión ahora era, pensaba Harry, sí ella _aún_ lo amaba.

El muchacho trató de analizar palabra por palabra lo que su amiga le había dicho, tratando de descubrir la verdad oculta. _Me amaba cuando se entregó a mí en la enfermería, de eso no cabe duda. Al parecer, la maldición le hizo efecto después de ese instante... entonces, si logro curarla... ¿su sentimiento real seguirá siendo amor?_... Se torturaba por saberlo.

Estuvo un rato reflexionando al respecto, y al poco tiempo se recostó en el sillón para descansar la cabeza, la cual le dolía con punzadas regulares. Cerró los ojos pensando que quizá debió haber mandado su conciencia al diablo y haber aprovechado la ocasión para hacerle el amor a Hermione. Total, la plática hubiera venido más tarde. La extrañaba tanto que le hacía daño... después de todo ya era más de un mes del encuentro en el baño dónde después ella lo había mandado a freír espárragos... ¡más de un mes! Cómo había soportado tanto, no lo sabía._ Al cuerno la bendita maldición... al cuerno si me estaba tendiendo una trampa_... suspiró al imaginarse lo diferente que hubiera sido esa noche si en vez de _hablar_ con ella la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos... y pensando en eso, sin sentirlo y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido al cabo de unos instantes.

Lo siguiente que supo, o más bien dicho, sintió; fue algo suave, cálido y ligero que se deslizaba sobre él. De repente disfrutó el calor que le proporcionaba, pero cuando su mente se cuestionó lo que era, abrió los ojos espantado. El fuego de la chimenea casi se había sofocado... quedaban unas pocas brasas que daban una tenue luz productora de grandes sombras. Borrosa y vacilante, miró la silueta que, parada junto a él, pertenecía a quien lo había cubierto con una manta.

Harry cerró los ojos y bufó resignado.

-Dobby... ¿qué haces? –dijo al abrirlos de nuevo. Por un momento creyó que Hermione volvía a intentar seducirlo otra vez, encontrándolo más dispuesto a ceder a la tentación... pero para su desencanto, no era así.

-Harry Potter, señor –chilló el elfo a modo de disculpa, meneando la cabeza cubierta con un montón de gorros de lana. –Dobby creyó que usted tendría un poco de frío, es que le pareció verlo temblar, señor.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –susurró Harry mientras se incorporaba en el sillón quedando sentado en él. La manta que Dobby acababa de colocarle resbaló por su espalda –Será mejor que suba a dormir a mi habitación –miró al su viejo amigo elfo con un plumero en la mano y supuso que encontraría haciendo la limpieza nocturna de la Torre.

Recordó que Dobby tenía que limpiar él sólo la Torre entera de Griffyndor desde que a Hermione se le había venido a la mente la dichosa idea de llenar los rincones con prendas tejidas por ella misma para liberar a los elfos domésticos del Castillo. Aunque ya hace mucho que había desistido en ese proyecto, al parecer los demás elfos del castillo seguían todavía sin querer poner sus arrugados y desnudos pies en ese lugar. Menos Dobby, a quien inconcientemente Hermione había dejado todo el trabajo de aseo. Harry suspiró con tristeza y deseo reprimido al pensar en ella, y añoró seguir dormido para no torturarse con el vacío de su ausencia.

Como si Dobby supiera el porqué de la tristeza de su adorado Harry Potter, le dijo con su aguda vocecita:

-Harry Potter, señor... con qué desconsuelo los ojos de Dobby ven que la rara maldición ha hecho efecto, señor –al oír, Harry sintió que todo sueño y cansancio lo abandonaban de improviso. –Si existiera algo que el humilde Dobby pudiera hacer para librar a Harry Potter de su castigo... pero no sé que sería, señor.

Harry se quedó mudo unos instantes mientras el elfo lo veía con ojos húmedos y tristes. Creyó que estaba siendo víctima de una rara visión ocasionada por el agotamiento y se restregó los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos y descubrir, atónito, que Dobby seguía ahí, aparentemente a punto de soltar el llanto.

¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Dobby había mencionado algo que sonó como "rara maldición"?

-Dobby... –Harry intentó no parecer desesperado. -¿De qué maldición me estás hablando?

-Dobby habla del castigo impuesto al gran Harry Potter, señor. El castigo del unicornio... –Dobby pareció molesto al agregar: -que si me permite decirlo, señor, me parece que ese animal no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo, señor. Porque no era cualquier mago, no señor. Me parece que tendrían que castigarlo a él también por hacer sufrir a Harry Potter, señor. Quizá si se hiciera una petición a la Comisión para...

-¡Dobby! –lo paró en seco el chico, desilusionado. –Agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero ya estoy curado. De verdad –aseguró ante la cara de incredulidad que puso el elfo. –Desde hace muchos meses, en realidad... me dieron a tomar una pócima y... –se avergonzó al recordar lo que sentía y lo que quería cuando estaba bajo la maldición. –ya estoy bien. Asunto terminado. ¿lo ves?

El pequeño ser se quedó unos momentos mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes, como si dudara que su gran Harry Potter, defensor de los derechos de los débiles y vencedor del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ignorara algo que él sí sabía.

-¿Es que Harry Potter no sabe nada de la otra parte de su castigo, señor?

¿La otra parte?. ¿Acaso no estaría hablando Dobby de la maldición de Hermione?

-¿Te refieres a la maldición que ha afectado a mi amiga Hermione Granger?

Dobby sólo abrió más sus grandes ojos de pelotas, pero apretó los labios sin decir palabra. Harry de repente se acordó de algo: _Después de hacer el amor... Hermione__ levantando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos, parecía querer decir algo… pero solamente arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los labios, en un gesto que a Harry se le hizo extrañamente familiar_.. ahora sabía porqué. Era el mismo que Dobby hacía cuando no podía revelar alguna información.

¿Quería decir que Hermione se veía obligada a guardar silencio de manera mágica, al igual que los elfos domésticos?. ¿Quizá ella deseaba decirle "te amo" y no podía, porque la maldición no se lo permitía? Harry se entusiasmó al pensarlo, tenía que hacer que su amigo elfo le hablara de todo lo que supiera al respecto.

-Por favor, Dobby... dime lo que hayas escuchado... recuerda que nadie es tu amo... Dumbledore te paga por tu trabajo. Por lo tanto, no te pueden obligar a callarte –le rogó.

Dobby asintió lentamente y más convencido, le dijo:

-Dobby habla del castigo del unicornio, Harry Potter. Del mismo de antes. La grande y generosa amiga de Harry Potter no es más que un instrumento de la maldición para seguir castigándolo, señor. Usted sigue sufriendo por ello, por lo que ha visto Dobby, señor...

-No te comprendo, Dobby... –murmuró Harry desconcertado. -¿Cómo que Hermione es un instrumento para castigarme?

-Eso fue lo que escuchó Dobby, señor –afirmó el elfo. –Fue una noche, en el despacho del Director del Colegio, señor. Hace mucho tiempo ya... meses, diría Dobby. El profesor Dumbledore hablaba con la otra profesora de anteojos, la noble jefa de la casa de Harry Potter, y ella le decía que temía que si usted y la señorita, su gran amiga, estaban enamorados, pudieran provocar la segunda parte del castigo... ¿Harry Potter no sabe nada de eso, señor?

El muchacho se sintió enrojecer en la penumbra sólo de imaginar al director y a la profesora McGonagall hablando de un posible romance entre él y Hermione. De nuevo pensó que estaba en una dimensión desconocida y se pellizcó un brazo para asegurarse que estaba despierto. Dolorosamente, se percató de que sí.

-¿Dices que la profesora le decía al Director que se activaría un segundo maleficio si Hermione y yo nos enamorábamos?

-No precisamente, Harry Potter. Más correctamente ella usó las palabras "si practicaran el acto sex..."

-¡Ya lo capté, Dobby, gracias! –gritó Harry abochornado hasta la médula. ¿De qué tipo de asuntos trataban los profesores en sus despachos, por todos los cielos?

Harry se pasó ambas manos por el cabello tratando de pensar con claridad. ¿Qué significaba aquello?. ¿Por qué la profesora lo sabía y no había tomado medidas? Decidió que lo mejor era obtener primero toda la información que Dobby poseía.

-¿Y qué más escuchaste esa noche Dobby? –le preguntó a la criatura, que se había quedado expectante después de la reacción de Harry a lo último que había dicho.

-El señorial Director le dijo a la profesora que sería apropiado advertirles a ustedes, señor. En especial a la magnánima señorita, la amiga de Harry Potter. Porque si la maldición los castigaba de nuevo, ella y el gran Harry Potter sufrirían mucho. Especialmente usted, mi señor.

-A mí nadie me advirtió nada... –empezó a decir Harry, pero cómo si un relámpago le cruzara la mente, recordó a la profesora haciéndole una muy personal pregunta sobre si él y Hermione mantenían una relación que fuera más allá de la amistad. _Y yo lo negué todo... ¡pero cómo diablos le iba a confesar algo así! _Y justo cuando habían empezado su noviazgo, McGonagall había hablado con Hermione varias veces... pero ya era muy tarde para advertencias, pues ya había pasado lo de la noche en la enfermería. Seguramente Hermione habría negado todo ante la maestra, también.

-¿Hay algo más Dobby?. ¿Algo sobre si esto tiene alguna cura? –preguntó desanimado. Lo último que deseaba en la vida era ir con su profesora de Transformaciones y decirle que sus sospechas sobre su relación eran ciertas.

Dobby negó con la cabeza triste ante el abatimiento de Harry.

-Eso fue todo lo que escuchó Dobby, Harry Potter. Dobby se tuvo que ir en ese momento. Pero Dobby supone que habrá más información en el libro que la ilustre profesora dijo tener en su despacho y que era de dónde había leído todo...

-¡El libro! –exclamó Harry, cayendo en cuenta de algo. Y diciendo más para él mismo que para Dobby: -¡McGonagall lo tiene! Lo tiene desde que Hermione se lo mandó por vía lechuza en las vacaciones... ¡cómo lo pude olvidar!... ¿Así que lo guarda en su despacho, Dobby?

Dobby asintió y Harry se sintió esperanzado. Quizá hubiera oportunidad de arreglar todo sin tener que enterar a ningún profesor que Hermione y él habían quebrantado como cien reglas al mantener una relación no permitida en el Colegio. Quizá podría, de alguna manera, obtener el libro y confirmar los síntomas de Hermione... aunque con lo dicho por el elfo, ya no le quedaban muchas dudas al respecto. Lo importante sería elaborar la poción y dársela a tomar a la chica.

Suspiró feliz y abrazando brevemente a Dobby (algo que nunca había hecho antes), le dijo:

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Dobby. Me has salvado la vida... otra vez –le sonrió y el elfo le correspondió con su fea pero cálida sonrisa.

**----------oOo----------**

Al otro día durante el desayuno, Harry contó a Ron la plática que había sostenido con Dobby en la madrugada, cuidando, por supuesto, de no mencionar nada acerca de la manera en que la maldición había caído sobre Hermione. Pero Ron parecía un poco confundido, quizás fuera por la preocupación que tenía del examen de Aparición que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde para los mayores de diecisiete años.

-¿Entonces McGonagall te está castigando a través de Hermione?

-¿Qué? –Harry lo miró extrañado. –Creo que entendiste mal... parece que la maldición del unicornio sigue de _alguna manera_... el bendito animal me sigue castigando a través del hechizo que ahora le afecta a ella.

-¿Y el unicornio cómo sabe que te castiga?. ¿Dobby le dice?

Harry pensó que había perdido su tiempo en contarle aquello a su amigo. Sobre todo cuando lo vio vaciar jugo de calabaza sobre su plato de cereal mientras intentaba comerse un pedazo de pergamino al que le había untado mantequilla.

-Por todos los dioses, Ron... tranquilízate. Verás que te va a ir muy bien –intentó calmarlo Harry.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Ya te has aparecido, y yo todavía no he podido ni un pelo –suspiró resignado. –Creo que subiré a la Sala Común a leerme el folleto de información que nos dieron aprovechando las horas sin clase, tal vez me sirva de algo.

-Me parece bien. Mientras yo iré al despacho de McGonagall a pedirle el libro _prestado_. Necesito averiguar eso ya mismo –al decir eso, Harry tocó inconcientemente la capa invisible que traía oculta bajo la túnica.

Por supuesto que no pensaba hablar con la profesora en realidad. De ninguna manera le diría que sospechaba que Hermione estaba hechizada por el unicornio, ya que eso sería firmar su sentencia de un castigo seguro, si no es que la expulsión de ambos. No estaba muy informado de cual sería la sanción por sostener relaciones sexuales dentro del Colegio, pero no creía que fuera cualquier cosita. Mejor no se arriesgaría. Pudiera ser que McGonagall se hiciera de la vista gorda por tratarse de un caso especial, pero conociendo su escrupulosa manía de atenerse siempre a las reglas, Harry lo dudaba.

Y a Ron, pues obviamente Harry tampoco le contaría que tenía que robar el libro para no enterar a McGonagall, pues eso conllevaría tener que confesarle el porqué de la necesidad de guardar el secreto. Y así tenía que seguir siendo. Un secreto. Sólo de Harry y de Hermione, y de nadie más. Ni siquiera de Ron.

Aunque Harry estaba convencido de que en ese momento el pelirrojo estaba tan despistado que de seguro ni se enteraría de nada, así Harry se lo gritara.

-¿El libro de McGonagall? –dijo Ron. –Caracoles... no sabía que fuera escritora... Oye, Harry. ¿crees que el libro tenga información sobre cómo aparecerse?

Harry no le contestó, su atención estaba centrada en Hermione, quien en ese momento desayunaba en el otro extremo de la mesa. De nuevo no les dirigía la palabra, como si la plática de la noche nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo. No parecía triste ni mucho menos, solamente despreocupada. Harry sabía que dentro de esa máscara de indiferencia ocasionada por la ya odiada maldición, estaban los verdaderos sentimientos de su chica, bien en el fondo de su corazón. Pero intactos. Reales y cálidos. Cómo era Hermione.

Resuelto a todo por recuperarla, Harry se levantó de la mesa aún sin terminar de comer y se dirigió a paso resuelto y veloz rumbo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, quien no se encontraba ahí en ese momento, pues el chico la había visto en el Gran Comedor todavía desayunando y platicando muy amenamente con Hagrid. Harry rogó por que se entretuviera el tiempo suficiente para sustraer el libro de su oficina.

Llegó ante la puerta y, asegurándose que no viniera nadie por los pasillos, se colocó la capa invisible y sacó su varita.

-_Alohomora_ –susurró y la puerta de abrió con un chirrido.

Entró y la cerró calladamente. Decidió no quitarse la capa por si a McGonagall se le ocurría volver, por lo menos invisible tendría oportunidad de escapar sin ser visto. Se encaminó hacia un vasto librero que la profesora poseía detrás de su escritorio y donde tenía, para desesperación de Harry, cientos de tomos de libros de magia.

Rápidamente los recorrió con la mirada leyendo los títulos escritos en el lomo de los mismos, pero algunos ni siquiera tenían nada y otros lo tenían en lenguas desconocidas para él. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, pues no sabía si la profesora iría ahí antes de su primer clase del día.

Cuando terminó de pasarles la vista a todos y ninguno le pareció que era el libro buscado, se exasperó. _Probablemente lo guarde en otro lugar_, pensó mientras miraba por todo el despacho intentando localizar más libros.

Y sí los había. De hecho, McGonagall tenía libros por todo el lugar, regados y colocados aquí y allá. Arriba de una silla, junto a unos frascos con contenidos indescifrables y por donde quiera. Miró el escritorio a su espalda y también ahí había algunos tomos. Uno de ellos, tan viejo que parecía que se desbarataría, estaba abierto y se apoyaba sobre un portalibros de madera.

Harry corrió y en su prisa no sintió a la capa invisible caer al suelo. Leyó sobre las páginas del libro abierto y con gran felicidad y sin poder creer en su buena suerte, descubrió que ese era el que estaba buscando.

En la página dónde al parecer la profesora había estado leyendo, ostentaba un borroso pero legible título que rezaba "_**Unicornios, las criaturas de la felicidad, la abundancia y las ilusiones**. Costumbres, Cuidados y Maldiciones_"

Prestamente, Harry leyó lo más rápido que pudo brincándose todas las partes que no le servían. Dio vuelta a las páginas hasta que encontró el encabezado **_"Maldiciones provocadas por Unicornios y sus curaciones"_**. _No hay duda, éste es, _pensó radiante.

Dispuesto a llevárselo, intentó cerrarlo. Pero no pudo... algo estaba mal, el libro parecía pegado al portalibros sobre el cuál descansaba. Por más que Harry lo jaló, éste no parecía ceder ni tantito. Y el portalibros, a su vez, estaba unido a la madera del escritorio.

_¡Por todos los demonios, debe haber usado un encantamiento!_ La mente de Harry intentaba pensar rápido, pero se estaba dejando dominar por el pánico. ¿Qué diablos haría si no conocía el contrahechizo para despegarlo?

Pensando que no le quedaba más remedio que leer ahí mismo, intentó tranquilizarse y concentrarse en la lectura del capítulo.

"_Como ya se ha mencionado, los unicornios pueden servir a múltiples servicios al bien de los magos si se sabe utilizar con sabiduría sus cabellos o sus cuernos, pero jamásdañando al animal para obtenerlos._

_La creencia popular dice que es más probable que una virgen que ignora los deseos corporales reciba la sabiduría del espíritu, que una dama que hubiese sido amada por un hombre o tenido hijos. _

_Es quizá por esto que de acuerdo con la tradición, el Unicornio sólo podía ser capturado con la intercesión de una joven virtuosa: En la profundidad del bosque, el animal -atraído por el aroma de la pureza- posaría su cabeza sobre el regazo de la doncella, mientras ella descansa desnuda. El Unicornio esquivo y temperamental se tornaba pacífico como un enamorado; entonces así, sumiso y calmo, los cazadores se atreverían a capturarlo._

_De este modo, se puede obtener del animal un trozo de cuerno, el cual tiene múltiples funciones mágicas. Es de tal dureza que puede atravesar cualquier materia, es de tal pureza que al instante purifica cualquier agua envenenada o contaminada. También sirve para curar y cerrar todo tipo de heridas, al cubrir éstas con el cuerno pulverizado. Así mismo, sirve para elaborar cientos de pócimas de gran utilidad, distinguiéndose entre las más importantes las pociones contra cualquier envenenamiento."_

Harry escuchó ruidos de pasos fuera de la oficina en el pasillo y supo que las clases estaban por comenzar, ya todos estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor rumbo a sus aulas. Empezando a impacientarse, leyó con más velocidad.

_"Enamorado de la doncella, puede volverse su amigo y tener encuentros con ella si ésta los busca. Se ha sabido de casos dónde el unicornio renuncia a su vida libre por permanecer como una mansa mascota a su lado._

_Él la defenderá de otros animales e incluso de los hombres, al grado de poder maldecir a aquel que se atreva a mancillar la pureza de su dama. Se han tenido registros de una maldición que atinadamente se le llama de "la lujuria", dónde el mago hechizado, al haber abusado del momento de desnudez de la virgen e intentar cualquier acercamiento con ella, se ve congelado su corazón con una gran obsesión por obtener los favores de la doncella. _

_Esta maldición se puede contrarrestar con la siguiente poción, la cual se elabora teniendo cómo ingrediente principal polvo del cuerno del mismo unicornio..."_

A esto seguía la lista de ingredientes y la receta para elaborar la "Poción Purificadora de Sentimientos", así como sus posibles reacciones. Harry se brincó esa parte desesperado. Al final, en una pequeña nota que quizá Hermione no había leído, decía:

_"Si el mago que había sido hechizado y curado, insiste en tener un encuentro carnal con la doncella, éste acto volverá nula la protección de la poción al hechizar ahora a la mujer mancillada, obligándola a romper el corazón del hombre, ya sea a través de desprecios y engaños. De igual manera, ella podrá tomar la misma poción para liberarse del maleficio..."_

Creyendo que ya había leído suficiente, Harry decidió irse al instante. Ahora sólo tendría que confiar en que hubiera sobrado polvo del cuerno y que Slughorn estuviera dispuesto a elaborar un poco más de poción.

Se percató de que no llevaba la capa puesta, y al buscarla con la mirada la descubrió tirada tras de él. Se giró sobre sus talones y al agacharse a recogerla, una voz a sus espaldas le congeló la sangre:

-¡Potter!. ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?


	17. El verdadero autor

**Capítulo 17 **

**El verdadero autor **

Harry tomó la capa del suelo y rápidamente se la escondió bajo la túnica, tapando la maniobra con su propio cuerpo. Lentamente, se levantó y se giró para encontrarse con quien le había sorprendido en el despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones sin tener autorización para entrar.

Aliviado, sintió que la sangre le circulaba de nuevo por las venas. Había esperado encontrarse con alguien que realmente lo metiera en problemas, pero afortunadamente se percató de que era sólo Peeves quien le había hablado. Éste, al ver la cara de espanto que de seguro Harry puso, soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se daba una pirueta de ciento ochenta grados en el aire.

-¡Ahhhhh!. ¿Te asusté, pequeño Potter? –se burló sonoramente. -¿Ya ves lo que pasa por hacer cositas malas? Deberías portarte bien, Pipipote...

Harry aprovechó una nueva risotada del poltergueist y mientras éste tenía los ojos cerrados, hábilmente sacó de nuevo su capa de invisibilidad y se la echó encima para poder escabullirse. Al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que Harry ya no estaba, Peeves se quedó atónito, sin comprender a dónde había ido el muchacho.

Invisible, Harry abrió la puerta y se alejó a todo correr, aprovechando la ausencia de alumnado por los pasillos, ya que las clases acababan de comenzar y todos estaban en sus aulas. No quiso ni pensar qué le hubiera tenido que explicar a McGonagall si hubiera sido ella la que lo hubiera sorprendido en vez del tonto de Peeves, quien al final no representó ningún problema para el joven mago. Aunque Peeves le dijera a alguien, Harry no creía que nadie lo tomaría en serio si lo acusaba de haberse introducido en el despacho, después de todo no había dejado rastro de su presencia. O por lo menos, eso pensaba él.

Regresó a su dormitorio para poner a resguardo su preciada capa y después bajó a la sala común para acompañar a Ron, quien seguía estudiando muy nervioso.

Por la tarde, se despidió de su amigo y le volvió a desear suerte. Ron, tan nervioso que parecía tener la piel verde y estar a punto de desfallecer, se encaminó junto con todos los alumnos de diecisiete años para tomar su examen de Aparición en Hogsmeade. También vio a Hermione a lo lejos, y murmuró, aunque sabía que no lo escucharía:

-Suerte a ti también... te amo... y te extraño.

Desconcertado, la miró voltear súbitamente hacia él, en una mirada que no duró más de dos segundos, antes de perderla de vista.

Tristemente, se encaminó hacia la mazmorra de Pociones, para tomar una solitaria clase en la que sólo participaban Draco Malfoy, Enrie y él. Slughorn los dejó hacer la poción que ellos eligieran de manera individual, y una idea cruzó la mente de Harry de repente.

-Disculpe, profesor –dijo Harry y Slughorn se acercó gustoso para escuchar a su alumno favorito. –Me preguntaba... he estado hojeando el libro de texto y no encontré la poción que usted me elaboró para curar la maldición del unicornio... ¿cómo era que se llamaba? –Se hizo el tonto, -¿La pócima sentimental...¿O...?

-La poción "Purificadora de Sentimientos", Harry –lo corrigió el profesor sonriendo. –Y no, efectivamente no la encontrarás en este libro, ya que es una poción muy antigua y entrada en desuso, ya que la maldición rara vez ataca... además, es bastante difícil de elaborar... muy avanzada para este curso, diría yo.

-Ohhhhh –Harry abrió los ojos tratando de parecer inocente. –Entonces ya entiendo porque todos alababan sus dotes de elaborador de pociones, señor.

Slughorn movió sus bigotes de morsa halagado, poniéndose rosado en las mejillas, ante las lisonjas de Harry.

-Señor... ¿no pudiéramos hacer una excepción a la regla por esta vez... y elaborar entre usted y yo un poco de esa poción? –continuó Harry intentando sonar convincente. –Digo, para aprovechar mis dotes innatas en Pociones, herencia de mi madre y todo eso...

Repentinamente el profesor se puso más colorado y tartamudeando, le respondió:

-Bueno, Harry... ciertamente eres un alumno excepcional... pero... verás, me sinceraré contigo –bajó la voz al tiempo que decía: -No me siento capaz de elaborar esa poción sin la receta, ya que nunca la he hecho con anterioridad...

Harry creyó haber escuchado mal. ¿cómo que no la había hecho antes?. ¿Y entonces, la poción que él había tomado?

-Pero si realmente te interesa aprender esa pócima en particular... –dijo Slughorn y dejando a Harry con la boca abierta se encaminó hacia su escritorio. Abrió un cajón y sacó la ya conocida por Harry botellita de cristal con aproximadamente la mitad del polvo del cuerno del unicornio, y se la llevó a Harry a su pupitre.

El muchacho se dio cuenta en ese momento que Malfoy no se perdía detalle de los actos realizados por el profesor y de la conversación entre él y Harry.

Slughorn puso la botellita con el preciado polvo en las manos del ojiverde y le dijo un poco abochornado:

-Tuvimos suerte de que sobrara todavía después de usarlo para tu poción, Harry. Y de hecho, es demasiado poco para realizar prácticas en clase, así que te obsequiaré todo lo que resta –rió tontamente. –Olvidé por un momento que si no hubiera sido por ti y la señorita Granger, ni siquiera lo tendríamos aquí.

Harry tomó la botellita y, recordando que tenía la boca abierta, la cerró y mirando de reojo a Malfoy, quien aún estaba muy atento, dijo en voz baja:

-Profesor... creo haber escuchado que usted mencionó que nunca había hecho esa poción... pero entonces, la que yo tomé. ¿quién...?

-¡Ah! –lo interrumpió Slughorn. –A eso iba, Harry. Te decía que si de verdad te interesaba aprender a elaborarla, podrías pedirle al profesor Snape que te ayudara, ya que él fue el que... ¿Sabes, Harry? En algunas ocasiones, los alumnos suelen superar a sus maestros, querido muchacho, y pues... el profesor Snape siempre fue muy bueno para antídotos y ese tipo de pociones curativas.

Harry se sintió enfermo y unas repentinas ganas de vomitar lo invadieron.

-¿Fue _Snape_? –susurró azorado, casi sin voz. -¿Snape fue quien hizo _mi_ poción?... Y entonces. ¿por qué todo el mundo me dijo que usted había sido quien la había hecho?

-Bueno, Harry... aprovechando las cualidades de mi colega, le pedí el pequeño favor... y lo de la autoría de la elaboración... pues, ese es un detalle insignificante que no importaba a nadie. ¿verdad? Ni siquiera a Severus –dicho esto, se rió de manera muy fingida y nerviosa y se alejó de Harry para demostrar un repentino interés en el brebaje que Enrie estaba haciendo en su caldero.

Harry empezó a sudar frío de sólo pensar que la poción que lo había salvado de la maldición fue elaborada por Snape... _Dios mío, me pudo haber envenenado y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta_, pensó.

Tomó la botellita transparente entre sus dedos y mientras admiraba el bello color plateado del polvo se dio cuenta que lo peor de todo aquello era, que si quería más poción para administrársela a Hermione, tendría que pedírsela a Snape... las tripas se le encogieron de terror. _¡Jamás aceptará!_... ¿qué diablos haría ahora?

**----------oOo----------**

Estuvo toda la tarde en la sala común, con la botellita de polvo ya segura guardada en su baúl. Estaba como en trance, tratando de encontrar una solución a su nuevo problema. Además, por si aquello no fuera nada, tenía el increíble apuro de sonsacarle el recuerdo a Slughorn por encargo de Dumbledore. Ya hacía tanto tiempo que se lo había pedido, que se moría de vergüenza con el director por no haberlo logrado.

Ron llegó un rato después, con la pésima noticia de que no había podido aprobar, por un pedacito de ceja que se le quedó atrás, su examen de Aparición.

-Lo siento, Ron... suerte para la próxima –dijo Harry, y sin poder reprimirse le preguntó: -¿Y a Hermione, cómo le fue?

-Ella pasó, ya sabes. Perfecta en todo, como siempre... ¿y tú, qué hiciste hoy?

Harry le contó que había confirmado con la lectura del libro de que su amiga efectivamente sí tenía la maldición encima, la cual la obligaba a romper el corazón de Harry una y otra vez aunque estuviera enamorada de él.

-Eso lo explica todo... con razón su comportamiento tan inusual. Yo sabía que estaba loquita, pero que no era para tanto –comentó Ron.

-¡Pero si en el desayuno te había comentado que ya lo sospechaba!... Por lo que me dijo Dobby. ¿ya lo olvidaste? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Me lo dijiste?... ¿De verdad?

-Olvídalo, no importa... la buena noticia es que Slughorn todavía tenía polvo del cuerno y me lo ha dado todo... pero también hay una muy mala noticia. Pésima... –dijo Harry dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

Y entonces le dijo a Ron todo lo que Slughorn le había confesado, y su terrible presentimiento de que no iba a ser nada fácil conseguir quien hiciera más poción.

-Pero Harry... ¿McGonagall no puede prestarte el libro? Nosotros podríamos elaborarla. ¿no crees?

Harry rió sarcásticamente. Para empezar, no podía sacar el libro del despacho, y para finalizar...

-¡Vamos, Ron!. ¿De verdad nos consideras capaces? Si el mismo Slughorn no se atrevió a intentarlo, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Snape... si él no pudo. ¿cómo podríamos tú y yo que somos un desastre en Pociones?... esta vez, ni el Príncipe me puede ayudar –suspiró y después de meditar un rato, dijo: –Hermione se consideró a sí misma calificada para hacerla... pero. ¿cómo convencerla para que se elabore su propio antídoto si ni siquiera nos habla y ni ella me cree que está maldecida?

Ambos se quedaron callados, pensando cada cual por su lado. Harry estaba decidido a intentar cualquier cosa antes que pedirle un favor a Snape. Creía que quizá, de alguna manera, pudiera convencer a Slughorn de que intentara hacer la poción... y tal vez, de paso, le podría dar de una vez su maldito recuerdo. Con un poco de suerte...

-¡Eso es! –gritó y se levantó del sillón.

Harry había decidido que era hora de usar su suerte embotellada. Tomaría un trago de Felix Felicis y saldría a buscar a Slughorn para persuadirlo de que le hiciera poción y le diera el recuerdo que Dumbledore necesitaba. Y así lo hizo.

Tomó un pequeño trago que calculó le serviría para un par de horas, y despidiéndose de Ron, salió de la Torre hacia el despacho de Slughorn. Sólo que algo raro ocurrió, ya que alguien en su interior le indicó que lo mejor era ir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde su amigo gigante estaba a punto de enterrar a la recién fallecida Aragog. Le había mandado una carta para pedirles que le acompañaran en su amargo trago, pero con tantos problemas Harry lo había olvidado por completo. Hasta ese momento. Decidió hacerle caso a Felix y siguió su presentimiento.

Resultó oportuno, ya que se encontró al profesor Slughorn abajo en los viveros y gustoso accedió acompañarlo al inusual entierro, con la esperanza de robar el veneno de la acromántula muerta. Y después de ello, Hagrid y Slughorn empezaron a brindar por tontería y media hasta que el primero cayó dormido en su mesa y el segundo estaba tan conmovido con Harry que accedió a otorgarle el recuerdo que necesitaba. Pero de la poción no quiso ni hablar. Estaba completamente terco de que Snape era más diestro que él para ese tipo de elaboraciones y recomendó ampliamente a Harry acudir con él.

Harry decidió hacer a un lado por el momento el asunto de la maldición de Hermione, y con el recuerdo en mano, se dirigió al despacho del director dónde juntos lo vieron y por fin pudieron enterarse de lo que eran las horrocruxes.

Casi al finalizar, Harry le pidió permiso a Dumbledore para contarle a Ron lo que habían visto esa vez.

-Por supuesto, Harry. Yo ya te había aconsejado que fueras sincero con tus amigos¿recuerdas? –Dumbledore lo miró fijamente a través de sus anteojos de medialuna antes de preguntar: -¿Y la señorita Granger, Harry?. ¿Repentinamente ha dejado de ser de tu confianza?

Harry clavó su verde mirada en la azul de su profesor, intentando descubrir cómo sabría que Hermione y él no se hablaban. Sintió ruborizarse al recordar la charla que según Dobby habían sostenido el director y la profesora McGonagall sobre ellos en ese mismo despacho. Pero al instante se tranquilizó... quizá la pregunta era inocente, ya que era evidente que la chica estaba molesta pues siempre estaba alejada de él cuando antes eran inseparables.

-Pues... –intentó explicar Harry mirando por la oscura ventana. –Ella... está enojada con Ron y conmigo. Usted sabe, piensa que no somos bastante serios con nuestros deberes escolares y esas cosas... Estoy seguro que se le pasará pronto, señor. –aseguró asintiendo nervioso con la cabeza.

Volteó su rostro hacia el anciano y lo vio sonreír condescendiente, mientras seguía teniendo sus ojos fijos en Harry.

-Deseo de todo corazón que así sea, Harry. Y te aconsejo que experimentes con tácticas de enamoramiento más sutiles que ésa de robar un beso en presencia de otros. Me han dicho que eso no la hizo precisamente muy feliz.

Harry sintió que los pelitos de la nuca se le erizaban al tiempo que un escalofrío bajaba por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Robar un beso? Disculpe señor, pero... –el muchacho decidió que ya era imposible fingir que no era cierto. En un hilo de voz, le preguntó: -¿Cómo lo sabe usted, señor?

-Bueno, Harry... debiste imaginarte que hacer algo así delante de compañeros tuyos y más siendo tú alguien en el ojo del huracán... sabrás que noticias así corren como reguero de pólvora –dijo Dumbledore divertido, y mirando a Harry con algo que le pareció era ternura, añadió: -Me da gusto que tu corazón haya elegido a la señorita Granger, Harry. Espero que ella también se enamore de ti en un futuro... quizá sólo necesite tiempo.

_O poción "Purificadora de Sentimientos"_, pensó Harry intentando sonreír a su director. Estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de no pensar en ninguna de las tantas escenas de amor vividas con Hermione durante su noviazgo... si el profesor sólo sabía lo del beso, la situación no era grave, creía Harry. _No pienses en eso, no pienses en ella_... continuó con una sonrisa maniaca en la cara mientras Dumbledore lo acompañaba a la puerta, pero parecía querer decir algo más.

-Harry... –le dijo al despedirse. –Hay una cierta situación especial contigo y la señorita Granger, debido a la maldición del unicornio que involucró a ambos. Me parece que ella deberá de _tomar ciertas precauciones_... pero creo que será mejor que la profesora McGonagall hable con ella. Claro, todo esto en el afortunado caso de que ella te correspondiera. Lo cual estoy seguro que así será, Harry. Yo sé que también tú significas mucho para ella.

-Gracias... señor –balbuceó Harry al irse. _Pero esa información ya me llega un poco tarde, creo yo_, pensó con desespero. _Quien me manda a hacerle el amor el primer día de noviazgo_... se preguntaba que tipo de precauciones se podían haber tomado para evitar la segunda maldición.

**----------oOo----------**

El día siguiente Harry casi no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en Hermione y el problema de la elaboración de la poción, ya que después de las clases se encaminó junto con todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor para un duro entrenamiento impuesto por él mismo. Le era difícil concentrarse en jugar con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza: Horrocruxes y Hermione... Malfoy en el cuarto de los menesteres y Hermione... Voldemort y la manera de vencerlo y Hermione... la profecía y Hermione... El libro del príncipe y Hermione... Hermione día y noche; y él, desesperado por recuperarla, ocupaba su mente en pensar cómo diablos haría para convencer a Snape de que le hiciera más poción. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

Se daba cuenta lo mucho que Hermione le hacía falta... ella tan inteligente, constantemente tenía ideas y respuestas para todo. Ese tiempo sin su amistad le estaba saliendo caro, ya que echaba de menos los invariablemente oportunos consejos de su amiga. Con una punzada de remordimiento, recordó que no en todas las ocasiones la había escuchado, pero ahora sabía que ella siempre tenía la razón. Además, ahora la amaba. Y la deseaba. La necesitaba de vuelta... tenía que pensar en algo, _ya_.

Pero por el momento, también tenía que tomar responsabilidad por entrenar al equipo, ya que él era el capitán. Añoró aquellos primeros años de escuela dónde su máxima ambición era montarse en su escoba y jugar quidditch... qué lejanos parecían ahora.

Así que tomó valor y coraje de dónde pudo, y decidió empezar con una rigurosa preparación con miras al último partido contra Ravenclaw, ya que Gryffindor estaba en la cuerda floja debido a la desastrosa derrota en el juego pasado, dónde Hufflepuff los había apaleado por culpa de McLaggen.

Cumpliendo con su deber de capitán, llevó a su equipo al campo esa soleada tarde dónde practicaron hasta ya entrada la noche. Creyendo que ya era suficiente para un día, los dejó ir a descansar no sin antes advertirles que volverían a entrenar igual de intenso al día siguiente.

Se dirigieron todos a los vestidores, agotados pero felices, ya que tener a Ron en vez de McLaggen era buena noticia. Harry, su pelirrojo amigo y los dos bateadores tomaron una merecida ducha caliente, dónde bromearon sobre diferentes maneras de asesinar a McLaggen y a Smith durante el próximo partido.

-Me muero de hambre, Harry –comentó Ron mientras se vestía con una rapidez inusual en él. –Te veo en el Gran Comedor. ¿vale?. ¡Date prisa!

-La verdad, es que no tengo ha... –Harry se interrumpió al ver que Ron ya no lo escuchaba, pues había salido de los vestidores a todo galope. También los otros chicos se habían ido ya, dejando a Harry solo.

Sin ninguna prisa y sin nadie que lo interrumpiera, el muchacho se dejó invadir por su pensamiento favorito: Hermione... Suspiró al pensar en ella, y aún sin vestir y sólo con una toalla, se derrumbó en una banca para gozar de su tristeza en paz.

Cansado por la práctica y por todo un día de extenuantes clases, cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza, apoyándola en sus dos manos. Se quedó así un gran rato, pensando... intentando que alguna buena idea llegara a su cerebro. Snape. ¿Qué le podía decir?. ¿Sabría él, que si Harry necesitaba otra dosis de poción era porque Hermione estaba hechizada... por haber hecho el amor con él? _¡Claro que lo sabría!._ pensó. Él tuvo que haber leído el libro cuando hizo la poción, sino...

No la escuchó venir, pero con un sobresalto sintió sus manos pequeñas y tibias tocarle sus hombros desnudos por detrás de él... ¡Era ella!

Harry no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a que ella se arrepintiera y saliera huyendo. Con la cabeza todavía oculta entre sus manos y sin abrir los ojos, disfrutó de las vehementes caricias de sus manos por su espalda, y entonces, un calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sin poderlo evitar, éste empezó a mostrar signos de una ferviente excitación.

La sintió acercarse más y bajar su cabeza. Reprimiendo un quejido, Harry percibió su boca sobre su cuello, dónde ella lo besaba y mordisqueaba de una manera bastante inusual... cómo nunca lo había hecho. Las manos de la chica recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a la toalla que Harry se había colocado envuelta en sus caderas. Ella deshizo el nudo... aunque la toalla no cayó aún, pues Harry estaba sentado.

Sin dejar a dudas cuáles eran sus intenciones, ella siguió besando el cuello de Harry, acercándose a su rostro. El muchacho, sintiendo que moría de deseo por estar con ella, se dejó nublar el pensamiento por la pasión que sentía y levantó sus manos para acariciar el lacio cabello de la chica, que curiosamente, olía diferente a otras ocasiones, como si...

Harry abrió los ojos aterrorizado, dándose cuentaqué era lo que estaba mal. _¿Cabello lacio? _Aún sin verla, la impresión de saber quién era eliminó su excitación más rápido que si le hubieran vaciado una cubeta de agua fría.

Se levantó como resorte para quitársela de encima, y sosteniéndose la toalla para cubrir su desnudez, se dio la media vuelta furioso para encarar a la chica de cabello rojo que estaba sonriendo frente a él.


	18. La carta falsificada

**Capítulo 18**

**La carta falsificada**

Completamente pasmado por la actitud de Ginny, Harry sintió como si una gran gama de emociones diferentes recorrieran su cuerpo con una rapidez extrema. De haberse sentido invadido por la pasión unos momentos antes, ahora lo embargaba una enorme vergüenza y enojo consigo mismo por haberse permitido dejarse excitar por una chica que no fuera _su_ Hermione. Además, se sentía enfurecido con la pelirroja por haberlo cogido desprevenido de esa manera, sin contar la pena que lo abrumaba por que ella lo estaba observando sin casi nada puesto encima.

Sintió la necesidad de gritarle muchas verdades, pero aunque abría la boca, no lograba articular sonido alguno. Tal era su estupor por lo recién ocurrido.

En cambio, Ginny parecía muy divertida. Miraba con los ojos brillantes al casi desnudo capitán de su equipo luchar con su toalla para conservarla en el lugar adecuado que le permitiera seguir preservando su dignidad.

La chica, quien aún vestía su túnica del equipo de quidditch, meneó su roja cabellera y caminó voluptuosamente alrededor de la banca donde Harry había estado sentado momentos antes, dirigiéndose hacia él. El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos horrorizado cuando cruzó por su mente la idea de que Ron pudiera regresar al vestidor y se encontrara a su mejor amigo y a su hermana en semejantes condiciones.

-Ginny... –dijo Harry por fin, casi desesperado. –Detente. Puede volver Ron en cualquier momento... no querrás que te encuentre aquí, conmigo... _así_.

-Más bien dicho, no querrás tú... –se burló ella, parándose a un par de metros de él. –Aunque, pensándolo bien. ¿no crees que le guste la idea de que su mejor amigo se empate con su hermanita...?

-¡NO! –gritó Harry, sintiendo que la furia dominaba su temor. -¡Por supuesto que no!. ¿No entiendes que yo no quiero NADA contigo?

Ginny levantó una ceja y sonrió al decir:

-Hace un minuto no parecía ser así, Harry... yo te noté _muy_ entusiasmado con mis besos y caricias.

Harry sintió que enrojecía sin poderlo evitar. Lo dicho por Ginny era verdad, pero la razón es que él había creído que era Hermione. Se sintió asqueado de él mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de que no era ella... debió haber detectado las señales de que algo no estaba bien.

-Yo... –balbuceó él. –Yo creí que... creí que tú eras otra persona.

Harry bajó la mirada para evitar los ojos de Ginny... se sentía un repugnante traidor.

-Hermione... ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica.

El muchacho levantó sus ojos de nuevo, invadido por una renovada seguridad. No lograba saber cómo ella conocía la respuesta, pero no le importaba. Creyó que no había caso seguir escondiendo más el gran amor que sentía por la joven castaña.

-Así es... –dijo en tono firme. –_Hermione_... Estoy enamorado de ella, si te interesa saberlo. _Terriblemente_ enamorado... hasta la locura. Así que, te imaginarás, no me interesas... ni tú ni nadie, más que ella.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo minuto, mientras Harry trataba de adivinar porqué la pelirroja no parecía molesta ni sorprendida por su revelación. Era cómo si sólo le hubiera confirmado algo que Ginny ya sabía.

-Sí, lo sé... –dijo ella por fin, y como si pensara en voz alta, agregó: -Sé muy bien lo que es amar hasta la locura... ciertamente, se comenten _locuras_ en nombre de ese amor.

Sin entender lo dicho por ella y pensando que eso se estaba alargando más de lo necesario, Harry le dijo, todavía visiblemente molesto:

-¿Pudieras salir del vestidor, por favor? Necesito ponerme mi ropa, por si no lo has notado.

Ella lo miró desafiante, pero no se movió ni dijo nada. Por un breve instante, Harry la vio voltear nerviosa hacia la puerta, como si esperara que entrara alguien en ese momento. El muchacho se preguntó que diablos querría ella y porqué no se iba ya. Esa situación lo estaba fastidiando intensamente.

-Ginny... –le habló él cortante. –_Te ordeno_ que salgas de aquí... recuerda que soy tu capitán, y te puedo amonestar fuertemente por esto... además...

Se interrumpió al verla caminar con paso decidido hacia él, pero esta vez no retrocedió. No estaba dispuesto a seguir huyendo de ella... tenía que entender que no conseguiría nada con él... que Harry era fiel a su amor por Hermione.

Ginny parecía dispuesta a envolverlo en sus brazos, pero Harry, furioso, la detuvo en seco a un metro de él interponiendo un brazo entre los dos. Y no usó el otro porque lo necesitaba para sostener la toalla. Estaba tan enojado, que agradeció no tener su varita a la mano, ya que de seguro la hubiera usado gustoso.

Ginny pareció desconcertada ante el talante que Harry le mostraba, y éste creyó ver desesperación en sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué tiene esa _rata_ de biblioteca que no tenga yo, Harry? –exclamó exasperada. -¡Yo soy más bonita, por si no te has dado cuenta!. ¡Déjame demostrarte que...!

Harry se sentía tan encolerizado con ella que podía sentir cómo la furia le cosquilleaba en la nuca: era magia que pugnaba por ser utilizada... la agarró con fuerza de uno de sus brazos al tiempo que le murmuraba casi sin mover los labios:

-¿Porqué hablas ASÍ de ella?. ¿Qué te ha hecho...?. ¡Creí que eran amigas!

-¡ÉRAMOS! –gritó ella arrugando el entrecejo, pues Harry la apretaba dolorosamente. –Pero ha y cosas más importantes que la amistad. ¿o no?... ¡Tú no dudaste ni un segundo en quitársela a Ron!... ¿No es así?

El joven mago se quedó mudo, sin saber qué contestar. Respiraba rápidamente a causa de la enorme ira que sentía... nunca creyó que podría enojarse tanto con una mujer, y más con alguien a quien había estimado tanto como a Ginny. Pero ella se estaba interponiendo entre él y Hermione, y de la peor manera. Y _eso_, no se lo iba a permitir.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Ginebra... -le contestó en un tono tan frío que hasta él se sorprendió. –No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tú opines. Si Ron lo ha entendido, para mí eso es suficiente.

Ella lo miró con algo que parecía miedo... cómo si se acabara de dar cuenta que había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de que Harry la mirara diferente. Él intentó tranquilizarse... trató de respirar profundamente al tiempo que aflojaba su puño del brazo de Ginny.

-Vete, por favor –le gruñó.

La soltó, y ella lo miró derrotada por unos segundos antes de darse la media vuelta y salir a paso firme y veloz por dónde había entrado.

Harry la vio irse agradecido... se había enfurecido tanto que le estaba costando enormemente contenerse de usar magia para callarla y sacarla de ahí. _¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta chica?_, se preguntaba mientras se vestía con presteza, mirando constantemente hacia la puerta por si se le ocurría volver.

No entendía el comportamiento de la menor de los Weasley. No comprendía que buscaba con él, si nunca había dado signos de que Harry le interesara. Bueno, lo había besado cuando salvó a Ron, y ciertamente le causó un problema con Hermione... además que lo estuvo acosando por semanas, especialmente cuando la castaña andaba cerca... y _casualmente_, lo dejó de hacer justo cuando Hermione lo mandó al cuerno. ¿Era coincidencia? Pero entonces. ¿porqué ahora volvía ahora al ataque?

Ahí en los vestidores no estaba Hermione para ver aquello... Harry se rascó la cabeza confundido, deseando con fervor que Ginny hubiera entendido de una vez por todas y lo dejara en paz de ahora en adelante.

**----------oOo----------**

Por supuesto que no le comentó a Ron nada de lo acontecido cuando lo alcanzó en el Gran Comedor a tiempo para los postres, simplemente se limitó a comer sin decir palabra y cuando su amigo le preguntó el porqué de su palidez y su mal humor, Harry le dijo rápidamente que era sólo hambre.

Ron, creyendo en la palabra de su compañero, empezó con una serie de optimistas comentarios sobre su desempeño como guardián y sus esperanzas de que ganarían el último partido. Harry lo escuchaba sin ponerle atención, buscaba a Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Debía estar ya en la sala común, pues era tarde. El chico respiró con tranquilidad deseando que el episodio recién vivido con Ginny no se supiera jamás por nadie, sobre todo por Hermione y por Ron.

Ambos amigos terminaron de comer y subieron sin ninguna novedad hasta sus habitaciones, que al llegar ellos todavía se encontraban vacías. Se preparaban para dormir, cuando súbitamente se abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Pero, para la sorpresa de los chicos, la persona que entró como tromba no era ni Dean, ni Seamus, ni Neville.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Ron, quien había sido sorprendido justo en el acto de quitarse la camisa. -¿Qué diablos crees que haces aquí _a esta hora_?

Hermione ni siquiera volteó con Ron y simplemente ignoró su pregunta. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la cama de Harry, junto a la cual éste estaba de pie mirándola asombrado.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Potter? –murmuró ella, evidentemente indignada. Harry observó que traía un papel arrugado en su mano derecha. -¿No te advertí que me dejaras en paz?. ¿No dejé en claro que _no me interesas_?

-Hermione... –susurró Harry, lo asustaba la actitud furibunda de la chica. –No entiendo de qué me hablas.

-¿Ah, no?. ¿Y me vas a negar que esto es tuyo? –exclamó ella al tiempo que arrugaba más el papel que tenía en la mano, al grado de hacerlo una bola. Se lo arrojó a Harry a sus manos. Él lo atrapó con destreza, sin dejar de verla a los ojos y sintiéndose cada vez más desorientado.

Mientras ella resoplaba con furia y Ron la miraba como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, Harry alisó el papel para poderlo leer. Era una nota escrita con su letra. O por lo menos, eso parecía.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé muy bien que me amas y que no puedes estar sin mí. Se nota que mueres sin mi amor, pues cada día estás más desmejorada y flacucha. Me das un poquito de lástima. Pero yo también te extraño. ¿Qué te parece si te doy una pequeña dosis de mi cariño?_

_Te espero en los vestidores de los hombres después de la práctica de hoy... espera a que salgan todos los demás idiotas y entra... te estaré aguardando._

_Con amor:_

_Harry._

Ante el desconcierto de Hermione y Ron, Harry se rió con ganas. Era imposible no encontrarle el lado cómico a tan tremendamente falsa carta. Aunque era su letra y su firma, por supuesto que Harry no la había escrito. Ahora entendía porqué Hermione estaba tan encolerizada.

-Hermione... -le dijo todavía riendo. -¡Por dios!. ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo te escribiría esto?. ¿No ves que es claro que alguien usó un hechizo falsificador de letra? Creo que te han jugado una broma...

Ron pareció olvidarse de que no tenía camisa y caminó rápidamente al lado de Harry.

-A ver... ¿la puedo leer, Harry? –le pidió tratando de arrebatársela.

-No, Ron. Espera... –Harry, sonriendo, la sacó de su alcance, pero Hermione dio un paso adelante y se la quitó de la mano.

Harry y Ron se congelaron y la miraron expectantes. Era curioso el poder que la chica ejercía en ambos muchachos, podían sentir su furia respirar por los poros de su enrojecida tez.

-Yo creo, Harry Potter... –empezó a murmurar ella en un tono de voz que helaba la sangre, - que el que ha intentado burlarse de mí has sido tú, y que no tienes el valor de reconocer tu obra. Siquiera que no me tragado el cuento y he tenido la dignidad de no pararme al dichoso vestidor... ¿quién te crees que soy?

Ron miró a Harry cómo si de repente entendiera algo.

-¿Por eso te quedaste tanto tiempo después de la ducha, Harry. ¿Esperabas a Hermione en los vestidores?

Harry giró la cabeza lentamente hacia su imprudente amigo, pidiéndole silencio con los ojos. Pero Ron no entendió.

-Caramba, Harry... me lo pudiste haber dicho. Yo te hubiera podido hacer guardia para que nadie los interrumpiera.

Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo que Hermione lo hubiera matado ahí mismo si hubiera podido. La escuchó reír sarcástica y entonces, abrió los ojos y la miró, esperando lo peor.

-¿Ves, Harry? –dijo ella sonriendo tristemente. Parecía muy dolida y Harry se sintió conmovido. –Y pensar... todo lo que yo he hecho por ti. Pensé que eras buen chico... he estado luchando todo este tiempo con las ganas de hacerte daño... de hacerte sufrir. Por que creía que no lo merecías. Pero veo que eres un patán sinvergüenza.

-¿De qué hablas, Hermione? –de repente Harry se sintió enojado también y se olvidó por completo de que ella estaba bajo la maldición. -¿Todo lo que has hecho por mí?. ¿Qué sería...? Déjame adivinar... ¿Romper conmigo porque te dejé de interesar... o coquetear descaradamente con mi mejor amigo?

-Harry... –le susurró Ron, evidentemente preocupado por el rumbo que tomaba la discusión. –Harry... la maldición... ¿recuerdas? Un caballo con cuerno...

Pero el muchacho lo ignoró, y pensando que ya le había soportado suficiente a Hermione sin haberla puesto en su lugar, continuó diciéndole:

-Sinceramente, Hermione, no encuentro por ningún lado nada amable que tú hayas hecho por mí... cuándo lo único que yo he estado haciendo es amarte y... –pensó en todo lo que se había arriesgado por sanarla, pero sólo añadió: -Olvídalo.

Le dio la espalada y se sentó en su cama, creyendo que entonces, ella se iría. Pero no fue así. La escuchó caminar hasta que la notó parada frente a él mirándolo desairada.

-Me vas a escuchar, Potter. Es obvio que tú no sabes lo que yo he estado pasando... después de todo, nunca fuiste bueno en Adivinación.

Harry, más tranquilo, la miró a los ojos tratando de averiguar si eso era una broma o era en serio. En realidad, ella ya no parecía molesta. Más bien, lucía deprimida. Sintió remordimiento, pues él sabía la verdad y la había olvidado en el ofuscamiento del momento: que Hermione no era ella misma... que estaba bajo la influencia de una poderosa maldición que prácticamente manda todos tus sentimientos al _cuerno_ y te obliga a ser quien no eres. Era muy injusto de su parte enojarse con ella.

La miró con ternura decidido a escucharla mientras ella respiraba antes de continuar:

-Cómo ya te había dicho, yo te amé por mucho tiempo y en silencio. Diablos, Harry... no sabes cómo yo sufrí por ti. Y después de lo de la enfermería –Ron los miraba intrigado a ambos, sin entender –me sentí libre de ese sufrir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No sé porqué, pero a veces sentía como un tipo de aversión hacia ti... sentía la necesidad de hacerte daño, de abandonarte ahora que tú estabas enamorado de mí... Pero me rebelaba a ese sentimiento y prefería buscar en el fondo de mi corazón el amor que te solía tener. Aunque me costaba encontrarlo, lo hacía...

Harry se asombró por la revelación de la chica... Eso quería decir que ella luchaba cada día de su noviazgo contra el poder de la maldición, y él no se había dado cuenta. Pero entonces. ¿qué cambió? Cómo si ella hubiera oído su pregunta, respondió olvidando que Ron estaba a su lado:

-Pero todo cambió cuando pasó _aquello_... con esa chica. ¿Recuerdas? Y lo que Malfoy dijo, que no hacía más que confirmarlo.

-Pero no era verdad, Hermione –se atrevió a interrumpirla, suplicante. –Yo te pedí que me dejaras explicarte...

-¿Pero es que no entiendes, Harry? –soltó enojada. –Eso, al momento de ocurrir, fue cómo si me reafirmara que tú eras un chico malo, al cual yo debía castigar. Entonces... me dejé llevar por ese impulso... me dejé dominar por él. Y tracé un plan. Volví a tu lado... te hice creer que todo era mejor que nunca... para después abandonarte y hacerte el mayor daño posible diciéndote que no te amaba ni me interesabas.

Harry y Ron la miraban sin decir nada. El primero profundamente perturbado y el segundo boquiabierto. Ella cerró los ojos como si confesara un gran crimen mientras continuaba:

-Me es difícil decirlo... pero disfruté enormemente hacerte infeliz, Harry. No sé porqué... no sé que me pasaba.

-¡Yo sí sé! Es por la... ¡auch! –empezó a decir Ron, pero Harry lo calló con una patada.

Aparentemente, Hermione no lo escuchó. O por lo menos, lo ignoró, porque no le preguntó a qué se refería. Ella parecía querer seguir hablando, y Harry, deseaba de todo corazón seguir escuchando.

-Pero lo peor fue... que aún cuando ya te había abandonado y se notaba que te dañé... había cómo _algo_ dentro de mí, que me obligaba a seguir castigándote. Que me decía que merecías sufrir. Y entonces, se me ocurrió que lo ideal era darte celos con... Ron –Hermione miró a Ron avergonzada. –Y ni siquiera me gustabas, en serio.

Harry sonrió ante la cara de decepción que Ron puso. Entonces la chica se dirigió de nuevo a él:

-Pero no funcionó... eso no parecía dañarte. Y desistí. Y me di cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era vergonzoso, que yo no soy así... y volví a luchar contra esos impulsos, ya que me dictaban que siguiera buscando maneras de dañarte. Pero yo ya no quería hacerlo.

El chico se dio cuenta de que esta era su oportunidad de convencerla que estaba posesionada ella también por la maldición.

-Hermione... –le llamó tiernamente y ella lo miró curiosa. -¿No te das cuenta de que eso que sientes, esa ambigüedad de sentimientos, es cómo lo que me sucedía a mí cuando tenía la maldición? Es cómo estar luchando todo el tiempo contra un demonio que te aconseja portarte mal. ¿no es cierto?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? –preguntó ella desconfiada.

-A tratar de que abras los ojos y te des cuenta que tienes la misma maldición que yo tuve, Hermione. Y que, al igual que yo, te puedes curar tomando la poción... Tú eres un as en Pociones. ¿crees realmente poder ela...?

-¡Espera Harry! –lo interrumpió fastidiada y negando con la cabeza. –Estás mintiendo. Yo no leí nada de eso en el libro.

-¡Quizá lo brincaste, Hermione, pero está ahí... yo lo leí!

Y de repente, cómo si un cambio mágico se operara en el rostro de Hermione, Harry vio horrorizado que volvía a mirarlo con furia... y entonces le dijo, casi en un susurro:

-Eres mentiroso, bajo y ruin... después de esta nota. ¿quieres que te crea esas sandeces? –le mostró el papel arrugado de nuevo –Con esta carta no me has demostrado más que la confirmación de que eres peor de lo que pensé, Harry Potter... te mereces todo lo que te he hecho.

Harry vio peligro en esta frase. Se dio cuenta, de que si Hermione dejaba de pelear contra la maldición, de seguro buscaría modos de dañarlo, emocionalmente hablando... _Si aún cree que yo la amo, buscará darme celos con otro chico... cómo McLaggen o alguien peor_, pensó aterrorizado sólo de imaginarlo.

Cambiando de táctica en un intento desesperado por evitar que ella buscara un nuevo novio, le dijo:

-Puede ser que sí me lo merezca, Hermione –se levantó de la cama para encararla, y trató de fingir frialdad en sus palabras. Ron lo volteó a ver extrañado. –Después de todo, yo tampoco te amo ya. De hecho, ya no me interesas más. Al mandarte esta carta sólo busqué molestarte un poco, y si hubieras acudido a la cita, pues... me hubiera divertido un rato contigo... tú sabes, un poco de sexo sin compromiso no le hace daño a nadie.

Harry se admiró de él mismo por decir tamaña mentira, mientras Ron, totalmente anonadado le preguntaba moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido:_ "¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" _Harry lo ignoró, y mirando a una airada Hermione, esperó su reacción.

Por un momento, Harry creyó que la chica había dejado de respirar, pues su rostro se puso morado. Apretó los labios mientras crispaba los puños, y él pensó que quizá le daría una bofetada.

-Entonces... –dijo ella lentamente.- Sí fuiste tú... Ahora lo veo todo claro. ¡Potter, eres un cobarde! Y además, por si esto fuera poco. ¿cómo te atreviste a decirle a la profesora McGonagall que entre tú y yo había algo?

Harry se sorprendió, pero trató de fingir que no era así. ¿De qué hablaba Hermione esta vez?

Abrió la boca, pero no sabía si le convenía negarlo o aceptarlo... mejor no dijo nada. Ella, al ver su silencio, continuó:

-La profesora me ha llamado hoy a su despacho, para preguntarme si era verdad que tú y yo sosteníamos un noviazgo. Yo lo negué todo, por supuesto, pero ella me insistía diciendo que era importante saberlo, que había que tomar precauciones. ¡Claro! Pues si se trata de su hermoso y querido _niño-que-vivió_! Sólo tú les interesas... hasta tienen que vigilar con quien te emparejas... ¡Eres patético!. ¿sabes?... patético.

Harry sospechó que Dumbledore le habría dicho a la profesora que probablemente él estuviera interesado en Hermione, y habían querido prevenirla de la posible maldición, sólo que ninguno de los dos profesores se daba cuenta que ya era tarde para precauciones. Convencido de que la única manera de salir del embrollo era conseguir más poción por su propio medio, siguió con su plan de fingir desprecio por ella. Sólo así se aseguraría de que se portaría bien mientras él le conseguía la poción.

-Piensa lo que quieras de mí, _Granger_ –intentó la voz más dura que pudo. –Ya te dije que tú no me importas. Buscaré otra chica que valga la pena en verdad... ¿porqué no intentas tú lo mismo? Por mí, puedes andar con Ron, que no me importa...

Ron lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, mientras Hermione suprimía un sollozo y salía corriendo del cuarto, dando un portazo.

-Pero. ¡por todos los DEMONIOS, Harry... definitivamente te has vuelto loco! –le reclamó a gritos Ron, visiblemente muy molesto.- ¿Por qué la has tratado así, si ya sabes qué es lo que le pasa?

Harry lo miró. Se sentía cansado y triste... suspiró y le dijo, al fin:

-¿No lo ves, Ron? Si Hermione piensa que yo todavía la amo, buscará venganza... en cambio, así... si quiere hacerme daño, tendrá que "reconquistarme" primero. Así gano tiempo para que ella esté a mi lado mientras consigo su poción.

Ron pareció entender este razonamiento, pero al parecer tenía sus dudas.

-Pues, por tu propio bien y el de ella, Harry... espero que tengas razón.

-Yo también -dijo Harry después de un momento. Aunque Ron parecía querer seguir charlando, Harry se dejó caer en su cama y agotado física y emocionalmente, se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.


	19. El nuevo cazador

**Capítulo 19**

**El nuevo cazador**

-Ron... ¿qué pasó?. ¿Porqué no me esperaste? –le inquirió Harry al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde el desayuno ya estaba servido.

El pelirrojo le echó una rápida mirada a Harry pero inmediatamente volvió a concentrarse en su plato de avena.

-Tenía hambre –dijo inexpresivo y continuó comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas.

El ojiverde lo miró por un momento sin decir nada, esperando que le explicara porqué había salido casi corriendo de la habitación, aún antes de que Harry se levantara de la cama. Pero Ron no volvió a abrir la boca más que para comer.

-A ti te pasa algo... –le dijo. Ron no se inmutó. –Fue lo de anoche con Hermione. ¿verdad? Creí haberte explicado que si le dije que yo escribí esa carta y que ya no la quería era por...

-¡No es eso, Harry! –lo atajó Ron, aventando el plato de su desayuno medio metro por la mesa. Volvió su cuerpo hacia su amigo y le dijo:–Eso ya me ha quedado claro... Lo que pasa –su voz sonaba triste –es que siento que me ocultas tantas cosas... entiendo que tú y ella sean pareja, que tengan sus asuntos, sus secretos... Pero, demonios Harry, yo soy amigo de ambos... yo también la quiero ayudar. Y sé que me ocultas algo.

Ron lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras Harry tragaba saliva totalmente sorprendido por la inesperada petición de Ron. ¿Cómo sabría él que le estaba ocultando algo?

-He estado pensando toda la noche... porque pienso, sí, aunque no lo parezca... –dijo el joven pelirrojo al tiempo que sonreía. Harry sonrió también. –Hubo cosas que se dijeron ayer, cosas que no comprendo. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos si tú no me dices la verdad?

-Pero... –le susurró Harry, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. -¿Cuál verdad, Ron?. ¿De qué hablas? Si ya te lo he contado todo...

-No, Harry... –Ron meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Harry trataba de recordar la discusión de la noche anterior, para encontrar que sería lo que Ron habría escuchado de más.

-Para empezar: número uno: –Ron levantó su dedo índice frente al muchacho, -Ya sé cómo te afectó la maldición... sé cómo te curaste... sé que empezaste a salir con ella sin decírmelo (asunto que no te he perdonado¿eh?)... sé que la maldición ahora la afecta a ella, pero no me has dicho _cómo _ni _porqué_. Hermione mencionó algo que pasó en la enfermería... y que desde ese día sintió odiarte. ¿Qué pasó ahí?. ¿Me lo puedes decir?

Harry abrió la boca y aspirando aire profundamente, mintió con rapidez:

-La besé por primera vez... bueno, por primera vez después de "la otra primera vez". O sea, la vez que nos encontraste en el aula... que en realidad fue nuestra primera vez; pero para la maldición de ella, la primera vez fue en la enfermería... ¿sí me entendiste... verdad?

Ron lo miró levantando una ceja incrédulo.

-¿_Sólo_ la besaste?

Harry asintió con la cabeza más fuerte y rápido de lo que era normal... ¿sería posible que su amigo sospechara de que ellos...?

-Está bien. Punto aclarado –dijo el pelirrojo sin sonar muy convencido, y continuó, levantando sus dedos índice y corazón: -Número dos: la carta. No me la mostraste. ¿Qué decía que la hizo enojar tanto?. ¿De verdad no la escribiste tú?

-¡No, Ron, diablos! –exclamó Harry sorprendido de la pregunta, al tiempo que se servía huevo frito y pan tostado en un plato, de repente le había vuelto el hambre. -Ya te dije que yo no se la mandé, pero debí decirle que sí porque... era ofensiva y grosera, alguien (haciéndose pasar por mí) le decía que la esperaba en los vestidores... ya te imaginarás para qué. Me venía bien para "demostrarle" que ella ya no me importa.

-No entiendo, Harry... –dijo Ron retomando su plato de avena abandonado minutos antes. –A ver, alguien que no eres tú le escribe tonterías... ella se enoja pensando que eres tú... tú lo niegas pero ella no te cree... entonces, le dices que sí la escribiste... ¿para qué era? –preguntó rascándose la cabeza. –Ya me enredé...

-Para que piense que ya no la amo y... espero... no intente darme celos con nadie. –respondió Harry cansinamente. Suspiró. Anhelaba tener razón.

-Está bien, ya entendí tus motivos... aunque creo que eso de "sexo sin compromiso" fue bastante pesado. ¿eh?... Pero Harry. ¿acaso no te has preguntado quién mandó la carta. ¿y porqué?

El joven dejó de masticar para pensar con detenimiento. Era verdad, hasta ese momento no se lo había preguntado. Pero de inmediato le restó importancia.

-Alguno de los metiches que me miraron besarla en la sala común, supongo –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero. ¿para qué tomarse esa molestia al grado de recurrir a un hechizo para falsificar tu letra, Harry? –insistió Ron.

-Sospecho que les caigo mal... no sería la primera vez –respondió sonriendo.

De cierta manera, en el fondo y aunque no se lo dijera a su amigo, se sentía ilusionado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Esa carta, había abierto un nuevo canal de comunicación con Hermione... le había permitido hablar de nuevo con ella después de tanto tiempo de haber sufrido con su indiferencia. Y aunque la chica le había dicho algunas cosas que en otras circunstancias hubieran resultado ofensivas, Harry sólo podía recordar que ella le había confesado (sin saberlo) que todo ese tiempo, desde la noche de la enfermería, había peleado contra la maldición... y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Harry realmente significaba algo para ella.

Así que, quizá tendría que agradecerle al impostor de la carta la felicidad que sentía por creer que Hermione sí lo quería después de todo.

-Bueno, quien haya sido, se nota que no te importa saberlo... –concluyó Ron y Harry le miró sonriente. Su amigo parecía más enfado por la carta que él mismo.

-Número tres: -dijo levantando el mismo número de dedos a los ojos de Harry, -Hermione mencionó a la profesora McGonagall... recuerdo que dijo algo así cómo que ella ya sospechaba del noviazgo de ustedes... y eso me llevó a pensar en que hemos sido unos torpes, Harry...

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el muchacho atragantándose con una tostada, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta... claro, no podía engañar a Ron para siempre.

-De que debemos pedirle ayuda a ella, Harry. ¡A la profesora!. ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? Si le decimos que Hermione está hechizada, ella le pedirá a Snape que prepare más poción... ¡Él no podrá negarle un favor a McGonagall!. ¿No lo crees así?

Ron parecía brillar junto con su idea. El ojiverde empezó a sudar... no podía negar, que tratándose de otra ocasión, eso hubiera sido lo más viable y fácil. Era una excelente sugerencia... si pudiera decirle la verdad a la profesora. Miró a Ron a los ojos desesperado por decirle algo que sonara convincente.

Pero no se le ocurría nada...

-No puedo, Ron... no puedo decírselo a McGonagall -contestó sonrojándose.

-¿No puedes?. ¿Porqué? Que yo sepa, no es contra las reglas tener una maldición... ni creo que los expulse por haberse besado. ¿Te da pena decirle eso...? –lo miró divertido.

En eso, Ron volteó hacia alguien que se sentaba al lado de su compañero al tiempo que saludaba: -Hola, Ginny.

Harry sintió que el desayuno recién comido se le revolvía en el estómago. Sin verla, la sintió acomodarse en la banca junto a él. Intentando fingir que no pasaba nada para que Ron no sospechara, la saludó sin verla a la cara:

-¿Qué hay? –trató de seguir comiendo, pero se había quedado sin apetito de repente.

-Nada... –la escuchó responder. Sonaba muy alegre. –Bueno, casi nada. He venido a preguntarte si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte con Hermione, Harry.

Él dejó caer su tenedor en su plato sonoramente al tiempo que la volteaba a ver a los ojos. Lucía descaradamente feliz... el muchacho se dio cuenta de que ella lo sabía. Sabía lo de la carta. Rápidamente, Harry ató cabos... y entendió todo. Ella era la responsable, había intentado que Hermione los descubriera juntos en los vestidores. Pero se contuvo de reclamarle, en ese momento no podía. No con Ron a un lado.

-¿De qué hablas Ginny? –le preguntó Ron, quien parecía entusiasmado...

-Hermione _me ha contado_ lo de la carta... ¿lo sabías, no? –dijo Ginny y Ron asintió, mientras Harry se sentía invadir por la ira. Estaba mintiendo, estaba seguro.

-Bueno... pues ella está muy dolida –continuó con una voz fingidamente afligida. -Parvati me ha dicho que anoche estuvo llorando... y es que se siente traicionada por Harry. Y no es para menos... –en ese momento, ella lo miró con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, y entonces le dijo a Ron: -Después de haber hecho el amor con su novio, y que éste le mande semejante carta... quién no se sentiría mal, después de todo.

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron de piedra, ambos con la boca abierta. Harry se sintió enrojecer, preguntándose cómo demonios Ginny sabría eso... Lentamente, volteó su rostro hacia su amigo, quien lo miró furioso entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ah. ¿Qué no lo sabías, Ron? –preguntó ella, intentando sonar inocente. –Caramba, creí que entre amigos no había secretos... pero veo que me equivoqué.

-Creo que yo también me equivoqué... –espetó Ron visiblemente dolido, y, levantándose de la mesa, se marchó a paso veloz.

-¡Ron!. ¡Espera! –Harry se levantó, y antes de seguir a su amigo, miró a Ginny quien sonreía satisfecha y le murmuró indignado: -Eres una arpía Ginebra... pero ya arreglaré cuentas contigo después.

Corrió detrás de Ron hasta alcanzarlo en el pasillo. Jadeando, caminó a su lado intentando buscando su mirada, pero su amigo lo ignoró.

-Ron...

Éste siguió caminando sin dar muestras de haberlo oído. Harry se adelantó un poco para interponerse en su camino y hacer que se detuviera. Ron así lo hizo y le miró fieramente.

-¿QUÉ? –le gritó.

-¡Lo siento, Ron! –exclamó Harry tan alto que los alumnos que pasaban por ese pasillo los voltearon a ver curiosos. –Lamento no habértelo dicho... pero... ¡entiéndeme, por favor!. ¡No es tan fácil!

Harry miró a su amigo apretar los labios enojado, mientras su cara volvía poco a poco a su color normal.

-Lo hice por ella... por respeto. Y por ti... para no lastimarte. ¿Qué no hubieras hecho tú lo mismo? –lo retó.

Ron respiraba profundamente, analizando las palabras de Harry. Éste notó que sus labios se relajaban y que su mirada se suavizaba. Y suspiró aliviado... sabía que su amigo había comprendido. No esperaba menos de él, después de todo.

-Puede que tengas razón... –le dijo Ron después de un momento y bajó la mirada.

El pelirrojo lo empujó suavemente para quitarlo del paso y continuó caminando. Harry lo acompañó, más tranquilo. Sabía que tardaría en asimilarlo... pero era entendible. Sonrió y se alegró de tenerlo como amigo. _Lástima de hermana que tiene_, pensó.

**----------oOo----------**

Se encontraron con que Hermione estaba ya en la fila de alumnos para entrar a la clase de Pociones, sola, como últimamente acostumbraba estar. Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al verla y se preguntó acongojado si sería verdad lo que Ginny les dijo: de que había llorado durante la noche.

Volteó para otro lado antes de que ella descubriera que la estaba mirando. Tenía que demostrar una frialdad que no sentía en lo absoluto, y eso implicaba ni siquiera dirigir sus ojos hacia ella. Divertido, notó que Ron se ponía colorado al verla y también desviaba su mirada hacia la puerta de la mazmorra. Harry creyó que era normal que se sintiera incómodo después de conocer _su secreto_... ya se acostumbraría.

De repente, sintió los ojos marrones de ella clavados en su nuca, pero no se volvió... sabía que ella lo miraba con insistencia, lo cual le alegró el alma maravillosamente pero intentó no demostrarlo.

El profesor Slughorn les permitió la entrada y Harry se colocó en su mesa de siempre entre Ron y Enrie. Para su sorpresa, Hermione llegó hasta ellos y se abrió lugar entre él y el pelirrojo empujando a éste a un lado.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Ron. –No es necesario empujar... prefiero que digas "con permiso".

-Lo siento –dijo ella y ansiosa, buscó la mirada de Harry.

El muchacho giró su cabeza al lado contrario para que Hermione no viera la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro sin que lo pudiera evitar. Se dio cuenta, contento, que su plan estaba dando resultado. Disfrutó inmensamente tenerla tan cerca de él pero se cuidó de no manifestarlo... tenía que exhibir indiferencia hacia ella a toda costa.

Hermione se portó extremadamente amable con ellos durante la clase, ayudándolos en sus pociones como en los viejos tiempos. Ni se molestó cuando Harry utilizó uno de los consejos escritos por el Príncipe para la elaboración de la pócima del día, y Harry tuvo que hacer gala de unas dotes de actuación que no sabía que poseía, para no ceder a la tentación de devolverle las sonrisas que ella le prodigaba.

En una de esas estaban cuando Harry sintió la fría mirada de Draco Malfoy sobre ellos. Estaba observándolos atónito... y Harry no entendía porqué. También lo miró con odio y entonces, Draco regresó su atención a la elaboración de su poción sin decir palabra.

Ahora lo difícil era pensar en un plan para conseguir quién hiciera la poción y hablar con Ron al respecto, ya que Hermione no volvió a dejarlos solos durante toda la mañana. Ron y Harry, evidentemente incómodos con la chica, aunque por razones diferentes, intentaban zafarse de ella todo el tiempo.

Por fin, después de la comida, Hermione tuvo que marcharse a su clase de Aritmancia, por lo que les dio oportunidad de hablar de lo sucedido.

Sentados en una banca de los jardines, ya que hacía un tiempo estupendo afuera como para no aprovecharlo, los dos amigos estaban en silencio, mirando a los demás alumnos caminar por el verde pasto.

-Es por eso que no puedes decírselo a McGonagall... ¿verdad? –dijo Ron por fin, cuando Harry ya había empezado a creer que nunca más le hablaría.

Asintió con la cabeza...

-Estoy entre la espada y la pared, Ron. Si quiero ver a Hermione curada, me tendría que arriesgar a que nos expulsen a ambos... no sé que hacer ya. No se me ocurre nada –dijo Harry con desesperación.

-Si... es una lástima que no le podamos preguntar a ella –divagó Ron. –Supongo que tendría alguna buena idea, como siempre.

Esto le aceleró el pulso a Harry... tenía que poner a trabajar su cerebro para pensar en una idea... algo que lo hiciera merecedor del cariño de Hermione. No podía dejarla así para siempre, ahora ella estaba en sus manos. Así que intentó concentrarse, como creyó que la chica lo haría... y pensar.

_Veamos_... la poción... McGonagall... Snape... ¿qué les podía decir para que no se dieran cuenta de la relación de Harry y Hermione? _Que la necesito para curar la maldición... la cual ataca de dos maneras... primero, por un beso; después... el acto sexual. Pero primero es por un beso... eso es tan inocente..._

Vio con nostalgia a una pareja de un chico y una chica de Ravenclaw que cruzaban el campo tomados de la mano... si él lograba aliviar a Hermione, seguramente también podría pasear así con ella, ya que no tendrían que esconder más su amor. _Eso será increíble_, pensó y suspiró.

Volteó a ver a Ron, quien tenía la cara completamente arrugada por el esfuerzo que hacía al concentrarse... y entonces, cómo una revelación, la idea llegó a su mente: _una pareja... ¡otra pareja!_

-¡Lo tengo Ron! –gritó sobresaltando a su amigo. -¡Y necesito tu ayuda!

**----------oOo----------**

Decidieron brincar a McGonagall e ir directamente con Snape, ya que Harry estaba seguro que no podrían engañar a la perspicaz profesora tan fácilmente. Ron, completamente abochornado, juraba que el plan era absurdo y que Snape nunca se lo tragaría. Harry, en cambio, creía que no había mejor opción. O mejor dicho, _no había otra opción_.

Lo primero era deshacerse de Hermione, ya que no podrían hablar con Snape delante de ella. Así que Harry consiguió a un chico de primer grado que se encargaría de sacarla de en medio.

Al finalizar la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de esa tarde, el chico confabulado con Harry se presentó inmediatamente para avisarle a Hermione que la profesora Vector la buscaba. Claro que no era verdad, pero mientras la chica se diera cuenta, ya habrían ellos terminado con Snape.

-Recuerda, Ron... no dejes que Snape te mire a los ojos... podría averiguar que le estamos mintiendo –le advirtió Harry en voz baja cuado todos recogían sus cosas para salir de la clase. -De preferencia no digas nada más que reafirmar lo que yo mencione. Pero mira a cualquier lado antes que a Snape... sería ideal que trataras de visualizar lo que yo diga, por si acaso.

-¿Qué lo visualizara? –protestó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿No hablarás en serio, verdad?. ¿Cómo diablos voy a _visualiza_r algo que nunca existió...?

-¡Sólo imagínatelo, caramba!

Se hicieron tontos mientras todos los demás alumnos salían del salón, y al marcharse el último, notaron que Snape los miraba hastiado desde su escritorio.

-Potter... Weasley... más lentos que sus cerebros no podrían ser. ¿Qué esperan para irse?. ¿Será acaso que El Elegido desea darme una demostración de sus increíbles poderes? –escupió ponzoñosamente su profesor.

Harry terminó de tomar sus cosas y mordiéndose la lengua para no responder, se encaminó con paso decidido hacia Snape. Ron lo siguió mucho más vacilante y pálido de lo normal.

Harry y Ron se pararon frente de su odiado profesor, quien los miraba con aire despectivo, y quien sonreía farsante. Harry sintió que se quedaba sin palabras... sobre todo por el esfuerzo de no pensar cosas que pudieran delatar la mentira que estaban a punto de decir.

-¿Si, Potter?

-Señor... –dijo Harry por fin, en una voz que sonaba más segura de lo que realmente él se sentía. –Nos ha mandado el profesor Slughorn con usted. Necesitamos que nos elabore una poción muy especial, que nos ha dicho, sólo usted sabe hacer.

Diciendo esto, sacó la botellita con el cuerno de unicornio pulverizado de un bolsillo de su túnica y se lo puso a Snape en su escritorio.

-La poción Purificadora de Sentimientos, señor.

Snape, impávido, miró el brillante polvo sin decir nada. _Que no haga preguntas, por favor_, rogó Harry. Pero esa tarde, no tendría tanta suerte.

-Me enorgullece que Slughorn piense tan encumbrado de mi persona... –clavó sus fríos ojos en Harry, quien sudando, le sostuvo la mirada. –pero él sabe muy bien que para elaborar esta poción debe ser necesario que un hombre haya sido atacado por la maldición del mismo unicornio de dónde provenga el cuerno... Aunque también, puede ser una _mujer_ –al decir lo último levantó una ceja mirando con sospecha a Harry, pero éste se mantuvo sereno, sacando totalmente cualquier pensamiento de Hermione de su cabeza –No voy a tomarme el trabajo de elaborar tan complicada poción sólo porque usted tiene ganas de usar el polvo sobrante, Potter.

-Le aseguro, señor, que la razón sigue siendo medicinal... tenemos un caso nuevo de la maldición. Y este polvo, es de otro unicornio. Del que causó la maldición, precisamente –mintió Harry con todo la soltura que le fue posible.

Snape sonrió muy entretenido.

-¿Tenemos un caso nuevo de maldición?. ¿En serio? Esto debe ser un nuevo récord... después de siglos sin ningún registro, ahora tenemos dos el mismo año... interesante. ¿Y quién es el nuevo hombre hechizado, Potter?. ¿Presumo que quizá sea su amigo Weasley, aquí presente? –preguntó mirando a Ron inquisitivamente. El pelirrojo gimió de terror, pero afortunadamente sólo Harry lo escuchó.

-Efectivamente, señor. Ahora se trata de Ron –dijo intentando que Snape dejara de mirar a su amigo. –Por nuevo encargo del profesor de Pociones, él y una compañera acudieron al bosque a buscar otro unicornio para obtener más polvo... y pues, lamentablemente... aquí están las consecuencias. La chica en cuestión no puede salir de su habitación sin que Ron la persiga. Es lamentable, en verdad. Necesita la poción urgentemente... señor.

Por unos largos segundos (¿o serían minutos?) Snape miró a Harry, y él sabía porqué lo hacía. Intentaba detectar emociones que delataran si estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Harry logró lo que nunca había hecho bajo la negra mirada de Snape: engañarlo.

-Bien... si no hay más remedio, la elaboraré –tomó la botellita con el polvo y lo guardó en su escritorio. Harry creyó que podría besarlo.

-Gracias, señor. Estaremos al pendiente –dijo Harry intentando disimular la gran alegría que sentía. –Mientras, creo que tendremos que encerrar a Ron, usted sabe.

Snape no respondió nada, y los dos chicos se encaminaron a la puerta sin poder creer en su buena suerte. Ron estaba tan blanco que parecía fantasma. Pero bien no habían llegado al umbral, cuando Snape les dijo:

-Por cierto, Potter. Convocaré una reunión con la profesora McGonagall aquí en mi despacho. Después de la cena. Sabrás que necesito su autorización para elaborar una poción que será bebida por un estudiante de su casa. Y te agradeceré que también invites a _la chica _implicada en la maldición.

Harry y Ron se miraron totalmente aterrorizados mientras cerraban la puerta, y todavía escucharon la voz de Snape que les dijo de nuevo:

-No lo olviden, Potter y Weasley... hoy, después de la cena.


	20. Una virgen de emergencia

**Capítulo 20**

**Una virgen de emergencia**

Al salir del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry hubiera creído que Ron estaba muriendo... o cómo mínimo, perdiendo la razón. Se había quedado inmóvil y pálido como si un dementor lo hubiese besado, recargado al muro de piedra, con la vista perdida y sin decir palabra. Harry, quien también estaba aterrado por no saber qué harían a continuación, se asustó de verlo así y tuvo que darle unas sacudidas acompañadas de una bofetada para que reaccionara y enfocara la mirada de nuevo...

-Estamos muertos... estamos muertos... –era lo único que el pelirrojo atinaba a murmurar.

-No, Ron... –Harry se negaba a darse por vencido, aunque no sabía cómo saldrían de esa. -¡Tenemos que pensar en algo!

Tomó a su amigo del brazo con fuerza para obligarlo a caminar por el pasillo , dónde el agonizante sol de la tarde reflejaba sus últimos rayos del día. No tenían mucho tiempo, había que encontrar una solución.

-Estamos muertos... nos expulsarán a los dos por mentirosos.

-Cállate, Ron... déjame pensar –Harry sentía como si su estómago se hubiera convertido en un enjambre lleno de abejas zumbantes... era tal la ansiedad que sentía.

-_Están_ muertos... Hermione y tú... los descubrirán...

-A ver... Slughorn será pan comido, sólo bastará que lo ponga sobre aviso y sé que no me negará el favor. Además, él no asistirá a la reunión... Pero ahora, lo urgente será convencer a McGonagall y Snape de que _eso_ pasó en realidad... y para eso, necesitamos una compañera quien supuestamente hubiera ido contigo a la cacería. Pero. ¿quién...? –Harry pensó en sus compañeras de mismo grado, pero ninguna le pareció lo bastante audaz como ayudarles en la empresa. Empezó a desesperarse, pues se dio cuenta que, aparte de Hermione, no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna otra chica en quien confiar algo así.

-Muertos...

Obviamente, Harry tomó la decisión de suspender la práctica de quidditch de esa tarde, lo cual no lamentó mucho ya que eso significaba que no tendría que verle la cara a la pelirroja cazadora... se le ocurrió que le costaría mucho trabajo ser imparcial con ella después de lo ocurrido... pero ese era un tema del que se preocuparía después. Ahora había otros asuntos realmente urgentes... que tenían que ser solucionados antes de la cena.

Se auxilió de Neville para avisar a los otros jugadores de la suspensión del entrenamiento, pidiéndole el favor cuando se lo encontró deambulando por el castillo. Le era imperioso no perder ni un segundo del tiempo que le restaba para la hora de la temida reunión. El chico regordete accedió a ayudarlo gustoso, y se marchó a cumplir el encargo en compañía de Luna, quien como siempre parecía que andaba en otra dimensión.

Harry llevó a Ron hasta los jardines para poder pensar con tranquilidad... tranquilidad que se le estaba agotando, ya que veía con desesperación cómo el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas sin que ninguna buena idea se le viniera a la cabeza.

-Debiste haberme oído, Harry... te dije que Snape no se tragaría el cuento... Estamos muertos.

-¡Si no me ayudas a pensar, por lo menos no me recrimines, Ron! –exclamó Harry a punto de perder la paciencia. Se rascaba la cabeza sintiéndose al borde del colapso cuando miró a Neville y Luna, que se acercaban totalmente despreocupados de encontrar a nadie que se prestara para engañar profesores.

-Listo, Harry... ya están todos avisados.

-Gracias, Neville –le respondió desanimado.

-Es una lástima que no vayan a practicar, Harry... –murmuró Luna quedamente, mientras observaba a Ron. –Siempre me siento en las gradas para ver... para verlos jugar.

-...mos muertos... –farfullaba aún el pelirrojo, con la mirada clavada en algún punto del lago y totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Y luego dicen que la lunática soy yo –dijo Luna sonriendo. -¿Qué le pasa a Ron?

Harry se quedó paralizado un instante observando a la chica rubia, quien miraba enternecida la rara conducta de su amigo. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?. ¡Ella era su salvación: era la chica perfecta! Casi tuvo ganas de gritar y de besarla... pero, antes, debería saber si aceptaría el tremendo papel que implicaba fingir algo así.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que Luna miraba a Ron, y eso le dio una idea.

-¿Qué que le pasa? –contestó Harry dramáticamente. –Oh, es algo verdaderamente triste... no querrás saberlo, en verdad.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry con renovado interés, incluido Ron.

-Lo que sucede es que Ron ha ganado un concurso por correspondencia, pero algo le impide reclamar su premio –dijo Harry fingiendo gran decepción.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo cómo si se preguntara si se había perdido de algo, pero afortunadamente no habló. Neville y Luna miraban a Harry expectantes por saber más de la conmovedora historia del Weasley.

-¿En serio se ganó algo? –preguntó Neville emocionado.

-Sí... –continuó Harry. -¡No creerás que fue! –y como si fuera lo más espectacular del mundo, exclamó: -¡Un viaje todo pagado para ir de excursión a las montañas, en busca de snorckaks de cuernos arrugados!

Harry vio con euforia que los grandes ojos de luna brillaban ilusionados, mientras Neville ponía una expresión de incredulidad en su redonda tez.

-Caramba, Ron... –le dijo la chica al pelirrojo. –Qué buen premio... felicidades. Deberías estar muy feliz, pero por tu cara no pareces muy interesado ni entusiasmado... Qué raro eres.

Ron la miró a ella extrañado y luego a Harry, y éste le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio. Ron abrió mucho la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-¡No... no entiendes, Luna! –le soltó Harry. -A Ron le fascinaría hacer un viaje así, pero es que ha mentido en algo importante y eso le impide reclamar el premio...

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí... para cobrar el premio necesita una pareja... ¡una chica que no le importe arriesgar su vida y su posición para embarcarse en la aventura! –soltó Harry recordando a un comercial de televisión. –Una chica, que además de acompañarlo, le ayude a obtener una poción, que un profesor deberá elaborar... para lo cual deberá...

-¡BASTA!

Harry dejó de proferir su sarta de mentiras al oír el grito de Ron, y lo volteó a ver estupefacto. ¿Qué no veía él que lo que estaba haciendo era conseguir una chica para la reunión con Snape?

-Es suficiente, Harry... –el pelirrojo lucía enfadado de verdad. –No tienes porqué mentir de ese modo... Luna no lo merece.

Luna miró desencantada a Ron y luego a Harry, al tiempo que decía:

-¿Entonces no era verdad lo del viaje todo pagado?

Harry se sintió totalmente avergonzado de su actitud, a la cual había recurrido al encontrarse al borde de la desesperación. Pero, dándose cuenta que estaba procediendo equivocadamente, agachó la cabeza y contestó:

-No, Luna... lo siento. Te mentí.

-Algo no marcha bien. ¿verdad Harry? –preguntó Neville preocupado.

-Es que... –Harry no estaba seguro de contarles a sus amigos el problema... sabía que podía confiar en ambos, pero ¿de qué serviría?

-La verdad, es que necesitamos una chica que nos ayude a engañar a Snape y a McGonagall... –dijo Ron en voz alta y segura. -Con el fin de que nos elaboren una poción que Harry necesita con urgencia. -Harry lo miró asombrado. ¿qué no estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria segundos antes?

Luna se rió con ganas, cómo si eso fuera algo que ella hiciera todos los días.

-Haberlo dicho antes... ¿Qué hay que decir?

Harry le sonrió profundamente agradecido a la muchacha, pensando que la había subestimado. Era una verdadera amiga, y muy valiente además. _Debería estar en Gryffindor_, pensó el chico.

Ocupó toda la media hora siguiente en poner al tanto a Luna de lo que se supone habían hecho ella y Ron, conversación también escuchada atentamente por Neville y el pelirrojo, por supuesto. Éste desviaba la mirada y se ponía tan rojo como su cabello en los momentos que Harry mencionaba cosas como "desnudez", "la maldición es porqué él te tocó" y "te persigue locamente enamorado".

Luna estaba a la mar de divertida. Era como si estuviera participando en un juego fabuloso, mientras que Neville sólo escuchaba y se rascaba la barbilla.

-Esta broma es genial –dijo ella. -¿Se supone que al final, les diremos a los profesores: "¡Inocentes!" o algo así?

-¡No!... No, Luna –se apresuró a aclarar Harry. –Tenemos que mantener esto por varios días... por lo menos hasta que Snape me haga la poción.

-¿Cuál poción?

-Estee... la poción que supuestamente será para curar a Ron... en realidad yo la necesito para curar a... la necesito para otra cosa –respondió Harry parcamente.

Temeroso, creyó que había llegado el momento dónde Luna y Neville le preguntarían el porqué de la mentira, y para qué era en realidad la poción.

Pero para su asombro, Luna y Neville se miraron a los ojos de manera cómplice, como si lo dicho por Harry les confirmara algo que ellos ya sabían. Éste y Ron se vieron a su vez, extrañados.

-Ya veo... –dijo la chica en su voz ensoñadora. Y añadió sonriendo: –Yo también extraño a la Hermione "normal". Me da gusto que por fin la vayas a traer de regreso.

Parecía que ella no preguntaría más... Pero Harry no podía quedarse con la duda de cómo Luna sabía aquello, así que tuvo que cuestionárselo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Luna? Es decir. ¿cómo sabes que la poción es para Hermione?

-Harry... –dijo ella clavando su azul mirada en él. –No hace falta ser adivino para ver su sufrimiento. Y el tuyo... Neville y yo comentamos alguna vez que esto no podía ser normal, que ustedes estaban separados por algo que no podían controlar... ¿Ves? Por algo soy una Ravenclaw.

Harry miró a Neville, quien evitó sus ojos directamente pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Luna dice la verdad, Harry... es que Hermione está tan extraña, que realmente pensábamos que estaba enferma, o algo así. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar a que logres sanarla, cuenta conmigo.

Ron sonrió y se encogió de hombros hacia Harry. Él, solo los miró agradecido a todos y después de un momento, les murmuró conmovido.

-Ustedes son unos amigos geniales... los tres.

-Así es –confirmó Ron. –Espero que de hoy en adelante, me valores más y mi regalo de Navidad sea más grande...

**----------oOo----------**

Afortunadamente, ni Neville ni Luna hicieron más preguntas acerca de la poción o de la "enfermedad" de Hermione, lo que fue un alivio para Harry. Solucionada una parte del problema, Harry corrió como desbocado al despacho de Slughorn con el propósito de, alguna manera, convencerlo de que no los delatara si es que Snape llegaba a preguntarle algo. Qué le iba decir el muchacho al profesor, todavía no lo sabía. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello... pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Al fin y al cabo, no tuvo que pensar en nada porque no encontró al profesor en su oficina. Angustiado, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de la cena, por lo que de seguro Slughorn ya se encontraría en camino al Gran Comedor... y muy cerca de Snape.

Espantado, Harry volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad, con la esperanza de interceptar a su profesor de Pociones antes de que pudiera cruzar palabra con el cara de pasa de Snape.

Sin aliento, llegó hasta las puertas del comedor dónde, aterrorizado, miró a Slughorn ya en la mesa, apunto de sentarse y justo a un par de metros de dónde Snape estaba ya apoltronado en su silla con su típica actitud de "lo que hay que aguantar".

Harry buscó con la mirada a Ron y Neville y los localizó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Corrió hacia ellos casi desfalleciente, y les dijo descorazonado:

-¡No lo logré! No pude ponerlo sobre aviso... si Snape le pregunta algo, estamos acabados y de nada valdrá lo que hemos preparado...

Ron gimoteó al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en Slughorn, como intentando paralizarlo con la pura mirada. De repente, su quejido se convirtió en angustioso grito cuando vieron que Snape se ponía de pie y se dirigía decidido hacia el rechoncho profesor.

-¡Harry! –chilló Ron -¡Le va a preguntar!. ¡Haz algo!

-¿Pero qué puedo...? –instintivamente el muchacho sacó la varita, y casi sin pensarlo, apuntó a Slughorn y dijo: -¡_Muffliato_!

Los tres chicos observaron la cara de extrañeza que puso el profesor, ya que sus oídos habían quedado inutilizados momentáneamente gracias al hechizo de Harry. Ellos sabían que durante un par de horas, lo único que Slughorn oiría sería un zumbido intermitente.

Expectantes, miraron a Snape llegar ante él, decirle algo y a Slughorn negar con la cabeza mientras se apuntaba las orejas, en una clara señal de que no le entendía nada de lo que le hablaba. Snape, frustrado después de un par de minutos, frunció sus delgados labios hasta convertirlos en una línea, y dándose por vencido, regresó furioso a su lugar.

Harry sintió como si la vida le regresara al cuerpo y sonrió con nerviosismo. Ron se desfalleció cuan largo sobre la banca, riéndose como tonto por un largo rato hasta cansarse. Luego se incorporó, y dijo con una gran sonrisa:

-Harry... de verdad, si no me detienen, creo que te besaré y te declararé mi amor ahora mismo.

Ambos rieron y Neville se unió a ellos en su alegría, aunque no entendía bien porqué estaban tan felices.

Era tal su emoción por haber sorteado un paso más de su camino hacia el gran engaño, que ninguno percibió la mirada severa y concienzuda que la profesora McGonagall tenía puesta sobre ellos. Si Harry la hubiera visto, definitivamente no hubiera estado tan contento.

-No cantes victoria todavía Ron -le dijo Harry en cuanto paró de reír. –Recuerda que tendrás que deleitarnos a todos con una actuación digna de un Oscar en el despacho de Snape...

-¿Quién es Oscar?

Harry recordó que Ron no sabía casi nada del mundo muggle.

-Olvídalo, lo que quiero decir es que tendrás que fingir que estás, no enamorado, sino _obsesionado_ por Luna, ya que estarás frente a ella... –Harry lo miró escéptico. -¿Crees poder lograrlo?

Aparentemente, Ron no había caído en cuenta de eso, ya que de sólo pensarlo, se puso rojo de nuevo, cambiando inmediatamente a una palidez espectral.

-Ron... –repitió Harry, poniéndose nervioso de nuevo. –Sí podrás. ¿verdad?

-Yo... –Ron pareció encogerse en su lugar, mientras Harry sentía que el suelo se abría a sus pies. ¿Qué pasaría si Ron no lograba convencer con su actitud? Snape, con lo perspicaz que era, no tardaría medio minuto en darse cuenta del engaño.

-Hola... Harry –dijo una voz femenina que siempre era música para los oídos del muchacho, así estuviera en su peor momento.

Hermione llegó y se sentó a su lado, cuidando de quedar lo más cercana posible a él. Por un momento, el chico se olvidó de todo al sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de ella, que de ahora en adelante, se tendría a bien resguardo no olvidar.

Recordando de repente su plan de rechazarla, no volteó a verla, y simplemente ignoró su saludo.

Hermione, quien no pareció afectada por el desprecio de Harry, dejó caer en la mesa varias botellitas con líquidos de diferentes colores. Por lo menos media docena, al tiempo que suspiraba hastiada.

Harry se moría de curiosidad por saber que serían, pero decidido a no prestarle atención, no le preguntó nada. Miró a Ron con la esperanza de que él le cuestionara, pero lo encontró totalmente desmoralizado a causa de su apuración, y ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la chica recién llegada.

Pero, para suerte de Harry, Neville también miraba chismoso las botellitas, y le inquirió:

-¿Qué son esas, Hermione?

Ella bufó con sus aires de autosuficiencia, al tiempo que le respondía a su amigo:

-¿Qué imaginas, Neville?. ¡Pócimas de amor, marca patentada "Sortilegios Weasley"! Me paso la mitad de mi tiempo confiscándoles de éstas a las niñas... si supieran George y Fred el trabajito que me han asignado por su causa...

-¿Pócimas de amor? –dijo Harry sin poder contenerse. Hermione lo miró asombrada de tener por fin su atención.

Harry y ella se encontraron la mirada y él no pudo soltar ese contacto... hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía a los ojos que había olvidado lo hermosos que eran, y hacía tanto que ella no lo veía así... ¿era con amor? _Dios, creo que voy a besarla_, pensó, deseándolo con locura.

Armándose de un valor que no sabía que tenía, Harry parpadeó por fin y bajó sus ojos hacia las botellitas que descansaban en la mesa.

-¿No pensarás usarlas en mí, verdad? –le cuestionó a Hermione, intentando sonar altanero. _Como si necesitara eso para estar loco por ti_, pensó.

La chica se burló sonoramente de esa ocurrencia, aunque Harry no estaba muy convencido de que no lo hubiera pensado.

-Si eso crees de mí, entonces cuídate de no beber nada de ahora en adelante... esperemos que seas como los camellos y aguantes meses sin hacerlo –dijo ella entretenida.

-Lo voy a considerar –dijo él, dichoso de verla reír pero guardándose de demostrarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? –preguntó Hermione haciéndose la indignada. –Además... ni siquiera son tan buenas... si el efecto fuera permanente, pero sólo dura veinticuatro horas a lo mucho...

A la chica le brillaron los ojos al añadir:

-Aunque no te niego que sería interesante tenerte de nuevo obsesionado por mí... por que estas pócimas, más que amor, parece que producen obsesión en quien...

-¿Obsesión, dices? –la interrumpió Harry, mientras una idea le golpeaba el cerebro. Mirando hacia un punto alejado de la mesa, gritó: -¡MIREN TODOS!. ¡Un platillo colmilludo volando en el comedor!

-¿Dónde? –preguntaron varios, entre ellos Hermione, quien descuidó las botellas en su afán de encontrar ese artículo prohibido que supuestamente Harry había visto.

El joven aprovechó su distracción, y rápidamente tomó una de las botellitas que la prefecta había confiscado, escondiéndola en su túnica.

-¡Allá! –dijo apuntando con un dedo. –Ah, no... creo que ya se fue.

Se levantó de inmediato, dejando a Hermione consternada, aún mirando en la dirección que Harry le había indicado.

-Neville... –le susurró a su amigo sin que la chica oyera. –Necesito que la distraigas... no dejes que me busque, por favor.

-Bi-bien... –tartamudeó el chico, no muy seguro de él mismo.

Harry voló entre las mesas hasta llegar a la de Ravenclaw, y sin pizca de amabilidad, empujó a una niña para abrirse lugar junto a Luna.

-Ah... Hola, Harry –lo saludó ella. -¿Ya es hora?

-Casi... pero primero, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Sacó la botellita con un líquido rosa y lo abrió, cuidando de que nadie más que Luna lo viera. El contenido olía a goma de mascar. Dándole la botellita a la chica, le dijo:

-Necesito que pongas un poco de esto... –acto seguido tomó una copa con jugo de calabaza y la acercó. –Aquí, por favor.

-Bueno...

Definitivamente, algo que le gustaba de Luna era que no hacía preguntas. La muchacha tomó la botella que Harry le daba y vació una considerable cantidad en la copa. Ésta desprendió algunas volutas de humo rosado que se desvanecieron de inmediato.

-Listo –sonrió y miró a Harry como si le tuviera lástima. –Cuando quieras.

-¡Gracias! –le dijo él al tiempo que se levantaba y llegaba exhausto a su lugar, que era ocupado por Neville. Harry se sentó junto a Ron y le puso la copa enfrente.

-No te preocupes, Ron –le susurró Harry. –Mejor brindemos por que todo salga como lo necesitamos.

Sin decir nada, el pelirrojo asintió frenéticamente, y tomando el copón, lo levantó por un momento, y acto seguido, se lo sorbió de un trago.

De inmediato, los colores le volvieron al rostro. Unas manchas sonrosadas sustituyeron la palidez cadavérica que un momento antes tenía. Harry lo miraba atento, esperando su reacción._ Espero no haberlo envenenado._

Lo observó voltear su cabeza con lentitud hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y fijar su vidriosa mirada en una rubia cabellera. Satisfecho, Harry lo escuchó decir:

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que me parece Luna Lovegood, Harry?


	21. La farsa que nadie creyó

**Dedicado a:**

Wordenwood

por su idea genial y porque gracias a él este fic no se quedó atorado en el cap. 8

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**La farsa que nadie creyó**

Harry estaba seguro que nada fallaría de ese momento en adelante. Tenía todo lo necesario para su plan: una virgen dispuesta a decir lo que fuera y un cazador realmente obsesionado por ella. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Al terminar la cena y todos los alumnos se dispersaron rumbo a sus respectivas casas, el muchacho observó a Luna levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellos. Divertido, escuchó a Ron suspirar y gemir de placer al verla venir.

Luna llegó a la mesa Gryffindor al tiempo que Harry, Ron y Neville se ponían de pie. El chico pelirrojo casi se cae de lo rápido que lo hizo, pero se incorporó como si no pasara nada, todo esto sin despegar la mirada ansiosa del rostro de Luna. A Harry le estaba costando bastante trabajo aguantar la risa de ver a su amigo así, y ni quiso pensar en las consecuencias que tendría que pagar cuando Ron se recuperara y supiera lo que el ojiverde le había hecho.

Luna, que no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran con tanta insistencia, se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, quizá pensando que tenía rastros de comida en la cara.

-¿Qué tengo, Ron?. ¿Será puré de papas? Es que creo que comí muy rápido...

El pelirrojo negó vehemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que decía suspirante:

-No, Luna... justo le decía a Harry que siempre he pensado que eres muy bonita... Y esta noche te ves... realmente encantadora.

Harry ocultó una sonrisa volteando a otro lado, al tiempo que Neville los miraba desconcertado y Luna prorrumpía una sonora carcajada.

-¡Ah...! –dijo cuando paró de reír, ante un Ron no menos apasionado. –Ya entiendo... estás fingiendo. Estás ensayando desde ahora tu papel de "enamorado" de mí. ¿verdad?

Aparentemente Ron estaba por negar lo que la chica decía, pero Harry los tomó a ambos, uno con cada brazo, y así en medio de los dos para evitar que su compañero hiciera algo peligroso, marcharon los tres fuera del Comedor. Neville les deseó suerte, y Harry pudo percibir de reojo la mirada de Hermione, que atónita, lo contemplaba llevando a Luna y a Ron del brazo.

El muchacho apresuró el paso temiendo que la inteligente prefecta atara cabos y se diera cuenta que le faltaba una botellita de poción de amor, y por ende, encontrara el porqué de la rara actitud de Ron.

Salieron disparados hacia el despacho de Snape, sin que el pelirrojo dejara de mirar a Luna y suspirara profundamente de vez en cuando. Luna parecía disfrutar de ser víctima de tan pasionales atenciones ya que se ruborizaba pero sonreía satisfecha.

Harry se sintió muy feliz de repente. Se dio cuenta de que ya faltaba menos que poco, quizá unos cuantos días, para tener la poción en sus manos, y como consecuencia, a Hermione sana otra vez.

Además, aquella situación con Ron y Luna le parecía bastante inusual, pero tenía su lado sentimental. Quizá, después de todo, no sería mala idea que su amigo se enamorara de esa chica que siempre había estado tan interesada en él...

-Ninguno olvida nada. ¿verdad? –les preguntó a ambos, pero también fue olímpicamente ignorado por los dos. Ron trataba de ver a Luna sobre la cabeza de Harry, e intentaba adelantarse para lograrlo.

-¡Harry, no vayas tan rápido! No me dejas ver a Luna... –y como si de pronto cayera en cuenta de algo, se detuvo en seco a unos metros antes de llegar al despacho de Snape.

Harry se detuvo también, jalándose un poco hacia atrás ante el imprevisto alto que había hecho su amigo.

Miró a Ron a los ojos y, asustado, vio furia centellando en ellos mientras el rostro se le contorsionaba. Iba a preguntarle qué estaba mal, cuando bruscamente, su amigo se sacudió de su brazo y le gritó, fuera de sí:

-¡ME PUDIERAS EXPLICAR, HARRY... ¿qué DEMONIOS haces llevando del brazo a la chica de la que YO estoy enamorado?. !

Harry tuvo verdadero miedo, y apurado soltó el brazo de Luna, que observaba a Ron abriendo más sus ya de por sí grandes ojos.

-Chispas, Ron... qué bien lo haces. ¿Has pensado dedicarte profesionalmente a actuar? –le preguntó ella ingenuamente.

-¡Espera, Ron! –le pidió Harry retrocediendo al ver a su irritado amigo acercarse amenazante hacia él -¡Luna y yo sólo somos amigos!. ¡Tú sabes que yo quiero a Hermione!

-¡Ayyyy, qué lindo en decir eso, Harry! –canturreó Luna sin darse cuenta que Harry corría verdadero peligro.

Ron bufaba y se acercaba despacio a su amigo, quien estaba considerando sacar ya su varita para protegerse, cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta del despacho de Snape y el profesor asomó su ganchuda nariz seguramente para averiguar quien osaba gritar de ese modo frente a su oficina.

Harry, Ron y Luna se quedaron paralizados al verlo, y él, después de dirigirles la mirada de odio más profundo que fue capaz, les indicó con una seña que se acercaran. Los tres chicos lo hicieron, Harry guardándose de quedar fuera del alcance de Ron.

El ojiverde volvió a ponerse nervioso cuando, al entrar a la oficina, descubrió que la profesora McGonagall ya estaba ahí, sentada enfrente del escritorio del profesor y mirándolo con una expresión muy rara.

Fue como si una loza de una tonelada cayera sobre el chico de repente, al captar en toda su dimensión el problema en el que se había metido. Se dio cuenta que se había encerrado solo en un callejón sin salida.

Harry empezó a sudar al tiempo que le daba taquicardia. ¿Porqué la profesora lo vería así? Parecía, aparte de la severidad usual en ella, como si estuviera... ¿decepcionada?. ¿o avergonzada?...

_¡McGonagall lo sabe todo!_ se le ocurrió a Harry de repente, y de sólo pensarlo sintió la inminencia de su expulsión lista para la mañana siguiente.

-¡Profesora! –susurró Harry casi sin voz, mientras Snape cerraba la puerta al permitirles el paso a Luna y a Ron.

-Buenas noches Potter, Weasley... y señorita Lovegood –dijo mirando perspicaz a la chica.

Un sentimiento de gran culpabilidad invadió a Harry, sobreponiéndose al de miedo. Si las cosas salían mal, no sólo lo expulsarían a él, sino que también estaba metiendo en problemas a Ron y a Luna... se arrepintió de todo corazón de haber hecho tan arriesgado plan. _¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando al involucrarlos a ellos?_, pensó avergonzado. ¿Cómo pudo haber creído, por un segundo, que podría engañar a McGonagall y a Snape?

Por algunos momentos nadie dijo nada. El único nervioso era Harry, pero se cuidaba de demostrarlo. Luna, en cambio, estaba tan campante como siempre, disfrutando enormemente como si estuviera en una fiesta divertidísima. Y Ron... pues, Ron no podía estar actuando mejor. Simplemente estaba con la boca abierta sin despegar los ojos de la chica Ravenclaw... a todas leguas enamorado con locura y sin disimulo.

Ambos profesores intercambiaron severas miradas, y por fin, ella dijo:

-Bien, Potter... el profesor Snape me ha hecho saber de la nueva imprudencia del profesor Slughorn de enviar otra vez alumnos a cazar unicornios... Parece que no le bastó que una vez saliera todo mal... pero bueno, eso ya lo hablaré con él. Y sinceramente, no entiendo qué haces tú aquí, si se supone que ahora los implicados son otros –le dijo levantando las cejas sobre la altura de los anteojos.

Harry quiso hablar, pero parecía haberse quedado mudo del sobrecogimiento que sentía. Y antes de que lograra articular alguna palabra, la profesora continuó diciéndole:

-Aunque la respuesta es obvia... el señor Weasley no está muy... _normal_, por lo que observo –miró a Ron despectiva, éste ni se inmutó. –Así que, señorita Lovegood... ¿es verdad que usted acompañó al señor Weasley de cacería por encargo del profesor Slughorn?

-¿De cacería? –preguntó Luna como saliendo de un lindo sueño –De hecho, no profesora... lo de la excursión para encontrar Snorckacks de cuernos arru...

-¡No, Luna! –la interrumpió Harry espantado. –La profesora se refiere al Unicornio... ¿recuerdas? El que les hizo el maleficio...

-Ahhh, ese... –y mirando a McGonagall le dijo: -Sí, profesora... yo fui con él. ¿Quiere que le cuente cuando Ron me tocó en mis...?

-¡No, señorita! –atajó la profesora de Transformaciones a toda prisa. –Créame que esos detalles... no me interesan. Sólo quería confirmar lo dicho por Potter al profesor Snape -Harry estuvo seguro que la decir esto, ella lo miró a él de manera acusadora –Siéntense los tres, por favor.

-¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti, Luna? –le preguntó jadeante Ron mientras acercaba su silla lo más cerca posible a la de ella.

Harry de nuevo tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver a su amigo apoyar la barbilla en el descansabrazo de su asiento mientras suspiraba hondamente y contemplaba a la chica como si fuera lo único digno de ver en aquella oficina, esto sumado a la expresión de estupefacción de McGonagall y la de asco que ponía Snape.

-Lo que hay que ver... –murmuró éste con repugnancia, pasando su fría mirada de Ron hacia Harry.

El muchacho le sostuvo la vista con furia, molesto por el comentario que había hecho... después de todo. ¿qué le interesaba a él si Ron moría de amor por Luna?

-He intentado hablar con el profesor Slughorn en la cena, Minerva –dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la profesora pero sin despegar sus negros ojos de Harry –pero, provincialmente para _alguien_, Horace parecía haber sufrido un ataque de sordera repentina... no escuchó palabra de lo que le dije, por lo que no me pudo responder. Pero ya habrá tiempo de preguntarle... mañana, antes de empezar a elaborar la poción.

Harry se hizo la acotación mental de hablar con el profesor muy temprano en la mañana, o de ser posible, esa misma noche, antes que Snape descubriera el engaño... tendría que confiar que al profesor de Pociones no le importaría mentir por él.

-No, Severus –dijo la profesora sorprendiendo a todos. –Lo haré yo. Me corresponde aclarar eso por ser la jefa de la casa del chico afectado.

-¿Segura, Minerva? A mí realmente no me...

-Te he dicho que yo lo haré, Severus... Y es mi última palabra –Snape la miró retadoramente, pero la profesora no se perturbó. Y agregó: -Entonces, aclarado el asunto. ¿podemos finalizar con esta reunión?

-Nooo... ¿tan pronto? –preguntó Luna desilusionada, -Si todavía no les cuento lo que hicimos Ron y yo en el bosque, cuando...

-Shhhhh, Luna... así déjalo ya –le advirtió Harry, quien se estaba empezando a sentir gratamente aliviado.

McGonagall y Snape miraron a Luna por un momento, como si no pudieran creer lo que oían y quizá pensando que Luna estaba más afectada por lo sucedido que el mismo Ron.

-¡Yo sí quiero que me cuentes, Luna! –le suplicó el pelirrojo embobado: -¿Qué hicimos tú y yo que ya no recuerdo...?

Por suerte para Harry, los profesores parecieron no escuchar esto último, ya que se estaban levantando de sus sillas. Harry también se levantó de un salto sin poder creer que todo estuviera saliendo a pedir de boca.

-Entonces –le soltó amargamente Snape a McGonagall -¿Puedo estar seguro de que no hay duda que este –miró a Ron levantando una ceja, –_alumno_, esté bajo los poderes de esa maldición? Sinceramente, Minerva... tengo mis serias dudas al respecto.

Harry se sorprendió de la obstinación de Snape, sintiendo que el terror lo invadía de nuevo. Pero afortunadamente, la profesora no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-¿Pero qué no lo estás viendo tú mismo, Severus? –dijo ella, impaciente -¡Mira al chico, cómo está por su compañera!. ¡Parece... idiotizado!

-¿Me hablaban? –murmuró Ron, volteando hacia McGonagall.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó diciéndole a Snape:

-Esto es grave y lo sabes, Severus. No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar que la obsesión de Weasley se torne peligrosa y trate de atacar a la señorita Lovegood. Necesitamos que nos elabores la poción... lo más pronto posible.

_¡Sí, sí!. ¡Lo más pronto posible!... ¿Qué no la oíste, amargado?_ Harry tuvo ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Era un placer indecible mirar a Snape poner esa cara de fastidio por tener que hacer algo que él sabía, sin duda y acertadamente, no era para curar a Ron. Pero a Harry no le importaba lo que creyera, mientras le hiciera la poción y todo resultara bien...

-Tienes razón, Minerva –dijo Snape con furia contenida. –Empezaré su elaboración hoy mismo... Creo que en unos tres o cuatro días estará lista.

-Bien. Entonces, si no hay más que agregar... –la profesora se encaminó hacia la puerta –Mandaré a la señorita Lovegood a recogerla, para que se la administren al señor Weasley, quien estará a buen resguardo en la enfermería mientras tanto.

-¿En la enfermería? –gimió Harry consternado. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-Así es, Potter. ¿O qué esperabas?. ¿Qué lo dejemos suelto para que siga y acose a la señorita Lovegood?

-A mí no me molesta, en verdad... –se apresuró a puntualizar Luna, pero McGonagall no hizo caso y abriendo la puerta, le dijo:

-Retírese a sus habitaciones, señorita Lovegood. Y tú Potter, acompáñame a llevar al señor Weasley con madame Pomfrey.

Harry levantó a Ron jalándolo de un brazo, y sin voltear a ver a Snape salió a toda prisa tras McGonagall tirando de su amigo. Ya afuera, alcanzaron a escuchar a Luna decirle a Snape:

-Profesor... usted no parece una persona muy feliz. ¿Está seguro de que no se le han metido polillas invisibles por la...?

Harry hubiera pagado por ver la expresión de Snape en ese momento, pero tuvo que resignarse y siguió caminado atrayendo a Ron. No se olvidaría de darle las gracias a Luna ampliamente a la mañana siguiente.

-¡Espera, Harry! –exclamó Ron -¡Yo quiero acompañar a Luna a su dormitorio!. ¡Es más, quiero dormir con ella!

-Weasley, no diga tonterías –lo reprendió la profesora.

Los dos chicos caminaron detrás de ella, mientras Ron suspiraba y volteaba quizá con la esperanza de ver a Luna de nuevo. McGonagall no les volvió a dirigir la palabra hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería, cerrada ya por la hora que era. Harry se asombró porque imprevistamente, la profesora giró sobre sus tobillos para encarar a los dos amigos y lucía muy enojada.

-Weasley... ya puede dejar de actuar, por favor. Y tú, Potter... –parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, estaba visiblemente molesta por algo. –Creo entender que hayas preferido montar esta farsa en pos de obtener la poción, ya que Severus no es alguien que pueda entender este tipo de cosas... pero, por Merlín... ¿Cómo pudiste creer que nos engañarías?

Ni qué decir que Harry se sintió tan abochornado que creyó que se prendería del calor que sentía en las mejillas. ¡Entonces, la profesora lo sabía!. ¿Y ahora, que pasaría? Se quedó mudo, esperando que ella dijera algo más.

-Potter... –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos –Yo hablé con Horace antes de la cena. Sé que no ha enviado a nadie más en pos de unicornios. Sé que esa historia es cuento tuyo, solamente. Tengo que reconocer que ingenio te sobra, muchacho. Pero necesitas algo más que ingenio para intentar engañarme.

-Yo... –Harry no podía mover la lengua de lo seca que la tenía... No entendía porqué si la profesora sabía la verdad, no lo había desenmascarado delante de Snape. En vez de eso, lo había ayudado. ¿Porqué...?

La profesora seguía con los ojos fijos en él, pero Harry percibió en ellos algo que ya no era disgusto. Quizá decepción... pero también había comprensión. McGonagall suspiró fuertemente antes de decirle:

-Harry... –él se sorprendió, pues rara vez lo llamaba por su primer nombre. –Entiendo lo que ha pasado entre la señorita Granger y tú... no soy estúpida. ¿sabes?

Harry se avergonzó y bajó la mirada... Pensó en Hermione... ella lo mataría cuando se enterara que un profesor sabía su secreto.

-¿Lo sabe...? –farfulló él.

-Así es... tu historia para obtener la poción no hizo más que confirmar las sospechas que ya tenía tiempo atrás... Había intentado hablar con la señorita Granger en un par de ocasiones, y en todas actuó de manera... diferente. No era la misma chica, y eso me hizo pensar que ya estaba bajo la maldición. Y el evidente distanciamiento entre tú y ella, también me hacía dudar. Además, el libro en mi oficina... un buen día estaba en una página diferente a la que yo lo había dejado... _alguien_ entró y leyó sobre la maldición... ¿no es cierto?

Harry siguió sin poder ver a su profesora de manera directa. Se sentía sumamente apenado de que ella supiera aquello que él había evitado de todos los modos posibles alguien se enterara.

Pero llegó a la conclusión, de que probablemente ella los conocía a Hermione y a él más de lo que les convenía a ambos. Frustrado, se dio cuenta que _todo_ su plan había sido en vano.

Sin esperar respuesta, la profesora agregó:

-Pero tampoco soy tan anticuada como parezco... Y cabe agregar que también fui joven. Sé que se comenten errores –y para regocijo de Harry, quien había levantado la vista otra vez, ella sonrió con calidez al agregar. –Y los errores cometidos por amor, merecen ser perdonados.

-Profesora... –se atrevió a decir Harry esperanzado después de unos segundos, mientras sostenía a Ron de una manga, pues éste pugnaba por salir huyendo de ahí, seguramente tras Luna. -¿Eso quiere decir, que no nos expulsarán?. ¿No le dirá a Snape?

-¿Al profesor Snape? Oh, no... él no entendería. Cierto es que necesitamos la poción para aliviar a la señorita Granger, y sólo Severus la sabe elaborar. Si supiera la verdad haría todo lo posible por expulsarlos antes que preparar la poción... Mejor dejémoslo así, Harry. Sólo te voy a suplicar que tengas cuidado de hoy en adelante... ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, verdad? –preguntó mirando sagaz al muchacho.

-Por supuesto, profesora –se apresuró a decir Harry, aunque no muy seguro de poderlo cumplir. –Cuente con ello... –y añadió, ilusionado: -¿Eso quiere decir que no nos castigará?. ¿Ni a Ron ni a Luna?

La profesora pareció debatirse por unos momentos , pero indudablemente algo mayor a su manía de cumplir reglas se impuso, porque le respondió sonriendo:

-No, Potter... –y dijo mientras miraba a Ron, -Por cierto, qué buena actuación, Weasley... por un momento casi me convence...

Ron la miró extrañado, sin entender de lo que hablaba, y entonces, Harry recordó algo:

-Profesora... ¿es necesario dejar a Ron en la enfermería? Digo, si usted sabe que no está realmente hechizado. ¿para qué serviría?

-Lo siento, Potter... y Weasley. Pero si queremos que Snape prepare la poción sin hacer más preguntas, necesitamos llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. Me temo que al señor Weasley le tocará la peor parte. El día que esté lista la poción, y se la administremos a la señorita Granger, el señor Weasley podrá salir, supuestamente ya aliviado.

Harry suspiró resignado, mientras Ron no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaban conversando. Estaba dispuesto a introducirse en la enfermería con su amigo, cuando la profesora lo detuvo.

-Un momento, Potter. Necesito preguntarte algo. ¿Sabías que al tomar la señorita Granger la poción, ésta la aliviará, pero tendrá un efecto secundario sobre ella?

-¿Efecto secundario? –a Harry se le enchinó la piel de miedo¿de qué hablaba la profesora?

-Así es. Pero no te angusties, no es grave. Y de hecho, creo que es lo mejor para ella. Y creo que es importante que tú estés sobre aviso...

**----------oOo----------**

Hermione permanecía sentada en la sala común, ya vacía a esa hora de la noche. Miraba furiosa el fuego aún vivo de la chimenea, mientras se preguntaba si Harry y Ron ya estarían en su habitación; o si aún estaban fuera. Y si era así. ¿porqué tardaban tanto en volver? Y bueno, no era que Ron le interesara, más bien era el misterio sobre el paradero de Harry lo que la tenía fuera de la cama.

Había interrogado a Neville al terminar la cena, pero el chico no le quiso decir nada. Entre tartamudeos, su amigo le juró que no sabía adónde habían ido ni que estaban haciendo. Hermione no le había creído, por supuesto.

La chica vestía ya sus pijamas y llevaba calzadas unas pantuflas, pues había hecho el intento de dormir... pero el sólo recuerdo de Harry sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw y pegadito a Luna sonriéndole entusiasmado, sumado a la imagen de él saliendo del Gran Comedor con ella del brazo, le habían impedido concebir el sueño, ocasionándole que tomara la determinación de levantarse e intentar averiguar si el muchacho ya había vuelto. Pero no los vio regresar, y no se atrevió a entrar al dormitorio de los chicos para cerciorarse si ya estaban ahí.

Desolada, recordaba que en la última discusión que habían sostenido, Harry le había dicho que ya no estaba interesado en ella, y que se buscaría una chica que valiera la pena. ¿Acaso sería Luna esa chica?

Después de todo, era a ella a quien el joven había llevado a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, cuando Hermione no aceptó ir con él. ¿Sería posible que Harry sintiera algo por la rubia y que Hermione no lo hubiera notado? El sólo pensamiento le quemaba como brasas en el estómago, aunque no entendía porqué.

Ella ya no lo amaba... lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo podría amar después de lo qué Harry le había hecho? Él era un sinvergüenza, que le había mandado aquella carta horrible... y que se había besado con Ginny cuando aún eran novios. Era indigno del cariño de nadie... se merecía lo que Hermione le hubiera hecho.

Harry era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y de andar con quien quisiera... y Luna, pues sólo se arriesgaba al andar con un bribón como él. Pero ese era problema de ellos dos, no le debía importar...

Entonces... ¿Porqué sentía ese vacío y ese dolor sólo de imaginarse que él estaba con otra chica?

Imágenes hirientes le cruzaron la mente, imágenes de Harry y Luna juntos... haciendo cosas que alguna vez ellos hicieran. La chica castaña se sacudió la cabeza furiosa con ella misma por lastimarse de ese modo. Pretendía convencerse que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que ella ya no quería nada con él... que ya no lo amaba, que ya no lo deseaba...

Recordó que cuando Harry le había dicho que ya no la amaba, ella no le había creído... pensó que con unas miradas sugerentes y unas palabras seductoras volvería a caer loco a sus pies como antaño... Pero no había sido así... el chico la había ignorado los últimos días, y ahora...

Ahora estaba con _ella_.

_¡Entonces, de verdad ya no me ama,_pensó con dolor. Bueno, pero eso no debía importarle. ¿O sí?

_El problema será que ahora no podré darle su merecido_... Hermione se preguntaba porqué una voz interna le seguía diciendo que debía castigar al muchacho por el daño que le había infligido... ¿Qué no había sido suficiente ya?. ¿No debería tener un poco de orgullo, y dejarlo seguir con su vida?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo sólo de pensar que ya nada sería como antes... que había perdido a Harry para siempre. Qué jamás sería ni siquiera su amigo. Ni Ron tampoco... y a veces, los extrañaba tanto a ambos...

Pero Hermione se repuso inmediatamente, ya que un frío y conocido sentimiento de autosuficiencia volvió a invadir su alma, y así, desechó cualquier pensamiento cálido que la hubiera embargado.

_¡No los necesito, a ninguno de los dos!_ se decía a sí misma mientras caminaba resuelta hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, dispuesta a sacar a Harry de su cabeza y dormir en paz.

A punto de poner un pie en el primer escalón, el ruido del retrato abriéndose la sobresaltó. Presintiendo quien sería, se detuvo pero no miró hacia atrás.

Sintió al chico observarla por un momento, y que de inmediato dirigía sus pasos a la escalera del dormitorio de los hombres... _Ni siquiera me habló_, pensó con aflicción.

Por unos segundos se debatió en una lucha interna entre su orgullo y el interés que tenía sobre él. Dejándose ganar, giró sobre sus talones y le llamó anhelante:

-¡Harry!

Apenas si lo alcanzó... el muchacho ya estaba por entrar a su recámara, pero al escucharla se detuvo en seco y la miró.

Hermione comprobó, con gran dolor, que Harry lucía feliz, que sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar... de seguro acababa de pasar un buen momento con Luna. El sólo pensar eso la llenó de desdicha.

-¿Si? –preguntó él indiferente, como si Hermione fuera... _cualquiera_.

Ella no supo que la lastimó más... si su indolencia o el hecho de saber que venía de estar con otra chica. No supo que contestarle.

-Yo... –balbuceó, totalmente desarmada emocionalmente. Algo, muy profundo en su corazón, le pedía en un murmullo apenas audible que corriera hacia él y le pidiera perdón. Pero ella ignoró ese llamado.

-...Yo... creo que eres un desvergonzado, Harry Potter. Y patético, además.

No supo ni porqué le dijo aquello... él sólo la miró fríamente. Por un momento, ella pensó haber visto sorpresa y aflicción en la verde mirada de él, pero no estaba segura. Pudieron haber sido las sombras de la noche.

-¿Algo más? –murmuró él con voz impasible.

Hermione se sintió derrotada... quería llamar su atención de cualquier manera; pero no lograba obtenerla ni siquiera insultándolo. Hubiera querido que él regresara y la sacudiera, y peleara... pero no resultó...

-¿Estás con Luna, verdad? –se le salió sin poderlo evitar. Su voz sonaba llena de amargura. Pero necesitaba saberlo... -Vienes de estar con ella. ¿no es cierto?

Harry la miró profundamente, cómo sondeando los motivos de la chica para inquirir aquello. Por un largo momento no contestó nada, y esos segundos bastaron para que Hermione se arrepintiera de haber preguntado. _Va a creer que estoy interesada en é_l, pensó.

Sin esperar contestación, se volvió y empezó a subir lentamente por la escalera, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de alejarse de la fuente de su dolor.

-Espera... –le pidió él en un murmullo.

Se quedó inmóvil, con su alma aferrada a una débil esperanza. Escuchó sus pasos quedos acercarse a ella, hasta quedar a su espalda.

Una manos fuertes y cálidas que ella conocía muy bien la tomaron por los brazos, al tiempo que la voz afectuosa de Harry le susurraba en un oído, provocándole un estremecimiento total:

-...Tenemos que hablar.


	22. En las escaleras

**Dedicado a:**

Arissita

cómo regalo de cumpleaños

Y a Hibari

ella ya sabe porqué... ¡jaja!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**En las escaleras**

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido... pasaban los segundos y Harry no volvió a decir palabra. Hermione sólo sentía la respiración de él en su nuca... una brisa tibia que atravesaba la cortina de su cabello enmarañado para colisionar casi con violencia contra su piel. Volvió a estremecerse sin poderlo evitar.

Por más que su cerebro tratara de negarlo, Hermione tuvo que reconocer que aquel sencillo pero firme contacto de las manos de Harry en sus brazos le había llenado su corazón de calidez y ternura.

Harry, casi imperceptiblemente, empezó a mover sus pulgares a modo de caricia mientras sujetaba con suavidad los antebrazos de ella. La chica tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir de placer...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la manera en que esas mismas manos la solían tocar en el pasado... con qué desespero y ardor lo hacían... se asustó de extrañar eso e intentó sepultarlo en el fondo de su mente.

-Necesito decirte... –susurró Harry, pero no terminó la frase. A Hermione no le importó. Mientras la siguiera aferrando de aquella manera, podía no decir nada y a ella le tendría sin cuidado.

Ella lo sintió recargar su frente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y escuchó un suspiro, todo eso sin que él parara de acariciarla con los dedos. Era increíble que algo tan simple como eso la estuviera excitando... no era posible. ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, llevó sus propias manos hacia las del muchacho con el propósito de soltar sus dedos y liberarse de la tortura de sentir su fuerza y pasión a través de su apretón. Le costó trabajo, ya que al tocar las manos de él tuvo la necesidad de tomarlas, estrujarlas y quizá, porqué no, dirigirlas hacia otros lugares de su propio cuerpo.

Pero logró vencer esa tentación, y Harry dejó caer las manos cuando Hermione quitó los dedos de él de sus brazos. Entonces ella giró su cuerpo para encarar al muchacho, deseando que no se hubiera dado cuenta lo mucho que había disfrutado de aquel roce.

Ahí, en la penumbra de las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, dónde el fuego de la chimenea apenas alcanzaba a alumbrar, pudo percibir la profunda mirada de Harry... éste, se había quedado con los brazos laxos a sus lados, pero parecía seguir acariciando el rostro de la chica con sus ojos, que en la oscuridad, parecían ser negros.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar? –indagó ella intentando la voz más fría que pudo... pero un leve temblor en la misma delató su turbación.

Harry estiró sus labios en un gesto tan característico de él cuando no sabía que decir ante algún cuestionamiento. Se los mordió y los entreabrió, húmedos y brillantes. Hermione no pudo despegar la vista de la boca del muchacho... eso parecía una clara invitación a que lo besara. Tuvo que tragar saliva y mirar hacia abajo para no ceder a un impulso repentino de arrojarse sobre él y fundirse en un beso... Siempre le habían gustado _tanto_ sus labios...

-Yo... –comenzó Harry, llevándose una mano a su cabeza y rascándose con vigor. –En realidad tengo tanto que decirte, qué no sé cómo empezar.

Hermione lo miró de nuevo, buscando esperanzada algo en sus ojos que le dijera que aún estaba interesado en ella... algo que le revelara que él aún la amaba. No sabía porqué, pero necesitaba saberlo.

Fue probable que Harry descubriera su ansiedad, porque le devolvió una mirada llena de afecto como para tranquilizarla y, sin previo aviso, dio un paso adelante y asió de nuevo sus manos a los brazos de la chica, al tiempo que la empujaba suavemente contra el frío muro de piedra.

Hermione se sobresaltó, no se había imaginado que haría aquello. Harry la tenía aprisionada y ella intentó zafarse moviendo sus brazos con tosquedad, pero él era más fuerte y no la liberó.

-Me duele verte sufrir, Hermione... –le dijo compasivo. -...Estoy harto de esta situación.

-¡Suéltame, Harry! –le suplicó en un murmullo.

-¡No!... Hasta que me escuches... ya es hora de que entiendas lo que te pasa.

-¿Qué entienda qué? –reclamó ella indignada. –A mí no me pasa nada...

-¿Qué no te pasa nada? –preguntó Harry exasperado, sacudiéndola un poco de los brazos. -¿Hasta cuándo vas a abrir los ojos y reconocer que lo que tienes encima es un hechizo?

-¿Hechizo? –repitió ella, pensando que Harry se estaba burlando. –¡No, Harry!... Eres tú el que está mal, divirtiéndote a mis anchas y saltando de chica en chica.

-¿Yo soy el qué está mal? –exclamó Harry alterado. –En mi caso, en cuanto supe por la carta de Ron que yo tenía la maldición, me armé de valor y la enfrenté... En cambio, tú... ni siquiera lo aceptas. ¿Porqué demonios no me crees cuando te digo que estás bajo la maldición del unicornio?

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea algo así, si eres un mentiroso y un cínico? Me engañaste con Ginny...¿ya no recuerdas? –le reprochó.

Harry la soltó con brusquedad. Se movió desesperado caminando de un lado a otro del escalón donde estaban, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su negro cabello despeinándose con rabia. Ella se quedó pegada al muro, asustada de verlo así.

-Este asunto de Ginny ya me está fastidiando, Hermione... –le dijo lentamente, deteniéndose frente a ella y respirando con profundidad para calmarse. –Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no es cierto... ¡pero nunca me permitiste demostrártelo!

Hermione se conmovió por la actitud de Harry... realmente parecía sincero. Una llama de esperanza renació en su alma... ¿y si ciertamente él nunca la hubiera traicionado con la pelirroja? Se sintió culpable por haberlo castigado sin haber comprobado antes su deslealtad... Pero, aún así...

-Aunque eso fuera verdad, Harry –expresó en voz baja, -lo de la maldición del unicornio me parece una patraña sin pies ni cabeza... yo _no_ lo leí en el libro. No estaba.

Harry la miró con fijeza y enojo antes de preguntar:

-¿Está completamente segura, señorita sabelotodo? O será que su gran orgullo de ratón de biblioteca no le permite aceptar que no leyó completo el capítulo de las mal...

Una sonora bofetada silenció al muchacho al tiempo que lo hacía ladear su rostro. Hermione se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo hecho, pero ya era tarde. Miró a Harry cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios con furia.

Avergonzada, recordó el día en su casa durante las vacaciones de invierno, cuando después de leer durante días y días encontró por fin lo que buscaba. Estaba tan cansada y eufórica que, evidentemente, no había leído el capítulo completo en su prisa por escribirle a Ron sobre su hallazgo. Y después, le había mandado a la profesora McGonagall el libro por vía lechuza. ¿Había posibilidad de que hubiera pasado eso por alto, como Harry le aseguraba?

¿Sería admisible, por todos los dioses, que lo que le sucedía fuera una maldición?

-Harry... –musitó apenada. –Lo siento... no quise...

Sus marrones ojos se encontraron con los centelleantes jades de Harry, que había vuelto a mirarla. Nunca lo había visto tan indignado.

-¡Entiéndeme, Harry! –prorrumpió ella, delatando su miedo en la voz. -¡Necesito confiar en ti, pero dame pruebas! Demuéstrame que lo que dices es verdad...

-¡Bien...! –soltó él, enfurecido. -¿Quieres pruebas? Para empezar, podemos ir al despacho de McGonagall a revisar con propiedad el libro que aparentemente _tú_ no leíste completo... Y para continuar, podrías ser más _humilde_ y reconocer que estás dominada por sentimientos que no son tuyos, Hermione...

-¿De qué hablas...?

-De que dices que no me amas... y quizá, realmente así lo creas... Sin embargo, yo te aseguro que si buscaras en el fondo de tu corazón, encontrarías la verdad... Que estás enamorada de mí.

Hermione rió ante lo dicho por Harry.

-¡Pero qué presuntuoso eres! –se burló ella. -¿Cómo puedes decir que conoces mis sentimientos mejor que yo?

Inesperadamente el chico avanzó hacia ella y la volvió a tomar de los brazos con rudeza.

-Entonces dime porqué, Hermione... –le susurró él con voz ronca. –Dime porqué te interesa saber con quién estoy... ¿Qué no habías dicho que yo no te importaba?. ¿Qué podía salir con Ginny o con quien quisiera?

Hermione se asustó... más por la mirada de Harry que por su pregunta. Parecía que ardía fuego verde en sus ojos. Empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras levantaba sus manos para colocarlas en el pecho del muchacho, a modo que sirvieran de barrera entre ellos por si él decidía acercarse más.

Intuía que la besaría, podía ver deseo en sus ojos... y sinceramente, ella también lo estaba anhelando. Pero un frío pensamiento se agitó en su interior, y le exigió alejarse del peligro de inmediato.

Intentó alejarlo empujándolo con sus manos, pero Harry ni se inmutó.

-Déjame... –le ordenó ella. –Si no me sueltas, te castigaré.

-¿Acaso la prefecta tiene miedo de que este "patético" chico le haga algo... _indecente_? –ironizó él con un amago de sonrisa en la cara.

-Te estás sobrepasando, Harry Potter –le dijo furiosa. –Vienes de estar con tu "novia" y encima te me arrojas sin más...

-Luna no es mi novia...

-¿Ah, no? –exclamó ella mordaz, pero no pudo evitar sentir un alivio casi asfixiante. -¿Me vas a negar que saliste del Comedor con ella tomada del brazo, y que después te desapareciste durante horas...¿Qué estabas haciendo, entonces?

-¿En serio lo quieres saber, Hermione? –le inquirió él con un brillo triunfal en sus ojos. –Creí que habías dicho que lo que yo hiciera te tenía sin cuidado.

-¡Es verdad! –profirió en un tono más alto de lo que hubiera deseado. –Es sólo que... está prohibido deambular por los pasillos de noche, y más si...

El joven se acercó a ella oprimiendo y atrapando sus manos entre los dos, de modo tal que éstas quedaron totalmente inutilizadas y Hermione pudo notar con totalidad el cuerpo de Harry de pies a cabeza, mientras que su espalda quedaba contra la pared de piedra. Él acercó su boca a centímetros de la suya, y le susurró sensualmente:

-Cuándo éramos tú y yo los que merodeábamos por los corredores de noche y hacíamos cosas prohibidas, no te importaban las reglas... ¿recuerdas?

Hermione no supo qué responder. Harry tenía razón, pero ¿cómo conceder ante él que la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de celos? Ni siquiera lo admitía ella misma...

-¿Luna no es tu novia?... ¿En serio? -intentó averiguar ansiosamente, en una voz apenas perceptible.

El muchacho sonrió indulgente ante su pregunta, y por toda respuesta la miró con dulzura a los ojos antes de cerrar los suyos y terminar de recorrer el corto camino que separaba su boca de la de Hermione.

La chica no tuvo ni tiempo de tomar aire cuando advirtió que Harry posaba sus tibios y húmedos labios sobre los de ella, suavemente... sin que aflojara ni un poco el aplastante abrazo del que la hacía objeto...

Intentó resistir, no corresponder. Aunque no podía librarse, le demostraría a Harry que ya no sentía nada por él. Por lo tanto apretó sus labios, sin dejar de luchar por soltar sus brazos y con la esperanza que él se diera por vencido y la dejara ir.

Pero algo mágico sucedió... fue una explosión cálida y sensual en su interior, y la chica fría e insensible se perdió en las brumas de las sensaciones que los labios de Harry ejercían sobre ella. ¿Porqué se había estado oponiendo?... ya no lo recordaba.

La exquisitez de su beso sumado a su cercanía total, la desarmaron... pero fue un placer rendirse a él. Aflojó la tensión de su cuerpo... dejó de pelear... y jadeando, entreabrió su boca para poder probar ella también el sabor de los labios de Harry, que hacía tanto no disfrutaba... _¡Dios, qué bien sabe...,_ pensó extasiada.

Aparentemente, al comprender su sometimiento, Harry enloqueció... la soltó de los brazos para dirigir sus manos hacia las mejillas de la chica, acunando su rostro con una delicadeza inexpresable para tratarse de alguien tan fuerte como él. Gimiendo, Harry inclinó su cabeza para devorar la boca de ella con pasión, introduciendo su lengua indócil para alcanzar la de Hermione.

La respiración de ambos se hacía más agitada y ruidosa, como si sus propias narices no les bastaran para exhalar todo el fuego interno que los estaba consumiendo. Sin poderlas detener, las manos de ella rodearon la espalada de él, mientras encajaba sus dedos con desesperación en ésta, como si quisiera atravesar la tela de su túnica.

El hecho de que Harry la tenía capturada contra el muro usando su propio cuerpo de contrapeso, le permitió a ella darse cuenta del momento exacto en que la excitación de él se hizo físicamente evidente... instintivamente, él restregó sus caderas contra las de ella, primero sutilmente... después con mayor ímpetu. Hermione se percató de aquella dureza extrema, aún entre tantas ropas guardada.

Ambos gimieron escandalosamente... Hermione sintió el deseo recorrer su cuerpo a velocidad vertiginosa, partiendo de su boca y llegando hasta su vientre... ahí, un ardiente cosquilleo le advirtió que estaba lista... lista para recibir a Harry en su interior. Con un poco de pena, notó cómo sus bragas se humedecían... Y concebía la urgencia de llenar ese vacío, esa oquedad que resultaba casi dolorosa... era la necesidad de ser uno con el chico que amaba... porque lo amaba, por más que se negara a reconocerlo.

Harry bajó sus manos recorriendo el camino del cuerpo de Hermione con lentitud y cadencia... su cuello, sus hombros, sus senos, su cintura... las introdujo un poco dentro de su pantalón de pijama... ella reparó que sus dedos fríos se quedaban justo en sus caderas, dónde empezaba su prenda íntima.

Harry no dejaba de moverse, friccionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras la besaba con una exaltación que reflejaba lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo profuso de su deseo por la chica castaña.

Sin despegar su boca de la de la muchacha, él gimió:

-Yo te amo sólo a ti, Hermione... ¿es qué no lo ves?... siempre te he amado, y siempre lo haré...

Hermione le creyó y supo, aunque no estaba segura porqué, que Harry no había estado con ninguna chica... que él era de ella y de nadie más. El presentir eso hizo la hizo feliz, avivando e inundando su corazón de un gran cariño por él... por ese muchacho que no hacía más que darle amor y placer.

Harry la besaba como si le doliera dejar de hacerlo, y seguía susurrando frases que Hermione no alcanzaba a captar en su totalidad:

-...necesito... te deseo como a nadie... pronto estarás bien... amo más que a mi vida...

Ella deseaba corresponder a sus llamados, pero al tratar de articular alguna palabra de amor ésta parecía quedarse en su garganta, como si su boca hubiera olvidado cómo se pronunciaba... así que dejó de intentar hablar, y mejor se dedicó a besar.

Harry metió más sus manos entre las ropas de Hermione, ahora hacia arriba. Las deslizó con suave urgencia sobre su cintura, por abajo de su ligera pijama de algodón. Ella se estremeció y sintió que su piel se le erizaba.

No llevaba sostén... Harry se dio cuenta de ello al rozar con sus dedos la suave piel de los senos de ella... eso pareció volverlo loco, ya que gimió alucinado y sin miramientos, se posesionó de ellos, uno con cada mano.

Acarició sus pezones turgentes con sus pulgares mientras suspiraba hondamente al sentirlos elevarse y ponerse duros. Jugueteó con ellos causando que Hermione jadeara ruidosamente...

Harry, aparentemente extasiado por la reacción de ella, mordió sus labios en un arrebato de pasión, al tiempo que tomaba por asalto en su totalidad casa seno y los masajeaba con fuerza, cómo si deseara dejarlos grabados en sus manos.

Hermione tuvo que soltar su abrazo y dejó caer sus manos a los lados, sintiendo como las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo la dejaban débil, sin fuerza... creyó que caería al suelo. Pero lo peor estaba aún por venir...

Harry separó su rostro del de ella, más no quitó las manos de dónde las tenía. Hermione abrió los ojos para descubrir porqué él la había dejado de besar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él la miraba a los ojos, deslumbrado, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El chico acercó de nuevo su cara hacia la de ella, pero en vez de besarla sólo sacó su lengua y lamió sus labios suavemente... Hermione se quejó dulcemente por tan inesperada y excitante caricia.

Él abandonó su boca y, levantando su pijama con las manos, bajó la cabeza posesionándose de un pezón de Hermione, sin dejar de atender al otro con su mano. Eso hizo que ella se arqueara en su espalda y se golpeara levemente su cabeza contra el muro de piedra, pero no le importó. Subió sus manos hasta los hombros de Harry, deslizándolas seductoramente hasta su cabeza, y, tomándolo de los cabellos, descargó un poco de su desesperación jalándoselos levemente.

Harry cambió de objeto de adoración: mudó su lengua y boca al otro seno dejando al anterior húmedo y sensible. Mientras mordisqueaba un pezón provocando leves exclamaciones de goce en Hermione, acariciaba el otro indolentemente con una mano, aprovechando su propia saliva dejada antes en él para deslizar con voluptuosidad sus dedos alrededor del pezón. En un momento cumbre, restregó su pezón mojado contra la palma de su mano, causando que una fuerte exclamación escapara de la garganta de la chica.

Hermione se espantó al oírse gritar... recordó el lugar dónde estaban y que alguien los podría descubrir... si alguna chica bajaba del dormitorio, los vería sin remedio.

-Harry... -susurró casi sin voz. –Basta... déjame, aquí no es lugar... por favor.

Él levantó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y la miró con un apasionamiento que hacía brillar sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas refulgentes... lo notó sonriente y en un hilo de voz, lo escuchó preguntar:

-¿Estás segura que quieres que pare?

Harry acercó su boca a una de las orejas de ella y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la misma y sin dejar de acariciar con suavidad sus senos, le murmuró:

-Quiero que me digas que no me deseas... te reto a que me pidas que me detenga... te desafío... –introdujo su lengua en la oreja de Hermione, provocándole un estremecimiento involuntario. -... a que niegues que me amas y me extrañabas...

-Yo... no –balbuceó ella... Deseaba gritarle que tenía razón, que lo amaba, que lo deseaba con una necesidad que era hasta dolorosa, que precisaba que la hiciera suya ahí mismo y en ese momento... pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

A Harry no pareció importarle que ella no respondiera. Exhaló ruidosamente en el oído de Hermione antes de regresar a buscar su boca... la cual, al encontrarla, hizo presa de un vehemente beso.

Hermione, desquiciada por sentirlo dentro de ella otra vez, llevó sus manos hacia los botones de la túnica de él, desabrochándolos con ferviente celeridad. Le ayudó al muchacho a quitarse la prenda... Harry abandonó los senos de ella por un momento para deslizársela por los brazos.

Con efusiva exaltación, ella le quitó su corbata con precipitación y empezó a liberar uno tras otro los botones de su camisa. Al terminar con el último, no se molestó en quitársela, sólo ahondó sus manos bajo de ella para tocar de nuevo la suave piel del torso del muchacho, que estaba perlada en sudor... ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!... las deslizó por su estómago, por su pecho... acarició sus pezones provocando que el joven se estremeciera con ardor.

Escuchó a Harry jadear... él le tomó las manos y las retiró... Hermione pensó por un momento que sus caricias le habían molestado, pero las intenciones del chico eran otras... llevando las manos de ella hacia los lados, volvió a oprimir su cuerpo contra ella, levantando la blusa de su pijama para sentir con la piel de su propio pecho, libre entre la camisa abierta, la suave de los senos de ella.

Hermione se quejó tenuemente al sentir la caliente y húmeda piel del pecho de Harry en sus pezones. Era terriblemente excitante... el chico se movía acompasadamente para deslizar y friccionar sus pieles una contra la otra... con una lentitud que resultaba alucinante.

La chica probó el sabor a sal al caer una gota de sudor de la nariz del muchacho entre sus labios. Aquella situación, realmente se había salido del control de la prefecta... _¡Al diablo el autocontrol!_, pensó mientras sentía cómo su propio pecho se humedecía con el sudor de su compañero.

En medio de una sinfonía de quejidos y suspiros, el chico llevó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de Hermione y empezó a bajarlo sin reservas, junto con la pequeña prenda íntima de ella. Con calma y ardor, deslizó su manos desde sus caderas llevándose ambas ropas entre los pulgares... fue bajando hasta la mitad del muslo de ella, que fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar sin dejar de besar.

-Eres mía, Hermione... –le masculló sobre su boca con voz carrasposa. –Lo sabes... siempre has sido mía, y de nadie más.

Hermione se estremeció... no dejó de sorprenderse por la actitud casi animal de Harry, pero curiosamente, ésta parecía excitarla más. Se sentía hasta cierto punto halagada de que el muchacho estuviera vuelto loco por ella.

Él jaló hacia arriba un muslo de la chica para levantarlo y poder terminar de bajar su pijama inferior... hecho el trabajo de un lado, ni siquiera se molestó de hacerlo con la otra pierna... igual, la pijama y las bragas se deslizaron hasta el tobillo.

Desnuda de la parte inferior, ella se sintió, por un desagradable momento, muy expuesta... un temblor involuntario, más de miedo que de frío, la agitó de pies a cabeza. De inmediato Harry la envolvió en sus brazos dándole seguridad y calor con su propio cuerpo.

Pero quizá pensando que se había sobrepasado, el chico detuvo sus besos y caricias, y por un momento pareció recuperar la cordura. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron asustados de comprobar adónde los estaba llevando su pasión... él pareció avergonzarse, y le dijo separando su boca de la suya:

-Lo siento... no era mi intención llegar a... Si quieres que me detenga, sólo dilo...

Ella lo miró anhelante, y negó con la cabeza... quiso decirle que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba... que era suya en cuerpo y alma. Y por primera vez, se lo dijo:

-Te amo, Harry... y _necesito_ que continúes...

Él pareció impresionarse tanto con sus palabras, que por un momento se olvidó de todo y sólo abrió enormes sus ojos. A cabo de un momento, ella lo vio sonreír enternecido y satisfecho y, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, la volvió a besar con acrecentado ardor.

Hermione suspiró sintiendo como si algo se hubiera liberado en su interior y buscando igualdad de condiciones, ella llevó sus manos al borde del pantalón de él y desabrochando con un poco de dificultad, lo empujó hacia abajo en un intento de bajar la estorbosa prenda.

El pantalón cayó hasta los tobillos del chico, quien enervado por el atrevimiento de Hermione, la besaba casi con furia. Ella no le dio tregua, ahora intentó bajar los bóxer del joven mago... y no descansó hasta que esta prenda también cayó.

Ambos gimieron al sentir la rígida intimidad de Harry liberada... Hermione lo notó apoyarse en su vientre, y, sucumbiendo al ingente deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella, deslizó sus manos por su pecho para enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y apoyada en él, hizo fuerza para envolver sus ágiles piernas en las caderas de Harry.

Él resopló asombrado, pero se recuperó de la sorpresa y la ayudó levantándola y sosteniéndola de sus pequeñas nalgas, acariciándoselas mientras la oprimía con fuerza contra la pared.

Estando el camino dispuesto desde hace mucho, sólo bastó el acercamiento... Harry se penetró con facilidad dentro de ella, provocándole que ahogara un quejido de irrefrenable placer, el cual se perdió en las bocas de ambos.

Harry empezó a moverse lenta y rítmicamente, introduciéndose y saliendo de ella en cada movimiento. Ella gimió apasionada, sintiendo que cada suave golpe que Harry le daba desataba un mar de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo. Dejándose invadir su mente y alma de estas emociones, se olvidó de todo... del lugar dónde estaban, de la hora, del día, del momento... hasta olvidó su nombre... sólo sabía y reconocía al que era el causante de su felicidad.

-Oh, Harry... –suspiraba una y otra vez, enterrando sus uñas en el cuello del muchacho.

-Mi Hermione... –le respondió él sin dejar de besar. –Por Dios... cómo te extrañaba...

Ella dejó de hablar... algo se lo impedía, sólo gemidos salían de su boca al sentir su mente invadida por una explosión de luces al tiempo que una sensación enorme, fuerte e indescriptible se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y la hacía arquearse, despegando su boca de la de Harry y morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un grito de placer.

Harry pareció complacido de verla sucumbir así, y besándola de nuevo, arremetió con más brío y cada vez más rápido contra ella, hasta que él también perdió la batalla y quedándose inmóvil, se estremeció gimiendo con éxtasis, sumergiendo su rostro en la concavidad del cuello de ella.

Ambos se quedaron un rato así, con sus ropas a medio quitar, Hermione enredada en Harry y él aún dentro de ella, con sus pieles pegadas por la humedad y el sudor... mientras ambos respiraban cada vez más lento y profundo en un intento por recuperar el aliento y la sensatez.

-Por Merlín... -dijo ella. -¿Qué hemos hecho, Harry?... ¡Y _dónde!_

Lo escuchó reír despreocupado en su cuello, y sin decir nada, el muchacho levantó su cabeza y depositando un pequeño beso en su boca, la ayudó a bajar de él.

Sin pronunciar palabra y con una delicadeza digna de quien trata a una figura de cristal, Harry la ayudó a vestirse, y al terminar, él se colocó sus ropas también.

Tomándola de la mano, se la llevó fuera de la sala común. Sin preguntar, ella lo siguió... no le importaba adónde la dirigiera... tampoco le interesaba si aún tenían cosas que cuestionarse y aclarar. Ya habría tiempo de hablar... en la mañana, tal vez.

Él la miró con dulzura y emoción al atravesar el retrato, y le dijo:

-Hoy serás mía _toda_ la noche, Hermione... ni creas que voy a permitir que duermas... de verdad, espero que no tengas sueño.

Claro que no tenía... ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta y él la encaminó a la oscuridad del pasillo, probablemente hacia el salón de los menesteres, que ella sabía se podía abrir para ellos... o tal vez, sería el baño de prefectas... en fin, el sitio era lo de menos.

Si habían sido capaces de encontrar el paraíso en aquellas escaleras, Hermione comprendió que éste se podría abrir para ellos en cualquier lugar... porque su amor y su pasión eran las llaves del mismo cielo.


	23. El amor es menester suficiente

**Dedicado a:**

Alexa Potter

Porque eres un encanto de muchachita, ejemplo de lucha y valor... ¡toda una Gryffindor! Te quiero mucho...

* * *

**Capítulo 23 **

**El amor es menester suficiente**

**----------oOo----------**

_¡Noche, deliciosa noche!_

_Sólo temo que, por ser de noche,_

_no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño._

William Shakespeare_, Romeo y Julieta_

**----------oOo----------**

Caminó por el corredor oscuro con ella de la mano... le temblaban las piernas y el corazón. Pero, aunque por su mente corrían mil pensamientos atropelladamente, intentaba concentrarse en uno sólo: llegar al salón de los menesteres a salvo y sin ser vistos. Volteó hacia la chica que en silencio lo seguía por el pasillo... y ella le sonrió con ternura.

Harry también sonrió sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento pensó estar soñando, que eso que acababa de suceder no había sido real... por eso quiso asegurarse que realmente Hermione venía junto a él, que todo aquello no había sido sólo una ilusión...

Bueno, aunque de cierto modo sí lo era... pero una ilusión hecha realidad... Pelear con y por ella, haber sido tan iluso como para creer que en medio de la maldición ella lo escucharía y respondería a un beso como lo hizo... había rendido sus frutos. ¡Y de qué manera!

Harry había fracasado estrepitosamente en llevar a cabo su plan original de ignorar a la chica para que ella pensara que él ya no sentía amor ni nada. Había sucumbido a la tentación de hablar con ella, de intentar hacerla entrar en razón... impaciente por que ella comprendiera, como él lo hizo en su momento, que algo maligno interfería en sus sentimientos.

Y ni siquiera lo había hecho por él... a sabiendas que la poción ya estaba en proceso de ser elaborada, bien podía haberse sentado cómodamente a esperar. Pero esa noche la había visto tan triste, completamente deshecha y celosa de su cariño, que tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a ella y demostrarle de alguna forma que no todo estaba perdido... asegurarle que él, Harry, la amaba y la deseaba sólo a ella y a nadie más.

Y la realidad era que Hermione parecía haberle creído... además, en medio de todo, y sin proponérselo así, acabaron haciendo el amor... de modo desesperado y feroz. ¿Y cómo podría haber sido de otra forma? Si ya tenían casi dos meses sin tocarse...

Esa, era una verdad que todavía no podía asimilar. Estaba gratamente sorprendido: eran muchas las cosas que habían salido bien al mismo tiempo... ella le creyó, ella lo aceptó, ella le dijo "te amo" por primera vez... y se había dejado llevar por su deseo al grado de entregarse a Harry ahí, en medio de unas escaleras de la Torre Gryffindor, sin importarle nada más.

Así había sido. Y los calambres que sentía en sus piernas por haber cargado a la chica durante aquellos minutos se lo confirmaban.

Al sentir el fresco de la suave brisa nocturna que se colaba por las ventanas sin vidrio mientras caminaban por el castillo, Harry se percató de que ambos se arriesgaban demasiado a ser descubiertos por Filch o la señora Norris en su trayecto. De pronto se arrepintió de no haber tomado la capa invisible o el Mapa del Merodeador para auxiliarse de ellos y apuró el paso rogando por que nadie los viera.

Se detuvo en una esquina y oculto en la penumbra, miró al otro lado para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie. Anduvieron un poco más y llegaron... Harry le soltó la mano, confiando que ella no se arrepintiera y escapara corriendo. Aliviado, observó que ella se quedaba quieta, esperando; y él, caminó tres veces frente al muro desnudo pensando... pidiendo... rogando.

_Necesito un lugar para pasar la noche con ella... Requiero de un escondite para hacerle el amor... Me es menester amarla la noche de hoy..._

Satisfecho, miró la brillante puerta de madera aparecer frente a sus ojos. Sintió que su emoción estaba a punto de desbordarse... tuvo ganas de gritar, de brincar alto... de llorar de felicidad. Pero sólo regresó con su chica y la volvió a tomar de la mano.

-Ven –le dijo quedamente.

Le abrió la puerta y ella entró, seguida de él. Antes de cerrar, Harry se sentía tan feliz que hasta el horrible tapiz del muro de enfrente le pareció bonito esa noche... con el montón de trolls dormidos uno sobre otro y roncando a pierna suelta mientras _Barnabás el Chiflado_ miraba a Harry sonriendo con picardía.

_-_Chismoso -le dijo Harry alegremente.

Estremeciéndose con fuerza, el chico miró asombrado lo pequeño que era en ese momento el Salón de los Menesteres. Sólo una habitación... de techo bajo y muros de piedra, no más amplio que su propio dormitorio. Y eso le sorprendió, ya que ese lugar siempre presentaba un tamaño imponente cuando lo usaban para las clases de Defensa. _Bueno, supongo que tiene un tamaño para cada necesidad_, pensó un poco abochornado.

Alumbrado por un par de antorchas y unas cuantas velas, el lugar era bastante acogedor. Estaba alfombrado, lleno de mullidos cojines que descansaban regados por el suelo y, coronando la habitación y recargada a uno de los muros, una enorme y hermosa cama... con ropas blancas y cubierta por un níveo dosel.

Harry se estremeció totalmente avergonzado... de repente eso le pareció bastante irreal. Se arrepintió de estar ahí, y temió que Hermione fuera a creer que él sólo la estaba utilizando. Volteó a verla con lentitud, esperando verla molesta o algo así, pero la descubrió sonriente y con un gesto de incredulidad en la cara.

-Harry... –le dijo en un susurro. –Qué hermoso.

El chico asintió no muy convencido... no porque no le pareciera lindo, sino porque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo correcto. No entendía por qué se sentía así. Hace unos momentos hubiera jurado que estaba loco por hacerle el amor toda la noche... pero de repente esa necesidad se había largado lejos llegando en su lugar un sentimiento de sensatez y temor. Además, acababa de prometerle a McGonagall que "se portaría bien" de ese día en adelante...

Sintió que un sudor frío le recorría la frente y la espalda... se quedó completamente bloqueado. No era lo mismo dejarse llevar por el deseo en un momento de pasión, dónde no importaba nada, ni siquiera el lugar... a estar así, a propósito en un bello sitio que se prestaba para pasar una noche de amor. Su timidez volvió con renovados bríos de dónde quiera que se hubiera ido.

Tragó saliva y se quedó petrificado en su lugar... Hermione caminó despacio hacia la cama sin mirarlo, y se sentó. Por la manera en que se hundió en ella, parecía bastante blanda y cómoda. Harry dejó escapar un quejido de angustia que sólo él escuchó... ¿Y ahora, que haría?

La chica lo miró como esperando... y sonrió extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? –le preguntó aún sonriendo. –De pronto te has puesto tan blanco como estas sábanas... ¿te sientes mal?

Harry, nervioso, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella. Él la había invitado a venir ahí, aún a riesgo que alguien los hubiera atrapado... ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Conforme libró la distancia que lo separaba de la cama y de Hermione, el chico se fue armando de valor.

Intentó no pensar en nada, decidió simplemente colocarse a su lado... conversar un momento... y aguardar a ver que pasaba.

Se sentó junto a ella y no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro al verla sonriéndole... se veía tan bonita con su cabello más despeinado de lo habitual y sus ojos marrones brillando a la luz de las antorchas. Hermione no dejaba de mirarle... sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente y Harry creyó comprender lo que estaría pasando por la mente de la chica. Él volvió a tragar saliva.

-Entonces... –le dijo lentamente, -¿Ya me crees?

Hermione pareció decepcionarse un poco. Arrugó el entrecejo y le preguntó confundida:

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de la maldición... sobre ti. Igual como me pasó a mí. Bueno... no igual, porque en tu caso te obliga a otras cosas diferentes... –hablaba con rapidez, buscando en la charla una manera de ganar tiempo. -Ya ves, conmigo, era la de la "lujuria". ¿Verdad? En ti es otra situación... me debes de odiar e intentar hacer todo el...

Harry fue bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro porque Hermione, quien no parecía prestarle atención, se había quitando sus pantuflas y se estaba recostando en la cómoda cama. Suspiró satisfecha y le pidió:

-Ven, Harry...

Él levantó las cejas angustiado...

-¿De veras no quieres saber...? –dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Quizá mañana... realmente ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Es verdaderamente... perturbador. En este momento... se me antojan otras cosas.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior indeciso, gesto que ella notó. Se sentó de golpe en la cama aparentemente molesta.

-Al menos que tú no quieras, por supuesto –dijo en claro reproche.

Harry se espantó horriblemente. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que ella se enfureciera con él... ¡Si la acababa de recuperar apenas hace una hora!

-¡No! Hermione, no es eso... –exclamó prestamente y ella lo miró esperando una explicación. –Yo... lo que pasa es que han sucedido tantas cosas... sólo estoy un poco nervioso, nada más.

Asustado, notó que ella seguía enojada... Harry cerró los ojos un momento para pensar en algo... estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Los abrió de golpe y le dijo:

-Es que estás tan bella... sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me gustas... en lo exagerado que te deseo... y en lo enorme que es mi amor por ti.

Lo logró. Hermione esbozó esa sonrisa que volvía loquito a Harry... una sonrisa torcida, cómo si no supiera que hacer con sus labios.

-Sí... –dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza. – Me parece que sí te creo.

Los dos se rieron. _Menos mal_, pensó Harry, quien pudo respirar más tranquilo.

Hermione se hincó sobre la cama y se acercó a Harry sin decir nada. Con la mirada refulgente de deseo, le quitó sus lentes tranquilamente y los dejó caer a un lado, sobre la alfombra. De repente, Harry notó lo silencioso que era el lugar... sólo escuchaba el crepitar de las antorchas, la respiración de ambos y el latir acelerado de su corazón.

Le pesaba un poco no tener los anteojos puestos, ya que no podía observar a Hermione con nitidez... pero había maneras de compensar eso. Ella, todavía de rodillas en la cama, tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus pequeñas manos y le besó... lenta y apasionadamente. Deslizó sus manos peinando el rebelde cabello del muchacho con ellas, desatando descargas eléctricas que recorrieron su espalda desde la nuca.

Harry gimió complacido por la audaz iniciativa de la chica... Hermione mordisqueaba y succionaba sus labios, de una manera tan excitante que no tardó en olvidarse de su incipiente retraimiento y recordar el asunto que los había llevado hasta ese lugar...

**----------oOo----------**

Ella recorrió con su dedo corazón el trayecto en forma de relámpago de la cicatriz que él tenía en la frente... lentamente, de un lado a otro y de regreso.

Harry se movió un poco, pero no despertó. Sólo se acurrucó a su lado sin aflojar ni un poquito el apretado abrazo del que la hacía objeto. El corazón de la chica dio un doloroso vuelco al imaginar el momento exacto cuando Harry había obtenido esa marca...

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al inundarse su corazón de una ternura inusitada. En su mente casi pudo ver a Harry cuando tenía un año de edad... pequeño, hermoso, indefenso... ¿cómo pudo Voldemort intentar matarlo siendo un bebé?

Pero no lo había logrado. Por lo que el chico les había contado, fue el sacrificio de su madre lo que lo salvó.

Gracias a eso, ahora ella lo tenía a su lado... rendido después de haberle hecho el amor una y otra vez. Estaba ya por amanecer, Hermione se daba cuenta por la hora marcada en el reloj de pulsera de Harry, que emitía su leve tic-tac en medio del silencio de la habitación.

Sus ojos castaños se detuvieron en el dorso de la mano que descansaba sobre su cintura... Justo en esa _otra_ cicatriz, que malignamente brillaba en la tenue luz de las antorchas... "No debo decir mentiras".

_Infame arpía, vieja retorcida y cruel... ojalá tenga su merecido castigo algún día_, pensó la chica furiosa, recordando a Umbridge. Deslizó sus dedos solícitos sobre su mano, cómo queriendo borrar el dolor que aquellos castigos le habían causado... ¿porqué tanta gente se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible a Harry? Si era el mejor chico que ella hubiera conocido jamás... el más dulce, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido. El más generoso...

Totalmente entregado al amor que sentía por ella, no le guardaba rencor por el daño que le había hecho. Ni siquiera tuvo que pedirle perdón... aunque quizá no fuera mala idea hacerlo de todos modos, ya que Hermione aún sentía punzadas de remordimiento al saber que él no la había engañado con Ginny.

_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?. _le dijo de pronto una voz helada desde su interior... _Él no te ha dado ninguna prueba. ¿por qué le crees?_

Se enfureció con ella misma sólo de pensar eso. _¡Le creo porque es bueno!. ¡Porque nunca me ha mentido, en todos los años que lo conozco!... Y. ¡porque lo amo más que a mi vida!... _casi se gritó a sí misma.

_¿Cómo lo puedes amar después de que te hizo sufrir y esperar tantos años?... No te merece._

Hermione cerró los ojos espantada... No entendía por qué parecía tener a otra chica totalmente diferente a ella viviendo en su alma. En ese momento quiso creer de verdad en las palabras de Harry, cuando le decía que ella estaba bajo la maldición también.

Recostó su cabeza junto a la del chico y asustada como niña pequeña apretó su cuerpo contra el de él, buscando alivio para resistir esos helados y posesivos pensamientos que invadían su mente.

El chico despertó a medias, y sin abrir los ojos esbozó una sonrisa mientras atrapaba a Hermione entre sus brazos y sus piernas. Suspiró sonoramente y al parecer, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Una lágrima mojó la almohada del lado de la chica, al mismo tiempo que sonreía sin poder evitarlo, ya que alcanzada a sentir junto a una de sus piernas la intimidad de Harry ponerse rígida poco a poco.

No entendía por qué se sentía así... tan ambivalente. A momentos, creía no merecer el amor de Harry, e inmediatamente una cruel voz le decía que era todo lo contrario... ¿Cómo podría librarse de ella? Harry había mencionado que ella tendría que tomar la poción también.

De repente, la voz le recordó un detalle del que se había olvidado: _Además, está la carta que te envió... ¿Acaso ya lo perdonaste?. ¿Vas a negarte a reconocer que en ella, él se burlaba de ti y que te dijo que te quería para pasar un rato... solamente?_

_¡La carta!_ Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mientras su corazón se aceleraba latiendo con furia... estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y salir de ahí después de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Harry... pero algo la detuvo.

Era la maravillosa e indescriptible sensación de estar desnuda junto a él, bajo unas sábanas... el sentir el roce total de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sin ninguna barrera que se interpusiera entre los dos.

Hermione, contrariamente a lo que el impulso le mandaba, se acercó lo más que le fue posible a él, al tiempo que suspiraba... _Esa carta debe tener alguna explicación_, se dijo firmemente. Ya le preguntaría en la mañana.

Sonriente, intentó no dejarse dominar por el cansancio y el sueño, ya que faltaba poco para que llegara el momento de tener que salir de ahí. Feliz, revivió las últimas horas vividas... era la segunda noche que pasaba completa a su lado, la primera había sido _aquella_ en la enfermería... su primera vez juntos.

Intentó convencerse a ella misma que así sería siempre... intentó creer en que tenían toda la vida por delante para pasar muchas noches como esa.

Pero la sombra del destino marcado de Harry pesaba sobre ella todo el tiempo. Sabía con certeza que el joven tendría que enfrentarse tarde o temprano con el malvado que había asesinado a sus padres... y pudiera ser que no saliera bien librado de ello.

Hermione tuvo un miedo atroz... el miedo que sentía siempre que Harry estaba en peligro y ella no podía ayudarlo. No podía imaginarse su vida si a él le ocurría algo... simplemente, no podía. Se aferró tan fuerte a su compañero que sin quererlo, enterró sus uñas en su espalda.

-¡Auch! –se quejó el chico sorprendido. Ella lo sintió levantar la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo... tenía el llanto a punto de brotar de sus ojos y no quiso que se diera cuenta.

-¿Me quedé dormido, Hermione? –le preguntó apenado. -¡Dios! Lo siento mucho, ese no era mi plan... –levantó su mano y ella supo que miraba la hora en su reloj. Y entonces, le dijo seductor: –Pero creo que aún nos queda un poco de tiempo... ¿quieres aprovecharlo?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita incrédula... Realmente este chico era fenomenal, después de toda la noche aún tenía ganas de seguir.

Harry usó la mano del brazo que tenía debajo de ella para acariciarle su cabello con ternura, mientras que con la otra le levantaba el rostro tomándola de la barbilla. Quizá fue por la escasa luz, o porque el chico estaba medio adormilado y no llevaba sus gafas, pero no pareció percatarse de que ella estaba llorando.

Con delicadeza, le besó la frente y la punta de su respingada nariz... Hermione cerró sus ojos fascinada de la ternura que el muchacho le prodigaba.

-Es tan maravilloso estar así, contigo –susurró él. –Me pareció que soñaba...

Harry posó su boca en la de ella humedeciendo sus labios que se habían quedado secos de la angustia vivida en los últimos minutos... introdujo su lengua lentamente en busca de todo... con ella le acarició la suya propia provocándole una súbita sacudida de calor.

-Mmmhh... –gimió ella, excitada por el lento y acompasado beso. Sintió humedad desprenderse de su vientre al tiempo que un cosquilleo le provocaba que apretara sus piernas una contra otra buscando darle fin a la tortura del deseo.

Harry despegó sus labios de los suyos por un momento, ya que la reacción de Hermione le provocó una sonrisa. Bajó la mano que tenía en su barbilla hasta las caderas de la chica, empujándola suavemente hacia él. Ella pudo sentir en su vientre la dureza de Harry, que como ella, estaba en ese momento más que listo para entregarse.

El chico volvió a la carga con su beso, el cual manejaba lánguido y pausado, como si supiera con certeza que así la volvía desperada por él. Hermione no sabía que la exasperaba más: si el candente beso o las caricias indolentes que Harry le estaba haciendo tras de sus caderas.

-¿Alguna vez te mencioné que tienes un trasero muy bonito? –le murmuró Harry arrancándole una melodiosa carcajada a la chica. -¡Lo digo en serio! Lo escondes muy bien bajo esa horrible falda del uniforme...

-Cállate, Harry –dijo ella, divertida. –No digas tonterías.

Riendo, el chico separó un poco sus labios de los de ella, al tiempo que la miraba con profundidad. Dejó de reír y su semblante se puso tan serio que ella se sorprendió.

-Es de verdad... –le dijo con voz grave. –Eres la chica más bella que conozco... la más sexy, la más inteligente... la más buena. ¿Cómo no habría de amarte? Tendría que estar más ciego de lo que en verdad estoy...

Hermione rió con ganas ante un fingidamente desconcertado Harry.

-No te burles, chica cruel... sino, lo lamentarás... –exclamó sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí? –lo retó ella. -¿Y cómo piensas vengarte?

El joven levantó una ceja, y Hermione se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver sus ojos brillar malévolos.

Sin decir más, Harry deslizó su mano de las caderas de ella hacia adelante, con lentitud... bajó su rostro sobre la cabeza de ella, dejando su boca sobre una oreja de Hermione. Ella sintió su cálido aliento mientras le susurraba:

-Voy a hacer que me pidas perdón de rodillas... voy a hacerte que me supliques que te haga mía...

Hermione quiso levantar su rostro para ver a Harry a los ojos, pero la mano que él tenía sobre su cabeza se lo impidió. Lo único que veía era la concavidad del cuello de él y parte de la almohada.

-Sin ver... sólo sentirás... –le murmuró apasionado.

Efectivamente, ella sintió la otra mano de él acariciar el muslo que tenía encima, ya que estaba recostada de lado... la deslizaba con cadencia arriba y abajo, de su cadera a su rodilla, y luego de regreso. Sintió que la llevaba hacia su nalga, mientras la jalaba hacia él. Describió círculos en su piel, haciendo que ella se sintiera arder... Hermione jadeó de placer.

Crispó sus puños, que en ese momento tenía frente al pecho del chico. Era como si todos sus nervios se hubieran trasladado a esa única parte de su cuerpo, dónde Harry jugueteaba indolente con su mano.

Llevándola hacia adelante, le acarició su vientre y su estómago. Ella ansió que la tocara más arriba... y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, él lo hizo. Llenó el hueco de su mano con uno de los senos de Hermione, brindándole un masaje suave y acompasado, mientras su pezón se restregaba firme contra su palma.

De pronto retiró la mano, y sin ver, Hermione pudo darse cuenta que Harry se introducía algunos dedos en su boca... casi pierde la cordura cuando los sintió de nuevo sobre su pezón, húmedos y fríos por efecto de la saliva de él.

Gimió totalmente estimulada... era alucinante. Harry, quien respiraba pesadamente, tomaba por asalto su erecto pezón con los dedos, oprimiéndolo... subyugándolo... haciéndolo suyo.

Hermione se llevó sin pensar sus puños hacia abajo, hacia su vientre... sentía una oquedad húmeda que desesperada le urgía ser llenada... necesitaba a Harry dentro de ella, _ya._

-Harry... –gimoteó casi sin aliento. –Para ya... no lo soporto más.

Para su asombro, el chico rió levemente...

-Te dije que te haría suplicar... –le replicó con su voz totalmente enronquecida por la pasión. -...Y aún no has visto nada.

Él abandonó su pezón para empujarla con docilidad por el hombro hacia la cama, de modo que ella quedó completamente recostada boca arriba. Con la mano, recorrió el camino desde el hombro hacia su vientre... lentamente, pasando por su brazo donde le provocó que la piel se le erizara... luego por su cintura, para llegar al fin al borde de su intimidad.

Hermione suspiró con fuerza, deseando que Harry pusiera fin a su tortura... pero él sólo posó sus dedos entre ambas piernas de la chica, sin tocar más allá.

Ella miró como Harry bajaba su cabeza hacia ella, pero sorprendida lo observó pasar su boca de largo y dirigirse hacia sus senos, sacando su lengua y lamiéndolos calmosamente... induciéndole un cosquilleo en ellos casi insoportable. Demencial... irreal.

Ella gimió embargada de placer... se retorció desesperada por concluir... suplicó por el final... Pero el chico la desoyó, dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza de enloquecerla.

Sólo deslizaba su lengua, lenta e inexorablemente por sus pezones... primero uno y después el otro. Torturante e implacable.

Hermione le tomó por la cabeza con la mano que no tenía bajo el cuerpo de él... con la esperanza de detenerlo y que por fin pudiera consumar su tarea, pero él se la atajó con la mano que hasta ese momento había tenido entre sus piernas, ya que la otra aún seguía bajo la cabeza de Hermione.

La tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, y la empujó hacia arriba... allá, la sujetó con su otra mano, dejando a la chica totalmente desprotegida.

-¡Está bien! –dijo ella sonriendo indulgentemente. -¡Tú ganas!... termina ya, por favor...

Harry rió por lo bajito y le masculló con ardor, sin separar su lengua de sus senos:

-No...

-¡Harry...! –suplicó ella, pero se interrumpió al sentir la mano que él tenía libre dirigirse a su entrepierna otra vez. Con languidez, la posó entre sus muslos y se los abrió... ella accedió a hacerlo de buena gana sin poder reprimir un quejido de goce por lo que le aguardaba.

Sintió sus dedos fríos entrar en ella... resbalándose con facilidad debido a la abundante humedad. No pudo reprimir un fuerte suspiro de placer... Harry siguió empeñado lamiendo sus pezones con delicadeza, mientras acariciaba la tierna intimidad de ella con sus dedos.

Hermione se arqueó sin poderlo evitar. Gimió con desesperación... pero el chico no parecía dispuesto a parar.

-Harry... –se quejaba ella entre suspiros. –Está bien... por favor...

El muchacho dejó sus pezones para levantar su rostro hacia ella. Estaba sonrosado de la pasión y sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca. Pero parecía muy divertido por la situación.

-¿Decías? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Tú ganas... te suplico que me hagas tuya... por favor.

-Dime que me amas... que no me dejarás jamás... -le exigió él.

-¡Te amo, Harry Potter! Y no te dejaré jamás... lo juro... ¿satisfecho?

Harry rió enternecido... la liberó del tormento de sus dedos y con suavidad se deslizó sobre ella al tiempo que la tomaba de las muñecas con ambas manos, haciendo que levantara los dos brazos hacia la almohada.

Hermione cerró los ojos extasiada al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Harry sobre ella... su pecho sobre el suyo, dónde las sensaciones estaban multiplicadas por mil al dejarle él sus pezones completamente humedecidos y súper sensibles. Escuchó al chico gemir al restregar su piel contra ella...

Acomodó sus fuertes piernas entre las suyas al tiempo que se las abría y empujaba un poco haciéndola que levantara las rodillas... sin soltar sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, y con su rostro sumergido en su cuello, Harry se introdujo en su cuerpo... con tanta suavidad que Hermione creyó morir de impaciencia.

Por un momento él se quedó inmóvil, como saboreando el instante... Hermione jadeó enardecida, intentando liberar sus muñecas para poder acariciar el cuerpo de Harry, pero éste no se lo permitió... se estaba cobrando con creces.

La chica arqueó su cuerpo desesperada, levantando su cadera y haciendo que el muchacho se alojara más profundamente en ella... gimió con fuerza. Probablemente, Harry decidiera que había tenido suficiente... o tal vez él mismo no lo soportara más, porque empezó a moverse sobre ella gradualmente... entrando y saliendo.

Levantó su rostro acercando su boca a la de Hermione, pero sin besarla... ella sentía su cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios, ya que el muchacho jadeaba apasionado. Hermione se sentía morir cada vez que Harry salía de ella, pero parecía revivir al sentirlo entrar de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Te amo... –musitó él.

-Yo también... -respondió ella.

Su tortura y placer duró unos minutos más... Harry y ella parecieron terminar a la vez, pues su mente se perdió en un estallido de liberador éxtasis al tiempo que su chico la golpeaba por última ocasión para después quedarse quieto mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecer...

Harry se quedó sobre de ella y dentro de ella por unos momentos... ambos sabían que la noche llegaba a su fin, y era duro separarse después de haberse reencontrado así. Pero no sería la última vez, o por lo menos, era lo que ella quería creer.

**----------oOo----------**

Hermione caminaba preocupada de un lado a otro del Salón de los Menesteres... sentía que Harry se tardaba demasiado.

El chico había ido a la Torre de Gryffindor a buscar su capa de invisibilidad para ella, pues a diferencia de él que había estado vestido con su uniforme, Hermione sólo llevaba su pijama encima. Y no podía arriesgarse a deambular así por los corredores a esa hora... ya había salido el sol y no tardarían en transitar alumnos y profesores por todos lados en el castillo.

Extremadamente nerviosa, rogaba porque todo saliera bien y Harry llegara a tiempo. Necesitaba regresar a su habitación para darse un baño y arreglarse para asistir a clase.

Bufó asustada la darse cuenta que la túnica de Harry estaba tirada a un lado de la cama... él se había olvidado de ponérsela. Hermione se acercó a ella y la levantó, acicalándola un poco en un intento de quitarle lo arrugado, ya que el chico la necesitaría esa mañana. La sacudió y, sorprendida, observó una botellita pequeña caer a sus pies.

De inmediato supo que era... sintiendo que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro y se depositaba completa en sus pies, se agachó a levantarla con pesadez. La tomó con su mano derecha... se incorporó con lentitud y la miró a contraluz. Estaba vacía.

Súbitamente, sintió que la cara le ardía de indignación... Aparentemente, Harry había usado una poción de amor... y robándosela a ella, encima de todo.

Temblando de furia, creyó darse cuenta porqué sus sentimientos habían cambiado de un momento a otro tan sólo con un beso de Harry... ¡Claro! Lo de la maldición era mentira... y ella le había creído ciegamente.

_Me hechizó... y me utilizó_... pensaba con infinito dolor.

Dos lágrimas vehementes le surcaron con velocidad las mejillas... no entendía nada. O mejor dicho, ahora comprendía todo. Harry, en algún momento, le dio la poción... se le ocurrió que pudo humedecerse los labios con ella, por eso al besarla sus emociones cambiaron tan drásticamente... por eso sintió renacer en ella el amor que antaño le profesaba, al igual que el deseo y la pasión.

Apretando la botellita reciamente con su puño derecho y cargando la túnica de él (sin percatarse de ello) con el brazo izquierdo, se dio la media vuelta furiosa, decidida a odiar a Harry Potter con más ímpetu que nunca...

_¿Ves?. ¿No te dije que no era digno de confianza?_, le susurró la helada voz de su interior. _Lo sé... ¡Ahora lo sé!_

Escuchó pasos y ruidos afuera de la puerta, y creyendo que sería Harry que volvía, se adelantó a abrir para poder arrojarle la botella en la cara y que él se enterara que ella lo sabía todo.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de golpe y se quedó helada. Aterrorizada, se restregó los ojos llenos de lágrimas al darse cuenta que el que estaba al otro lado del umbral, no era Harry.

-Vaya... qué sorpresita –dijo Draco arrastrando la voz, y quien estupefacto le echaba una mirada de reojo a la habitación. –La sangre sucia... y llorando –se rió mordaz al tiempo que le preguntaba: -¿Pues es que Potter no es capaz ni de darte unas _buenas_ noches?


	24. Confianza ciega

**Capítulo 24**

**Confianza ciega**

Totalmente apresurado para evitar que Hermione esperara por él mucho tiempo, Harry casi había volado hasta la Torre de Gryffindor con el propósito de tomar su capa de invisibilidad y llevársela a su novia.

Entró a la habitación de los chicos justo cuando sus compañeros estaban comenzando a despertar y se desperezaban soñolientos en sus respectivas camas. Harry pasó como tromba entre ellos y se agachó frente a su baúl, revolviendo todo en busca de la mágica prenda. Neville se sentó aún muy adormilado en su lecho para observarlo y, quizá preocupado por el resultado de la reunión con Snape y McGonagall, principió a cuestionarlo antes de que el ojiverde pudiera salir de ahí.

-¡Harry! –le susurró despacio, aparentemente para que Dean y Seamus no lo oyeran. -¿Cómo salieron las cosas anoche?. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo perfecto –le respondió Harry con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, recordando el buen resultado de la entrevista y la hermosa noche pasada con Hermione. –No pudo haber salido mejor.

-Me alegro por ustedes... –murmuró Neville reprimiendo un bostezo. - ¿Dormiste con tu uniforme puesto? Es que lo tienes todo arrugado...

Harry no le prestaba atención... acababa de encontrar la capa y la quiso esconder bajo su túnica, pero se percató que no la traía puesta. No se preocupó mucho, pues supuso que la habría dejado por algún sitio de la Sala de Menesteres. Así que dobló la capa lo más que pudo hasta convertirla en un bultito de tela brillante e, incorporándose, la escondió tras su espalda para que su amigo no notara que llevaba algo...

**----------oOo----------**

La joven castaña entrecerró sus húmedos ojos con indignación al escuchar las impertinentes palabras del rubio... Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente al sentir que una furia helada le recorría el alma; y aquel llanto desbordado, que un minuto antes no podía controlar, dejó de fluir casi instantáneamente.

Estaba tan enojada que la impresión de haberse encontrado a Draco en vez de Harry se le pasó casi de inmediato. De hecho, le parecía que Malfoy era un objetivo perfecto para desahogar la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Malfoy? –le espetó furiosa. -¿Eres ESTÚPIDO o QUÉ?

La sorpresa brilló por un segundo en los grises ojos del joven Slytherin, quien seguramente no se esperaba semejante reacción en la chica. La barrió con una fría mirada de arriba a abajo, haciéndola sentir expuesta e insegura.

Cayendo en cuenta de su inadecuada presentación, optó por colocarse la túnica de Harry sobre su pijama y metió la pequeña botellita en uno de los bolsillos de la misma. Hizo esto con velocidad y torpeza, nerviosa ante la áspera mirada de burla que Draco le dirigía, quien seguía inmóvil en el umbral.

-¿Vas a negar que pasaste la noche fuera de las apestosas habitaciones de Gryffindor? –le inquirió él abruptamente. –Y no creo que te hayas arriesgado a hacer eso sólo para estar tú _solita_ aquí, de campamento… sin compañía.

La muchacha volteó sobre su hombro mirando la habitación vacía, al tiempo que le decía a Draco amargamente:

-Honestamente, qué necio… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que, _efectivamente_, estoy sola?... Yo no veo a Harry ni a nadie escondido por aquí. ¿O acaso tú tienes poderes que te hacen ver más allá de lo evidente?

Malfoy arrugó su semblante en un gesto de infinito desprecio hacia la chica y a cabo de un momento, le respondió arrastrando lentamente las palabras:

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo, inmunda... los dos sabemos perfectamente lo que te has dedicado a hacer con Potter los últimos meses... Algo bastante... _recreativo_, diría yo.

Hermione sintió una desagradable sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, como si le escurriera agua helada por la piel. Empezó a temblar levemente, preguntándose angustiada si realmente el rubio sabría algo de su relación con Harry o sólo lo decía por molestar.

_Es que no tiene modo de averiguarlo_, pensó. _Además, no nos ha sorprendido juntos_... _sólo me ha visto a mí_. Se sintió más segura de sí misma, pues sabía que Draco no tenía ninguna prueba que demostrara de que el ojiverde hubiera pasado la noche con ella. Por tanto, no podía acusarla de nada.

-No entiendo de qué sandeces estás hablando, Malfoy. Creo que levantarte tan temprano te hace delirar –le dijo agriamente. –Así que, con tu permiso... tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo con idiotas.

Intentó pasar a su lado para salir de ahí, pero el chico no se movió. Hermione se preguntó que pretendía al no dejarla ir, y volvió a sentir temor... ni siquiera llevaba consigo su varita. Lo miró retadoramente, tratando de disfrazar su miedo de coraje... al tiempo que se abrazaba a la túnica de Harry como si buscara protección.

**----------oOo----------**

Harry emprendió el camino hacia la puerta del dormitorio, andando de lado con la capa sujeta entre ambas manos a su espalda. Mientras, Neville no dejaba de hacer preguntas, obviamente extrañado por su apariencia desarreglada, por la notoria ausencia de Ron y por la misteriosa prisa que tenía Harry por salir de ahí.

El muchacho intentaba ser amable con su bienintencionado amigo, pero estaba comenzando a fastidiarse pues sabía que a Hermione le quedaba poco tiempo para alistarse y bajar a desayunar. Temiendo que se enojara con él, Harry tuvo que cortar de tajo la conversación con Neville.

-No quiero ser grosero, Neville... –le decía mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta a sus espaldas. –Pero necesito hacer algo extremadamente urgente... más tarde, en el Comedor, continuamos con la plática. ¿vale?

Traspasando el umbral y viéndose libre, Harry volvió a emprender la carrera con destino al salón de los menesteres... Entonces, curiosamente y sin entender por qué, una rara sensación como de opresión, se originó a la altura de su pecho. Era como un mal presentimiento; como si estuviera pasando algo _muy_ malo y él tuviera que estar ahí para impedirlo... Horriblemente angustiado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

**----------oOo----------**

-No, Granger... –le siseó Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente y poniendo cara de resignado. –No escaparás tan fácilmente. Ten presente que soy un prefecto y, como creo que te he atrapado haciendo algo gordo, mi deber me exige que no te deje ir… tendré que llevarte con algún profesor. El pasar la noche fuera de tu habitación es delito suficiente para ello… -y agregó entrecerrando sus fríos ojos: -Al profesor Snape le encantará saberlo… me parece que tiene cierta debilidad por ti…

Hermione rió burlonamente mientras daba dos pasos atrás para no estar tan cerca del odioso Slytherin. Se asombró de la osadía del muchacho, quien la acusaba de hacer algo prohibido... no tenía modo de demostrar nada, pero aún así ella sentía miedo, ya que sabía que Snape no tendría consideración al verla vestida sólo con su ropa de dormir. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse ante Draco sin pelear… cómo si ella no conociera las reglas del colegio.

-Pues da la casualidad de que yo también soy una prefecta... y si yo estoy infringiendo alguna regla por estar aquí en este momento, creo que tú también lo estás haciendo entonces, Malfoy... –le respondió irónicamente.

Hermione notó triunfante que la sonrisa del chico se borraba un poco, y recordando lo que Harry le había dicho de él y su insistencia por pasar tiempo en ese Salón haciendo cosas misteriosas, ella añadió mordaz:

-Y me atrevo a suponer que a cualquier profesor le encantará saber que es lo que tan secretamente _tú_ has estado haciendo en _esta_ habitación durante todo el ciclo escolar… en lo personal, a mí me fascinará escucharte explicarlo.

Ahora le tocaba a Draco sentir enojo y temor… Hermione lo vio ponerse colorado al momento y dirigirle la mirada de odio y repugnancia más grande que le había visto jamás. Seguramente se preguntaría cómo ella sabía que él pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la Sala de los Menesteres… se sintió orgullosa de que Harry supiera ese dato, que ahora la salvaba de un posible castigo.

Una oleada de cariño y agradecimiento hacia su amigo le recorrió el alma, y fortalecida por su victoria ante Draco, caminó de nuevo hacia él con la esperanza de que ahora sí le permitiera el paso.

Pero no se movió… Ella lo fulminó con sus ojos castaños mientras le exigía:

-Déjame pasar, Malfoy... ¡Quítate ya!

-Ahora entiendo… -comenzó a escupir peligrosamente el rubio, despacio y con crueldad. –Ya entiendo por qué ni Potter te soporta… ¡eres despreciable y tú te crees _tan_ lista!... –sonrió perversamente al decir: -Y siendo tan inteligente... ¿sabrás por lo menos que el cara rajada anda contando por toda la escuela lo mucho que se ha estado divirtiendo contigo?

**----------oOo----------**

Harry llegó casi desfallecidoal pasillo del Salón de los Menesteres, pues no quiso dejar de correr hasta alcanzarlo. Al llegar a la vuelta de la esquina, tuvo la necesidad de detenerse un momento para aspirar un poco de aire antes que los pulmones le explotaran.

Mientras intentaba respirar con profundidad se apoyó con una mano en el muro de piedra, y totalmente sorprendido escuchó la voz alterada de Hermione al otro lado del corredor.

-No es verdad… -parecía a borde del llanto. –Eso no es cierto.

El joven mago se preguntó angustiado con quién hablaría ella y porqué sonaba tan desdichada. Casi se obligó a dejar de jadear para no hacer ruido y tratar de escuchar otra voz aparte de la de su chica.

**----------oOo----------**

Hermione no pudo creer eso… no lo quiso creer. Y era curioso que se negara a aceptarlo, aún después de pensar que Harry había jugado con ella al utilizar una poción de amor para llevársela a la cama.

Pero ahora, la cuestión que marcaba la diferencia era _quien_ le estaba diciendo aquello… no sabía que pretendía el asqueroso de Malfoy al contarle semejante historia, pero Hermione no le creería. Tenía que ser mentira… de seguro sólo buscaba hacerle daño del modo más vil, como cuando inventó lo de Ginny y Harry… ella tendría que ser muy estúpida para confiar en algo que él dijera.

_¡Debe ser verdad!_, le dijo la voz de su interior, _¡Harry es capaz de eso y más!_...

-¡NO ES CIERTO! –dejó escapar en un grito afligido, más para ella misma que para Draco. –¡Harry no es así…!

El chico rubio se carcajeó con ganas al ver el dolor y la sorpresa que había causado en la muchacha, pero de repente enmudeció y volteó su gris mirada hacia un extremo del pasillo.

Ella también dirigió sus ojos en esa dirección y lo vio… Él estaba de pie a unos metros de ellos, irradiando tanta energía que su presencia se sentía aún sin mirarlo.

_¡Harry!…_

Hermione se sintió tan aliviada que se figuró que no podría permanecer de pie, como si le faltaran fuerzas para sostenerse… se supo completamente a salvo. Ya nada de lo que Malfoy hiciera o dijera la dañaría; sabía que su amigo la protegería.

Y Harry parecía estar muy enfadado. No… enfadado era poco. Su ira era tal que parecía resplandecer con ella.

Respirando rápidamente, Hermione lo observó caminar hacia ellos dando grandes zancadas mientras sacaba su varita y la apretaba con fuerza. No despegaba la mirada de Malfoy… tenía tanto resentimiento brillando en sus ojos verdes que asustaba.

Ella dio un paso atrás cuando el joven Slytherin, quien se había puesto muy pálido, sacó a su vez su varita y la levantó… aguardando.

-Creo que ya te lo había advertido una vez, Malfoy… -masculló Harry con la voz más glacial que Hermione le había escuchado jamás. -Te dije que te equivocaste al meterte con ella. Y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que lo sigas haciendo más…

Hermione se preocupó bastante, pues aunque le hubiera encantado ver a su amigo poner a Malfoy en su lugar, no deseaba que Harry hiciera algo que pudiera ocasionarle problemas en la escuela.

-No, Harry… -le suplicó con suavidad. El ojiverde la miró con dolorosa culpabilidad, como si fuera responsable de que Draco la hubiera molestado. –No vale la pena.

El chico suspiró y asintió levemente. Volvió a mirar a Draco con desaire y éste apretó los labios pero no dijo nada… Harry llegó hasta él y le farfulló entre dientes:

-Lárgate… o no respondo.

Pero Draco no se fue… ni siquiera se movió de su posición de bloqueo en la puerta del Salón. Parecía estar pensando… unas gotas de sudor surgieron de su pálida frente, al tiempo que miraba con desesperación primero a Harry, y luego a Hermione.

La chica estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios… a pesar del descubrimiento de la botellita de poción de amor y las dudas que le habían surgido sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Harry; en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que Malfoy se quitara de en medio para poder correr a refugiarse en los brazos de su chico.

_¿Por qué no se va?_, se preguntó ansiosa.

-No cabe duda –murmuró por fin Draco mientras la miraba a ella, -que sangre sucia es sinónimo de estupidez… Tu noviecito te engaña y se burla de ti y no te importa.

Perdiendo los estribos y olvidándose que podía hacer magia, Harry se abalanzó sobre él sujetándolo con furia de la camisa, empujándolo hacia el muro y haciendo que Draco golpeara con fuerza su cabeza contra la pared de piedra.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLA ASÍ DE NUEVO! –le bramó. -¿POR QUÉ DICES QUE LA ENGAÑO?

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡HARRY!. ¡NO!

Malfoy, en medio del aturdimiento por el golpe y con los ojos cerrados, apuntó a Harry con su varita mientras empezaba a decir:

-¡_Desma_…!

-¡_EXPELLIARMUS_! –le ganó Harry, haciendo que la varita del rubio volara algunos metros por el corredor.

Harry estaba tan enfurecido que su cabello se le alborotaba en la nuca, como si estuviera cargado de electricidad. Mientras sujetaba a Draco con firmeza haciendo uso de una sola mano, apuntaba su varita con la otra directamente a su cabeza. Parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

-¡Harry, no! –repitió Hermione muerta del miedo. –¡Déjalo…! No importa lo que diga, yo no le creo ni palabra… te lo juro.

Los dos chicos miraron a Hermione al mismo tiempo. Harry parecía increíblemente conmovido, al grado de que su furia parecía desaparecer a momentos. Draco, en cambio, miraba horrorizado a la castaña, como si no pudiera creer posible que sus mentiras no dieran resultado.

El joven Gryffindor le arrojó una última mirada de desdén a su rival antes de soltarlo con gran brusquedad, haciendo que se pegara de nuevo con la pared. Draco se alejó rápidamente de ellos, dando traspiés y acomodándose la ropa. Recuperó su varita del suelo antes de desaparecer por el corredor desierto, al tiempo que le arrojaba a Hermione una mirada de intenso rencor como si ella fuera la culpable de todo.

-Ya nos veremos las caras… de una u otra forma. ¡AMBOS ME LO PAGARÁN! –lo escucharon gritar encrespado, al otro lado del corredor.

Harry tenía la mirada perdida en el punto donde Draco se había esfumado en el pasillo… respiraba apresuradamente, como si acabara de realizar un ejercicio extenuante. Hermione le miró… se sintió muy agradecida que la hubiera escuchado y no hubiera cometido una locura. Pero sobre todo, le había enternecido bastante la manera en que Harry había saltado en su defensa ante las idioteces que había dicho el perverso de Malfoy.

-Pero es la última que le paso, Hermione… -le dijo mirándola de nuevo. Se notaba visiblemente molesto aún. –Una más, sólo una palabra ofensiva más que te dirija y te juro que… -de repente sonrió travieso. -¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar un hechizo del libro del Príncipe que aún no he probado… creo que sería buena ocasión.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ay, Harry… si sigues con la necedad de usar esos consejos y hechizos te vas a meter en problemas.

Harry no le respondió nada. Sólo la miró con afecto y pareció percatarse apenas que ella llevaba puesta su túnica, la cual le cubría perfectamente su pijama y daba la apariencia de que estaba vestida con el uniforme.

-Dios… qué tonto soy... –señaló con un dedo a Hermione. -Si hubiéramos pensado en eso desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Caminó hacia ella, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse sobrecogida por las terribles emociones de los últimos minutos. No era que hubiera olvidado _aquella_ botella, que infame descansaba en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica… Era, que estaba demasiado agradecida como para seguir disgustada con Harry.

Se había sentido tan indefensa y con tanto temor ante el acoso de Malfoy, que la maldita poción de amor había pasado a un segundo plano. ¿Cómo se iba a enojar con Harry después que la salvó del amargado Slytherin?

Temblando, sintió al joven llegar ante ella y envolverla protector entre sus brazos. Ella sumergió su rostro en su pecho sin poder evitar soltar un sonoro y amargo llanto, acompañado de pasmosos gemidos.

No sabía ni porqué lloraba… simplemente tenía ganas de hacerlo. Quizá fuera de miedo… miedo de saber si el amor que ella sentía por el muchacho era real o sólo el resultado de la poción que creía él había usado... Miedo de saber si Harry era digno de esa confianza ciega que sentía en ese momento.

El chico la abrazó con más ímpetu, acariciando con cariño su melena color canela.

-Lo siento tanto… -le susurró con tristeza. –No debí dejarte sola… fue mi culpa.

-No, Harry… -pudo contestar ella en medio de sus sollozos. –Yo abrí la puerta… pensando que eras tú, la tonta de mí.

-Pero Hermione… ¿por qué lloras? –le inquirió preocupado. La voz se le quebró al agregar: -¿Acaso él te lastimó?. ¿Te hizo algo antes de que yo…?

La chica negó moviendo vigorosamente su cabeza sobre el torso de Harry. La emocionó su preocupación… él parecía realmente interesado en su bienestar, como si de verdad la quisiera…

-Sólo molestaba… -pudo decir con voz anegada por su llanto. –Me decía cosas… amenazó con llevarme con Snape. Acusándome de pasar la noche fuera del dormitorio… estupideces así.

Harry la atrajo más hacia él al tiempo que maldecía a Malfoy. Hermione recordó algo y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Harry? Malfoy dijo… es decir, me aseguró que sabía lo que tú y yo _hacíamos_… ¿cómo puede ser?

-Sólo estaba probándote… -respondió él de inmediato, pero a Hermione no le pareció que hubiera mucha seguridad en su voz. –Es imposible que lo sepa. ¿No crees?… quizá alguien le dijo que te besé en la sala común.

Hermione no le dijo nada más. Intentó no pensar en nada, porque su cerebro le urgía y le exigía que le pidiera cuentas a Harry… pero en el fondo ella no quería hacerlo. Así que sólo inspiró entrecortadamente mientras disfrutaba la seguridad y calidez que el abrazo del joven le proporcionaba.

Se quedaron un par de minutos así, mientras ella calmaba poco a poco su llanto. Entonces, Harry la separó un poco de él para poder pasarle un brazo alrededor de sus piernas mientras mantenía el otro en su espalda… y así, cargándola, la llevó de nuevo dentro del Salón de Menesteres, cuyo interior seguía siendo el mismo de toda la noche, ya que Hermione no había cerrado nunca la puerta tras ella.

-Creo que necesitas dormir un poco… -le murmuró él besándola en la frente con suavidad. –Yo me quedaré aquí contigo mientras tanto, y no me importa que las clases empiecen en una hora. Requieres descansar…

Hermione asintió moviendo un poco su cabeza. La verdad, era que no le apetecía en nada regresar a su habitación, ni ducharse, ni desayunar. Menos asistir a clases… Lo único que deseaba era quedarse ahí, en ese lugar dónde sólo eran ellos dos, sin testigos…

Además necesitaba hablar con Harry. Quería saber porque había usado la poción de amor. Quería saber sobre la carta que le mandó…

Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Harry la había llevado hasta la cama, la recostó y él se sentó a su lado, deslizando su mano con suavidad por su cabello sin decir palabra. La chica se dejó invadir su corazón por la certeza de que estando a su lado nada malo le pasaría jamás, y arrullada por sus tiernas caricias, cayó en un sueño profundo y reparador.

**----------oOo----------**

Y aunque Harry estaba a su vez realmente agotado, no tenía ni pizca de ganas de dormir. Suspiró al ver a Hermione dejar de llorar y respirar acompasadamente, señal de que se había quedado dormida.

Se acomodó a su lado intentando no mover mucho la cama para no despertarla, mientras hundía su rostro en el enredado y fragante cabello de la chica, cuyas hebras le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas. Sonrió pensando que no había en el mundo nada mejor que eso…

Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de su novia y le tomó una de sus manos con la suya. Volvió a suspirar sintiéndose totalmente complacido, pero sin dejar de percibir una extraña alarma que sonaba tenaz en su subconsciente.

_Aquí hay algo más… esto apesta realmente_, pensaba en relación a la increíble persistencia de Malfoy en molestar a Hermione. Pero lo que más preocupaba a Harry no era eso en sí, pues el pesado rubio siempre se había empecinado en dañar a la chica con ácidos comentarios... Era, la curiosa sensación, de que Malfoy sabía de su noviazgo y parecía querer separarlos… _Es una tontería. ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?_, se preguntaba Harry.

Esa situación le recordó a cierta pelirroja que, aunque no parecía realmente enamorada de Harry, también estaba terca en causarle dificultades con su novia. _Vaya cosa rara_, pensó divagante antes de quedarse dormido embargado por el dulce aroma del cabello de Hermione.

**----------oOo----------**

Era verdad que a Ron Weasley siempre le había encantado estar en la enfermería por la razón que fuera, pues no había mejor excusa para que sus amigos le enviaran regalos, dulces y tarjetas. Además que era el motivo perfecto para no asistir a clases. Pero ese día, todo era diferente.

El sol vespertino entraba a raudales por las ventanas con cortinas descorridas, clara señal de que el día casi llegaba a su fin… y nadie, absolutamente _nadie_, se había dignado visitar al pelirrojo. Mucho menos le habían llevado dulces. Ni siquiera una mísera rana de chocolate.

El joven se rascó la cabeza intentando acordarse por qué estaba ahí… no recordaba haber tenido un accidente o algo parecido… sólo tenía una rara y borrosa visión de Harry, Luna y él conversando con un par de profesores. ¿Eran Snape y Trelawney? No conseguía tener la memoria clara.

Cuando madame Pomfrey le llevó su desayuno la cuestionó impaciente, pero la enfermera no había querido decirle nada. Después, a la hora de la comida, lo volvió a hacer. La mujer, quizá fastidiada por la insistencia del chico, sólo le había dicho unas palabras sobre una maldición y algo concerniente a la seguridad de cierta señorita.

Obvio que esta respuesta había dejado a Ron más confundido aún… ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí? Y a todo eso. ¿Dónde estaba Harry?. ¿Y Hermione? Pero sobre todo, pensaba en su rubia amiga de Ravenclaw, Luna… suspiró profundamente al preguntarse por centésima vez por qué Luna no lo visitaba.

Tenía unas ganas locas de verla. Y de hablarle… era raro, pues hasta un día antes no había sentido eso. La chica le caía bien, siempre le había agradado, pero de eso a estar ansioso por volverla a mirar…

El hecho era que el chico aún se encontraba bajo los poderes de la poción de amor, pero él no lo sabía. Sólo recordaba lo hermosa que se veía Luna durante la cena de la noche anterior… pero de seguro ella pensaba que Ron era un tonto o algo así, ya que no se había dado ni una vuelta para visitarlo en la enfermería. Más terrible aún, porque era su costumbre, ni siquiera le había mandado un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso"… menos un dulce.

Furioso y aburrido, arrojó una almohada lejos, haciendo que un florero colocado en una mesita frente a él cayera al suelo haciéndose añicos.

-¡Pero que carácter, amigo!… _Reparo_.

Harry acaba de traspasar la puerta y apuntando su varita, unió las piezas del recipiente y haciéndolo levitar, lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar.

Ron se cruzó de brazos molesto. En cambio, su amigo estaba muy sonriente. Harry caminó hasta su lecho y se paró a un lado de la cama, mientras miraba misteriosamente a un lado de él, levantando las cejas como si le hiciera señas a _alguien_… Ron volteó hacia la puerta para ver si venía otra persona más (_¡qué sea Luna!_, deseó)… pero no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Harry lo miró de nuevo y pareció percibir el enojo de su pelirrojo camarada, lo que lo hizo sonreír más aún. De hecho, se rió por lo bajito, acto que Ron no dejó de captar. Tampoco escapó a su atención que Harry no llevaba consigo _ningún_ regalo para él.

-¿Cómo estás? –le inquirió Harry con un tono de voz que parecía delatar cierta culpabilidad.

Ron se enfurruñó más por la pregunta.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté? –espetó enojado. -Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy aquí, nadie me visita, nadie me dice nada… Y lo peor, yo me veo el cuerpo entero y no me siento enfermo… aunque, curiosamente no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó anoche después de la cena.

Harry volvió a reír haciendo que Ron se irritara aún más.

-¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? –le preguntó. –Tú sabes porqué estoy aquí. ¿Verdad?

Intentando desvanecer su sonrisa, Harry le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa:

-Me acabo de encontrar a Luna aquí afuera… te envía saludos y se disculpa de no venir a verte personalmente, porque madame Pomfrey no la deja entrar. Dice que su visita está contraindicada –se río de nuevo. –Ah… y te mandó esto.

Harry le extendió su mano a Ron ofreciéndole un apetitoso chocolate de Honeydukes que acababa de sacarse de un bolsillo del pantalón. El pelirrojo sintió como si el sol hubiera salido en su estómago… un calor lo inundó completamente al grado de que la mano le sudaba cuando tomó el chocolate.

-¿Luna me lo manda? –creía que lloraría de la felicidad. -¿En serio?. ¿Y dices que quería visitarme?

-Sip. Realmente se veía deprimida por no poder entrar.

Ron estrujaba la barra de chocolate contra su pecho sin poder creer lo que su amigo le contaba. El solo hecho de imaginar que Luna había estado tras la puerta de la enfermería un momento antes le daba a todo un mejor aspecto… de repente, estar encamado en ese lugar ya no le parecía tan terrible.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? –preguntó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Por un momento el pelirrojo no entendió a que se refería. ¿Hablaba del chocolate?. ¿O de la enfermería? Miró al ojiverde poniendo cara de perplejidad.

-Hablo de Luna –le aclaró Harry alegremente.

Ron sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo mientras apachurraba su regalo con ambas manos.

-¿Qué si me gusta?. ¿Bromeas?. ¡Creo que estoy enamorado hasta la locura, Harry! Me la he pasado todo el día pensando en ella… creo que en la noche soñé con ella. Me muero por verla… ¿No sabes cuando voy a salir de aquí?... ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada amigo, en serio… oye, y sólo por curiosidad. ¿Me pudieras decir desde cuándo estás así por ella?

Ron lo pensó un momento… pero la respuesta era clara.

-Desde anoche. En la cena. De repente pensé en ella y tuve la necesidad de voltear a verla… y cuando lo hice, me pareció la criatura más bella de todo Hogwarts. ¡Su cabello dorado!. ¡Sus ojos azul celeste!... oh, Harry… creo que voy a morir si no la veo pronto –de repente una idea le cruzó la mente: -¡Harry!. ¿Y si le prestas tu capa para que pueda entrar sin que madame Pomfrey la vea?

Por alguna razón que Ron no entendió, su amigo se dobló de la risa en ese punto.

-¡Harry! –le reclamó indignado. -¡No te burles de mí!

El chico no podía dejar de reír. Negaba con la cabeza mientras se sostenía el estómago y unas lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos. Ron empezó a enfadarse otra vez.

-No… -dijo por fin. –No me burlo de ti… ¡de verdad!

Abruptamente, Harry se tapó la boca silenciando una risa que a Ron le parecía totalmente fuera de lugar… y entonces, en el repentino silencio de la enfermería, al chico Weasley le pareció escuchar otra conocida risita… Agudizó el oído mirando hacia un lado de su cama.

No era posible… por un momento había jurado oír la cantarina risa de su mejor amiga: Hermione. Miró a Harry preguntándose si él también habría escuchado eso, pero su amigo sólo le devolvió una sonrisa medio tonta.

-Harry… ¿Hermione está afuera?

-No que yo sepa –contestó prestamente. -¿Por qué?

-Por nada… me pareció escucharla, pero debió haber sido mi imaginación –concluyó Ron sintiéndose medio torpe.

Entonces, Harry se aclaró la garganta y fingió un semblante grave antes de preguntarle:

-Oye Ron… hablando de Hermione, he estado pensando en aquella carta… ¿recuerdas? La que le enviaron en mi nombre…

El chico Weasley no tenía ganas de dejar de hablar de Luna, pero a regañadientes le contestó:

-Claro que la recuerdo… el papel visto de lejos porque tú no me dejaste leerla. ¿Qué has pensado de ella?. ¿Ya sabes quién la escribió?

-No… -respondió Harry, extrañamente contento. -¿Y te acuerdas porqué le dije a Hermione que yo la había escrito?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Harry? –Ron pensó que su amigo estaba actuando muy tontamente… si así era como el amor te ponía, iba a pensar más seriamente en seguir enamorado de Luna.

-Tú sólo respóndeme… si es que recuerdas.

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo, estoy enamorado no idiotizado… Me dijiste que era necesario que Hermione creyera que ya no la amabas. Y esa carta te venía bien para ello, aunque tú no la hubieras escrito.

Harry sonrió feliz mientras volteaba por un segundo a su derecha, como si viera algo que Ron no. El pelirrojo empezó a creer que el que ocupaba seria atención médica era su amigo y no él.

-Bien… ¡ah, otra cosa!. ¿Me pudieras repetir la razón por la que Hermione tenía que creer que yo no la amaba más?

Ron apretó los labios pensando que su compañero le estaba tomando el pelo. O quizá estaba soñando… ¡sí, eso tenía que ser!. ¿De qué otra manera se explicaba que él estuviera en la enfermería completamente sano y que Harry estuviera actuando como imbécil?... Era una pesadilla, sin duda.

Pensando que en cualquier momento despertaría en su cama del dormitorio, le siguió la corriente a su amigo para que el sueño terminara de una vez…

-Porque-la-señorita-está-bajo-maldición-unicornio-obligada-hacerte-daño-dolor-pena-necesita-poción-elaborada-Snape-mientras-pensara-tú-no-amaras-ella-estaría-lado-tuyo… ¿algo más?

Harry volvió a sonreír completamente satisfecho… Ron creyó que nunca había tenido un sueño tan raro.

-Creo que es todo –dijo el ojiverde girando su cabeza a la derecha de nuevo, mientras agregaba: -Por cierto, aquí hay alguien que te quiere saludar, Ron…

Dicho esto, Hermione apareció al lado de Harry… muy sonriente, quitándose la capa de invisibilidad y vestida con una túnica que le quedaba muy amplia, como si no fuera la suya.

-Hola, Ron –le dijo cariñosamente.

-Definitivamente… me volví loco –murmuró el pelirrojo completamente pasmado.


	25. El secreto de Ginny

Julieta saca su varita y mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la ve (es que últimamente hay una legión completa de lectores frustados que han planeado su linchamiento... no'mbre, si el miedo no anda en burro!). Bueno, entonces toma un viejo pergamino y dice: 

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no fueron volverlos locos..."_

Y ante sus ojos, aparece el largamente anhelado capítulo 25 de su viejo fic... ¡espero que les guste!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 25

**El secreto de Ginny **

Harry no recordaba haber reído tanto y con tantas ganas como aquella tarde... si alguna vez lo hizo, debió haber sido un día muy lejano que escapaba de su memoria ya. Le pareció fantástico que a pesar de las terribles cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, todavía hubiera días dichosos como aquel, en los cuales podía permitirse ser feliz y mandar sus tristes remembranzas a dar un largo paseo mientras tanto.

Había tenido que abalanzarse sobre Ron para taparle la boca cuándo éste, convencido que se estaba volviendo loco y creyendo que alucinaba, se había puesto a dar de voces solicitando la ayuda de madame Pomfrey. Y así, mientras Harry contenía a su amigo para que no gritara, Hermione rápida y concisa como siempre, lo persuadía que ellos no eran visiones y le contaba a grandes rasgos cómo Harry le había revelado toda la verdad y ella le había creído; y que habían vuelto a ser novios desde la noche anterior.

En ese punto, Harry soltó a Ron al percatarse de que se quedaba boquiabierto y mudo de la sorpresa. Pasaba su mirada de ella hacia él, sonriendo por fin y levantando una ceja, en un gesto que le daba a entender a Harry que estaba seguro de conocer _la manera_ en que había _convencido_ a su amiga.

Harry carraspeó nervioso, deseando que Hermione no se hubiera percatado de la mirada cómplice que el pelirrojo le había dirigido a él. Pero por suerte ella no pareció hacerlo, estaba tan ocupada con su propia felicidad que no dejaba de sonreírle a Ron.

De repente y sin previo aviso, la chica se arrojó a los brazos del joven Weasley, quien se quedó estupefacto y miró a Harry como buscando ayuda. Pero Harry sólo ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Ron!. ¡Te agradezco tanto lo que has hecho por nosotros! Harry me ha contado cómo tú y Luna se arriesgaron a ser expulsados con el sólo fin de conseguir más poción para aliviarme... –se separó de él y agregó: -Eres un amigo genial.

-Sí... Alguien ya me había dicho eso antes. –murmuró Ron cuando pudo hablar, aunque se preguntó a qué se refería ella al mencionar _lo que Luna y él se habían arriesgado a hacer_.

Volvió a dirigir una mirada interrogante hacia Harry, quien se imaginó que el chico se preguntaría si Hermione tenía idea que Ron sabía... lo que ellos habían hecho para provocar la segunda maldición. Por supuesto que Harry no le había confesado a Hermione que medio Colegio sabía su secreto, así que para aclarar puntos de una vez, le dijo al pelirrojo:

-Si, amigo... gracias a Luna y a ti, la poción que Hermione necesita ya está siendo elaborada por Snape... y así se librará de esa maldición que la ha aquejado desde que _yo la volví a besar. _¿Recuerdas? –le preguntó recalcando mucho las últimas palabras y mirando insistentemente a Ron.

Ron se quedó un momento procesando aquello en su embotado cerebro... entonces miró a la muchacha y entendió lo que Harry le trataba de decir...Asintió levemente con su cabeza para que su amigo comprendiera que él se guardaría de revelarle a Hermione que estaba enterado de la verdad.

Pero algo que su mente no alcanzaba a captar era a lo que se refería Harry cuando decía "lo que habían hecho Luna y él"... si no recordaba ni un maldito demonio de nada que hubiera hecho con Luna nunca...

-Sí, sí... de eso sí me acuerdo –dijo Ron impaciente rascándose la roja melena. –Pero no entiendo de qué me hablas cuando dices que Luna y yo los ayudamos... no recuerdo ni siquiera cómo salí del Gran Comedor ayer... ¡no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí! –y mirando a su amigo con desconfianza, le reclamó: -¡Harry!. ¡Tú me hiciste algo!. ¡Exijo saber qué pasó!

Sintiendo que se enojaba de nuevo, Ron observó a Hermione aguantarse una sonrisa y a Harry pasarse una mano por la nuca, evidentemente nervioso...

-Pues... te lo diré, amigo, porque realmente mereces saber la verdad –dijo Harry y Ron lo miró expectante. –Pero no hoy. Quizá mañana cuando estés mejor.

-¿MEJOR? –estalló Ron -¿Mejor de QUÉ?. ¡Si yo me siento mejor que nunca! Claro, sin contar la impotencia que tengo porque sé que mis amigos saben por qué estoy encerrado en la maldita enfermería y no me lo quieren decir... –añadió poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

Harry y Hermione no pudieron contenerse más y ambos estallaron de nuevo en sonoras y genuinas carcajadas, provocando que el pelirrojo se enfureciera y se levantara de un salto de la cama, encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Ron, espera! –le gritó Harry, parando de reír y corriendo hacia él. Lo detuvo por un brazo para que no saliera del lugar. -¡No te puedes ir!

-¿Ah, no? –lo retó Ron. –...Me gustaría que me dieras una buena razón para ello.

-Pues... porque... – a Harry le estaba costando bastante esfuerzo aguantar sus ganas de sonreír mientras se preguntaba si sería mejor decirle a su amigo de una buena vez todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero para su buena suerte, Hermione habló primero:

-No te puedes ir aún, porque Luna quiere entrar a verte, Ron. Ella está esperando que yo salga para prestarle la capa y poder visitarte...

Hermione había dado en el clavo... Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron casi tanto como los de Luna y presuroso, regresó a su cama y se recostó echándose su sábana encima.

-Pero. ¿le dirás a Luna que estoy muy grave y en posible peligro de muerte, Hermione?. ¿Por favor? –preguntó poniendo cara de compungido y alisándose un poco el cabello.

-Eso no es necesario, Ron –dijo ella sonriendo. –Tú le importas de todos modos, y de hecho sé que se alegrará mucho de verte sano.

-Bien, bien... –se animó Ron dando saltitos en su lecho. Miró a los chicos como si no entendiera que hacían todavía ahí y les dijo: -¿Ya se pueden ir, por favor? Digo, me da mucho gusto que sean novios otra vez y todo eso, pero...

Diciendo esto hizo un movimiento con ambas manos que claramente significaba "fuera de aquí".

Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír, se adelantó a Harry quien se había quedado junto a la puerta y le susurró al pasar junto a él:

-Aprovecha su euforia y dile la verdad, mientras yo salgo a buscar a Luna... es mejor que lo sepa hoy, sino, te odiará en la mañana.

Harry la miró irse y cerrarse la puerta tras ella, mientras suspiraba profundamente. Algo le decía que quizá la poción no fuera del todo necesaria... eso sería muy bueno, de verdad.

Volviendo a la realidad, dirigió su mirada a su pelirrojo amigo y caminó de nuevo hacia su cama. Ron, a leguas desencantado, lo vio venir.

-Harry... –empezó a decir, pero el aludido lo interrumpió:

-Espera, Ron. Tengo que decirte la verdad de lo que sucedió anoche… y sólo te pido que no me odies por ello. Te permitiré golpearme una vez si te hace sentir mejor, pero no dejaré que dejes de ser mi amigo. No después que me has ayudado como lo hiciste...

Ron lo miró interrogante y conforme Harry le fue explicando todo con grandes detalles fue abriendo más y más la boca. Así se enteró que su pérdida de memoria se debió a una pócima de amor que a traición Harry había hecho que Luna se la aplicara a él, y cuyos efectos todavía estaban vigentes en su mente y corazón. También supo lo que aconteció en la famosa reunión con Snape y McGonagall, así como su imperiosa y obligatoria estadía en la enfermería hasta que la pócima estuviera lista. Y para finalizar, Harry le dijo que gracias a que Hermione se había sentido celosa de Luna, se habían permitido una oportunidad de hablar y aclarar sus sentimientos...

-Así que pienso que probablemente Hermione no ocupe ya la poción... necesitaré hablar con Mc...

-¡Espera un momento, Harry! –lo atajó Ron, a quien evidentemente no le importaba lo que Hermione ocupara o no. –A ver, déjame aclarar un punto contigo... Entonces. ¿lo que siento en este momento por Luna… no es _real_?

Parecía que le hubiera dolido formular esa pregunta. Harry dudó un momento... se sintió ruin y cruel, pero supo que no tenía caso engañar.

-Lo siento mucho, Ron... –y con un terrible sentimiento de culpa, agregó: -pero me temo que no.

Harry esperaba (y realmente se creía merecedor de ello) que Ron saltaría de la cama y se lo tomaría a porrazos contra él... pero no fue así. Su amigo sólo desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, con un semblante tan deprimido que Harry deseó que mejor lo hubiese golpeado.

-Ron... perdóname... no sé que más decir. La verdad, ayer fue uno de los peores días de mi vida... estaba desesperado y actué impulsivamente... Lo siento, fui muy egoísta. Sólo pensaba en mi beneficio...

Ron meneó con lentitud la cabeza y susurró despacio:

-Está bien Harry... en parte, me alegro que lo hubieras hecho así. Ahora recuerdo que yo estaba aterrado por tener que fingir que estaba loco por Luna... seguramente nunca lo hubiera logrado y Snape me habría descubierto más rápido que lo que tarda en espantarse una mosca de su apestoso cabello.

Pero a Harry lo alarmó el hecho que su amigo no lo miró a los ojos al decirle esto... ni tampoco sonrió. ¿Por qué diantres Ron parecía tan triste?

**----------oOo----------**

Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de saber que Ron estaba deprimido y solitario en la enfermería, esa noche en el Gran Comedor hubiera sido la mejor que Harry había disfrutado en mucho tiempo.

Después de haber dejado a Luna (bajo el resguardo de su capa de invisibilidad) conversando con Ron, Harry y Hermione se alejaron tomados de la mano... el muchacho se sentía feliz de ver a Hermione sonreír y saber que toda duda había sido eliminada de su relación... era estupendo no tener secretos con ella y poseer la certeza que, de nuevo, volvían a ser los amigos de siempre y la chica le tenía fe en absolutamente todo lo que le contara.

Por la tarde, antes de ir con Ron, habían estado hablando sobre la poción de amor y la carta falsa, pues Hermione se lo cuestionó... y aunque ella parecía haber creído y quedado satisfecha con las respuestas de Harry, él quiso demostrarle que no mentía, usando a su pelirrojo amigo como prueba viviente de la primera situación y testigo de la segunda.

Ahora sí, renovada la confianza, nada parecía interponerse entre los dos... claro, sin contar ese pequeño detalle del "efecto secundario" que torturaba a Harry desde hacía rato y lo hacía dudar sobre la decisión de administrarle a Hermione la poción o no. Tendría que pensarlo bien, pero eso lo haría más tarde...

En la sala común se separaron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones para darse un baño y arreglarse con el propósito de bajar a cenar. Al reencontrarse más tarde frente a la chimenea, Harry la tomó por el cuello y le dio un breve pero profundo beso... acción que no escapó de la atención de los Gryffindors que en ese momento salían de sus habitaciones. Algunos se rieron burlescos, pero a ellos no les importó.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Neville al verlos, evidente contento pero sonrojado. –Hola... qué bien que estén juntos. Me alegro por ustedes.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, en un mudo gesto de agradecimiento. Tomó a su chica de la mano, y los tres bajaron al Gran Comedor charlando animadamente.

Fue bastante divertido y memorable ir viendo las diferentes expresiones en las caras de los habitantes de Hogwarts conforme atravesaron el Gran Salón sin soltarse la mano, evidentemente enamorados y felices. Se sentaron juntos en su mesa mientras Harry notaba sorpresa en la mayoría de los rostros, alegría en unos pocos y un enorme disgusto en muchos.

Comentarios de todo tipo llegaban a oídos de ambos... era evidente que todos estaban de una forma u otra fascinados con el noviazgo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger... "siempre supe que sería así...", "pero ella es tan lista. ¿qué le ve a él?...", "¡qué patéticos...!", "se ven tan lindos juntos. ¿a qué sí?..."

Él no pudo ni quiso reprimir su deseo de voltear hacia atrás a mirar la cara de Malfoy... esperaba verlo sorprendido o molesto, pero evidentemente no aterrado. Harry se sobresaltó... ¿qué significaba aquello?. ¿Qué podía resultar tan aterrorizante para Draco en su relación con Hermione que lo hacía poner esa cara?

Restándole importancia y decidido a que eso no empañaría su felicidad, desvió la mirada a la mesa de profesores... Dumbledore y McGonagall le sonreían, uno con amplitud y bondad, la otra con alegre recato. Hagrid estaba a todas luces anonadado pero feliz. Y Snape... Harry casi arroja el trago de jugo de calabaza por la nariz de la risa que le produjo la mirada de Snape... estaba seguro que ver la reencarnación de Sirius y su padre no le hubiera causado ese gesto de enorme repugnancia mezclado con furia... indudablemente, su molestia se debería a que estaría desarmada su teoría de que la poción que en ese momento elaboraba en su despacho, era para Hermione y no para Ron.

Las miradas de Harry y Hermione se encontraron entonces... ambos sonrieron y Harry pensó que si alguien le hubiera dicho en la cena de la noche anterior sobre todo lo que pasaría en tan sólo un día, hubiese creído que estaba demente y que era peor adivino que Trelawney.

Pero repentinamente, Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando notó un manchón rojo sentarse a toda prisa junto a Hermione... miró rápidamente hacia ahí y con enorme disgusto percibió a Ginny acercar su rostro al oído de la chica castaña, acto que disimuló haciendo como que se estiraba para alcanzar el platón de las piernas de pollo.

-De verdad que eres estúpida, Hermione... –le murmuró con amargura la pelirroja. -¿Te conformas con ser plato de segunda mesa?... después de lo que Harry vivió conmigo tú le parecerás poca cosa.

Harry sintió arder su cuerpo completo de furia y de una imperiosa necesidad de hechizar a la Weasley ahí mismo y delante de todos. Se puso de pie impulsivamente, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de varios en la mesa...

Pero Hermione estaba impasible... tranquilamente, tomó a Harry del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en el banco de nuevo, al tiempo que le acercaba a Ginny el plato de comida que fingía querer alcanzar. Miró a Harry a los ojos y él vio encantado que ella no creía las crueles palabras de la chica... esto lo calmó casi de inmediato.

Hermione volteó de nuevo hacia la recién llegada y le dijo con voz firme y fingidamente afectada:

-Cielos, Ginny... de verdad lamento tanto que tengas esas visiones y sueños. ¿Has pensado en sacar una cita en San Mungo? O tal vez prefieras que te recomiende un buen siquiatra muggle... esos son especialistas en gente como tú, loca de remate.

Harry se quedó gratamente sorprendido de la agudeza de Hermione, pero sobre todo de que su confianza en él prevaleciera a tal grado de no creer semejante mentira... y su alegría de aquella noche se vio completada al ver a la pelirroja levantarse indignada de la mesa y alejarse sin haber cenado siquiera.

-Por favor... ¡No olvides darle cariños al profesor Lockhart de nuestra parte! –le alcanzó a decir Hermione a Ginny antes de que se fuera.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry entre asombrado y divertido.

Ella lo miró con un gesto de falsa inocencia... y le sonrió de nuevo.

**----------oOo----------**

Al día siguiente Harry y Hermione estuvieron alternándose entre los dos para visitar a Ron en la enfermería y evitar que estuviera solo, sintiéndose verdaderamente responsables de que el pelirrojo permaneciera encerrado ahí. Ya pasado el efecto de la poción de amor, Ron había dejado de actuar obsesionado por ver a Luna, y en cambio parecía estar taciturno y callado.

Harry le había dejado prestada su capa a Luna para que visitase a su amigo cuando quisiera, y según supo por Ron, lo hacía cada hora libre que tenía. Quizá fuera que ella también se sintiera culpable, pero Harry descartó esa idea de inmediato, pues él nunca le dijo a la chica rubia que Ron había bebido una pócima de amor que lo tuvo loquito por ella por veinticuatro horas de su vida.

A la hora de la cena, Harry bajaba solo al Gran Comedor, pues la profesora McGonagall había mandado llamar a Hermione a su despacho desde un rato antes. El ojiverde sentía un nudo en su estómago al recordar la única razón que no lo dejaba ser completamente feliz ese día... seguramente la profesora le hablaría a la castaña sobre la administración de la poción y del posible efecto secundario que tendría sobre ella.

Harry tenía verdaderas ganas de colarse en la oficina para opinar que él creía que Hermione no ocupaba la poción ya más, pues había vuelto a escuchar sus sentimientos reales y de nuevo confiaba en Harry, pero creyó que sería muy atrevido de su parte, después de todo lo que habían pasado para convencer a Snape de elaborarla.

Resignándose y suspirando fuertemente, Harry se sacó el Mapa del Merodeador del bolsillo de la túnica mientras caminaba solitario por el pasillo del séptimo piso y murmuró tocándolo con su varita:

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"...

Con un poco de desgana, buscó a Malfoy en el mismo, sabiendo que si no aparecía sería porque en ese momento se encontraría detrás del muro que ocultaba el Salón de los Menesteres. Si fuera así, pensó en quedarse plantado esperando a que saliera para ir a cenar y descubrir de una vez por todas que demonios hacía el rubio en ese lugar...

Pero la realidad era que Malfoy sí aparecía en el mapa... estaba en el baño de un piso más abajo, y acompañado por...

No, no era posible. Algo tenía que estar mal. Harry plegó el mapa a toda prisa y se echó a correr bajando por las escaleras hasta la puerta del cuarto de aseo, dónde se detuvo en seco y entreabrió un poco la puerta para escuchar a las personas que estaban dentro... un par de personas que Harry jamás se imaginó tuvieran algo que ver la una con la otra.

-Entiende... ¡entiéndeme! –la voz de Draco, que sonaba a impotencia furiosa, se escuchó por la pequeña abertura. –Necesito lograrlo... se me va la vida en ello. ¿es que no te importa?

-No seas injusto conmigo, Draco... –dijo ella, en un tono que no era una súplica sino una orden. –Claro que me importa... Y he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance por lograrlo, tú lo sabes muy bien. Todavía anoche en el comedor intenté hacerle creer cosas a ella... ¡pero ni siquiera me tomó en serio! No entiendo que le pasa… ¿Qué no me habías dicho que la maldición la volvería odiosa con Harry...?

-¡Pues eso fue lo que me dijo Snape!... El muy imbécil, no le tengo confianza, pero por lo menos ese día que elaboraba la primera poción me soltó la sopa de lo que le pasaba a Potter y las consecuencias si él y ella tenían ese tipo de relaciones... le causaba mucha gracia, decía que era obvio que Potter, igual de perdedor a su padre, terminaría también con una sangre sucia... claro, pues no tiene ni idea de la misión que me fue asignada... No tiene ni idea.

-Debiste habérselo dicho –comentó Ginny de manera cortante. –Por lo menos así podía haber hecho mal la poción o algo, para evitar aliviar a Harry... eso te hubiera ayudado. ¿no?

-¿No te digo que no confío en él, tonta? Mi tía Bella me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que no era de fiar. No sabemos realmente de qué lado esta su fidelidad. Por eso te pedí ayuda a ti... pero me has fallado completamente.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga Draco? –gritó ella perdiendo la paciencia. -¡Si casi me le meto en la cama a Harry y aún así no parece reaccionar conmigo!

-¡CÁLLATE! No quiero saber ese tipo de detalles... no tolero ni siquiera el hecho de imaginar que tú y ese maldito cara rajada...

Ella rió de un modo tan duro que a Harry se le enchinaron los pelos de la nuca al oírla... estaba realmente atónito, pero escuchando aquello, muchas cosas cobraban sentido para él ahora...

-Claro... muy cómodo de tu parte no querer saber "detalles"... me pides que vaya y haga lo posible por separarlos, incluido eso... y ahora te molesta... –soltó una risita y preguntó: -¿Acaso estarás celoso?

Hubo una larga pausa... Harry agudizó el oído, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?. ¿En qué momento ocurrió?.¿Cómo Ginny era capaz de eso...?

-Te quiero sólo para mí... –dijo Malfoy por fin en un ronco susurro. – No soporto ni siquiera pensar en que él te toque.

-Pues no lo ha hecho. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-¡Por supuesto...! –exclamó él, irónico. –Tan tranquilo como alguien que sabe que morirá por no haber logrado su cometido. ¿Te crees que mi Señor Oscuro me perdonará esto?

Silencio de nuevo. Harry casi podía percibir el pesado ambiente reinante dentro del baño... De repente, Draco afirmó en un murmullo:

-De cualquier forma… tú y yo nunca podremos… Quiero decir, prefiero morir que saber que Potter te ha siquiera tocado –pasaron unos segundos y finalizó: -Me alegra mucho que no lo hiciera, no me importa lo que pase...

-¡No digas eso! –le exigió ella. Sonaba desesperada. –No te des por vencido, debemos pensar en algo... Hermione aún está bajo la maldición, lo sé... Luna Lovegood me ha contado que Snape se encuentra elaborando otra poción justo ahora... quizá si la saboteamos o algo...

-¿De que serviría? –ahora era Draco el que reía. –Parece que esa estúpida sangre sucia ha podido luchar contra su maldición... tampoco se tragó las mentiras que yo le dije. Resultó más fuerte de lo que creí. Es probable que ni siquiera necesite tomarla ya.

-¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!. ¡No puedes morir, Draco!... no puedes –su voz se fue haciendo más pausada, como si luchara contra el llanto. –No lo soportaría...

-Ven conmigo –le suplicó él de pronto. –Cumpliré mi otra misión, estoy seguro de ello, y sé que el Señor Oscuro estará tan contento que tal vez me perdone esta... podremos estar juntos entonces.

Harry se espantó totalmente. ¿Ginny una mortífaga?. ¿Enamorada de Malfoy? Tenía que negarse a eso, tenía que pensar en su familia. Y como si ella escuchara los pensamientos de Harry, le respondió a Draco:

-No. Desde el principio te advertí que nunca me pidieras eso. Una cosa es lo que siento por ti y otra es que traicione a mi familia completa yéndome a las filas de tu gente... mi madre se moriría de sólo saberlo.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí, dulce Ginny? –musitó Draco provocativamente, causando que Harry sintiera náuseas.

Ginny no respondió. Harry pegó la oreja a la puerta, deseando saber más de las misiones de las que Malfoy hablaba... pero ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra. Pasaron los segundos y al ver que ni Malfoy ni Ginny parecían dispuestos a revelar más información, Harry se atrevió a asomar un poco la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Lo que vio lo dejó completamente pasmado y pegado al suelo de la impresión.

Draco tenía a la pelirroja totalmente prisionera entre su propio cuerpo y un lavamanos... la besaba con una furia tal, que parecía estar sufriendo con aquello más que gozándolo. Sintiéndose terrible por observar esa escena que le revelaba la traición de Ginny a los Weasley, Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras notaba las manos de Malfoy acariciar con desespero las piernas de ella y deslizarse por debajo de su falda.

Ginny gimió al sentir esa caricia y abrió los ojos... dándose cuenta horrorizada, de la presencia de Harry, quien permanecía estático y aturdido en el umbral.

* * *

_"Actualzación realizada..."_

Julieta cierra el pergamino amarillento y sólo puede prometer:

_"¡Nos veremos pronto! Ok?"_


	26. El error y la decisión

**Capítulo 26**

**El error y la decisión**

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Harry se lamentaría profundamente de no haber salido huyendo cuando Ginny lo descubrió espiando en el baño… hubiera sido lo mejor y lo más sensato. No habría pasado _aquello… _un error que le estaba saliendo caro.

Pero no, no huyó. Sólo se quedó ahí, de pie… congelado de la impresión y del desconcierto, como intentando convencerse que lo que sus ojos veían no era lo que parecía ser. Esperando de alguna manera que la pelirroja no estuviera correspondiendo a ese apasionado beso y entonces Harry tuviera que entrar a salvarla de las garras del infame Malfoy… Pero no era así.

En cuanto la chica lo vio parado en la puerta, sólo le tomó un segundo reaccionar. Aún antes de separar sus labios de los de Draco, colocó sus manos en su pecho y con fuerza, lo aventó lejos de ella. Malfoy la miró incrédulo, todavía jadeante de pasión… abrió la boca, tal vez para preguntar que demonios le pasaba, cuando pareció percatarse que ella miraba espantada algo a sus espaldas. El rubio giró su cabeza y al ver a Harry, su rostro se puso como el granate, bien de vergüenza o bien de furia… Harry no lo sabría jamás.

De repente, un sentimiento de rabia inundó al ojiverde… pensó en Ron y el dolor que le causaría saber con quién estaba liada su hermana. No era que a Harry le importara lo que hiciera ella, pero tuvo claro que con su actitud dañaría a unas de las personas más estimadas por él: la familia Weasley completa. Así que cuando vio a Malfoy sacar con rapidez su varita, casi por instinto, él también lo hizo, dispuesto a lo que fuera…

-¡_Incarcerus_!

Apenas si alcanzó a agachar la cabeza cuando el hechizo lanzado por Malfoy le rozó por encima e hizo añicos la lámpara que se encontraba junto a la puerta. Furioso por el atrevimiento del rubio, Harry le apuntó y pensó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡_Levicorpus_!".

-¡_Impedimenta_! –exclamó Malfoy bloqueando el embrujo de Harry, y de nuevo blandió su varita hacia él.

Ginny, que había permanecido hasta ese momento paralizada junto al lavamanos donde Draco y ella se habían besado y acariciado un momento antes, pareció reaccionar de repente y sacó también su varita, al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡_Petrificus totalus_! –y le lanzó el hechizo a Harry.

-¡_Desmaius_! –embrujaba a su vez Draco.

Harry tuvo que arrojarse al suelo cuan largo era para poder evitar ambos hechizos, los cuales se cruzaron a su espalda y le dieron con extrema violencia a la puerta, que casi vuela de sus goznes por el doble impacto. Sin ver realmente a quien apuntaba ya que estaba cegado momentáneamente por el aserrín que caía de la puerta dañada, Harry decidió quitar a alguien de en medio…

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó enardecido.

-¡AH! –se quejó Ginny, cuando su varita se desprendió con brutalidad de su mano y se perdió entre los cubículos de los sanitarios.

Y aún antes de que ella y Malfoy reaccionaran a eso, Harry atacó de nuevo, totalmente desesperado por salir ileso de ahí.

-¡_Locomotor mortis_!

Malfoy se hizo a un lado con agilidad para evitar que Harry le uniera las piernas con su hechizo, al tiempo que Ginny casi se caía al precipitarse a los cubículos a buscar su varita… el embrujo de Harry destrozó el lavamanos que estaba detrás de ellos y provocó que el agua saliera en un grueso chorro por la llave rota…

-¡Estás muerto, Potter! –escupió Malfoy, con el rostro contorsionado y morado de furia. Apuntó de nuevo al muchacho que se había quedado tumbado en el piso, el cual empezaba a inundarse por momentos… Harry sintió su túnica mojarse rápidamente y angustiado al ver que Draco lo atacaría de nuevo, levantó su varita desesperado por evitarlo.

-¡_Cru_…! –empezó a gritar el rubio, fuera de sí.

-¡_Sectumsempra_! –vociferó Harry frenético, recordando de pronto un hechizo anotado en su libro de Pociones.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue la situación más terrorífica de la que Harry tuviera memoria después… especialmente agobiante porque fue él mismo quien la provocó. Ese hechizo, cuyos efectos ignoraba, cortó a Draco por el pecho y la cara como si Harry lo hubiera atacado con una gran y filosa espada. Malfoy perdió sangre de ambas heridas con una rapidez pasmosa, mientras se desplomaba sin fuerzas sobre el frío y mojado suelo del baño.

Harry se levantó tambaleante, pávido y sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer. A su lado, Ginny soltó un desgarrador grito que el ojiverde juraba se había oído por todo el castillo.

-¡DRACO!. ¡Por Merlín…! –chilló y miró a Harry horrorizada. -¿Qué le hiciste?. ¡LO HAS MATADO!

_¿Matado…?_ Harry, incrédulo, la observó tirarse sobre Draco, quien temblaba y se convulsionaba en pavorosos espasmos, entre su propia sangre y el agua…

-¡Draco!. ¡No mueras, por favor…! –lloriqueaba Ginny sobre él, mientras le acariciaba ansiosa su amoratado rostro y su cabello empapado…

Malfoy le dirigió a la chica una mirada vidriosa y cargada de desesperanza, mientras ella gemía y derramaba gruesas lágrimas de dolor y angustia.

_Por Merlín bendito… ¿Qué he hecho?_, se preguntó Harry, deseando estar viviendo una pesadilla y poder despertar de inmediato. Tenía que hacer algo… cualquier cosa.

Estaba por lanzarse hacia ellos para intentar cargar a Draco a la enfermería o lo que fuera, cuando de repente percibió a alguien pasando con velocidad a su lado, empujándolo con violencia fuera de su camino.

Ligeramente noqueado, Harry vio a Snape pasarlo de largo y mirar estupefacto a Malfoy… El muchacho supuso que tal vez, provincialmente, el profesor había escuchado el grito de Ginny y había acudido a averiguar que pasaba ahí. Borrando toda turbación de su gesto, Snape se inclinó sobre Draco y sacó su varita… sanándolo casi de inmediato al murmurar un desconocido contrahechizo que parecía sonar como una canción.

Aliviado al ver las heridas de Malfoy cerrarse por completo, Harry sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo… que tan cerca había estado de convertirse en asesino. Tanto, que se estremecía sin poder evitarlo tan sólo de pensarlo.

Snape ayudó a Draco a incorporarse y lo llevó casi a rastras a la enfermería, seguido muy de cerca por Ginny, quien le dirigió a Harry una última mirada llena de aprensión… el muchacho no supo si fue por lo que acababa de hacer él o por lo que él la descubrió haciendo a ella.

Tuvo que esperar en el baño lleno de agua y sangre a que Snape volviera, pues él así se lo había ordenado antes de salir… con la voz cargada de helado odio.

Al regresar su odiado profesor, éste le cuestionó con enorme dureza quién era la persona que le había enseñado ese hechizo de magia oscura… Harry se quedó de una pieza al oír eso. _¿Magia oscura…? _Se sintió traicionado por el Príncipe y su libro… cayó en cuenta que Hermione había tenido la razón sobre eso todo el tiempo.

Y por supuesto, Harry no le confesó a Snape que el hechizo lo leyó en su libro de Pociones, pues eso implicaría que el profesor le requeriría el mismo y descubriría todos los consejos escritos en él por el misterioso Príncipe; los cuales habían ayudado al muchacho a convertirse en un as en la materia sin merecerlo…

Pero Snape, sospechando algo o haciendo uso de su habilidad en Legeremancia, no se tragó las mentiras de Harry… Lo castigó a pasar en detención las mañanas de todos los sábados que restaban del curso… casi una docena de los mejores días del verano encerrado en la apestosa mazmorra que él llamaba despacho.

Harry casi le suplica cuando, aterrado, se dio cuenta que el castigo interfería con la final de quidditch a jugarse ese mismo sábado en la mañana… pero para Snape, quien a todas luces lo había hecho así a propósito, el evitar que Harry acudiera al partido fue, obviamente, un motivo más para sonreír maquiavélicamente.

**----------oOo----------**

Sintiéndose culpable hasta los huesos y después de haber soportado una dura reprimenda por parte de McGonagall dónde ella le dijo que se sintiera agradecido con su "insignificante" castigo, Harry caminaba derrotado hacia la enfermería del castillo.

Se había perdido la cena pero no le importaba en lo absoluto… el hambre se había esfumado junto con sus esperanzas de ganar la Copa de Quidditch de ese año. Acababa de hablar con Katie, Demelza, Jimmy y Ritchie sobre su castigo y su imposibilidad de jugar el partido, lo cual los había puesto furiosos en su contra, sumado al hecho que sabían que Ron estaba incapacitado por alguna extraña enfermedad cuyo nombre Harry no les quiso revelar… y por si eso fuera poco, no había rastro de Ginny por ningún lado y Harry no tenía idea si ella seguiría en el equipo después de lo que había pasado.

_Tendré que conseguir tres sustitutos para el juego… Ginny, Ron y yo mismo… así será imposible ganarlo_, pensaba alicaído.

Terminó de recorrer el ya oscuro y silencioso pasillo, y al llegar ante la puerta de la enfermería dudó en entrar… era seguro que ahí estaría Draco, y no podía imaginar cuál sería la reacción del rubio al ver a Harry después de lo ocurrido…

Pero también estaba Ron. Y suponía que Hermione también, pues no la había visto en la sala común… Y a ella la necesitaba con desesperación. Requería verla, saber qué pensaba de él después de lo que había hecho. No le importaba si le decía "te lo dije", por que realmente _sí se lo había dicho_… ella le había advertido sobre esos hechizos desconocidos y anotados misteriosamente en su libro, y él no le había hecho caso. Y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Suspiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, intentando no pensar en lo que pasaría dentro cuando Malfoy lo miraba entrar.

Lo primero que sintió al ver a Hermione arrojarse a sus brazos y apretarlo como si no lo hubiese visto en años, fue sorpresa… pero inmediatamente la suplió por un enorme agradecimiento. Harry la abrazó a su vez, tan fuerte como se podía permitir sin lastimarla… sumergió su rostro en su enmarañado cabello y volvió a suspirar… pero ahora su sentimiento fue de gratificante alivio.

-¿No estás enojada conmigo? –le susurró Harry sin levantar su cara de entre su cabello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo preservar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible…

-Claro que estoy enojada… -le respondió ella en un murmullo, pero en su voz no había rastro de molestia. –Pero estoy más feliz de verte a salvo…

Deseando evadir por unos minutos la dura realidad, Harry la sostuvo en ese abrazo por un largo tiempo… sintió que los ojos se le humedecían inevitablemente, tal era su emoción de saberse comprendido por la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Avergonzado hasta la médula por ello, apretó más los ojos intentando evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de éstos. Acarició con suavidad la espalda de Hermione… subiendo una mano hasta su melena y perdiéndose en la suavidad de ella… Por tercera ocasión, un suspiro escapó de su boca.

-Por favor… ya dejen de contar dinero delante de los pobres, ustedes dos… -escuchó decir quedamente a Ron.

Harry rió por el comentario de su amigo y tuvo por fin el valor de levantar su mirada hacia la habitación. Ron los miraba divertido desde su cama, y al lado de ésta flotaba la cabeza de Luna, aparentemente sin cuerpo alguno que la sostuviera.

Harry parpadeó desconcertado, pero entonces recordó que ella estaba usando aún su capa de invisibilidad… rió un poco más fuerte por lo gracioso de verla así, como una especie de querubín rubio que velaba por su amigo.

Hermione soltó su abrazo y Harry la dejó ir. Buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar a Malfoy… pero no se veía, por lo menos no cerca de ahí. Hermione pareció notar lo que Harry pensaba, porque le masculló:

-Malfoy está en un privado al fondo, Harry… suponemos que no puede oírnos, pero de todas formas…

-¿En un privado? –Harry se desconcertó, ni siquiera sabía que hubiera habitaciones privadas en la enfermería. -¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos… cuando Snape lo trajo, nos miró con enorme desprecio y le dijo a madame Pomfrey que sería lo mejor. Me imagino que para evitar una pelea con Ron… o contigo.

Harry no comentó nada. Su vista se perdió en una pequeña línea de luz que brillaba al final de la larga enfermería y que suponía sería la habitación de Draco… una enorme y caliente punzada de remordimiento le cruzó el alma…

-Harry. ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Hermione evidentemente preocupada.

Él la miró a los ojos… notó su miedo, su pena y se sintió peor con él mismo. Asintió con la cabeza para no preocuparla más. De repente recordó el episodio en el baño y se preguntó que tanto sabrían sus amigos sobre el mismo, concretamente del hecho que Ginny se encontraba presente… volteó hacia con Ron para intentar descubrir alguna señal en su comportamiento que le indicara si lo sabía o no, pero lo encontró tan despreocupado como siempre.

-¿Nos contarás por fin lo que sucedió, camarada? –le cuestionó el pelirrojo con indudable curiosidad. –Sólo sabemos lo que Snape le dijo a madame Pomfrey y no fue mucho en realidad… pero eso sí, le dejó muy en claro que había sido tu obra y que iría a hablar con la profesora McGonagall de eso…

-Sí… ya habló ella conmigo –contestó Harry cansinamente. –Y Snape ya se encargó de mi castigo…

En pocas palabras y sintiendo una gran vergüenza, terminó de contarles a sus amigos lo que pasó en el baño, absteniéndose de incluir a Ginny en el informe… no quería ser él quien le dijera a Ron que su hermana pequeña estaba enamorada de su eterno enemigo. No ahora… no todavía. Tenía la certeza de que Ron se levantaría a terminar de asesinar a Malfoy si supiera la verdad.

Finalizó el relato diciéndoles que lo más seguro era que perderían el partido, pues él no podría jugar y era obvio que Ron tampoco.

-¡Espera, Harry! –lo interrumpió Ron. -¡Yo sí voy a jugar el partido!

-¿De qué hablas, Ron? –le cuestionó Harry desganado. –Si McGonagall me dijo que no podías salir que aquí hasta…

-¡Vamos, Harry! –dijo Ron entre risas. -¿Realmente crees que la profesora le haría _eso_ a su propio equipo en la Final de Quidditch? Ella vino y me dijo que me daría un permiso especial para salir de la enfermería sólo para jugar el partido…

Harry esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que debía haber esperado eso de McGonagall… indudablemente su espíritu hincha había sido más potente que su preocupación por seguir aparentando la supuesta maldición de Ron, no pudiendo resistirse a ayudar a su equipo a ganar la Copa. Sintiéndose un poco más animado, Harry preguntó, dirigiéndose a su rubia amiga de Ravenclaw:

-¿Y tú comentaras el partido de nuevo, Luna? Es que la última vez que lo hiciste estuvo realmente… –pensó en decir "divertido", pero lo sustituyó por: -_interesante_.

Luna rió de buena gana junto con Hermione, mientras Ron ponía cara de deprimido al responder por ella:

-No… no podrá. La condición que McGonagall nos ha puesto para que yo pueda jugar es que Luna no deberá estar en el Estadio… se supone que yo no la debo ver.

-Así es… -le secundó Luna, dejando de reír. Y mirando a Ron, concluyó: –Tendré que perderme el… partido. Con lo que me gusta ver a… todos jugar.

-Lo siento, todo es mi culpa… -murmuró Harry sintiéndose responsable de eso… parecía que el remordimiento era su sentimiento más común los últimos días. –Y yo ni siquiera podré jugar… no se me ocurre quien diablos me podrá sustituir.

-Pero. ¿de qué hablas, Harry? –exclamó Ron, entusiasmado. -Si Ginny es una estupenda buscadora también. Claro, no tan buena como tú, pero no podrás negar que consigue atrapar la snitch… ¡Podrías poner a Dean de cazador y así ella…!

Y Ron se empecinó en darle mil consejos de cómo podrían armar un buen equipo de quidditch para ese día, mientras Harry hacía como que le oía cuando en realidad su mente se perdía en los ojos marrones de Hermione, quien lo miraba compasiva. Ella pareció notar algo en su mirar, porque le tomó la mano y se la apretó, en un mudo gesto de apoyo.

Se acercó a él y le susurró en su oreja:

-No te preocupes… el equipo podrá lograrlo. Has hecho un buen trabajo con ellos.

Harry tragó saliva y movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo… tendría que hablar con Ginny más tarde para preguntarle si jugaría o no. Eso lo mortificó, pues no sabía como reaccionaría la pelirroja hacia con él. Si tan sólo no hubiera usado ese hechizo, como Hermione le había advertido… las cosas serían tan diferentes ahora.

-Tenías razón –dijo Harry de repente a su novia con voz fuerte y clara, silenciando la perorata de Ron. –Tenías toda la razón con los hechizos de ese libro… debí haberte escuchado, Hermione… y esto no hubiera pasado.

Ella lo observó sobrecogida por un momento, quizá no esperaba que Harry aceptara nunca eso. Y de inmediato, una enorme sonrisa de orgullo y reconocimiento surcó su lindo rostro… se quedaron viendo un largo momento, y el muchacho hubiera jurado que ella estaba por besarlo, cuando Ron gritó de repente:

-¡Hey!. ¡A propósito de escuchar a alguien! –Harry y Hermione lo miraron extrañados, Luna, en cambio, lo miraba con devoto interés… -Ahora que lo pienso… Si _cierta-persona-aquí-presente_ te hubiera escuchado cuando le decías que tenía la maldición y te hubiera creído, ella podía haber preparado la poción… ¿qué no? Y Luna y yo nunca nos hubiéramos metido en este embrollo…

Harry volteó con Hermione y le levantó una ceja interrogante, mientras le sonreía… él también creía que si ella le hubiese creído desde tiempo antes, se habrían ahorrado muchos líos. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Hermione rió y meneó la cabeza como cuando está segura de que todos debían saber algo de lo que sólo ella está conciente…

-Mira Ronald… -le dijo con su consabido tono de sabihonda, y Ron puso cara de aburrido. –Aunque yo le hubiese creído a Harry antes que ustedes pasaran por esa farsa de tercera que tuvieron que montar, de cualquier modo, de una u otra forma, los profesores se tendrían que haber enterado…

-¿Por qué, Hermione? -le espetó el pelirrojo. -¿No podías elaborar tú solita la poción? Sí tú me escribiste en aquella carta que eras perfectamente capaz de hacerlo…

-¡Pues por supuesto que soy capaz de hacerlo! –contestó ella con autosuficiencia. –Pero te digo que algún maestro se tendría que haber enterado porque hubiera necesitado ingredientes que no son permitidos a los estudiantes… ingredientes que sólo el profesor de Pociones tiene en su despacho…

-¡Vamos!. ¡No me salgas con eso, Hermione! –le largó Ron, molesto. -¿Me lo dice alguien que en el segundo curso se atrevió a robarle ingredientes al mismísimo Snape para la poción "Multijugos"?

Hermione abrió la boca pero pareció no encontrar palabras para rebatir aquello… Harry se rió con ganas al darse cuenta que sus amigos volvían a ser los mismos de siempre… los eternos discutidores sin remedio de tonterías y similares…

-¿Multijugos? –preguntó Luna curiosa. -¿Es esa la poción que te hace desarrollar varios estómagos como las vacas…?

Antes que nadie pudiera contestarle nada, madame Pomfrey emergió de su despacho para correrlos del lugar, y apresuradamente Harry y Hermione bloquearon de su vista la cabeza de Luna para que ésta pudiera colocarse la capa por completo antes que la enfermera la descubriera…

Ya afuera de la enfermería, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de su rubia amiga, emprendiendo su camino en total silencio hacia su sala común. Deseando realizar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer antes que Ron los interrumpiera, Harry iba pensando en que ojala Hermione lo mirara de nuevo con los ojos llenos de orgullo como en aquel momento… intentó sacar el tema de los hechizos del Príncipe para retomar aquello.

-Hermione… -la llamó mientras aminoraba el paso, sin ganas de llegar a la sala común todavía. Ella también caminó más lento, y le miró con verdadera alegría.

Harry no supo que decir. Se extrañó de aquello y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

-¿Cómo que por qué? –dijo ella a su vez, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –Pues porque tú estás bien. No es que me ponga feliz que hayas usado ese hechizo de magia negra, pero… por Merlín que me alegro que no seas tú el que está en la enfermería.

Harry no le respondió nada y miró sus pies mientras caminaba… era doloroso recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde en el baño. Hermione pareció arrepentirse de lo que había dicho y tomándolo de un brazo, le murmuró:

-Lo siento, no quise decir… digo, yo sé que estuvo mal. Sé que no era tu intención hacerle eso a Malfoy… pero es que… ¡Diablos, Harry! Él te iba a hacer el _Cruciatus._ ¿qué no? Hubiera sido peor para ti y para él, pues es un hechizo imperdonable… lo hubieran expulsado. Quizá lo hubieran metido a la prisión…

Harry siguió caminando sin verla a los ojos. No se le había ocurrido aquello. Ella tenía razón. Pero de cualquier forma, él, Harry, podía haber usado cualquier otro hechizo para detenerlo… no tendría que haber usado ése que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía. Se sentía tan mal por eso que hasta se olvidó que unos momentos antes se moría por ser besado por Hermione…

-De cualquier forma terminará en Azkaban tarde o temprano –dijo Harry con frialdad. –Es un mortífago.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y Harry la imitó. Se miraron a los ojos… él esperaba, un tanto desafiante, comprobar si la chica le creía o no. Para él, eso era tan importante… Pero la duda asomaba en los ojos cafés de ella… parecía cuestionarle por qué Harry afirmaba aquello… y antes que preguntara, él le informó:

-Estaba hablando con… con alguien de Slytherin. Creo que era Pansy –mintió Harry para proteger a Ginny, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía. –Y decía que tenía dos misiones que cumplir… _misiones_, Hermione. Y mencionó que su _Señor Oscuro_ se las había encomendado… y que lo mataría si no las consumaba. ¿Y a cuántos _Señores Oscuros _conocemos tú y yo?

Harry vio con renovada satisfacción que Hermione abría los ojos espantada, al tiempo que murmuraba:

-Por las barbas de Merlín…

El muchacho emprendió la marcha de nuevo, verdaderamente complacido que ella creyera en su palabra como antaño. No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. En medio de todo, le alegraba sobremanera tener su confianza de nuevo.

Ella caminó a su lado, completamente anonadada y mirándolo con terror mal disimulado.

-¡Harry! –le exigió de pronto. - ¿Qué misiones son esas?. ¿Lo dijo?

-No… no lo mencionó. Pero estaba muy seguro de lograr por lo menos una de ellas. ¡Y apuesto mi Saeta de Fuego que tienen que ver con el maldito tiempo que pasa en la Sala de los Menesteres!

Ella lo acompañó sin decir más. Caminaron el tramo de escalera que les faltaba y llegaron ante el retrato de la dama gorda. Hermione dijo la contraseña y entraron, esperando que ya no hubiese gente impertinente a la vista.

Y efectivamente, no había. Harry la acompañó hasta el pie de las escaleras del dormitorio de ella, donde Hermione se paró enfrente de él como aguardando algo… Harry no entendía qué. Frunció el cejo, preguntándose que deseaba ella.

Hermione pareció cansarse de esperar y suspiró con tristeza.

-Buenas noches, Harry –le dijo seriamente y le dio la espalda para subir los escalones.

Y entonces, de golpe, el muchacho recordó que ella era su novia de nuevo, y que podía besarla cuando quisiese, como en ese momento… Dio un largo paso adelante para alcanzarla antes de que se le fuera y la tomó con suavidad de una mano. Ella volteó con una sonrisa en los labios y se acercó a él…

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Harry percibió de nuevo un brillo de aprecio en la mirada marrón de los de ella, lo cual lo hizo sentir dichoso… Y al mismo tiempo que saboreaba sus labios ansiosos y húmedos, se sintió el ser más feliz del mundo. Su Hermione estaba orgullosa de él… eso siempre lo hacía sentir tan bien. Ella lo amaba… ella le reconocía su valor de darse cuenta que había cometido un error, y en vez de decirle "te lo dije"… lo besaba con pasión.

Harry sintió el deseo despertar en su interior y la tomó de las mejillas mientras degustaba su boca con candente ritmo… las deslizó por su cuello y hombros, para terminar de recorrer su espalda y la atrajo hacia él con efusión.

Hermione gimió tan reservadamente que su sonido casi se perdía en la boca de ambos… Y como si fuera una maldición por sí mismo, de repente vino a la mente de Harry el recuerdo del efecto que la poción tendría sobre la memoria de su novia…

Con el temor y el dolor posesionándose de su corazón, Harry no pudo sostener por más tiempo su beso y separó sus labios de los de la chica. Sin abrir los ojos, recargó su frente sobre la de ella. _No tiene caso, no tiene… ella no recordará nada, me olvidará… olvidará todo lo que hemos vivido… quizá no me ame más_. Tragó saliva en un intento de no dejarse llevar por su desazón y, entonces, la escuchó musitar:

-Harry… no te preocupes por eso.

Abrió sus verdes ojos y al ver resolución en los de ella, él supo que Hermione sabía. Pero. ¿cómo podía ser?

Entonces recordó que McGonagall había hablado con ella esa tarde. La profesora debía habérselo dicho_… _Pensó en peguntarle como le pedía que no se preocupara, si temía perderla; pero ella, mirándolo con determinación, se le adelantó:

-No quiero olvidar nada, Harry… Y yo… creo que soy capaz de… quiero decir… le he dicho a McGonagall que… he decidido no tomar la poción.

* * *

**Aclaración de la autora:**

Por supuesto, he dicho que este ff está basado en la historia del libro 6, lo cual me obliga a "casi" transcribir algunas escenas del mencionado para mayor entendimiento de la trama. Es algo que trato de evitar en lo posible para no aburrir a los que ya leyeron el libro y no hacer sólo una repetición del mismo... Pero en el caso de la pelea entre Draco y Harry, he tenido que escribirla casi igual a como la escribió JK por considerarla importante para el desarrollo demi historia.

Pido disculpas si los he aburrido…


	27. Revelaciones y resoluciones

**Capítulo 27**

**Revelaciones y resoluciones**

-¿No? –preguntó Harry en un suspiro anhelante. -¿No tomarás la poción?

Se alejó un paso de ella para poder apreciar mejor sus ojos y su rostro. Hermione tenía el semblante tranquilo y resuelto… y Harry sabía muy bien que ella rara vez cambiaba de opinión cuando llegaba a una conclusión. Pero aunque su corazón hubiera estado deseando que ella no olvidara nada, había algo en la resolución de ella que lo asustaba un poco. Creía que había tantas razones para no dejar de beber la poción, que eso se convertía en un obstáculo insalvable…

-¿Se lo dijiste a McGonagall? –le preguntó nervioso, y ella asintió con una sonrisa. -¿Y qué te contestó?

-Bueno… -respondió Hermione alzándose de hombros, dando a entender que la opinión de la profesora no le importaba mucho de todas maneras. –Después de tener una plática un tanto… embarazosa… ¡debiste haberme dicho que la profesora sabía lo que hemos hecho, Harry! Casi me muero de la pena cuando me lo dijo…

-Lo siento… lo olvidé –murmuró él.

-No importa… se mostró muy comprensiva. Habló conmigo sobre la necesidad de usar la poción y los efectos que tendré por hacerlo. Ella cree que debo tomarla, pero que, al final, es mi decisión. Dice no me puede obligar, y asegura que si no lo hago, la maldición siempre vivirá conmigo; como un virus o algo así…

-Dispuesta a atacar en cuanto bajen tus defensas. ¿no? –completó Harry preocupado. Hermione no dijo nada y él continuó: –La verdad, yo tampoco quisiera que tu memoria sea el precio que tengamos que pagar por quitarnos de encima a la maldición… Pero… ¿no será peor si no lo haces?

-¿Peor? –exclamó Hermione, quien empezaba a impacientarse, como si la actitud de Harry la desconcertara. -¿Qué puede ser peor que olvidar _todo_ lo que he hecho en los últimos cuatro meses?

-Pues… -masculló él, pero ella no lo dejó hablar.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que me asusta eso, Harry? –preguntó ella molesta. –Si tomara la poción sería como despertar al día siguiente de cuando tú tomaste la tuya… la noche de nuestra primera vez –la voz se le suavizó al decir la última frase y giró su rostro a otro lado. Agregó, con voz triste: –_Esa noche_ quedaría en el olvido… y todas las demás. Olvidaría que me amas… que tú y yo hemos sido algo más que amigos… todo lo que hemos vivido: lo bueno y lo malo. ¡Y eso sin contar lo que he aprendido y estudiado en las clases desde Enero hasta hoy!

-Pero… -balbuceó Harry temeroso. -¿Y si vuelve la maldición, Hermione?. ¿Si esta vez logra vencer a tus verdaderos sentimientos?... Yo te perdería, quizá para siempre… y eso no lo soportaría. No otra vez.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente enojada. Suspiró ruidosamente al tiempo que miraba algún punto lejano de la sala común.

-¡Vaya! –dijo después de unos segundos. –De verdad creí que te alegrarías de mi decisión. Pero veo que…

De pronto, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió emitiendo su característico chillido, y Hermione se interrumpió en su frase. Ambos miraron en esa dirección esperando que alguien entrara, sorprendidos porque ya pasaba por mucho de la hora permitida por Filch para andar por el Castillo. Pero pasaron los segundos y nadie entró, y entonces el retrato se cerró de nuevo con lentitud. Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados, sin entender lo que había ocurrido.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos esta charla para mañana, Hermione –le sugirió él con suavidad, mirando con sospecha hacia la solitaria sala común.

-¡Bien! –espetó ella, y antes que Harry pudiera decir otra cosa, se dio media vuelta y subió con rapidez las escaleras alejándose de él.

Harry la miró irse con la boca abierta, sin haber tenido tiempo siquiera de despedirse… menos de darle otro beso. Movió la cabeza frustrado, tratando de comprender que era lo que le había dicho que la hizo enfurecer tanto… Después de todo, tomar o no tomar la poción no era una decisión fácil, implicaba muchas cosas y era asunto de los dos. ¿qué no? Tendría que hablar con ella en la mañana…

Giró su cuerpo para dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de los chicos cuando una voz femenina le susurró, casi de modo imperceptible, justo a su lado:

-¿Harry?... ¿Podemos hablar?

El muchacho volteó sobresaltado, esperando ver a Hermione, pero ella no estaba… de hecho, no estaba nadie… Pero. ¿qué pasaba ahí?. ¿Quién…?

Entonces, alguien se despojó con brusquedad de la capa de Invisibilidad en sus narices, sacándole un susto enorme. Era Ginny, y tenía una expresión de gran sufrimiento en el rostro.

-_¿Tú?_ –murmuró él, mirándola con ingente desprecio. -¿Qué diablos haces _tú_ con _la capa de mi padre?_

-¡Se la pedí a Luna!... Le dije que tú me mandabas por ella y me creyó… –explicó ella, mientras la doblaba con cuidado y se la devolvía a Harry, temerosa.

Él se la arrebató con disgusto, realmente le indignaba el hecho que ella la hubiera utilizado; seguramente para visitar a Draco en la enfermería sin que Ron la viera…

-¡Bien! –le soltó Harry, muy enojado. –Por lo menos has tenido la decencia de devolvérmela… Espero que te haya sido de utilidad, ya me imagino para qué la has usado. Y por cierto… tú no mereces una amiga como Luna… Ella se equivoca al confiar en ti… -terminó de decir con crueldad.

De repente, los ojos castaños de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas… y eso, sumado al deplorable estado que presentaba, conmovió a Harry sin poderlo evitar… La chica tenía sus ojos hinchados de llorar, y sus ropas estaban sucias, arrugadas y manchadas de sangre. El muchacho sintió náuseas sólo de recordar que él era el culpable de toda esa sangre derramada.

Queriendo terminar cuánto antes con eso, le dio la espalda a la pelirroja y con el propósito de marcharse a su habitación, empezó a caminar… A pesar de toda la lástima que la Weasley le pudiera causar, no dejaba de ser sólo una traidora…

-¡Harry! –le suplicó ella, sin levantar la voz. Su tono era desesperación pura. -¡Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor!

Harry no deseaba escucharla, pero de repente pensó en Ron. Y en la señora Weasley… en toda la familia de esa chica, y algo le dijo que le debía una última oportunidad: la de intentar explicarse. Aunque fuera sólo por el cariño que le tenía a sus hermanos y padres… Se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones… en la oscuridad de la sala común se quedó plantado frente a la lastimosa Ginny, esperando a lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Ella pareció darse cuenta del odio en los ojos de Harry, y casi sin poder creer que le diera un minuto para escucharla, limpió su rostro surcado de lágrimas y mugre, y le susurró:

-Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es difícil. Sé que me odias y te entiendo, y no me importa que lo hagas. Hace mucho que lo que tú sientes me ha dejado de importar, Harry. Así ha tenido que ser…

Harry suspiró fastidiado… no entendía que era lo que le quería decir la muchacha. Si era tan egoísta para no pensar en el daño que les habían hecho ellos a Harry y Hermione. ¿Qué tenía que hablar con él?

-Entiendo que no quieras explicaciones de mi parte, Harry –continuó ella en un hilo de voz. Parecía llena de desdicha y Harry, por más que quiso, no pudo dejar de sentir compasión. Y eso le molestó, pues él quería odiarla, no compadecerla. Ginny, después de limpiarse la nariz, prosiguió: -Así que sólo te pediré algo: necesito que me jures… que me prometas… que no le dirás a _nadie_ lo que _me has visto hacer_ el día de hoy… Por favor.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por el temor de hacer ruido y despertar a alguien… ¡de veras que esa chica era descarada!

-Creo que tú no estás en posición de pedirme que te jure nada –le dijo con todo el desagrado que fue capaz, apuntándola con su dedo índice. –De verdad que me asombra tu osadía. ¡después que me he dado cuenta de todo lo que nos has estado haciendo, a Hermione y a mí!. ¡Tú y ese maldito, sabían de nuestra maldición y se aprovecharon de ello para hacernos la vida imposible!

-¡Sí, Harry, tienes razón, pero…! –quiso interrumpirlo ella, pero él habló más fuerte:

-¡De ese malvado hurón no me extraña, ha sido nuestro enemigo todo el tiempo!... Pero. ¿tú, Ginebra? –la miró con infinito asco e incredulidad, desahogando toda la furia que había reprimido durante la tarde. –Tú eras nuestra amiga. De Hermione y mía. ¿Cómo nos pudiste traicionar así?... Perdóname, pero no te entiendo. Y ahora vienes y pretendes que yo te…

-Entonces. ¿le dirás a Ron? –le gritó ella, furiosa. -¿Y a mi madre?. ¿A todos?

Harry no le respondió… de cualquier modo él no se atrevería a hacerlo. Pero no le daría el gusto de decírselo a ella, pues no lo hacía por proteger a Ginny, sino por ahorrarles la pena a los demás.

Ginny respiraba agitada, mientras miraba nerviosa a Harry, como si pensara que él sí sería capaz de contarle a su familia lo que había hecho ese año en Hogwarts… Suavizando su tono de nuevo, le volvió a rogar:

-Por favor Harry… sólo escúchame. Necesito que me ayudes a que mi familia no lo sepa… piensa en mi mamá, se moriría de la vergüenza al enterarse.

Harry no respondió nada. Pensó que por lo menos le quedaba algo de bondad a la pelirroja al preocuparse por el bienestar de Molly, así que decidió aprovecharse la situación para obtener información sobre las actividades de Malfoy.

-Está bien –le dijo con un tono helado. –Te prometeré que no le diré nada a nadie, pero quiero algo a cambio…

-¡Lo que sea, Harry! –exclamó ella esperanzada.

-Quiero que me digas cuales son las misiones de Malfoy, Ginny. Las dos. O las que tenga. Y quiero que me confirmes que él es un mortífago. Porque lo es. ¿verdad?

Ginny se quedó tan quieta que Harry creyó que le había lanzado el hechizo paralizante sin notarlo… ella tragó saliva y de nuevo miró al ojiverde con desprecio, mientras parecía sopesar sus alternativas. Después de unos minutos, en los cuales Harry estaba empezando a pensar que no aceptaría, ella habló por fin, con tanta amargura en la voz como si sintiera una enorme repulsión por ella misma y por Harry:

-Sí… Lo es. Es un… _mortífago_ –dijo con dolor. -Y sobre las misiones… sólo sé de una. La otra… él nunca me lo dijo.

-Mentirosa –le reclamó Harry con furia. -¡Mientes para protegerlo!. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?. ¿No comprendes que la vida de alguien podría estar en peligro?

-¡Claro que hay vidas en peligro! –prorrumpió ella con desdén, volviendo a levantar la voz. -¿Por qué demonios crees que pasó todo esto, Harry Potter?. ¿Porqué Draco y yo estábamos aburridos y quisimos pasar un buen rato separándolos a Hermione y a ti?... ¡No!. ¡Tuvimos que hacerlo porque Draco está amenazado de muerte por _Él_…! Si no te separaba de Hermione, él moriría… ¡y yo no podía dejar de ayudarlo, Harry!. ¡Porque lo amo!. ¿Lo ves?. ¿No hubieras hecho tú lo mismo si la vida de la que amas hubiera estado en riesgo?

Harry abrió un poco la boca, pero no supo que decir… Realmente se lo preguntó. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por mantener a Hermione a salvo?. ¿Podrían tener Draco y Ginny una justificación?... ¿y por qué a Voldemort le importaba tanto separar a Harry de su novia?. ¿Qué tipo de misión era esa?. ¿Era una cruel broma de inicialización para Draco o qué?

-No, Ginny… -murmuró negando con la cabeza. -Eso no es excusa. Siempre hay maneras… no sé, se me ocurre que Draco podría haber hablado con Dumbledore… él lo protegería sin dudarlo. ¡No tenían que hacernos eso…!

Ginny dejó salir una risotada trastornada, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, como si creyera que Harry era estúpido y no pudiera hacerlo entrar en su razonamiento.

-Ay, Harry… veo que no nos entenderás. Pero bueno… no era mi intención que lo hicieras. De cualquier forma ya estarás contento. ¿no? Draco casi muere por tu culpa… –dijo la pelirroja, quien parecía pretender irse, pues dio unos pasos hacia atrás, rumbo a sus escaleras.

-¡Espera, Ginny! –la llamó irritado, y ella se detuvo. -¡Si lo que quieres es que mantenga el secreto, explícame porque diablos Malfoy nos tenía que separar a Hermione y a mí!. ¿Desde cuando _eso_ es cuestión de vida o muerte?

-Desde el momento que a _Él_ le importó, Harry –respondió Ginny en un tono gélido. –No sé por qué, así que no me lo preguntes; pero lo que sé es que _al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ le interesa mucho que tú no tengas pareja amorosa. Le dijo a Draco que evitara a toda costa que te enamoraras. Que tuvieras novia o alguien que pareciera amarte. Eso es lo que sé.

Harry se negó a creer eso… ¡era absurdo!. ¿Qué significaba?. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a Voldemort qué él tuviera novia o no? Tenía que ser una broma de pésimo gusto jugada contra Draco por parte de su señor Oscuro… una excusa para matarlo… _Quizá Voldemort planee asesinar a Draco después de todo_, pensó Harry con odio… y lo peor fue que la idea no le desagradó… sería un mortífago menos por el cual preocuparse…

-Eso es una tontería, Ginny. No lo creo…

-Pues tontería o no, esa era la misión. Evitar que tú tuvieras a tu amor verdadero –contestó ella, arrastrando las últimas palabras, a todas luces agotada emocionalmente.

A Harry se le ocurrió de repente cuestionarle de qué modo pudieron ella y Draco saber que Hermione y él eran pareja aún antes que todos los demás, cuando se suponía que era un secreto y ni siquiera Ron lo sabía…

-¿Cómo supieron? –le preguntó Harry y ella lo miró interrogante. –Quiero decir. ¿cómo supieron Draco y tú que ella y yo…? Tú lo sabías. Sabías el tipo de relación que Hermione y yo teníamos. Lo sabías, Ginny… ¿cómo….?

-Los descubrí… una noche –dijo ella rápidamente, y se sonrojó con violencia.

Harry también se sintió enrojecer al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba ella, pero no puedo evitar preguntar:

-¿Nos _descubriste_?. ¿Qué demonios quieres decir…?

-¡Eso, que los vi! –soltó ella, hastiada. -¡Ustedes, par de descuidados, haciendo… _sus cosas_ en plena sala común! Fue una noche, que yo bajaba para encontrarme con Draco… ¡Tú y ella, estaban aquí, tan emocionados que ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia!

-Dios… -atinó a susurrar Harry, mientras miraba hacia el sillón de la sala dónde él y Hermione habían hecho el amor varias veces… De verdad que habían sido negligentes. Y eso les había costado el precio de ser vistos por la peor persona posible de todo Hogwarts…

Él y Ginny se quedaron en silencio un momento… ella parecía a punto de caer desmayada, tal era su aspecto de cansancio. Harry pensaba rápidamente en todo lo que había pasado, en como las cosas se habían complicado tanto en su relación con Hermione… es que todo parecía haber estado en su contra siempre. ¿Tendrían paz algún día?... lo dudaba.

-¿Harry? –lo llamó Ginny impaciente. –Entonces… ¿tendré tu palabra?. ¿Qué no dirás nada a nadie?

Furioso, Harry la miró con renovado rencor…

-¡Por supuesto! Así tendrás la libertad de seguir siendo la amiguita secreta de Draco, hasta que algún otro se entere y entonces te descubra el pastel… o quizá tu ambición sea llegar a ser mortífaga o…

-¡Cállate! –gritó ella. -¡No sabes de lo que hablas! Yo he terminado con Draco… justo ahora vengo de ello. Por eso he necesitado tu capa… -bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo apenas audible. –Le he dicho que no puedo continuar con esta vida, a pesar de que lo amo tanto…

-No me interesa escuchar eso, Ginny –la interrumpió él, asqueado y despectivo. –Ahórrate tus palabras… pero puedes quedarte tranquila. Yo no le diré nada a nadie. Lo juro.

Ella lo vio a los ojos desafiante, pero Harry pudo distinguir un dejo de agradecimiento en su dura mirada.

-Gracias… y… de verdad, lo siento. Siento haberte tratado de hechizar allá en los baños, pero es que… estaba entre la espada y la pared. Eras tú o Draco, y yo… no sé lo que estaba pensando… No quería que le hicieras daño… De cualquier modo debí saber que lo nuestro no duraría… -mascullaba Ginny a punto del llanto. –Y ahora que le he dicho "adiós"… me siento tan vil por todo lo que hice que…

Y para contrariedad de Harry, ella se arrojó hacia él tan rápido que no pudo evitarlo, y cuando menos lo pensó, la tenía aferrada a su cuello mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas de desconsuelo. Y como las desgracias nunca vienen solas, para total horror del muchacho, descubrió a Hermione contemplando la escena desde las escaleras del dormitorio, completamente boquiabierta.

-¡Por Dios!. ¡Quítate, Ginny! –exclamó mientras la aventaba lejos de él. _¡No, no otra vez…!_ pensó aterrorizado.

Ginny se retiró del muchacho y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con Hermione, quien los miraba sin comprender… Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pues estaba seguro que la maldición la atraparía nuevamente…

-¡Maldita sea, Ginny!. ¡Lo has hecho de nuevo!– profirió enfurecido, mirándola… ahora estaba seguro que nada podría arreglar aquello, y por supuesto Ginny quedaría feliz de haberlos separado al final de todo y regresaría triunfante al lado de Draco anunciándole que su ridícula misión estaba lograda…

-¿Harry? –le llamó Hermione acongojadamente. Lucía bastante decepcionada y él joven se angustió terriblemente. -¿Qué pasa aquí?... _Esto…_ -señaló a Ginny. -¿Tiene explicación?

-Hermione… -farfulló él, probando el sabor amargo del miedo. –¡Por supuesto que tiene explicación!… Lo que pasa es que, Ginny me daba las gracias por… ¡prestarle la capa! –se le ocurrió decir a Harry a la desesperada mientras le mostraba la prenda doblada entre sus manos.

-¿La capa? Pero si Luna la tenía hace un momento… ¿a qué hora se la prestaste?. ¿Y para qué?... –Hermione tenía la apariencia de luchar fuertemente contra las ganas de golpear a alguien. -¿_Y por eso te abraza_!

Harry miró afligido a Ginny, reclamándole apoyo con los ojos. Pero sabía que era una petición echada a saco roto, pues la pelirroja jamás lo ayudaría. Ya había obtenido el juramento de su parte de que no le contaría a nadie… y estaba seguro que no movería un dedo por evitar que Hermione pensara mal de ellos.

Pero se equivocaba.

-Creo que tendremos que poner al día a Hermione, Harry… -dijo lentamente, como si le doliera o cansara demasiado hacerlo, mientras miraba fijamente a la chica de cabello castaño. –También ella tiene derecho a la verdad.

**----------oOo----------**

El hecho de que Hermione, de nueva cuenta, estuvo a punto de dudar del amor de Harry, al ver a éste con Ginny; sumado al terrible momento que el muchacho había pasado al creer que perdería a su novia para siempre… incitó a Harry a tomar una determinación.

Ya en la soledad de la madrugada, en su habitación oscura… Harry pensó que eso no podía continuar así. Y llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar que esa noche todo se había salvado al decirle Ginny la verdad a Hermione, en cualquier otro momento de su vida, en Hogwarts o fuera de ahí, con Ginny o con otra mujer… Harry siempre viviría con el temor que Hermione tuviera cualquier motivo para desconfiar y caer sin remedio en las garras de la maldición.

No podía arriesgarse a que eso pasara… no podía vivir con esa presión. Y entonces, lo decidió. Así perdiera su amor, por lo menos tendría su amistad… Así perdiera a su novia, por lo menos le quedaría el consuelo de poderla reconquistar, pues tendría de regreso a la verdadera Hermione. Sin sentimientos negativos que la torturaran. Sin dudas. Con su alma y corazón auténticos.

Así ella perdiera el recuerdo de toda su historia juntos, en las brumas del olvido… recuperaría su verdadero ser. Y Harry intentó convencerse de que eso era lo mejor, aunque doliera profundo.

**----------oOo----------**

Los siguientes dos días fueron tristes y monótonos, pues se había abierto una brecha en la relación de Harry y Hermione que ninguno de los dos podía salvar. La situación era de una _amable frialdad_ entre ellos, como si hubieran perdido algo indispensable para continuar.

Hermione esta intranquila y molesta, y Harry creía saber porque. Tenía la certeza de que haber visto a Ginny abrazándolo había derrumbado la confianza en él que tanto esfuerzo le había costado instaurar. Y aunque la pelirroja le había confesado a Hermione toda la verdad de su relación con Draco y lo que habían hecho ambos para destruir el amor de Hermione hacia Harry… parecía que ya nada podría ser igual.

También se habían enterado de que la famosa carta falsificada fue escrita por el mismo Malfoy, con toda la intención que la castaña descubriera a Harry con Ginny en los vestidores del estadio. Esto sirvió un poco para apaciguar el ánimo de la chica, pues le confirmaba que de verdad, Harry no fue el autor de la misma como él se lo había asegurado.

Por otra parte, Hermione se había negado rotundamente a seguir discutiendo con Harry el tema de la poción. Le decía que su decisión estaba tomada y no daría marcha atrás. Y esto enfadaba a Harry, ya que él pensaba que era asunto que concernía a los dos y por lo tanto, opinaba que ambos debían sopesar las ventajas y desventajas para decidir sobre eso.

Pero Hermione no comulgaba con esa idea, alegando de muy mala manera que era su propia memoria la que estaba en juego, no la de Harry; argumento que lastimó al muchacho… pero no pudo rebatir.

Así que pasaron esos días sumidos en un mutismo embarazoso, inmersos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Harry no podía imaginar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su chica, pero intuía que no era nada bueno… de hecho, estaba casi seguro que su corazón estaba sufriendo un duro embate entre la maldición y sus sentimientos reales… y que luchaba contra ella en silencio.

Y entonces, Harry también tomó su propia decisión… aunque para llevarla a cabo tuviera que traicionar a Hermione haciendo exacto lo contrario a sus deseos.

**----------oOo----------**

La profesora McGonagall inclinó su rostro pero conservó su mirada fija en la muchacha, que, sentada en el despacho de la profesora, supo mantener un semblante adusto y convincente. La maestra debía comprenderla… era su elección, ella misma se lo había dicho.

-¿Es su última palabra, señorita Granger? –le preguntó.

-Sí profesora. Estoy segura de ello –respondió Hermione… pero un escalofrío de temor le recorrió la espalda.

En realidad, ya no estaba tan confiada que fuera la mejor solución. Ese día en especial se sentía muy infeliz, ya que a la hora de la comida había discutido con Harry por décima vez, siendo el tema de su pelea el mismo que los últimos tres días…

Y lo peor, lo infinitamente mucho peor, era lo que ella estaba empezando a sentir y pensar después de cada intercambio de palabras con su novio… Aunque no se lo había confesado a Harry, ella estaba escuchando cada vez con más fuerza aquella desagradable vocecilla interior que le recalcaba cada defecto real o ficticio que el joven tuviera. Palabras como _indigno de confianza, mentiroso, malvado_… se colaban en su cerebro constantemente, sin que ella las pudiera detener.

Y aunque se negaba a aceptarlas como verdades, la realidad era que no la dejaban vivir en paz. Era como traer una piedrita dentro del zapato… pequeña e insignificante, pero a cada paso que daba le picaba y molestaba. Era la certeza de saber que está ahí, y aunque intentaba ignorarla, de alguna forma siempre llamaba su atención.

Pero ella tenía la firme convicción de que podría darle batalla y ganar la guerra sin ayuda de pociones que borraran la memoria. Sólo de pensar en eso se asustaba… ¿A quién se ocurría que Hermione querría olvidar los mejores momentos de su vida?. ¿Dejar que las bellas escenas vividas con Harry se esfumaran de su mente y corazón como si nunca hubieran existido? Ni que estuviera loca.

Después de haber estado enamorada de Harry por tanto tiempo y haber sufrido en silencio al estar él en peligro, y sin saber si en realidad ambos tendrían un mañana juntos… ¿cómo permitiría que le quitaran el tesoro que esas memorias representaban? Sobre su cadáver. Jamás lo haría. ¿Cómo saber siquiera si ella y Harry sobrevivirían a la guerra? Entonces. ¿no sería mejor disfrutar con intensidad cada día el presente y no olvidar el pasado recién vivido?

Así le costara momentos de lucha interna, no le importaba. Se sentía fuerte y creía firmemente que podría ganar. Sólo necesitaba de tiempo y que no la obligaran a tomar la poción. Por lo tanto le dijo a la profesora con la voz más serena que pudo:

-Espero que me comprenda, profesora. No puedo darme el lujo de olvidar todo lo que he aprendido en las clases de los últimos cuatro meses… -_ni lo que Harry me ha enseñado en nuestras clases particulares_, pensó con dulzura, intentando evitar sonreír.

La profesora suspiró cansinamente, pues ya había agotado todos sus argumentos para tratar de convencer a al chica. Así que sólo le quedó agregar, en tono adusto:

-De cualquier manera la poción está hecha. El profesor Snape me ha informado que estará lista mañana temprano… Y como se supone que el señor Weasley la está esperando para salir de la enfermería, mandaré a Luna Lovegood por ella… y supongo que la tendremos que desechar. Lo importante es mantener esto hasta el final.

-Gracias por entender, profesora –dijo Hermione sinceramente conmovida. –Usted ha sido maravillosa con Harry y conmigo… por no castigarnos. Por todo…

La profesora sonrió cálidamente a su alumna favorita, mientras se ponía de pie y, rodeando su escritorio, se acercaba a ella. Suavemente, le puso una mano sobre su hombro, y sin dejar de sonreírle con gran cariño, le susurró:

-De nada Hermione. Pero te pediré un gran favor… si de verdad quieres a Harry, no te rindas jamás. Él te necesita y en un futuro, te necesitará más que nunca. Es importante que estés a su lado cuando el momento crucial llegue…

Hermione entendió lo que la profesora le trató de decir. Asintió levemente sin dejar de verla a los ojos y comprendió que en sus hombros descansaba la responsabilidad del arma que, al final, destruiría a Voldemort… el amor que Harry podría sentir.

**----------oOo----------**

Esa noche en el Gran Comedor, Harry y Hermione cenaban en silencio, cómo últimamente se les había hecho triste costumbre.

Harry sabía que ella venía de ver a McGonagall, y no tenía idea que era lo que Hermione y la profesora hablaban en esas largas entrevistas sostenidas en su despacho, pues la chica nunca se lo contaba. Y muchas veces se ruborizó al imaginarlas charlando del tema del noviazgo de ellos, y añoraba de verdad los tiempos en que _eso_ seguía siendo un secreto…

En los momentos que pensaba en ello, le daban ganas de meterse debajo del mueble más cercano, pues era realmente abochornante que tanta gente supiera algo tan íntimo, algo que nunca debió saberse… _Ron, Ginny, Malfoy… ¡McGonagall y Dumbledore!... Snape lo sospecha indudablemente… ¡Hasta Dobby lo sabe!. ¿Habrá alguien más que yo no sepa?... esto es vergonzoso_, pensaba continuamente.

Y lo más extraño era lo que sucedería si lograba llevar su plan a cabo. Se preguntaba cómo soportaría vivir con los recuerdos de los momentos con Hermione sabiendo que ella los olvidaría… era bastante raro en verdad. Sabía que no le podría decir nada, que tendría que luchar por reconquistarla, que tendrían que volver a empezar…

Sería bastante absurdo que al despertar Hermione después de beber la poción, le diera la noticia: "¿Qué tal Hermione?. ¿Sabes? Haz perdido la memoria de lo sucedido en los últimos cuatro meses, pero tengo que decirte que tú y yo éramos novios y hacíamos el amor de un modo encantador…" Realmente no podría ser así. De seguro ella creería que Harry estaba loco y se espantaría. Y lo último que quería era perder la oportunidad de reconquistarla.

_Por Dios… espero que su amor por mí, el que sentía en la noche de la enfermería, siga ahí después de la poción… por favor, por favor, que así sea._

Hermione comía sin decir palabra, mirando con tristeza su plato. Le acababa de contar a Harry que la poción estaría lista para el otro día en la mañana, y que Luna la recogería para seguir manteniendo las apariencias de la maldición de Ron. Harry asintió en silencio, pensando en lo que haría esa noche con ella…

_Te diré adiós sin que te des cuenta… te diré que te amo y que lucharé por ti hasta el final de mis días. Que te podría reconquistar una y otra vez, pues si de algo estoy seguro en mi vida es, que si yo volviera a nacer… te elegiría siempre a ti._

-¿Qué pasa Harry? –preguntó ella, al notar que el muchacho la miraba.

-Hermione… -dijo él perdiéndose en sus ojos color miel, -¿Recuerdas la primera vez que subimos a la Torre de Astronomía?. ¿Tú y yo?

Indudablemente, algo brilló en la mirada de Hermione al mencionar Harry eso… ella sonrió y el chico estuvo seguro que sí lo recordaba.

-Claro que sí… fue en primer grado. Ni siquiera sabíamos que se llamaba tal. Me acuerdo que nos referíamos a ella como "la torre más alta"… Y la primera vez que subimos fue la noche que nos deshicimos de Norberto –comentó Hermione perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. Y agregó, riendo alegremente: -¡Cómo olvidarlo! Fue la primera vez que estuve a solas contigo, y bajo tu capa… ¡éramos unos niños! Y Filch nos descubrió… ¡Dios!… ¡Nos quitaron cincuenta puntos a cada uno! Fue espantoso…

Harry sonrió también, sintiendo su corazón conmoverse ante las palabras de ella y la inminencia de lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿Te gustaría ir ahí otra vez? –le preguntó cariñosamente y Hermione lo miró interrogante. –Tú y yo, de nuevo, bajo la capa… Pero claro, ahora sin Norberto y sin Filch. Sólo para recordar… viejos tiempos… ¿Te gustaría?

Hermione se demoró algunos segundos en contestar. Giró su cuerpo hacia él sin romper el contacto de sus ojos con los de Harry, y tomándolo de la mano con gran suavidad, le susurró mientras sonreía con ternura:

-Me encantaría.

_

* * *

_

_**Anuncio Publicitario por parte de los patrocinadores:**_

_Locutor de radio de voz sexy y profunda: _No se pierda la nueva churronovela de producida, escrita, dirigida y actuada por Julieta… así es, la misma que viste jeans y calza botas, y es autora de "Polvo"… y no del polvo blanco, señores, sino del de Unicornio… bueno, del cuerno, porque no de todo el unicornio se saca polvo… aunque pensándolo bien… En fin, eso no importa. Lo que debe usted saber es que si le interesa saber más detalles de la relación de Draco y Ginny dentro de la churronovela "Polvo", no debe perderse ésta… es la historia de ellos… de su amor prohibido e imposible… regalo de cumpleaños de Aiosami!

Si a usted le interesa, buscar "Crónica de un Imposible"... misma web, misma autora, misma clasificación (M, por supuesto). Con lo pervertida que soy creo que nunca haré un ff familiar... ¡jaja! _So?_


	28. Por última vez

**Dedicado a:**

Cammiel

por su cumpleaños

Y a Alexa Potter

como un presente de amistad y cariño

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**Por última vez**

**----------oOo----------**

_"Sus orbes marrones, promesa de amor_

_Mis orbes verdes, le dicen que es lo que mas anhelo yo_

_Que mi vida sin ella vivir no puedo_

_Que ahora ella es mía, mi deidad femenina_

_Que ella es la única que amaré en esta vida_

_Y que en la próxima y las que viniesen_

_Sería siempre ella la elegida._

_Porque no existe el mí sin el tú_

_No existe Harry sin tu luz_

_Es Harry y Hermione para toda la vida_

_Es Harry y Hermione y los cuida esta Luna_

_Es Harry y Hermione porque como ella_

_No hay ninguna…"_

Hibari

**----------oOo----------**

Madame Pomfrey no tenía idea que la ahora ya famosa maldición del unicornio pudiera tener secuelas tan negativas, aparte de la obsesión por una chica, como las que ahora presentaba el joven Ron Weasley. Éste se veía profundamente trastornado en sus facultades mentales, tal vez de un modo irreversible... Y curiosamente la enfermera no recordaba que el joven Harry Potter hubiese actuado de ese modo cuando él estaba afectado.

De pie bajo el dintel de la puerta de su despacho, la mujer suspiró vigorosamente sintiendo verdadera pena por el estudiante, quien se encontraba justo en ese momento haciendo lo que a Madame Pomfrey le parecía tan extraño: caminando incansablemente por todo lo largo de la enfermería mientras hablaba y se reía completamente solo.

Bueno, quizás el hecho de caminar del ala norte al ala sur y de regreso no fuera tan raro, pues ciertamente el muchacho no estaba impedido para ello. Y aunque Madame Pomfrey le aplicaba todos los días un hechizo "Desengarrotador de Músculos" para que no perdiera tonicidad en los mismos, era lógico que el joven deportista se desesperara de estar todo el día acostado en la cama.

Eso lo podía entender perfectamente.

Pero que acompañara sus caminatas con una cháchara interminable, como si realmente estuviera conversando con alguien... eso sí que era extraño. Ella ya se había asegurado que ningún fantasma anduviera perturbando a sus enfermos, por lo que no podía encontrarle otra explicación a la aparente y repentina locura del Weasley.

_Es una lástima_... pensó ella, haciéndose una acotación mental de ir a buscar entre sus libros de Sanación Mágica alguna poción o hechizo que pudiera ayudar a Ronald Weasley a recuperar la cordura, esto en caso de que la Poción "Purificadora de Sentimientos" no le sanara el evidente daño al cerebro.

Dejando al chico con su solitario parloteo, la enfermera abandonó el lugar con rumbo al Gran Comedor, pues la hora de la cena ya casi se pasaba y por estar observando al deschavetado muchacho se le había hecho tarde. Apresurada, esperaba por lo menos alcanzar un postre.

**----------oOo----------**

Ron y Luna estaban tan entusiasmados con su plática que ni se dieron cuenta cuando Madame Pomfrey cerró la puerta y se alejó a toda prisa por el desierto corredor. Y tal como la enfermera lo veía, con Luna oculta bajo la capa que Harry le había vuelto a prestar, daba la apariencia que Ron caminaba y charlaba junto a un amigo que sólo su imaginación veía.

-Entonces. ¿no te ha contado nada Ginny? –le preguntó Ron a la chica, en tono ansioso.

-Realmente no… - oyó la voz de Luna a su lado. –Ella no me dicho que le pasa, a pesar que se lo he preguntado un par de veces… se le ve muy triste, la verdad.

-Sí… -dijo Ron pensativo, mirando sus pies descalzos mientras caminaba con velocidad. En serio que estaba harto de estar encerrado en ese lugar y ansiaba que llegara la mañana siguiente para poder salir a jugar la final de Quidditch y tomar aire fresco por fin.

Pero por el momento tenía con la preocupación que le causaba notar la depresión de su hermana, quien por cierto lo había visitado muy pocas veces y cuando lo hacía, casi no hablaba nada. A Ron le decepcionaba que Ginny no tuviera la confianza de contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿Sabes que creo, Luna? –le dijo a su amiga. –Pienso que tal vez sigue enamorada de Harry, y ahora que él ha estado saliendo con Hermione a vista de todos, tal vez eso la tiene por la calle de la amargura… ¿no lo crees?

Luna no respondió nada y de pronto Ron se preguntó si aún seguiría con él, pues no la escuchaba. El muchacho detuvo de improviso su rápido andar y giró su cuerpo para intentar indagar si Luna se había quedado atrás de él.

Seguramente Luna no lo vio pararse, ya que ésta se estrelló contra él con un fuerte golpe. Ron, sin verla, sintió a la chica colisionar de frente a su cuerpo con toda la velocidad que llevaba, y entonces, pudo percibir que ella rebotaba hacia atrás.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó el pelirrojo, un poco adolorido por el choque.

Creyendo que Luna caería al suelo, impulsivamente Ron estiró los brazos para atraparla antes que se desplomara… alcanzó a sentir la tela de la capa invisible con sus dedos y entonces los cerró rápidamente, logrando sujetarla de los brazos y jalándola hacia él.

La misma fuerza que aplicó Ron para rescatar a Luna de su caída, además del peso de la muchacha que ahora se volvía a proyectar contra su pecho, provocó que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y se tambaleara con todo y su amiga… así que no teniendo otra alternativa más que la de elegir el lado de la caída, se dejó ganar por ella y se desplomó hacia atrás, arrastrando a Luna consigo.

Ron azotó dolorosamente de espaldas contra el duro suelo de piedra, e inmediatamente su amiga se derrumbó sobre él cuan largos eran. El pelirrojo sintió que el golpe le vaciaba los pulmones y eso, sumado al peso de Luna en su pecho, lo hizo resoplar y bufar con ímpetu tratando de obtener oxígeno… Pero a pesar de esto, no soltó los brazos de la chica, que permanecieron forzudamente aferrados por sus puños aún después de su caída.

Pasaron algunos segundos y Ron abrió los ojos lentamente mientras respiraba con dificultad… lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Luna justo sobre él y apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Seguramente con el movimiento de la caída la capa se le había deslizado dejándola al descubierto…

-¿Se puede saber…? –pujó Ron molesto. -¿qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Es que te has puesto de tres colores diferentes en menos de medio minuto… -contestó ella riendo. –Primero estabas rojo, luego te pusiste morado y ahora estás más pálido que…

Luna dejó de hablar y miró interrogante a Ron, pues de seguro notaría la mirada extraña que le dirigía el muchacho… Éste se había quedado con los ojos fijos en su sonriente boca, mirando como se movían sus labios con cada palabra que ella pronunciaba…

Ron se asombró de no haber notado antes que Luna tenía sus dientes muy blancos y bonitos, además que acababa de descubrir que su aliento olía a menta… Se preguntó si también sabría a eso mismo… Y de repente se le ocurrió que si la besaba lo podría averiguar…

El muchacho levantó lentamente su cabeza para alcanzar la boca de ella y Luna sólo levantó las cejas sorprendida, pero no se movió. Curvó más su sonrisa, como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que algún día eso pasaría. Y justo cuando sus labios rozaban los de ella, un grito los sobresaltó…

-¡Ron!. ¡Luna!. ¿Qué les pasó?

Los aludidos voltearon sorprendidos hacia Harry y Hermione, quienes los miraban asustados desde la entrada del recinto. De inmediato, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar ahí dentro, porque se tapó el rostro con una mano, mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto negativo y murmuraba:

-Ay, Harry… Harry.

Harry no le hizo caso y pareciendo no percatarse que había interrumpido un momento crucial, corrió hacia sus amigos para ayudarlos a levantarse. Le dio la mano a Luna y luego a Ron, el cual le brindó la mejor mirada de odio que fue capaz.

-¿Qué diablos hacían en el suelo, ustedes dos? –preguntó el despistado ojiverde.

-Ahh. ¿pues qué no es obvio? –respondió Ron, bastante sarcástico. –Buscando una manada de Pulpos Simples para cazarlos antes de que se nos metan por las orejas y nos vuelvan idiotas, como a…

-Se llaman Gulping Plimpies, Ron –lo corrigió con una risita Luna, quien no parecía en lo absoluto molesta por la interrupción.

-¿En serio _tú_ buscabas _eso_? –dijo Harry a Ron, mirándolo extrañado y preguntándose seguramente lo mismo que Madame Pomfrey en relación si al pelirrojo le faltaba un tornillo…

Ron sintió el instinto asesino surgir en su interior, pero antes que pudiera lanzarse sobre Harry para ahorcarlo, Hermione habló, oportuna como siempre:

-La verdad, es que ya nos íbamos… sólo pasamos por aquí para saludar y desearte buenas noches, Ron. Y de paso, ver si Luna le podía devolver la capa a Harry, ya que la ocupamos… quiero decir, él la ocupa para… este, ustedes saben. ¿no? Vigilar a Malfoy fuera del Salón de los Menesteres y eso…

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Ron muy divertido, dejando a un lado la furia por la intromisión e imaginando el uso real que sus amigos darían a la capa. -¿Conque Malfoy, eh?

-¡Sí! –se apresuró a puntualizar Harry. –Como él ya fue dado de alta de sus heridas, suponemos que volverá a las andadas con su asunto que se trae en el Salón, y pues yo…

-Aquí está tu capa, Harry… mil gracias –le dijo Luna sonriendo, al tiempo que le devolvía la prenda. –De cualquier forma ya no la necesito, pues Ron sale mañana de la enfermería. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que la poción de Hermione estará lista al mediodía, así que Ron estará libre después del partido.

La sola mención de esto emocionó al pelirrojo, quien miró con alegría a su rubia amiga.

-¿De verdad, Luna?. ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no lo habías preguntado.

-¿Oyeron eso? –inquirió Ron dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione. -¡Mañana será un gran día!. ¡Jugaré la final y de seguro ganaremos, además que saldré por fin de aquí y Hermione tendrá su poción! Aunque, si soy sincero… -dijo bajando la voz y mirando a Luna, -realmente extrañaré _cierta_ compañía en la enfermería…

Luna sonrió ante la bobalicona mirada de Ron, y Hermione tomó a un desconcertado Harry de la mano mientras le susurraba:

-Será mejor salir de aquí antes de que…

-¡Por todos los hados!. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí si ya no es hora de visita? –gritó intempestivamente Madame Pomfrey desde la puerta.

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a verla sobrecogidos, y se sorprendieron aún más al ver que Neville acompañaba a la enfermera. El chico regordete los saludó con un movimiento de mano, antes que Madame Pomfrey se percatara de quien era la chica rubia que estaba junto a Ron y le gritara con voz destemplada:

-¡POR MERLÍN!. ¿Qué hace aquí esta muchacha? –se dirigió a toda velocidad a ellos y empezó a empujarlos a los tres hacia la salida, donde aguardaba Neville. -¿Qué no les había dicho que la presencia de esta niña puede poner agresivo al enfermo?. ¡Vamos, fuera todos de aquí!. ¡LARGO!

Los sacó a todos, incluido Neville, hacia afuera y cerró de un sonoro portazo. Hermione y Luna empezaron a reír nerviosas, y Harry y Neville sólo las miraron extrañados.

-¡Pero qué carácter! –dijo sonriendo la rubia Ravenclaw. –Con razón sigue soltera aún…

-Sí. ¿verdad? –comentó Neville preocupado. –Pero yo necesito que me deje entrar, pues iba a darme mi poción mensual…

Súbitamente, Neville enrojeció al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, y cerró la boca dispuesto a no decir más. Pero Harry sintió que la curiosidad lo picaba y conteniendo la risa, le preguntó:

-¿Poción _mensual_?. ¿De qué hablas, Neville?

-Pues… de mi poción que… –empezó a tartamudear el chico, quien se calló de repente al salir impetuosamente la enfermera de nuevo por la puerta.

-¡Aquí está tu poción memorizante, Longbottom! –gritó al tiempo que extendía su mano brindándole una botella a Neville. -¡Y dile a tu abuela que no se olvide de mandarme los ingredientes para la del próximo mes!

-Ya-ya los traigo conmigo, Madame Pomf… -replicó tímidamente el chico, recibiendo la botella con una mano y ofreciéndole un pequeño paquete con la otra. La enfermera se lo arrebató de muy mala gana.

-¡Adiós Ron! Hasta mañana… -gritó Luna, esquivando a Madame Pomfrey para asomarse por la puerta antes de que la mujer la volviera a cerrar con furia tras ella. Después de unos segundos en los que todos se quedaron mudos mirando la puerta cerrada, la rubia murmuró: –Con razón no encontramos ningún Gulping Plimpie… todos se le deben haber metido a ella.

Harry, Hermione y Neville rieron con ganas y entonces se encaminaron juntos hacia el vestíbulo con rumbo a su sala común… Luna los despidió en las escaleras y los tres Gryffindors continuaron hacia el séptimo piso.

-¿Así que… poción memorizante, Neville? –preguntó Hermione, sonriendo. Neville asintió y la chica prosiguió: –No tienes que ocultarnos algo así, no me parece que sea vergonzoso. Después de todo, siempre hemos sabido que eres medio despistado y que se te olvidan las cosas…

Neville enrojeció de nuevo y Harry se preguntó para qué sería la poción de la que hablaban sus amigos. Neville explicó en voz apenas audible:

-Lo sé, por eso Madame Pomfrey me la elabora desde hace años… eso me ha ayudado mucho en las clases, pues mejora bastante mi memoria y me hace sentir más seguro…

-Me imagino –dijo Hermione, comprensiva. –Y los ingredientes que necesita la poción, si no recuerdo mal, son romero y plumas de…

-Jobberknoll, sí. Mi abuela me los compra en el callejón Diagon y los manda vía lechuza para que Madame Pomfrey me haga la poción que dura un mes… Me ha ayudado mucho, ya no olvido las cosas como antes.

-¿Te tomas toda la poción de una sola vez y el efecto te dura un mes, Neville? –preguntó Harry muy interesado.

-No. Tengo que tomar tres gotas diariamente… es muy fuerte. No sé que efectos podría tener si me la tomara toda de un solo trago… Supongo que me daría un derrame cerebral o algo así.

-¿No podría ser… -le preguntó Harry, pero fijando su mirada en Hermione, -que te ayude a recuperar recuerdos perdidos, tal vez?

-No creo, Harry… no hay ningún libro de Pociones que indique tal cosa –afirmó la chica castaña, contestando en vez de Neville. Estaba negando ligeramente con su cabeza, como si le intentara decir a Harry que ni siquiera se le ocurriera pensarlo.

Pero Harry estaba seguro que ella, tanto como él, estaba sopesando la repentina idea de usar esa poción como una solución a su problema.

-¿Cuánto tarda la elaboración de la pócima, Neville? –inquirió Harry, insistiendo en el tema.

-Un mes –respondió Neville un tanto extrañado del interés de Harry en su medicina.

-¿Un mes? –dijo Harry decepcionado.

-Harry, francamente yo no creo que… -empezó a replicar Hermione, mirando a Harry con insistente negación.

-Está bien, Hermione… -la atajó Harry con tristeza. –Ya entendí. Sólo fue una idea, nada más.

Pero él, que ya había tomado una decisión, pensaba que no perdería nada con investigar si esa poción los podía ayudar. Tendría que leer un poco al respecto…

Los tres caminaron en silencio a partir de ese momento, como si Neville entendiera que sus amigos tenían encima una difícil resolución en espera de ser tomada.

Llegando al retrato de la señora gorda, Neville les plantó cara a los dos y diciendo la contraseña, se despidió:

-Bueno, chicos… mi abuela siempre dice que dos son compañía y tres son multitud, así que… ¡Adiós! –sonrió y entró por el agujero, el cual se cerró de nuevo ante la sorpresa de Harry y Hermione.

-Vaya… -murmuró Harry asombrado. –Ese Neville no es tan atontado como parece. ¿verdad?

-¡Harry! No seas malo… no digas eso de él. Es un gran amigo.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, desdoblando la capa de su padre mientras se acercaba a Hermione. La pasó sobre las cabezas de ambos y una vez los dos cubiertos por ella, rodeó los hombros de la chica con su brazo y le susurró con ternura: -Entonces… ¿aún está en pie nuestra cita en "la torre más alta"?

Hermione sonrió con ilusión y asintió con su cabeza por toda respuesta.

**----------oOo----------**

El simple trayecto a la torre de Astronomía fue bastante emotivo… Harry nunca había caminado al lado de Hermione teniendo el cuerpo de ella pegado tan cerca del de él, lo cual resultó muy excitante por sí mismo, ya que podía apreciar su calor y la sensación de uno de los senos de ella justo sobre su costado. Hermione recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y él podía jurar que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose guiar ciegamente por él… su confianza lo abrumó de manera avasallante y lo hizo estremecer.

_Y pensar que voy a engañarla. A traicionarla_… se repetía con remordimiento a cada paso que daban. De nuevo se preguntó si eso sería lo mejor, y como si su novia le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella le susurró:

-Dejemos de pensar en _esas_ cosas por hoy, Harry… Disfrutemos de la noche y mañana ya veremos. ¿qué te parece? Ya no quiero pelear contigo más…

Harry tragó saliva con pesar, y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitó responderle, sólo atinó a acariciarle una mejilla con suavidad, gesto que ella pareció captar como un "sí" a su pregunta.

Sin volver a mencionar palabra, se dirigieron a la parte sur del Castillo en busca de la escalera de caracol que los llevaría a la torre más alta. La subieron lentamente y en silencio, Harry pensando que esa vez ambos llevaban a cuestas una carga más pesada que la que representó Norberto en su jaula. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al bajar de la torre, también lo hicieran con sus corazones más ligeros como en aquella lejana ocasión.

Pero estaba seguro que esta vez no sería tan fácil. Obviamente sería más sencillo deshacerse de dragones ilegales que de sentimientos de dolor.

Llegaron ante la puerta cerrada, que pudieron abrir sin aplicar ningún hechizo. Traspasaron el umbral y salieron a la noche, la cual desplegaba su encanto en medio de un cielo despejado y cuajado de estrellas titilantes. Una luna creciente alumbraba tenuemente la torre, así como el Bosque y los alrededores.

La torre estaba tan desierta como silenciosa, sólo un telescopio abandonado quebrantaba la monotonía del lugar. Harry sacó la capa de sobre ellos, permitiendo que la ligera y fragante brisa de Mayo inundara sus sentidos y los hiciera sentirse parte de la noche… Arrojó la capa sobre el telescopio, haciendo que éste desapareciera bajo ella.

Aún en embarazoso silencio, Hermione se alejó de Harry y caminó decidida hacia el parapeto de piedra de la torre, el cual le llegaba hasta el pecho. Apoyó sus dos brazos cruzados sobre éste, suspirando sonoramente y recargando su barbilla en ellos.

Harry, quien sólo la había estado observando, se acercó lentamente a ella. Se paró a su lado, e inclinando un poco su cuerpo, la abrazó tomándola por la cintura y juntando su cabeza con la de Hermione. Cerró los ojos, en un intento desesperado por no dejarse invadir por el llanto.

-Creo recordar –susurró ella con tranquilidad, -que aquella noche que trajimos a Norberto éramos tan pequeños que no alcanzábamos a ver sobre este parapeto… ¿te acuerdas de eso?... Y. ¿sabes qué? De algún modo que aún ahora no entiendo, tú ya eras parte de mí… desde ese entonces.

Harry no le respondió. Levantó su cabeza para buscar sus ojos en aquella semioscuridad, y ella continuó, con una sonrisa de seguridad en su lindo rostro:

-Aunque era una niña y en realidad no lo comprendía, yo ya te amaba, Harry. Mi corazón ya era tuyo, como lo sigue siendo ahora. ¿Entiendes? Tú me has regalado un amor tan grande que a podido sobrevivir al tiempo y a mil obstáculos, y de una cosa estoy segura… de que seguirá sobreviviendo. Pase lo que pase, mi amor por ti seguirá. _Te amo_ Harry… hoy y siempre.

Harry sintió que su corazón se le desbocaba con violencia, y se dio perfecta cuenta que Hermione sabía lo que él pretendía. Que de algún modo que él todavía no lograba esclarecerse, su novia había adivinado sus intenciones de darle la poción al día siguiente… Pero lo que no lograba entender era si las palabras de la chica significaban que le estaba dando su muda autorización para ello o, todo lo contrario, le estaba suplicando que no lo hiciera.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione –le susurró Harry sobre su cabello. –Y haga lo que haga, procuraré que sea para bien. Pero sobre todas las cosas, siempre te protegeré… Aún sobre mi propia vida y bienestar. Lo juro.

Ella sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, Harry. Siempre has hecho eso, precisamente… por eso te amo -le dijo tiernamente.

Hermione regresó su mirada a la lejanía, perdiéndose en la oscura vista. Las puntas de los árboles del Bosque se ondulaban con suavidad bajo el mando del viento ligero que soplaba entre ellas.

Harry tuvo una idea, y tomando a la chica de la cintura con fuerza, la giró hacia él y luego la impulsó hacia arriba para sentarla sobre el parapeto de piedra. Ella ahogó un gritito de sorpresa y miedo, pero al ver que el muro era ancho y que Harry la sostenía firmemente, olvidó pronto su temor a las alturas y disfrutó de la nueva perspectiva que su posición le ofrecía.

-Por Merlín que Hogwarts es hermoso… -dijo ella y suspiró. –Qué suerte haber sido bruja, pues sino… no estuviera aquí.

Harry no miraba el paisaje. Él estaba perdido y absorto en el rostro de ella y la manera en que su cabello danzaba al compás del aire. Un dolor lacerante ante la aparente realidad de que esa podría ser la última vez que sintiera esa intimidad a su lado, se le metía en el corazón sin piedad ni descanso.

Porque aunque quería pensar lo mejor y tener esperanzas; aunque quería creer que Hermione lo seguiría amando y le daría una nueva oportunidad… sabía que nadie se lo podía garantizar.

El simple pensamiento de estar sin ella lo estaba matando… la casi certeza que esa podría ser su última vez a solas con ella lo quemaba por dentro, provocándole que su garganta se obstruyera de un modo espantoso, impidiéndole pronunciar palabra… Llenándole los ojos de llanto.

_No te quiero perder, no quiero… no puedo_, le decía en su pensamiento, intentando no perder la compostura mientras la visión angelical de Hermione bañada por la luz de luna y su cabellera agitada al viento lo estaba destrozando.

Pero por más hundido que se sintiera, no daría marcha atrás. Ya estaba decidido. Ya había tomado la determinación. En cuanto tuviera la poción, se la daría, quisiera ella o no. Le dolía traicionar su confianza, hacer algo contra su voluntad, pero él sabía, estaba seguro que ella sería más feliz después de eso… Bueno, quizás se infartara un poquito al averiguar que había olvidado lo relacionado a las clases de cuatro meses, pero eso no era nada que una mente privilegiada como la de ella no pudiera arreglar con unas cuantas noches de estudio.

Y en cambio, a costo de ello… sería ella otra vez. Sin maldición. Sin esa cruel voz que torturaba e intentaba esconder su verdadero corazón. Así que, estaba hecho. Harry asintió con la cabeza convenciéndose a él mismo, mientras se aferraba a la ligera esperanza de que si ella aún lo amaba, la reconquistaría de nuevo.

Porque si ella lo había amado desde los doce años… cuatro meses olvidados no podrían acabar con eso. ¿o sí? Sólo cuatro meses… los mejores cuatro meses de sus vidas, olvidados por Hermione y recordados por Harry para siempre, con el dolor de no poderlos compartir con ella hasta que, de nuevo, fuera su novia y haciendo intimidad, existiera la confianza como para contárselo…

Hermione dejó de admirar el paisaje y bajó su cara hacia Harry, cuya cabeza quedaba a la altura de su pecho. Ella abrió sus piernas para que el chico pudiera acercarse más a su cuerpo… Harry se estremeció al ver la falda colegial de ella levantarse hasta la mitad del muslo.

Se acomodó junto al frío parapeto, justo entre sus rodillas. Miró hacia arriba, perdiéndose en los orbes marrones de la chica, que parecían asegurarle que a pesar de lo que fuera, su amor y su deseo por él seguirían intactos para siempre.

Hermione se arrastró un poquito sobre el muro, aproximándose más hacia Harry, quien notó que su falda se subía un poco más. Ella tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo jaló hacia su pecho, obligándolo a sumergirse en la calidez de su cuerpo. Hermione se inclinó para envolver la cabeza de Harry entre sus brazos, su cabeza y su torso, mientras él dejaba sólo de aferrarla con las manos de la cintura para envolverla con un abrazo completo.

Y así, sintiéndose abrumado por sus sentimientos y cubierto de aquel modo por Hermione, Harry no resistió más y se derrumbó… lágrimas ardientes invadieron sus ojos, saliendo con rapidez y en silencio, mojando las ropas de ella… quien, si se dio por enterada de eso, no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Ella sólo lo apretó con más fuerza… mientras acariciaba sus negros cabellos con suavidad y cariño.

Se quedaron así por largo tiempo, aún mucho después de que terminó de emerger llanto de él. Harry suspiraba, una y otra vez, como si el llenar sus pulmones de aquel fresco y perfumado aire lo aliviara de su temor.

Sin ver, notó que las manos de Hermione abandonaban su cabello y que ella se enderezaba, pero permitiendo que Harry siguiera sumergido entre su pecho y vientre, posición que al chico se le antojaba la ideal para quedarse así para siempre.

Pero como nada es eterno, tuvo que levantar su cabeza… buscó hacia arriba el rostro de ella y, entonces, Hermione lo miró con gran tristeza. Ella llevó su mano derecha a las mejillas de Harry y se las limpió… con un cariño y una ternura digna de quien acaricia a un recién nacido, ella retiró las lágrimas del rostro del chico.

-No sufras, Harry… me partes el alma –masculló con voz quebrada. -No me perderás, te lo prometo… ¿Cómo podría ser así, si toda mi vida he sido tuya?

Y entonces, bajó de nuevo su rostro, pero esta vez lo llevó directo al de Harry… sus bocas se encontraron y se besaron con lentitud, con ternura… Harry sufría en silencio al imaginar que podía pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo para poder besarla así de nuevo… o lo peor, podría ser que nunca lo volviera a hacer.

Arrugó el entrecejo con aflicción al simple pensamiento, decidiendo de repente que si esa era la última vez, tendría que hacerlo bien. Si era la última ocasión para ella antes de olvidar; o también lo era para él, si es que no la volvía a enamorar… entonces lo haría de un modo que fuera digno de la enorme pasión que sentía por Hermione.

Le haría el amor, con toda su alma y corazón… por última vez, antes de decir adiós.


	29. La magia más antigua

**Capítulo 29**

**La magia más antigua**

**----------oOo----------**

_Después del amanecer ya nada será igual._

_Te llevaré en mi alma toda la eternidad._

_Y por última vez te volveré a mirar._

_Sabiendo que ya nunca te podré olvidar._

_Siempre perdido, bajo el cielo herido._

_"El cielo herido"_, Hombres G_  
_

**----------oOo----------**

Era una bendición que la noche fuera cálida y despejada… pareciera que la Naturaleza les brindaba el regalo de la ocasión perfecta. Harry se separó de los labios de Hermione suspirando con profundidad… sabía muy bien lo que a continuación haría.

Dejó de mirarla a los ojos y bajó su rostro. Sus manos se dirigieron a los zapatos de ella: negros y colegiales, y los cuales la chica siempre llevaba brillantes y pulcros. Como los pedía el reglamento. El muchacho se los quitó con lentitud. La miró de nuevo, ahora para buscar su aprobación.

La descubrió sonriendo alicaídamente, pero con un destello de deseo brillando en sus ojos miel. _¿Cómo se puede sonreír con tristeza?_ Se preguntó. No quiso saber la respuesta, no en ese momento. Dejaría las reflexiones para después… mucho después.

Procedió a despojar cada uno de los pequeños pies de ella de sus calcetas, blancas y largas, tal como las exigía el riguroso uniforme escolar. Ahora el que sonrió fue Harry, al pensar que Hermione y él pudieran parecer a los ojos de muchos, aún un par de críos… _Estamos en el colegio, vestimos uniforme… _Ella tenía diecisiete, él poco menos de eso. Y sin embargo, aparentaban haber vivido tanto; le habían plantado la cara a la muerte en varias ocasiones y ésta aún los estaba acechando… ¿Eso no les daba un poco de derecho a hacer lo que estaban haciendo?. ¿A amarse sin reservas, sin temor y sin tiempo?

Harry admiró los pies de su novia, lindos y coquetos… sus pequeños dedos moviéndose, apreciando la libertad recién otorgada. Él se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas, y alcanzó uno de los pies de ella con la boca mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano… Hermione soltó una risita cuando Harry besó cada dedo, asombrado que ella fuera bella y tuviera buen sabor hasta en esa parte de su cuerpo.

La amaba tanto, desde la punta de esos deditos inquietos y bonitos, hasta el final de sus crespos cabellos. La amaba tanto, que se juró volverla a enamorar mañana, y cada día juntos. La amaba tanto, que se aseguraría mantenerse con vida para vivir el resto de ésta a su lado… Y que, en cuanto todo acabara y el mundo estuviera a salvo, se quedaría para siempre con ella… si ella aceptaba, la haría su esposa de inmediato.

Pero ese amor inmenso que sentía por ella, también le hacía sentir remordimiento. Besó apasionado su tobillo pensando que él era un egoísta por haberla puesto tantas veces en peligro… Por haberla hecho suya, por haber permitido que ella lo amara cuando ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría al enfrentamiento final… al encuentro con Voldemort.

-Perdóname… -murmuró él con consternación.

Hermione borró un poco su sonrisa y preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

Harry dejó de besar y recargó su cara en su pierna, mirándola a los ojos con flaqueza.

-Yo no debí… tú eres tan joven. Y yo… yo estoy…

Hubo una pausa en la que ella lo miró con pesar. La chica sabía muy bien lo que Harry _estaba_… nadie se lo tenía que recordar. Él leyó en los ojos de Hermione que no le importaba eso ni nada, que no le interesaba lo que Harry _estaba, estuviera_ o _estuvo_… y mucho menos la maldita edad.

Después de todo. ¿no lo amaba ella desde niña?. ¿No le daba derecho a entregarse a él, ahora que tenía cuerpo de mujer?

-¿Te arrepientes? –susurró la chica acongojada.

-Jamás –contestó Harry con una seguridad aplastante, a pesar de tener la voz quebrada. -Nunca. Eres lo mejor… eres lo único bueno que he tenido en toda mi _jodida_ vida. Tú eres mi salvación.

Hermione sonrió. Y Harry supo que ella tampoco se arrepentía. Al diablo la juventud, si el condenado amor se los comía vivos y la única defensa era hacerla suya… ¿por qué sentir culpa?

Con renovada pasión, Harry cerró los ojos y ladeó su rostro hacia la suave pierna de ella, llenándola de besos vehementes y lamiendo con exaltación. Sintió en su boca el sabor que amaba, el gusto de su piel que adoraba… era sabor a almendra, a piel tostada por el sol; sabor a sudor mezclado con loción. Lo que fuera… era _su_ sabor.

Sus besos subieron por la pierna de ella, lamió los pequeñísimos vellos castaños que cubrían su piel. Tan pequeños que a simple vista no se veían, pero que un acercamiento exhaustivo como los que él le hacía permitían observar con nitidez.

Llegó a su rodilla; su lengua surcó una pequeña cicatriz… recordó la historia que Hermione les contó acerca de ella: su primera y única experiencia en bicicleta; intento de aprender a montarla y un árbol como método de frenado.

"_¿No será que por culpa de ese accidente, ahora no te puedes subir a una escoba? Creo que no soportas despegar los zapatos del suelo…", _se había burlado Ron de ella ese día… Harry rió bajito al pensar que así era Hermione precisamente: siempre sensata, siempre con los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

Todo lo contrario de él… Harry adora volar, se sentía libre y feliz cuando lo hacía. Igual que en su vida: siempre soñando alto, siempre pensando que es capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Hermione había sido su meta más anhelada y a la vez era su ancla. Su impulso para seguir y su puerto para descansar… Hermione era su todo.

Harry usó sus dos manos para acariciar sus largas piernas, y no dejó centímetro de piel sin explorar: desde las uñas de los dedos hasta el borde de su falda… a dónde llegó con su lengua, deseoso de probar más.

Hermione no decía palabra… ni siquiera suspiraba. Harry levantó un poco el rostro para mirarla y se sorprendió de verla con los ojos cerrados y el mentón en alto… una sonrisa de satisfacción y su cabello arremolinado salvaje por el viento.

Hermione estaba volando. A su modo, al modo que Harry le estaba provocando.

El chico se enterneció… se juró que la haría sentir como nunca a pesar de saber que lo olvidaría al otro día… ¿Y qué importaba? Él se encargaría de atesorar esas memorias… de recordar para los dos, y quizá... algún día se lo contaría.

Harry levantó su cuerpo para alcanzar con su lengua uno de sus muslos… posó ambas manos sobre sus ardientes piernas, acariciando casi con rudeza, oprimiendo… dejando las marcas de sus dedos en ellas. Levantó la falda un poco para continuar besando, recorriendo el camino al premio más deseado.

Hermione gimió por fin… Harry se sonrió por saber lo que la estaba haciendo sentir. Llevó sus manos con lentitud por debajo de su falda, hasta rozar con los pulgares la suave tela de la prenda íntima.

La chica abrió los ojos y bajó su mirada, con curiosidad por ver lo que Harry le hacía. Se apoyó con las manos sobre el parapeto para deslizar su cuerpo más abajo… más hacia la boca de él. Quedó sentada justo en la orilla, tanto que si el muchacho no la estuviera sosteniendo, se hubiera ido de bruces contra el suelo.

Harry introdujo sus pulgares dentro de las braguitas de ella, a la altura de la cintura. Ansioso, cerró los puños estrujando la tela entre sus dedos, mientras mordisqueaba los muslos de la chica… _Siempre estorbosas, siempre… deberían quedarse en su gaveta._

-_Evanesco _–masculló frenético, levantando apenas los labios de su piel y arrugando el entrecejo.

Las braguitas de Hermione desaparecieron; se esfumaron de entre sus manos, dejando a éstas en libertad para rodear sus caderas. Apasionado como se sentía, Harry no se detuvo a pensar en el hecho extraordinario que tal acto representó: había hecho magia sin necesidad de su varita. En ese momento no le importó… lo crucial era que el obstáculo se había ido, quizá a reposar de nuevo a su cajón.

-Harry. ¿Cómo…? -musitó Hermione, a quien la magia del muchacho no le había pasado desapercibida. Pero no pudo decir más, pues el chico la miró con tanto fuego al tiempo que deslizaba la lengua por su piel, que ella sólo pudo gemir de placer.

El joven mago se había dejado ganar por la enorme pasión que sentía por su novia, dejando que el sentimiento se regara en su alma como un gran incendio, quemando a su paso cualquier pena o tristeza que en su corazón hubiera anidado.

Harry terminó de enderezar su cuerpo por completo, alcanzando con su rostro al de Hermione quien, inclinada hacia delante, se dejó atrapar por un beso. El muchacho se posesionó de sus labios casi con furia, sin quitar las manos de sus muslos, acariciándolos desde las rodillas hasta el borde de su falda… sabiendo que de esa forma la impacientaría.

La chica, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido pasiva, dejó de apoyar sus manos en el parapeto de piedra para tomar cada mano de Harry, abriendo más sus muslos y empujándolas hacia dentro… El chico entendió a la perfección lo que su novia le estaba sugiriendo.

Recorrió sin ver el camino que restaba para finalizar las tersas piernas de ella, llegando a la pequeña mata de vello que Harry ya conocía tan bien. Palpó el vientre de la chica, plano y suave, sintiendo como subía y bajaba con cada suspiro que la chica daba. _Algún día… justo aquí, Hermione,_ pensó Harry ilusionado… a_quí crecerá el fruto de nuestro amor._

_Algún día._

Apoyó ambas manos en su vientre, y llevó sus pulgares hacia abajo. Hermione gimió con pujanza en sus labios, cuando Harry comenzó a deslizar sus dedos ahí… en la ya bastante húmeda intimidad de ella.

-Oh, Harry… -dijo en un suspiro. –Eso es… maravilloso. _Por favor_, no te detengas.

Desde luego que no pensaba hacerlo. Harry estaba orgulloso de la reacción de la castaña, pues ésta gemía con anhelo y llevaba su cuerpo hacia delante, en un desesperado intento de obtener más de la caricia de sus dedos. El chico se entretuvo tanto tiempo que ella creía era una barbaridad, pues la suave caricia de Harry la estaba matando lento…

Era un deslizar, un subir y bajar… aprisionando y oprimiendo entre sus dos dedos ese órgano minúsculo de ella, el cual posee gran sensibilidad.

Harry adoraba _eso_; amaba sentir _toda esa humedad_, tibia y pegajosa, aumentando por momentos… saber que su chica se mojaba así por él, tener la certeza que eso no es más que el preludio del mejor momento… el entremés para sentirse dentro de ella de nuevo.

Ansiando probar, separó sus manos con brusquedad de su cuerpo, y entonces levantó su falda y sumergió su rostro bajo de ella, ante la sorpresa de la chica. Hermione soltó un pequeño gritó de placer y arqueó su cuerpo al sentir la boca de Harry devorando, tomando… Y cuando él introdujo su fría lengua dentro de ella, provocó que dejara de respirar por unos momentos.

Gemía Hermione cada vez con más frecuencia, tomándolo a él por la cabeza y empujando más adentro. Más hacia ella. Sentía su lengua, sentía sus labios… percibía sus movimientos y eso la estaba desquiciando.

Harry distinguía la manera en que Hermione se estaba excitando… su calor, su humedad, su sabor… todo se incrementaba conforme el atrevido beso del muchacho se intensificaba.

Entonces, Harry notó su propio deseo invadiendo su cuerpo, poniéndolo tenso: se imaginó tomándola y poseyéndola, metiéndose dentro de ella como con ninguna mujer lo había hecho; y como con nadie, que no fuera Hermione, jamás lo haría… El joven estaba listo, su cuerpo estaba preparado para ello. Su erección alcanzó su punto máximo en ese momento.

Si Hermione no hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados, no hubiese podido creer lo que estaba pasando… inexplicablemente, Harry estaba resplandeciendo.

La túnica de él se alzó de su cuerpo, como si una brisa soplara de abajo hacia arriba impulsando la pesada tela y levantando el cabello del muchacho… Por unos breves segundos, Harry destelló… un aura azul, que parecía brotar de los mismos poros de su piel, lo estaba envolviendo.

Eso acabó tan repentino como empezó y, sin haberse percatado de nada, Harry sacó su cabeza de la falda de Hermione y la acercó al rostro de la chica, al tiempo que murmura enronquecido de pasión:

-Eres deliciosa, Hermione… Me encantas, te quiero, te amo… -suspiró y exclamó: -Por Dios… ya no aguanto más.

Harry se sacó con toda la prisa posible su túnica y la aventó hacia un lado sobre el piso. Acto seguido se aflojó la corbata y la retiró de su cuello, todo esto sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente y mirar apasionado a los ojos de Hermione.

La chica se había quedado un poco sorprendida de la repentina fogosidad de Harry, pero a cabo de unos segundos el ardor del muchacho la hizo sonreír. Después de todo, ella también estaba anhelando con toda su alma de nuevo unirse a él, ser uno con él.

_Y no será la última vez_… se juró ella. _De algún modo me aseguraré, aún con la poción borrándome mis recuerdos: que yo siempre estaré al lado de Harry y seré suya otra vez._

Pensando en eso, Hermione se deshizo de su túnica escolar, dejándola caer con delicadeza al suelo. Harry tomó por asalto la corbata de ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Pero la prenda color tinto con listas doradas tenía el nudo mucho mejor hecho que los que él acostumbraba realizar, por lo que creyó que se tardaba años en quitársela al estarlo intentando de manera acelerada. La chica soltó una risita cantarina, enternecida por la prisa del muchacho.

Cuando por fin Harry logró zafar la realmente inútil prenda del cuello de ella, la arrojó hacia atrás de Hermione sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo.

La corbata se onduló un momento en el aire y cayó al vacío, mecida por la brisa.

-¡Harry! –exclamó risueña Hermione, mirando hacia atrás de ella.

-¡Diablos! –dijo Harry al tiempo que se hacía a un lado de la chica y se dejaba caer sobre el parapeto… estiró el brazo pero no alcanzó la prenda que suavemente iba cayendo. Sin pensarlo, abrió su mano y ordenó: -_¡Accio!_

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la prenda desafió la gravedad y regresó obediente a la mano de Harry. Éste, totalmente campante y con la mente ocupada en otros asuntos, arrojó la corbata de la chica al suelo, donde fue a hacerle compañía a la que él se había quitado un momento antes.

Sonriendo pícaramente, Harry se acercó de nuevo a Hermione, quien aún seguía boquiabierta preguntándose cómo demonios había pasado aquello. Tuvo que desechar pronto esos pensamientos, pues el muchacho empezó a desabrochar su blusa con rapidez, mientras le daba un profundo beso.

Hermione quiso corresponder y, por lo tanto, también procedió a quitarle su camisa al chico. Pero en algún momento de la maniobra sus brazos se enredaron, provocándoles separar sus bocas y reírse de ellos mismos.

-Creo… será mejor que cada quien… -le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír, arrancándose a toda prisa su propia camisa y casi reventando los botones en ello.

Hermione meneó la cabeza embriagada de la repentina alegría que los invadía, y entonces también se despojó de su blusa. Las dos blancas prendas hicieron pronto un montón en el piso, junto a su túnica. Sin pensarlo ni una vez, Hermione llevó sus manos a su espalda y se desabrochó el sostén, ante el atónito Harry que la miraba extasiado. Ahora le tocaba a ella hacerlo sufrir.

El chico quiso llevar sus manos a la parte del cuerpo de Hermione recién descubierta, pero ella no se lo permitió. Le tomó las manos por las muñecas y le murmuró, tan cerca de su boca que Harry se estremeció:

-Quítate tu pantalón.

Jamás había obedecido una orden con tanta velocidad y celo como esa… en un santiamén Harry estaba completamente desnudo, dejando zapatos, calcetines, pantalón y todo a un lado. Se acercó a ella ardiendo en deseo y viendo reflejada su misma pasión en los ojos canela de la chica, quien en ese momento ya sólo llevaba puesta su falda.

Aún antes de llegar a su boca, Hermione se arrojó a sus brazos, enroscándose en Harry, quien atinó a tomarla por las caderas y besarla de manera frenética.

Hermione lo apretó con sus brazos envueltos en su cuello y las piernas rodeando su masculina pelvis, mientras gemía exaltada recibiendo sus besos. Pero el peso de la muchacha lo hizo desatinar, se tambaleó con ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con sus propias ropas tiradas en el suelo. Harry cayó de espaldas, llevándose a Hermione consigo… pero ni aún así la dejó de besar.

No tuvo miedo. Ningún temor por sentir dolor le obligaría a separarse del cuerpo y la boca de la mujer que amaba. No le importaba caer, de hecho creyó que sería mejor posición para hacerle el amor.

Y probablemente por la inmensa seguridad que el joven mago sentía, fue que al precipitarse al suelo y casi a punto de caer cual tabla, sucedió algo que, a pesar de vivir en un mundo de magia, no suele acontecer con casi ninguna frecuencia.

Hermione lo vio, porque al sentir que Harry caía junto con ella, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asustada y estirar los brazos para intentar amortiguar la caída.

Pero casi dejó de respirar al darse cuenta que en vez de azotar contra el suelo, Harry parecía flotar a unos cuantos centímetros de éste… y que lentamente como si fuera una hoja de papel cayendo… él y ella aterrizaban con suavidad sobre la túnica de Harry, aparentemente puesta a modo de ello.

_Merlín bendito…_ pensó Hermione, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Algo muy inusual estaba pasando, algo poderoso y bastante extraño.

Harry estaba cambiando… Hermione se prometió a ella misma preocuparse después de ello, quizá leer, investigar o preguntar… pero por lo pronto tuvo que dejar ese pensamiento a un lado al sentir como Harry le abría el botón de su falda y la despojaba de ella… y casi de inmediato, la avasallante intromisión del miembro de Harry en su cuerpo.

Harry y ella gimieron juntos, de un modo largo y jadeante. El chico, emitiendo un quejido profundo y ronco, incorporó su torso, de modo que quedó sentado con Hermione sobre de sus piernas y su cadera… la tomó por la cintura, separando por fin sus bocas al tener la necesidad de jadear con furia.

Hermione utilizó los hombros de Harry para apoyar sus manos en ellos y sus pies en el frío suelo… y de ese modo, lograr levantarse un poco para poder permitir que el muchacho saliera de adentro de su cuerpo.

Harry volvió a gemir enardecido, jalando a Hermione hacia abajo, en una ansiedad desesperada de poseerla de nuevo.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el pubis de Harry otra vez, esperó unos segundos y de nuevo se levantó… y lo hizo una vez más, y otra más. Y de nuevo…

Nada ocupaba la mente de Hermione en ese momento… Nada más que la necesidad de ordenarle a su cuerpo un constante movimiento… Pedirle a sus piernas y brazos la ayuda necesaria para _hacerlo_…

Subir y bajar sobre Harry…

En una extrema necesidad de sentirlo, de apreciar el modo que él la golpeaba por adentro. Percibiendo la manera profunda en que el miembro de su chico penetraba en su tierna cavidad.

Nunca lo habían hecho de ese modo y, ahora que lo estaba descubriendo, se arrepintió de ello. Pues nunca, nunca… había sentido a Harry tan interiormente suyo como en ese momento.

Podía asegurar que el chico llegaba al límite de su intimidad, que golpeaba por dentro con fuerza y ella, disfrutando enormemente de esa nueva forma, era la que marcaba el ritmo que necesitaba para llegar al clímax… aunque en realidad estaba deseando que éste tardara mucho en llegar.

Harry abrió un poco los ojos para disfrutar de la vista que su preciosa novia le estaba brindando y, no pudiendo resistir, dejó de apretarla por la cintura para tomar con cada mano sus senos, los cuales encontró ardiendo y húmedos de sudor… los estrujó complacido… arrancando de la garganta de Hermione una hermosa sinfonía de quejidos.

Completamente abandonado a la voluntad de ella, él sólo se dedicó a masajear su busto… dejando que fuera Hermione la que marcara la pauta en la cadencia, disfrutando como poseso del calor y la estrechez de la intimidad de ella cada vez que se dejaba caer sobre de él.

Incapaz de no admirar aquello, Harry dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo. Deslumbrándose por la excitante manera en que sus cuerpos se estaban juntando, por ese modo de entrar en ella, y sentirla por adentro, por saber que ella es de él y él de ella, y demostrarlo de ese bendito modo: haciendo de sus cuerpos y de sus almas uno.

Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, Hermione estaba incrementando la velocidad de sus levantamientos… escuchando el llamado de los instintos, sabiendo que la magia se estaba logrando… llegando al momento cumbre de aquello.

Harry levantó su rostro para mirar el de ella, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios… la chica bajó con extrema fuerza al tiempo que encorvaba su espalda hacia atrás y gemía de un modo que enloquecía al muchacho… Harry jadeó apasionado, ver a su novia en su orgasmo siempre lo hacía sentir muy bien…

Sintiendo la cavidad de Hermione extremadamente empapada, Harry miró a la chica prácticamente desfallecerse en sus brazos… con suavidad, la abrazó por su espalda y giró su cuerpo, acostándola sobre su bien colocada túnica en el suelo y él quedando por encima de ella.

Y así, Harry se dejó llevar, ahora era su turno de buscar el final… arremetió contra el cuerpo de Hermione, quien gemía de nuevo, complacida… Harry sonrió, pues sabía que de seguro ella otra vez culminaría… quizá junto con él.

Subiendo y bajando cada vez con mayor velocidad, Harry sintió que se derrumbaba… y ahí, en la soledad y el silencio de la torre, quietud rota solamente por sus gemidos y por el sonido de la humedad de sus cuerpos… y bajo las estrellas del mes de mayo, Harry se perdió en Hermione; y al hacerlo, encontró la pequeña Gloria, ésa que se abre por un breve momento para los que saben, como ellos, llevar sus cuerpos en una danza dirigida magistralmente por el amor, y sólo por él.

Ambos cerraron con fuerza sus ojos al terminar, Harry por primera vez y ella de nuevo… mientras una luz azul los envolvía a los dos como un enorme capullo… Resguardados ambos amantes, sin saberlo, contra la maldad… nada más ni nada menos que por el poder más antiguo del mundo.

**----------oOo----------**

El anciano director de Hogwarts estaba sentado en su escritorio, pensando en aquellas situaciones que últimamente no lo dejaban vivir tranquilo. Había estado conversando con la profesora McGonagall hasta muy tarde, y ella le había externado su preocupación por Hermione Granger, quien se negaba a tomar su poción.

Dumbledore la había tranquilizado con algunas sabias palabras, y la mandó a dormir con la promesa que él mismo hablaría con ella la mañana siguiente, convencido de cualquier forma que la decisión que ella y Harry tomaran sería la mejor.

"Tienes que comprender, Minerva…" le había susurrado el mago, "Ellos son la esperanza del mundo mágico… Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Harry necesita de ella, para ayudarse, para llegar con fuerzas al final. La necesita a su lado, pues ella lo complementa. Le brinda lo que al chico le falta. Es su alfa y omega".

"¡Por eso mismo, Albus!", había exclamado ella angustiada, "Me imagino que entiendes que si no se libran de esa dichosa maldición podría creerse engañada en cualquier momento y por cualquier circunstancia… dejando a Potter solo. ¡Imagínate, Albus, lo que eso significaría para Harry! Se nota que ella es lo que él más ama; lo sabes, tú conoces al muchacho… No sólo sería triste… ¡Sería desastroso! Harry no podría llegar al final con el corazón roto…".

Dumbledore había tenido que convencer a la profesora que la señorita Granger ya era mayor de edad y, por lo tanto, no se le podía obligar a nada, ni siquiera a aliviar una maldición o enfermedad. Que esa tenía que ser una decisión tomada por ellos y nada más. Y con esas palabras, arrastró casi literalmente a la mujer hasta la puerta, deseándole buenas noches y brindándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Aunque ciertamente el director estaba de todo menos tranquilo. Sabía lo que se venía encima; comprendía que le quedaba poco tiempo, y suspirante, deseó poder estar aprovechándolo al máximo para dejar a Harry bien preparado… Sonrió al pensar en el muchacho, al cual había conocido desde bebé y ahora…

Un leve chillido de Fawkes sacó al hombre de su meditación. Volteó hacia su fénix, y le preguntó:

-¿Si?... ¿Sucede algo, amigo mío?

El ave carmesí inclinó su emplumada cabeza, como asintiendo. Y entonces, dirigió su largo pico hacia la ventana más cercana, indicándole al director lo que debía mirar.

Dumbledore caminó con lentitud hacia la ventana que el fénix le señaló para tener mejor visión, pero afuera no había nada más que oscuridad… la vista desde su torre (la segunda más alta después de la de Astronomía) era en realidad bastante impresionante de día. Pero de noche no había mucho que apreciar.

Pero el hombre sabía que si Fawkes le había llamado la atención era por algo, así que mantuvo sus cansados ojos de anciano fijos en la noche estrellada… esperando.

Un destello azul iluminó desde alguna parte del sur del castillo de repente. Asombrado y sospechando lo que sería, el mago miró hacia arriba, a la torre más alta… y de nuevo, un resplandor. Duró unos segundos y se apagó, devolviendo la oscuridad al lugar.

Dumbledore sonrió con gran calidez por un largo momento… se giró sobre sus talones y le dijo a su ave en un suave murmullo:

-Así es, Fawkes. Esa, como sabes, es la magia más antigua del mundo. Es magia poderosa que no cualquier mago logra poseer… y por la que Voldemort habrá de temer, si es que no lo está haciendo ya.

**----------oOo----------**

Ajenos a eso, completamente ignorantes de que alguien en ese momento pensaba en ellos, Harry y Hermione seguían en su maravilloso acto de entrega, brindándose el uno al otro el placer único que la pasión de mano con el más grande amor sabe dar.

Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar nada, olvidar que esa podía ser la última vez, arrinconar en su mente que él tenía un destino marcado… desconocer hasta su propio nombre. Completamente abandonado a las sensaciones que los besos de ella le estaban regalando.

Hermione lo tenía boca arriba y ella estaba sentada sobre él… lo besaba con lentitud, dándole tiempo para recuperar el aliento después de haber finalizado otra vez. El cabello de la chica, revuelto y enredado, caía sobre las caras de ambos, cubriendo por completo el rostro de Harry hasta el cuello.

A Harry le fascinaba eso… él amaba su melena, indómita y rebelde como el amor que sentía por ella… Firmemente deseaba que ella nunca tuviera la idea de cortarse la cabellera, pues no podía imaginarse a la chica sin ella. Así había sido como la conoció en el tren… Despeinada y con cara de autosuficiencia, y ese recuerdo lo hacía sonreír. Eran ese tipo de cosas que las personas desean que nunca, nunca cambien.

Harry la tomó de las mejillas, gimiendo complacido al sentir a la chica deslizar su intimidad por una de las piernas del muchacho… Hermione dejó sus labios y levantó el rostro, pero Harry no la soltó.

Pasó sus pulgares en una caricia cerca de sus ojos… los paseó por sus cejas, haciendo que ella suspirara entrecerrando su mirada. Harry continuó deslizando sus dedos por su cara: su nariz respingada, sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besar, sus mejillas tersas y sus pequeñas orejas. La chica sonreía conmovida…

-Te estás ganando un premio… -le susurró con una sonrisa y levantando las cejas.

-¿En serio?. ¿Y qué sería? –preguntó Harry, sintiendo que su excitación crecía sólo de imaginar lo que Hermione le haría.

La chica rió y miró hacia abajo, percibiendo la repentina erección de Harry en su estómago.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. ¿no?

Harry cerró los ojos cuando la chica se inclinó de nuevo y se prendió de su cuello… pudo sentir su boca traviesa mordiendo y succionando, lamiendo y besando… un escalofrío tras otro atravesaba su cuerpo… y eso que sólo era el principio de su premio.

Hermione se sujetó de los hombros de Harry con fuerza, resbalando su cuerpo húmedo de sudor sobre él para dirigir su boca a los pectorales del chico, quien se cerró los ojos extasiado al sentir sus labios mojados besar sus tetillas.

Gimió encantado por la caricia pero a la vez se sentía desesperado, pues cada mordisquito que la muchacha le daba lo hacía temblar de placer, mientras su cuerpo le pedía a mudos gritos que le brindara la satisfacción que estaba anhelando.

Las manos de ella se deslizaron con indolencia desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, y Harry pudo percibir los pulgares de la chica rozarle muy de cerca _esa_ zona de su cuerpo, mientras jugaban descarados con sus pequeños y negros vellos… los cuales empezaban a crecer desde su ombligo y terminaban justo ahí… dónde él ansiaba que la chica llegara con sus besos.

Hermione, sin dejar de besar y lamer su pecho, lo torturaba con las manos y sus dedos… pues los acercaba y alejaba, sin llegar al destino final. De pronto, usó ambas palmas para atrapar al miembro del chico, arrancando de él un quejido suspirante y una reacción que incluyó un escalofrío y un arqueamiento total del cuerpo.

La chica rió juguetona, sabiendo que lo estaba torturando… Harry la tomó de su cabello, suprimiendo con mucha voluntad las ganas de empujar la cabeza de ella hacia _allá_… Sabía que eso no sería de caballeros, tendría que esperar que Hermione decidiera por ella misma poner fin a su tormento.

Suspiró pensando que cada segundo le parecía eterno… decidido a no demostrarle las enormes ganas que tenía que ella lo besara, le soltó su castaña melena y él mismo se tomó de sus azabaches cabellos, jalándoselos con desespero.

Hermione, al verlo hacer eso, se rió bajito pero sin dejar de deslizar sus labios sobre su plano estómago… llegó a su ombligo y sumergió su lengua retozona en él, haciendo que la piel del chico se erizara de placer, mientras que con sus manos le hacía caricias indescriptibles que Harry juraba, terminarían matándolo.

Tuvo que contenerse de gritar, cuando por fin, la lengua de Hermione tocó su caliente intimidad… se contentó con crispar los dedos de manos y pies, mientras se mordía los labios preso de una innombrable sensación.

-¿Te gusta, Harry? –cuestionó la chica con voz ingenua.

Harry jadeó asombrado por la pregunta. ¿Qué si le gustaba?. ¿Pues que no lo estaba viendo cómo lo ponía un simple roce de lengua? Respiró con la boca abierta y se humedeció los labios, pues los sentía tan secos que creyó que no podría pronunciar palabra.

-Hermione… -le dijo con voz carrasposa. –No sólo me gusta… Esto es, sinceramente… lo mejor… Yo… _amo_ que tú… hagas eso.

Levantando un poco su cabeza, pudo ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de la chica, y volvió a dejarla caer hacia atrás cuando ella de nuevo arremetió contra él… Hermione se dedicó los siguientes minutos a explorar de manera íntegra y concienzuda con la sola ayuda de su húmeda lengua, esa parte del cuerpo de su novio, que increíblemente, le sabía muy bien.

Era curioso que ella también se sintiera estimulada al verlo al él excitarse… al apreciar la enorme satisfacción que le estaba produciendo.

Harry retorcía toda su anatomía con indecible gozo, la manera en que Hermione lo lamía y acariciaba, sin hacer uso de nada más que de su pequeña lengua… era alucinante.

Así que cuando la chica decidió usar su boca completa, el muchacho casi creyó que moría al sentir que el corazón se le detenía. Abrió los ojos creyendo que las estrellas del cielo se habían multiplicado por mil.

Era por esa manera, especial y única, que tiene la boca… con todo lo que la compone: labios, dientes, lengua y saliva… Es lo que hace que _ese beso_ sea fenomenal. Harry podía apreciar con gran nitidez todo lo que conformaba esa _nada sutil_ caricia que la chica le prodigaba. Y se creía enloquecer.

Sentía el calor de su interior; distinguía la humedad que lo rodeaba y provocaba que los labios de ella resbalaran por él con suavidad… Percibió sus dientes, apenas rozando de manera superficial… y para colmo de todo y como culminación final, la lengua de ella… haciéndole caricias y toqueteos tan indecentes como desquiciantes, provocándole perder el control.

Incapaz de aguantar eso más, se incorporó jadeante… intentando espantar las ganas de culminar, tomó a Hermione del rostro con suavidad y la separó con sutileza de dónde lo estaba besando. La chica lo miró interrogante, cómo si se cuestionara si no lo había hecho bien y le había dejado de gustar.

-No, no… -jadeó Harry. –Es que si continúas así, no podré contenerme más. Y yo… yo quiero… ¡Dios, Hermione! Quiero _poseerte_… Estar dentro de ti… otra vez… para siempre.

Hermione levantó las cejas sorprendida por la reacción de Harry, pero completamente halagada por ello, se dejó llevar…

Harry la jaló hacia él y la hizo recostar a su lado… ambos se fundieron en un beso anhelante y desesperado, mientras caían de lado sobre la ya empapada túnica del muchacho.

Una pierna de Harry buscó frenético meterse entre las dos de ella, y Hermione las abrió dándole paso y permiso para hacer lo que quisiera. El chico restregó con delicadeza su muslo contra la intimidad de ella, vengándose un poco de lo que ella le acababa de hacer pasar, ya que esa caricia provocó suspiros y respiración entrecortada en la chica.

Alucinado, Harry notó la abundante humedad en ella y, sintió, trastornado, que no podía resistir un segundo más… _tenía que tomarla_… pero _ya_.

Acercó su cadera hacia las de ella, mientras que con su mano atraía el muslo que Hermione tenía por encima, colocándolo sobre su pierna… sintiendo rozar la femenina cavidad con su intimidad, empujó con fuerza arremetiendo y metiéndose hasta el alma en ella.

Completamente desquiciado, olvidó la amabilidad… estrujó a Hermione entre sus brazos, devorando su boca con frenesí… mordiendo sus labios. La escuchó gemir largo y despacio, como si aquello fuera tan fuerte e inusual que estuviera demasiado sobre su alcance para soportarlo.

Y de hecho, dolía.

Pero era un dolor placentero, Hermione sentía su cuerpo oprimido en Harry, apachurrada entre sus brazos y piernas de un modo excitante… mientras el chico la golpeaba con su pelvis de un modo salvaje y trastornado… completamente sensual.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos sostuvieron los ojos abiertos, mirándose… deleitándose en el gesto de enorme placer que cada uno tenía en el rostro. Reciprocándose.

_Adiós mi amor… adiós amante mía. Tú has sido la única y así siempre será… por toda la eternidad._

-Pero yo te juro… -susurró él tan despacio que ella no oyó. –Que esta no será la última vez. De algún maldito modo…

Harry deseaba darle todo lo que poseía… le daría su casa, sus pertenencias, su nombre… lo que ella le pidiera. Pero sobre todas las cosas, le daría, en ese momento y para siempre, su vida misma.

Entonces, todo finalizó…

Y Harry la acurrucó en sus brazos, mirando las estrellas tintineantes del firmamento. Preguntándose curioso porqué todo se veía borroso… porqué la luz de la luna y los luceros se notaba difuminada.

No se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de llanto.


	30. Cambio de misión

**Dedicado a:**

paogranger

Por ser una de mis lectoras más fieles y por haberse convertido en mi heroína hace unos días. ¡Gracias Pao!

y a:

Francis

¡Como regalo de cumpleaños!

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Cambio de misión**

Sintió mucho dolor y un frío intenso… justo en ese momento un estremecimiento desagradable lo sacudió con fuerza, terminándolo de despabilar. No recordaba haber despertado nunca con sensaciones tan duras como esas. Bueno, quizá la excepción era aquella noche de segundo año cuando Lockhart le desvaneció los huesos del brazo… Pero. ¿por qué había tanta brisa en el dormitorio?. ¿Alguien habría dejado alguna ventana abierta? Quiso abrir los ojos pero no pudo hacerlo, la habitación estaba tan iluminada que lo cegaba… Se quejó al sentir todo su cuerpo lastimado, como si hubiese dormido en el suelo…

Se pasó una mano por su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo y, entonces, recordó todo: el amanecer, fresco e implacable, lo estaba sorprendiendo sin ropa y dormido en la Torre de Astronomía. Sin proponérselo así, él y Hermione habían pernoctado ahí, totalmente agotados después de haber hecho el amor incontables veces; después de haberse dicho sin palabras lo que ambos sabían pero callaban: que esa era, dolorosamente y sin duda, la última vez por lo menos en un buen transcurso de tiempo.

Golpeado por la realidad, Harry no supo si sonreír por los momentos acabados de vivir o dejarse llevar por el pesar del futuro incierto que les esperaba. Intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos, pero el brillante sol de la mañana lo deslumbraba de manera absoluta. Se quejó levemente al incorporarse un poco y sentir un molesto entumecimiento en todo el lado derecho del cuerpo, pues justo de ese lado había dormido un par de horas contra el duro suelo de piedra, sin más colchón que su delgada túnica de la escuela.

Se extrañó de no sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Hermione, y la buscó a tientas.

-¿Hermione? –murmuró sin obtener respuesta.

La chica no estaba, ni a su lado ni en ningún lugar de la Torre… Ella se había ido, y Harry se sintió terriblemente solo y abandonado, temeroso de que aquello fuera un funesto augurio de lo que ese día les deparaba a ambos.

Esforzándose, abrió los ojos y se obligó a mantenerlos así, aunque la luz lo lastimara… se dio cuenta que su uniforme estaba cuidadosamente doblado justo dónde había estado reposando su cabeza, de modo que le había servido de almohada. Sonrió enternecido al imaginar a Hermione recogiendo y doblando sus ropas con esmero, y molestándose en colocarlas debajo de Harry para que éste estuviera un poco más confortable. Pero ni eso le quitó del corazón la dolorosa espinita del porqué la chica se había marchado primero, sin despertarlo ni esperarlo para irse de ahí juntos los dos.

Sintiendo algo ligero resbalar sobre él, se percató que Hermione le había echado la capa invisible sobre el cuerpo… sonrió otra vez. Ella siempre pensando en todo, tan linda y cariñosa con Harry… Tan protectora.

Hermione era un alma bondadosa escondida tras una fachada de chica estudiosa, y perdonaba con gran facilidad a los demás; cualidad que el muchacho le admiraba en demasía y ansiaba aprender de ella, pues a él le costaba mucho más trabajo disculpar a aquellos que le habían hecho algún mal y tenerles confianza de nuevo. En especial a los que habían perjudicado de algún modo a un ser querido para Harry… Pensando en eso se levantó, dispuesto a principiar un día que pintaba ser amargo y difícil.

Mientras empezaba el lento proceso de vestirse con sus increíblemente arrugadas prendas, Harry recordó la noche en que Ginny les había revelado su secreto, a él primero y luego a Hermione, salvándolos de un problema y posible ruptura definitiva. El chico se rascó su cabeza incrédulo por la actitud inesperada de la Weasley, ya que por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender porqué la pelirroja había hecho aquello… Si con anterioridad se había esforzado tanto por separarlos. ¿por qué en ese momento dejó súbitamente de importarle ayudar a su _amorcito_ con la encomienda de arruinar la relación de Harry y Hermione?

Sin poder dejar de sentirse suspicaz, repasó en su mente los hechos de aquella ocasión:

**----------oOo----------**

_Ginny estaba llorando a lágrima viva, con su uniforme en lastimoso estado, sucio y manchado de la sangre de Malfoy… Hermione escuchaba con asombrado interés lo que ella le tuvo que explicar, sin interrumpirla y con la comprensión brillando en su marrón mirada. A diferencia de Harry, Hermione no la juzgó ni le reclamó… simple y únicamente, al final, le preguntó:_

_-¿Lo amas mucho, verdad?_

_Por toda respuesta, Ginny la había mirado a los ojos: primero con un dejo de arrogancia que, posteriormente, se convirtió en melancolía… La conexión de ese par de ojos castaños duró tanto que Harry se preguntaba seriamente si ellas no se estarían comunicando con Legeremancia… Al cabo de un par de minutos, la pelirroja asintió lenta y dolorosamente, y una última lágrima rodó por su mugrosa mejilla. Entonces Hermione parpadeó y le acarició el hombro compasiva, en un mudo gesto que otorgaba perdón y serenidad._

_-Lo entiendo, Ginny... Y no temas, tu secreto estará a salvo con nosotros. ¿Verdad, Harry?_

**----------oOo----------**

Justo en ese momento, Harry escuchó el ruido de la puerta que daba a las escaleras abriéndose; se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás espantado, pues si esa persona que estaba por salir no era Hermione, él se encontraría en un serio aprieto. Con rapidez, se echó la capa y se aseguró que lo cubriera por completo de pies a cabeza; afortunadamente, ya se había terminado de vestir y se colocó a toda prisa sus anteojos… aunque le faltaban los zapatos. ¿Dónde estaban éstos, por cierto?

Azorado y rogando que fuera su chica, esperó… miró hacia el umbral y sintió un escalofrío de miedo y desconfianza al descubrir que era Ginny la que pasaba por el resquicio de la puerta.

Se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, casi sin respirar para no delatar su presencia. Un horrible sentimiento de pánico lo envolvió, no entendía qué hacía Ginny ahí, no podía ser casualidad. ¿O sí?... La observó, preguntándose que asuntos tendría ella a esas horas de la mañana de un sábado en la Torre de Astronomía.

Notó que la chica pelirroja vestía ya su túnica escarlata y dorada del equipo de Quidditch, lista para el partido a celebrarse esa mañana. El ojiverde se sorprendió gratamente, pues estaba casi seguro que Ginny no jugaría ya más y menos para sustituirlo a él como Buscador. Pero a pesar de las apariencias, la chica no parecía muy alegre, su semblante estaba pálido y desencajado… como todos los días desde aquella tarde aciaga en la que Harryatacó a Malfoy.

Verla en ese estado de depresión le causaba al joven mago una pesada y casi insoportable sensación de culpa, pues al sentir él mismo tanto amor por Hermione creía imaginar lo que Ginny estaría sufriendo por el Slytherin… Y por más canallas que fueran, Harry pensaba que nadie se merecía tanta pena y aflicción.

Pero esa mañana en particular, la chica Weasley tenía las ojeras más profundas que nunca, y un notorio gesto de preocupación… Harry la miró caminar un poco justo en su dirección, acto que lo hizo encoger su cuerpo en una desesperada manera de evitar que ella se tropezara con él y lo descubriera.

De pronto, sintió como agua helada cayéndole encima… distinguió sus zapatos tirados justo junto al parapeto dónde la noche anterior Hermione se había sentado… Se dio un golpe en la frente lamentando su torpeza; si Ginny volteaba y los veía, de seguro los reconocería… ¿o no? En realidad, Harry no sabía si las chicas se fijaban en cosas como los zapatos de sus amigos… Por lo menos él no podría distinguir los zapatos de nadie que conociera, bueno, tal vez los de Hermione probablemente, después de todo se los había quitado tantas veces ya…

Miró a la chica observar su calzado por unos segundos y, para su desconcierto, ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza con languidez.

-Vamos, Harry –le llamó con seriedad. –Sé que estás aquí… Hermione me lo dijo.

Harry suspiro un poco más aliviado… Pero no bajó la guardia por completo, pues la duda lo asaltó. ¿Estaría la chica diciendo la verdad o era otra de sus tantas trampas? Y suponiendo que fuera cierto. ¿Con qué objeto Hermione le habría dicho a Ginny qué Harry estaba arriba?. ¿Y por qué iba ella a verlo ahí?

-Aquí estoy Ginny… -le dijo en voz baja y ella miró en la dirección dónde provenía su voz. Harry se despojó de su capano muy convencido de la aparente honestidad de la chica, y añadió: –Ya iba bajando, de hecho. ¿A qué has venido tú aquí?

-Bueno, ciertamente NO a tener una cita romántica contigo –le contestó ella de muy mal humor. –Creo que _de eso_ ya has tenido suficiente con Hermione, y toda la noche, me parece.

Harry sintió su cara arder de vergüenza y de enojo. La verdad de las cosas era que no se había acostumbrado aún (y quizá nunca lo hiciera) a que Ginny y unos cuantos más supieran que Hermione y él sostenían algo que era más que una platónica amistad. Por lo menos Ron nunca hacía mención de ello, pensó Harry sofocado, pero en cambio, Ginny no se mordía la lengua para hacerlo. Estaba a punto de contestarle algo nada educado con respecto a que se podía guardar sus comentarios dónde mejor se le acomodaran, cuando ella se acercó a él y le dijo tranquilamente:

-La verdad, es que me he encontrado con Hermione muy temprano en la sala común. Ella venía bajando del dormitorio y yo… bueno, el punto es que ella estaba muy apurada por ir a la biblioteca y me pidió por favor que viniera a revisar que no te quedaras dormido y te olvidaras de tu castigo con Snape. Además, yo…

-¡Snape! –la interrumpió Harry, sintiendo su corazón encogerse de aprehensión. De verdad que lo había olvidado. ¿Seríatan tarde? –Pues. ¿qué hora es, Ginny?

-Bueno, mira… -respondió sarcástica, -considerando que ya terminó el desayuno y todos se dirigen al estadio a presenciar la Final de Quidditch, creo que son como las diez.

-¿Las di…?. ¡Diablos!. ¡Tengo que irme!

Se dirigió hacia sus zapatos y empezó a colocárselos a toda velocidad; mientras lo hacía, escuchó que la chica se aclaraba la garganta y le decía, muy circunspecta:

-Harry… antes que te vayas, tengo que decirte que necesito hablar contigo de algo. No ahora, pues ni tú ni yo tenemos tiempo. Pero espero que me concedas un rato después del partido.

Harry terminó de hacer los nudos de su calzado e incorporándose, la miró interrogante. Ella sólo agregó:

-Es muy importante. De verdad.

El chico asintió con un gesto y entonces corrió hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de atravesarla, algo lo hizo detenerse y volver su cuerpo hacia la pelirroja, cuya figura recortada contra la luz matutina lucía tan encorvada y derrotada que daba pena. Harry hubiera querido poder decirle algo que la consolara, alguna manera de pedir perdón por ser el causante indirecto de la finalización de su relación con Malfoy… pero como siempre, ese tipo de cosas no encontraban salida digna de la garganta del chico.

-Gracias, Ginny… -atinó a murmurar, solamente. –Y qué bueno que te has decidido a jugar. La verdad, que el equipo te necesita. Ahora más que nunca.

Ginny movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto despectivo con la boca.

-No me lo agradezcas, Harry. Y no te aplaudas, porque no lo hago ni por ti ni por el equipo. Es algo… más bien… como un _reto personal_ –susurró y su mirada se perdió en las nubes de la hermosa mañana.

Harry no tenía idea de qué hablaba ni tampoco disponía de tiempo de averiguarlo, así que de cualquier modo agradeció en su fuero interno que la muchacha hubiese cambiado de opinión y deseándole suerte, salió disparado con rumbo a las mazmorras para su nada promisorio castigo con Snape.

Claro que era un largo camino que recorrer, y durante todas las escaleras que bajó a toda prisa, por cierto libres ya de estudiantes, tuvo tiempo de sobra para caer en cuenta de las palabras mencionadas por la pelirroja. Tristemente, se preguntó qué tipo de tarea o investigación le urgiría tanto realizar a Hermione, como para llegar al grado de dejarlo solo en la Torre e irse desde temprano a la biblioteca. Además, que ese no era cualquier día. Era su última mañana… pues ambos sabían que el momento de tomar la poción era inminente a cada minuto que pasaba.

Tratando de no sentirse muy ofendido por la actitud de su novia, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella todo el trayecto. Tanto, que ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho que él estaba a punto de presentarse ante su aborrecido profesor con el uniforme completamente arrugado, más despeinado que de costumbre y sin haber desayunado.

En cuanto el chico entró a la mazmorra de Snape, los ácidos comentarios que el amargado profesor hizo a costa del descuido y malas costumbres del muchacho, no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia; sumados a las desagradables insinuaciones sobre su lamentable pérdida de capacidad para distinguir los días de la semana, pues curiosamente el sábado no se portaba el uniforme como Harry lo estaba haciendo ese momento.

Intentando no hacerle mucho caso, Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua infinidad de veces para no responder sus provocaciones y salir de ahí con un castigo mayor; lo cual fue difícil ya que aparte de los insoportables insultos a su propia persona dirigidos por el cáustico señor, se tuvo que tragar completitos los escarnios humillantes que Snape se dedicó a hacer a la memoria de Sirius y James.

Porque, para el enorme aburrimiento de Harry, su castigo consistía en reescribir unas horrendas notas de Filch, elaboradas para llevar un archivo de los estudiantes _infractores_ y sus _terribles delitos_ cometidos, las cuales se desbarataban de viejas y algunas estaban roídas por los ratones.

Y por supuesto que Snape no pudo dejar pasar la ocasión de torturar a Harry poniéndolo a que empezara la tediosa tarea justo con una caja dónde figuraban registros de su padre y amigos, travesuras sin trascendencia realizadas por ellos y clasificadas por el entonces ya resentido celador de la escuela.

Las horas pasaron lentas y largas, elásticas como goma de mascar… Harry transcribía nombres, hechizos y castigos de manera casi mecánica, sin que éstos tomaran ningún sentido para él, pues su mente estaba muy lejos, muchos pisos más arriba en el castillo.

_¿Dónde estarás Hermione?_ se preguntó suspirante; cuánto la extrañaba ya… No fue nada difícil dejar rodar su mente y visualizarla en la biblioteca, sentada frente a una pila de libros difíciles e imposibles de leer (por lo menos para Harry), con su característico semblante de concentración y una pluma entre los dientes. No pudo evitar reír un poco ante el recuerdo de su novia y Snape lo miró como si no tuviera duda alguna que ahora sí se había vuelto loco.

Aunque pudiera ser que ya estuviera en el estadio, como todos los demás. Apoyando a Ron y a Ginny, que jugaban contra Ravenclaw… una punzada de inquietud y frustración lo sacudió ahora. Lo que hubiera dado por jugar esa final y haber atrapado la snitch para brindársela a Hermione, pues ese hubiera sido el primer partido que hubiese jugado como novio de ella. Pero todo había salido mal y ahora él estaba encerrado con Snape en su mazmorra, escribiendo inútiles archivos en vez de volar en su escoba…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y, levantando la vista del pergamino, miró como Snape, con su habitual rostro de el-mundo-entero-no-me-merece, se dirigía a abrir. Era Luna, quien sonriendo lánguidamente y con el cabello más revuelto que nunca, saludó al ceñudo profesor con un nada cortés levantamiento de cejas. Harry tuvo que aguantarse de bufar de risa al mirar la enormidad de los ojos de Snape, quien aparentemente no podía creer tanta indolencia de parte de una alumna.

-Buenas… -dijo Luna, como si hablara con cualquier hijo de vecino. –Me manda la profesora McGonagall por la poción de Ron.

-Haga favor de llamarme señor… o profesor. Aunque le cueste más trabajo, Lovegood -escupió ponzoñosamente Snape.

-La verdad es que sí da más trabajo… señor –respondió Luna, mientras jugaba descaradamente con las tapas de botella que colgaban de su collar. -¿Usted no ha oído hablar del ahorro de energía mágica mediante el menor uso posible de palabras en las conversaciones de la vida diaria?… ¿No? Pues que extraño, siendo usted un profesor, ya que esa es una teoría comprobadísima; la revista de mi padre ha constatado mediante unas certeras encuestas que entre menos parlanchín sea el mago o la bruja, más grande es su poder mágico a la hora de necesitarlo. Y es por eso que yo evito la fatiga de MI energía acortando MIS frases, evitando palabras sin importancia ni necesidad, como en este caso… señor.

En este punto, Harry tuvo que esconder su cara tras una de las grandes cajas de archivo, pues era notoria la furia contenida de Snape al tener que escuchar soberanas tonterías y lo menos que deseaba era que éste descubriera lo divertido que Harry se la estaba pasando.

El profesor dejó a la chica hablando sola en el resquicio de la puerta mientras se dirigía a grandes pasos a su escritorio y sacaba de un cajón dos botellas, las cualesHarry reconoció de inmediato: una de ellas era la poción Purificadora de Sentimientos y la otra tenía un poco de polvo del cuerno sobrante… su estómago se encogió dolorosamente al pensar quién era la verdadera necesitada de esa pócima.

-…además –continuaba Luna parloteando sin que le importara que Snape le estuviera dando la espalda, –estoy casi convencida que para ustedes los adultos es ya bastante repugnante el ser personas mayores, para que encima uno de joven vida se los esté recordando a cada instante al llamarlos "señor"… señor.

Snape casi voló hacia ella de nuevo, aparentemente harto de su cantaleta. Y sin decir palabra, le depositó las botellitas en las manos y la sacó a empujones de la mazmorra, cerrando la puerta con desespero.

Harry tuvo que morderse los labios con la finalidad de no soltar una carcajada, cuando escuchó a Luna tocar de nuevo. Regocijado, miró que Snape suspiraba con profundidad, como tomando valor, y abría otra vez… y efectivamente, seguía siendo Luna tras la puerta.

-¿D Í G A M E… señorita Lovegood? –soltó Snape con voz de ultratumba.

-Sólo quería decir: gracias, señor. Fue usted muy amable, señor. Su ayuda fue invaluable, señor. Y por favor, no le diga a la profesora McGonagall que yo le dije a usted que fue ella la que me sugirió que le agradeciera con esas palabras, ya que a mí no me parecía que su ayuda fuera para tanto, y menos porque parece ser que hizo la poción de muy mala gana y casi obligado por…

Esta vez, Snape sí que azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, silenciando a la impertinente chica por fin. Harry estaba rojo y sudoroso de las ganas que tenía de reír, mientras se cuestionaba cómo Luna salía impune de la saña de Snape y se salvaba de que le quitara puntos a su Casa. _Debió haber nacido con suerte o algo así_, pensó. Se hizo la anotación mental de estar cerca de su amiga cuando ésta tuviera que dirigirse al amargoso profesor… era un espectáculo que no tenía precio, sin duda alguna.

Impaciente por salir de ahí, Harry se revolvía en su incómoda silla, al tiempo que Snape se masajeaba las sienes con el dedo índice de cada mano… quizá estuviera lo bastante cansado y harto… y entonces, tal vez lo dejara ir pronto…

-Es tan obvio… me refiero a que es innegable el hecho que esta alumna pertenezca al selecto grupo de las amistades del _Elegido_. Después de todo, reúne todas las características de usted mismo. ¿No, Potter? Bastante simpleza y un cerebro disfuncional –siseó Snape con crueldad. -¿Disfrutó suficiente de las ocurrencias de su aguda e inteligente amiga? –le preguntó retadoramente.

Harry levantó los ojos hacia el profesor, que de pronto ya estaba justo a su lado dispuesto a todas luces a desquitar todo su encono contra él. Creyendo que no sobreviviría la mañana si respondía su bravata, el chico decidió seguir la corriente y hacerse el tonto como estrategia evasiva. Así que, y aún conteniendo la risa, le contestó:

-No… señor. ¿Cómo puede creer eso, señor? De ningún modo, señor… Yo lo respeto mucho para hacer eso… señor.

Snape fulminó a Harry con la mejor mirada de aborrecimiento que tenía en su repertorio de miradas desagradables (que eran muchas, en realidad) y le susurró agriamente:

-Lárguese, Potter… y rápido, antes que me arrepienta.

No se lo tuvo que repetir. En menos de un segundo, Harry estaba afuera de su oscuro y maloliente despacho, corriendo como condenado hacia las escaleras. No tenía idea que era lo que Luna iba a hacer con la pócima, pero creía haber escuchado por Hermione que la profesora la desecharía debido a su negativa por tomarla. Pero ese no era el caso ya, pues Harry estaba seguro que la chica había aceptado que no parecía haber mejor camino que el de beber la poción a pesar de todo lo que conllevaba.

Así que Harry rogó por alcanzar a Luna antes que le entregara las botellas a McGonagall y fuera tarde… Para su suerte, la chica, que no parecía tener ninguna prisa, caminaba con lentitud por un corredor, canturreando con suavidad una tonada pegajosa que hablaba de no viajar en arco iris, sino en nubes de algodón.

-¡Luna!

-Ah, Harry… hola –la chica se detuvo a esperarlo y lo miró con una sonrisa. -¿Estabas en clase particular con Snape?. ¿Por eso vistes tu uniforme en fin de semana?

-¿Eh? –Harry se detuvo jadeante junto a ella. Se había olvidado otra vez que aún portaba su arrugada túnica; y sin darle importancia a eso, le pidió a su amiga: -Luna, por favor, dime. ¿Qué te dijo la profesora McGonagall que hicieras con la pócima?

-¡Ah, sí! Muy cierto… ahora que me lo recuerdas –la chica se sacó las dos botellas de sendos bolsillos de su pantalón pesquero de algodón, y se las brindó a Harry mientras le decía: -Toma. McGonagall me dijo que eran para ti; que tú sabrías que hacer con ellas.

Harry suspiró hondamente y como si tocara oro puro, aceptó de su amiga ambas botellitas, una con la conocida poción transparente y otra con todavía un poco de polvo del cuerno de aquel infame unicornio que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado.

-Gracias Luna. Por todo… ¡Bien! Creo que ahora iré a la Torre de Gryffindor a enterarme quién ganó el partido. ¿Tú no lo sabes?. ¿O sí?

-La verdad que no… me pasé toda la mañana por los invernaderos, entre las flores. Y eso de que haya un ganador no es algo que me interese mucho. ¿sabes? –respondió ensoñadoramente. –Lo que me gusta de los partidos de quidditch no es quien gane o pierda, eso me parece intrascendente… lo que me llama la atención es la manera genial en que ustedes logran mantenerse a salvo en sus escobas y, sinceramente, a veces hacen unas piruetas bastante graciosas con tal de no caer. Especialmente Ron se lleva las palmas.

Harry rió ante la franqueza de su amiga, y ocurriéndosele de repente, le dijo a ella:

-¡Tengo una idea, Luna!. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la sala común de Gryffindor? No creo que a nadie le importe, eres amiga de todos… Así verás a Ron, y si ganamos… entonces celebrarás junto a nosotros, y si perdimos, pues…

Pensó en decir "consolarás a Ron", pero creyó que eso era muy inoportuno y mejor decidió no terminar la frase. A Luna pareció gustarle la idea, y asintiendo, se encaminó junto a Harry escaleras arriba hacia la Torre de la Casa de los valerosos leones de Gryffindor.

El chico sentía que a cada paso que daba, en el estómago se le hacía un nudo más apretado. Tal era la ansiedad por saber si sus amigos lo habrían logrado. ¿Sería posible que hubieran ganado la copa de nuevo?. ¿Y otra vez sin la participación de Harry, igual que el año pasado?

Su duda fue resuelta en cuanto abrieron el retrato, pues unos gritos ensordecedores de victoria los recibieron… algunos brazos jalaron a Harry hacia dentro, donde todo era celebración y algarabía. Aparentemente, nadie reparó en Luna, pues todos volcaron su alegría en el capitán del equipo, hablándole muchas voces al mismo tiempo sobre el resultado del partido. Discreta y sonriente, Luna entró tras Harry admirando por vez primera la confortable sala común de sus amigos Gryffindors.

Harry distinguió entre la multitud la cabellera roja de Ron, quien venía saltando y portando en sus manos la copa de Quidditch que de nuevo se habían ganado a pulso. Venía feliz, y al ver a Harry le gritó, sobresaliendo de entre los demás:

-¡Ganamos, Harry!. ¡GANAMOS!

Llegó ante su amigo, quien recibió del pelirrojo la copa y le sonrió más animado. Estaba por preguntarle por Hermione, ya que no la veía por ningún lado, cuando Ron reparó en Luna, quien cautelosa, esperaba detrás de Harry.

El rostro del chico Weasley pareció iluminarse al descubrirla, y su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho, mucho más. Dándose cuenta del motivo de la alegría de su amigo, Harry se quitó de en medio y le explicó:

-Me encontré a Luna en el camino y me pareció buena idea invi…

Por segunda vez, no pudo terminar una frase, ya que Ron pasó a su lado ignorándolo a él y dejando la copa olvidada en sus manos. Se encaminó hacia Luna y en menos de tres pasos enormes, quedó justo frente a ella, y entonces, la chica le dijo en voz queda:

-Qué linda la copa que ganaste, Ron… Se verá muy bonita en el despacho de McGonagall… creo.

Sin responder nada, Ron parecía luchar formidablemente contra la tentación de tomarla en sus brazos, pues titubeaba levantando las manos y volviéndolas a bajar. Hizo eso varias veces… y fue un hecho que no pasó desapercibido ni para Harry ni para Luna. La chica rubia, sonriendo y al parecer decidida a ayudar al pelirrojo a vencer las distancias, se adelantó hacia Ron y echándole las manos al cuello, le murmuró:

-Felicidades… eres mi jugador de Quidditch favorito, Ron. El más gracioso para no caer de su escoba.

Esto pareció tumbar por completo toda reserva del pelirrojo; quien, con un gesto decidido, levantó también sus manos… tomando casi con timidez la estrecha cintura de Luna y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, bajó su sonrojado rostro y la besó con profundidad en los labios.

Luna pareció sorprenderse un momento, al igual que Harry, que observaba aturdido, pero complacido, el atrevimiento de su amigo. Miró que Luna cerró sus ojos también, con mucha más suavidad que Ron por cierto… y entonces todos los Gryffindor de alrededor parecieron enmudecer ante eso y se dedicaron a observar el apasionado beso que su estrella del equipo intercambiaba con Lunática Lovegood de Ravenclaw; Harry en primera fila, con la boca abierta de incredulidad.

-Bueno… tengo que decir que eso me alegra –dijo Ginny con voz suave justo a su lado. –Luna siempre me gustó para cuñada. Ya me parecía que mi lento hermanito nunca se atrevería a decirle nada.

Harry dejó de admirar el encuentro de Ron con el amor para voltear con Ginny, quien efectivamente lucía en su rostro una vaga felicidad de ver a su mejor amiga junto a su terco hermano.

-A mí también me gusta la idea… -murmuró Harry sonriendo. –Creo que hacen buena pareja. Y sinceramente, no creo que haya en el mundo nadie que admire a Ron más que Luna. Es su fan número uno, estoy seguro de ello.

Todos los presentes empezaron a salir de su estupor inicial, y los abucheos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar. Y por fin, las bocas de Ron y Luna se separaron con lentitud, como si les costara trabajo finalizar algo grandioso que recién acababan de descubrir. Ron miró hacia Harry y Ginny, los cuales le brindaron sus mejores sonrisas de "¡Bien hecho, Ron!" y, tomando a Luna de la mano, salieron los dos por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ron iba tan rojo que parecía caldera a punto de explotar.

Sintiendo por su amigo envidia de la buena por estar en ese momento con su pareja, Harry recordó a Hermione y le preguntó a Ginny por ella.

-Sigue en la biblioteca, creo… no la vi en el estadio, por eso lo supongo. Pero, Harry, antes que la vayas a buscar… ¿podríamos hablar un momento? Es de lo que te mencioné en la Torre. ¿Te acuerdas?

Harry lo había olvidado, con tantas cosas de qué preocuparse… Percibió las botellitas en los bolsillos de su maltrecha túnica y sabiendo con certeza que no había nada más importante en ese momento que el terrible hecho que Hermione tendría que tomar la poción, aún así decidió darle tiempo a la chica de decir lo que para ella, en apariencia, era tan vital. Ginny lo invitó a salir al pasillo para poder hablar a solas, y Harry, un poco dubitativo que fuera una buena decisión, dejó la tan anhelada copa de Quidditch sobre la repisa de la chimenea y la siguió.

Ya fuera y lejos de la multitud, la chica ensombreció más su semblante y parecía haberse quedado muda de repente, abría y cerraba su boca, como si no encontrara las palabras correctas. Pasaron los segundos y Harry decidió preguntarle por el partido, con el fin de brindarle confianza.

-Supongo que atrapaste la snitch en el juego. ¿Verdad? Me hubiera gustado tanto ver la cara de Cho cuando se la ganaste, casi puedo jurar que se puso a llorar o a…

-Harry –lo cortó ella de manera brusca. Su rostro era una mueca de sufrimiento y preocupación. –Tienes que dejar a Hermione.

Harry, que estaba con la boca abierta, pensó por un momento que la muchacha bromeaba… pero al instante después, creyó convencido que todo eso era una nueva treta parahundir la ya de por sí tambaleante relación que él tenía con Hermione.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –le cuestionó en un tono tan gélido que no daba lugar a dudas que el chico empezaba a molestarse.

Ginny no pareció cohibirse con la pregunta recelosa que Harry le soltó, y con una simpleza que le heló la sangre al chico, le aseguró:

-Ella está en _un gran peligro_ por tu culpa, Potter. Como no la pudieron separar de ti, ahora la misión es matarla… desaparecerla. Está fichada por los mortífagos, Harry. _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ la quiere muerta.

-Mientes… dime que mientes, Ginny, por favor –le suplicó Harry con el alma en un hilo, aquello no podía ser. Sólo de imaginarlo…

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? –preguntó la pelirroja con los ojos nublados de lágrimas y su cara contorsionada de angustia.

Harry no podía imaginarse algo peor, de hecho todavía no se permitía creer aquello que la chica le estaba diciendo… negó aterrorizado con su cabeza, al tiempo que la chica le mascullaba muerta de miedo:

-Lo peor es… que la misión de _eliminarla_ se la han asignado a Draco.

Harry cerró los ojos ligeramente; no era conciente de nada más, seguía negando con su cabeza, negándose a creer aquello. Sufrió un fuerte y repentino mareo, comosi lo hubiesen arrojado a la red flu... _Una broma, una trampa. ¡ALGO, LO QUE SEA! Pero la verdad no es… no PUEDE ser._

-¡GINNY! –le gritó, sobresaltando a la chica por vez primera. -¡DIME LA VERDAD!. ¡POR MERLÍN, no juegues con cosas así!

-¡Si te lo digo así, es porque así es la verdad, Harry!. ¡El mismo Draco me lo ha dicho!

-¿Cuándo? Quiero decir. ¿cuándo te lo dijo?. ¡DIME, maldita sea!

-¡Anoche, Harry! Si te calmas, te explicaré…

-¿Si me calmo? –le espetó azorado. -¿Lo dices en serio?. ¿Me estás confesando que Voldemort quiere muerta a Hermione y ME PIDES QUE ME CALME?

-¡CÁLLATE, hombre! Déjame hablar… Anoche me he visto con Draco… No me mires así, Harry. No hemos vuelto, sólo fue… algo así como una despedida. Él me citó, estaba desesperado por hablar conmigo… pero bueno, al final me lo ha confesado. ¿Sabes que su madre lo visitó cuando estuvo en la enfermería convaleciente de las heridas que tú le hiciste?

Harry negó de nuevo en un gesto mudo.

-Pues eso mismo. Ella lo visitó y se lo dijo. Que su señor está furioso, que se había enterado que tú tienes novia y estás enamorado –ante la mirada interrogante del chico, ella agregó: -No estoy muy segura del cómo, parece que algún otro hijo de mortífagos los vio a ti y a ella en el Gran Comedor en su glorioso papel de _somos-novios-y-no-nos-importa-nada_ y ha ido con el soplo… El chisme llegó a oídos de quien no debía, y él está como energúmeno, ya que Draco falló en su misión. Entonces lo han relevado, y ahora que todos saben_ quien_ es el objeto de tu amor, Harry… ella se ha convertido en su objetivo.

-¿En su objetivo? –repitió Harry en un gemido. Por Merlín. ¿En qué maldito problema había metido a Hermione por su imprudencia?

-Así es… -continuó Ginny, no menos aterrorizada que él. -Y _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ ya no se conforma con nimiedades como "separarte" de tu novia con trampas y boicots, como Draco lo había pretendido. Él quiere que la maten. Y si Draco no lo hace, lo matarán a él y entonces, cualquier otro mortífago seguirá con el trabajo, Harry.

En este punto Ginny se calló, quizá por que habría terminado de decir lo que tenía que, o tal vez por que creyó que Harry caería desplomado al suelo de la impresión y el miedo. Harry no lo podía asegurar, pero casi podía jurar que estaría tan pálido como un fantasma pues sentía su rostro y manos heladas, como si la sangre le hubiese dejado de circular… Cientos de pensamientos, ideas e insultos circulaban en su cerebro de manera atropellada, sobreponiéndose unos a otros y evitándole pensar con claridad.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo, Harry! –le exigido Ginny de repente, sacándolo un poco de su embotamiento.

-¿PERO QUÉ PUEDO HACER?. ¡Dímelo tú!

-¡No lo sé!... Puedes hacer creer a todos que entre ella y tú no hubo nada, que no la amas, que… no es valiosa para ti. ¡ALGO, LO QUE SEA!. ¡Maldita sea, Harry!. ¡Sin proponértelo, tú has sido la perdición de Draco y la de Hermione!... Obviamente, él no podrá matarla y entonces el muerto será él… ¡Demonios!

-¡Oh, señorita, cuánto lo siento por perjudicar a su amorcito!. ¿Así que lo único que te sigue preocupando es ese traidor hurón? –preguntó Harry, repentinamente colérico. -¿Acaso no te importa que le haga daño a Hermione?

-¡Pues sí me importaría si lo creyera capaz de hacerlo, Harry, pero yo sé que no lo hará! –le contestó la pelirroja en realidad no muy convencida. Y luego, murmuró muy despacio: -Él no es un asesino… no puede serlo. No puede…

-¡Ginny, por Merlín! –exclamó Harry desesperado. -¡Estás cegada por el amor insano que le tienes! Pero yo te digo una sola cosa: si _ese estúpido _se atreve a tocar a Hermione… si se atreviera… Por Merlín, si le tocara un solo cabello… Lo mataré, Ginny. Lo mataré con mis manos… Te lo juro que lo haré. A él o a quien se atreva a hacerle cualquier cosa.

La chica Weasley se quedó muda y dos enormes lágrimas resbalaron con rapidez asombrosa por sus pecosas mejillas. Miró a Harry como si su última esperanza hubiera muerto con la frase que él acababa de mencionar. Respiraba entrecortadamente, igual que el muchacho… y por un par de minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo se miraban a los ojos, como si tanto el uno como el otro desearan que alguien saliera de algún escondite y dijera: "¡Despertad! Sólo ha sido una horrible pesadilla…"

Pero no. Era real. Para horror de ambos, eso era espantosamente real.

**----------oOo----------**

Harry estuvo por más de media hora afuera de la biblioteca, intentando componer su macilento rostro antes de entrar a buscarla. Rogó a todos sus dioses conocidos y por conocer que la chica no se extrañara de algo y le preguntara… pero es que eso era tan imposible como pedirle calabazas al sauce boxeador y Harry lo sabía bien. Hermione lo conocía quizá más que él mismo, y de seguro adivinaría que algo no marchaba bien. _"Algo no marcha bien. ¿Verdad, Harry?"_, podía escucharla preguntar…

Pero bueno, siempre quedaba el recurso de la mentira piadosa. Total, ella hoy tomaría su poción y olvidaría tantas cosas, que el ver a Harry preocupado se convertiría en uno de sus tantos recuerdos desechados. Harry aún no sabía que haría respecto a la condena de muerte que pesaba sobre su novia, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso después…

Contando hasta tres, suspiró y entró a pasos tambaleantes en el silencioso recinto bibliotecario. Buscó a la chica con la mirada entre las múltiples mesas de estudio, todas desocupadas, y la encontró sentada en que estaba más alejada de la puerta. Curiosamente, Hermione no estaba como la había imaginado en la mañana, rodeada de gigantescas montañas de libros raros y antiguos… Se sorprendió de verla tan sólo escribiendo; tenía frente a ella únicamente un largo pedazo de pergamino, su tinta y su pluma. Y escribía con ahínco, como si fuera un particularmente difícil e importante examen.

El chico caminó hacia ella, aparentando una seguridad que para nada sentía. Se plantó a su lado y la llamó.

-Hermione… -se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba embargada de dolor y se prometió componerla para que intentara escucharse más animada. –Hola… ¿Es que no piensas bajar a comer nunca?

Para su sorpresa, la chica envolvió con celeridad el pergamino aún antes de mirarlo o saludarlo, como si no quisiera que él leyera lo que había estado escribiendo.

-¡Harry! Hola… -saludó nerviosa, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y aplastaba el papel para metérselo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Ella sí había tenido tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse por la mañana, pensaba Harry al verla con otras ropas y con la apariencia fresca de quien ha gozado de un baño matutino, mientras Hermione continuaba su tembloroso monólogo: -¿Ya es hora de comer?. ¿De verdad? Cómo vuela el tiempo, honestamente. ¿Estás bien, Harry? Oh, Merlín. ¿Me perdonas por dejarte solo en la Torre? Es que te veías tan lindo dormido, que no pude… pero espero que no se te haya hecho muy tarde… ¿Ginny te avisó?. ¿Cómo te fue en tu castigo con Snape?. ¿Sabes quién ganó el partido?

-¡Hermione, basta! –la calló Harry suavemente, tomándola de las mejillas y mirándola enternecido. La chica guardó silencio y sólo lo miró también, con todo el pavor que quien sabe que le espera un trago amargo, encerrado en sus ojos canela. –No te preocupes Hermione, todo saldrá bien. Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, te lo prometo. Y cuando despiertes… todo será nuevo… Será emocionante, ya lo verás.

-Harry… -susurró ella, despacio casi como un suspiro. -¿Me puedes prometer, que no me dejarás?

-Lo prometo, amor.

-¿Qué me ayudarás a recordar todo lo que hemos vivido?

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, después del trabajo que me ha costado estar a tu lado?

Entonces, rogando que no se percatara que no había hecho la última promesa, Harry probó una estrategia para distraer la atención: la besó. Con un beso triste y lento, con sabor a hiel y miedo.

Se alejaron el uno del otro y salieron de la biblioteca tomados de la mano; una comida caliente era buena idea en ese momento, pues ninguno de los dos había desayunado. Y después de eso, intentando ambos ser valientes, Harry para ella y Hermione para él, saldrían y enfrentarían cara a cara a su destino, por más cruel y doloroso que éste pretendiera ser.


	31. Objetos con memoria y voz propia

**Dedicado a:**

Juan Pablo

Por sus 30 reviews siempre simpáticos, sinceros y acertados...

¡Gracias por ello, amigo!

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**Objetos con memoria y voz propia**

**----------oOo----------**

_In the shades of hope, in love memory  
thought your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody.  
The future still shines, close to you._

"_Tsubasa", _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**----------oOo----------**

Después de la comida y casi sin decir palabra, Hermione y Harry acordaron que ella tomaría la poción en la habitación de él, pues la enfermería estaba totalmente descartada. Madame Pomfrey seguía creyendo que la pócima era para Ron, así que McGonagall le había informado a la enfermera que el chico la bebería en el dormitorio de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Aún sin ponerse de acuerdo entre ellos, Ron se despidió de Luna y acompañó a sus amigos a la sala común. Había decidido montar guardia bajo las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, con el propósito de que la pareja pudiera estar a solas; aunque al final eso no habría sido tan necesario… A esa hora de la tarde y más siendo un día sábado, nadie se recluía en sus habitaciones teniendo un clima tan espectacular para gozar en los jardines.

Así que, teniendo la oportunidad de estar solos los dos en la recámara, Harry le pasó la botellita con su poción a Hermione, después de indicarle que sería mejor que se recostara en la propia cama del chico.

Él tuvo que reprimir las ganas de besarla y hacerla suya de nuevo, al creer que todavía les quedaba tiempo… Nunca lo habían hecho en su cama, y en ese momento la tentación de hacerlo se le antojaba casi irresistible. Especialmente al saber que quizá nunca más volverían a tener semejante oportunidad.

Intentando pensar en otras cosas para no ceder al impulso de desnudarla y hacerle el amor, Harry se sentó a su lado y esperó a que la chica tomara valor. Hermione lo miraba aprehensiva, con mucho temor.

-No me dejes, Harry –le suplicó.

-Por Merlín que no. Te cuidaré siempre, lo prometo.

Y justo en ese instante, él la descubrió haciendo algo curioso… ella se llevó una mano hacia atrás de su propio cuerpo, como para asegurarse que el papel que traía en el bolsillo estuviera bien resguardado y no se le cayera…

De un trago, la bebió… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y tembló sin control. Harry sabía perfectamente lo que su chica estaba padeciendo, y sintiéndose terriblemente impotente, sólo atinó a abrazarla en un casi vano intento de reconfortarla.

Durante una hora o más, Harry la sostuvo en su regazo… apretándola con fuerza cuando ella se estremecía de frío… Limpiando la humedad de su frente cuando ella sudaba en medio del intenso calor que venía después de la helada sensación…

Sintiéndose conmovido cuando ella empezó a balbucear palabras sin sentido, nombrándolo a él infinidad de veces… hablando de dementores, mortífagos, dragones y laberintos…

Y al final, cuando todo cesó… cuando el cuerpo de la chica por fin dejó de sufrir y su mente pudo descansar, ella se durmió. Y Harry la abrazó con más fuerza aún, aunque sus brazos ya le dolían de tanto hacerlo.

-Te amo –masculló sobre su cabello. –Y jamás, jamás permitiré que te hagan daño.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, se permitió llorar; sintiendo que se ahogaba en medio de espasmos incontrolables de desesperación y angustia reprimidas por tanto rato.

**----------oOo----------**

Con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, bajó por las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos con Hermione en brazos, cargándola a duras penas pues ella iba totalmente desfallecida de cansancio. Causó conmoción entre sus compañeros Gryffindors, que angustiados le preguntaron que significaba aquello… Harry no supo que responder, lo único que deseaba era derrumbarse y llorar, además que sentía que pronto no podría soportar el peso muerto de la chica por mucho tiempo más.

-Ella está bien, sólo duerme –escuchó a Ginny explicarles a todos. –Estaba enferma y ha tomado una poción, que como efecto secundario le ha hecho perder la memoria.

Miró a la pelirroja asombrado y ella le devolvió una fría mirada, como si le dijera: "Es mejor así". Harry asintió, demasiado cansado para pensar o discutir. Él recordó que ella sabía de la poción y sus efectos, pues Malfoy la tenía bien informada… O quizá la misma Hermione se lo confió, no lo sabía y ya no importaba…

La pelirroja se puso de pie y le dijo:

-Llévala a su cama, yo te guío.

La subió por la escalinata que llevaba a los cuartos de las chicas, dónde él jamás había puesto un pie… Recordaba que las escaleras tenían un encantamiento anti chicos, pero en ese momento, no se activó… aquellas permanecieron intactas, permitiéndole subir con la chica a cuestas… Harry no supo si era por esa razón precisamente por lo que pudo subir, porque cargaba a Hermione… o tal vez fue porque Ginny iba a su lado.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al tiempo que miraba alrededor y aspiraba un aroma irreconocible, mezcla de las pertenencias de las tres chicas diferentes que ahí solían pernoctar… La sensación de estar en un lugar prohibido y desconocido le era tremendamente familiar; ya que la había experimentado montones de veces, desde las incursiones a escondidas a la recámara de Dudley de su infancia, hasta la desastrosa intrusión en el Departamento de Misterios del año anterior.

El sol del atardecer entraba a raudales en la caliente y sofocante habitación, iluminando con destellos naranjas y rosados las tres camas vacías del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor. Harry caminó lentamente con Hermione sucumbida en sus brazos, llegando hasta la cama que Ginny le indicó con un movimiento de mano. De la manera más delicada que pudo hacerlo, colocó la preciosa carga que su novia representaba sobre su lecho, el cual pudo distinguir como tal al acercarse más a él. El aroma de Hermione impregnaba sus sábanas y cortinas… Harry jamás se hubiera confundido, habría reconocido su olor entre millares de camas iguales.

Le retiró el cabello del rostro después de que la acostó de lado, su mano tembló al sentir la suavidad de su melena que, revuelta, se desparramó libre sobre sus almohadas. La chica aún dormía y bastante profundo, pues acababa de pasar el peor momento después de tomar la poción y era de esperarse que descansaría por un par de horas al menos.

Ginny le quitó sus zapatillas, gesto que sorprendió a Harry pero que le agradeció infinitamente. No dejaba de asombrarle la repentina amabilidad de la pelirroja… quizá la comprensión mostrada por Hermione la hubiese sacudido de alguna forma.

Harry se alejó un paso de la cama, suspirando con profundidad. Estaba hecho, la misión estaba cumplida… Por fin, la chica había bebido su poción. El muchacho deslizó su mirada por el cuerpo de Hermione, admirando su esbelta figura enfundada en una blusa ligera de algodón y sus jeans de mezclilla… _Por Merlín, es tan bonita_. Se preguntó si estaría cómoda así o requeriría que la desnudasen… Descartó el pensamiento de inmediato, sonriendo con picardía. ¿De dónde le venía esa idea? Si era él el que la quería ver sin ropa tendría que esperar todavía mucho más.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un bulto que se formaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y creyendo que no estaría confortable con ese objeto estorboso, se volvió a acercar a ella para sacárselo de su prenda. Ante la mirada curiosa de Ginny, lo extrajo y vio que tan sólo era un pergamino doblado, lo bastante grande como para incomodarla y no dejarla dormir a su gusto. Lo dejó a un lado, en la mesita de noche más próxima a él.

Y fue cuando reparó en las pertenencias de Hermione que, esperando por su dueña, descansaban en las dos mesitas de noche que estaban colocadas junto a su cama. Libros y más libros… Una vela, seguramente para leer de noche sin molestar a las demás. Marcos con fotografías: sus padres, ella misma…. Harry sonrió ante una donde aparecían los tres… Ella, Ron y él; y de fondo, Las Tres Escobas. Entonces, Harry recordó la ocasión: se las había tomado un viejo mago fotógrafo en el pub, hacía más de un año. Harry la había pagado y obsequiado a su amiga, y luego olvidado completamente de ella. En la foto todos sonreían felices y despreocupados; _qué tiempos aquellos, ahora parece tan lejano_… su alegría del momento se debía a que celebraban el plan que acababan de forjar para crear un grupo de estudio de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

Y justo al lado de esta fotografía, se encontraba una de Harry. Solo y montado en su escoba, su vieja _Nimbus 2000_.

Harry se impactó ante eso y tomó el marco de madera que resguardaba una imagen de él, que no recordaba que alguien se la hubiera tomado… Estaba con su uniforme de Quidditch, pero se veía tan pequeño… ¿De qué año sería?... ¿Segundo, tercero? Reconoció el tipo de fotografía; era de las que Colin Creevey realizaba… Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. ¿Así que Hermione de algún modo se había hecho con una de esas fotografías? Se moría por saber qué le habría dicho a Colin para convencerlo de que se la obsequiase a ella.

-Harry –susurró Ginny, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. –Es hora. Vayámonos antes que despierte.

Harry miró a la chica y asintió en silencio… con pesar, depositó su propia foto en su sitio y entonces tomó el pergamino doblado que un momento antes había dejado. Lo observó dubitativo por un momento y decidió llevarlo consigo para que no se perdiera; ya tendría oportunidad de regresárselo a Hermione después; seguro era algún apunte, tarea o algo por el estilo. Lo guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía.

Por última vez, miró a Hermione. Deseó darle un beso de despedida, pero se contuvo… no podía arriesgarse a que despertara. Sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba y que su respiración se tornaba más agitada y dolorosa. Se quedó paralizado frente a ella, incapaz de marcharse y sabiendo que cuando ella bajara más tarde a la sala común, todo sería diferente entre ellos para siempre.

Una mano de Ginny lo jaló de su túnica, apurándolo y volviendo a la realidad.

-Si lo que quieres es que ella nunca sepa lo de ustedes, es mejor que bajemos antes que te vea, Harry.

Harry miró de nuevo a la pelirroja Weasley, y le murmuró a punto del colapso emocional:

-¿Tú también crees que eso es lo mejor? Quiero decir. ¿Todavía habrá manera en que Voldemort crea que Hermione nunca ha sido nada mío?

Vio a Ginny arrugar su cara cuando mencionó el nombre del mago oscuro autor del dolor de ambos, y entonces ella le respondió:

-¿Tienes alternativa?

Harry no le contestó. Sólo agachó su cabeza y se dio la media vuelta. Sintiendo que dejaba su vida en esa cama dónde ella dormía, se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando pesadamente los pies… Llevándose consigo el olor de Hermione clavado en la piel y el dolor de su ausencia enterrado en el alma.

**----------oOo----------**

Salió de la sala común dejando a sus amigos atrás; aquellos lo miraban aprensivos mientras el retrato de la Dama Gorda se cerró a sus espaldas, justo cuando su verde mirada se encontró con la azul de Ron. Harry acababa de hablar con ellos, les había pedido, casi suplicado que lo ayudaran a cumplir su objetivo.

Y al parecer, ellos comprendieron. El plan quedó hecho: al despertar Hermione, todos tendrían que fingir ante ella que la memoria perdida había sido a causa de un golpe en la cabeza, ni una palabra de la poción. Por un motivo que Harry no les pudo explicar, pero que todos aceptaron sin chistar; nadie, jamás, le contaría a la chica que durante algunos meses ella y Harry fueron novios… La mayoría entendió aunque Harry no les dio las razones de ello, después de todo era asunto de pareja y él sabía que es lo que hacía.

Fue más difícil convencer a Ron, ya que Harry no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él sobre la pérdida de memoria de Hermione, y menos de la amenaza que se cernía sobre la vida de la chica; pues todo había pasado tan rápido que no había podido charlar a solas con su amigo. Era bastante extraño que Ginny estuviera mejor enterada de esas cosas que su hermano; Harry tendría que buscarse tiempo después para ponerlo al tanto…

Por lo pronto, tenía algo más urgente que resolver.

Sacando coraje de su tristeza, Harry tomó el Mapa del Merodeador de un bolsillo de su túnica y lo revisó. Ya casi era hora de la cena, por lo que estaba seguro tendría que pescar a Malfoy en algún lugar del castillo fuera de su sombría sala común… tenía que comer, como todo el mundo. Lo buscó frenético por todo el pergamino pero no lo vio en ningún lado… _¡La sala de los Menesteres!_, pensó furioso. Y de inmediato ahí se dirigió.

Llegó ante el muro desnudo y se detuvo. Volvió a mirar el mapa, y Malfoy seguía sin aparecer en él. _Bien_, e_ntonces el maldito cobarde sigue aquí_, pensó. Agotado, se recargó de espaladas en la pared, justo al lado de dónde él sabía que la puerta aparecía… así Malfoy no podría verlo al salir y lo sorprendería…

No lo había visto desde la tarde de los baños, cuando se enfrentaron en aquel duelo. Draco había permanecido unos días en la enfermería, y después simplemente no asintió a ninguna de las clases de esa semana… Harry sabía que Snape había pasado un permiso firmado por él a los profesores de Malfoy, justificando sus inasistencias porque "aún no estaba del todo repuesto de sus heridas".

Pero Harry sabía que eso no era más que regalarle tiempo libre para trabajar en su misión, la cual el ojiverde se había propuesto evitar a toda costa, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Los minutos pasaron uno tras otro despacio, y Harry sentía que los sentimientos de inutilidad y amargura se le transformaban en fortaleza y determinación… Apenas la noche anterior él le había jurado a Hermione que no permitiría que nada la dañase, que siempre estaría él a su lado para cuidarla y que haría lo mejor para ella… Crispó los puños furioso, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa a costa de lo que fuera.

_Primero muerto antes que dejar que la toquen_, se decía pensando en el autor intelectual de esa pesadilla… _Me quitaste a mis padres y a Sirius… pero a mi Hermione no te la llevarás, maldito asesino. Ni tú ni ninguno de tus arrastrados lacayos._

De repente, la puerta apareció y se abrió con lentitud, emitiendo un leve rechinido… Harry se oprimió contra el muro, para evitar ser visto antes que Malfoy pusiera un pie fuera del salón… Pero éste, sólo asomó la cabeza y miró hacia el pasillo del lado contrario a dónde Harry estaba; de inmediato, volteó hacia el otro lado y entonces lo descubrió.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y antes de que pudiera entrar de nuevo al salón, Harry se arrojó sobre el rubio y lo atrapó por el cuello. Lo jaló con violencia hacia él mismo y dando media vuelta, lo proyectó y estrelló contra la pared del tapiz de los trolls danzantes, aplastándolo con su propio peso…

A su espalda, la puerta del salón se cerró sin que a Harry alcanzara a pensar siquiera en echar un vistazo y ver lo que Malfoy había estado haciendo ahí… En ese momento de desesperada ansiedad, lo único que quería era evitar a toda costa que el malévolo plan de Voldemort contra Hermione se llevara a cabo.

Draco apenas si se quejó, aferró las muñecas de Harry con sus pálidas manos en un inútil intento para que lo liberara, pues literalmente Harry lo estaba asfixiando… El ojiverde usó un antebrazo completo para oprimirlo del cuello, mientras liberaba su otra mano y la usaba para hurgar dentro de la túnica del rubio, quien ya se estaba empezando a poner de color violeta por la ausencia de oxígeno.

Entonces, el muchacho reparó en una delgada cicatriz que atravesaba casi la totalidad de la mejilla izquierda de Malfoy, y un escalofrío lo sacudió al darse cuenta que él mismo se la había provocado. Pero de inmediato sustituyó la compasión por amarga satisfacción: _¿Así que ya no soy el único "cara rajada" del lugar, verdad?_

Para sorpresa y horror de Harry, el Slytherin comenzó a reírse de modo maniaco… bueno, si es que acaso se le pude llamara risa a los resoplidos que emitió a duras penas medio ahogado como se encontraba por el brazo de Harry. Esto enfureció más al chico Gryffindor, pues no entendía que era lo que le estaba causando tanta gracia a Malfoy.

-Así que… -pujó Draco mientras Harry seguía buscando frenético con una mano entre sus ropas. -¿La Granger ya no es suficiente para ti?. ¿Has venido a hacerme a mí ahora el objeto de tu pasión?

Harry no le respondió nada, sólo lo miraba con un rencor helado en sus verdes ojos, encontrando por fin lo que su mano buscaba: la varita de Draco.

Ya con ella en su poder, soltó al rubio y se alejó un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que el muchacho pudiera respirar con normalidad y retornara a su color lechoso habitual.

Draco se inclinó un poco hacia delante, mientras se recuperaba del ataque. Levantó la vista y la clavó en Harry, del modo más calculador y desprovisto de emoción que aquel tuviera memoria.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a robar varitas, maldito criado de muggles? –resopló mirándolo con frialdad.

-Necesito hablar contigo, víbora –le masculló Harry, mientras jugueteaba provocativo con la varita de Malfoy, golpeándola contra una de sus palmas. –Terminando de charlar y si es que me dejas conforme, te la devolveré.

Draco rió de nuevo, haciendo que la nuca de Harry se erizara del odio que le provocó. Últimamente, el Slytherin era más valiente de lo que lo recordaba… y quizá no era para menos. Harry sabía que después de estar frente a frente con Voldemort, nada podía salir inmune de eso. En el mundo no había cosa peor.

-¿Qué demonios haces de _ese lado_? –le preguntó Harry gélidamente.

Malfoy lo miró sin entender y dejó de reír. Harry continuó:

–Me refiero a que deberías saber que _ellos_ no ganarán… lo único que conseguirás es que te conviertan en asesino y terminarás en Azkaban. O muerto.

Hizo una pausa mientras el rubio lo miraba sin expresión… finalmente, éste le respondió con burla:

-¿Y desde cuándo le importa mi bienestar, venerable _San Potter_?

-Tú no me importas en lo absoluto, estúpido… Sólo quiero que te quede bien claro que yo no permitiré que hagas _eso_ que te han ordenado… Será sobre mi cadáver, o el tuyo… Así que…

Una carcajada sacudió de nuevo a Draco, mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente y se incorporaba. Se silenció y se acercó a Harry, desafiante. Quedó a un paso y le dijo casi a un palmo de su cara:

-Deberías saber que de cualquier modo tú y la Sangre Sucia están muertos ya, Potter… igual que todos los que están con Dumbledore. El que quiera sobrevivir, debe estar del lado correcto. ¿sabes?... Y yo _quiero_ sobrevivir…

-¡No te atreverás a hacerle daño a Hermione, Malfoy! –le gritó Harry de repente, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. –¡Tendrías que imaginarte que yo te mataría si llegaras a tocarla!

Draco levantó una de sus cejas haciendo un gesto despectivo con sus labios.

-Bien. Creo que tendré que correr el riesgo…

Harry se enfureció por su insolencia y no supo más de autocontrol… arrojó la varita de Malfoy al suelo y le propinó al chico rubio un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo que trastabillará hacia atrás, y antes que pudiera recuperarse del golpe, Harry lo tomó por las solapas de su elegante camisa y lo sacudió mientras le decía con voz helada:

-No, Malfoy… no lo harás. De hecho, tengo una idea mejor. Me ayudarás. Le dirás a tu Señor Oscuro y a todos tus compañeros que yo no tengo nada con Hermione –en eso Draco abrió los ojos y lo miró, arrogante. Harry continuó: -Les comunicarás que todo ha sido un error, que nunca fuimos novios y que ella no me interesa… ¿Entiendes? Que yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, aún.

-¿Y por qué haría algo así por ti y por ella, imbécil? –murmuró Draco, indolente.

-Porque sino, te llevaré de inmediato con Dumbledore y le mostrarás el lindo tatuaje que tienes en tu brazo, lo que de seguro implicará tu expulsión del colegio…

Repentinamente, Draco enrojeció y pareció enfurecerse tanto como Harry… tomó a éste por las muñecas y lo obligó a que lo soltara, y entonces lo arrojó lejos de él.

-¡No entiendes nada, niñato estúpido!. ¡Tú y ella ya están muertos, así yo haga o diga lo que sea! De hecho, cualquiera que esté cerca de ti corre peligro… ¡Tú serás el culpable de todo lo que les pase a tus mentecatos amigos!. ¡Los matarán a todos por tu causa, de uno en uno!... Sólo espera y lo verás.

Draco se quedó frente a un azorado Harry, ambos respirando agitadamente… el ojiverde estaba mudo, lo que el rubio le había dicho de cierta manera ya lo temía, pero al haber escuchado esa aseveración por boca de otro la hacía cobrar una fuerza capaz de derrumbarlo. _Los matarán a todos por mi causa_… Miró que Malfoy volteaba sus ojos hacia su varita tirada en el suelo, y entonces Harry reaccionó:

-Pero tú no lo harás –le dijo en un tono que no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. –Necesito saber que por lo menos dentro del castillo, ella estará a salvo.

-Claro, y desde que a mí me importa lo que tú necesitas, Potter… ¡VETE AL DIABLO! Por mi parte, tú y ella se pueden podrir… ¿De veras crees que me interesa? –y levantando más la voz, le gritó: -¿Y MÁS después de lo que me hiciste en el baño y que me has quitado LO ÚNICO BUENO que tenía mi vida?

Malfoy agachó la cara, como si se arrepintiera de haberle dicho aquello a Harry… pero éste vio en esa pregunta una leve esperanza de convencerlo que se pasara de su lado. No porque le interesara tener al maldito con ellos, ni porque le preocupara que no se tuviera que convertir en un asesino por orden de Voldemort, sino, simplemente porque ese parecía ser el único modo de evitar que él le hiciera daño a Hermione…

-_Por Ginny_, Malfoy… -le susurró jugándose su última carta, y el rubio lo miró a los ojos, con algo que parecía tristeza y nostalgia. –Hazlo por ella. Yo sé que te ama, me lo ha dicho… Si te pasaras de nuestro lado, entonces podrías…

-¡No, no podría! –lo interrumpió Draco, aparentemente harto y cansado. Haciendo un notable esfuerzo, suprimió su semblante triste y lo convirtió en una mueca de indiferencia. -¡Tú y esa niña están idiotas, eres demasiado cretino si crees que yo siento algo por ella!. ¡Me importan un soberano gusarajo tú y ella y… todos!. ¡Si de veras quieres ayudar, deberías matarte a ti mismo y así, ahorrarnos el trabajo a nosotros, pendejo!

Draco se alejó de Harry, quien, estupefacto, lo miró irse sin hacer ni decir nada… Malfoy se agachó a recoger su varita del suelo, y entonces se giró hacia el chico Gryffindor con ella en la mano. Harry lo miró entornando los ojos, mientras se llevaba la mano al lado de su túnica dónde su propia varita se encontraba. Pero Malfoy guardó a su vez su varita, haciendo que Harry bajara la guardia un poco.

Ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, y finalmente, Draco empezó a caminar hacia atrás, retirándose del lugar… Harry se había quedado como petrificado, su última esperanza se había desvanecido con la actitud de Malfoy. No entendía porque estaba tan dispuesto a obedecer a Voldemort, tanto que ni siquiera Ginny le importaba. O tal vez, sería verdad que la pelirroja nunca le había interesado. _Sólo la utilizó… _Sintió lástima por Ginny sin poderlo evitar

-Debí saber que eras tan cobarde que sólo te interesaría salvar tu pellejo –le masculló Harry derrotado.

-Menos mal que ya nos estamos comprendiendo, Potter… -le dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida. Y entonces, retomando una mirada triste y vacía, le advirtió: –Pero te daré un último consejo: más vale que no te despegues de su lado.

Draco desapareció tras una esquina antes que Harry pudiera comprender de qué diablos hablaba o a quién se refería… _¿Qué no me despegue de su lado?_ ¿De quién, de Hermione o de Ginny?

_No te despegues de su lado._

-Excelente idea, Malfoy –dijo Harry para él mismo, mientras se alejaba hacia lado contrario, caminando decidido y con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina. –Por primera vez, te doy la razón…

**----------oOo----------**

La manera en que caía perezosamente dentro del frasco, como si fuera copos de nieve, le recordaba a Harry a aquellos adornos muggles que son un tipo de bolas de cristal con algún objeto lindo dentro, y una nieve artificial que cae cada vez que alguien le da un giro.

Agitó por última vez la botella de vidrio, hipnotizado por la danza del plateado polvo en su interior… era tan poco ya, en realidad casi nada. Se sorprendió de la honestidad de Snape, quien no se había quedado para él mismo con eso que, Harry calculaba, sería a lo mucho una cucharada. _De seguro, tan poca cantidad no le sirve de nada_, pensó con amargura al recordar al odiado profesor que siempre estaba del lado de Malfoy.

No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con el sobrante del polvo; guardarlo de recuerdo le parecía absurdo. Pero al mismo tiempo, pudiera ser que aquello fuera lo único tangible de su ahora rota relación con Hermione, ya que verlo le conmemoraba la tarde en que obtuvieron eso, aquel día cuando todo empezó… En realidad, fue ese polvo de cuerno de unicornio la sustancia que los unió, aunque ahora los separaba de nuevo.

Así que, decidió conservarlo. Colocó el frasquito en su ventana, pues le gustaba el modo en que el polvo brillaba con los destellos del moribundo sol del ocaso. Echándole una última mirada triste, terminó de desvestirse y fue a darse un baño, dejando su túnica y uniforme sucios hechos un fardo en el piso, de dónde Dobby acostumbraba recoger la ropa de los alumnos Gryffindors durante la noche y llevarlas a la lavandería del colegio.

Al regresar de la ducha, se topó con Ron en la habitación. El pelirrojo parecía muy serio y, curiosamente, también estaba embobado contemplando el sobrante del plateado polvo. Al acercarse Harry hacia él, su amigo suspiró y dijo:

-¿Por qué no me contaste que la poción le borraría la memoria a Hermione? –y añadió, triste: -Parece que ya se te está haciendo costumbre tener secretos para conmigo.

-No, Ron… no es eso –le dijo Harry cansado.

Tenía tanto sueño y depresión que creía que si se dormía en ese momento, no despertaría en un mes por lo menos. Terminando de secarse el cabello y buscando su ropa para vestirse y poder bajar a cenar, le explicó a Ron:

-Lo que pasa es que no había habido ocasión. Cuando McGonagall me lo dijo, tú estabas _medio ido_ por la poción de amor de Luna que habías tomado… Después, en la enfermería siempre estaba ella con nosotros, no hubo modo de estar a solas… Hasta hoy.

-Bien, entiendo –dijo Ron dejándose caer en su cama. –Pero lo que no comprendo es el rollito que se traen Ginny y tú respecto a ocultarle la verdad a Hermione… ¿Por qué les pidieron a todos que si ella preguntaba, le dijeran que una bludger la había golpeado en la cabeza?. ¿Y porqué nos pediste que no le contáramos que tú y ella son novios?

-Éramos, Ron… -susurró Harry, terminándose de vestir. –Ya no lo somos más.

-Pero. ¿por qué? –exclamó el pelirrojo desesperado por entender. –Ella te ama, con recuerdos o sin ellos, estoy seguro. ¡Y tú a ella! O es que… ¿está pasando algo que yo no sepa?

Con un gran remordimiento, Harry se preparó a mentir. No podía decirle a Ron sobre la amenaza que pesaba en su amiga porque sabría con seguridad que él trataría de matar a Malfoy primero, antes de averiguar porque pasaba aquello. Además. ¿cómo explicarle la manera en que Harry sabía sobre la misión del Slytherin sin involucrar a Ginny y su relación con él?

-Porque no podemos decírselo así, de golpe y porrazo… Ella se asustaría de todo. ¿no crees? Ginny y yo consideramos que es mejor que yo la reconquiste de a poco para volver a ser novios… y quizá, después de unos días, le pueda contar la verdad -concluyó con amargura, deseando de corazón que eso se pudiera volver realidad.

-Bueno, tiene cierta lógica –dijo Ron sonriendo. –Yo también me moriría de la impresión si despertara un día y Luna me dijera que hemos sido novios por cuatro meses y hasta hemos hecho… -se puso rojo y desvió la mirada de Harry, -ejem, olvídalo.

-Y a todo esto. ¿cómo van tú y Luna? Pasaron buena tarde. ¿eh? –le preguntó Harry curioso, sonriendo por primera vez. Realmente se alegraba de corazón por la nueva relación de su mejor amigo. Era una cosa buena en medio de tanta pena…

-Todo bien –murmuró el pelirrojo avergonzado, dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio. Miró hacia atrás y le sonrió a Harry al decir: –Acabo de descubrir que la menta es mi sabor favorito, pero no preguntes por qué.

En cuanto los dos chicos bajaron de sus habitaciones, lo primero que Harry hizo fue buscar a Hermione en la sala común. Siendo casi la hora de la cena, ya quedaban pocos estudiantes celebrando la victoria de la mañana, y ciertamente Hermione aún no estaba ahí. Harry no tenía idea si ella despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente, y en eso estaba pensando, cuando la miró bajar las escaleras.

Su primera reacción fue sonreírle; y así lo hizo. Le alegraba tanto verla sana y salva, y se juró a él mismo que se encargaría de que ella estuviera así siempre, aún a costa de su propia vida. Hermione venía bastante somnolienta y con gesto de gran apuración, lo cual no era para menos… pues lo último que recordaría sería una noche de invierno y hoy estaba despertando en una de finales de primavera.

-¡Harry! –le gritó muy angustiada cuando los vio. Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas de aprehensión, y Harry recordó que ella aún estaba molesta con Ron aquella noche en la enfermería. Por eso no le dirigía la palabra esa noche, pensando que su pelea continuaba aún.

Hermione terminó de bajar las escaleras y caminó titubeante hacia ellos. Miraba los rastros de una aparente fiesta regados por la sala común y a todos vistiendo ropas ligeras y su gesto se torció más –Por Merlín… ¿Qué pasó aquí?. ¿De qué me perdí?

-Hermione… -le dijo Harry, tratando de sonar tranquilizador y resistiendo el impulso que tuvo de envolverla entre sus brazos. –No te angusties, no es nada grave. Nosotros te explicaremos… y será mejor que te sientes.

Le contaron entonces, para su gran asombro, que durante la final de Quidditch una bludger perdida la había golpeado dejándola noqueada y haciéndole perder la memoria de lo ocurrido en un tiempo.

Por unos segundos, nadie dijo nada, hasta que ella, tocándose la cabeza, preguntó:

-¿Una bludger me golpeó en el cráneo durante el partido? Qué raro, porque no siento ningún golpe… ni siquiera me duele un poco.

-Bueeeno, er… -titubeó Harry. -Madame Pomfrey te alivió en un santiamén, ya sabes qué buena sanadora es…

-Debió ser un gran golpe para haberme hecho perder la memoria… -comentó ella suspicaz.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Hermione? –preguntó Ron curioso y con una gran sonrisa, ante la mirada de espanto de Harry.

-Pues… -Hermione se concentró. –Recuerdo haber regresado de casa tras las vacaciones de navidad… luego, ya en la noche fui a la… -súbitamente se silenció mirando a ambos chicos asustada.

-A la enfermería a ver a Harry. ¿no? –completó Ron divertido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

-Harry me lo contó.

Cambiando súbitamente de tema, Harry procedió a poner al día a la chica. Le informó que ella había pasado su examen de Aparición, lo cual la alegró mucho, pero también se apenó por el fallo de Ron.

También le platicó que Malfoy trabajaba en secreto en el salón de los Menesteres en algo que Harry sospechaba tenía que ver con Voldemort, noticia que Hermione tomó con reserva, situación que Harry comprendía… era imposible contarle lo que él sabía con certeza de Malfoy, como el hecho que Ginny le había confirmado su ingreso a las filas de mortífagos.

Le contó de sus entrevistas con Dumbledore y del descubrimiento de las Horrocruxes, arrancando una expresión de terror en la chica al saberlo. Y para finalizar y limar asperezas entre Ron y ella, le contó también del accidente en el cumpleaños de aquel, en el que el pelirrojo casi muere envenenado y que desde ese día, ella ya no estaba enojada y se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra (en ese punto, la chica castaña enrojeció y evitó la mirada de ambos agachando su rostro, a todas luces muy avergonzada).

-Es que me quieres demasiado, Hermione –bromeó Ron tratando de romper el hielo con ella. –Al verme casi perdido, te diste cuenta de todo lo que valgo para ti.

Tanto Hermione como Harry sonrieron ante sus palabras, pero de inmediato Ron le aclaró a la chica:

-Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones conmigo. ¿eh? –se sentó muy tieso mientras le informaba orgulloso: –Quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy, soy el nuevo y feliz novio de Luna Lovegood… Ella sí que no se pudo resistir a mis varoniles encantos.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un gritito de alegría.

-¿De verdad, Ron?. ¡Oh, qué maravillosa noticia! Te felicito tanto, Luna es una chica tan… eh, tan peculiar. Y yo sé que le gustas mucho.

-No hay chica que no admire a un gran jugador de Quidditch, como _tú… comprenderás _–dijo Ron muy ufano con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a Hermione y haciéndole una seña con las cejas dirigida hacia Harry.

Hermione se ruborizó aún más, como si entendiera la indirecta de su pelirrojo amigo. Harry sonrió ilusionado, el notar que su amiga seguía sintiendo algo por él lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Pero de inmediato, su esperanza se vio sustituida por un gran pesar. _Si no fuera por "aquello", por Merlín que ahora mismo me hincaría a sus pies y le declararía mi amor y…_

Intempestivamente Ron se levantó para encaminarse hacia el retrato.

–Me voy a adelantar al Comedor. ¿les parece? Sirve que les guardo algo de la cena antes que se desvanezca… ¡Hasta luego!

Y dicho eso, salió de la sala común dejando solos a sus amigos, pues ya no había nadie más que ellos. Todos se hallaban de seguro en el Gran Comedor.

Harry deseó que Ron no hubiera hecho eso, pues no se sentía capaz de estar a solas junto a Hermione sin decirle la verdad y besarla hasta cansarse. Dejó de mirar el reverso del retrato de la Señora Gorda y encaró a la asustada Hermione, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Merlín. ¡qué terrible! No me acuerdo de nada… ¿De verdad estamos en mayo?

Harry asintió y ella continuó:

-Mi última memoria es… que entré a la enfermería ya en la noche, y me alegré mucho que estuvieras bien… y charlamos un rato. ¿verdad? –por primera vez, la chica sonrió con calidez. Harry volvió a asentir suspirante. –Eso es lo último que consigo recordar. ¡Oh, Harry!. ¿Qué voy a hacer con mis clases?. ¡He olvidado todo lo que he estudiado!

-No te preocupes por eso, tienes tus apuntes en pergamino… yo y Ron te ayudaremos. Verás que en un dos por tres estás de nuevo más avanzada que nosotros, como siempre.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y levantándose de su butaca frente a Harry, se arrojó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, como acostumbraba hacer. El muchacho se sorprendió por ello, pero casi de inmediato también la rodeó con sus brazos sin poderlo evitar, perdiéndose en el aroma que tanto amaba y añoraba desde la mañana.

Pero Hermione lo soltó casi enseguida y se incorporó, quedando de pie frente a Harry sentado… después de todo, ella creía que sólo eran amigos. Y ese abrazo, sería sólo de amistad. ¿qué no?

-Gracias Harry, siempre tan genial conmigo… Ahora. ¿me contarás cualquier detalle importante que haya olvidado mientras bajamos a cenar? –le exigió ella mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del sillón.

-Por supuesto, pero no ha pasado gran cosa aparte de lo que ya te conté… -_sólo que tú y yo hemos tenido los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, y juntos_, pensó deprimido mientras de ponía de pie y quedaba justo frente a la chica, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento en su cuello.

Hermione no se movió, ni a un lado ni hacia atrás. Miraba a Harry con la misma expresión anhelante que ella usaba la noche de la enfermería, cuando le explicaba al chico que lo que él había sentido por ella al principio había sido auténtico y no producto de la maldición del unicornio, y Harry se enterneció.

Aquella noche él no lo sabía, pero ahora recordaba que Hermione lo amaba y estaba esperando que la besara o le dijera que, a pesar de estar libre de la maldición, Harry aún estaba interesado en ella.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos se movía… Harry apretó los puños, desesperado. _Hermione… por Merlín, si me sigues mirando así, yo…_

Para su horror, la chica levantó sus manos y las colocó en sus antebrazos, apretándolo con suavidad… y le murmuró:

-Harry… no sé que haya pasado entre nosotros estos meses, pero yo… la noche en que tomaste tu poción… yo quería saber _algo_. Dime Harry, por favor –le rogó dulcemente, -¿Acaso, yo… te lo pregunté… o tú me lo dijiste?... ¿Así fue o me equivoco?

Harry levantó sus cejas incrédulo a lo que pasaba… pero después de todo, tenía cierta lógica la actitud de Hermione, pues si lo último que sentía y recordaba era lo de aquella noche, tendría que estar aún enamorada de él y deseosa de saber los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella… pensó que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido tan fácil decirle justo en ese instante lo mucho que la amaba, y contarle el maravilloso tiempo que habían gozado uno en los brazos del otro… _Si tan sólo_… Pero no… no podía.

-No sé de que me hablas, Hermione… -le dijo frío y cortante, retirando las manos de ella de sus brazos y alejándose un paso. –Yo tomé la poción y sané de mi obsesión hacia ti, y después de eso, hemos sido los amigos de siempre.

El dolor que vio en sus ojos ámbar lastimó a Harry más que nada, más que cualquier _Cruciatus_ recibido en el pasado… La miró pestañear incrédula, como si no entendiera algo, como si contuviera las lágrimas… Como si ella de algún modo hubiese sabido lo que Harry le tenía que esconder contra su voluntad.

-¿De verdad, Harry? –le preguntó muy consternada. –Entonces, si no fuiste tú. ¿quién? Quiero decir, necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Yo he tenido…? Quiero decir, durante estos meses. ¿yo he salido con alguien?

-¿Cómo dices? –soltó Harry azorado, _¿cómo diablos sabe?_, se preguntó.

-Creo que la pregunta es simple, Harry –le reprochó ella con la voz amarga y al parecer, venciendo el llanto a duras penas. –Te he preguntado si estos meses yo he tenido algún novio o algo parecido.

Harry agitó tan rápido la cabeza en un gesto negativo que escuchó su cuello tronar dolorosamente ante el movimiento.

-No que yo sepa. ¿por qué?

Hermione no le contestó. Lo miró profundamente, con algo parecido a la decepción opacando su miel mirada. Harry no sabía que pensar, se preguntaba delirante cómo diablos Hermione sospechaba algo y se reprochaba a él mismo por estarla haciendo pasar tan mal rato. Tuvo que dar otro paso atrás para no caer en la tentación de abrazarla y reconfortarla, pues parecía a punto de llorar.

-Harry –susurró ella desolada y con desesperación -¿Por qué me mientes tan descaradamente?

El chico abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada… Vio a Hermione sacar algo de sus ropas, una botellita al parecer… se la tendió a él, y Harry la tomó. No la reconoció, pero parecía ser una poción curativa o algo así, pues tenía una etiqueta pegada de un lado…

-Me encantaría que _mi mejor amigo_ me explicara el motivo de porqué tengo yo semejante poción en un cajón de mi mesa de noche… -exigió dolida. –Claro, si es que él todavía me conoce.

Sin decir palabra y sintiendo que la tierra se lo tragaba, Harry leyó el papel impreso y pegado en la botella:

_**Poción de la Señorita Attentivy Single**_

_El mejor anticonceptivo en el mercado de las_

_pócimas para brujas en edad merecedora..._

_Especialmente creada para "el día después"._

_**Indicaciones:**_

_Tomar una cucharada después de la noche mágica_

_y así se evitará cualquier posible consecuencia aún no deseada._

-Supongo que sabes lo que es un anticonceptivo. ¿no Harry? –preguntó Hermione con ironía y la voz cargada de amargura, esperando impaciente la respuesta de su amigo.

Harry se había quedado congelado y con los ojos fijos en la etiqueta de la tremendamente inoportuna botellita, sin saber qué pensar y menos qué decir. _Traicionado por una botella_… eso sonaba tan ridículo que su mente se negaba a aceptarlo como verdad, pero a la vez se maravilló del modo en que un objeto cobraba vida propia y era capaz de contar toda una historia.

Apartó los ojos de esa poción, enfrentando la mirada interrogante de Hermione. Y se preguntó si tendría caso mentir; si después de todo, pudiera haber por todo Hogwarts cosas y recuerdos que le gritaran a ambos la realidad: que entre ellos había existido algo mucho más grande que sólo amistad.

-Hermione, yo… tengo que decirte… que yo… y tú…

_¡Diablos!_

–Nosotros…

La chica lo miraba anhelante, con un brillo peculiar en la mirada que Harry reconocía como esperanza. Él empezó a respirar con dificultad, sintiéndose incapaz de mentirle… _Pero es que, decirle la verdad equivale a firmar su sentencia de muerte_… ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Decías, Harry? –lo apresuró ella, expectante.

Y entonces, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lo pensó; y en menos de un segundo, lo decidió.

-Bien, Hermione… Tú ganas. Te diré la verdad.


	32. El camino a la verdad

**Dedicado a:**

Lucero

¡Muchas gracias por tu linda y atenta ayuda, paisana!

¡Y que viva México! Aunque sean pésimos futbolistas...

* * *

**Capítulo 32 **

**El camino a la verdad **

**----------oOo----------**

_No se accede a la verdad sino a través del amor._

San Agustín

**----------oOo----------**

Harry cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano hacia Hermione para regresarle la importuna y elocuente botellita. Los abrió justo a tiempo para ver a la chica arrebatándole la poción, pero ella no parecía disgustada en lo absoluto; sólo aparentaba estar bastante desesperada por saber… Ansiosa por escuchar lo que certeramente ya intuía. Harry estuvo seguro que los corazones de ambos latían con tanta fuerza, que si ponían suficiente atención, los escucharían a través del silencio de la sala común.

Nervioso, se aclaró la garganta, aún incierto por dónde empezar a hablar. _¡Merlín, ilumíname! Ella me va a matar cuando lo sepa todo_… Se rascó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, respirando profundo en un intento de calmar su corazón desbocado. Había tomado la decisión de hablar de una vez por todas con la verdad, y lo único que rogaba era tener la razón de que eso, al final, sería lo mejor.

_"¡Tú y ella ya están muertos, así yo haga o diga lo que sea!"_, escuchó en su cabeza, mientras recordaba los grises y helados ojos de Draco Malfoy. El rubio le había asegurado que ya nada se podía hacer para reparar la amenaza de muerte sobre Hermione, que lo único que le quedaba a él era ejecutar la orden.

_"¡No entiendes nada, niñato estúpido!" _Harry abrió los ojos, resuelto a entender. A comprender que sólo quedándose al lado de sus amigos los podría proteger. Que sólo junto a ellos, todos se ayudarían mutuamente a sobrevivir. Si al Slytherin no le había importado renunciar a Ginny por obedecer a Voldemort, allá él… Harry _ya_ no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de las personas que quería por miedo al futuro.

De cualquier forma, cerca o lejos, lo que tuviera que pasar… llegaría a ellos tarde o temprano.

Miró a Hermione y le sonrió ilusionado sin poder evitarlo, pues la decisión de decirle la verdad lo hacía, obviamente, muy feliz. Había creído que la perdería, y ahora se daba cuenta que no sería así.

El saber que pronto podría tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos le daba una dicha inconmensurable e incontenible. La chica abrió mucho sus ojos, tal vez sorprendida por la sonrisa del muchacho. Pero es que no era para menos, Harry había creído que lo mejor sería alejarse de ella, pero por fin había comprendido que aún siendo sólo amigos, Hermione jamás se apartaría de su lado…

Así que…

-Es una larga historia –susurró por fin, -¿te parece si nos sentamos?

Hermione suspiró con profundidad, como si estuviera francamente aliviada. Parecía darse cuenta que, por fin, Harry le hablaría con sinceridad. Se sentó de nuevo en la misma butaca frente a él y lo miró ansiosa, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con la botellita de la poción en sus manos.

Harry se peinó el cabello con sus dedos de nuevo, sabiendo que no era fácil lo que iba a confesar. _Merlín... ¿Por dónde empiezo?. ¿Le explico primero lo de la botella de poción anticonceptiva?. ¿O le aclaro que tenía la maldición del Unicornio por haber hecho el amor conmigo?. ¿O…?..._ Gimió indeciso.

-Harry… –le llamó ella, asustada ante su incertidumbre. -¿Qué pasa?. ¿Acaso, lo que me vas a decir es tan terrible?. ¿No me digas que yo…?. ¡Por Merlín, Harry!. ¡Dime YA con quién he estado saliendo estos meses! –hizo una pausa breve, y añadió quedamente: -Dime por favor…

Harry la miró, asombrado. Y ella completó:

-… que has sido tú.

Ambos respiraban agitados, viéndose a los ojos en silencio. Harry sintió unas imprevistas ganas de llorar, ocasionadas por una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que lo azotaron ante la desesperada sinceridad de la muchacha…

Halago, ilusión… ternura. Ella deseaba ferviente que, ese chico al que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, fuera él, y sólo él.

¿Cómo pensó por un momento en ocultarle su historia juntos, con un demonio? Se sintió sucio, vil y traidor. Indigno de su amor.

-Yo… -empezó a hablar con lentitud. –Esa botella de poción anticonceptiva… es, efectivamente, porque…

-Porque Harry y yo la necesitábamos... ¿Por qué más sino? –dijo una tercera voz.

Harry, quien se había quedado con la frase a medias y con la boca aún abierta, levantó la mirada para descubrir a Ginny, quien venía bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, con el rostro contraído de furia. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría ella espiando su conversación y no se habían dado cuenta.

Por unos momentos se quedó congelado, sin razonar en lo que la pelirroja había dicho. _¿Qué Ginny y yo la necesitamos?... ¿De qué malditos demonios está hablando? _

Miró a Hermione voltear tan rápido a mirar a Ginny que su cabello se agitó como empujado por un fuerte viento, y entonces la pelirroja llegó ante ella y le arrebató la botella, dejando a la chica castaña totalmente pasmada. Hermione crispó fuertemente el puño de la mano con el que había sostenido la poción hasta un segundo antes.

-Gracias por guardármela, Hermione… Tú siempre _tan linda_ amiga –le dijo con la voz cargada de veneno. Hermione la miraba arrugando el entrecejo. -Aunque de hecho ya no la necesitaré más, pues Harry y yo hemos terminado. ¿Te lo ha contado ya?

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza, abriendo la boca sin emitir sonido. Igual, Harry sentía que no podía hablar aunque en realidad, lo que quería, era gritar. Ginny se echó la botellita a un bolsillo de su túnica, mientras miraba a Harry entornando los ojos. Parecía decirle con la mirada: "¡Estúpido! Estuviste a punto de echarlo a perder todo".

-No-no tenía idea, Ginny –balbuceó Hermione dirigiéndose a ella pero mirando desconsolada a Harry –Creo que _alguien_ aquí no tenía el valor de hablar con la verdad… Sólo, que… no entiendo porqué tengo yo en mi posesión algo que es tan _íntimamente_ tuyo.

-¡Ah, pues es que…! –la pelirroja dudó ante la estupefacción de los otros dos. –Fue la última noche que pasé con Harry, la dejé aquí tirada y tú la encontraste y me la guardaste…

_¿La noche que pasó conmigo?..._ El chico sintió que la mandíbula le dolía y descubrió que era porque tenía la boca enormemente abierta desde hacía minutos. Agitó la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras la cerraba.

_Un momento… esto no está bien, nada bien_… reaccionó de repente el cerebro del muchacho. _¡Haz algo, y rápido!_

-¡Espera Ginny! –dijo en voz alta y aguda, entrando casi en pánico. -¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes!… ¡Recuerda que tú una vez dijiste que Hermione merecía la verdad!

Hermione, quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miró ahora a Harry. El chico se enfureció por todo: por la interrupción de la Weasley cuando estaba decidido a decirle la verdad a Hermione, por la asquerosa mentira de la pelirroja y por el dolor que eso le estaba causando a la castaña.

-¡Harry Potter! –gritó Ginny, fingiendo asombro. Harry creyó que cualquier actriz muggle se quedaba corta a semejante actuación. -¿Cómo te atreves a negar nuestra relación? Estoy de acuerdo que ya hemos terminado, pero eso no significa que no hubiera existido… Al grado y la intensidad que hemos necesitado usar un anticonceptivo…

Harry se quedó de nuevo con la boca abierta, maravillado de la habilidad de Ginny para mentir.

-¡Ginny! Yo… tú… –exclamó, sin saber qué más agregar.

Miró a Hermione, quien en ese momento lo veía a él con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de eso, Harry –masculló despacio Hermione, con la voz temblando de dolor. –Es algo natural entre las parejas. Y yo… Me siento muy apenada por haber creído que la poción era mía. Supongo que por pudor no querías decirme que era de Ginny. ¿No?

-¡NO! –gritó Harry, enloquecido por el rumbo que su supuesta romántica confesión había tomado. -¡No, Hermione!. ¡No es así!. ¡Ginny está mintiendo, y lo hace por protegerte a ti!… Pero es que ya no… -miró hacia la pelirroja y le dijo: -Ginny, las cosas han cambiado. _Mis planes_ han cambiado… y si me dejas hablar primero con Hermione, te lo explicaré después a ti.

-¿Cómo que tus planes han cambiado? –exclamó Ginny, también con desesperación en su mirada marrón. Habló despacio para que sólo Harry la oyera: -¿Qué no era _ése_ el único modo de que ella no fuera el blanco de…? –se silenció de repente, mirando aprensiva hacia Hermione.

-Luego te lo explico –gruñó Harry, enfadado. –Déjame hablar primero con ella, _por favor_.

Hermione miraba alternadamente de Harry a Ginny, obviamente sin entender palabra de lo que el par estaba hablando. Al fin, dos lágrimas gruesas resbalaron por sus mejillas y Harry las alcanzó a observar antes que la chica las limpiara con el dorso de su mano. Una punzada de impotente dolor y culpabilidad le atravesó el alma.

Caminó hacia dónde estaba sentada y se hincó justo frente a ella. La chica no lo miró a los ojos, sino que giró su rostro lejos de su vista.

-Hermione… -le susurró Harry, a punto del colapso nervioso. –Escucha, por favor… Ginny miente, pero no lo hace por dañar. Ella cree, al igual como yo antes, que eso es lo mejor, porque tenemos un problema… Un poco gordo, pero sé que se puede resolver.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo a la cara y Harry se descorazonó… miró a Ginny, que inmóvil los observaba a los dos.

-Harry –dijo la pelirroja. -¿A qué demonios estás jugando?. ¿Qué pasó con nuestro plan y acuerdo que teníamos acerca de esto?. ¿No te das cuenta que lo estás echando a perder?

Harry se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Ginny, tomándola del brazo. Le murmuró irascible:

-_Entiende _Ginebra, ahora no puedo explicarte; sólo necesito que comprendas que las cosas han cambiado… -observó de reojo a Hermione y terminó de susurrarle a Ginny: -He hablado con Malfoy, y me ha dicho que…

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, la chica castaña se levantó de su butaca y con una rapidez pasmosa se dirigió al retrato. Sin darle tiempo de nada, ella salió de la sala común, dejando a Harry con Ginny sostenida del brazo.

-¡Hermione! –gritó él, pero ella ya no lo escuchó pues la Dama Gorda había cubierto el agujero de nuevo. -¡Dios!

Soltó a Ginny y estaba por salir corriendo detrás de ella, cuando la pelirroja fue ahora quien lo tomó por la camisa y lo detuvo en seco.

-¡Ah, no! –le gritó. -¡Tú no te vas sin darme una explicación!

-¡Ginny, suéltame!. ¿No ves que Hermione corre peligro si anda sola por el castillo? Si tu maldito noviecito la encuentra, no lo quiero ni pensar…

-¡Pero es que ese es el punto, precisamente! –alegó ella, aún sin soltarlo. -¿Cómo quieres seguir tu noviazgo con Hermione y decirle la verdad si sabes que eso es ponerle la soga al cuello a ella o a Draco?. ¿Qué, ya lo olvidaste tan pronto?

Harry dejó de hacer esfuerzo por soltarse y se volvió, haciendo frente a la pelirroja para decirle con la mayor rapidez que pudo hacerlo:

-¿Pero qué no me has oído que te dije que YA he hablado con Malfoy?. ¿Por qué crees que he cambiado de idea, entonces?

La expresión de Ginny cambió, ahora lo miraba esperanzada, casi anhelante. Lo soltó de su firme agarre y a media voz, le preguntó:

-¿Hablaste con él?. ¿En serio?. ¡Por Merlín, Harry!. ¡No me digas que lo convenciste de volverse de nuestro lado!... Es eso... ¿verdad?

Harry sintió un desagradable jalón en el estómago, pero suspiró vigorosamente, dispuesto a no mentir más. Ginny debía saber a qué tipo de monstruo egoísta estaba ella amando.

-No, Ginny… -le dijo sombrío. –No lo he convencido de nada. Él cree firmemente estar en el lado correcto, y no piensa cambiar de bando, ni ahora ni nunca.

Seguramente algo en el ánimo de la chica se quebró, pues sus ojos se nublaron de inmediato.

-¿No? –preguntó.

-No. Y eso no fue todo lo que me dijo. Intenté persuadirlo que convenciera a los Mortífagos que yo no tengo ni he tenido novia, para que no tuviera que hacerle daño a Hermione, pero… parece no importarle tener semejante tipo de misión, Ginny. Me dijo que nada se podía hacer ya, que de hecho, todos… -cerró los ojos un momento, y procedió: -que todos mis amigos están en peligro. Hasta tú.

La chica lo miraba desconfiada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Se preocupó por mí, Harry?. ¿Te dijo algo… de mí?

Harry estudió la posibilidad de engañar a la chica, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Más le valía saber a Ginny de una vez que Malfoy sólo la había utilizado.

-No, Ginny. En realidad, me dijo que… él nunca sintió nada por ti. Que fuiste muy tonta al creer lo contrario… Lo siento.

Empezó a caminar hacia el retrato, pues su conciencia lo urgía a correr detrás de Hermione de inmediato. Sintió pena por la chica pelirroja, quien se había quedado muda tras sus palabras y aparentemente, tan congelada y seca, que ni llorar podía hacerlo.

-Ahora, como comprenderás, con Malfoy dispuesto a cumplir su misión… Hermione corre peligro allá en los pasillos, y yo… tengo que irme a buscarla. Lo siento, Ginny –le repitió.

Salió por el retrato, sin mirar atrás. Le daba mucha pena su compañera Gryffindor, a pesar de todo… se sintió afortunado de que aún bajo la amenaza que cernía sobre las vidas de todos ellos, por lo menos Harry y Hermione se tenían el uno al otro, completa y sinceramente. Ahora sólo esperaba que ella le creyera cuando él le contara toda la verdad.

Pero primero tenía que encontrarla a dónde fuera que se hubiera ido.

_Al Comedor_. Era hora de cenar, por lo tanto, tendría que haber ido a reunirse con Ron. Harry corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando convencerse a él mismo que ella estaría ahí, rodeada de todos los Gryffindor y a salvo.

Llegó jadeante ante las puertas del Gran Salón, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes que ya habían terminado su cena y regresaban a sus salas comunes a dormir. Ya dentro, casi choca de frente con Ron, quien aparentemente se dirigía a llevarles su comida, pues cargaba unas piernas de pollo asadas envueltas en una toallita de papel.

-¡Harry! –exclamó. -¿Qué te pasó? Estás más pálido que…

-¡Ron! –lo interrumpió Harry, impaciente y preocupado. -¿Y Hermione?. ¿No está contigo?

El chico pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, y antes que le pudiera preguntar otra cosa a Harry, éste buscó desesperado a Malfoy con la mirada, en la mesa de los de Slytherin… Pero nada. Estaban Crabble y Goyle, pero no así el rubio. Se estremeció de sospecha y pavor. _Dios_.

-Necesito encontrarla… antes que… -murmuró casi para él mismo, pero Ron lo alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Por qué no usas el mapa del merodeador? –cuestionó su amigo mientras mordisqueaba una galleta, con la tranquilidad que la ignorancia le otorgaba.

Harry lo miró por un segundo, antes de darse media vuelta y correr de nuevo, ahora hacia arriba de vuelta a la torre Gryffindor. Escuchó que Ron le gritaba algo que no pudo entender; ya le explicaría a él después… Ahora lo urgente, lo necesario era encontrarla a ella y asegurarse que estuviera a salvo… Sintió un renovado odio hacia Malfoy mientras peinaba con la mirada a todos los alumnos junto a los cuales pasaba, buscando señas de la cabellera castaña de su amor.

Nada. Sin rastro.

Llegó extenuado a la torre y entró atropelladamente, aprovechando que otros chicos de segundo habían abierto ya el agujero del retrato. _¡El mapa!_ se repetía como poseso, mientras subía de tres en tres los escalones del dormitorio de los chicos… Recordó haberlo usado para encontrar a Malfoy en la tarde, por lo tanto, debía estar aún en la túnica de su uniforme.

Encontró sus ropas hechas un montón mugroso en el suelo, y casi al borde de la histeria, se dejó caer hasta quedar hincado junto a ellas y revisó con avidez los bolsillos de la túnica. Encontró un pergamino doblado, el cual reconoció como el que le había sacado a Hermione al mediodía, y lo aventó a un lado. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba, y lo abrió, con tanta prisa que casi lo rompe en el intento.

-¡Juro-solemnemente-que-mis-intenciones-no-son-buenas! –le gritó al mapa como descosido, y entonces el papel se dibujó con una lentitud pasmosa, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Harry. _Vamos, vamos, muéstrame dónde está ella… _

Frenético, la buscó. Y entonces, junto con una oleada de alivio tan grande que casi se cae de lado, divisó la motita con su nombre justo en la escalera principal, al parecer rumbo a la torre Gryffindor. Harry se levantó con el mapa en mano y salió, de nuevo a toda prisa, para encontrarse con ella. No podía arriesgarse a que Malfoy la viera deambulando sola por el castillo, y además ambos tenían que hablar. Él le tenía que decir la verdad.

-Harry. ¿No vas a querer tu cen…? –le empezó a preguntar Ron, quien seguía cargando un bulto de comida envuelto en una servilleta. Estaba sentado en la sala común junto a Neville y Seamus cuando Harry pasó y lo ignoró levantando su mano apenas a modo de disculpa. Salió de la sala común, y de nuevo, corrió.

Era difícil correr y mirar el mapa al mismo tiempo, pero lo estaba haciendo bien. Por lo menos no se había caído, aunque casi pisó sin querer a la señora Norris al pasar junto a su cola. Esperaba que no fuera de chismosa con Filch, lo que menos ocupaba justo en ese momento era una detención. Bajó casi volando las escaleras, viendo aliviado que la distancia para encontrar a la chica se acortaba… cuando por fin la miró. Se detuvo jadeante, y guardó el mapa en sus jeans, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hermione venía sola y muy seria, mirando el suelo a cada paso que daba. Quizá escuchó los jadeos de Harry, pues volteó a verlo y al descubrirlo mirándola, su tez se contrajo en un gesto que luchaba entre la sorpresa y el dolor. _¡Maldita Ginny y sus mentiras!_

-Hermione –dijo él, respirando entrecortado y sujetándose el estómago, que le dolía. -¿Podemos hablar, antes de subir a la sala común?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Caminó unos pasos más hasta quedar a su lado y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, pero por lo menos, pensó Harry, parecía dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Yo, como te estaba diciendo arriba, tengo muchas cosas qué contarte… en realidad ha pasado mucho éstos cuatro meses, y quiero… _necesito_ que sepas la verdad. Es lo menos que mereces, además…

Hermione levantó su carita por fin, y le regaló una sonrisa muy fingida, que más que nada parecía una mueca de resignada tristeza.

-Harry… -empezó ella, -si eso que me vas a contar tiene que ver con tu noviazgo con Ginny, sinceramente, yo prefiero que no…

-¡Dios, Hermione! –la interrumpió. –Es que eso, precisamente eso… ¡es mentira! Ginny lo inventó, la poción no era de ella y mucho menos porque estuviera conmigo… Si me dejas explicarte, te diré la verdadera razón por la que tú la tenías en tu cajón. Y también el porqué ella te mintió.

-Bien –dijo ella un poco fría. –Te escucho.

Harry miró desde dónde se encontraban hacia la puerta aún entreabierta del castillo, y entonces le sugirió:

-¿Vamos afuera? –al verla dudar, le suplicó: -Por favor.

**----------oOo----------**

La llevó a los jardines y la sentó en una banquita de piedra. Caminó de un lado a otro, inseguro de cuál sería el mejor modo de empezar. _Quizá por el principio,_ le dijo una vocecilla en su cerebro.

-El principio… ¡bien! –detuvo su andar nervioso, y entonces se sentó a su lado. Despacio, le tomó una mano y comprobó dichoso que no lo rechazaba. Hermione pareció sorprenderse de su acción, pero no le dijo nada. Su mirada aún era triste pero brillaba en ella un destello de esperanza.

Acarició con un dedo el dorso de su suave mano, mientras con la otra la aferraba con tierna firmeza. Hermione sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada. Harry suspiró, feliz de tener por fin la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-El principio de todo es… es… ¡pues, lo primero que pasó! –exclamó tontamente y ella levantó una ceja, entre expectante y divertida.

-¿Y qué fue lo primero que pasó? –preguntó Hermione conteniendo una sonrisa.

-La maldición del unicornio –contestó Harryrápidamente y se sonrojó.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sé… pero, la poción te sanó. ¿No es así?

-A mí sí, pero… -_¡Gárgolas cuadradas!. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que hicimos el amor si no lo recuerda?..._ –pero después… ejem, seguiste tú…

-¿Seguí yo?. ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?

-De la maldición…

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, confundida. –Harry, no te entiendo…

Harry suspiró fuertemente y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos de una buena vez.

-La noche que yo tomé mi poción, tú me visitaste en la enfermería y… entonces… –se mordió el labio inferior, descubriendo azorado lo difícil que le resultaba decírselo ahora. Había creído que todo sería más sencillo. –Tú y yo… _hicimos algo_ que activó, por decirlo de algún modo, una segunda maldición.

-¿Una segunda maldición? Pero yo no leí nada de eso en el libro… -aseveró ella muy segura de sí, mirando a Harry cómo si creyera que estaba delirando o algo.

_Otra vez la cabra al monte_, pensó Harry suprimiendo un suspiro.

–Pero _eso_ sí está escrito en él, te lo aseguro. Yo mismo lo leí. El libro lo tiene McGonagall, así que si quieres, podemos leerlo más tarde… pero ahora, quiero decirte algo más importante.

-¿Algo más importante? Bueno, adelante –dijo ella, un poco escéptica.

-Cómo te decía, tú y yo hicimos algo… y entonces la maldición te atacó a ti en ese momento… Todos tardamos un poco en darnos cuenta, y cuando lo hicimos tuvimos que sortear algunos _pequeños_ obstáculos para obtener más poción Purificadora de Sentimientos –Harry hizo una pausa, recordando las aventuras que habían pasado para conseguir que Snape elaborara la pócima y sonriendo ante la imagen de Luna y Ron ayudándolo en su empresa. –Pero al final conseguimos un poco, y tú la tomaste… y fue por eso que perdiste la memoria de los últimos cuatro meses. En realidad, no fue el golpe sino un efecto de la poción.

Hermione no dijo nada por un momento, sólo suspiró profundamente. Volteó a ver algún punto indefinido del jardín mientras murmuraba: -Ahora ya me queda todo claro.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry, sin estar muy seguro de alegrarse o no por sus palabras.

-En serio –dijo ella en un tono duro, mirándolo de nuevo a la cara. –Me queda muy claro que eres un mentiroso de lo peor, un amigo horrible y… ¡un aprovechado de las circunstancias, además!

-¿Yo?… pe-pero, es que… -tartamudeó Harry, sin entender.

-Primero me dicen tú y Ron que una bludger me ha golpeado, y ahora resulta qué es el efecto secundario de la misma poción, que según TÚ, tomé por la maldición del unicornio... ¡La cual dudo que siquiera exista!

-¡Sí existe, lo juro! –exclamó Harry, aferrando más fuerte su mano. –Lo que te estoy diciendo _ahora_ es la verdad, lo que te dijimos en la sala común fue un plan para protegerte de…

-¿De qué?. ¿Del unicornio? –gritó ella furiosa, jalando su mano para que Harry la soltara. –En serio que no te entiendo, Harry… deberías siquiera imaginar que me siento terriblemente confundida por despertar un día y descubrir que me he perdido cuatro meses de mi vida para que encima vengan tú, Ginny y Ron a decirme cosas que se contradicen y que me hacen sentir peor… -desviando su mirada, murmuró: -Ya no sé que pensar ni a quien creerle.

Harry la miró levantarse de la banca, y como impulsado por un resorte, él también se puso de pie. Hermione dio un paso dispuesta a irse, pero él la detuvo aferrándola de un brazo.

-¡No te vayas!. ¡Escúchame, por favor! –le rogó.

-Suéltame Harry, me marcho ya… me he cansado de escuchar tantas tonterías.

-No.

Hermione lo encaró, visiblemente furiosa. Harry estaba seguro que ella lo golpearía de buena gana, y creyó que lo tendría bien merecido. Claro que tenía razón en estar molesta, pues la última hora no había hecho más que decirle cosas falsas que ahora estropeaban la confianza que la chica podía otorgarle para creer en sus palabras.

Pero no podía dejarla ir así, no cuando ella pensaba que él había tenido algo que ver con Ginny. Jamás se perdonaría causarle más dolor. Sin soltarla de su afiance, la acercó a él un poco más cerca y entonces le dijo, con voz clara pero temblando de la emoción.

-Escúchame, Hermione… Yo… te amo.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo a los ojos por un largo momento. Abrió su boca mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, pero quizá leía la sinceridad en los ojos de Harry, pues parecía creerle por fin, de verdad.

-¿Qué tú, qué? –suspiró por fin.

-Que te amo, pequeña… -murmuró firme pero en voz tan baja que nadie a un metro de distancia hubiera alcanzado a escuchar. -Te amo desde hace tanto que no sé desde cuando… quizá desde que te conocí en el tren… Pero me di cuenta de ello con seguridad al verme libre de la maldición. Y la noche de la enfermería te lo dije, y entonces… tú y yo…

-No sigas.

-¿Por qué? Te juro por mis padres que te hablo con la verdad…

-Yo… ¡Merlín, Harry!. ¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás diciendo?

Harry no le contestó de inmediato. Sólo la miró a los ojos, y se acercó más a ella, soltándola de los brazos y abarcando sus mejillas entre sus manos. Sintió a la chica estremecerse cuando la tocó. Desesperado por conseguir que le tuviera fe, le confesó:

-Por supuesto que me doy cuenta. ¿Cómo no saberlo si mi amor por ti es la única verdad en mi vida? Dios, Hermione… déjame demostrarte que soy sincero.

-¿Y la poción anticonceptiva? –preguntó ella en un murmullo, con los ojos vedados por lágrimas pugnando por salir.

-Es tuya, Hermione –le respondió y ella se sobresaltó, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca, pero Harry continuó: -Tuya y mía, por supuesto –Sonrió y se ruborizó. –La necesitamos porque tú y yo, hemos… hemos hecho el más maravilloso acto que hay en el universo. Juntos.

-¿Tú… y yo? –gimió ella, incrédula.

Harry asintió, y entonces, bajó su cara y la besó.

Al momento de tocar su boca con la suya, la sintió exhalar un gemido, probablemente de asombro. Lo calló al cubrir sus labios con los propios, y los acarició con suavidad y delicadeza, muy despacio… Dándole la oportunidad de creer… de reaccionar, antes de profundizar el beso.

Pero para su sorpresa, Hermione se separó casi con rudeza, echando su rostro hacia atrás lejos de él. Harry la tuvo que dejar ir.

-Me cuesta creer lo que me dices, Harry –le susurró, al borde del llanto de nuevo. –Estoy muy confundida, han sido muchas cosas…

-¡Pero _esa_ es la verdad! –insistió él, desesperado por hacerla entender. –¡Vamos a la sala común, preguntémosles a todos! Verás que dirán que tú y yo somos novios, que lo que Ginny dijo nunca ha sido cierto.

-Yo… No, lo mejor será que me vaya –dijo ella caminando hacia atrás, insegura pero constante. –Tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Hermione… -le rogó Harry, pero ella se dio la media vuelta y corriendo se fue hacia la puerta del castillo, dejando a Harry totalmente frustrado y con la sensación de que decir la verdad no era tan sencillo después de todo.

**----------oOo----------**

Harry la siguió a la distancia, no con el afán de alcanzarla sino sólo de cuidarla. Decidió que lo mejor sería seguir insistiendo por convencerla en la mañana, dándole oportunidad de descansar y asimilar las cosas por esta noche… Al verla entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda suspiró, sabiendo que ya estaba a salvo, por lo menos por el momento.

Esperó un poco y entonces entró, intentando convencerse a él mismo que las cosas se arreglarían por la mañana.

En la recámara se encontró a un impaciente Ron, al cual le explicó de manera breve y concisa que había intentado decirle la verdad a Hermione con desastrosos resultados. Entonces, el pelirrojo se había reído de él y le había arrojado una pierna de pollo a su cama, a dónde Harry se había tumbado desolado un momento antes.

-No te preocupes tanto. Mañana hablaremos ambos con ella, y yo le daré mi palabra que lo que le dices es la pura verdad. Pero... ¿pues que no habías dicho que esperarías unos días para contarle lo de su noviazgo?

Entonces Harry se había ruborizado, y entrecortadamente le confesó a Ron algo sobre el hallazgo de cierto método de control de natalidad en el cajón de la chica, lo que hizo reír aún con más ganas al pelirrojo.

Todavía una hora después, cuando todos estaban ya acostados y las antorchas apagadas, Harry seguía escuchando a Ron riéndose por lo bajito detrás de sus cortinas.

No lo pudo evitar, y contagiado por su optimismo, él también sonrió. Se durmió confiando que en la mañana, todo sería más fácil y mejor.

**----------oOo----------**

Pero las cosas no marcharon del todo bien, como él hubiera esperado o querido. La situación fue que Hermione no bajó de su dormitorio en toda la mañana, y aún al mediodía, a la hora de comer, no lo había hecho todavía.

Preocupado por ella, Harry le preguntó a Parvati por la chica castaña al término de la comida.

-No quiere bajar, Harry –le contestó despreocupada. –Me pidió que le subiera un poco de fruta, pues dice que no tiene tiempo, que quiere aprovechar el domingo. Me parece que está estudiando.

-Ah, gracias –dijo Harry, descorazonado.

Suponía que en verdad Hermione estaría ansiosa por ponerse al día en sus clases, pero también estaba casi seguro que ella estaba evitando encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Harry dejó a Ron y a Luna en los jardines, dónde ambos deseaban pasar un rato a solas. La verdad era que, después de que Ron resultara el héroe del partido final del día anterior, contaba ahora con una enorme legión de admiradoras, quienes estaban furiosas con el hecho que el pelirrojo se hubiera amarrado con una novia justo el día de su recién adquirida fama; así que era un poco difícil para Ron encontrar un lugar donde lo dejaran en paz. Lo bueno era que Luna se tomaba con mucha gracia y filosofía la situación actual de su novio, y no le molestaba que él fuera perseguido de aquella forma.

Harry se encaminó a la sala común, pensando que tampoco había visto a Ginny ese día. A Malfoy si lo había notado dos veces durante el domingo, y ambos se miraban con el odio más profundo que nunca habían sentido en todos sus años de rivalidad casi natural. Harry tenía el plan de ir a ver a Dumbledore para contarle que ahora sí estaba positivamente seguro que Malfoy era un mortífago, y que además tenía como misión matar a Hermione, pero aparentemente el director no se encontraba en Hogwarts desde hacía algunos días.

Harry sólo esperaba que cuando regresara y le dijera lo que sabía, el profesor le creyera. Y sobre todo, que no pasara nada que lamentar mientras tanto.

Suspirando, subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, pensando en Hermione… intentando ocurrírsele alguna buena idea para convencerla que hablaba con la verdad. Quizá si Dumbledore le prestara por un ratito su Pensadero, podría mostrarle a la chica sus recuerdos… pero no estaba seguro que el director aceptara aquello. Y tampoco tenía la certeza de atreverse a pedírselo cuando regresara de dónde anduviera.

En eso estaba, cuando se abrió la puerta y Neville entró, seguido de cerca por ni más ni menos que Hermione. Harry se sentó sobresaltado, pero feliz de verla por fin. La chica se quedó petrificada en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo y poniéndose roja a momentos. Neville los miró a ambos sin decir palabra, y se encaminó a buscar algo en su baúl.

Harry le sonrió a la chica. –Hola, Hermione –le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Hola… -contestó ella. El estómago de Harry dio un pequeño retorcijón de alegría. _Vaya, por lo menos todavía me habla_, pensó.

-Listo, Hermione –le dijo Neville. –Ya lo tengo conmigo.

Harry y Hermione miraron ambos a su amigo, y Harry se preguntó de qué estaría hablando, pero no se atrevió a formular el cuestionamiento en voz alta. Los miró que se iban, y entonces le gritó a la chica:

-¡Hermione, espera! –ella volteó y se detuvo, escuchándolo. –Necesito hablar contigo, por favor… ¿Podemos…?

-Ahora no, Harry –le dijo ella poniéndose aún más roja, cómo cuando él sabía ella mentía. Harry entornó los ojos, desorientado. –Neville me está ayudando a… a estudiar algo que no me queda claro; ya sabes, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Neville? –Harry miró a su rechoncho amigo, quien evitó su mirada y se puso colorado también. –Pero, Hermione… yo también podría ayudarte si quisieras, y…

-No, Harry, en serio. Para otra ocasión… ¿Vamos, Neville?

Y entonces, para desagrado y desconsuelo de Harry, ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando solo al muchacho, quien se dejó caer otra vez en la almohada especulando que tanto más podía ayudarla Neville que él mismo, y cayendo en cuenta también que estaba siendo tonto al tener celos de su amigo. Pero era difícil no sentirlos, y más con tanta inseguridad como la que tenía respecto a Hermione como ese día en particular.

Para su sorpresa, Neville volvió a subir un rato después, y al ver a Harry se volvió a ruborizar. Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, empezando a sentir franca desconfianza. Se levantó de la cama, y lo enfrentó.

-Neville –lo llamó, pero el chico regordete no lo miró a la cara. Estaba buscando algo en su baúl, o por lo menos eso aparentaba hacer. –Neville... ¿pasa algo con Hermione que yo debiera saber? –le cuestionó Harry con voz inquieta.

El chico se giró y completamente ruborizado, le contestó:

- Sí, Harry, pero… no puedo decírtelo… ¡Ella me hizo prometer que no te diría nada!

-Neville –empezó Harry en un tono amenazador, acercándose a su amigo, que ahora estaba empezando a palidecer y sudar. -¿Qué está pasando?. ¿Ella te ha peguntado sobre… _nosotros? _

-No precisamente, Harry –contestó el chico, caminando hacia atrás hacia la puerta del dormitorio. –Pero estoy seguro que ella misma te lo dirá. _Pronto_.

-¿Pronto?. ¿Qué tan pronto?

**-**Yo… ¡No lo sé, Harry! Supongo que en un rato, quizá en la noche… ¡Merlín, discúlpame! Yo sólo quiero ayudarla…

Y dicho eso, salió despavorido por la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza y dejando a Harry más confundido que nunca. _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

Dispuesto a averiguarlo, salió casi detrás de Neville por la puerta hacia la sala común. Para su desconcierto, su amigo no se quedó, sino que justo lo alcanzó a ver cuando salía por el retrato hacia el pasillo del castillo. _Quizá Hermione y él están en la biblioteca_, pensó. También caviló que sería muy desconfiado y enfermizo de su parte seguirlo para descubrir que estaba haciendo con Hermione.

Se dejó caer desanimado sobre su sillón favorito… Ése en el cual había hecho varias veces el amor con ella; en unas noches que hoy le parecían muy lejanas ya. Suspiró muy hondo, resignado a esperar a que fuera la chica la que lo buscara para platicar. Sólo deseaba que no tardara mucho en hacerlo.

**----------oOo----------**

Así que, a la hora de la cena, intentó no molestarla. Se sentó, como siempre junto a Ron, y cuando la vio entrar a ella al Comedor, por un momento tuvo la esperanza que se sentara entre ellos, como siempre.

Pero no lo hizo, curiosamente lo miró de reojo y se ruborizó otra vez, provocando que Harry se preguntara porque demonios sentía pena o lo que fuera cuando lo veía a él. La chica no volvió a voltear hacia Harry en toda la noche, y se sentó entre Neville y Parvati para cenar.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –preguntó Ron al aire, haciendo que Harry se mordiera el labio por accidente al masticar su carne. –No recuerdo haberla visto en todo el día.

Harry miró hacia atrás y vio a Draco Malfoy más pálido que nunca, y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Harry entrecerró sus ojos y apretó los labios, resistiendo el impulso de levantarse y soltarle unos buenos puñetazos. Él era el culpable de todo… Maldito rubio, ya tendrían oportunidad de verse las caras. Algún día.

Esa noche, por lo pronto, Harry tuvo que irse a dormir resignado en que no había encontrado ocasión de hablar con Hermione. Le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, y más cuando Ron empezó a hablar dormido unas palabras bastante comprometedoras que hicieron que Harry se sonrojara sólo de oírlo.

Era una linda imagen mental el imaginar a su amigo junto a Luna, tan enamorados y felices. _Por lo menos, ellos lo son… _Sonriendo y pensando en ellos, al fin se durmió.

Soñó que estaba en el pequeño claro del bosque, aquel a dónde había ido con Hermione un sábado de noviembre a cazar unicornios. Tenía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con ese día, y se alegró bastante de que el recuerdo lo visitara de nuevo.

Se vio a él mismo tras el grueso roble, en espera que apareciera el unicornio. Alcanzaba a distinguir un poco del blanco vestido de la chica, y consciente que era un sueño y sabedor de lo que seguía, esperaba impaciente a que el animal hiciera acto de presencia para poder ver de nuevo la hermosa y angelical escena de Hermione semidesnuda con la cabeza del mágico animal sobre su regazo.

Pero los minutos parecían pasar lentos y no acontecía nada diferente… lo único que cambió fue el clima. El sol que caía a gruesos rayos por entre los árboles desapareció, oscureciendo de golpe el sueño de Harry. Lo que antes era un apacible y hermoso lugar, se transformó de repente en lo que siempre solía representar el Bosque Prohibido: un sitio peligroso y lúgubre.

Harry se asomó por el tronco del árbol, preguntándose que ocurría. Algo punzante lo picó por la espalda y él pegó un brinco de la pura sorpresa, al tiempo que sacaba su varita y se volvía hacia atrás.

El unicornio, con su cuerno en punta roma sin el pedacito que Harry le había cortado aquella vez, lo estaba mirando con fijeza a través de sus profundos y brillantes ojos negros. Harry se sobresaltó, preguntándose que significaría aquello… Las muchas veces que había soñado eso, el transcurso de los hechos jamás había sufrido ningún cambio.

El animal estaba tan bello e imponente como él lo recordaba, con su pelaje brillando a pesar de la escasa luz diurna. Agachó su cabeza y la sacudió, emitiendo una especie de relincho. Parecía preocupado por algo, y apuntó con su cabeza hacia el cerezo dónde Hermione se suponía estaba recostada.

El corazón de Harry dejó de latir por un momento ante la certeza de saber lo que el animal le quería decir… Respirando agitado, se dio la media vuelta y corrió… O por lo menos eso intentó. Desesperado, sentía que lo hacía sobre lodo, que sus zapatos se pegaban al suelo... Por más fuerza que quería imprimir en sus pasos, simplemente él no podía avanzar.

-¡Hermione! –gritó, completamente horrorizado.

Algo malo le había pasado, lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Ella moriría si él no llegaba a tiempo.

_¡Merlín!. ¿Por qué no puedo correr? _

Veía la ropa blanca, que a la escasa luz parecía ser gris… -¡Hermione! –volvió a llamarla.

Nada. Ella no se movía ni le respondía.

El viento agitó la tela alba. Harry soltó un rugido de impotencia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por desplazarse sobre la tierra que parecía pegarlo a ella como un imán.

Por fin, llegó tras el árbol… Sentía que su corazón se detendría de tan rápido que le latía, estaba aterrorizado por lo que encontraría al otro lado…

-¿Hermione? –la llamó ahora sin gritar, apenas murmurando.

Manchas rojas sobre su vestido… _¡Dios! Eso… ¿eso, es sangre?_

-¡HERMIONE!

-Shhh… ¡No grites, Harry! Despertarás a todo el mundo.

Harry abrió los ojos, descubriéndose en la oscuridad de su habitación en Hogwarts, y sorpresivamente, la silueta de alguien sentado en su cama, al lado de él. Se incorporó de golpe hasta quedar sentado, sintiendo la humedad del sudor frío por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Estaba soñando! –le dijo a quien fuera que estuviera con él. –Lo siento si te desperté…

-¿Estabas soñando… _conmigo_? –preguntó Hermione dulcemente. –¿En serio?

Al reconocer su voz, Harry casi se muere de la impresión. ¡Era ella!... Ahí, junto a él… en su cama y con las cortinas a su alrededor cerradas. La angustia provocada por su pesadilla fue prontamente sustituida por una enorme y esperanzadora dicha.

-_¿Hermione?..._ ¿Qué haces aquí... y a _esta_ hora? –le preguntó ilusionado y sin poder disimular la alegría que le estaba causando su visita a media noche.

Sin poder acostumbrar aún sus ojos a la oscuridad, no pudo distinguir la figura de la chica con completa nitidez, pero ahora estaba seguro que era ella, sin duda. La silueta de su cabello grifo y alborotado se percibía a través de la poca luz de luna que traspasaba la gruesa tela de la cortina.

-¿Qué _qué_ hago aquí? –preguntó ella con voz cantarina. –Merlín, Harry… ¿en serio tengo que responderte _eso_?

Y antes de que Harry razonara sus palabras, sintió que ella se acercaba más hacia él; pegando su cálido cuerpo contra su costado y sus labios sobre los suyos, los cuales empezaron a besarlo con ternura y avidez, obligándolo a caer de nuevo en la cama con el ardiente peso de Hermione sobre él.

La chica se colocó completamente por encima suyo, aunque sus sábanas y respectivas pijamas los separaban. Pero a pesar de las telas, Harry percibía las formas amadas del cuerpo de Hermione, sintiéndose enloquecer al darse cuenta que los pezones de sus senos se oprimían contra su pecho. Las manos de la chica envolvieron su rostro, mientras ella arremetía casi con furia su lengua dentro de la boca del muchacho.

_¡Santa mierda de dragón…!_ fue lo único que pudo pensar cuando una corriente eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo desde sus labios hasta su entrepierna, mientras escuchaba de fondo los ronquidos de Ron y Neville a ambos lados de su cama y él gemía quedamente de puro placer.


	33. Un mundo ideal

**Dedicado a:**

JD Wordenwood

Y a todos mis lectores por su paciencia.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

**Un mundo ideal**

**----------oOo----------****  
**

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

_But now I'm high, running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me…_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you._

"_High", _James Blunt

**----------oOo----------**

Gimió excitado… colmado de inmenso cariño y ternura. Aunque también de feliz incredulidad. La mente se le obnubiló por completo, no le importó nada más. Justo antes de que su cerebro se desconectara, algunas dudas y preguntas alcanzaron a destellar en su mente, pero unos segundos después pasaron a la historia dejándola en blanco, con la completa posesión de los sentidos sobre ella. Lo único que pudo atinar a pensar fue: _¿Por qué aún tenemos ropa puesta?_

Olvidando el lugar dónde se encontraban y a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, así cómo las preguntas que le había formulado antes su sentido común, Harry se entregó con su alma al beso que Hermione le estaba dando, poniendo sus manos en acción después de haberlas tenido fláccidas a los lados. Apretujó a Hermione por la cintura, haciendo el contacto entre ellos aún más estrecho. Pudo sentir su plano y cálido vientre sobre su entrepierna, y cierta parte de su cuerpo aún dormida despertó justo en ese momento.

_Dios, no sé cómo pasó esto, pero… creo que por el momento no me importa…_ alcanzó a analizar, antes de sentir su naciente erección oprimirse entre su cuerpo y el de Hermione. Al darse cuenta, ella sonrió sobre sus labios, rompiendo el beso intenso que se estaban dando.

Harry abrió los ojos cuando ella separó su cara de la de él, y la escuchó soltar una casi imperceptible risita traviesa. Se horrorizó ante la idea de que pensara marcharse ya, así que no aflojó ni un poco su firme abrazo.

-Hermione… no te vayas -le suplicó, con la voz más baja que pudo manejar. Los gruñidos de Neville y Ron dominaban el ambiente de la habitación, y por primera vez Harry se alegró que sus amigos roncaran tan sonoramente.

-Harry… -respondió ella, también en un susurro. –No me estoy yendo. Sólo… sólo quería decirte que te amo.

Harry se quedó mudo, con la boca abierta de la impresión. Y de pronto, el alma se le cayó a los pies, al creer que eso era tan bueno que no podría ser verdad. _Debo estar soñando_, pensó con desolación.

Pero así fuera tan sólo un sueño, no lo iba a desaprovechar. Levantó su cabeza para alcanzar la boca de Hermione y fundirse de nuevo en un beso feroz, al tiempo que la atraía hacia un lado para recostarla en su cama y él giraba para intercambiar posiciones y ahora ser quien se encontrara por encima. Sintió un gemido ahogado emitido por ella, al oprimirla con el peso completo de su cuerpo. Las sábanas se enredaron en su cuerpo, y tuvo que batallar un poco para sacárselas lejos sin dejar de besar a la chica.

Para ser un sueño, era bastante real. Por lo menos, el ruido que hicieron las sábanas al caer al piso de piedra se escuchó leve, pero real. Y el cuerpo de Hermione se sentía firme y real... tan suave y curveado como lo recordaba. _¡Es verdadero!_, Pensó mientras sus manos la recorrían desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Se separó un poco de su rostro y le susurró:

-Si esto es auténtico... si no es un sueño... quiero que sepas que yo también te amo.

-Lo sé, Harry –respondió ella, apenas de modo audible, mientras sus manos acariciaban la melena despeinada del muchacho. –Por eso estoy aquí, no podía esperar hasta mañana… -lo besó brevemente y continuó: -… para decírtelo.

Harry la besó de nuevo. –Me... alegro –otro beso, -... que no... –la lengua entre sus dientes, -... quisieras –la rápida intromisión de su lengua aplastando la de Hermione, el jadeo ahogado de ella -... esperar.

Empujó la zona baja de su cuerpo contra la de la chica, provocando que sus caderas se aplastaran. Pudo sentir la suave carne, el tierno músculo... La sensación fue tan avasallante que lo hizo sisear.

Tan real.

No era una ilusión. Jadeando, Harry levantó su rostro para poder pensar un poco... analizar de qué maldito modo estaba ocurriendo _eso_. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pero la oscuridad sumada a la falta de anteojos sólo le permitían adivinar que lo que tenía debajo de él eran las facciones de Hermione. Podía vislumbrar que los ojos de la chica brillaban. Pudo entrever la nariz respingada y la barbilla afilada, gracias a la mínima luz de luna que se colaba por las cortinas escarlata.

-Hermione –repitió con un tono de incrédula gratitud en su voz. –De verdad eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica, quien respiraba entrecortado, bien podía ser por la pasión o bien por el peso de Harry sobre ella, levantó las cejas y le regaló una sonrisa torcida, mientras le respondía con la voz temblando de emoción: –Lo sé _todo_, Harry. Lo he recordado –Su sonrisa se ensanchó más antes de completar: -_Absolutamente_ todo.

-¿Todo? –remarcó tontamente Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Todo –confirmó ella. –Pero son recuerdos que parecen tan lejanos; fueron memorias que sólo llenaron mi mente pero no mi alma. Y por eso estoy aquí... ahora. No podía esperar hasta mañana a encontrar un momento a solas contigo, Harry. Necesito que me enseñes que todos esos recuerdos no son falsos. Que le des a mi cuerpo y a mi alma esas sensaciones que alcancé a percibir... Quiero _sentir_, no sólo recordar _cómo se siente_. Harry, por favor... _necesito_ que me hagas el amor.

Asombrado y boquiabierto, no supo que responder. Por lo visto, de algún modo... de algún _maldito_ y _milagroso_ modo, la chica había recordado su historia juntos. Y quería que le hiciera el amor, justo ahí y en ese momento, pero...

-Pero no estamos, precisamente, _a solas_, Hermione... Digo, no es que a mí me importe, pero... –su excusa fue ahogada por un suave beso al levantar ella su cabeza para alcanzarlo, mientras rodeaba firmemente su espalda con sus delgados brazos. Harry sintió que se derretía, que su necesidad por ella crecía, que no podría resistir semejante tentación.

Ella separó un par de centímetros sus bocas y le susurró, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera: -Nada que un poco de inofensiva magia no pueda arreglar. ¿No crees?

Retiró un brazo de la espalda de Harry y lo estiró hacia un lado, buscando a tientas una abertura entre las cortinas para alcanzar la mesita de noche que estaba a la derecha. Harry parpadeó un momento, sorprendido, antes de darse cuenta que lo que ella estaba buscando era la varita de él.

-Espera –murmuró, tanteando bajo la almohada. –La guardo aquí. ¿Qué hechizo quieres que ha...?

Hermione le quitó dulcemente la varita de entre los dedos y, ante la estupefacción de Harry, el instrumento mágico la obedeció cuando ella conjuró un encantamiento para insonorizar el pequeño escondite que las cortinas cerradas les brindaban.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse mientras agudizaba el oído y se percataba gustoso de que Neville y Ron seguían roncando ruidosamente y a coro como siempre. No se podía decir que estuvieran en privado, pero por lo menos estaban a salvo de ser escuchados por nadie. -Listo... ¿Alguna otra objeción? –preguntó ella mientras dejaba la varita a un lado.

Harry la miró divertido, negando con la cabeza. En realidad, muchas preguntas desfilaban por su mente, sobre todo y más que nada: _¿Cómo es posible?_ Pero esa otra parte de su anatomía, despierta y lista desde hacía rato, le lavaba el cerebro pidiéndole que dejara los cuestionamientos para después.

Y Hermione no ayudaba nada, tampoco. Justo en ese momento, ella levantó sus caderas, encontrándose completamente con las de Harry, provocando que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba.

La necesitaba tanto que le dolía. Había creído que la perdería, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, ella estaba con él, dispuesta, amándolo, entregándose... Algo tibio y dulce se derritió en su pecho, como si su corazón hubiera sido bañado en chocolate tibio cual bombón de dulcería. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza de pura emoción.

No podía espera un segundo más. Levantó el rostro de Hermione pasando un brazo por su nuca, mientras que con la otra mano empezaba frenético a desabrochar botones... Hermione vestía un pijama de camisa y pantalón corto, y a Merlín gracias que no era una gran cantidad de botones a abrir. La mano de Harry encontró pronto camino libre a la cálida piel del torso de Hermione, quien, como Harry había constatado ya, no usaba sostén por las noches. Sin ningún atisbo de timidez, se sumergió bajo la tela de su camisa, en busca de sus curvas favoritas en el cuerpo de la chica.

Hermione jadeó cuando la palma y los dedos fríos de Harry rozaron su pezón, y como respuesta adicional, se arqueó contra el cuerpo del chico, buscando con sus propias manos sacar la camisa de él. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima ya que, a pesar de la poca luz, distinguía sus rasgos; y el gesto de placer que estaba haciendo lo enloquecía.

Sin poderse contener, ansiando cubrir con su boca el hermoso rictus de éxtasis de Hermione, arremetió con su lengua en busca de la de ella, ahogando con suavidad los sollozos que sus caricias conseguían arrancarle. Tuvo que interrumpir el beso por un momento, pues ella insistía en quitarle su camisa, jalándosela sobre la espalda.

Hermione se la sacó por sobre la cabeza y un brazo, y olvidándose que Harry tenía dos, dejó la camisa colgada a un lado aún sujeta a su dueño por una manga. Pero era el brazo que él tenía bajo de ella, por lo que no pensó moverlo por una nimiedad de tal insignificancia. Aprovechó que tuvo que levantar un poco su cuerpo para abrir también la blusa de Hermione, y dejar en libertad y al descubierto, los hermosos senos que, ni tardo ni perezoso, acunó con su mano libre, maravillándose por millonésima vez de lo suave que era esa piel. Cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensación, y no se sorprendió cuando Hermione jaló su cabeza hacia abajo, en una muda petición.

No se hizo del rogar. Devoró la carne blanda y deliciosa de la chica con su boca, gimiendo sin control cuando su lengua toqueteó el ya firme y levantado pezón. Lo mordió ligeramente, sintiendo una ansiedad casi irrefrenable de consumir, de probar. De hacer suyo y nada más. Notó humedad en su mano mientras estrujaba el cuerpo de su amante, y se dio cuenta que era su propio sudor.

Se sentía acalorado y sudoroso, tanto como por la falta de aire fresco de su lecho como por las emociones que lo sobrepasaban. Sin embargo, a pesar de las altas temperaturas, Hermione se estremeció y Harry podía asegurar que su piel se erizó. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Se incorporó un poco y aprovechando la caliente humedad provocada por el sudor se dejó resbalar hacia abajo por su cuerpo, lamiendo lascivo la tibia piel del estómago de Hermione. Se relamió los labios, saboreando el ligero gusto a sal que la chica le proporcionaba. Pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba su sabor, y aunque nunca había hecho algo similar con ninguna otra mujer, estaba completamente seguro que el de Hermione era único y especial. Suspiró fuertemente al pensar eso, provocando que la ráfaga de su exhalación cosquilleara sobre el ombligo de Hermione el cual acababa de lamer, y haciendo que la chica se retorciera en medio de una risita nerviosa.

-Oh, Harry… -susurró tímidamente, provocando que Harry sonriera feliz.

Y continuó haciendo camino hacia el anhelado sur, deseando cubrir su anatomía completa de besos, sintiendo la urgencia de demostrarle lo bello que era eso, queriendo que ella disfrutara la magia de la unión de sus cuerpos y siempre deseara más… Llegando con su lengua al borde de sus pantalones y notando con satisfacción que ella misma introducía sus pulgares en el resorte de la cintura y comenzaba el descenso de la prenda.

Le ayudó. Se incorporó un poco para poder sacar el pantalón por las piernas de Hermione y por debajo de su cuerpo.

-Dios… -masculló al notar la blanca y pequeña prenda interior de ella, a la cual se dirigió con su boca de inmediato. Cubrió de besitos traviesos la piel del vientre que quedaba fuera, y en medio de los suspiros que la chica emitía, se arrastró un poco más abajo para seguir besando por encima de la casi transparente tela. Hermione murmuró algo que Harry no logró comprender, y no supo si fue porque ella lo dijo muy quedo o porque él tenía sus sentidos puestos por completo en aquello…

Aún sobre la prenda pudo distinguir… pudo percibir contra sus labios la pequeña y acojinada mata de vello que se escondía pudorosa por dentro. Sonrió por un momento, interrumpiendo sus besos y notando como la chica abría sus piernas y levantaba un poco las rodillas para darle más espacio. Harry aprovechó eso y bajó más… y casi se muere de la impresión.

_Húmeda._

Hermione estaba húmeda. Mucho y muy… húmeda. Y _caliente_. Harry jadeó y aferró los muslos de la chica con ambas manos, desesperado por probar de nuevo aquel sabor tan conocido pero a la vez tan extraño. Tan pocas veces encontrado… Se atrevió a usar su lengua. Lamió la prenda, gimiendo al percibir la evidente excitación de Hermione.

-Hermione… -empezó a decir, preguntándose maravillado que tenía él de especial que provocaba a la chica tanto.

-No… te… atrevas, Harry… -gimoteó ella, sonando un poco abochornada. –Si dices cualquier… cosa. Te juro que…

La lengua de Harry la invadió, aún sobre la tela de su íntima prenda. Hermione ahogó un grito e interrumpió su avergonzada amenaza.

-¿Me juras, qué, Hermione? –preguntó Harry provocativo y sin dejar de lamer y probar.

Hermione no respondió. A Harry no le importó. Deslizó sus manos sobre los muslos de ella, hacia arriba, llegando al final y sumergiendo los dedos dentro. Con una mano logró hacer las braguitas a un lado, sin siquiera molestarse en quitárselas. Pudo sentir en su barbilla y en su nariz, el hirsuto vello que guardaba el tesoro por él más buscado. El sexo de _su_ Hermione. De _su amada_ Hermione.

_Mío. Sólo mío_, pensó en un loco arranque de pasión. Hermione estaba congelada, completamente tensa e inmóvil. Parecía a punto de saltar a la menor provocación. Sus manos tomaron a Harry por el cabello, suavemente… y casi imperceptiblemente, lo empujó. Hacia abajo, hacia ella… Y Harry obedeció.

Al momento de sumergir su lengua ansiosa entre las carnes ardientes de la chica, pudo sentir el modo en que se relajó. Como en un sueño la escuchó gemir alto. Demasiado alto. _Bendito hechizo insonorizante_. Tomó su pequeño y sensible órgano entre los labios, y suavemente lo chupó. Obtuvo a cambio el gemido más ronco y profundo que jamás le hubiera escuchado a la chica, y por Merlín que eso ya era decir.

-¡Oh, Ha-Harry!... Ah, es mejor de lo que _recordaba_… -mascullaba ella oprimiendo la cabeza de Harry entre sus piernas, haciendo que el chico creyera por un momento que él terminaría igual que Nick casi decapitado si ella continuaba con eso.

Pero ni el miedo a quedar sin cabeza lo intimidó. Haciendo caso omiso a sus orejas lastimadas por los apretones de Hermione y a su cuero cabelludo arrancado por sus desesperadas manos, progresó con su dulce labor… haciendo lo que su poca experiencia le había enseñado que a ella le gustaba. Sabía que darle suaves lengüetazos la hacía desesperar hasta gritar; o que sumergir la lengua dentro de ella y ya dentro, moverla con rapidez y determinación, le ayudaba a venirse casi de inmediato.

Claro que más pronto pudo con él el dolor de su quijada que otra cosa, y creyendo que se quedaría sin boca, tuvo que abandonar su misión. Pero gracias a Merlín que aún muchas cosas se podían hacer. En cuanto levantó un poco su cabeza, sintió las manitas de Hermione bajar por su cabello y tomarlo de los brazos con firmeza, y entonces, jalarlo con fuerza de nuevo hacia arriba. Antes de caer sobre su cuerpo y devorarla con un beso, Harry alcanzó a ver su sonrosado rostro y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si ella estuviera poniendo todos sus otros sentidos a trabajar en el disfrute de eso y no gastara energía inútilmente en tratar de ver nada a través de la oscuridad casi total.

De pronto, la chica lo empujó suavemente y abrió los ojos, mirándole asombrada y arqueando una ceja. Harry se horrorizó, preguntándose qué había hecho mal _esa vez._

-Sabes _raro_ –le dijo ella. –Hace un momento, no…

-Hermione –la interrumpió Harry, sonriendo incrédulo y reconfortado. –Recuérdalo… ¿dónde acabo de tener mi boca?

Hermione abrió la suya como para decir algo, pero enmudeció. Entonces, sólo sonrió pícaramente y permitió que Harry bajara a besarla de nuevo mientras mascullaba contra sus labios: -Con razón te gusta hacer eso.

-Vanidosa, sabes que eres deliciosa –dijo él, completamente invadido por la dicha, temeroso que el sueño terminara antes que él pudiera completar nada, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y si aquello era una alucinación o algo por el estilo, le sacaría el mayor beneficio.

Hermione deslizó sus manitas ansiosas por sus costados y lo rodeó por la espalda, deslizándolas por unos músculos de la espalda que Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía hasta esa noche, al sentir como se estremecían ante las hambrientas caricias de ella. No dejaba de sorprenderle que lo pudiera encontrar atractivo, pues siempre se había considerado flaco y más bien feo. Pero cuando estaba con ella en la intimidad, Hermione lo hacía sentir como si fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo. Y eso era algo que lo maravillaba.

Casi aplastó a Hermione contra el colchón al dejar caer todo su peso contra ella, devorando ansioso su boca y estrujando sus senos con las manos, respirando entrecortado, percibiendo sus formas contra las suyas, sus pezones contra sus pectorales, friccionándose con ella de un delicioso modo gracias al sudor que empapaba a ambos… sumergiendo la lengua en busca del rincón más alejado y caliente de su boca…

_Dios_, en una sola palabra: _amándola._

Hermione bajó sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones. Harry contuvo la respiración cuando, después de un segundo de titubeo, ella las introdujo entre su piel y la tela. Aún por debajo de sus bóxer… Jadeó y casi se quedó inmóvil, expectante, al sentir claramente cómo ella acariciaba sus glúteos, deslizando sus dedos por en medio de ambos… -He-Hermione… -gimió dentro de su boca.

-Harry… -contestó ella, abriendo los ojos y mirándole con pena, al tiempo que detenía su caricia. -¿Te molesta?

El muchacho sólo respondió agitando la cabeza en un gesto negativo, suprimiendo las ganas de decirle que le fascinaba su atrevimiento. De decirle que no podía dejar, ni por un segundo, de extasiarse de que a pesar de las numerosas veces que habían estado juntos ya, cada vez que lo hacían parecía volver a ser la primera. Y qué parecía increíble, pero siempre había cosas nuevas qué hacer… rincones de sus cuerpos qué descubrir apenas por primera vez.

Hermione sonrió contra su boca y Harry correspondió el gesto, divertido. Y sólo pudo arquear las cejas cuando ella empezó a bajarle el pantalón, empujándolo lasciva por su trasero. Por supuesto que levantó sus caderas para ayudarle con la tarea... ¡faltaba más! La escuchó suspirar cuando por fin las dos prendas inferiores de Harry quedaron fuera de la batalla, después de sacárselas no sin cierto trabajo por entre las piernas de ambos. Harry se oprimió de nuevo contra su vientre, pero ahora en desnudez total. Sintiendo en su punzante y lista erección la tela mojada de las braguitas de Hermione… Su piel se le erizó de pies a cabeza por la sensación.

Hermione se quejó suavemente, quizá al sentir la dureza de Harry oprimirla en su esbelto vientre. Levantó sus piernas alrededor del muchacho, enroscando sus pies a la altura de su cintura… Incapaz de aguantar, jadeando ante la urgencia ya dolorosa de introducirse en ese cuerpo caliente y conocido, Harry logró meter una mano entre ellos, y alcanzando la prenda íntima de Hermione, pensó en alguna manera de deshacerse de inmediato de ella sin desbaratar su abrazo. Pero…

-¿Pensando en otro _evanesco, _Harry? –preguntó Hermione entre jadeos, pero con una voz que sonaba definitivamente divertida.

Harry no respondió. No entendía de qué hablaba ella. Y la verdad, que en ese momento no le importaba. Arrugando el entrecejo, se apoyó con su otra mano sobre el colchón para tener un poco de espacio entre los dos, y deslizando la mano entre sus sudorosos cuerpos, llegó hasta el sexo de Hermione y simplemente hizo la prenda a un lado.

-¡Dios…! –Hermione se tensó, arqueándose hacia Harry cuando la punta de su miembro tocó su mojada intimidad.

Se congeló, incierto de cómo reaccionar ante el gesto de ella. Si todavía ni siquiera la penetraba... ¿cómo era que la había lastimado?

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, intentando ver su expresión en medio de la oscuridad. Entre jadeos y difícil respiración, la pudo ver con los ojos cerrados, sonrosada, esperando… Mordiéndose su labio inferior, temblando como hoja al viento. Y entonces Harry se dio cuenta que eso, para ella, era como la primera vez. De nuevo. Ella podía recordar haber pasado aquello, pero tal vez, las _sensaciones_ eran novedad… Por eso tenía miedo.

Por lo tanto, decidió controlar su desesperación y hacerlo con calma. Se retiró, no sin antes reunir toda la voluntad del mundo. Hermione abrió los ojos desconcertada, abriendo la boca en un mudo: "¿por qué?" Harry se apresuró a responder.

-Voy a… déjame quitarte tu prenda. Así será más fácil y no…

Pero Hermione no lo liberó. Harry intentó incorporarse, pero las piernas de la chica no lo soltaban. Harry la miró quedándose quieto, pensando. Ella lo miró anhelante, y murmuró:

-No te atrevas a… Te necesito, Harry, _ya_.

-Pero…

-¡Harry!

-¡Está bien! Si _tanto _insistes… yo…

Hermione no esperó más. Haciendo gala de una fuerza inusitada en sus piernas, jaló el cuerpo completo de Harry hacia abajo, logrando que la erección del muchacho se introdujera un poco en su cálida carne.

La sensación la hizo sacudirse. Harry sintió abrumadoramente tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que su mente tardó en registrarlas todas… los senos de Hermione pegados al torso de él, por obra del sudor. Su boca chocar contra la suya, ahogando un grito de placer. Sus uñas encajándose en su espalda, causándole unas marcas que de seguro permanecerían un par de días grabadas en su piel… Pero sobre todas las cosas, sobre todo eso… su estrecha calidez. Dejó de sentir el mundo alrededor. Todo su ser se concentró en ese punto, como si su universo fuera sólo aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente, que lo abrazaba y cobijaba de un modo que lo hacía perder la cordura. Tan mojada que podía resbalar con facilidad dentro de ella. Tan caliente y tan apretada, como el más fuerte abrazo de amor.

Envolviéndolo. Abrumándolo. Provocándole la urgencia de moverse dentro de ella. _Tengo… que… ¿esperar?. ¿O me puedo mover ya?. ¡Demonios!_ No pudiendo soportar más, sacó la mano que había usado para hacer las braguitas a un lado, y la apoyó en la cama al igual que la otra. Sacando fuerza de su pasión, se movió hacia arriba, gimiendo profundo al friccionar las tiernas carnes de Hermione contra su miembro y casi sentir placer en el aire que sintió fresco al golpear su propia carne empapada en la esencia de la chica.

-¡Santa Morgana madre de todas las brujas! –exclamó sin poderse contener, escuchando a Hermione emitir algo que no supo si era una risita o un sollozo. -¿Es-estás… bien? –tartamudeó asustado.

Por contestación, ella se arqueó contra él, urgiéndole a entrar de nuevo, pidiéndole en silencio que le diera más… que le diera todo. Y él, obediente, lo cumplió.

--------------------------------

Generalmente, Ron Weasley solía tener el sueño tan pesado que no despertaba ni por las explosiones ocurridas en la recámara de sus hermanos gemelos cuando estaban en La Madriguera, pero era definitivo que una luz resplandeciente _tendría _que despertar a cualquiera. O por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó ver aún con los ojos cerrados. Dejó de roncar y sin abrir sus orbes, fue sintiendo como su reparador sueño lo abandonaba poco a poco. Aún era muy tarde y la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, como pudo observar al entreabrir un ojo.

Refunfuñando, se revolvió entre sus sábanas, preguntándose que diablos lo habría despertado. Podía jurar que había sido una luz muy intensa… y _azul_. Como un relámpago. Pero afuera no estaba lloviendo, además de que hubiera parecido que el rayo caía justo a un lado de su cama. Del lado izquierdo, precisamente… del lado de la cama de Harry. Extrañado y resignado, se sentó y abrió ambos ojos. Miró hacia la cama de su amigo, pero éste tenía las cortinas completamente cerradas a su alrededor. Eso también le pareció raro, ya que esa noche de primavera hacía bastante calor.

Se quedó algunos segundos parpadeando sin saber qué pensar, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que debió de haber soñado aquello. Después de todo, era el único despierto. Todos los demás parecían roncar a pierna suelta, tal como había estado él un momento antes. Gruñendo de rabia, se acostó de nuevo, envolviéndose en su sábana y recordando con pesar que al otro día era lunes y tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a clases. Pero antes, tendría oportunidad de ver y saludar a Luna en el desayuno, y el simple pensamiento de volverla a ver y quizá robarle un furtivo besito afuera del Gran Salón llenó su pecho de ilusión. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, recordando con infinita alegría la maravillosa tarde que habían pasado juntos aquel domingo, paseando por los terrenos aledaños al Lago y hablando de una y mil tonterías … Pero lo mejor de la jornada había sido lo que ocurrió una vez que ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, y entonces…

Un resplandor brillante y azul iluminó el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto, y Ron lo percibió claramente a pesar de tener los párpados cerrados. Suprimiendo un gemido de terror, los abrió de golpe al tiempo que saltaba de su cama. Pero de nuevo, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso… y _no había nada de nada_. -¿Qué malditos demonios está pasando aquí? –susurró, dudando si sería muy cobarde de su parte despertar a Harry para contarle lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Se quedó expectante… si ya había sucedido dos veces, quizás hubiera una tercera. Y ahora tendría los ojos muy abiertos para descubrir qué demonios provocaba aquello. Respirando con agitación, buscaba alrededor…

Y pasó de nuevo. Y ahora sí pudo ver de dónde procedía. El resplandor fue tan intenso que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para soportarlo. -¡HARRY! –gritó lleno de pánico. ¡Esa endiablada luz salía justo detrás de sus cortinas! Se acercó despacio a la cama de su amigo, poniendo un pie frente al otro con quietud, como si temiera que algún ruido provocado por él despertara la furia de aquella luz endemoniada. -¿Harry? –volvió al llamar, ahora más a voz en cuello, pero con la misma nota de miedo.

En tres pasos, estuvo justo al lado del lecho de su compañero. –Ha-Harry… ¿estás despierto? –preguntó con timidez, levantando una mano para alcanzar las cortinas y poderlas descorrer. Tragó saliva nervioso, sus dedos casi tocando la tela de color tinto…

Y entonces, como si la cortina estuviera protegida por un escudo mágico, repeló el contacto de su mano y por si fuera poco, emitió una fuerza invisible que lo empujó con tremenda fuerza hacia atrás. Boquiabierto de la sorpresa, Ron se vio proyectado contra su propia cama, atravesándola por encima y cayendo en el frío y duro suelo de piedra al otro lado. Se golpeó la nuca tan duramente contra el piso que sólo pudo ver estrellitas y juraba que su cabeza se había partido a la mitad. Y antes que pudiera pensar algo más, se sumergió en las brumas de la inconsciencia mientras escuchaba las voces de sus mejores amigos murmurar cosas inteligibles justo a su lado.

--------------------------------

Al despertar por la mañana, lo primero que Harry hizo fue levantarse a revisar que Ron todavía estuviera vivo. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo y con inmenso alivio, lo vio roncando tan campante como siempre. Soltó un suspiro, regresando sobre sus pasos para alcanzar su baúl y sacar sus pertenencias antes de ir a tomar un baño. Sin poderlo evitar, sonrió como un bobo… La felicidad recorrió cada célula de su ser como si de su misma sangre se tratara. Se mordió el labio inferior, sin poder dejar de sonreír ilusionado. Se quedó un momento estático, hincado frente a su baúl. Recordando.

Repasando los hechos ocurridos durante la noche, queriendo asegurarse que nada de eso hubiese sido un sueño. Rebuscó entre sus cosas, sintiendo su cuerpo lo bastante pegajoso y cansado como para dudar que aquello hubiera sido sólo producto de su imaginación. Al sacar ropa interior limpia, algo blanco y pequeño llamó su atención, pues él no tenía nada de ese…

Un momento.

Sacó del baúl algo que en definitiva, era… ¿de Hermione? Harry entrecerró los ojos, mientras se rascaba con una mano la cabeza y con la otra sostenía la prenda íntima frente a su cara. Se preguntó si acaso esas braguitas eran las que había tenido puestas la noche anterior; pero ciertamente, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera se las había quitado, además de que no vio en ningún momento a Hermione abrir su baúl para guardar algo que era _tan_ suyo… ¿Entonces, en qué ocasión…?

La respuesta llegó a su mente casi como una revelación, al tiempo que la impresión del recuerdo lo hacía caer sentado al suelo mientras apretujaba las braguitas de Hermione en su mano. _¡Dios mío!... Aquella noche. ¡Hice magia sin varita!_

Y ahora entendía que quiso decir Hermione cuando le preguntó si pensaba en otro _evanesco._ Se quedó un momento respirando con rapidez, preguntándose cómo carajo había aprendido a hacer magia sin varita sin haber practicado previamente... Si a duras penas se le daban los hechizos no verbales.

Meneando la cabeza, decidió averiguarlo más tarde. Guardó con infinito amor, casi con reverencia y sin poder evitar una sonrisa, la ropa que sin querer se había aparecido en su propio baúl cuando aquella noche le pidió, _y sin varita_, que desapareciera.

Salió con rapidez hacia las duchas, deseando estar listo lo más rápido posible para bajar a la sala común y ver a Hermione para asegurarse completamente que lo de anoche, no había sido un delirio.

--------------------------------

El desayuno de esa mañana soleada y fresca fue el mejor que Harry recordó en mucho tiempo. Ron convenció a Luna de ir con ellos a la mesa de Gryffindor, por lo que la flamante pareja de novios se sentó muy junta al lado de Harry y Hermione, quienes tenían mucho que conversar, tanto entre ellos mismos como con su par de amigos. Las hojuelas de avena y el jugo de calabaza estuvieron casi olvidados, al estar dándose explicaciones los unos a los otros, haciéndose preguntas y respondiendo dudas, mordiendo las tostadas con prisa, pues el tiempo de ir a la primer clase se acercaba con rapidez.

Una hora antes, cuando Harry había salido de su ducha, no había podido evitar suspirar aliviado al ver que Ron estaba ya de pie y aparentemente no presentaba ninguna secuela del golpe que, por su causa, se había dado contra el suelo. El pelirrojo sólo había comentado que le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero lo había atribuido al hecho de que no había desayunado. El hechizo que lo había lanzado por los aires había sido un impasibilizador que Hermione le había aplicado a las cortinas, y que Harry ni siquiera tenía idea que la chica supiera hacer. Los dos casi se habían muerto del susto al ver a su amigo caído y desmayado junto a su cama, pero al darse cuenta que todavía respiraba, Hermione lo había levitado de nuevo hasta su lecho y arropado como si ahí no hubiese pasado nada. Ni ella ni Harry comprendían que había llevado al Ron a levantarse a media noche, pues se suponía que ningún sonido provocado por ellos había salido de las cortinas.

Afortunadamente, ambos ya habían terminado cuando al pelirrojo se le ocurrió interrumpir, y dándose cuenta de lo arriesgado que era estar en esa habitación con todos sus amigos alrededor, Hermione había dicho buenas noches y se había retirado a su habitación. Situación que no había dejado a Harry muy feliz, pues él, de buena gana, hubiera repetido la sesión una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

Fortuitamente, parecía que Ron no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido ya que no preguntó nada, y Harry a su vez, no lo cuestionó sobre el motivo que lo llevó a levantarse en la madrugada a irrumpir en sus cortinas.

Pero lo mejor había sido cuando ambos chicos bajaron a la sala común y se encontraron con una radiante Hermione, que esperaba a Harry con evidente ilusión. Ron se había sorprendido pero no había dicho nada al ver a sus amigos saludarse con un tierno beso, y discretamente se había adelantado al Gran Comedor a buscar a _su _Luna. Pero una vez ya sentados los cuatro a la mesa, el pelirrojo los bombardeó de preguntas, intrigado por la aparente y misteriosa recuperación de la chica. Y entonces, Hermione habló.

-Fue Neville, Harry –dijo, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a su novio, quien la escuchaba sin interrumpir. Ron y Luna se quedaron en silencio, participando apenas en la conversación. –Yo había escrito una carta para mí misma, con algunos datos que había averiguado en la biblioteca… pero algo pasó y perdí el papel. Neville lo encontró, y al ver que era mi letra y decía cosas de mí y de ti, pues… -se ruborizó un poco. –Es vergonzoso, pero me alegro que haya sido Neville y no cualquier otro. Me buscó ayer por la mañana y me lo devolvió. Cuando terminé de leer, me quedé de una pieza. Comprobé que lo que me habías dicho en los jardines la noche anterior, era completamente cierto. Pero lo mejor de todo –sonrió, -era que había descubierto una manera de poder recuperar mis recuerdos… y justamente Neville también me ayudó a eso.

Y Harry lo entendió. -Su poción de la memoria. ¿Verdad?

Hermione asintió, un poco abochornada. -Así es, Harry. Tú habías tenido razón cuando dijiste que debíamos tratar de averiguar si había algún modo de utilizar esos mismos ingredientes para recuperar memorias alteradas, y siguiendo tu corazonada, me dediqué la mañana completa a buscar entre cientos de libros.

-Merlín, con lo que odias hacer eso –interrumpió Ron haciendo cara de fingido pesar, mientras Luna lo codeaba para que guardara silencio.

Hermione bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco, e inmediatamente prosiguió: -Y sí, efectivamente, sí se podía. Encontré una receta en un libro de pociones curativas, dónde indicaba que esa misma poción diluida en bilis de armadillo, daba como resultado un jarabe para la potente recuperación de memorias alteradas por golpes, traumas y demás. No indicaba que sirviera para la pérdida de recuerdos como resultado de otra poción, pero decidí que correr el riesgo valía la pena.

-¿Así que te escribiste todo a ti misma para poderlo… saber, después de tomar la poción purificadora de sentimientos? –cuestionó Harry, completamente atónito por la magnífica idea y persistencia de la chica.

-Aja –dijo ella, poniéndose un poco colorada… -también agregué algunos datos más en la carta, por si acaso no lograba recuperar mis recuerdos… Pero, afortunadamente, no fue necesario al final… Neville accedió a obsequiarme su botella completa de este mes, diciéndome que no le afectará demasiado si no la toma por unos cuantos días. Después de todo, madame Pomfrey le tendrá lista su siguiente ración mensual muy pronto. Me ayudó también a conseguir la bilis de armadillo del aula de Pociones, y me cuidó las espaldas mientras yo diluía la poción en un caldero.

Harry se giró un poco para observar a su compañero regordete, que en ese momento estaba inmerso en una charla con Seamus y Dean a pocos metros de ellos. Sintió una ligera punzadita de remordimiento al recordar que se había sentido celoso el día anterior, y tomó la firme decisión de hablar con él más tarde y darle las gracias ampliamente. Volteó hacia Hermione y le preguntó: -¿Por qué le prohibiste a Neville decirme lo que estaba pasando?

Hermione levantó las cejas y sonrió como una niña que ha sido atrapada haciendo una travesura. -¡Ah!. ¿Te lo dijo…? Bueno, es que realmente no estaba segura de que eso funcionara, el libro no aseguraba una cura total… Sólo era eso. No quería preocuparte o entusiasmarte antes de tiempo.

-No entiendo una papa de lo hablas, Hermione –dijo Ron en ese momento. –Para empezar, no sé a qué poción o lo que sea te estás refiriendo –Hermione abrió la boca, quizá para empezar a explicarle, pero Ron la calló levantando una mano. –No, no… ya me contarás eso a detalle después… mejor dinos que pasó a continuación.

-Bueno, pues ya no es gran cosa… Me tomé el jarabe resultante en mi habitación, y después de un par de horas de estar viendo recuerdos desfilar por mi mente, como si fuera una película…

-¿Una peli-qué? –preguntó Ron frunciendo la cara.

-¡Yo sé que es! –exclamó Luna, brincando en su asiento y arrojando su tostada lejos, la cual aterrizó en el vaso de jugo de Romilda -Es una profesión muggle. Así le llaman a las personas que te cortan las uñas de los pies -Y agregó fascinada: -Sin magia.

Los tres amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos, mirando a Luna con curiosidad. -¿Y eso fue lo que viste en tu cabeza, Hermione? –dijo Ron con cara de asco –Francamente no entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con…

-Creo que Luna se refiere a "pedicura", Ron –interrumpió Harry riendo. –Una película es… -titubeó, pensando lo difícil que era explicar algo que entre los muggles era tan conocido… después de todo... ¿quién diablos no sabía lo que era una película? –Es… como la televisión, pero en pantalla gigante, y… se narra una historia, y se ven… como si fuera una fotografía mágica, pero de más duración… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Ron lo miró con el gesto de incomprensión más grande que le hubiera visto a su amigo nunca, pero al final Hermione continuó hablando. –Y pues, creo que eso es todo. Al final, después de unas horas y ya bien entrada la noche, _todos_ los recuerdos de esos meses estaban de nuevo conmigo… y… -titubeó, súbitamente avergonzada –recordé lo que tú y Luna hicieron por mí, y claro… -miró a Harry a los ojos, -también tú, Harry… Yo… sólo quiero decirles… Gracias. Por no abandonarme a mi suerte. Por ayudarme.

Ron y Luna se miraron el uno al otro, como si se dijeran con la mirada: "misión cumplida". Harry, por su parte, no pudo evitarlo y eliminó los centímetros que lo separaban de Hermione para darle un beso que le demostró a la chica castaña que ayudarla había sido un placer. Harry se separó después de unos segundos, relamiéndose de los labios el sabor a jugo de calabaza que Hermione le acababa de dejar.

--------------------------------

Las dos parejas de novios estaban tan entusiasmadas en su plática que no se percataron de las miradas tristes que unos ojos castaños les arrojaban desesperanzados. Ginny estaba sentada sola en el ultimo asiento de la mesa, exiliada por voluntad propia. Incapaz de sentir alegría. Discapacitada para albergar una ilusión. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías y carentes de vida, sin brillo y dirigidos hacia ningún lugar en especial.

Aunque todavía le quedaba un poco de voluntad como para echar de vez en cuando vistazos hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Buscando sin encontrar, sintiendo que cada vez que no lo hallaba se le caía un pedazo del alma. Convencida que si no hubiese llorado tanto ya, las lágrimas aún continuarían cayendo.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y, sorprendida, levantó la vista. Si por un momento albergó la esperanza que fuera él, debió haber sabido que eso era material y completamente imposible. Draco no se sentaría a su lado. Ahora menos que nunca, y jamás en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Era Dean. El chico moreno le obsequió una sonrisa floja y, sin decir palabra, le sirvió un poco de jugo en su vaso ya vacío. Ginny suspiró sonoramente y le agradeció el detalle a su ex novio con una sonrisa deprimida.

--------------------------------

Al salir del comedor junto con sus tres amigos, Harry no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy no estaba entre los presentes, pero fue capaz de captar que varios de los miembros de esa Casa los miraban a él y Hermione con recelo mientras salían tomados de la mano; entre ellos Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento, pegando su cuerpo con el de Hermione en un instintivo gesto protector. Se preguntó cuál de aquellas serpientes habría sido el que le dio el soplo a su padre o madre Mortífago de la relación de Harry con Hermione, y que a su vez, se lo comunicó a Voldemort. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia la mesa de los profesores, sintiendo una ligera desilusión al no notar a Dumbledore. Ardía en deseos de charlar con él y comunicarle lo que había averiguado sobre Malfoy y sus intenciones. Pero, por lo visto, el director continuaba afuera del colegio haciendo sólo él sabía que misiones.

Mientras caminaban a la primer clase del día, Harry miraba embelesado a Hermione mientras ella le susurraba lo maravilloso que había sido lo ocurrido durante la noche y que deseaba que eso se repitiera muy pronto otra vez, y Harry sólo pudo jurarse a sí mismo no despegarse de su lado, tal como le había sugerido Malfoy. Y dar su vida por protegerla, sin siquiera titubearlo, en caso de ser necesario.

--------------------------------

Pero los días pasaron raudos y tranquilos, sin que Malfoy diera señales de tener la intención de cumplir con la orden de Voldemort. En realidad, se le veía muy poco ya, casi exclusivamente en las clases y algunas veces en el comedor. Solía saltarse las comidas con mucha frecuencia, aunque Harry dudaba seriamente que se quedara sin probar bocado. No dudaba, que con su influencia hacia Snape, éste se las arreglara de algún modo para que su alumno favorito y protegido no se pasara el día entero sin comer.

Intuyendo que el rubio seguía trabajando en el Salón de los Menesteres, Harry continuó vigilando de vez en cuando la entrada al mismo, con los mismos infructuosos resultados. Hermione insistía en ayudarle, lo mismo que Ron, pero Harry se negó rotundamente. En el primer caso, por no arriesgarse a tener un enfrentamiento con Malfoy teniendo a Hermione cerca, y con Ron, porque simple y sencillamente los dos no podían cubrirse por completo por la capa invisible ya más. Habían crecido bastante, especialmente Ron. Ahora era difícil creer que alguna vez, los tres amigos iban perfectamente cubiertos por ella.

Por si fuera poco, Harry se daba cuenta que era muy breve el tiempo libre que Luna tenía para pasarlo con Ron, y no quería ser causante de que esos ratos se redujeran aún más.

La situación había adquirido un matiz tan apacible, tan dichoso, tan irreal; que Harry a veces se preguntaba si no estaba simplemente soñando con un mundo ideal que en verdad no existía. Estar al lado de Hermione sin que nada se interpusiera, sin tener ya el miedo de dañar a alguien con su relación, de poder caminar libremente por los jardines tomados de la mano como alguna vez Harry anheló… todo parecía ser, absolutamente perfecto. Tan feliz, que daba miedo.

Lo único que ensombrecía eso, era el temor de la amenaza que la petición de Voldemort representaba. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, hasta esa preocupación pareció irse diluyendo, quedando en cambio una serena alegría por todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con Hermione, y también con Ron y Luna.

Harry se sentía tan despreocupado que solía desoír las súplicas de Hermione de averiguar quien era el misterioso Príncipe Mestizo y algo no menos importante, el motivo por el que Harry había podido hacer magia sin varita en algunas ocasiones.

Completamente embobado en sus ojos castaños, Harry le restaba importancia al asunto, intentando convencer a Hermione que de hacer magia sin varita era algo completamente natural entre los magos, a lo que ella contestaba con incrédulas miradas, murmurando que intuía que algo raro estaba pasando. Al final, la chica le indicó a Harry que investigaría un poco al respecto de eso en la biblioteca, resolución que al muchacho no le agradó del todo, pues implicaba menos tiempo libre para pasarlo a su lado.

Aproximadamente dos semanas después de que Hermione hubiera tomado su poción, Harry y ella estaban pasando un rato a solas en los terrenos del colegio, más concretamente bajo el árbol favorito de Harry: el haya junto al lago. El muchacho suspiró con fuerza mientras observaba y acariciaba el cabello de su novia que caía como una cascada marrón sobre sus piernas, al estar la chica con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Harry estaba seducido por la suavidad y el color de esas mechas despeinadas, las cuales daban la apariencia de tener mil tonalidades que iban desde el rubio oscuro, pasando por el dorado hasta llegar a un bronce casi opaco, todo eso gracias a los tibios rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las ramas del árbol y caían hasta ellos llenándolos de calor.

Hermione sonreía cuando Harry le hacía cosquillas en su frente al pasarle los dedos por ella, mientras se entretenía leyendo _El Profeta_. Dio vuelta a la página, y de pronto, bufó indignada.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry, divertido. -¿Otra vez Rita Skeeter?

Desde que había vencido el plazo que Hermione le había impuesto a Skeeter para no escribir calumnias en ningún lado, ésta había vuelto poco a poco a las andadas, publicando de vez en cuando algún artículo venenoso como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Y por supuesto que _El Elegido_ no se escapaba del alcance de su avispado sentido periodístico.

-Sí –respondió Hermione, con una extraña mezcla de diversión e indignación. –Otra vez ella. Ha escrito de nuevo algo sobre ti… también me menciona a mí, por supuesto… Además de que ha incluido una entrevista con una experta en relaciones amorosas… espera, voy a leerla…

Diciendo esto, la chica arrugó el entrecejo concentrándose en la lectura. Harry levantó la vista al percibir de reojo un movimiento a lo lejos, y sin sorprenderse mucho observó a Ginny y Dean caminando juntos por el otro lado del lago. Dean parecía contento, charlaba sin parar al lado de la pelirroja, que, sin embargo, iba por lo demás seria y callada. A Harry no le costó trabajo imaginarse el porqué de su melancolía. Últimamente se les había visto mucho juntos, pero aún no parecían haber concretado su noviazgo de nueva cuenta.

-Hermione, mira quienes van allá –susurró Harry.

Hermione alejó sus ojos del periódico por un momento, para voltear a dónde Harry le señalaba. Levantó las cejas en un gesto que denotaba tristeza y comprensión. –Sí… no es de asombrarse, Dean todavía la quiere. Pero ella… Esa ya es otra historia.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry y volvió a suspirar. Pensó en lo fácil que sería todo y en la manera en que su cuadro de felicidad se completaría si tan solo Malfoy hubiera aceptado desistir en sus misiones y unirse a ellos, a la Orden, al lado de Dumbledore. Podría haber regresado con Ginny, haciéndola feliz a ella y librando a Harry del pesar que era levantarse día a día temiendo que _ese_ _fuera el día_ que intentaría atacar a Hermione.

-Por cierto, Ginny habló conmigo hace poco –comentó ella mientras regresaba su atención al diario. -Me pidió disculpas por la última mentira y… bueno, y me devolvió mi poción.

Harry levantó una ceja curioso, preguntándose de qué poción hablaba…

Sin verlo a la cara, la chica pareció adivinar su pregunta y le respondió: -La anticonceptiva, Harry. Después de todo, la sigo necesitando –dijo entre sonrisas. Harry sintió que se sonrojaba, y sin saber qué decir, volvía a concentrarse en acariciar el cabello de Hermione. En eso estaba, cuando unos pasos sobre la hierba lo hicieron girarse súbitamente y casi con brusquedad hacia un lado. Involuntariamente, se llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, completamente en guardia y listo para lo que fuera. Pero pudo soltar una exhalación de alivio cuando reparó que solamente eran Ron y Luna que se acercaban a ellos, con aire de gran felicidad y despreocupación.

Harry les sonrió, más relajado. –Hey... ¿qué hay?

Al escucharlo saludar, Hermione se incorporó de golpe, sonrojándose al verse sorprendida por sus amigos recostada en las piernas de Harry. -¡Ron, Luna! Hola…

Ron movió la mano en un gesto que restaba importancia al asunto. –Por favor, no se interrumpan. Por nosotros, pueden continuar con sus _cosas_. No nos importa, de verdad. Hasta podríamos aprender algo. ¿Verdad Luna?

La chica rubia curveó una ceja y preguntó: -¿Aprender?. ¿A qué, a leer el periódico o a espulgar a tu prójimo?

Harry y Hermione se rieron mientras Ron le mascullaba entre dientes a Luna un indiscreto: "Después te explico".

Harry murmuró bajito, para que sólo Hermione lo escuchara: -No estábamos haciendo nada que valiera la pena… por el momento.

Hermione le dio un suave golpe en el hombro cuando terminó de decir lo último, provocando una risa alegre en su novio. Ron y Luna se acomodaron junto a ellos, perdiéndose uno en los brazos del otro mientras se unían a la plática. Ron dijo: -Veo que de verdad no están aprovechando el tiempo. ¿Cómo es que estás leyendo el periódico teniendo a Harry _listo y disponible_ a tu lado, Hermione?

-Voy a ignorar tus palabras, Ronald… por tu propio bien –respondió Hermione fingiendo una irritación que en realidad no sentía. –Tú sabes que me gusta estar informada de lo que sucede afuera de Hogwarts, a todos nos conviene… aunque, claro, también me arriesgo a leer tonterías como las que escribe Skeeter.

-¿Y qué dice ahora?

Hermione bufó y sonrió. –De verdad no quieren saberlo –todos le rogaron que les contara, por lo que la chica procedió a hacerlo. Abrió de nuevo el periódico en la página dónde Skeeter escribía su columna, y leyó algunas frases para el deleite de sus amigos: -"Ya es bien conocido por todo nuestro grupo de lectores el noviazgo sostenido entre _El Elegido_ y la hija de muggles, Hermione Granner… (¡y encima escribe mal mi nombre!), ya que su servidora les ha mantenido informados de manera oportuna y veraz de esta tierna relación entre el futuro salvador del mundo mágico y su _elegida_, situación que se vislumbraba y era _palpable_, como ésta periodista lo pudo constatar al convivir de manera estrecha y afectiva con los alumnos de Hogwarts en el trágico Torneo de los Tres Magos… (¿cuál manera _estrecha y afectiva_?) Con relación a ello y siendo noticia de primera mano –Hermione bufó de nuevo, -me he tomado la libertad de consultar a una experta en relaciones amorosas, para que nos diga desde su punto de vista cual puede ser el futuro de esta juvenil y famosa pareja. Me trasladé al domicilio de la conocida –y muy rica- bruja Jenny K. Ransacking para entrevistarla al respecto".

-Pues por lo menos yo, no la conozco… -murmuró Ron interrumpiéndola.

-Yo sí he oído hablar de ella –puntualizó Hermione. -He leído sus tratados y obras y la verdad que es muy buena en su ramo –miró tristemente hacia el papel. –Por eso no entiendo por qué dice estas cosas de Harry y de mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –cuestionó Harry, más interesado en hacer que Hermione sonriera de nuevo que en lo dicho por la mujer aquella.

-Resumiendo, ella respondió que: "no cree que estos chicos puedan tener algún futuro, ya que es evidente y totalmente obvio que Hermione Granner no es la pareja ideal para Harry Potter. Que las verdaderas relaciones amorosas se dan entre parejas que son completamente opuestas, y no entre mejores amigos. Que _El Elegido,_ en su calidad de súper héroe mágico necesita algún tipo de chica que también sea súper. Ya sea supermodelo, superviviente, superficial, supermarysue, o cualquier cosa que empiece con súper… (francamente, qué soberanas _supercherías_ dice esta idio…)".

Riéndose con ganas, Harry se inclinó hacia Hermione para quitarle el diario de las manos, mientras ella parecía arder en furia. –Hermione… ¿Cómo puedes tomar en serio las palabras de esa mujer que ni siquiera nos conoce?. ¿Cómo puedes creer que no eres la chica ideal para mí? –Hermione se dejó quitar el papel de las manos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa abatida. Harry prosiguió: –No sólo eres ideal, eres perfecta. Y te amo más que nada en el mundo, no me importa lo que diga _esa_ cómo se llame…

Ron y Luna tuvieron que hacerse los despistados y fingir que miraban algo muy importante en la superficie del lago, para poder dar tiempo a que Harry y Hermione terminaran de darse el apasionado beso que le dejaba en claro a la chica castaña que los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella rompían todo pronóstico y análisis.

Ron suspiró, mirando a Luna de reojo y diciéndole con timidez. -¿Te gustaría que imitáramos el mal ejemplo de este par de incompatibles?

Luna sonrió feliz. -¿Quieres decir que, si yo te leo algo de _El Profeta_... me besarás _así_?

Ron le tomó la barbilla con una mano y le susurró: -Si gustas, podemos saltarnos la parte periodística y pasar a la inmediata acción... Digo, sólo si tú quieres.

Sin responder, la chica rubia se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, descubriendo lo instructiva que podía ser una sesión de lectura con los amigos. Una brisa fresca sopló envolviéndolos en su fragancia, y por un largo rato sólo se escuchó el rumor de las hojas del árbol moviéndose al viento.


	34. Una misión para cada traidor

**Capítulo 34**

**Una misión para cada traidor**

**----------oOo----------****  
**

Harry jadeaba pesadamente, agotado por completo después de haber gritado y despotricado hasta quedarse sin voz, tan falto de aire como si hubiera corrido un maratón. ¿Qué más podía hacer para convencer a Dumbledore de la culpabilidad de Malfoy?. ¿Acaso necesitaba llevar ante la presencia del Director a Ginny Weasley para que ella misma le dijera que había visto con sus propios ojos la marca oscura en su antebrazo?

No. Ése no era el problema. Aún más angustiado que antes, Harry se percató de la obvia verdad y ésta le cayó como balde de agua fría: no era que Dumbledore no le creyera. Dumbledore _sí le creía_. Es más, Harry casi podía jurar que el hombre tenía previo conocimiento de todo lo que le había revelado. Ya lo había sabido, pero no quería hacer nada al respecto.

Harry desvió los ojos de los de su anciano profesor e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de enojosa resignación. Estaba tan furioso que no podía articular palabra. No podía creer que Dumbledore fuera tan necio… Tan ciego. Que no pudiera ver todos los hechos que apuntaban a demostrar que Malfoy era un Mortífago en vías de llevar a cabo una misión y que Snape era un traidor que lo estaba ayudando. O aún peor, pensó Harry, quizá no era que no pudiera verlo. Parecía que no _quería _verlo.

Impotente y frustrado, Harry resopló entre dientes con el afán de tranquilizarse, provocando que los mechones de cabello negro que le cubrían la frente se despeinaran más de lo acostumbrado. A pesar de la furia que sentía, intentaba componer el semblante y no decir nada que arruinara la confianza que el Director tenía depositada en él y que por ello desistiera de llevarlo consigo a la búsqueda de un horrocrux.

Se asombró de lo rápido que las cosas habían cambiado, de lo fácil que su frágil mundo ideal se había derrumbado. No hacía ni media hora que, entusiasmado al recibir una invitación del profesor a venir a su despacho, se había encaminado ahí raudo y veloz, con el objetivo de hacerlo partícipe de sus hallazgos respecto a Malfoy, pero sobre todo, porque sabía que una cita con el Director equivalía a nuevos conocimientos sobre Ryddle o los horrocruxes.

Pero tan pronto como se desplazaba por el castillo para llegar a su destino, se encontró con la primera sorpresa desagradable de la tarde: la profesora Trelawney le había hecho dos revelaciones preocupantes y estremecedoras.

Primero, que apenas hacía un instante alguien había salido del Salón de los Menesteres celebrando con gran alegría; y a Harry no le cupo duda que ese "misterioso alguien" era cierto chico de Slytherin. Seguramente habría culminado por fin su incansable trabajo realizado en ese lugar, lo cual sólo hacía que Harry deseara que el Director tomara medidas de una vez por todas contra Malfoy antes de que hubiera algo que lamentar.

Y la segunda, aunque no tan imperiosamente urgente como la primera, fue realmente perturbadora para Harry… Trelawney le había contado, sin quererlo así, que había sido nada menos que el mismísimo Snape quien había escuchado su conversación con Dumbledore, la noche que –Harry sabía- le había hecho la profecía. Por lo que no le costó trabajo deducir que su ex profesor de Pociones (en aquel tiempo aún Mortífago) había sido quien le dio el pitazo a Voldemort… y en consecuencia, el malvado había ido tras Harry, asesinando a sus padres y marcándolo a él.

Las revelaciones de Trelawney provocaron que llegara furibundo y dispuesto a darle pelea a Dumbledore respecto a la confianza otorgada a quien no la merecía, pero apenas puso un pie en su despacho, el Director le comunicó que había encontrado otro horrocrux y lo invitó a ir con él. La perspectiva de ello calmó por unos momentos el ánimo caldeado del muchacho, pero en cuanto recordó lo dicho por su ex profesora de Adivinación acribilló al anciano con reproches y dolidas interrogaciones.

Tuvo que conformarse cuando Dumbledore le respondió que confiaba en Snape por algo que él le había dicho, y nada más. Y respecto al tema de Malfoy, escuchó con un dejo de impaciencia lo que Harry le contó, dándole la impresión al muchacho que el hombre ya tenía previo conocimiento de todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Pareciera que no le importara nada, ni que Malfoy fuera Mortífago ni que estuviera realmente cumpliendo órdenes de su mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

Y eso era algo que Harry no podía entender… En ese momento su cansado y viejo profesor estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, mirándolo fijo pero en silencio, como si le estuviera dando tiempo de asimilar su negativa para actuar contra del joven Malfoy, aún a sabiendas de que había evidencia que demostraba que era un peligro para todos dentro de la escuela… sobre todo para Hermione.

Harry abrió la boca unos segundos pero de inmediato la volvió a cerrar, al estar a punto de informarle a Dumbledore sobre la amenaza de muerte que se cernía sobre su novia. Al pensar es eso le había parecido demasiado ridículo como para decirlo en voz alta y mejor se tragó sus palabras. _Mire Dumbledore, resulta que el mismísimo Malfoy nos ha dicho a Ginny y a mí que Voldemort le ordenó asesinar a la que fuera el amor de mi vida._

Arrugó el entrecejo al notar lo tonto que hubiera sonado eso, y que en realidad ahora ni él mismo lo creía del todo cierto…

Después de todo, no lograba comprender qué maldita y endemoniada razón podía tener Voldemort para querer muerta a Hermione. Aunque, pensándolo bien; ¿no estaban todos y cada uno de los cercanos a Dumbledore y a Harry en peligro constante?. ¿Qué acaso Voldemort no mataría de buena gana a Harry y a todos los que estaban de su parte?

Y justo en ese momento, frente a su profesor y analizando las cosas en retrospectiva, lo que había sucedido con Ginny y Malfoy le parecía lejano y absurdo, como si en realidad todo hubiera sido sólo un mal sueño.

Pudiera ser que al final todas esas bravatas fueran sólo fanfarronería de Malfoy para llamar la atención y que Voldemort jamás se lo hubiera ordenado en verdad. Además, habían pasado varias semanas y ni siquiera había intentado el más sencillo hechizo para atacarlos. Ni a él ni mucho menos a Hermione.

O quizá era demasiado cobarde como para llevarlo a cabo. O tal vez todo había sido un invento de Ginny para separarlos en aquel momento…

Sea lo que fuera, le pareció inútil dejárselo saber al Director. De cualquier modo, debido a la actitud que el hombre demostraba, era probable que no tomara ninguna carta en el asunto… La frialdad de ánimo del anciano no le cabía a Harry en la cabeza. _¿Cómo puede permanecer tan impasible cuando sabe que uno de sus alumnos es Mortífago?_

Harry suspiró con fuerza y profundidad antes de preguntar: -¿Pero por qué, profesor?... Sólo dígame; ¿por qué no hace _nada_ al respecto?

Entonces, Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos de aquella manera tan penetrante que sólo él sabía usar, y Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en nada, temiendo que el director tratara de inmiscuirse en sus recuerdos.

-Harry… -dijo el anciano en un tono tan bajo que el muchacho tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para oír mejor. El hombre, con ademán cansado, se apoyó con su mano sana sobre el respaldo de la silla. -Eres joven y estás lleno de fuerza y pasión, lo cual es ciertamente bueno, y más en tu preciso caso. –Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y Harry se preguntó a dónde querría llegar con aquello. Dumbledore continuó: -Pero a la vez, me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo para enseñarte que hay ciertas fuerzas del corazón que pueden igualar e incluso superar a las del más grande amor. Pueden llegar a invadir tu ser y tu alma de manera contundente y atroz, e impulsarte a actuar de modo equivocado en medio de situaciones de gran desesperación; de la misma manera exacta en que ahora el cariño te está moviendo por la senda del bien.

Harry, avergonzado por ser objeto de lo que consideró era una reprimenda, desvió su mirada hacia Fawkes, quien lo observaba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos color ébano. Le pareció que el ave también lo estaba juzgando, por lo que al final decidió regresar sus ojos al cansado hombre que le hablaba. Dumbledore prosiguió con el mismo tono sosegado y, desde el punto de vista de Harry, lleno de impotencia.

-Lo que quiero decir, Harry, es que un corazón grande y sincero como el tuyo puede albergar lo mismo un enorme amor como el más grande y destructor odio intenso… Y si hay algo que todos los largos y a veces tediosos años me han enseñado, es que no hay nada que enfurezca más a nuestros enemigos que perdonarlos y nada que nos haga más fuertes ante ellos que no odiarlos.

-¡Claro, para usted es muy fácil decir eso cuando no han sido sus padres los que fu…! –Una mano levantada con autoridad fue suficiente para callar la retahíla del muchacho. Frustrado, volvió a suspirar y clavó su furiosa mirada en el cristal de la ventana.

-Entiendo tu postura Harry, y también entiendo que el dolor que me ha producido cada una de las muertes de mis amigos, entre ellas las de tus padres, jamás podrá compararse a lo que tú has sentido y que ha sido causal directo de tu animadversión hacia Voldemort y hacia el profesor Snape. Y por el rencor que veo en tus ojos cuando tocamos el tema, me está quedando claro que el señor Malfoy se está ganado también un lugar en la lista de tus indeseados. –Dumbledore suspiró antes de concluir: -Lo cual me preocupa en demasía, Harry, pues lo ideal sería que no tuvieras ninguna persona a la cual aborrecer…

Harry lo encaró de nuevo y abrió la boca para discutir eso, pero Dumbledore no le permitió ni comenzar, ya que siguió diciendo: -Si esos a los que tú desafortunadamente tienes que llamar enemigos han logrado entrar en tu cabeza, ya tienen la mitad de la batalla contra ti ganada, Harry. Pero si además de eso, les permites colarse hasta tu corazón… las consecuencias podrán ser imprevistamente fatales. En más de una forma y no sólo para ti.

Harry lo miró a los ojos con gesto de fastidio, pero en el fondo y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, sabía que su profesor tenía toda la razón. Absolutamente toda la razón.

Pero entonces… ¿qué diablos hacían perdiendo el tiempo al revisar el pasado de Voldemort?

Si Dumbledore creía que Harry no era capaz de manejar y dominar sus sentimientos y si pensaba que era tan importante que lo hiciera, entonces mejor deberían aprovechar esas reuniones para que le enseñara cómo demonios debía hacer para no odiar a Voldemort y a los otros que le habían hecho algún daño; qué le dijera paso a paso cómo hacer para no sentir ese resentimiento, el cual se le clavaba como espina en el corazón y lo hacía desear poder golpear, fulminar. Hechizar… Hasta torturar y…

-Imagino que debes estar cansando de escucharlo ya que te he repetido constantemente Harry… me refiero a _ese_ sentimiento en ti que te ha diferenciado de Tom Ryddle y que será tu arma para vencerlo. ¿Cierto? –ante el leve asentimiento del chico, el hombre prosiguió: -Pero me temo que para poder conservar ese amor intacto y puro en tu corazón, deberás someterte a la prueba más difícil de todas. Al amor en su expresión más ardua, Harry. Al amor más grande de todos, pues es aquel dónde tienes que amar lo que antes hubieses odiado.

El muchacho de ojos verdes lo miró atento, boquiabierto… sin entender.

-El perdón, Harry. Te estoy hablando del perdón. La máxima prueba del amor.

-----------------

Casi empujó a la Dama Gorda para obligarla a que se abriera con más rapidez, lo que le ocasionó que la señora pintada en el lienzo lo fulminara con la mirada mientras que mascullaba airada cosas inteligibles sobre los modales de la juventud actual. Harry la ignoró, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo de pura expectación.

Dumbledore le había pedido que fuera a buscar su capa de Invisibilidad y lo alcanzara a la entrada del castillo, con rumbo a la caza de un horrocrux más. La ilusión de acabar aunque fuera con uno de los trozos del alma de Voldemort era emocionante, era como ir acabando con él de poco a poco… Literalmente.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a tropezones a la sala común, fue a su par de amigos. Ron lo miró con sorpresa primero y con ansiedad después, pues siempre que Harry regresaba de sus entrevistas con Dumbledore lo hacía con historias nuevas sobre la vida de Tom Ryddle o con más información clasificada sobre horrocruxes, la cual sólo tenía permitido compartir con el pelirrojo y con Hermione.

Pero de inmediato los ojos de Harry dejaron la mirada azul de Ron para buscar la de la chica. Ella estaba preocupada… Harry lo pudo notar al ver su ceño fruncido y su cabello más enredado de lo habitual: clara señal de que había estado torciéndoselo entre los dedos. Y seguramente al verlo llegar sin aliento y quizá más pálido y angustiado que cuando los había dejado una hora antes, ella notó que algo estaba fuera de lugar, que algo había cambiado. -¡Harry!. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry abrió la boca y quiso decir muchas cosas… Hubiera querido contarle lo que Trelawney le había dicho acerca de Snape. Que ahora tenía aún más razones para odiarlo como nunca antes y creer con más firmeza que Dumbledore se equivocaba al otorgarle su confianza. Que además estaba seguro de que Malfoy había logrado algo en el Salón de los Menesteres, algo que probablemente tuviera que ver con un plan maligno… Que Dumbledore, a pesar de haberle creído en apariencia, no había querido tomar cartas en ese asunto…

Pero la verdad era que el tiempo era escaso y apenas contaba con unos cuantos minutos, por lo que sólo atinó a intentar asegurarse que ellos estarían bien en su ausencia.

-Dumbledore… -le dijo entre respiros entrecortados. –Encontró un nuevo horrocrux. Me va a llevar con él para destruirlo.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron impactados y mudos de la impresión. Harry continuó: -Me va a llevar, y no sé cuánto tiempo estemos fuera… Pero tengo la impresión de que _algo_ va a suceder mientras Dumbledore no está en la escuela, por lo que quiero que entre los dos me apoyen a cuidar el colegio… Creo que Malfoy ha logrado su objetivo en el Salón de los Menesteres, Trelawney lo escuchó celebrar ahí y mucho me temo que está por cumplir su maldita misión.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo…?. ¿Vas por un horrocru-qué Malfoy, qué? –tartamudeó Ron, mientras que Harry caminaba a paso decidido hasta Hermione y la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos con sus manos.

-El ED, Hermione… Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible. Busquen a los que pertenecieron al ED y pídanles su apoyo. Hay que vigilar a Malfoy y a Snape, no sé que diablos se traen entre manos, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

Hermione asintió con gesto asustado. Harry la miró fijamente por un segundo, y presintiendo que si no se separaba de ella justo en ese momento no la podría soltar jamás, se retiró un paso y la liberó de su agarre. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, dejando a Hermione y a Ron mirándolo desconcertados.

Se arrojó sobre su baúl y rebuscó hasta que encontró su capa de Invisibilidad y el bote donde guardaba el resto de la poción de la suerte, la _Felix Felicis_. Se levantó del suelo justo cuando sus amigos entraban por la puerta, mirándolo preocupados. Harry se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y colocó la poción en sus manos. Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Bébanla. Necesitarán mucha suerte hoy, lo presiento.

-Harry, por supuesto que no…

-¡No, compañero! Tú necesitas de esa suerte más que nosotros…

-Estaremos bien, Harry, en serio, tómatela tú, por favor. Quién sabe qué peligros te encuentres en…

Harry interrumpió a Hermione al tomar las dos manos de la chica entre las suyas, y acto seguido las cerró alrededor de la pequeña botellita. Miró a sus ojos castaños con intensidad, tratando de trasmitirle sin palabras todo el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, brevemente y con suavidad. –Te amo –le dijo al fin, justo sobre sus labios.

-¡Merlín, Harry! –se derrumbó la chica al sentirse abrumada por lo que parecía ser una despedida. –Yo también te amo.

Harry sonrió al pensar las pocas veces que Hermione le había dicho ese par de palabras y sin embargo, estaba tan seguro como de pocas cosas en su vida de que efectivamente, era así. Que si por algo metería las manos al fuego, era por el amor que Hermione sentía por él.

-Demuéstramelo –pidió Harry y Hermione lo miró sin entender. –Necesito irme tranquilo. Por favor, quédate con esa poción y compártanla entre Ron y tú. Ustedes son lo que yo más quiero, necesito saber que estarán bien.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Pero no fue un silencio denso ni pesado. Harry estaba perdido y sumergido completamente en la mirada inquieta de la chica, mientras escuchaba su respirar agitado. Ron, a sus espaldas, no hacía ningún ruido. Al final, Hermione accedió moviendo casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y dando un paso adelante, levantó una mano para tocar una de las mejillas de Harry. –Pero por amor a todo lo sagrado… Prométeme que volverás.

Harry sonrió, inclinando su cabeza al lado de la mano de Hermione, buscando el calor de su mano. –Prometido.

Hermione también sonrió al final, como si eso fuera lo único que la podría librar de llorar. Sin poder resistirlo, se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que el chico se tambaleara un poco por la fuerza de su abrazo. Sumergió su rostro en el pecho de Harry, a la vez que éste se perdía entre su enmarañada y fragante melena.

Se quedaron así por largos segundos, queriendo ambos grabarse en la piel del otro, ambos muertos de miedo pero armándose del valor que sólo da la esperanza del reencuentro. Sin poder reunir el coraje para separarse, los dos sintieron la manera en que su pelirrojo amigo se unía a su abrazo, el modo en que Ron se paraba a su lado y pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y con el otro hacía lo mismo sobre los de Hermione.

El chico Weasley los oprimió con tanta fuerza que les quitó el aire, pero tan sólo duró un par de segundos. Y entonces, usando un brazo con cada uno, Ron logró separarlos. Sin decir palabra, quizá porque no podía hacerlo, empujó suavemente a Harry lejos de ellos, quedándose al lado de Hermione.

Incapaz de decir más, Harry comprendió el gesto y sin mirar atrás, salió al encuentro con su destino. A destruir de a poco al que por fuerza, había ligado su vida a la suya de manera irremediable.

-----------------

Al ver cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio, Hermione sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y que de buena gana se hubiese dejado caer derrumbada hasta el piso. Lo curioso es que era tanto su dolor y su miedo, que no podía ni llorar. No ahora, no en ese momento. Percibió el modo en que Ron apretaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y ese gesto la hizo reunir aún más entereza. Giró su cara para encarar a su pelirrojo amigo y adivinando que éste estaría sufriendo tanto como ella por la suerte de Harry, se sintió valiente de nuevo.

Se hizo hacia un lado y Ron la soltó con gesto avergonzado, como si apenas se hubiera percatado de lo que había estado haciendo. Sus mejillas estaban empezando a teñirse de rojo cuando Hermione le sonrió y le dijo: -Vamos Ron, no hay tiempo de ponernos en plan sentimental. Será mejor que busquemos a Ginny, a Luna y a cuantos más podamos reunir para hacer lo que Harry nos indicó.

Su amigo asintió, armándose de valor también. –Bien. ¿Qué te parece si voy a la torre de Ravenclaw y busco a Luna y a los que pertenecieron al ED y…?

-Buena idea. Y creo que será mejor que formemos dos grupos. Ustedes pueden vigilar la entrada al Salón de los Menesteres, en busca de cualquier actitud sospechosa de Malfoy. Yo buscaré a Ginny y Neville, y nos encargaremos de montar guarida tras Snape… Aunque todavía no logro comprender cómo podría estar el profesor involucrado en todo esto, en lo que Harry piensa que va a suceder… -Ron la miró con ceño adusto y ella concluyó: -Pero lo mejor será que hagamos caso de sus corazonadas. ¿Cierto?

Ron asintió, mordiéndose los labios en su característico gesto nervioso. Al final, suspiró fuertemente y se encaminó hacia la puerta. –Bien, al mal paso darle prisa; será mejor que me de una vez me vaya a…

-¡Espera, Ron! –lo detuvo Hermione, tomándolo del brazo y mostrándole la botellita que tenía en sus manos. –Debemos compartirla; ¿recuerdas?

Ron la miró por un momento y después negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. –No. Es muy poca, mejor tú tómatela toda… Además, yo no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que Luna no la tomó, que ella correrá más peligro que yo… ¿qué tal si…? –hizo una pausa y añadió decidido: –Quiero compartir su misma suerte.

Hermione sonrió enternecida. –Bien, tonto, entonces vamos a compartirla entre todos… -Diciendo eso, destapó la botella y le dio un trago tan pequeño, que por un momento creyó que el líquido no llegaría hasta su garganta. –Si la poción completa dura medio día, imagino que un pequeño trago nos bastará por un par de horas… Espero que sea suficiente. Toma –le dijo a Ron mientras le ponía la botella en la mano. –Ahora vete a buscar a Luna y tómenselo entre los dos. Y buena suerte.

-----------------

No le costó trabajo convencer a Neville de que la acompañara. Ni siquiera tuvo que explicarle nada, sólo le dijo que Harry necesitaba ayuda para vigilar a Snape porque tenía ciertas sospechas sobre él y eso bastó para el chico Longbottom. Ni siquiera preguntó el motivo, como si fuera cosa de todos los días desconfiar de los profesores y plantarse afuera de sus despachos para cuidar sus pasos.

Posteriormente, Hermione subió a la recámara de las chicas de quinto grado para buscar a Ginny. La encontró recostada en su cama, aunque no estaba dormida. La pelirroja escuchó medio aletargada lo que Hermione le explicó sobre cómo Harry creía que Malfoy había completado su misión. La sola mención del nombre del chico de Slytherin fue suficiente para que Ginny brincara de su cama y se pusiera alerta. Entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento cuando Hermione le contó que Harry creía que Snape estaba confabulado con Malfoy y que quería que lo vigilaran en su ausencia.

-¿Ausencia? –preguntó Ginny bastante extrañada. -¿Pues adónde ha ido Harry?

Hermione dudó por un momento de contarle la verdad, pero llegó a la conclusión de que la pelirroja había demostrado con creces ser alguien de fiar. La prueba mayor de todas era que había preferido renunciar a su amor por Malfoy antes de abandonar el lado de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, a su familia y amigos. Así que, a grandes rasgos, Hermione le narró lo que eran los horrocruxes y que Harry había salido de Hogwarts a acompañar a Dumbledore en un viaje para destruir uno de ellos.

Suspirando con fuerza, la chica Weasley se animó y se levantó a ayudar, todavía más envalentonada cuando supo que Ron y Luna probablemente ya estaban montando guardia fuera del Salón de los Menesteres, en espera de Malfoy. A Hermione le pareció que la chica respiraba aliviada de no ser ella uno de los que tuvieran que ir a tratar de detener a Malfoy en persona.

Salieron ambas chicas para encontrarse con Neville, quién las aguardaba nervioso a más no poder pero con un gesto de gran determinación en la cara. Hermione se aseguró de que los tres llevaran consigo sus varitas y entonces, se encaminaron a las escaleras, bajando hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione podía percibir los efectos de la pócima de la suerte trabajando en ella. Era como si alguien le susurrara de modo interior lo que debía de hacer, lo que sería de _buena suerte_ para lograr su empresa.

Fue esa voz la que le dijo que no había de qué temer a la hora de contarle la verdad a Ginny. También fue la que le indicó que no olvidara revisar que todos contaran con su varita. Y ahora, extrañamente y sin entender por qué, esa voz le estaba indicando que _sería bueno_ que primero pasara por el despacho de McGonagall.

Les pidió a Ginny y a Neville que la acompañaran y ambos aceptaron sin contradecir. Hermione agradeció internamente que no preguntaran el motivo, pues la verdad era que ni ella misma lo sabía. Llegaron ante la puerta de la oficina de su profesora y para sorpresa de los tres, ésta estaba abierta y no parecía haber nadie dentro del lugar.

Hermione dudó un momento, pero un solo momento, pues _Felix _le dijo que _era necesario _que entrara. Ginny y Neville se quedaron bajo el marco de la puerta, boquiabiertos ante la inusual actitud de Hermione, quien jamás se había atrevido a entrar así al despacho de un profesor. Bueno, al menos no ante los ojos de ellos dos, pues lo que ni Ginny ni Neville sabían era que cuando se trataba de ayudar a Harry, a Hermione nunca le había pesado mucho quebrantarse algunas reglas.

-¡Por todos los dioses!. ¿Qué crees que haces, Hermione? –le inquirió Neville con voz asustada. –Tenemos que irnos, si McGonagall nos descubre nos preguntará que estamos haciendo y… ¿qué vamos a decirle?

-Espera, Neville… -pidió Hermione mientras caminaba decidida hacia el escritorio de la profesora, en busca de algo que aún no sabía que era, pero que decididamente, _Felix_ sabía que estaba ahí. –Sólo necesito… algo, y ya estoy con ustedes.

_El libro_. Hermione lo vio y lo reconoció de inmediato. ¿Era eso lo que debía tomar? No, sólo necesitaba una hoja. Extrañada ante su propia actitud y por esa misteriosa certeza de saber exactamente qué buscar, levantó las manos y pasó rápidamente las páginas de ese libro, cuya valiosa información los había salvado a Harry y a ella de las garras de la maldición del unicornio.

Pero aún podía ayudar más… Hermione lo sabía. Y sabía cuál hoja era la que tenía que arrancar.

Ginny y Neville casi ahogaron un grito cuando miraron a Hermione desprender limpiamente una hoja de aquel viejo y seguramente valioso libro, el cual era a todas luces propiedad de la jefa de su Casa. Fue tanta su impresión que ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Hermione dobló aquella apergaminada hoja de papel y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y entonces, caminaba a paso decidido entre los dos para salir del prohibido despacho.

Miró a sus dos amigos y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Imaginando que la chica sabía muy bien lo que hacía, Neville y Ginny fueron tras ella sin preguntar.

-----------------

-Hermione… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que teníamos que vigilar? –susurró Neville por tercera vez en la última media hora. Hermione rodó los ojos y le indicó con un dedo sobre su boca que guardara silencio.

Los tres chicos se retorcían constantemente los unos contra otros en busca de una mejor y más cómoda posición, pues el espacio que había detrás de la deprimente estatua de Tristán el Heroico no era muy amplio en realidad. Estar escondidos tras un mago que, aunque hecho de piedra, se estaba retorciendo de dolor y agonía a causa de haber sido herido por una espada envenenada, no era lo más aliciente en ese justo momento.

-¡Shh! –impuso la chica castaña cuando Ginny se quejó de que Neville le había pisado un pie. -¡Guarden silencio! Se supone que Snape no debe saber que estamos aquí.

-¿Y nosotros _sí _estamos seguros que él está ahí y no en otra parte del castillo? –preguntó Ginny de mala gana, señalando con un dedo la puerta del despacho de Snape. Estar de pie, escondidos y vigilando a quien no debían por casi una hora completa, agotaba la resistencia de cualquiera.

-Pues… -Hermione se interrumpió sin saber qué contestar.

Se percató con horror de que la voz de _Felix _ya la había abandonado. Todavía un rato antes la podía escuchar asegurándole que el profesor estaba dentro de su oficina, pero seguramente el efecto ya debía haber pasado. Un latigazo de pánico la cruzó de pies a cabeza, pues había empezando a creer que cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, _Felix_ le diría qué hacer.

Se mordió el labio, preocupada… Esperaba que cuando Snape saliera de su despacho no los descubriera, para así poder seguirlo y averiguar si tenía qué ver algo con Malfoy o no…

Una serie de ruidos, totalmente discordantes con la quietud de la noche que ya comenzaba, sacudió los pisos superiores provocando que los tres amigos se encogieran asustados. Parecía como si de repente mil Peeves hubieran invadido el castillo, rompiendo todo a su paso.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –gritó Ginny, agazapándose y mirando hacia el techo como si éste le pudiera caer encima.

Un presentimiento funesto dominó el corazón de Hermione, al tiempo que su mano buscaba instintivamente la varita. –Malfoy… -susurró angustiada, tan leve que sus amigos apenas sí alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¿Malfoy? –gimió Neville, mientras que Ginny hacía una mueca y empalidecía. -¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Hermione?

-Harry tenía razón. ¡Por Merlín, Harry tenía razón! Malfoy está aprovechando la ausencia de Dumbledore para llevar a cabo su _plan_, aunque Hades me lleve al infierno si puedo imaginar cuál es… -dijo la chica casi para ella misma y aunque era evidente que su rollizo amigo no entendió palabra de lo que hablaba, no volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta.

Aunque probablemente, el silencio de Neville se debió a que en ese justo momento el profesor Flitwick pasó como una exhalación corriendo por el pasillo, sin ni siquiera prestarles un mínimo de atención ni a ellos ni a la estatua de Tristán el Heroico.

Los tres Gryffindors se quedaron de una pieza al verlo. Iba corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían y los chicos, boquiabiertos, miraron cómo se dirigía a la puerta del despacho de Snape y tocaba vigorosamente con su pequeño puño.

-¡Escóndanse! –les susurró Hermione a los otros, y los tres se pegaron lo más que pudieron a la pared dentro del minúsculo hueco entre la estatua y el muro, aunque Hermione sabía muy bien que si Snape pasaba por ese pasillo no tendrían modo de ocultarse y entonces, el profesor los descubriría sin dificultad.

Respirando agitadamente y aún escuchando ruidos ensordecedores generados por algo desconocido en los pisos de arriba, ni uno de ellos fue capaz de alcanzar a oír lo que Snape y Flitwick se dijeron cuándo el primero por fin abrió su puerta.

Sólo pudieron alcanzar a percibir un ruido sordo, como de algo muy pesado que cae al suelo… Hermione estaba preguntándose que sería, cuando de repente tenía justo enfrente de ella al profesor Snape, quien por alguna razón iba con el rostro contraído de furia y la varita al ristre.

El profesor entrecerró los ojos, mirando de hito en hito a los tres muchachos que en ese momento deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que el muro se los hubiese tragado. Por unos largos segundos nadie dijo nada. Intempestivamente, Snape clavó sus ojos negros en Hermione como si sospechara que ella era la artífice de todo aquello.

Viéndose atrapados y sintiéndose completamente culpable por haber arrastrado a su par de amigos con ella, Hermione creyó que era buena idea decir algo que explicara su presencia ahí, algo que intentara justificar lo injustificable. Abrió la boca y quiso hablar, pero no logró articular ningún sonido coherente. Algo en la mirada de su profesor había cambiado esa noche. Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Y de pronto, para sorpresa y horror de los chicos, Snape sonrió de medio lado, completamente maquiavélico y arrogante. Hermione se estremeció cuando el profesor siseó con la voz cargada de amargura: -Vaya, vaya… Miren a quién tenemos aquí. El gordo estúpido, la muerta de hambre traidora y la _sangre sucia_. ¿Mi comitiva de honor, supongo?

Hermione sintió que enrojecía de rabia ante las palabras dichas por el profesor. Era bien sabido por todos que el hombre no les guardaba ninguna simpatía, pero de eso a insultarlos de aquella forma… Jamás se había sobrepasado de esa manera. Al menos que Harry tuviera razón y él…

Sobresaltándose con desconfianza, Hermione arqueó una ceja cuando notó que el hombre apretaba con fuerza su varita. A su lado, Neville se encogió y gimió de terror, mientras que Ginny empalidecía y sudaba de nervios.

Y antes que Hermione pudiera pensar en qué era lo que estaba marchando mal, ella y los otros vieron como Snape levantaba su varita y les apuntaba directo a sus rostros, al tiempo que decía jactancioso: -Y yo que creía que Potter era un parásito inútil. El imbécil acaba de enviarme el mejor regalo de despedida servido en bandeja de plata. Corríjame si me equivoco, señorita Sabelotodo…

Sabía que no alcanzaría ni a sacar la varita. Sabía que había perdido antes de empezar. Así que lo último que Hermione pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos por un leve momento, recordando a Harry y pidiéndole perdón. Y sólo entonces, tuvo el valor de abrirlos de nuevo y otorgarle a Snape la mejor mirada de desafío que fue capaz.

-----------------

Harry no podía ni respirar. O corría o respiraba y obviamente, prefería lo primero. Tenía que correr tras ellos, no podía dejarlos escapar. No después de lo que habían hecho. Pero sobre todo, aún sobre su captura y venganza, tenía que descubrir quién más había muerto. El miedo le encogió el corazón de sólo pensarlo, de tan siquiera entrever la mera posibilidad de que fuera ella… No. Se negaba a creerlo.

No quería creerlo. Porque si lo creía tan sólo por un segundo, seguramente moriría de la desesperación. Sabía con certeza que si el cadáver que Malfoy había mencionado era el de ella, nada… nada le daría fuerzas para continuar.

No podía ser, primero Dumbledore y ahora Hermione… Pero a pesar de que el pánico le aplastaba el corazón al grado de causarle dolor en el pecho, no podía dejar de averiguarlo. La incertidumbre era peor.

Mientras brincaba por encima del Mortífago que había aturdido un momento antes y pese a que iba a toda velocidad, a Harry le pareció que de algún bizarro modo se desprendía de su cuerpo y miraba la escena desde un ángulo superior, por lo que todo transcurría en un tipo de cámara lenta. Sentía que las distancias eran enormes, que jamás podría buscar por todo el castillo a tiempo.

Soltó un alarido que fue un rugido de impotencia, mientras su mente registraba de nuevo y de incrédula forma lo que acababa de vivir un momento antes en la Torre.

-----------------

_Dumbledore y él habían salido de Hogwarts cuando era apenas el ocaso, encaminándose ambos hacia Hogsmeade para poder desaparecerse con rumbo al lugar donde el profesor sospechaba estaba un horrocrux. En apariencia todo resultó bien hasta su regreso, pues aunque tuvieron que sortear los muchos y retorcidos obstáculos puestos por el mismo Voldemort, entre ellos los terribles y espeluznantes _inferi_, pudieron salir de aquella cueva con el guardapelo en mano._

_Pero Harry se había dado cuenta que algo no marchaba bien, que por momentos su director se ponía más y más débil, víctima de la extraña e infernal pócima que había tenido que beber para poder tomar el objeto._

_Aunque nada malo pasaría¿verdad? Llegarían a Hogwarts en cuanto Harry pudiera conseguir desaparecer a ambos y entonces, Snape sanaría a Dumbledore y destruirían el guardapelo y…_

_Lo que Harry jamás pudo imaginarse era que apenas al arribar de nuevo a Hogsmeade encontrarían la marca tenebrosa invocada justo encima de la Torre de Astronomía, claro indicio que los Mortífagos habían cometido un asesinato. Y sacando fuerzas de dónde no las tenía, Dumbledore consiguió subirse a una escoba y junto con Harry, llegaron volando hasta la torre más alta del castillo, aquella donde hacía apenas un par de semanas Harry y Hermione habían pasado una noche entera…_

_Y a partir de ese momento, todo se precipitó y fue de mal en peor: aquello era una emboscada organizada por Malfoy. Harry, oculto bajo su capa de Invisibilidad e inmovilizado por Dumbledore, tuvo que ser espectador mudo y obligado de la escena en que Draco Malfoy intentó asesinar a Dumbledore._

_Escena que sólo quedó en eso: en intento. Fue dónde Harry supo por fin cuál era la segunda misión encomendada al chico de Slytherin. Y también donde supo casi sin duda alguna, que Malfoy jamás se hubiera atrevido a completar._

_Quizá, todo hubiese salido bien… Harry habría jurado que Dumbledore ya había convencido a Malfoy de cambiarse de bando, ante su evidente terror de cometer asesinato. Quizá… Si tan sólo no hubieran entrado en ese momento un grupo de Mortífagos que habían usado el armario evanescente reparado por Malfoy para entrar a Hogwarts. Quizá si justo detrás de ellos, no hubiera llegado el canalla traidor de Snape._

_¿Qué hubiera podido hacer Harry, invisible e inmóvil contra su voluntad?. ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer Malfoy, muerto de miedo y rodeado de Mortífagos que esperaban su lealtad?. ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer Dumbledore, débil, herido y sin varita que usar?_

_Snape levantó la suya y dijo las palabras asesinas. Y Dumbledore desapareció tras la almena. Cayó al vacío. Y Harry tuvo que mirarlo todo sin poderlo evitar, guardándose en su alma un grito que jamás encontró camino para escapar._

-----------------

En cuanto Dumbledore desapareció tras el parapeto de la Torre y los Mortífagos salieron en tropel hacia las escaleras, Harry pudo moverse de nuevo, libre ya del hechizo inmovilizador.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto su cuerpo le respondió fue poner fuera de guardia a uno de los Mortífagos, el último que salía por la pequeña puerta y que justo le estaba dando la espalda al muchacho. Pasó por encima, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho y sus sienes, con la urgencia y el temor de descubrir quién había muerto en la batalla.

Porque Malfoy había mencionado que ya había un cuerpo, y no precisamente de un Mortífago. _Que no sea ella, que no sea ella… _Pero si no era ella, bien podía ser Ron, o Neville, o… Merlín; ¿acaso otro de sus amigos moriría esa noche y por su culpa?

Brincó el último tramo de las escaleras, sumergiéndose de pronto en una nube de polvo blanco producto de los encantamientos usados en la encarnizada lucha gestada justo ahí abajo. Fue atacado de repente por Fenrir Greyback, el apestoso y temible hombre lobo, al cual pudo sacudirse de encima antes de que lograra darle una mordida.

Entre las brumas de aquella refriega, Harry logró distinguir a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix peleando contra los Mortífagos que recién habían bajado, así como a Ron y a Luna, quienes con gran habilidad _o suerte_ lograban esquivar los hechizos.

Harry alcanzó a vislumbrar a Snape y a Malfoy, quienes atravesaban impunemente y a toda prisa la pelea y se perdían al otro lado de un pasillo; se lanzó tras ellos como un poseso, olvidando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero entonces pisó algo tirado en el suelo y cayó casi de bruces encima de un cuerpo, el cual se sentía tibio y pegajoso, como si estuviera cubierto de sangre… Horrorizado, Harry se acercó arrastrándose a gatas por el suelo para cerciorarse de la identidad de ese alguien, pidiéndole a todo lo sagrado que no fuera ella…

Sin desear aproximarse demasiado, se detuvo a un par de metros cuando distinguió con claridad que se trataba del cuerpo de un hombre. Aunque el hecho no lo alegró demasiado pues igual podría tratarse de un amigo, un suspiro involuntario escapó entre sus labios. Giró la cabeza y vio un cuerpo más, alto y fornido y de cabello corto.

Espantado y cada vez más en pánico, logró ponerse de pie a tropezones y casi cayendo de nuevo se puso en marcha otra vez a toda velocidad hacia la esquina dónde Snape y Malfoy habían desaparecido. Justo estaba preguntándose hacia dónde habrían huido cuando una huella de sangre le informó que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal del castillo… Rumbo a los jardines, seguramente para salir de los terrenos y poderse desaparecer.

Tomó uno de los atajos que tan bien conocía con el objetivo de adelantar a un par de Mortífagos que corrían tras Snape y Malfoy y salió casi enseguida a las escalinatas principales, dándose cuenta estupefacto que las enormes puertas de roble habían sido derrumbadas de sus goznes y que el par de traidores se internaban a la oscuridad de la noche, corriendo veloces hacia la verja de salida.

Incrementando la velocidad de su carrera a pesar de que ya no daba más, Harry atravesó la destrozada puerta y casi se muere del susto cuando dos figuras salidas de la nada, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, se le echaron encima con una fuerza inusitada, tomándolo cada una de un brazo y deteniendo su marcha. Boquiabierto por haber sido sorprendido de ese modo, miró de un lado a otro sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Neville!. ¡Ginny!. ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? –les gritó al pensar que lo detenían por que temían por su seguridad. -¡Suéltenme!. ¿Qué no ven que Snape y Malfoy se escapan y…?

Un momento. Algo no estaba bien. Jadeando agitado, Harry se obligó a sosegarse para observar detenidamente el rostro rechoncho de Neville, quien lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos y el gesto impasible. En una situación como esa, Neville jamás hubiera estado así de tranquilo. Al menos que…

Giró su cabeza para encarar a Ginny y la encontró en la misma situación. La luz que salía del interior del castillo le brindaba a Harry suficiente claridad como para darse cuenta de la mirada perdida de ambos muchachos, lo cual significaba una sola cosa…

Se enfureció al imaginar que eso era obra de Snape, pero de inmediato un sentimiento de enorme terror lo sacudió al pensar que no había visto a Hermione… Si Ron y Luna peleaban arriba y ahí estaban Neville y Ginny bajo la maldición _Imperius_... ¿dónde demonios estaba Hermione?

Sacando fuerza de su desesperación, se sacudió a sus amigos con tanta violencia que los derribó al suelo a ambos. Pero justo cuando se preparaba para correr de nuevo, escuchó la inexpresiva voz de Neville que decía: -_Impedimenta._

Un terrible golpe en la espalda y de pronto Harry también caía de lleno sobre la fría tierra, haciéndose bastante daño. Intentó toser al sentir que la boca se le había llenado de polvo, descubriendo que no podía hacerlo al estar sofocado.

-_Petrificus_… -comenzó a recitar Ginny sin emoción alguna, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de conjurar el hechizo, Harry se había girado y apuntado su varita hacia ella.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ –bufó casi sin aire en los pulmones desarmando a la pelirroja. Y aún antes de que la varita de Ginny hubiera aterrizado en el suelo, Harry apuntó hacia Neville al notar que éste se preparaba para hechizarlo de nuevo. Con todo el dolor que le causaba tener que atacar a sus propios amigos, Harry exclamó furioso consigo mismo: -_¡Desmaius!_ –y Neville se desplomó de espaldas sobre el helado suelo de piedra de la entrada.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Harry se levantó como pudo y apenas iba a empezar a correr cuando un nuevo hechizo lo lanzó de nuevo por los suelos, todavía con más brutalidad que el anterior. El golpe que se dio lo hizo derrapar un par de metros por encima del pasto húmedo, perdiendo tanto sus lentes como su varita en el camino.

Todavía no se recuperaba lo suficiente como para preguntarse quién lo había hechizado de ese modo, cuando unas risotadas crueles y déspotas se dejaron oír a sus espaldas.

Paralizándose sobre la tierra, se dio cuenta de que los dos Mortífagos que habían venido tras de él en el castillo por fin lo habían alcanzado. Pasaron rápidamente a su lado, riéndose a carcajadas y dejándolo tirado al lado del camino, quizá pensando que estaba ya fuera de combate.

Harry se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, respirando entrecortado y con la cara metida entre sus brazos y el barro, esperando que los vasallos de Voldemort lo pasaran de largo para poder levantarse y buscar su varita. Seguramente que esos dos no lo habían reconocido. No creía que de ninguna manera hubiesen dejado al trofeo que Potter representaba tirado en el camino, sin matarlo o llevarlo ante su Señor Oscuro.

En cuanto sintió que los pasos se alejaban y creyó que estaba fuera de peligro, Harry se levantó y comenzó a arrastrarse a gatas, tanteando el terreno casi completamente a ciegas en una búsqueda desesperada por su varita o por sus gafas. -¿Dónde, dónde…?

Una explosión y un destello naranja lo hizo elevar la mirada. Horrorizado, observó cómo la cabaña de Hagrid ardía en llamas mientras que su enorme amigo se debatía contra un Mortífago rubio y de facciones toscas. O por lo menos eso es lo que Harry pudo distinguir a través de la lejanía y su miopía.

Sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar los lánguidos aullidos de Fang y temiendo seriamente por la vida de Hagrid, el chico se dio más prisa en buscar a su alrededor. Golpeó la tierra con un puño cerrado, percibiendo cómo el rencor se apoderaba súbita e implacablemente de su corazón. _¡Malditos, malditos Mortífagos!_

Desesperado y como último recurso, levantó la mano hacia la oscuridad de la noche y gritó: -_¡Accio varita!_

_Nada. _Gimiendo, no pudo entender por qué en ese momento no podía hacer uso de la magia sin varita como cuando…

La punta helada y dura de una varita que no era la suya, lo oprimió en la frente con tanta rudeza que lo hizo arrugar el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Rabioso e impotente, levantó la mirada y se topó con la de una hechizada Ginny, quien con un rostro completamente libre de expresión y por lo tanto sumamente discordante, lo miraba sin decir palabra. Harry tragó saliva, sosteniendo la mirada de su pelirroja amiga y pensando frenéticamente en algo qué hacer a continuación…

-----------------

Decenas de metros lejos de él, Hermione también fue testigo presencial del estallido que provocó que la cabaña de Hagrid se viera envuelta en llamas. Pero a diferencia de Harry, la chica apenas si pestañeó.

De hecho, la dantesca escena sólo la hizo sentir mejor. A pesar de la distancia que la separaba del pequeño infierno que antes fuera el hogar del guardabosque, Hermione alcanzaba a percibir ráfagas de aire caliente que las llamas liberaban en la fresca noche. La bizarra situación incrementaba su sensación de bienestar.

Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose ser dominada por ese agradable sentimiento… Escalofríos de tibio placer recorrieron su piel provocando que se le erizara. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, tan despreocupada. Tan tranquila. Parecía estar flotando entre nubes, como si todo aquello no fuera más que un mero sueño. Suspiró satisfecha, sin dejar que ningún pensamiento perturbador irrumpiera a través de su mente hechizada.

En medio de las brumas de su ensoñación escuchó pasos apresurados y jadeos irregulares de personas que se acercaban. A su pesar, abrió los ojos y observó a dos hombres llegar ante ella. El profesor Snape y Draco Malfoy detuvieron su carrera justo a su lado, ambos evidentemente agotados y con la respiración agitada. La lucha que sostenían para llenar sus pulmones de aire parecía impedirles pronunciar palabra.

Snape tenía adusto semblante, como si estuviera completamente furioso, y mientras exhalaba ruidosamente se dedicó a barrer con mirada glacial a Hermione. Malfoy se dobló apoyándose con las manos sobre las rodillas, temblando y jadeando de un modo particularmente curioso. Parecía como si sollozara.

Hermione continuó de pie, no sintiendo emoción alguna por el reciente arribo del profesor y del muchacho. Su única reacción fue un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás, recargándose en la verja que marcaba el final de los terrenos del castillo. A los lados de aquella puerta, las estatuas de dos cerdos eran mudos y fríos testigos de aquella noche de locura y sangre dentro del anteriormente pacífico Hogwarts.

_Muy bien, Granger. Ya sabes qué hacer, manos atrás y ningún movimiento. Y cuando llegue el momento, harás lo que previamente te indiqué. _Aquella voz sonó de nuevo, fría y precisa, dentro de su cabeza. Hermione asintió obedientemente. ¿Cómo no obedecer a ese mandato? Si a cambio de ello podía estar tan en calma y en sosiego, sin ningún pensamiento aciago que le torturara la mente y el corazón como comúnmente pasaba…

A la distancia y por encima de los gritos de Hagrid y el crepitar del fuego que consumía su cabaña, se escuchó la marcha atropellada de dos personas más, las cuales venían aproximándose dando risotadas y traspiés. Hermione inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a un hombre y una mujer horribles, vestidos de negro y que ella no conocía.

Algo en el fondo de su mente quiso avisarle del peligro, pero de inmediato la sensación de bienestar enterró cualquier pensamiento de advertencia. ¿Para qué preocuparse? Si se estaba tan bien así, sin temor…

Se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy la miraba con los ojos angustiados y un gesto de puro horror en su pálida tez. Lo vio incorporarse lentamente sin dejar de jadear, como si su falta de aliento se debiera más a otra cosa que al resultado de haber estado corriendo. El muchacho desvió sus grises y muy abiertos ojos hacia su profesor, que contrariamente a él parecía muy satisfecho por algo.

Las facciones cetrinas de Snape lucían tan endurecidas que fácilmente podría haberse camuflado entre las viejas estatuas de piedra. La manera en que sus ojos estaban fijos en Hermione superaba con mucho el desprecio que comúnmente solía manifestar a los hijos de muggles como ella.

-Ya sabes qué hacer –repitió Snape, pero en esa ocasión la indicación fue para Malfoy. Su tono era gélido y despectivo, como si estuviera muy enojado con el que fuera su alumno favorito. –Es el único recurso que te queda para salvar el pellejo, Draco… Y más después de lo que ha pasado en la Torre.

El chico lo miró todavía con más terror en su expresión. Respirando de manera irregular y superficial, pareciera como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque.

-Pero… Profesor, yo no… ¿No podríamos só…?

-¡MALDICIÓN, DRACO! –rugió Snape provocando que hasta Hermione se sobresaltara ligeramente. -¡Te ordeno que cierres el pico de una maldita vez, te armes de valor y LO HAGAS! Ya nada tiene marcha atrás a partir de…

Snape se silenció repentinamente cuando el otro par de mortífagos llegaron por fin hasta ellos con aires de triunfo. Se rieron casi de manera obscena al descubrir que habían logrado escapar, cuando de pronto repararon en la chica que, vestida con el uniforme de Gryffindor, permanecía inmóvil y muy erguida.

Con el viento caliente proveniente del incendio ondeando su cabello y túnica, Hermione les correspondió la mirada con los ojos opacos y carentes de expresión. Los dos mortífagos la observaron con pervertida curiosidad al darse cuenta que estaba bajo un _Imperius, _pero como si no atinaran a entender cuál era el motivo de su secuestro.

-¿Y ésta, qué?. ¿Es necesario que la llevemos con nosotros? –preguntó con áspera voz la mujer.

-No seas estúpida Alecto, no la estamos llevando a ningún lado. En realidad, yo diría que hasta aquí ha llegado su viaje –dijo Snape en su característico tono helado y pausado, pero con un dejo de desesperación apenas perceptible en su voz. –Es _la otra_ misión de Draco.

La luz de la comprensión brilló en la mirada de ambos mortífagos y sus ojos se abrieron ávidos de más muerte y destrucción. Miraron a Hermione con desprecio y después clavaron sus crueles ojos en Malfoy, esperando que el rubio hiciera el trabajo asignado.

El chico de Slytherin se estremeció notablemente y a todas luces espantado. Echó una rápida mirada a su profesor antes de levantar lenta y trémulamente su varita justo frente el rostro de Hermione. La miró a los ojos y tragando saliva con seria dificultad, abrió la boca para conjurar el hechizo mortal.


	35. Sangre Sucia, literalmente

**Capítulo 35**

**Sangre Sucia, literalmente**

**----------oOo----------****  
**

"_Aterrado, confuso enemigo_

_Afilando el cuchillo para enterrarlo_

_En lo profundo de un sueño frustrado__."_

_Sucia Sangre, _Autor desconocido

**----------oOo----------**

La mandíbula le temblaba espasmódicamente provocando que la boca se le abriera y cerrara sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Los dientes le castañeaban como en los crudos días de invierno en que, encerrado en el Salón de los Menesteres reparando aquel Armario Evanescente del demonio, el frío le había helado hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

Tenía los ojos clavados en esa maldita sangre sucia que tantas desventuras le había causado durante sus años en Hogwarts; sus ojos sin brillo y rostro desencajado lo estaban enfermando. Ansioso por largarse de ahí, por huir y no volverla a ver nunca más, Draco levantó un poco la mano que sostenía la varita, sin decidirse a apuntarle hacia el pecho o hacia el rostro. Con el corazón desbocado, sintiéndose casi mareado. Mil pensamientos en agresiva y ruda espiral dentro de su cerebro revoloteando sin control.

Hubiera sido más sencillo estar ante un precipicio y arrojarse al vacío. Abría y cerraba la boca, sabiendo que al momento de cumplir con su misión su familia estaría a salvo, pero… el precio que él pagaría sería caro. Esa mirada marrón acompañaría sus pesadillas por la eternidad y aún más.

Tenía claro que la chica no le inspiraba ninguna simpatía. Ni antes ni ahora. Por eso mismo no entendía porque no podía _hacerlo_, porqué no podía vengar todas aquellas afrentas por culpa de ella sufridas… la humillación de ser aventajado académicamente por una mugrosa cualquiera, la bofetada que la insolente se atrevió a propinarle delante de sus amigos, que Ginny lo hubiese dejado por aferrarse a obedecer la orden de…

_Matarla._

-No… -masculló sin proponérselo. Una cosa era aborrecer a una persona y otra muy diferente acabar con su vida. Volteó de reojo hacia los jardines interiores del castillo, casi deseando fervientemente que Potter estuviera ahí, que lo obligara de alguna forma a no hacerlo. _Maldito inútil, hijo de puta… _¿Qué no había sido Draco lo suficientemente claro cuando le dijo que no se alejara de la sangre sucia?. ¿Que no permitiera que anduviera por ahí sola e indefensa?

¿Dónde estaba el jodido héroe del Mundo Mágico cuando más se le requería?

Pero ni rastro del imbécil. Draco sólo alcanzaba a percibir árboles y al semi gigante peleando contra alguien junto al incendio de su casucha… más allá, nada. Al borde de una hiperventilación, Draco tuvo que reconocer que no podía hacer más. Que Potter no llegaría a tiempo a salvar a su noviecita. Que tendría que ejecutar la asquerosa misión para que la ira del Lord no cayera sobre los Malfoy.

-Draco… -siseó la desagradable voz de Severus detrás de él. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad y sangre fría, el tono de su profesor denotaba enojosa exasperación.

-Sí… ya -respondió Draco con un hilo de voz, volteando a ver al hombre por un instante y clavando de nuevo los ojos en Granger. La muy estúpida, sólo estaba parada ahí, provocando que Draco se preguntara porqué era tan débil para no pelear contra la _Imperius_, porqué había tenido que enredarse con Potter, porqué tenía que ser él el que le _hiciera eso_…

Su mente recorrió las palabras de la maldición asesina con reverencial cuidado, como si acariciara un animal dormido que no deseara despertar. Abrió la boca, pero por más que intentaba no podía pronunciarlas… Se avergonzó de su cobardía, miró de nuevo a la lejanía, _maldita-sea-Potter,_ sintió la mano de alguien empujarlo por la espalda, apresurándolo, acosándolo… -No puedo –gimoteó al borde de un ataque de pánico, pero en un tono tan bajo que nadie más de los presentes pudo escucharlo

La realidad le cayó como agua fría, apagando el incendio del rencor en su corazón. _No podía. _No había podido hacerlo con Dumbledore y tampoco con la sangre sucia. Aunque lo merecieran, aunque Draco los aborreciera. Simplemente, _no podía._

_¡Dirás lo que quieras, Draco Malfoy, pero yo sé que no eres un asesino! _Las palabras que Ginny Weasley le había dicho en su última cita, aquella en la que Draco le había informado sobre su misión y le había advertido de que si Potter no se andaba con cuidado mandarían a su novia a criar malvas, retumbaron en su cerebro como burla a su franca cobardía.

Hizo una mueca de sufrimiento que intentó disfrazar de desagrado. Pensar en Ginny siempre le resultaba tan degradante, tan…

_Doloroso._

Sin embargo, no podía olvidar que ella había confiado en él. No podía ignorar que a pesar de todo, ella _todavía_ creía que Draco no era un Mortífago de verdad, que la marca era sólo una imposición sin valor. Y si mataba a esa estúpida delante suyo, perdería irremediablemente lo último que poseía de Ginny. _Lo único_ que le quedaba de ella.

Su fe en él.

----------

-Ginny, por favor. No...

La súplica lastimera abandonó los labios de Harry casi sin que se diera cuenta. De hecho, creyó que sólo lo había pensado, ya que su corazón le latía tan desbocado que podía escucharlo y era como si se hubiese quedado sordo a los sonidos del derredor. La sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y le provocaba que el rostro le ardiera de furia contenida y humillación.

Tenía la varita de Ginny firmemente clavada en la frente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y al ver que no conjuraba ninguna maldición, quedó claro para él que no tenía intenciones de hechizarle.

El desasosiego se apoderó de él por completo. De telón de fondo, los sonidos de la cabaña de Hagrid ardiendo y los gritos de su amigo mientras peleaba con algún Mortífago. De reojo, Harry podía verlos. Difusos, pero inconfundibles. Y su impaciencia por correr a ayudarlo se incrementó.

-¿Qué no se supone que eres una _gran_ bruja? –le murmuró Harry desesperadamente a Ginny, aún sabiendo que en las brumas del _Imperius_ la chica no le prestaría atención. Pero no le importaba. Tenía urgente necesidad de descargar de algún modo el repentino enojo que lo hacía temblar sin control. –Tus hermanos se pasan todo el tiempo alabando tus cualidades… _que Ginny esto, que Ginny aquello_ –dijo torciendo la boca en un gesto de burla. -_Que es una bruja muy poderosa._ ¡Demonios, hasta Slughorn te incluyó en su maldito club!

Ginny no dijo nada, ni siquiera cambió un poco su posición. Y en vez de pensar en una posible vía de escape, Harry continuó desahogando su decepción.

-¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA! –gritó, levantando un poco el cuerpo pero deteniéndose cuando ella le presionó más duro la varita en la cara. Harry respiró agitado, temblando de rabia y apretando fuerte la hierba entre sus puños. Derrotado e impotente, le murmuró:- ¿Cómo es posible que te dejes dominar por un _Imperius? _¿Cómo voy a creer que no puedas hacer nada para contrarres…?

Un espeluznante gruñido en la lejanía lo obligó a guardar silencio. De inmediato, la boca se le secó del terror, pues ese sonido no era de ningún animal… aunque tampoco era del todo humano.

Abriendo la boca sin poder evitarlo, un jadeo involuntario escapó de ella cuando Harry giró la cabeza hacia la entrada principal del castillo. Por más miope que estuviera, sabía que aquella borrosa silueta que apenas sí distinguía al pie de las escaleras no podía pertenecer a nadie más. La figura semihumana, alta y delgada, se erguía a contraluz de las antorchas del vestíbulo principal, respirando tan agitadamente que Harry podía apreciar la manera en que su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez.

_Neville. _El escalofrío que lo sacudió fue tan violento que casi se cae de bruces contra el suelo. Neville estaba tirado a un par de metros de Fenrir Greyback, desmayado e indefenso.

-¡NEVILLE! –dejó salir en un pavoroso grito.

El chico regordete no respondió al llamado de su amigo. Harry miraba alternadamente y con rapidez entre su figura tirada deplorablemente en el piso y la silueta espeluznante de Greyback.

Fenrir pareció mirar hacia él y Ginny, y como si de pronto comprendiera la descorazonada posición de Harry, soltó una carcajada que le erizó los pelos de la nuca al muchacho.

Instintivamente, Harry se movió un poco hacia atrás cuando pareció que Greyback daba un paso adelante, pero el hombre lobo se detuvo de pronto, mirando hacia Neville de nuevo. Parecía dudar a quién atacar primero.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Regresó sus ojos hacia Ginny, percatándose con sorpresa que la chica ya había bajado la guardia y su varita ya no apuntaba directamente a Harry como un momento antes… Ahora la mano le colgaba laxa con el mágico instrumento apenas sostenido entre sus dedos, pues al igual que él, se distraía observando la escena que tenía lugar enfrente de ellos.

En medio de tanta desesperanza, Harry pudo al fin vislumbrar un camino a seguir. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo distinguir la oscura sombra de Fenrir moviéndose velozmente hacia el inconsciente Neville.

Y eso fue suficiente para ponerlo en acción. Aprovechando la momentánea distracción de Ginny, se abalanzó sobre ella como un gato que brinca al regazo de su ama. Con una mano aferró la varita de la chica y con la otra la empujó con toda la energía que fue capaz, y al momento de que la sorprendida Ginny dio de espaldas contra el suelo con todo el peso de Harry sobre ella, perdió fuerza y Harry logró arrebatarle la varita.

Escuchó a Ginny gemir de dolor. Apoyándose en ella para lograr incorporarse lo suficiente y poder apuntarle a Fenrir, trató de enfocar algo más que sólo sombras borrosas y manchas de colores opacos. Nunca jamás como en ese momento le abrumó el peso de su miopía.

-_¡Desmaius!_

Por un par de segundos que a Harry le parecieron la eternidad no sucedió nada. Pero entonces, justo cuando Harry estaba empezando a temer que la varita de Ginny no lo obedecería, el anhelado rayo escarlata salió de su punta, pasando justo por encima de la cabeza del hombre lobo.

Éste se quedó como petrificado, pero sólo fue por un mísero instante. De inmediato, se abalanzó en dirección de Ginny y Harry, rugiendo de rabia como un animal salvaje.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Viéndose perdidos, Harry hundió el rostro sobre el pasto justo a un lado de la cabeza de Ginny, ya sin la entereza necesaria para intentar volver a usar la varita. De pronto, la mano derecha de la chica se le arrebató con fuerza y, para su enorme desconcierto, la escuchó gritar: -_¡Impedimenta!_

Fenrir estaba tan cerca, literalmente sobre sus cuerpos, que era imposible fallar el tiro. Se vio inminentemente proyectado hacia atrás aún con más impulso que con el que venía corriendo y cayó despatarrado junto a la entrada, dejando a Harry y Ginny respirando rápido y entrecortado.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el hombre lobo por unos instantes, temiendo que despertara de nuevo y reanudara el ataque. Tardíamente, Harry recordó que estaba completamente encima de Ginny. Le dejó la varita en su mano y procedió a quitarse de un salto.

-¡Dioses, Harry!. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –chilló ella casi al borde de la histeria.

Harry la miró. O mejor dicho, intentó enfocar la vista en su silueta. –Ginny… -dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo manejar. -¿Podrías convocar mis anteojos?. ¿Por favor?

Ginny asintió. –Sí, pero tienes que explicarme qué demonios está pasando. ¿Por qué estamos afuera del castillo?. ¡Y sobre todo... ¿qué mierda hace ese Mortífago aquí?!

-¡Ginny! –replicó Harry con manifestada impaciencia.

-¡Ah, está bien! –Levantó su varita al aire. -_Accio anteojos de Harry._

A unos pocos metros de ellos, las gafas de Harry emergieron desde la hierba y volaron hasta manos de la pelirroja. Se puso de pie trabajosamente y se las pasó a Harry.

-Estabas bajo la maldición _Imperius_ –le explicó Harry en cuanto se colocó las gafas y antes de que ella volviera a preguntar, continuó: –Y estoy casi seguro que fue obra de Snape.

-¿De Snape? –repitió Ginny, pasándose una mano por el despeinado cabello. Los ojos se le iluminaron cuando pareció entenderlo. -¡Merlín, creo que tienes razón! Ahora recuerdo que… estábamos afuera de su despacho y luego él salió y…

-¡Ginny! –la interrumpió Harry rayando en la desesperación. –No hay tiempo de eso, es preciso encontrar a Hermione y atrapar a Snape y Malfoy… ¡Y también necesito mi varita!

-¿Tu varita?

-La perdí cuando… ¡Demonios, convócala de una maldita vez, Ginny! –gritó Harry.

-¡Dioses, qué genio! –murmuró ella mientras aprestaba su propia varita una vez más. –_Accio varita de Harry._

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, pero nada sucedió. La varita de Harry no salió desde ningún arbusto, ni brotó desde algún charco de lodo. Simplemente, no llegó. _Qué extraño_, pensó Harry con rapidez. _Al menos, que…_

----------

-¿Qué demonios…? –gritó de repente el Mortífago que había llegado un momento antes acompañado por su hermana, provocando que todos los demás giraran sus cabezas a verlo, incluido el nervioso Malfoy. El chico rubio realmente parecía muy agradecido por tener una excusa que le permitiera postergar lo que evidentemente no le apetecía hacer: lanzarle una maldición a Hermione. Amycus, el Mortífago que había chillado, se llevó bruscamente la mano con la que no sostenía su varita hacia uno de sus costados, golpeándose a él mismo como si quisiera aplastar algún bicho que le estuviera reptando por debajo la ropa. Se oprimió fuertemente con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha se apuntaba con la varita, gritando: -_¡PROTEGO!_

Y antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de preguntarle nada, Amycus se rió como demente y se sacó de entre sus oscuras y sucias ropas una segunda varita, la cual mostró a sus camaradas con gesto de desalmada satisfacción. Hermione no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos al estar casi segura de saber a quien pertenecía el mágico instrumento… pero por alguna razón, no recordaba ni el nombre ni el rostro del dueño.

-¡Qué maldito chico listo! –barboteaba el haraposo mago, muy alegre y pagado de sí mismo. –¡Todavía está de pie, el estúpido! Y está tratando de recuperar su varita… -Ante la mirada interrogativa de los demás, explicó rápidamente, casi atropellando las palabras de tan orgulloso que se sentía de su hazaña: -La recogí del suelo cuando uno de los niñatos de Dumbledore venía tras ustedes a todo correr y Alecto lo lanzó por los aires…

-¡Eso que traes ahí es la varita de _Potter_! –exclamó Malfoy claramente asustado y con los ojos muy abiertos. La manera en que pronunció el nombre demostró el pánico que la situación le estaba dando.

Algo en el cerebro de Hermione revoloteó. Destellos luminosos de comprensión atravesaron la bruma del encantamiento, rebelándose contra la voz que exigía _silencio_. Y cuando todos los Mortífagos dirigieron intempestivamente sus miradas hacia atrás, hacia los jardines del colegio, Hermione observó con fijeza la varita que el mago tenía en su mano, esa que Malfoy había dicho era _la varita de Potter._ Algo… había algo que…

Snape sujetó con brutalidad a Malfoy de la tela de su túnica, haciendo que el chico trastabillara un poco hacia atrás. Con la cara contraída de furia y ansiedad, le masculló: -¡Deprisa, Draco!. ¡Lo que debes hacer, hazlo ya! Si Potter está convocando su varita, quiere decir que tiene compañía y, como es su odiosa costumbre, no tardará de aparecerse por aquí para jugar su papel de _héroe_…

Malfoy asintió frenético, como si tuviera tanto miedo que no pudiera negarse. Hermione dio un paso atrás, pegándose completamente a la columna de piedra que sostenía la verja. No sabía qué, pero había _algo_ que también a ella estaba empezando a asustar.

----------

Por puro instinto, Harry volteó su cabeza hacia los límites de los terrenos, que era hacia dónde se habían dirigido los Mortífagos que lo habían derrumbado y arrebatado su varita. Ginny imitó el movimiento, siguiendo su mirada. La luminosidad provocada por el voraz incendio les permitió vislumbrar las siluetas de varias personas junto a la verja… Y una de ellas, alguien delgado y no muy alto, apuntaba con su varita a…

Haciendo bizcos mientras trataba de enfocar bien y distinguir aquellas dos lejanas figuras, Harry empezó a _presentir _más que a descubrir que ésos eran, confirmando su mayor y más terrible temor, Hermione y Malfoy.

Harry jadeó al sentir que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aliento. Jaló a Ginny de un brazo y le señaló lo qué él veía. -¡Ginny!. ¡Ésos dos!. ¡Los que están allá...!. ¿Son…?

-Merlín bendito, creo que sí –susurró la pelirroja con el pánico impreso en cada palabra y Harry no necesitó más confirmación.

Se olvidó de que no traía varita. Se olvidó de Hagrid y de que éste luchaba por su vida contra un Mortífago grande y malévolo. Se olvidó de que la cabaña de su amigo se incendiaba con Fang adentro. De que Neville seguía aún inconsciente e indefenso a pocos metros de un temible hombre lobo que podía despertar en cualquier momento.

Lo único que sabía y lo único que era capaz de comprender era que él _tenía_ que estar ahí. Y hacer lo que fuera necesario por quitarle al maldito Malfoy la maldita varita que ventajosa y cobardemente blandía delante de la cara de Hermione, porque si algo le había advertido al cretino era que si le tocaba un solo cabello…

-¡TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, MALFOY! – clamó fuera de sí aunque estaba seguro que el maldito no lo había escuchado, y al punto emprendió frenética carrera. Por Merlín que en esta ocasión sí _lo descuartizaría_, y ni el mismo Snape podría hacer nada para evitarlo

----------

-¡Espera, Malfoy! –rugió Amycus con gesto triunfal provocando que el muchacho brincara del susto en el lugar donde estaba parado. El horrible hombre le tendió la varita que se había sacado de la túnica. –Utiliza ésta –le indicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Malfoy lo miró como si creyera que se había vuelto loco, observando horrorizado la varita que le ofrecían. –Pero… yo tengo la mía.

-¡Piensa en la deliciosa cara que pondrá el niñato ése cuando se dé cuenta que mataste a su noviecita con su propia varita! –gritó el repugnante Mortífago, riéndose convulsionadamente. Su hermana se unió entusiasmada a su idea mientras que el profesor Snape bufaba con fastidio. Sin dejar de sonreír maníacamente, Amycus completó: –¡Será la cereza del pastel, piénsalo!. ¡La sangre sucia muerta con la varita del mismo Potter!. ¡Tal vez, hasta consigamos que pierda el juicio!

Hermione se sacudió ante eso. Físicamente, casi fue como un golpe. _La varita del mismo Potter._

Potter. Harry Potter. _¿Harry?_

-_¡HARRY!_

No fue un grito. Lo que logró salir de su garganta, venciendo el yugo de un _Imperius, _fue un lamento. Un desgarro de cuerdas vocales y pecho. La muestra de su inmenso miedo.

Como si lo hubiera golpeado en pleno rostro, Malfoy brincó hacia atrás alejándose de Hermione. La miró con ojos desorbitados, quedándose tan atónito y desconcertado como los demás Mortífagos. Al instante, la claridad azotó el cerebro de Hermione tan bruscamente que no fue capaz de preguntarse porqué estaba ahí o cómo había llegado. Sólo supo y sólo se conformó con saber que tenía miedo. Mucho. Y que tenía que escapar a como diera lugar.

----------

Ginny se había quedado tan estupefacta al descubrir a Draco rodeado de Mortífagos y a punto de dañar a Hermione, que durante un momento no atinó ni a respirar. Y con la fuerza brutal de un golpe en pleno rostro, lo entendió todo. Con rapidez, los recuerdos le centellearon en el cerebro.

_El despacho de Snape. Draco en el Salón de los Menesteres. Mucho ruido en los pisos superiores, y entonces Snape nos atacó. ¡Se llevó a Hermione para que Draco la pudiera…!_

Aspiró una honda bocanada de aire cuando sus pulmones no pudieron más, y apenas sí fue consciente de que Harry ya no estaba a su lado. El chico corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los Mortífagos, gritando el nombre de su novia con un terror que Ginny no recordaba haberle oído jamás.

-¡HERMIONE!

----------

Era Harry gritando su nombre, Hermione lo escuchó con claridad a pesar de la distancia, y eso terminó de hacerla reaccionar. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el castillo.

Pero no llegó lejos; detrás de ella, los Mortífagos emitieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y juramentos obscenos, y también pudo escuchar el grito de la harapienta hechicera llamada Alecto, tan destemplado y furioso que la hizo estremecerse de terror: -¡MALDITA _SANGRE SUCIA_, no vas a ningún lado! _¡ESPURCA CRUOR!_

La maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda y la tiró al suelo. Mientras caía, escuchó a Snape gritar algo pero ya no fue capaz de entenderlo. Y aún antes de golpearse contra la húmeda tierra, Hermione sabía que podía darse por muerta.

----------

Era difícil correr entre árboles, piedras y plantas sin tropezarse. La oscuridad y la necesidad de mirar fijamente hacia donde estaba su objetivo a alcanzar, impedían que Harry prestara atención a los obstáculos a su paso.

Una raíz sobresaliente lo hizo trastabillar y perder velocidad. Totalmente enfurecido, bramó sabiendo que si hubiese tenido su varita consigo, hubiera hecho volar al árbol.

Desesperado, levantó la vista y casi se muere de la impresión al ver a Hermione tendida en el suelo, a un par de metros donde había estado con anterioridad. Jadeando con horror, Harry no podía imaginar que Malfoy la hubiese hechizado ya… o tal vez la había golpeado, no tenía maldita idea de qué era lo que había pasado. Pero la lejana visión de ese maldito chico rubio frente a su novia mientras ésta estaba tirada en el suelo y Malfoy le seguía apuntando con su varita, fue suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre todavía más.

Y corrió.

-¡HARRY!. ¡Harry, espérame¡Harry!

Ginny lo estaba llamando a voces desde algún punto a sus espaldas, su voz reflejaba pánico y dolor a partes iguales. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. Siguió adelante, pasando la cabaña en llamas e ignorando la pelea que Hagrid libraba con el Mortífago, siendo que un instante antes lo único que deseaba era poder llegar en su defensa.

Porque en ese momento su mente sólo registraba y se repetía una sola cosa: llega. Llega. _Llega._

_¡LLEGA YA!_

----------

Hermione conocía esa maldición. Alguna vez había leído algo al respecto y se había horrorizado de que existiera un hechizo tan perverso que no hubiera sido clasificado por el Ministerio de Magia como un Imperdonable. Así que sabía, oh Merlín bendito, _sí que sabía_ lo que significaba eso aún antes de que la derribara.

Tendida boca abajo sobre el suelo, enterró la cabeza entre la hierba y con las manos apretó la tierra. Pudo percibir la manera en que lodo y suciedad se le metían por las uñas lastimándola certeramente, pero en realidad ése era su mal menor. El verdadero dolor estaba en su interior.

Dentro de su cuerpo, en su misma sangre. Cerró los ojos apretadamente, gimiendo en espera de lo que sabía le aguardaba y se preguntó si tendría el valor para soportarlo.

¿Alguna vez se había preguntado cómo sería si tuviera nervios en las venas? Si pudiera sentir a la sangre pasar a través de ellas… ¿sería una sensación que se podría tolerar? Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que no. Cada pequeña vena, cada gran arteria… de pronto pudo _sentirlas_. Ser consciente de ellas. De la manera en que su sangre bombeaba y circulaba entre cada célula. Del _bum-bum_ de su corazón y del modo que su ritmo se iba reduciendo: lento, pero constante. Ella sabía que al final se detendría por completo.

Y dolió.

Dioses, sí que dolió. Hermione no tenía idea de cómo se sentía un _Cruciatus_, nunca había sido víctima de ninguno. Así que no podía tener punto de comparación, no podría saber cuál torturaba más. Pero había leído que el _Espurca Cruor _dolía como la maldita muerte y jamás pensó que lo comprobaría en carne propia.

Sabía que pronto su sangre dejaría de ser vital. Que abandonaría a las células de todo su cuerpo a su suerte. Que dejaría de representar oxígeno y alimento, que sería ni más ni menos como _esos malditos _la llamaban a ella y a todos los nacidos de muggles: _sangre sucia._

_Sangre de lodo._

Lodo. Lentamente su sangre se convertía en lodo. En líquido espeso, negro y maloliente. La mataría en cuestión de minutos. De a poco pero sin detenerse, como si se asfixiara desde adentro. Como si su sangre fuera veneno dañando irreversiblemente cada órgano vital de su cuerpo.

Pero no sólo eso. También dolía.

Dolía, dolía… ¡Dioses, cómo dolía! Quiso tener la entereza para soportarlo sin suplicar clemencia, pero era demasiado. Aferrándose al recuerdo de Harry, tratando de llenar su mente con imágenes de amor, amistad y alegrías pasadas. Pero era imposible, aquello la sobrepasaba. Su mente suplicaba sin emitir palabras al no querer ser escuchada por los que se burlarían de su desgracia.

_¡Merlín, Harry!. ¡Me__ duele__, Harry! __¡DUELE, DIOS, DUELE!_

Usando el último aliento en sus pulmones y no pudiendo soportarlo más, gritó. Descuartizada por dentro, mutilada. Dañada desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Así gritó. No fue ninguna palabra en particular, por más que quiso decir el nombre de Harry no pudo hacerlo. No.

Sólo gritó.

----------

Un grito atravesó la oscuridad como relámpago en noche de tormenta. Y al igual que un niño pequeño teme a los rayos que anuncian lluvia, Harry se llevó la mano al pecho del horror que experimentó al oír aquello.

Porque eso no había sido un grito. Fue agonía pura y dolor en su más auténtica expresión. Lastimero y perturbador, como lobo herido aullándole su _último adiós_ a la luna. Harry se congeló sin poder dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, negándose a siquiera imaginar qué podía haber ocasionado que Hermione se lamentara de ese manera. El mundo alrededor se volcó encima de él como si de repente todo estuviera hecho de metal y él fuera el más potente imán atrayéndolo todo con fuerza.

A unos metros detrás de él, Ginny también se quedó inmóvil. Y justo en ese momento habían llegado hasta ellos Ron, Luna y Neville, quienes también se paralizaron al escuchar el desgarrador grito de su amiga.

–Dios de mi vida –atinó a murmurar Ron casi sin aliento.

----------

Durante un momento, Hermione dudó realmente si había emitido sonido alguno, pues ella ni siquiera oyó su propio chillido. Lo único que podía escuchar era _a su sangre_. A lo que fuera en que se hubiera convertido. Le retumbaba en los oídos como golpes de tambor. La percibía con claridad, le sentía en cada nervio, en cada centímetro de su interior. Como cuchillas, como espinas, como vidrio molido… entrando en cada rincón de su cuerpo y llevando muerte, sufrimiento y miedo. Provocando deterioro irreparable, sueño eterno.

Ella sabía. Bien que sabía. Sabía que no había marcha atrás. Sabía que estaba muriendo.

Apenas si podía respirar y aunque quiso gritar más, ya no pudo hacerlo.

----------

Parada ante la dantesca escena, Ginny sintió a Neville, a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, Luna, llegar junto a ella. Se preguntó si todos habían visto lo mismo, si todos habían sido testigos de lo sucedido. Porque lo que había arrojado a Hermione al suelo y la había hecho gritar de ese modo tan desgarrador, no había sido un hechizo lanzado por Draco. Había sido la Mortífaga, Ginny la había visto.

Y aunque fuera un consuelo absurdo en medio de toda aquella desgracia, Ginny casi lloró ante la evidencia de que Draco no _hubiese _sido capaz. Por momentos había temido que sí, que realmente cumpliera lo que le había jurado haría, en contra de todo lo que Ginny creía de él. Pero, _por Merlín,_ no. No había sido así.

Una leve llama de esperanza le confortó el alma helada.

----------

Hermione hubiese querido gemir y quejarse cuando alguien la tomó por un brazo y la volteó con inusitada violencia hasta dejarla boca arriba sobre la tierra. Ese preciso lugar dónde la mano la había apretado, le punzaba como si se hubiera tratado de una tenaza de hierro candente. Como aquellas que utilizan para marcar animales. Ganado… Sangre sucias.

Rogó por no sentir más dolor. _Dios, Dios… déjame morir_. _Por favor…_

¿Por qué eso tardaba tanto?. ¿Por qué tenía su mente tan clara y podía aún sentir cada palmo de su cuerpo como si estuviera amplificado? Como si sus terminales nerviosas no llevaran señales, sino gritos agudos y ensordecedores. Como si su carne, sus músculos, sus huesos… todo bramara por inclemencia desde adentro.

Pero era inútil desearlo. Sabía que eso era parte del castigo, del maleficio. Estar lúcida hasta el último momento; poder pensar, sentir y percibir cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Cosas de las que nunca había estado consciente, como el correr de la sangre. Ahora hasta la escuchaba. La sentía. La sobrepasaba. _Déjenme morir, por piedad._

Entreabriendo los ojos a duras penas, descubrió a Malfoy caminando a tropezones hacia ella hasta quedar parado a sus pies. Aún tenía su varita en la mano. Aún la apuntaba hacia ella, ahora directo al corazón. Hermione tuvo ganas de asentir. _Sí, sí, por favor._

-¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! -rugió la voz de Snape desde algún lado. –Sabes que _tienes que ser tú_ quien le dé el tiro de gracia. ¡Date prisa antes que la maldición acabe con ella!

Hermione abrió más los ojos, lo más que sus adoloridos párpados le permitieron. Los sentía como trabados, tan pesados. Todo lo vio borroso, sabía que sus ojos estarían ya inyectados de sangre… o de lo que quedaba de su sangre en ese momento.

Malfoy la miraba horrorizado, con un gesto de incredulidad en su cara. Hermione casi podía jurar que el chico la estaba compadeciendo, que tal vez hasta le tuviera lástima por su sufrimiento. Deseó poder decirle muchas cosas. Que no importaba nada ya. Que lo perdonaba. Que _por piedad_… la ayudara y diera fin a su tormento.

Una lágrima cruzó el rostro del chico, rápida y casi invisible. Recorrió su mejilla y se perdió en la curva de su cuello. Hermione gimoteó de dolor, sintiendo su pecho arder tan salvajemente como si le fuera a hacer explosión. Sabía que su sangre contaminada estaba llegando ya a sus órganos vitales. Sabía que acabaría con ellos pronto. Y eso sólo significaba más intenso martirio.

-Dioses, Granger… -Malfoy no dijo en voz alta esas palabras. Hermione las leyó en sus labios, los cuales se movieron lentamente mientras el muchacho intentaba ahogar la exclamación que delataría su miedo, su angustia. Su comprensión. Lo vio mirar hacia el interior de los terrenos del castillo, ansioso, como esperando por algo. –Joder, Potter… _¿dónde mierda estás, que no llegas?_

Y entonces Hermione comprendió que Malfoy esperaba la llegada de Harry tal vez hasta con la misma vehemencia que ella… Pero quizá él sabía que de cualquier manera Hermione ya no tenía salvación, porque bajó de nuevo la vista hacia ella con sus ojos grises brillando con contrición. Parecía decirle con la mirada _"Yo no quería, te juro que no. Pero no tuve otra opción."_

_Lo sé, Draco. Y te perdono. De verdad._

Cerró los ojos al empezar los espasmos que sabía anunciaban todavía más dolor y el próximo final. Por primera vez en su vida anheló no haber leído. Deseó no haber sabido letra por letra, acción por acción lo que esa maldición hacía con su víctima. Y al mismo tiempo supo que ya no le quedaba vida para poder leer más. Que ya no podría volver a tomar un libro entre sus manos, que nunca podría perderse de nuevo en la biblioteca entre tomos que olían a pergamino viejo y a sabiduría ancestral. Que jamás volvería al castillo. Que no volvería a ver a su familia.

Que dejaría solo a _Harry_.

Saber eso le dolió más que la muerte misma.

----------

La manera brutal y sádica con que Snape había tomado a Hermione para voltearla boca arriba no había pasado desapercibida para Harry, quien todavía negándose a creer que estuviera sucediendo todo aquello, miraba pasmado y apoyado en el tronco del árbol.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas. Corrió. -¡Suéltala, maldito cobarde!. ¡Tus sucias y traidoras manos no merecen ni tocarla!

Aparentemente, Snape ni lo oyó. Él mismo parecía enfrascado en alguna discusión a gritos con los demás Mortífagos y Malfoy, quien llegó caminando lentamente hasta los pies de Hermione y de nuevo le apuntó, dispuesto tal vez a finalizar su misión.

Harry deseó haber tenido alas. Deseó que el maldito castillo no tuviera esa jodida protección anti desaparición. Deseó poder poner su cuerpo entre ese bastardo cobarde y Hermione, detener cualquier maldición con él mismo, porque para hacerle daño a ella, había jurado y prometido que sería sobre su cadáver.

Se mordió la lengua haciéndose bastante daño. Culpable hasta el dolor. _No estaba cumpliendo sus promesas._

-¡No, Malfoy, NO!. ¡Te mataré, te lo juro!

-¡NO, Harry!. ¡NO!. ¡Él no ha sido!

El grito de Ginny se escuchó cerca, demasiado cerca. Entonces, Harry supo que lo venía siguiendo. Se enfureció con ella, la muy estúpida, _enamorada-de-Malfoy_, Ginny Weasley. Quien no parecía saber elegir lo que le convenía ni sabía dejar a Harry en paz.

Los recuerdos de todo lo que la pelirroja y Malfoy les habían hecho a Hermione y a él durante el año, relampagueó en su mente a velocidad vertiginosa. El odio repentino que sintió por ambos fue tanto, que literalmente el pecho se le heló. Su corazón dejó de sentir compasión, sólo quedó furia asesina. Ganas de vengarse, de hacer daño; rencor alimentado de impotencia y desesperación.

-¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

----------

Estando Potter ya más cerca de ellos, en ese preciso momento todos los Mortífagos pudieron escuchar claramente sus gritos.

Draco pudo haber caído de rodillas sobre el suelo de puro alivio. Bajó rápidamente la varita, agradeciéndole a todos los Dioses que Snape y los otros dos imbéciles estuvieran distraídos mirando hacia donde la patética silueta del Gryffindor se notaba recortada contra la parpadeante luz emitida por el incendio.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, intentó barajar sus posibilidades… tal vez pudiera correr hacia el bosque y desaparecerse. Esconderse de los Mortífagos, incapaz de continuar con ellos, muerto de pánico de tener que volver a mirar al Señor Oscuro otra vez a la cara y tener que enfrentar su ira desatada.

Pero… ¿y su familia? Se estremeció. Si huía, matarían a su madre sin piedad.

Y él prefería estar muerto antes de saber que habían acabado con lo que más quería por culpa suya.

_Eso es. Primero muerto._

El único camino a seguir se abría ante él, claro y ancho como autopista muggle. Tendría que morir a manos de quien fuera antes que el Señor Oscuro se enterara que no había tenido el valor de cumplir con sus mandatos.

Y antes que los otros pudieran siquiera reaccionar a la evidente llegada de Potter hasta ellos, Draco levantó de nuevo su varita pero ahora se arrojó en veloz carrera hacia el encuentro con su archienemigo de la escuela. -¡Ustedes escapen! –les gritó mientras corría, -¡Yo me encargaré de él!

-¡DRACO! –rugió Severus a sus espaldas. -¡Te ordeno que regreses aquí!

-Déjalo, idiota –dijo Amycus. –El estúpido de Potter se está suicidando. ¿Olvidas que yo tengo su varita?

-¡Tú no te metas! –bramó Severus antes de volver a llamar a Draco. Pero éste ya se había alejado y no escuchó más.

----------

Harry se paró en seco, un solo segundo. Impactado, observó a Malfoy salir corriendo a encontrarlo, dejando a Hermione tendida en el suelo y a merced de los otros Mortífagos. Entonces y sin pensarlo, también él se abalanzó en su dirección, dispuesto a enfrentarlo aún sin su varita.

No tenía miedo en absoluto. Sólo odio y rencor; deslumbrante, visceral y profundo. Lo mataría. Oh, sí… con sus propias manos y sin necesidad de ningún instrumento mágico.

Y cuando estaban ambos chicos a punto de encontrarse y Malfoy levantaba ya su varita preparándose para hechizar a Harry, una aterrorizada y jadeante Ginny se interpuso en el camino de su amigo, obligándolo a detenerse abruptamente.

-¿Qué haces, Ginny? –exclamó Harry enojado, intentando esquivar a la chica pero ésta parecía haber enroscado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dándole la espalda y encarando a su antiguo novio en un gesto protector.

-¡Quítate, Ginny, no seas estúpida! –se oyó la voz de Ron gritando unos metros atrás de ellos, y fue entonces cuando apenas Harry se percató que no estaban tan solos como había creído. Echó un rápido vistazo y vislumbró a su amigo pelirrojo corriendo hacia ellos, con Luna y Neville siguiendo sus pasos.

Intentó empujar a Ginny para quitársela de encima, pero parecía que se le había pegado como lapa al cuerpo. -¡Quí-ta-te! –le masculló, sintiendo en el alma la necesidad de enfrentarse a Malfoy y viendo entorpecido su deseo.

-¡No, Harry, espera!. ¡No traes tu varita! –le susurró su amiga, y luego se dirigió a Malfoy, quien se había quedado paralizado enfrente de ellos, observando pasmado a la chica. -¡Draco, no lo hagas! _Por favor…_

Harry no supo que fue lo que ocurrió, pues no vio que Malfoy levantara su varita. Pero repentinamente, una energía invisible y potente los golpeó a Ginny y a él, quitándole de encima a la chica y arrojándola lejos. Ginny gritó más fuerte que nunca cuando su trayecto la llevó a estrellarse de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol. Cayó hacia un lado como muñeca de trapo, sin moverse más y gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Harry! –gritó un incrédulo Ron, ahogando las exclamaciones de los demás y corriendo hacia dónde había caído Ginny. Seguramente habría creído que había sido el mismo Harry quien había hechizado a su hermana. -¿Qué has hecho…?

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES…?. ¡POTTER!. ¡MALDITO COBARDE!

El rugido de indignación de Malfoy le indicó que el rubio chico de Slytherin había creído también lo mismo. Inexplicablemente, eso le dio a Harry un motivo casi sádico para sonreír y decidió aprovecharse de la confusión para provocarlo. Se giró para enfrentar a Malfoy, quien lo miraba con odio desde la lejanía. No se molestó en reprimir un gesto socarrón. -¡Yo te digo lo mismo, imbécil!. ¡VEN Y DETENME SI TIENES EL VALOR!

Y cuando parecía que el rubio por fin se decidiría a atacarlo, de pronto miró hacia Harry con los ojos desorbitados y un gesto de terror en la cara. Y para desconcierto de Harry y él mismo, comenzó a levitar con brusquedad pasmosa. Se elevó unos pocos centímetros en donde había estado parado y luego, con rapidez, se giró en el aire y quedó colgando de cabeza a corta distancia del suelo. Harry se quedó boquiabierto sin entender lo que ocurría.

Aterrorizado, Malfoy empezó a gemir y a retorcerse, mirando hacia Harry al creer que éste era el que lo estaba hechizado. Durante un breve segundo, Harry también se preguntó si era él mismo quien estaba causando eso y no se había dado cuenta… pero no podía ser, no sentía ninguna magia emanando de él.

-¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo? –gimoteó el chico rubio espantado. Se apuntó a él mismo con su varita y gritó: -_¡Finite incantatem! _–Y al ver que no resultaba, continúo gritándole a Harry. -¡BÁJAME, Potter, MALDITA SEA!. ¡Bájame y enfréntate como hombre!

Y fue entonces que Harry reconoció el hechizo. Él mismo se lo había hecho a Ron en una ocasión en su habitación de Gryffindor. Era el _Levicorpus_. Uno de los encantamientos del libro del Príncipe Mestizo, inventado por ese personaje y desconocido para casi todos pero que Harry había aprendido a hacer a pesar que era un hechizo no verbal.

Malfoy empezó a alejarse de Harry con rumbo hacia la verja de salida, flotando y de cabeza, lo cual no hizo más que incrementar la cólera ciega que el chico de gafas sentía. Se arrojó de nuevo en su dirección, dispuesto a no dejarlo escapar.

-¡Qué me bajes, te digo! Maldito cara rajada hijo de… -chillaba Malfoy, sacudiendo los brazos como aspas de molino.

_Llega._

Faltaba tan poco, estaba a tan pocos metros de llegar a Malfoy, y por lo tanto, de llegar a Hermione. A matarlo, a salvarla. A matar a todos y a cada uno de ésos mal nacidos esbirros de Voldemort. Pero sobre todo, _a salvarla_.

Malfoy se alejaba con rapidez y de una manera que en otras circunstancias a Harry le hubiera parecido tan gracioso que se partiría de la risa. El miserable iba dando manotazos frenéticamente, como buscando alcanzar el suelo y así poder sostenerse de algo para frenar su trayectoria. Sus pies permanecían inmóviles y muy juntos alto en el aire, como atados por una cuerda invisible. Harry miró más allá de Malfoy, a los personajes que estaban de espaldas al chico rubio…

_¡__Lo sabía! _Snape era quien tenía la varita en alto y el que con velocidad y destreza dirigía a Malfoy de nuevo hacia ellos. _Por supuesto. _Harry cayó en la cuenta y entonces todo tuvo sentido: Snape era el Príncipe Mestizo.

Y por lo tanto, el creador del hechizo. Y seguramente sabía que Harry estaba tan fuera de sí que si llegaba a atrapar a Malfoy lo despellejaría vivo, y Snape tenía el Juramento Inquebrantable de proteger a Malfoy de lo que fuera a costa de su propia vida…

Aterrado aún más ante la perspectiva de que si Malfoy _no mataba a Hermione_ tal vez Snape lo hiciera, tal como había sucedido con Dumbledore en la torre, Harry corrió tan rápido que casi se cae hacia delante, dando manotazos tal cual como si fuera surcando las aguas del lago.

Malfoy continuó dando guantadas y alaridos mientras terminaba de recorrer el camino hasta Snape, pasando justo a un lado de Hermione, quien seguía desmadejada y yaciendo justo a un lado de la puerta que marcaba el final de los terrenos del colegio.

Por primera vez, Harry se permitió una pequeña fracción de tiempo para fijarse en ella. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder distinguir que la chica casi no se movía, aunque Harry juraba y _deseaba _creer que percibía la manera en que su pecho se levantaba y bajaba por efecto de su respiración. Miles de pensamientos desfilaron delirantes por su mente, ideas de lo que Malfoy podía haberle hecho para dejarla en ese estado. ¿_Un Cruciatus demasiado largo y cruel? _La sola imagen lo puso como energúmeno.

No sabía, no tenía la más puta idea de lo que haría al llegar. No sabía cómo diablos haría para deshacerse de cuatro Mortífagos sin ni siquiera tenía su varita y así poder salvarla.

Pero lo haría.

O moriría junto con ella en el intento.

----------

Draco cayó con extrema violencia sobre el frío suelo de tierra al desvanecerse ese hechizo desconocido del cual había sido presa. El chico se incorporó con la mayor rapidez que su castigado cuerpo le permitió, sacudiéndose la túnica e intentando erguirse con dignidad a pesar de que su orgullo estaba tan pisoteado como si una manada de hipogrifos furiosos le hubieran pasado encima. A pesar de su rabia hacia Potter, tenía que reconocer que él no había sido el artífice del encantamiento, por lo que no le costó ningún trabajo deducir quién fue el verdadero causante de su paseo.

Se viró y miró hacia Severus con más furia de la que seguramente debía, por un momento había olvidado que el hombre había jurado a su madre protegerlo de cualquier cosa. _Irónico; ¿cierto? Guardaespaldas gratuito cuando lo único que quiero es estar muerto_

Y era consciente de que si Severus lo protegía era sólo porque si no, moriría por efecto del Juramento. En ese momento y como nunca, los ojos de su ex profesor eran dos carbones encendidos, llenos de saña y rencor. Increíblemente, el hombre parecía observarlo casi con el mismo encono que solía utilizar en exclusividad para Potter.

Así que su supuesto "rescate", no había sido más que un fruto de la necesidad de cumplir una promesa. Y entonces fue que Draco lo entendió todo.

-Usted fue quién atacó a la chica Weasley¿verdad? –le preguntó con la voz extraordinariamente calmada considerando lo alterado que en realidad se encontraba. –Los atacó a ella y a Potter para quitármelos de encima y salvar su propio pellejo traicionero... ¿cierto, _profesor?_

Por toda respuesta, Severus le sonrió y acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre él y, tomándolo por la túnica, lo jaló hasta colocarlo a su lado.

----------

-¡Uno de ustedes tome a la chica! –escuchó Harry que Snape les gritaba los otros dos Mortífagos. -¡Yo me llevaré a Draco, tenemos que desaparecernos YA! –les indicó finalmente con un grito destemplado.

-¡NO! –gritaron Harry y Malfoy al mismo tiempo. Uno, a algunos metros de distancia y acelerando su marcha aunque jadeaba sin aliento y el otro resistiéndose al abrazo del que fuera el jefe de su Casa.

Los dos hermanos se arrojaron obedientes sobre el cuerpo inerte de Hermione para cumplir la orden emitida por Snape. Necesitaban jalarla hacia fuera de los terrenos del castillo para poderse desaparecer en conjunto, ya que la chica se había derrumbado justo en la entrada pero hacia adentro.

-¡No!. ¡Déjenla en paz! –bufó Harry al tiempo que llegaba hasta ellos y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo un mísero instante, se proyectaba encima de ambos.

Habiéndolos cogido por sorpresa cuando justo se estaban inclinando para tomar a Hermione, el Mortífago llamado Amycus fue fácilmente derribado por Harry. Su hermana, Alecto, fue empujada por éste al caer de lado. Sin varita con qué pelear, Harry sólo hizo lo que su instinto le indicó, obteniendo fuerzas de su terror.

Amycus cayó de costado contra el suelo, haciéndose bastante daño pues era grande y pesado, además de que Harry le había caído en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento. Pero Alecto, en cambio, se incorporó rápidamente rugiendo de rabia, y de un certero golpe, lanzó a Harry hacia un lado.

Harry tuvo que hacer uso de toda su agilidad y maña aprendidas de niño cuando burlar a Dudley era cuestión de vida y muerte; y notando que la bruja ya le estaba apuntando con su varita, Harry tomó un puñado de tierra y prestamente se lo arrojó a la cara.

Mientras su hermana gritaba furiosa y se frotaba los ojos, Amycus se apoyó con las dos manos en el suelo para poderse incorporar y Harry aprovechó eso. Sabía que si le permitía ponerse de pie utilizaría su varita contra él y estaría perdido. Con toda la agilidad que sus dieciséis le otorgaban, le ganó al Mortífago a pararse y le acertó tremenda patada en el rostro llevándose un par de dientes por delante.

-¡Maldito Potter, _hijo de puta, _me las pa…! –dijo Amycus con voz gutural debido a la sangre que le brotó a borbotones de la boca. Harry estiró un brazo y le arrebató la varita de la mano. Asombrado, se dio cuenta de que no era una sola varita, sino dos…

Casi se cae de la impresión al ver que una de ellas era la suya. Apretando los labios y cegado de furia, la apuntó hacia el hombre sin perder tiempo. -_¡Desmaius!_

-_¡Crucio!_

Al haberse concentrado completamente en el Mortífago, Harry se había olvidado de su horripilante hermana y ahora su descuido le estaba saliendo caro. Cayó sobre la tierra acompañado de un conocido y hondo dolor que le estaba torturando cada célula de su joven pero cansado cuerpo. Y antes de que pudiera pensar más, aún antes de que pudiera gritar, el dolor cesó.

Abrió los ojos a duras penas y notó que Snape hacía furiosas señas mientras gritaba destemplado y sin soltar la túnica de Malfoy, quien se movía como un muñeco de trapo bajo el agarre de su ex profesor. -¡Olvídate de Potter, estúpida!. ¡Ve por Amycus y por la sangre sucia!

Alecto le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor a Snape, pero obedeció. O por lo menos eso intentó, porque teniendo ya su varita de nuevo consigo, Harry la levantó a pesar del dolor que acalambraba cada músculo de su cuerpo y jadeó de nuevo, apuntando hacia ella: -_¡Desmaius!_

Ni siquiera se cercioró si el hechizo se ejecutaba correctamente. De inmediato y aún tumbado sobre el suelo, giró su cabeza hacia dónde estaban Snape y Malfoy, sorprendiéndose de ver que el rubio seguía peleando por liberarse de la mano del profesor que lo sujetaba como tenaza de las ropas. Sin embargo, Snape parecía indiferente a los forcejeos de Malfoy y en cambio miraba a Harry con la misma furia asesina con que lo observaba él.

Luchó por levantarse, tenía que llegar a Hermione antes que ellos… la chica estaba ya tan cerca, Harry la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba pálida y apenas respiraba, pero seguía viva. Viva. Y Harry jamás la abandonaría.

-Observa Draco, Potter ha tenido la amabilidad de venir a decirnos adiós… Qué conmovedor –siseó Snape de pronto, esbozando una sonrisa cruel al observar los esfuerzos de Harry por incorporarse, tan débiles y trémulos por el dolor que no podía ni con su propio peso. Aventó al chico rubio con dirección a Hermione mientras terminaba de decirle: -Démosle su regalito de despedida, seamos políticamente educados. Obséquiale una escena que sus malditos ojos miopes jamás olviden… -Y furioso, agregó: -¡Mátala ya!

Harry jadeó un "no" agitando frenéticamente la cabeza hacia Malfoy, quien repentinamente libre del agarre de Snape, se quedaba de pie ante la yaciente Hermione y con su oscura túnica agitándose al viento. Harry levantó su varita hacia él.

Pero antes de afinar siquiera la puntería, un hechizo de desarme efectuado con pereza por Snape arrojó su varita lejos. Harry lo miró a los ojos, encontrando tanta fría burla y odio encarnizado, que no dudaba que después de acabar con Hermione lo matarían a él a continuación. Tenían que hacerlo, porque Harry jamás podría vivir con aquello… -No, por favor. No…

Malfoy, pálido y tembloroso, volvió a levantar la varita. Si escuchó la lánguida súplica de Harry, simplemente la ignoró. Pero los segundos pasaban y ante la desesperación de Harry, Malfoy no parecía decidirse a hacer nada.

Ante su titubeo, Snape masculló con acritud: –Piensa en tu madre, Draco. ¿No es su vida más valiosa que la de esta sangre sucia?

Malfoy endureció el rostro ante lo dicho por Snape y Harry notó cómo los nudillos de la mano derecha se le ponían blancos de tanto que apretaba la varita. Muerto del miedo, Harry sintió su cuerpo sacudirse por la revelación. Embargado de terror, todo lo comprendió.

Malfoy estaba actuando bajo coacción. Seguramente Voldemort lo habría amenazado con matar a... ¿su madre?. ¿A su padre, a él mismo? Harry debía haberlo sospechado antes, y ahora que lo sabía, los acontecimientos de todo el año adquirían un sentido completamente diferente. Tal vez, Malfoy no era tan culpable después de todo. Tal vez, fuera sólo un títere sin voluntad en manos de Snape y Voldemort.

Pero al mismo tiempo Harry estaba casi completamente seguro de que si Malfoy se veía obligado a escoger entre su madre y Hermione, por supuesto que la chica castaña saldría perdiendo. Se le secó la boca tanto que ya no pudo ni abrirla. Sentía que la lengua se le resquebrajaría igual que su alma si ella moría.

Malfoy cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió de nuevo, le brillaban con determinación.

----------

-¡No, Draco! No…

A pesar de que había gritado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Ginny estaba consciente que Draco no la escucharía. Pero su débil petición sí fue oída clara y nítida por su hermano, quien prácticamente la llevaba cargada del brazo.

Bajo la colina, a unos metros de distancia de dónde Harry y Hermione estaban a merced de Snape y Draco, los dos hermanos Weasley se acercaban a ellos acompañados de Luna y Neville, lo más rápido que podían hacerlo. El estupor de Ron era tal, que pareció no darse cuenta que su hermana acababa de llamar a Malfoy por su primer nombre.

Desde donde ellos estaban, el espectáculo era estremecedor. Draco le apuntaba a Hermione y parecía a punto de rematarla, y un abatido Harry se arrastraba como podía hacía ella sobre la tierra.

-¡DRACO! –escucharon que Snape bramaba. -¡Ahora!

-¡Draco, no!. ¡No lo hagas! –pidió a su vez Ginny de nuevo. Y ahora sí su hermano pareció percatarse de que aquel comando encerraba mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera supuesto. Ron detuvo su marcha y miró asombrado a su hermana, tan impactado que se había quedado sin palabras. Ginny le correspondió la mirada, desafiante y orgullosa. –Te lo aclararé después –le susurró con voz tensa, antes de devolver sus ojos a Draco, quien se había quedado de una pieza al escucharla y ver que se aproximaba.

Y como si tomara repentinamente una decisión, Draco agitó su varita y gritó con un gesto de furia en la cara: -_¡Tardus permutario!_

Un rayo de leve tonalidad púrpura brotó de la varita del Slytherin y rodeó por un segundo el cuerpo inerte de Hermione, para después desvanecerse y dejar a la chica todavía más exánime de lo que ya se encontraba con anterioridad.

-¡NOOO! –gritó Harry.

-¡Hurón maldito!. ¿Qué has hecho? –chilló Ron a su vez, soltando a Ginny y empezando a correr hacia sus amigos caídos.

-¡Hermione! –gimieron Neville y Luna antes de emprender carrera detrás de Ron, dejando a la pelirroja atrás. Casi desplomándose al suelo, más por debilidad producida por la impresión que por los golpes de su caída, Ginny continuó su camino sola, tambaleándose y negándose a creer que Draco… _su _Draco hubiese sido capaz de…

Un recuerdo lejano, dulce, añorado y enterrado con el propósito de no sentir nostalgia, surgió rebelde en su mente, forzándola a reconsiderar la situación.

_Draco y ella, recostados __uno al lado del otro en la pequeña cama de piedra después de haber hecho el amor en su cueva. El chico le relataba, muy ufano, sobre la variedad de encantamientos y hechizos que se podían aprender de los libros prohibidos de la biblioteca de su Mansión._

_-Claro que también te encuentras con cada caso ridículo –había comentado Draco mientras le acariciaba devotamente el cabello. Parecía que nunca se cansaba de hacerlo._

_Adormilada y sintiéndose en paz con el mundo, Ginny había insistido en que le diera un ejemplo de algún hechizo absurdo con el que se hubiese topado alguna vez._

_-Bueno… -Draco frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria. –Recuerdo uno que tiene la cualidad de desacelerar el metabolismo del cuerpo…_

_Ginny resopló. -¿Y eso para qué sirve? Que yo sepa, lo que quiere la gente es que su metabolismo se acelere, no lo contrario._

_-Así es ahora, comadreja –le respondió Draco cariñosamente. –Pero en la Edad Media se les tenía más aprecio a las mujeres que no parecían estar a punto de desfallecer de hambre, como _tú _comprenderás…_

_Ginny, que sabía que era extremadamente delgada pero que no se acomplejaba por ello, le había golpeado un hombro mientras decía: -¡Mira, quién habla! Como si tú no parecieras un palo andando._

_-Jaja, qué graciosa… -se rió sardónico. -El punto es que el hechizo era utilizado para mantenerse con buena figura, especialmente en los tiempos que la comida no era abundante. Lo que lo vuelve patético es, que si se aplicaba con demasiada intensidad, les provocaba desde un leve letargo hasta un estado casi cataléptico al detener las funciones vitales de la persona… Por aquella época hubo un incremento en el número de brujas dormidas que no podían ser despertadas ni con el beso de ningún príncipe muggle. ¿De dónde crees que surgió la historia de Blanca Nieves? –se rió. –Eso de que su madrastra era malvada sólo fue puro cuento. La verdad es que la presumida de Blanca Nieves estaba más bien escuálida y quería ponerse tan buena como la esposa de su padre._

_Cuando dejaron de reírse, Ginny le __había preguntado: -Entonces... ¿puede ser mortal?_

_-No, pero... –Draco se había quedado pensativo durante un momento, y a final agregó: -Quizá en ciertos casos pueda ser de utilidad; ¿no? Parecer muerto cuando en realidad no lo estás._

Boquiabierta, Ginny comprendió. _"Quizá en ciertos casos pueda ser de utilidad"… _Eufórica, aceleró su marcha con rumbo a la refriega. Las lágrimas amenazaban con nublarle la vista, por lo que se talló la cara para limpiársela. _Lo sabía. _A pesar de lo terrible de la situación, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

----------

_¡Lo ha hecho, se ha atrevido! _repetía el cerebro de Harry una y otra vez, tenía la mirada clavada en Hermione, muerto del terror porque no podía asegurar a ciencia cierta si estaba viva o no.

No tenía una maldita idea de lo que ese hechizo oscuro provocaba en sus víctimas, pero viniendo de Malfoy, seguro que no era nada agradable la perspectiva.

Desde el suelo, vio a Snape adelantarse hasta Malfoy a grandes zancadas, de seguro con el afán de felicitarlo e huir con él… Por lo que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el mago de cabellos grasientos tomó al joven rubio del brazo con enorme brutalidad, lo volteóy entonces, le propinó en el rostro un puñetazo tan certero y fuerte que Harry juró le había roto la nariz.

_-_¡COBARDE!. ¡So indigno!-le gritaba el hombre al muchacho, tan fuera de sí que escupía saliva a cada palabra que pronunciaba. -¡No haces honor a tu casta, Draco! _¡ME AVERGUENZO DE TI!_

Cubriéndose la nariz con las manos, Malfoy se tambaleó hacia atrás, danto traspiés y alejándose de Hermione y Snape. Le escurría sangre de la cara, pero no cesó de mirar con rabiosa rebeldía a su ex profesor.

Snape le dio la espalda y levantó su propia varita para finalizar con lo que Malfoy aparentemente no había podido hacer. Acabar con Hermione de una vez.

Harry levantó su mano en un gesto inconsciente y suplicante, y antes que pudiera decir algo, varios rayos de magia alcanzaron a su ex profesor. Con un certero movimiento de varita, Snape se libró de uno, pero los otros le dieron de lleno y cayó abatido de espaldas contra el suelo. Adelantando a la lastimada Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville habían llegado hasta ellos y blandían sus varitas sin atisbo de miedo, dispuestos a salvar la vida de su amiga. Harry creyó que se ahogaría del enorme alivio que experimentó.

Snape se incorporó un poco, agitando la cabeza para quitarse de los ojos la cortina de cabello que le obstruía la visión, y con el rostro contraído en un rictus de helada y enojosa furia, les dio a todos una última mirada de desprecio y acto seguido, desapareció.

Por unos segundos, todo pareció quedarse suspendido en el tiempo. Harry y Hermione sobre el suelo, separados apenas por una decena de metros. Ginny, cojeando y titubeante, llegando junto a Malfoy pero sin atreverse a hablarle o tocarlo. Ron observando a su hermana, olvidando todo lo demás y con la incrédula y angustiada comprensión brillando en su mirada. Neville y Luna de pie aún con sus varitas levantadas y apuntando hacia el lugar donde Snape se encontraba tirado justo antes de desaparecer. Los dos Mortífagos yaciendo despatarrados sobre la tierra.

-¡Atenlos! –exclamó Harry de repente, al notar que ambos ya empezaban a dar signos de estar despertando. Luna y Neville miraron a Harry por un segundo, y al instante parecieron comprender a qué se refería. Hicieron lo que les pidió, encargándose cada uno de un Mortífago y poniendo a buen resguardo sus varitas.

Y de inmediato, la mirada de ambos pasaba alternadamente de Hermione hacia el punto donde Ginny y Malfoy estaban de pie, como no sabiendo cuál de las dos situaciones exigía la más pronta atención. Con sus varitas todavía al ristre, dispuestos a reducir a su compañero de Slytherin a la menor provocación.

Era obvio que Hermione se encontraba mal, pero la tensión que seguía reinando en el aire por culpa de la presencia de Malfoy les impidió a los demás relajarse. Y aunque era verdad que con el rostro bañado en sangre y la varita baja no parecía representar peligro alguno para todos ellos, la situación entre él y los hermanos Weasley parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

A Harry le dolió que Ron tuviera que haberse enterado y de aquella manera, precisamente. Pero en ese justo momento, su prioridad yacía inconsciente a unos metros de él, por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces para arrastrarse a gatas hacia donde Hermione estaba tumbada y aparentemente tan mal, que apenas sí respiraba.

Suplicando por que no fuera demasiado tarde, Harry eliminó angustiosamente la distancia. De reojo, observó que Luna se le emparejaba y ambos llegaron ante su novia al mismo tiempo. Harry abrió la boca, impresionado por la apariencia desvalida y agonizante que la chica presentaba. -¿Hermione? –atinó a susurrar casi sin voz. El miedo le atenazó el corazón y sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas. Jadeó y repitió un poco más alto esa vez: -¿Hermione?

Harry no se enteró en qué momento llevó una mano trémula hasta el brazo de ella y la tocó. Y justo al contacto, Hermione gimió de dolor, ocasionando que Harry retirara su brazo aterrorizado. _¡Tuvo que ser un Cruciatus! _pensó desperado, casi ridículamente esperanzado. Porque, después de todo, la maldición no era mortal si no se había prolongado demasiado, si tomaba a su novia en ese mismo momento y la llevaba ante Madame Pomfrey. La buena mujer hacía milagros, Harry lo sabía bien.

Aterrado, desechó de inmediato los recuerdos de gente incapacitada de por vida como los Longbottom; de casos dónde la maldición afectaba el funcionamiento de órganos internos ocasionando la muerte posterior. No, eso no le pasaría a su Hermione. Ella estaría bien muy pronto.

_Todo estará bien._

-Hermione –susurró de nuevo, agachándose para hablarle más cerca de su oído pero sin atreverse a tocarle ni un pelo. –Soy Harry… Hermione. Todo estará bien,¿me oyes? Te llevaré a la enfermería en un santiamén y entonces…

Se interrumpió cuando la chica empezó a mover los párpados lánguidamente, como si intentara abrirlos. Harry suspiró aliviado, si Hermione lo escuchaba y recuperaba la consciencia, entonces quizá no le habían hecho gran daño y entonces…

_Todo estará bien._

Se aferraba a ese pensamiento como naufrago a la última tabla sana del barco. Todo _tenía _que estar bien, ya era demasiado horror, ya era demasiada muerte y destrucción. No podía perderla, simplemente, _no podía_.

Hermione logró abrir los ojos, y entonces fue cuando Harry supo que no, que nada estaría bien ya más. Abrió la boca con ansiedad y necesidad de gritar de horror, pero no logró que un sonido saliera de ella.

-¡Dioses del Olimpo! –escuchó que Luna decía a sus espaldas. –Merlín, Harry… _sus ojos._

Con la boca aún abierta en un mudo grito, Harry empezó a negar con la cabeza. A punto de volverse loco de la desesperación, la tomó de ambos brazos sin importar el dolor que pareció causarle y entonces, se derrumbó.

-¡No!. ¡HERMIONE, NO!. ¡NONONO, por favor!. ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasa?. ¡MALDICIÓN!. ¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO?

Sus gritos paralizaron el ambiente. Todo se congeló mientras él agitaba frenético a la chica, pidiéndole respuestas que ella no podía dar, suplicando en su mente que lo que estaba viendo fuera sólo un engaño, negándose a creer que había fracasado. Que le había fallado a la persona más importante en su existencia.

Hermione no pudo más y cerró de nuevo sus lastimados ojos. Harry se resistía a siquiera pensar que tal vez hasta estuviese ciega. Porque no era posible que pudiera ver algo a través de ellos, que pudiera usar su anteriormente hermosas pupilas… Era imposible. Los ojos de Hermione lloraban, pero no lágrimas límpidas y saladas. No.

Lloraban sangre. Sangre negra y densa como la oscuridad de la noche.

Gotas de ese líquido tenebroso le escurrieron por las mejillas y Harry se las limpió trastornado, aterrorizado, dejando manchas oscuras en el rostro de la chica. A punto de volverse loco. La abrazó contra él, la apretó lo más que pudo sin hacer caso a sus débiles y apenas audibles gimoteos. Suplicando. -¡No, no, no!. ¡Ella no, maldita sea!. ¡ELLA NO!. ¿Qué le han hecho?

-Es la maldición de la Sangre Sucia.

La voz de Malfoy, agotada y vencida, gangosa por el efecto de la nariz rota, surcó el silencio que se había impuesto sobre ellos. Lentamente, Harry se giró a verlo.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó con una voz tan cargada de furia, que Malfoy dio un paso atrás sólo de oírlo. -¡Haz sido tú el que le hizo esto!. ¿Verdad?

-¡No fue así! –replicó Malfoy indignado, como si supusiera que Harry tendría que haberlo sabido. A todas luces a punto del desfallecimiento y señalando a la Mortífaga desmayada y atada de pies a cabeza que yacía a una corta distancia, murmuró: -Fue Alecto. Granger trató de huir y ella le lanzó la _Espurca Cruor… _La maldición que vuelve la sangre de… -Se interrumpió y frunció el ceño. –Por Merlín... ¿de verdad no saben qué es eso? –preguntó inesperadamente y recuperando un poco de su habitual arrogancia.

Todos lo miraron con intenso enojo: Ginny a unos pasos de él y con su hermano detrás, Neville todavía en guardia con la varita lista y Luna de pie junto a Harry, quien tenía a Hermione aún entre sus brazos. Con una mirada de incredulidad ante el repentino e injustificado despliegue de petulancia de Malfoy.

El muchacho rubio casi se desmayó de la impresión cuando Harry soltó a la desfallecida Hermione, dejándola de nuevo sobre el suelo y en menos de dos pasos, estuvo justo ante él.

Resplandeciendo de rabia y aprovechándose de su momentáneo pasmo, Harry le arrebató la varita, la arrojó a un lado y lo tomó por la túnica con ambas manos, sacudiéndolo tan violentamente que salpicó sangre por doquier. -¡Me vas a decir de UNA JODIDA VEZ qué diablos es _eso_ que le hicieron a Hermione, si no quieres que termine de desbaratar tu lindo y aristocrático cuerpo, incluyéndote el culo, MALFOY!

A sus espaldas, Luna y Neville corrieron a arrodillarse a un lado de Hermione, mirándola ambos con gesto dolido e impotente. Ginny y Ron observaron a Harry, temerosos de que en verdad cumpliera su promesa y _ahora sí, _se decidiera a matar a Malfoy.

Ginny los alcanzó y tomando firmemente a Harry de un brazo, le suplicó: -Harry, espera… -Mirando al chico rubio, quien jadeaba sorprendido por la reacción de Harry, ella le pidió: -¡Dinos, Draco, por favor!. ¿Qué demonios significa esa maldición?

Malfoy miró a la pelirroja y sus facciones se ablandaron por un mísero segundo. Y como si tuviera bastante vergüenza para poderle sostener la mirada, agachó la cara y masculló con voz derrotada: -Significa que ya pueden ir empezando a dar a Granger por muerta. Su sangre se ha convertido en lodo y no existe contrahechizo.

El silencio que azotó a todos en ese momento permitió a Harry darse cuenta de lo fuerte que soplaba el viento, de lo helado que era y del odio que sentía por Malfoy y todos los que se empeñaban en hacerle la vida miserable y destruir y dañar a sus seres queridos.

-Mientes… -le replicó entre dientes. Malfoy levantó el pálido rostro y lo miró a los ojos con su acostumbrado dejo de superioridad. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, Potter. Me temo que no. Y si tú fueras un poco más aplicado y de vez en cuando tomaras un libro, sabrías como yo que esa maldi…

No lo dejó terminar la frase. No necesitó su varita. El agarre firme de Ginny sobre su brazo fue prestamente ignorado y permitiendo que esa _magia _nueva y liberadora que se descargó en cada fibra de su ser lo invadiera, la utilizó. A pesar de saber que Malfoy no había sido el ejecutor, a pesar de haberse enterado que era Mortífago por obligación, a pesar de saber que los culpables eran otros… Se dejó arrastrar por el deleite de tener la fuerza de desahogar su dolor e impotencia.

Y sin pensar en nada más, soltó a Malfoy y con un movimiento de mano, rápido y potente, lo arrojó contra el suelo. Que sufriera al ras de la tierra al igual que Hermione, que se retorciera de dolor como ella… -¡MALDITO SEAS, MALFOY!. ¡Tú y tu sangre podrida!

Y ante el horror y asombro de todos, Malfoy se desplomó de espaldas y en medio de gritos espeluznantes de angustia y sufrimiento, se llevó las manos al pecho mientras su túnica negra se empapaba en tanta sangre que nadie dudó que pronto estaría muerto.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Puedo suponer que algunos de ustedes saben los motivos por los que me he atrasado con mis actualizaciones (lo tengo en mi LJ) pero de cualquier manera les pido un encarecido perdón. _

_Casi estoy segura de que este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que estoy ya empezando con el sig. para tenerlo listo antes de la salida del libro. A propósito de eso, estoy en un equipo de "traducción Inefable" xD (sabrán lo que significa, jeje) Por si a alguien le interesa, cuando la tengamos lista voy a colocar en mi LJ el link al archivo. _

_Tengo que agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un comentario durante estos meses, pero hay varias de ellas las cuales les debo muchísimo más que un review. También espero me sepan disculpar el que no les responda de uno en uno, pero de verdad que en este momento no puedo. Sólo les puedo asegurar que todos y cada uno de los reviews llegaron en un momento justo y que todos son alimento a mi alma. Muchas gracias.  
_

_Draco y Ginny le agradecen a **Allalabeth **porque les dio voz y voto en este capítulo y porque, gracias a ella, lograron mantener su esencia. Harry también se une a ese último agradecimiento, y manda a decirle que le conmueve la confianza que le demuestra en su siempre inquebrantable bondad Gryffindor. Y Julie le agradece, dicho sea de paso, que haya sido beta, consejera y crítica sin igual de este capítulo. Merlín bendito... ¿qué haría yo sin ella?_


	36. Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio

**  
**

**Capítulo 36**

**Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio**

**----------oOo----------**

_Si anuncias algún giro en nuestra suerte,_

_Si nos traes un poco de compasión…_

_Gracias, unicornio._

Roger Zelazny, _"El Signo del Unicornio"_

**----------oOo----------**

La cabaña de Hagrid estaba a punto de terminar de consumirse por el fuego y la fluctuante luz producida por el incendio comenzó a menguar velozmente. Pero para Harry, el infierno apenas empezaba a desatarse en la creciente oscuridad.

Eso que Harry había sentido al momento de dar rienda suelta a su magia y permitirse _estrangular_ con ella a Malfoy, no tenía punto de comparación a nada que hubiese experimentado antes. A nada.

Había sido _placentero_ hasta cierto punto; _reconfortante_. Un regocijo tal vez parecido al que sentía cuando, en la privacidad de su alacena bajo las escaleras siendo un niño, decía una y otra vez con voz cantarina pero lo suficientemente baja: _"gordo, feo, tonto" _en las noches solitarias que sucedían a una golpiza de su primo. Era su secreta e inofensiva venganza.

Por lo regular Harry no era vengativo ni rencoroso. No estaba en su naturaleza, y menos cuando las afrentas habían sido contra él. Una cosa muy diferente era cuando dañaban a sus seres queridos. Justo después de la muerte de Sirius, había intentado lanzarle el _Cruciatus_ a Bellatrix sin conseguirlo. Su rencor no bastó para desearle tanto dolor ni siquiera a su peor enemiga, la que había asesinado a su padrino.

Pero ahora y en ese momento, el corazón de Harry no pudo perdonar ni sentir compasión. Ya no más. No por Malfoy.

Bastó desearlo. Fue suficiente con querer hacer daño. Recordar aquellas heridas apenas cicatrizadas en el torso de Malfoy, ésas que él mismo le había hecho con el maldito hechizo de magia negra inventado por Snape. _El Sectumsempra. _Un golpe al aire con su mano y la magia arrojó al joven rubio al suelo. _Se sentía tan bien, magia cosquilleando por sus nervios. Una magia diferente a la de siempre: intempestiva, emocionante… adictiva._

Abrir y cerrar los dedos y las heridas empezaron a sangrar otra vez. _Una sonrisa sádica, placer en su dolor. _Los gritos del chico dominando el ambiente, su sangre saliendo de nuevo, perdiéndose… vital líquido derramado cayendo por sus ropas a la fría tierra del jardín de Hogwarts. _¡Ahí tienes, bastardo! Ahora, dime. ¿De qué te sirve ser sangre limpia?. ¡Contesta!. ¿DE QUÉ?_

_Igual se derrama… Igual morirás._

Se quedó de pie observando su obra, olvidándose de Hermione tirada y agonizante a sus espaldas. En trance maquiavélico no se dio cuenta que Ginny lo empujaba, que le gritaba cosas que no tenían sentido, que parecía no escuchar. Él ni siquiera la miraba. Entonces, la chica pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el rubio sangrante y Harry la observó como si fuera un espectador ausente de una película de terror mientras ella abría la túnica de Malfoy e intentaba, desesperada, presionar la larga herida de su pecho con ambas manos. La sangre salía sin control.

El éxtasis embriagador que sintió al principio empezó a desvanecerse paulatinamente y fue consciente de que Ron se paraba a lado suyo. Su amigo le estaba diciendo algo y Harry lo miró. Los ojos de Ron eran de espanto, el rictus de su boca reflejaba su angustia y fue entonces cuando Harry lo comprendió.

Se había dejado dominar por magia oscura. Por el rescoldo de la esencia de Voldemort que sin proponérselo había dejado en él.

Y de la misma manera que la resaca te golpea al día siguiente de la noche de embriaguez, el sentido común y el remordimiento lo atropellaron cortándole el aliento y congelándole la sangre en las venas.

_Merlín… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

----------

Pudiera ser que los ojos ya no le respondieran. Pudiera ser que sus músculos tenían ya un daño tan profundo que no la obedecieran, pero lo cierto es que lo que le estaba sucediendo no era lo que se suponía debía ser. Si la maldición _Espurca Cruor _hubiera continuado con su cauce normal, a esas alturas ya debería estar muerta.

Pero aunque no era así, Hermione no deseaba permitirse falsas esperanzas. Sabía muy bien que el menoscabo en su cuerpo causado por la maldición era irreversible, que no había modo conocido para detener el proceso. Sin embargo, no le cabía duda que algo lo estaba _pausando_, por decirlo de alguna manera. _Conteniendo. _Brindándole a ella un confort en medio de tanto dolor.

Porque ahora le dolía menos, sin duda. Mucho menos, ya no tenía parangón a lo que había padecido con anterioridad. Y le quedaba perfectamente claro que había sido a partir de aquel desconocido hechizo que _oh-Merlín-bendito_ Malfoy había ejecutado sobre ella. Se había encontrado ya demasiado mal como para poner atención al sortilegio pronunciado por su compañero de colegio, pero lo salido de su varita no había sido ningún rayo verde. No había sido la maldición mortal.

Por milésimas de segundo una horrorizada Hermione había esperado que es encantamiento le produjera más dolor, pero fue todo lo contrario. Y ahora que el deterioro de su cuerpo se había _interrumpido_, su sentido del oído se había agudizado. De igual manera, la ausencia de dolor le permitía pensar con más claridad y se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor era un caos sin igual.

Había escuchado a Harry discutir con Malfoy, y después gritos de todo el mundo. Pero sobre los demás, los de padecimiento del chico rubio. Y Hermione _supo. _Y Hermione _sufrió. _Por el dolor de Malfoy, por la angustia de todos sus amigos, porque no deseaba por ningún motivo que Harry cargara en su conciencia el peso de un asesinato por vengarla a ella.

Porque, por más que intentaba, no salía sonido alguno de su garganta, porque ansiaba decirle a Harry tantas cosas…

_Él no tuvo la culpa. De hecho, mira… me ayudó a sentir menos dolor. Perdónalo, por favor, recuerda que Ginny lo quiere. Y él a ella... ¿no lo ves? Tal vez ellos al final sí podrán estar juntos. Qué bueno sería; ¿no?_

_Y yo quiero que seas feliz, Harry. Sé fuerte. Cumple tu cometido y siempre sé tu mismo, porque eres el ser más maravilloso del universo. Y cuando tu viaje aquí llegue a su fin, yo te estaré esperando. Te amo. Desde siempre y para la eternidad._

-¿Dijiste algo, Hermione?

----------

-¡Por Merlín, Draco! _No_. Harry, no. ¿Pero, por qué? _¿Por qué a él?_ Harry, _por favor… te lo suplico._

La retahíla de lamentos de Ginny no tenía fin y era lo único que Harry escuchaba. La escena ante sus ojos era de una crudeza tal, que hasta Ron, con lo mucho que siempre hubiera odiado a Malfoy, parecía a punto de llorar. Conmovía. Ginny y Malfoy _conmovían._

Harry se vio a él mismo en ella. Ginny sobre Malfoy, cubriéndole inútilmente la herida para que no sangrara más. _Harry limpiando las lágrimas negras de la carita de Hermione. _Ginny gimoteando y suplicando su ayuda. _Harry preguntándose una y otra vez "¿Por qué?. ¿Qué le han hecho?. ¿Por qué a ella?"_

Ron miraba alternadamente a su hermana junto a Malfoy y luego a su amigo, quien seguía congelado como estatua. Se atrevió a cuestionarle con la voz más débil que le hubiera escuchado nunca: -Harry... ¿qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste a Malfoy? –Lo miraba de arriba abajo con incredulidad. -Si ni siquiera traes tu varita…

Como despertando _–o mejor dicho, como deseando despertar- _de una pesadilla, Harry se giró a encarar a su pelirrojo amigo. –Mi varita, Ron –le pidió con voz ausente. Fría y hueca. _Desconocida_.

Ron tardó un par de segundos en entender, pero al hacerlo de inmediato convocó la varita de su compañero. Se la entregó no sin un dejo de desconfianza en los ojos, como si temiera que _ahora_ que ya tenía con qué, le diera el tiro de gracia a Malfoy. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan desesperada, Harry de buena gana se hubiese burlado de Ron hasta el cansancio por el hecho que estuviese preocupado por la suerte de Malfoy. Y más después de enterarse que entre él y su hermana, existía _un tipo de relación._

Le echó un vistazo a su querida varita. Nervioso, la paseó entre sus dedos temblorosos, de una mano a otra… pero por más que pensaba no podía recordar las palabras pronunciadas por Snape cuando se encargó de cerrar esas malignas heridas en el cuerpo de Malfoy, la ocasión que Harry se las hizo por primera vez. El pánico que sintió cuando la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer y la inminencia de convertirse en asesino fueron claro en su mente, lo había dejado sin aire. Confundido y agotado.

-¡Harry, Ron! –escuchó que Neville gritaba. -¡No perdamos más tiempo, hay que llevarlos a la enfermería!

Ron asintió frenético, dando dos pasos hacia Malfoy y Ginny. –Ustedes encárguense de Hermione, yo haré el trabajo sucio. Quítate de en medio, Ginny… -le dijo con tono mordaz a su hermana. –Voy a llevarme al hurón.

Harry se dio cuenta que Malfoy ya no se quejaba, que parecía ya haber perdido el sentido. Que Ginny murmuraba un interminable: _"se muere, se muere, por favor, Harry haz algo, Ron, se muere…"_

Y Harry no cesaba, a su vez, de repetirse una y otra vez. _"¿Qué he hecho?"_

Ron intentó levantar a Malfoy con un _Mobilicorpus, _pero la posición vertical empeoraba su hemorragia, así que en medio del llanto histérico de su hermana, volvió a depositarlo en el suelo. Y entonces, lo imposible sucedió. Ver para creer. Si se lo hubiesen contado a Harry, hubiera mandado a tal persona a San Mungo al creer que estaba loca.

Ron se agachó y, aprisa pero con cuidado, pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de Malfoy. Y entonces, el robusto pelirrojo se incorporó con el cuerpo laxo y sangrante de su eterno Némesis cargando.

Todos los miraron asombrados. Ron, con el gesto impasible, comenzó a caminar con el peso muerto de su odiado rival en brazos con rumbo al castillo. Sollozando y brindándole a Harry una última y dolorida mirada, Ginny lo siguió muy de cerca. Harry se sintió tan avergonzado con el ejemplo de su amigo que deseó ser él el condenado a muerte y no volver a mirar a nadie a los ojos nunca más.

Alguien le jaló la tela de la manga, sobresaltándolo. –Harry… -La suave y siempre tranquila voz de Luna llamó su atención. Derrotado, agotado e incapaz de pensar en nada más, Harry giró el cuerpo en dirección de su amiga y de donde él sabía, Hermione estaba desfallecida. –Harry -repitió Luna, -Hermione tiene algo para ti.

Harry sintió que los ojos se le abrían como platos. -¿Qué? –preguntó en un asombrado grito, sintiendo su moribunda esperanza fortalecerse. -¿Puede hablar?. ¿La has escuchado decir algo?

Torciendo su boquita en un gesto que decía "bueno, no exactamente", la chica le respondió: -La escuché, aunque no precisamente porque pueda hablar. Pero me pareció_sentir _sus palabras como susurros junto a mis oídos y al no entender lo que decía, le pregunté. -Hizo una breve pausa mientras estudiaba a Harry a los ojos. El muchacho la miró expectante y luego volteó hacia Hermione sin saber a ciencia cierta qué creer con todo aquello. –Y espero que no vayas a pensar que estoy loca, pero _alguien _dentro de mi cabeza, que por cierto tengo escuchándolo desde hace un par de horas, me dijo que le revisara el bolsillo de la túnica.

Su extraña declaración provocó que todos se petrificaran. Hasta Ginny y Ron, con Malfoy a cuestas, detuvieron su marcha abruptamente. -¿Qué _quién _te dijo, _qué_? –preguntó ansiosamente Ron.

–Pues no sé cómo se llama porque no se ha presentado por su nombre, sólo apareció y ya. Lo escucho dentro de mí desde que Ron me dio a beber aquella poción. –Se giró hacia su novio, quien cargando a Malfoy, la miraba atónito. -La dorada... ¿recuerdas, Ron?

-¿La _Felix Felicis? _–preguntó Harry ansioso.

-Sí, esa –contestó Luna, levantando una mano y ofreciéndole a Harry un pergamino doblado. -Esa impertinente voz me aseguró que era bueno que te entregara esto a ti –mencionó Luna como si fuera lo más natural del mundo escuchar cosas dentro de la cabeza que te dijeran cómo actuar.

Harry tomó aquel papel envejecido y lo desdobló. Como la oscuridad no le permitía apreciar nada, levantó la varita y rogando que fuera algo que sirviera para salvar al menos una de ésas vidas que se extinguían ante sus ojos y por culpa suya, murmuró: -_Lumos._

Bajo la luz de su varita, Harry reconoció de inmediato aquel texto. Era la hoja de un viejo libro hace mucho tiempo leído en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. _El de los Unicornios. _Con el corazón latiéndole a mil pulsaciones por minuto, leyó rápidamente en busca de una solución, porque si la voz de _Felix _que aparentemente Luna todavía escuchaba _había creído _que era de buena fortuna leer eso, tenía que ser algo que ayudara…

_"… se puede obtener del animal un trozo de cuerno, el cual tiene múltiples funciones mágicas. Es de tal dureza que puede atravesar cualquier materia, es de tal pureza que al instante purifica cualquier agua envenenada o contaminada. También sirve para curar y cerrar todo tipo de heridas, al cubrir éstas con el cuerno pulverizado."_

No pudo dar crédito a lo que leía. Se interrumpió ahí y lo repasó en voz alta, como para confirmar que era cierto. –_Para curar y cerrar todo tipo de heridas, al cubrir éstas con el cuerno pulverizado._

-¿El cuerno pulverizado? –preguntó Ron. Había sonado tan cercano a Harry que éste se sobresaltó. Justo detrás de él y con el chico rubio en brazos, Ron se arrodilló sobre el suelo, visiblemente cansado de cargar ya con aquel peso. Colocó a Malfoy en el suelo cerca de dónde estaba la misma Hermione. -¿Se refiere al cuerno de unicornio? –dijo levantando el rostro hacia Harry y Luna.

–Cura todo tipo de heridas –dijo Harry en voz alta, asintiendo con energía y cada vez más emocionado. Si aquello era verdad, entonces no sería necesario conocer el contrahechizo del _Sectumsempra _para aliviar a Malfoy –_Todo tipo_, el libro lo dice claramente. No importa que hayan sido hechas con magia… -Iba a completar con la palabra "oscura" pero no se atrevió. Le pareció que todo lo ocurrido era ya demasiado como para también soltar la confesión ante sus amigos de que lo que había sucedido había sido un despliegue de magia de odio, de magia negra. De un Harry tan lleno de rencor.

Harry miró a Ron a los ojos, notando en ellos la preocupación por él. Por que no era que la vida de Malfoy le importara tanto, sino que sabía que sí moría, Harry sería acusado de asesinato y entonces… Harry apartó la mirada de su amigo, no soportaba la visión de sus ropas completamente rojas por la sangre de Malfoy.

Harry notó entonces la respiración cada vez más débil de Malfoy, a Ginny, arrodillada a su lado, sollozando quedamente mientras intentaba abrigarlo con su propia túnica, Neville permanecía fielmente junto a Hermione, acariciándole el pelo en un mudo gesto de consuelo. Luna frente a él, cruzada de brazos y casi con apariencia de estarse aburriendo.

-Y… -empezó Harry dirigiéndose a Luna, -¿Esa voz no te dijo nada más?. ¿De alguna manera de curar a Hermione?

Con expresión triste, la chica rubia negó con la cabeza. –No, Harry. Sólo eso.

Y eso era. _El cuerno pulverizado. _Así de fácil, así de increíble. Con eso podría aliviar a Malfoy y librarse del castigo que le esperaría por asesinarlo. Del remordimiento del alma por haberlo hecho a sabiendas que él no había sido el verdugo de Hermione. Pero… ¿Y ella? La miró de nuevo. En realidad, los observó a ambos, porque estando recostados el uno junto al otro, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

La respiración de Hermione era pausada y sorprendentemente su semblante estaba tranquilo. Casi parecía sólo como si durmiera. En cambio, Malfoy tenía sus aspiraciones cada vez más irregulares y el gesto contraído de dolor, además que la hemorragia, maldita sea, no parecía detenerse nunca. Moriría desangrado en cuestión de minutos, pensó Harry horrorizado.

No viendo más camino a seguir que ése y aún teniendo la opción de no hacerlo y dejar morir a Malfoy como había sido su deseo inicial, Harry elevó su varita lo más alto que pudo sobre su cabeza y en dirección al castillo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, concentrándose en la ventana de su habitación. Respiró profundamente, intentado sacar todo rencor de su alma y llenándose de ése sentimiento que sabía, necesitaba para reutilizar su verdadera magia: el perdón.

Exhaló y con todas sus fuerzas, gritó: -_¡Accio polvo de cuerno de unicornio!_

Mantuvo su mano al aire, imaginándose el cristal roto de la ventana de la Torre Gryffindor, el recipiente con el plateado polvo viajando hasta él, hasta su mano, hasta sus amigos. Sin perder la calma, sintiendo los segundos pasar… Dos, tres… nada. Cerró más apretadamente los ojos, rogando. Intentando dejar fluir su magia.

-¡Ah! –escuchó que alguien gemía de asombro. No pudo evitarlo y permitió que por primera vez en horas, una sonrisa asomara a su cara. El recipiente conocido y añorado con el bendito polvo, a sus manos prestamente llegó.

Abrió los ojos apretándolo en su puño cerrado. -¡Lo tengo! -En menos de dos pasos, estuvo frente a los dos muchachos agonizantes. Dándole una muda y angustiosa mirada a Hermione y haciéndole un silencioso juramento de que también para ella buscaría una solución, se agachó frente a Malfoy al tiempo que destapaba la botellita. –Destápale la herida, Ginny.

Su amiga pelirroja estaba boquiabierta desde hacía rato. Parecía mirar a Harry, a Ron y a Luna como si todos se hubieran vuelto locos de repente y en vez de apresurarse a llevar a los dos jóvenes heridos a la enfermería estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo haciéndole caso a voces internas y leyendo hojas desprendidas de libros antiguos. Harry supo que para ella sería más difícil de creer que cuando tomas la _Felix Felicis_ escuchas una voz que te dice qué hacerpues ella nunca lo había hecho.

Pero tal vez decidiría que no se perdía nada con probar, y después de mirar a Harry con los ojos entornados y de limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara, le masculló al tiempo que descubría el torso del sangrante Malfoy: -Más te vale que no le hagas más daño, Harry… porque si no, te juro que yo…

-Relájate, Ginny –le pidió Ron agachándose a su lado. –Te aseguro que ese _Felix _sabe lo que dice… no por nada Luna y yo estamos a salvo después de haber peleado entre Mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix.

Sin decir nada más, Harry le echó una última ojeada al polvo restante en el recipiente y rogando porque fuera suficiente, hizo un cálculo mental y con las manos trémulas, tomó su propia túnica y con más brusquedad de la que tal vez era necesaria, la pasó rápidamente sobre el torso cubierto de sangre del muchacho de Slytherin.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de dolor y gimió apenas audiblemente. -¡Harry, cuidado! –le gritó Ginny, furiosa. Harry los ignoró a ambos, y habiendo limpiado un poco la herida para descubrir su ubicación exacta, empezó a esparcir el plateado polvo por encima de ésta. Las preciadas partículas parecían lluvia de estrellas aún en esa oscuridad.

Y ante la mirada expectante de todos, el mágico polvo pareció ser absorbido por la piel del muchacho y unos segundos después, su herida cicatrizó con rapidez pasmosa. Harry se permitió un jadeo de asombrado alivio mientras que una llorosa Ginny se iba encima de Malfoy para abrazarlo ante la mirada furibunda de su hermano.

-Por Merlín, qué asombroso… -murmuró Neville con la mirada fija en el anteriormente tajado pecho de Malfoy.

Tímidamente, como si se sintiera indigno de tocarlo y arrepentido por haberse dejado arrastrar por el placer de vengarse, Harry estiró la mano que sostenía la varita hacia la ropa de Malfoy. –_Tergeo –_susurró una y otra vez, dirigiendo el hechizo para absorber líquidos también hacia Ginny y hacia Ron. Al final y ante la todavía desconfiada mirada de Ginny, la apuntó hacia la cara de Malfoy y dijo: -_Episkey_… es para curar su nariz –les explicó a todos con voz ahogada.

-Gracias… Harry –masculló Ginny de nuevo a punto de las lágrimas, sosteniendo a un todavía inconciente Malfoy apretadamente entre sus brazos. Pero a pesar de no haber despertado todavía, el rubio ya respiraba con regularidad y tenía mucho mejor aspecto que un momento antes.

Pero esa había sido una victoria hueca para todos, incluyendo a Ginny. Viendo al caso más urgente de los dos fuera de peligro, la mirada del desolado grupo se concentró en su amiga caída. En la chica castaña que estaba muriendo ante sus ojos sin que ninguno supiera qué hacer para evitarlo.

-¿La llevamos con Madame Pomfrey? –sugirió la apagada voz de Neville. Pero si lo dicho por Malfoy era cierto, sabían todos muy bien que no había nada que la talentosa mujer pudiera hacer para sanar a Hermione ya.

Pero Harry no podía darse por vencido, no mientras Hermione aún respirara y pareciera tener las fuerzas para luchar por su vida a pesar de su daño interno. Si ella estaba plantándole batalla a la muerte; ¿Cómo Harry no iba a apoyarla en el intento? –Por supuesto –le respondió a Neville con la energía renovada a pesar de la cara de abrumado pesimismo que habían puesto todos. –Yo la cargaré hasta allá y ustedes me cubren por si todavía hay algún Mortífago suelto… -Miró hacia Malfoy con culpabilidad antes de agregar: -Supongo que Ron todavía tendrá que llevarse a Malfoy en brazos.

Todos sus amigos asintieron aún con el gesto embargado con la derrota y, tragando saliva pesadamente, Harry se agachó sobre Hermione y procedió a envolver su laxo cuerpo entre sus brazos con muchísimo más cuidado que la vez anterior. En cambio, Ron cargó con presteza a Malfoy y entonces, él y Ginny se adelantaron con el chico Slytherin hacia el castillo, dejando a los demás atrás.

-¡Dense prisa, por favor! –fue el último grito que Ron les dio antes de perderse entre los árboles.

Al agarre de Harry, Hermione emitió un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y cerró más apretadamente los ojos. A Harry le tembló la mandíbula de la impotencia, y sin atinar a hacer algo para aliviar su evidente dolor y sufrimiento, sólo cerró sus dedos sobre la ropa de su novia. Fuerte, estrujando la tela, sintiendo la frialdad que su cuerpo antes tibio irradiaba, observando como la vida la abandonaba sin que él pudiera hacer _nada _para ayudarla.

Trabajosamente se puso de pie con Hermione cargando, el movimiento brusco provocó que la cabeza de la chica cayera hacia atrás haciéndola entreabrir los labios. -_… Harry…_

El muchacho apenas había dado un paso hacia el castillo cuando su nombre susurrado por ella lo detuvo, petrificándolo en el sitio. La apretó contra de sí, intentándole dar un último confort, un último calor, _un último consuelo… _-No te preocupes Hermione, verás que todo sale bien –le mintió con voz quebrada y con la mirada clavada en su ceño arrugado por el dolor. –Malfoy nos ha dicho qué fue lo que te… -se interrumpió, la voz le temblaba sin control. –_Él _ya está bien, y pronto tú también… _Oh, Hermione… _-Completamente derrotado y a punto del desfallecimiento, Harry enterró su rostro contra el pecho de la agonizante chica, derrumbándose ante la inminencia de lo que más temía y sabiendo que había fallado estrepitosamente en cumplir _la única promesa _que le había hecho a ella. –Perdóname, por favor –mascullaba con voz ahogada, intentando reprimir los sollozos. –No estuve aquí para cuidarte… ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto!

Sin poder resistirlo más, cayó de nuevo de rodillas sobre el suelo, aferrándose al último soplo de vida que quedaba en la chica, desnudando su corazón y su alma ante el sentimiento de culpa, deseando tener el poder de cambiar su vida por la suya, de poder regresar el pasado como cuando salvaron a Sirius, anhelando morirse junto con ella… porque _no había manera_, no la había… Jamás habría modo de que Harry pudiera encontrar otra mujer como ella.

_Te amo, te amo... ¡te amo! _Le repitió una y otra vez, no preocupándose ya por contener las lágrimas, sabiendo que no tenía caso llevarla a la enfermería… no iba a permitir que muriera sobre una helada e impersonal cama de la enfermería, no. Si Hermione iba a despedirse de él esa noche, entonces sería entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor, su amor y con el bello rostro cubierto de desesperados besos…

_Esperanza, Harry, que todavía respiro. _Pareció decirle ella cuando una oleada de paz envolvió a Harry, cubriéndolo desde la cabeza hasta sus rodillas sobre la tierra, como agua fresca de llovizna en una tarde abochornada…

Sintiéndose inexplicablemente consolado y en cierta forma hasta feliz, Harry se dejó invadir por aquella reconfortante sensación que literalmente lo estaba penetrando, desde afuera hacia cada célula de su cuerpo de la misma forma que el cuerpo recibe el calor proveniente de una fogata o del abrazo del ser amado. Tan embargado que apenas sí se dio cuenta cuando Luna y Neville hicieron diferentes exclamaciones de asombro justo a su lado… Después de tanto terror, angustia y sufrimiento de las últimas horas, aquello era un bálsamo celestial e infinito…

-¡Harry, Harry!. ¡HARRY! –gritaba Neville cada vez más fuerte, sacándolo con enorme pesar del pequeño cielo en que se había sumergido. -¡Por Merlín, Harry!. ¡CUIDADO!

Harry abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para agacharse y evitar la estocada de… _¡Dioses!. ¿Qué es eso?_ Tuvo que inclinarse tanto que de nuevo el cuerpo de Hermione quedó al ras del suelo y cuando el muchacho levantó la cabeza para descubrir qué era lo que lo había atacado, se quedó deslumbrado.

Era un unicornio.

El animal refulgía luz azul, como si estuviese reflejando la luminosidad de la luna pero de manera amplificada. Sus ojos, los cuales Harry apenas se daba cuenta eran de un azul oscuro que no había visto jamás, resplandecían rabia y descontento… _Dolor. _La mágica criatura observó a Harry por un segundo antes de resoplar por sus fosas nasales, inclinar la cabeza con su enorme cuerno brillando amenazante y cargar de nuevo contra de los jóvenes postrados.

Un rápido vistazo a su cuerno y Harry lo supo. De la misma manera en que lo había visto en su sueño, supo por la manera roma y no filosa en que terminaba su asta, que _ése_ era _él_, el unicornio que Hermione había atraído en el claro del bosque aquella lejana mañana de noviembre.

_"Enamorado de la doncella, puede volverse su amigo y tener encuentros con ella si ésta los busca… Él la defenderá de otros animales e incluso de los hombres, al grado de poder maldecir a aquel que se atreva a mancillar la pureza de su dama."_

Recordando esas palabras leídas en el libro, Harry se imaginó que, de alguna manera, el unicornio había acudido al llamado de auxilio que Hermione había emitido antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia, y que, seguramente, no estaría muy contento con el desempeño de Harry.

-Si yo fuera tú, mejor me quitaba, Harry… -alcanzó a escuchar la cantarina voz de Luna que decía a sus espaldas. Harry sabía que el cuerno del animal no era un arma a despreciar… -Quiere que te alejes de Hermione.

Y apenas a tiempo, Harry dejó a la chica otra vez sobre el suelo y brincó hacia atrás, apartándose un par de metros y evitando por los pelos que el unicornio le clavara el cuerno. Y tal como Luna le había advertido, Harry se percató que la intención de la criatura no era la de atacarlo, sino de conseguir acercarse a Hermione… por un instante, el chico temió por la seguridad de su novia, pero ese temor fue prontamente desechado de su corazón: no tenía porqué tener miedo, el animal era de Hermione aunque ni ella ni el unicornio lo quisieran así. En el momento de su primer encuentro, se había creado entre ellos un vínculo eterno.

Harry sintió a su par de amigos caminar hasta él y colarse cada uno a su lado en gesto defensor, ambos con la varita en alto. -¡No! Esperen... –exclamó. –No creo que vaya a atacarnos, y menos a Hermione –explicó no muy convencido y rogando internamente por tener razón.

Y entonces fue que él, Luna y Neville fueron testigos, maravillados y horrorizados a partes iguales, de la curación de Hermione.

El unicornio, después de cerciorarse que los chicos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para representar un estorbo entre él y la chica, giró su cabeza hacia ella, bajándola para ver y oler a su amiga. Harry no estaba seguro, pero casi podía jurar que el semblante del animal cambió, que sus ojos antes destellantes de furia, ahora lucían apagados e incuso tristes. El pecho de Harry casi reventaba de lo fuerte que le palpitaba el corazón. Emocionado, expectante… con la esperanza renaciendo en él después de tantos minutos eternos y agobiantes. _Merlín santo... ¿será posible que pueda hacer algo por salvarla…?_

Después de todo, Harry ahora sabía (y con justa razón, porque los últimos meses no había hecho otra cosa que leer cualquier dato sobre unicornios que cayera en sus manos) que poseían una enorme magia, la cual usaban a voluntad y antojo. Y entonces, pudiera ser que si de verdad, el unicornio sentía algo por la chica, cabía la posibilidad de que…

Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de terror cuando el animal utilizó su cuerno para rasgar la ropa de Hermione. A su lado, Neville no se privó de soltar un angustiado grito, a diferencia de Luna, quien sólo miraba en silencio. -¡Merlín! –gimoteaba Neville, cada vez más asustado, -¡Harry, mira lo que hace!. ¿Lo atacamos? –preguntó al tiempo que volvía a colorar su varita en guardia.

-¡No! –pidió Harry al tiempo que con una mano obligaba a su amigo a bajar su mágico instrumento. –Espera… confiemos en que el unicornio sepa lo que está haciendo. –Y agregó en voz baja, casi pensando para él mismo: -Después de todo y de lo que nos dijo Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey no iba a poder hacer nada y tal vez… sólo tal vez, el unicornio sí.

Expectantes y conteniendo la respiración, los tres chicos miraron al unicornio rasgar con infinito cuidado, una a una las prendas que cubrían el torso de Hermione: su túnica, su blusa… finalmente, su sostén. Y entonces, el unicornio cortó limpiamente, como bisturí de cirujano, la piel del tórax de Hermione, de tal forma que la sangre empezó a salir y dejándole una herida en medio de su pecho.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y levantó la varita hacia el animal. Pero… no pudo pensar en ningún hechizo que arrojarle, sus ojos no lo veían, estaban fijos en Hermione.

Pudiera ser que el horror de mirar el aspecto de la sangre de su amiga fuera lo que los contuvo de lanzarle hechizos al unicornio. Merlín, eso no era normal. Por supuesto que no. Era sangre de lodo, se recordó Harry, que tan rápido como había sentido la ilusión de que tal vez Hermione se salvaría, así de golpe vio todas sus esperanzas completamente frustradas: no era posible que existiera magia alguna que pudiera reparar eso.

El unicornio, igual que ellos, pareció paralizarse por unos instantes ante el espectáculo que aquella sangre maligna ofrecía, ante ese derramamiento lento y espeso de daño ocasionado por magia oscura. Pero entonces, ante los jadeos de asombro de los chicos que lo observaban, el unicornio introdujo su cuerno dentro de la herida que él mismo le había ocasionado a la chica… metió su mágica asta en ella, no muy profundo como para hacerle daño, pero sí lo suficiente como para sumergirlo dentro de su sangre.

Destellos de luz azul y ante los ojos incrédulos de todos, la sangre de la chica volvió a ser normal: roja, líquida… vital.

Retirándose un paso de Hermione, el unicornio levantó su cabeza con el cuerno sorprendentemente limpio y se giró hasta clavar su mirada en Harry. Lo miró penetrantemente, como esperando algo… Harry miraba alternadamente entre él y Hermione, notando preocupado que, a pesar de ser la sangre de la chica otra vez normal, la herida que el animal le había causado no se cerraba y no dejaba de sangrar. Y el unicornio seguía mirándolo con insistencia, como si estuviera esperando algo de Harry, quien atónito no atinaba a pensar qué…

-Por supuesto… -escuchó la soñadora voz de Luna susurrar a su lado. Harry la miró de reojo y notó que tenía en su mano la arrugada hoja de libro que Hermione había llevado consigo. –Aquí dice la sola inmersión del cuerno del unicornio basta para purificar el agua… ¡Lo mismo debe ser con cualquier líquido, incluyendo la sangre! Vaya…

-Pe-pero… -tartamudeó Neville, quien estaba blanco como la cera y parecía a punto de desvanecerse del terror. -¡No la ha terminado de sanar?. ¿Cómo cerraremos su herida si Harry ya usó todo el polvo de cuerno que le quedaba en curar a Malfoy?

-Obteniendo más materia prima de la fuente misma –subrayó Harry de pronto, iluminado al fin por la respuesta y comprendiendo lo que el unicornio le estaba pidiendo en muda indicación.

Dio un paso adelante, cauteloso, esperando la reacción del animal y levantando un poco la mano donde llevaba la varita. El unicornio no lucía amenazante ya, de hecho, inclinó más la cabeza en un gesto sumiso ante el chico. Entonces Harry supo que no estaba equivocado y qué lo que él estaba imaginando era exactamente lo que el unicornio le suplicaba hiciese: usar su magia de mago para pulverizar más cuerno y cerrar la herida de la chica de la cual, ambos estaban enamorados.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de tener que compartir el corazón de la chica con un unicornio, y envalentonado ante la determinación de saber por fin exactamente qué hacer para ayudarla, apuntó hacia el cuerno del ahora dócil animal y susurró, tan feliz que casi podía llorar: -_¡Cornus Scindere!_

Un pequeño y plateado pedazo de aquella increíble sustancia cayó, la mano de Harry, aún sosteniendo la varita, lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. El animal bufó y resopló con agradecimiento antes de retirarse lentamente del camino que separaba a Harry de Hermione. Sin perder más tiempo y notando como la ahora escarlata sangre de la chica le escurría por su herida, Harry se dejó caer junto a ella y colocando la mano izquierda con el pedacito de cuerno justo encima de su tórax, le apuntó con la varita y conjuró el encantamiento que en polvo lo convirtió.

–_Pulveris_ –y cayendo éste como brillante lluvia de estrellas sobre la hemorragia, al instante la herida cicatrizó.

El galope provocado por el unicornio al salir de ahí a toda velocidad, pareció devolver a los tres chicos a la realidad… Neville se desplomó de rodillas sobre el suelo, jadeando y agradeciéndole a todos los Dioses que había escuchado nombrarle a su abuela mientras que Luna sólo sonreía y se guardaba la apergaminada hoja en un bolsillo de su túnica.

-Misión cumplida –dijo la chica rubia acercándose a Harry y posando una mano sobre su hombro. Harry, que no despegaba la mirada de Hermione, maravillado ante la manera en que su rostro adquiría de nuevo color, sintió unas lágrimas tibias deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba a Luna indicarle: -Imagino que Hermione debe estar harta de estar tirada en el suelo, Harry. ¿Te parece bien que la llevemos a la enfermería?

----------

Por supuesto que no todo fue alegría a pesar de lo recién ocurrido. El la enfermería se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que a Billy lo había atacado Greyback, ocasionándole una terrible herida en la cara que Madame Pomfrey aseguraba no sanaría con facilidad. Ginny y Ron ya habían puesto a los demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix que se encontraban ahí sobre lo acontecido en los límites de Hogwarts, por lo que todos estaban boquiabiertos y asombrados de que el antes considerado fiel Snape, hubiese estado realmente confabulado con Malfoy para dejar entrar a los Mortífagos al castillo y que hubiera tratado de obligar al muchacho a asesinar a Hermione.

Hecha un mar de lágrimas, Ginny les había narrado a todos que matar a la chica era una misión que el mismo Voldemort le había conferido al joven Slytherin pero que no había sido capaz de cumplir. Y mientras Madame Pomfrey, angustiada por la enorme pérdida de sangre que había sufrido Malfoy, le administraba encantamientos de reposición de plasma, Ron había culminado con el relato narrando que al final de todo, Malfoy se negó a ejecutar a la chica ganándose a cambio un golpe de Snape. El pelirrojo se había abstenido de involucrar a Harry en la casi muerte de Malfoy.

Al momento de entrar a la enfermería con Hermione en los brazos y acompañado de Luna y Neville, Harry se encontró con todos ansiosamente esperando su llegada para que Madame Pomfrey pudiera intentar aliviarla de aquella extraña maldición que Ginny les narró le había arrojado la Mortífaga Alecto y la cual la tenía al borde de la muerte. Así que todos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos de verlos llegar con los rostros más relajados y de enterarse que la chica había sido milagrosamente sanada por "su" unicornio. Ante eso, Hagrid lloró aún más fuerte y no paraba de repetir: "lo sabía" pues juraba que había visto ya al unicornio merodeando cerca del castillo a últimas fechas. Estaba seguro que si, Hermione lo deseaba así, el unicornio era capaz de quedarse a su lado como una mansa mascota.

Harry estaba convencido que Hermione jamás aceptaría privar al mágico animal de su libertad, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Además, intuía que el celoso animal sólo vendría a ocasionarle problemas en su relación. En medio de una triste atmósfera reinante, debido a la muerte de Dumbledore y el estado de Billy, Harry depositó a Hermione en una de las tantas camas y no muy lejos de donde estaba ya Malfoy. Tanto él como la chica seguían sin recuperar la conciencia, y el verlos así provocó en Harry una extraña mezcla de tristeza, culpabilidad y alivio porque al final, ninguno de los dos había fallecido.

Lo que ni Ron ni Ginny les habían contado a los demás por no saberlo ellos mismos, era que Snape había sido el asesino de Dumbledore. Tal noticia dejó a todos en tal estado de estupefacción que rápidamente se olvidaron del incidente de Hermione y Malfoy.

Pero Harry tuvo demasiado para pensar al respecto. Y una de las cosas que más le atormentaba era el recuerdo de aquella magia maligna que se había posesionado de él al haberse enfurecido con Malfoy, al grado de haber deseado su muerte y _casi _haberla llevado a cabo.

Y de cierta manera, estuvo aliviado de que nadie más que sus amigos estuvieran enterados de ese triste episodio, pues todos los demás supusieron que el causante del estado del muchacho rubio había sido solamente Snape. Harry se sentía tan confundido por lo acontecido y a sabiendas que, ahora que Dumbledore se había ido, sólo le quedaba Hermione para ayudarlo a encontrar una respuesta. Y aquella fue una razón más para desear con toda su alma que la chica despertara y se recuperara ya.

----------

Pero al día siguiente, sólo Malfoy había recuperado la consciencia. Harry se había pasado la noche velando el sueño de Hermione a pesar de que Madame Pomfrey le había asegurado que la chica estaba completamente recuperada y que después de haberle hecho una revisión exhaustiva, se había cerciorado que no había daño interno. Harry había estado muy aliviado y feliz de escuchar aquello, pero por ningún motivo quería perderse el momento en que la chica despertara.

-Buenos días –saludó Madame Pomfrey al entrar a la sala con el desayuno que Harry supuso sería para Malfoy. La mujer, generalmente alegre y enérgica, en ese momento presentaba huellas de un desvelo y tristeza que Harry sabía muy bien se debía a la reciente muerte del Director.

Malfoy la miró aprensivamente, pues aunque trataba de disimular, era obvio que se sentía aterrorizado y confuso. Harry lo había estado observando desde el momento que despertó, pero debido a un sentimiento de culpa y enfado no se había decidido a hablar con él ni a aclararle que ahora estaba bajo la protección y tutela de la Orden de Fénix. En ese momento no vestía más la oscura túnica de Mortífago, sino una de sus pijamas y que seguramente habrían sido traídas por los elfos, así que no le debía caber duda que ya todos estarían enterados que él era el culpable de la entrada de los Mortífagos al colegio.

Harry había notado las miradas disimuladas que el rubio les había estado echando a él y Hermione durante la media hora que llevaba despierto. Harry sabía que seguramente se estaría preguntando cómo diablos era que Hermione aún estaba viva, y al mismo tiempo Harry se preguntaba a él mismo si Malfoy podría recordar que _de nuevo_ le había abierto las heridas del _Sectumsempra _de un solo trancazo de magia tenebrosa.

La enfermera llegó ante Malfoy y le depositó el desayuno en la mesita. Ante la sorpresa del chico, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa triste y le dijo, bajando la voz pero no lo suficiente como para que Harry no alcanzara a escuchar: -No te preocupes, hijo. Ya estás a salvo, entre amigos. –Sacó su varita y le abrió la camisa del pijama. Ante el sobresalto de Malfoy, sólo frunció el ceño y procedió a revisarle la herida ahora cicatrizada, como si en realidad nunca se hubieran abierto de nuevo. –Vaya –suspiró la mujer, -no sé qué fue lo que sucedió contigo en realidad, pero no cabe duda que _tus amigos _no pudieron tener idea más brillante que usar el polvo de cuerno de unicornio que Potter estaba guardando.

Malfoy no podía tener un gesto de mayor incomprensión, y si Harry no hubiera estado completamente angustiado porque Malfoy recordara lo que en realidad había sucedido, se hubiera burlado de buena gana de su cara.

Haciendo caso omiso de su notorio gesto de sorpresa, Madame Pomfrey utilizó su varita para realizar en el cuerpo del joven algunos hechizos de revisión. Pareció quedarse conforme con el resultado, así que por fin le cerró de nuevo su camisa y con un gesto, lo invitó a degustar su desayuno. –Come algo, hijo. No te angusties, lo que ha sucedido ayer ha quedado entre nosotros. Jamás en el Ministerio se enterarán que tienes la Marca, pues como sabemos… -titubeó un poco antes de completar: -No son nada comprensivos con los caídos. –La mujer se dio la vuelta para salir, pero pareció recordar algo de último momento, porque giró la cabeza y agregó: -La Orden ya ha tomado medidas para intentar proteger a tu madre… pero, aparentemente, ella se encuentra muy bien en la Mansión de tu familia. Así que… -se encogió de hombros y aunque parecía querer decir más, se mantuvo en silencio y salió del lugar.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la enfermería. Era obvio que Malfoy intentaba aparentar que no se daba por enterado de la existencia de Harry y Hermione apenas a un par de camas de distancia de él, por lo que se entretuvo jugueteando un rato con su comida sin dejar ni un momento de fruncir el ceño, como si por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no terminara de explicarse qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí.

Harry se regodeó unos minutos en la aparente estupefacción del joven rubio mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el dorso de la mano de Hermione y suspirando, se preguntaba por qué motivo no habría despertado ella también. Madame Pomfrey la había estado revisando durante la noche, asegurándole a Harry que todo estaba en orden y prometiéndole que la muchacha sólo estaba sumida en un sueño bastante profundo, efecto seguramente del cansancio y el dolor sufridos.

Escuchó un carraspeo y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin dignarse a levantar la vista hacia Malfoy, oyó cómo el muchacho empezaba a decirle con voz ronca: -Potter, yo quisiera… -enmudeció. Harry dirigió sus ojos hacia él y lo descubrió haciendo una mueca de desagrado, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir le costara demasiado. –Olvídalo –masculló al final.

Harry lo miró largamente y al final decidió que no era tan justo de su parte torturar de aquella manera a quien, a pesar de tener todo en contra, no se había atrevido a hacer daño. –Mira, Malfoy –exclamó de pronto, clavando los ojos en la áurea sábana de la cama. –Mmm… No me queda muy claro todavía que fue realmente lo que sucedió contigo y con… Snape –casi fue como si escupiera ese nombre y hasta Malfoy torció el gesto al escucharlo, -Diablos, ni siquiera puedo entender lo que pasó anoche, aunque claro que puede ser porque no he dormido muy bien, ya que, como te has de poder imaginar…

-Diablos, Harry… cuando seas famoso, hazle el favor a la humanidad de permitirme escribir tus discursos.

La cantarina voz de Ginny interrumpió el tartamudeo nervioso del moreno, provocando que Malfoy levantara bruscamente la cabeza y suavizara notablemente el gesto. A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el momentáneo brillo que refulgió en sus grises y antes apagados ojos, y por más que quiso evitarlo, no pudo lograr no sentirse conmovido.

–Por supuesto que no –le respondió a su amiga pelirroja, quien entraba en ese momento seguida muy de cerca por Ron. –Ese puesto ya se lo he prometido a Kreacher, quien está más que ansioso por que llegue el momento de poder decirle a la comunidad mágica lo que piensa de mí.

-Vaya que lo sabemos –murmuró Ron antes de colocarse al lado de sus amigos, dándole la espalda prestamente a Malfoy y no sin antes brindarle la mirada de advertencia más clara que era capaz de dar. –Es tu fan número uno. ¿Cómo está hoy? –preguntó dirigiendo sus azules ojos hacia Hermione y con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

-Pues –Harry también la miró. –Madame Pomfrey _dice _que está muy bien, pero yo no sé… -dudó un momento. –No ha despertado absolutamente para nada, y la verdad eso ya me empieza a dar mala espina.

La verdad era que le daba franco _terror_ el siquiera imaginar que Hermione tuviese un daño que hubiera sido pasado por alto por la enfermera, aunque no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Había estado toda la noche tratando de convencerse que era un temor infundado y que, _ahora sí, _todo estaría bien.

Ginny carraspeó para atraer la atención de su hermano y de Harry. Ella también estaba de espaldas a Malfoy y Harry se había dado cuenta que no lo había mirado ni una sola vez. De nuevo, una compasión que no deseaba sentir en absoluto, lo golpeó de manera agobiante.

–Bueno, yo creo _imaginar _que fue lo que sucedió, sólo que… -la chica miró nerviosamente hacia la puerta del despacho de Madame Pomfrey, como si temiera que fuera a escuchar. –Anoche no quise decir nada porque no estoy muy segura, pero supongo que el autor del encantamiento nos puede explicar mejor que nadie qué es lo que le sucede a Hermione.

-¿De qué hablas, Ginny? –espetó Ron con tono de creer que su hermana se había vuelto loca. -¿Esperas que Alecto venga y confiese la manera de librar a Hermione de…? –señaló hacia su amiga postrada en la cama, -¿de lo que sea que le está sucediendo?

Ginny rodó los ojos y entonces, Harry lo comprendió. –No te refieres a la maldición que le hizo la Mortífaga, sino a la que Malfoy le arrojó de último momento; ¿cierto?

-¡Será mejor que cuides tu inculta boca, Potter! –gritó Malfoy provocando que los tres chicos voltearan a verlo. Al obtener la atención de los tres, el rubio se cruzó de brazos con aires de autosuficiencia. –¡Para que lo sepas, eso no fue una maldición! Tal vez sí se trata un poco de magia oscura, pero no se convoca con la finalidad de dañar a la persona. Como te dije ayer, si leyeras un poco más… te enterarías.

Harry, intempestivamente furioso al descubrir que Malfoy tenía la culpa del actual estado de Hermione, se puso de pie tan bruscamente que la silla que había estado usando cayó hacia atrás. -¡Y si tú cuidaras las compañías que frecuentas, no habrías terminado como un sucio Mortífago incapaz de cumplir sus misiones! –gritó con indignación y dispuesto ahora sí a someter al joven a _Crucios _hasta que confesara cómo aliviar a la chica.

Ron también parecía tener ganas de fregar el suelo de la enfermería con la cara de pijo de Malfoy. Se paró a un lado de Harry, ofreciéndole a Malfoy su mejor gesto torcido y amenazante. Malfoy sólo entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny poniéndose en medio de los dos.

-¿Qué? –le gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Es que, _Merlín bendito,_ ahora entiendo porqué Hermione se vuelve loca con ustedes… -dijo rodando los ojos. -¿No se dan cuenta que con ese encantamiento Malfoy_le salvó la vida _a Hermione?

Harry y Ron hicieron la misma cara de atónita incredulidad y desde su cama, Malfoy soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¿Le salvó la vida? –repitió Harry sin poder dar crédito. _¿Malfoy?. ¿A Hermione?_

–Ver para creer… -murmuró el chico rubio, dirigiéndose a Ginny. –Creo que la suma de las inteligencias de tus seis hermanos no te llega ni a los talones, Weasley; ¿Estás segura que no eres adoptada?

La pelirroja pareció sorprenderse de que Malfoy se dirigiera a ella, y sobre todo con algo que había sonado como un halago. Aunque Harry creyó que más bien había sido un intento de insulto para Ron.

Por la franca sonrisa que se instaló en la cara de la pelirroja, Harry pudo notar que el hecho que Malfoy le hablara de nuevo no le había desagradado del todo.

Ron se golpeó un puño cerrado contra una mano mientras le mascullaba a Malfoy: -Te lo advierto, hurón. No tientes tu suerte, que yo no soy tan compasivo como Harry…

-¡Ja! –se burló Ginny –eso lo dice quien trajo cargando en brazos al que decía era su enemigo jurado.

Ron enrojeció mientras perdía su anterior aplomo y miraba amenazadoramente hacia Ginny. -¿Tienes que recordármelo? Si ya sabes que toda la noche tuve pesadillas por culpa de eso…

La cara de asco que puso Malfoy no podía ser menos elocuente. –Ughh… creo que le pediré a Madame Pomfrey que me deje darme un baño. Gracias por el dato, Weasley –le dijo a Ginny. –Ahora sé que necesito una desinfección.

Ginny lo miró divertida y después de dudar durante un momento y para horror de Ron, le soltó: –Mis amigos me dicen Ginny, Malfoy.

-¡Ginny! –masculló Ron rojo como tomate y obteniendo nula atención de su hermana a cambio.

Malfoy, quien se había quedado boquiabierto ante lo dicho por ella, perdió por unos segundos todo rastro de la dignidad de alcurnia en su cara.

-Y a mí me llaman Draco –respondió Malfoy, ignorando la mirada de rabia que ahora Ron le dirigía a él, -… _Ginny._

Harry arqueó las cejas sin poder evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Ese coqueteo descarado entre Malfoy y Ginny bajo las narices de Ron jamás lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera estado viendo con sus propios ojos. Pero su mente estaba en las palabras pronunciadas con anterioridad, ésas donde Ginny había insinuado que tal vez Malfoy supiera qué era lo que le hacía falta a Hermione para despertar.

–Ginny… -dijo, interrumpiendo el momento y ocasionando que todos se giraran a verlo, -¿podríamos volver a la conversación en la que nos explicabas cómo era que Malfoy le había salvado la vida a Hermione?

Ginny sonrió ampliamente (un gesto que, Harry tenía que reconocer, había pasado mucho tiempo sin habérselo visto) y entonces, volvió a mirar hacia Malfoy. -Es el síndrome de la princesa de cuento de hadas; ¿no, Draco?

-¡Ginny!. ¡Te prohíbo que le llames "Dra… Lo que sea! –bufó un indignado Ron.

_Como si le fuera a hacer caso_, no pudo evitar pensar Harry, cada vez más animado y no pudiendo evitar contagiarse del entusiasmo y la fe que aparentemente Ginny y Malfoy sentían. Eran sentimientos positivos que irradiaban de sus cuerpos e inundaban la enfermería como el calor de la más viva chimenea encendida.

-¡Déjalos hablar, Ron! –le pidió Harry. –Ya tendrás tiempo para tus escenas de hermano celoso después.

Ron volteó a verlo con enorme incredulidad. -¡Harry!

-Volviendo a nuestro tema –interrumpió Malfoy, quien asombrosamente lucía mucho más repuesto que media hora antes, -Ginny tiene razón. Lo que le sucede a Granger es una consecuencia del encantamiento que desacelera el metabolismo.

-¿El qué? –resopló Ron.

Malfoy lo miró indignado y sin responder, volteó de nuevo hacia Harry. –Como decía, su sueño anormal es resultado de la lentitud con que sus funciones vitales están trabajando en este preciso momento. Consecuencia del hechizo que hizo que la Bella Durmiente no se hiciera pasita mientras dormía años y años.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. No dudaba que aquellos cuentos de hadas en realidad sí hubiesen pasado dentro del mundo mágico. –Y… -instó a Malfoy para que continuara explicando. -¿El contrahechizo es…? Porque existe uno; ¿verdad?

Malfoy sonrió pícaramente y Ginny soltó una risita, provocando que tanto Harry como Ron se miraran intrigados.

-¿Potter siempre es así de lento, o solamente cuando su novia está en peligro, Ginny? –le preguntó Malfoy a la chica.

-Regularmente, es su estado natural –contestó ella. –Pero yo le echo la culpa a todo el tiempo que pasa al lado de Ron.

-¡Oye! –gritó el susodicho.

-¡Malfoy! –gritó Harry a su vez. -Te lo advierto…

Malfoy se permitió el lujo de poner los ojos en blanco. –Potter, te explicaré con manzanitas, pero no envenenadas, para que no te preocupes… Permíteme mencionar que para acelerar el proceso del metabolismo, el cuerpo de Granger necesita una sobredosis de hormonas que disparen su libido. –El cabrón se dio el lujo de sonreír burlescamente antes de completar: -Energía pura para el organismo, el deseo sexual. Mejor que el chocolate y sin calorías.

Harry enrojeció ante lo dicho por el rubio y, a su lado, Ron también. Las palabras "libido", "deseo sexual" y "hormonas" bailaban en su mente trayéndole sensaciones olvidadas en medio de la batalla y tantos y tantos problemas: el propio deseo que él sentía por Hermione.

Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso repentinamente: -¿Te refieres a… a… que yo…?

Malfoy arqueó las cejas. -¿Un beso, tal vez?

-Pero de los buenos, Harry –aportó Ginny a su vez. –De ésos que te mueven el piso y te hacen girar de pasión.

Si los ojos de Ron hubiesen sido varitas lanzando Avadas, Ginny hasta ahí hubiese llegado. En cambio, Harry se sentía muy abochornado (y de pronto, muy acalorado también) como para enojarse. _Así que, un beso._

_Bien, eso podía hacerlo. Perfectamente. Claro._

Dejó de prestarles atención a los demás, se giró hacia Hermione e, inclinándose sobre ella, la admiró.

La chica tenía el cabello desparramado por la almohada, como tantas veces cuando habían hecho el amor y ella yacía de espaldas sobre la cama. Con los ojos cerrados en un suave gesto, sin presión, sin dolor. Era un bálsamo verla así.

Harry sonrió y se humedeció los labios.

La boca de Hermione, al igual que sus mejillas, estaba sonrosada de nuevo. Las transfusiones mágicas de Madame Pomfrey habían obrado maravillas con el color de su tez. Harry sonrió aún más al pensar en todas aquellas princesas de cuento que, dormidas, esperaban por el beso de su verdadero amor. Absurdas tramas que siempre fueron motivo de burla entre los niños de su colegio, Dudley en primer lugar.

Y ahora resultaba que todo era cierto, que aquellas princesas no habían sido tales, sino que en realidad habían sido brujas hechizadas en espera del mago de sus sueños. Del hombre que las besara de tal forma que acelerara sus reacciones químicas de tal forma, que sus hormonas salieran disparas al espacio y de regreso.

_Piensas demasiado._

Y entonces Harry la estaba besando. No suave, no blando. La estaba besando duro, con urgencia, con una lengua ansiosa por explorar rincones largamente añorados y reconocer sabores casi olvidados.

Con deseo, necesidad, exigencia. Y al mismo tiempo, entrega.

Atrás de él pudo escuchar el aullido de burla que emitió Malfoy y el improperio que Ron le soltó en respuesta. Y aunque tuvo ganas de sonreír por ello, Harry ya no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

Hermione le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

**Fin**

* * *

_¿Tiene caso después de tanto tiempo pedir disculpas y dedicar el capítulo? Decirles, no me odien por ello, he pasado cosas duras, pero jamás, jamás dudé por ningún momento que esto tendría un final por más malo que yo lo considerara desde mi criterio. Porque muchas cosas venían directamente derivadas de mi inseguridad, del miedo al darme cuenta el número de personas que siguieron este fic, del terror a defraudarlas, de que dijeran "¿Tanto esperar para esto?"_

_Pero al mismo tiempo estaba esa vocecilla que me recriminaba y me decía que por más malo que fuera un final, era necesario. Porque el ciclo necesitaba cerrarse, ustedes que lo han seguido y son parte de él o él llegó a ser parte de ustedes, merecen saber el final. Horroroso, malo, poco... pero al final y al cabo, el final._

_Por lo tanto, si aún sirve de algo, me atreveré a dedicarle este último capítulo a los lectores que lo han seguido desde siempre, los que se convirtieron en mis amigos, los que me dejaron doble review, los que me honraron con algún fanart, los que me picaban las costillas en espera de una actualización... A ustedes, para ustedes._

_Por favor, no me odien por haber dejado de serle fiel al Harmony. No es que no crea más en él, simplemente como lo he explicado, es que me estaba haciendo mucho daño. Es eso, nada más._

_Y bueno... aquí está. El final de mi primer fic. Si les logró arrancar aunque sea un suspirito o una sonrisita¿me podrán perdonar?_

_Yo espero que sí._

_ Julieta_

* * *

_Con todo cariño, va un agradecimiento especial a __**Allalabeth**, por sacar tiempo de donde no tiene para echar una mano, por opinar franca y sinceramente, por ser genial y una amiga sin igual. Y porque sin ella, seguramente este fic jamás, jamás hubiese llegado a término._


End file.
